Heroes, Dreams, and Destiny
by Lord of Penguin
Summary: With his final breath, he destroyed the Holy Grail. Devoid of purpose after discarding his ideals, he laid down to die. Through the work of fate Emiya Shirou does not die, but instead awakes in a new world. Now, he who no longer wishes to be a hero will have to forge his path once again in a world in need of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

The cavern glowed with unnatural light as waves of magical energy rolled off the giant artificial structure at its centre. The Holy Grail War was at its end, with all seven Servants now dead.

Emiya Shirou limped his way up to the great device. His eyes had lost their light and his body was now slowly breaking apart from the magic that ran uncontrolled within it. As he slowly turned his failing eyes up to gaze at his final objective, broken memories of the War that remained in his mind came to the surface.

 _He had been given a choice. To save the one he loved, or to save the countless innocents. One course of action would lead him closer to his goal, his dream of being the Hero of Justice; the other would require him to throw away everything he fought and strived to his entire life. So Emiya Shirou made his decision and threw away the ideal he inherited from Emiya Kiritsugu, the man who saved him._

Shirou's arms slowly rose from his sides, stopping just above his head. As they moved, unnatural scratching sounds could be heard from within, like metal grinding sharply upon metal. As it was, he was now literally made of swords. The very blades that made up his inner world were now the cause of his death as they manifested uncontrollably from within his body and tearing him apart from the inside.

 _Rider had been cut down by the corrupted Servant of the Sword. One single lapse was all that was needed, and the blackened blade had brought the Servant of the Mount to her death. Shirou stood alone in front of his former Servant, Tohsaka Rin having gone to confront Matou Sakura and prevent the birth of Angra Mainyu._

 _Their fight had been interrupted by the arrival of a heavily wounded blond man who radiated the same power as a Servant. Shirou did not recognise the golden man nor was he able to fully process the hate-filled words he gave to the blackened Saber; his mind already damaged from overusing the arm of the Servant of the Bow that had been grafted in place of his own. Yet Emiya Shirou perceived and understood the nature and identity of each and every sword that the unknown Servant manifested, storing them into his personal world. Despite the sheer scope of the power held by the golden man and the golden chains he used to temporarily bind Saber, his injuries were too great and he too fell to that black blade, cursing the world with his last breath._

 _The intervention of that golden man was a fortuitous one. His waves of Noble Phantasms had succeeded in weakening Saber Alter and giving Emiya Shirou the opening to deal the final blow. As she faded, Shirou thought he saw a gentle smile gracing the lips of the pale girl and deep emerald eyes gazing into his own in a final farewell._

Blue light formed in his hands, taking the form of the golden blade of the King of Knights. It was an imperfect copy, one that bore only a fraction of the true power that the original weapon could deliver.

But it would be enough.

Weakened as it was, the Sword of Promised Victory was still a Last Phantasm, forged by the planet itself and imbued with the very wishes of mankind. The Greater Grail was not an object that could withstand the might of the sword that was held in the grip of the boy, imitation that it was. Golden motes of light emerged from the ground around him and rose into the air on an ethereal breeze. The gentle glow from the light formed a sharp contrast with the dark, malignant energy that was resting within the cradle of the Greater Grail.

Emiya Shirou stood ready, his body upright with legs apart and planted firmly in the ground. He stood not because he could, but as a result of the blades impaling his body from within holding him together. The last remnants of energy left his body and flowed into the blade he held above him, poised and ready to strike. Unbidden, one final memory sprang up within his fragmented and dying brain.

 _Emiya Shirou reached the place that Rin had been fighting Sakura in an attempt to reason with the girl. Now there was no fighting, but only the broken body of the older sister held in the arms of the younger. The younger girl looked up as recognition and humanity entered her blood red eyes. The tears flowed unabated as she smiled at the person who had fought and thrown away everything for her. She opened her mouth and her words cut into his heart sharper than any blade ever would._

" _Please kill me."_

 _Emiya Shirou could not accept that outcome. In desperation he searched through the weapons he had, but could not find even one that would prevent the birth of the Servant Avenger. All seven Servants had been killed and if channelled through the Lesser Grail that was Matou Sakura, the world would be destroyed by the malicious evil that even then was waiting from within the Greater Grail for its eventual birth. He lacked the ability to stop that, to cut the connection between the girl and the dark entity in the Greater Grail._

" _Please, Shirou. Don't let me do this. At least…I want to die as a human. Please…end this nightmare for me."_

 _The girl's pleas shattered his heart. His resolve wavered as the tears sprang up in his own eyes. Whether it was their planning or their strength, it had been insufficient. That Saber Alter had been defeated proved inconsequential. The deaths of Matou Zouken and the priest that had orchestrated the events so as to bring about the birth of Angra Mainyu amounted to nothing. They had still failed to accomplish their objective._

 _And so Emiya Shirou made his decision._

 _Death could not bring salvation, but now it was the only thing he could provide the girl before him. The end of the pain and despair she was living through would be his final gift, the only thing left within his power to give. Yet as the blade pierced her chest, a radiant smile crept onto her lips as she thanked him for saving her._

 _In life, neither of the sisters had been able to live happily together, forced into opposing families to fight for an object that could grant only destruction and suffering._

 _In death, they were now in one embrace, forever holding on to the other for eternity._

Arms of steel swung down as magical energy burst forth from the Holy Sword. Emiya Shirou was now empty as he completed his final stroke. He no longer had anything left to protect in that world. He had already discarded his ideals for a cause that ended in failure. Physically and emotionally, he was empty.

But there was at least one last thing he could do. Emiya Shirou would rid the world of the evil that lay in the Grail, permanently erasing it such that it would never have a chance to be born on the Earth. In his final moments, he would at least save the world from that possibility.

"Ex-"

He mouthed the word more than he said it, straining his body to push the name out in a metallic whisper.

The wave of light rose to engulf the Greater Grail and All the World's Evils.

"-calibur."

The light grew and filled the cavern as the eyes of Emiya Shirou came to a close.

0-0-0

"Well, well, this is certainly not something you find every day."

A voice that sounded like that of an elderly man reached his ears. Emiya Shirou opened his eyes to see a world of white. There was nothing at all no matter where he looked. Turning down, he realised that he could not even see himself. A hearty laugh resounded from somewhere in that vast space.

"Don't worry yourself over that. I'm just here to talk."

Shirou blinked. He could not see the speaker. A more pertinent question rose in his consciousness. "Am I…Am I dead?"

The silence that followed was broken a moment later as the voice replied. "Not exactly. Or perhaps it's better to say not _yet_. I am curious as to how you came to be this way, boy."

"I destroyed the Holy Grail." Shirou replied simply as the answer came naturally to him. "It would have spawned something that would end the world, so I just stopped it."

"Hmm. Yes, that thing." Somehow the voice sounded aggravated. "After centuries and not only did those idiots fail to get their little ritual to succeed, they somehow managed to fill it with that hideous thing in the process. I suppose it's better off gone after what it ended up as."

Shirou got the distinct feeling that the owner of the voice suddenly turned towards him with renewed interest.

"And you, boy, was able to destroy that tainted cup. For someone of your age that is quite the amazing feat."

"I'm still dying."

"Yes, there is that," The voice dismissed Shirou's comment almost carelessly. "But just hypothetically speaking, if you were not dying, what would you do?"

Shirou sighed. "I have nothing left to live for even if I did survive," He replied.

"And why is that so?"

"I discarded my dream in order to save the person who meant the most to me. But I failed to save her in the end. Everyone else who helped us died as well. There is nothing left."

"What was your dream?" The voice came back after a pause.

Shirou did not know why he was speaking so openly, especially to someone whose identity he did not know. But the lack of pain and the slight return of sensation in addition to the knowledge that he was about to die must have loosened some of his prior inhibitions. Regardless, it was not information that would harm anyone, so Shirou saw no reason why he could not give an answer to the honest question. He smiled sadly in reply. "My dream was to save people. I wanted to be a Hero of Justice."

Shirou heard a laugh. It was a soft one and held no malice or contempt. Just a simple acceptance of the answer he had given. "That is a rather unusual dream to have, boy. But certainly it is not a bad one. I've known of far worse dreams a person can have."

"What good did it do?" Shirou whispered. "The end result would not have changed regardless."

"And so you threw it away. Do you despise that dream now, boy?" The voice was sombre.

Shirou shook his head after some thought. "No, I can never hate it. The desire to save someone can never be a bad thing. It will always be a beautiful ideal to strive for, but that is all that it is: an ideal. It is impossible to save everyone. To save one meant that I had to let another die. And I refused to let the one I loved die, even if it meant putting her ahead of the countless innocents. But in the end, I failed to save even that one person. I failed because I was just not strong enough. That's all there is to it."

Shirou felt his consciousness start to fade as darkness began to creep up in the corners of his vision. He felt no alarm at it. Maybe it was not that he could not feel it, but that he just no longer cared. Shirou felt a tugging in his being that, much to his own surprise, he identified as regret. After a moment, he recognised why he felt that way. Despite the irony behind it, he felt that it was fitting that such an emotion would be the last thing that the man known as Emiya Shirou would ever feel in that situation.

"Ah… Maybe there was one thing left. A regret."

"Oh?" The voice sounded more distant as the darkness took over more than half his vision, but carried on it a tone of curiosity.

Emiya Shirou smiled wistfully. "Perhaps… Perhaps I just wished that I could have saved someone… just as how I had been saved."

A burst of laughter shook the world of white. It persisted for several seconds before the voice seemed to finally contain its mirth. "Yes, that will do." The voice returned with some approval. "Don't worry, boy. All you need to do is to hold on to that wish. Let this old man do the rest."

That comment was odd and carried with it an intensity that confused Shirou. Before he could ask what the voice meant by that, the world burst into a blinding kaleidoscope of colours that forced Shirou to close his eyes.

Feeling the last of his consciousness drift away, Shirou let the darkness take him.

0-0-0

 _Blink._

He opened his eyes, blinking them several times as his brain took time to process the impossibility that he was faced with.

 _'I'm not dead?'_

He should have died after using Excalibur to blow up the Greater Grail back in the cavern beneath Ryudou Temple. Even before tracing the Sword of Promised Victory, his body was already at the end of its rope. Shirou had been warned that removing the Shroud of Martin would cause the magic within Archer's arm to invade the rest of his body and being only human, the magic of the Servant would be more than what he could handle. Yet he had done so to face off against a corrupted Berserker and Saber in consecutive fights. Him being alive should not even be possible.

A cold gust of wind brushed his cheek and he reflexively reached up to touch his face with one hand. He had his sense of touch again, Shirou idly noted. His entire back was against something cold and hard and he pushed himself upright into a sitting position and he froze.

There were buildings around him. The last memory he had was being in a cave that was far from Fuyuki, and now the place he was in did not even resemble the city he grew up in at all.

 _'Where am I? Did someone bring me out of the cavern of the Greater Grail? How did they even manage to heal the damage I sustained?'_ These questions and more raced through Shirou's mind as he looked around wildly, not seeing anything familiar to him at all.

It seemed that surprises were not over for Shirou as he glanced down at the hand that had been holding his face.

His _left_ hand.

Shirou's eyes widened in shock as they travelled up and down the length of the arm from the hand up to the shoulder and back. The skin was light and lean-built, not at all unlike the rest of his body. Gone was the dark, tanned skin and hard muscles that made up the arm of the Servant of the Bow. In its place was apparently his own arm once again. His mouth felt dry as he swallowed nervously. He could feel a part of Archer's knowledge and battle experience within him. He even had access to some of Archer's more frequently used weapons. The rest were a blur but he knew without a doubt that they were there. Yet accessing the information imparted to him through the arm was not causing him any pain, nor did he feel the invasive push of the foreign limb's energy. For lack of a better description, the knowledge felt no more alien to him than his own.

Getting to his feet, Shirou looked around him. He did not yet have answers as to where he was, or how he had been able to survive, or how Archer's arm was no longer killing him, or how all the damage his body had sustained seemed to have miraculously disappeared. Emiya Shirou just shelved them with all the doubt and discomfort a person in his situation would feel, and slowly analysed his surroundings. If he had been brought to his current location, then the person who did so should be close by. If nothing else, he could at least discover who had fixed him up and where he had been brought to.

He did not recognise the city. The buildings were low-built and European in design, made primarily of brick and marble. It was a stark contrast to the glass covered high-rise towers that dominated Fuyuki's skyline. It was night judging by the black sky, and most of the shops that lined both sides of the street were closed. It had to be relatively late, as there were no other individuals out and about for as far as his eyes could see.

 _'Looks like whoever left me here does not want to me to find him,'_ Shirou thought as he gave up on trying to search for his rescuer after several minutes of searching for the presence of even a single person. Shaking his head, he decided to clear some other nagging concerns he had. Briskly entering a narrow alleyway between two buildings, Shirou moved as far into the shadow as he could. What he was about to do was not something he could allow to be witnessed.

"Trace on."

A familiar heat flowed through his body as his magic circuits came to life, the energy generated by his soul flowing at his command. Pulling on Archer's knowledge of their shared magecraft, Projection, Emiya Shirou reached into his inner world and pulled on the blades he was searching for. With a flash of blue light, the married blades Kanshou and Bakuya sat snugly in the palms of his hands. The familiar warmth of the grips provided him small comfort in a place completely foreign to him.

The weapons came to him naturally and felt no different from when he last traced them. That at least meant that his magecraft had not been affected by whatever had been done to him. The strain he felt every time he traced a weapon seemed to have lessened considerably but he ignored it for the more obvious and unsettling signs he noticed about the blades.

He could not feel any rejection or degradation on the blades.

Normally Gaia, the collective will of the planet, would reject phenomena that went against the natural order of things. Magecraft was a prime example as it comprised of transforming the world through unnatural means, and any ritual or spell that was cast would be subjected to a rejection from Gaia in an attempt to return the world to its natural state. That was the reason rituals and spells had to be constantly fed prana or else they would simply dissipate out of existence. For Shirou to be unable to detect any influence from Gaia bore many disturbing possibilities.

 _'This just keeps getting stranger and stranger. What the hell is going on? Does this location have a bounded field that lessens the effects of Gaia?'_

Now that he was paying attention, Shirou could feel the denseness of Mana, the magical energy generated by the planet, from where he was standing. To an individual attuned to sensing magic, it was like breathing underwater with how saturated the place was with the energy. While he was not an expert on the subject matter, Shirou was certain that such a phenomenon could not be natural. Dismissing the falchions into blue motes of light, Shirou stepped back out onto the street. His attempt at finding answers only led him to even more questions.

Looking about, Shirou figured he might as well try to find out where he was. His eyes searched the place, unconsciously gravitating up towards the single object illuminating the night sky.

The moon.

Or rather, what was left of the moon.

The left half of the moon was still the same as he last remembered, but a large portion of the right side had been shattered, and the pieces floated about as though held in place by the moon's own gravitational force. The sight was so ludicrous that Shirou rubbed his eyes, pinched his cheek and even gave himself a slap just to see if he was somehow in a dream. To his horror, he was not.

"A…different world?" Shirou murmured in a daze at the revelation. Gaia's non-existent influence, the impossibly high levels of Mana in the atmosphere and the condition of the moon were a dead giveaway that somehow, he was no longer in the world he was familiar with.

Shirou's knees buckled as his strength left him, the weight of the situation surpassing what he was capable of handling. He collapsed back into a sitting position as he cradled his head in his hands. In less than a day, he had gone from stopping a manifestation of all the evils of the world and death by magic overload to somehow escaping death, having his injuries healed and being sent to an alternate world. This after he had lost everything he held dear, and no longer had the desire to live or a goal to fight for.

He let out a bitter laugh at what seemed to him like a cruel joke. For what reason would anyone choose to save a man who had no desire to be saved?

 _"Maybe there was one thing left. A regret."_

Shirou stiffened. His memories were in a mess, but he vaguely remembered speaking to a person after destroying the Greater Grail. Being so close to death at the time, he had no recollection of who he spoke to, nor the entire specifics of what had transpired in that conversation. But Shirou remembered those words and the raw emotion he had felt at the time he said them.

The sound of glass shattering in the distance brought his attention back to the world around him. The world that was not his own. Several explosions followed and Shirou instinctively stood up and jogged in the direction of the sound. All this happened so quick that by the time he collected himself, he was already at the junction that led off to another street. Cautiously, he glanced around the corner of the building.

A short girl in a black and red dress was fighting against a group of men in black suits and wielding cleavers in the middle of the street. The girl was wielding an unbelievably large red scythe that was taller than herself, while fending off slashing attacks by the men by firing bullets from her scythe and using the momentum to land blows on them. She spun about at a speed that was difficult even for Shirou to follow, reminding him somewhat of the inhuman agility that Servants of the Holy Grail War had possessed.

A man in a fancy white suit and bowler hat that had been idly standing to the side and watching the fight raised the cane he was holding and fired off an explosive round powerful enough to destroy the section of the street it impacted, sending the girl careening back as the other men got into position around her.

Shirou tensed up as he unconsciously bent his knees and assumed a combat stance. A part of him was screaming to go and help the girl and he knew why, even if the knowledge left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Deep down, the man known as Emiya Shirou could never ignore someone in need. Despite discarding his ideals, that did not change that particular aspect of his person.

 _"I just wished I could have saved someone… just as how I had been saved."_

Shirou hesitated as his leg raised to take a step, determination warring with doubt as he struggled internally. Could he really just go back on all that he had done? Did he really have the right to shoulder that wish after what happened?

Shirou growled as he saw more men in identical black suits pour out from nearby streets. The girl was still holding her own, but the combined offensive by the men and the occasional explosive blasts from what seemed to be their leader were slowly but visibly eating away at her strength.

If he wanted to act, he had to do so soon, or it would be too late for the girl.

 _"All you need to do is hold on to that wish."_

Shirou exhaled as his hands closed on imaginary hilts.

He did not have an answer.

He did not know if he could ever truly find it in himself to once more pursue the ideal he once kept. But at that moment, Emiya Shirou knew one truth.

One does not need to be a hero to reach out to another in need.

"Trace…"

Blue light flashed in his hands as a fire flickered to life in the eyes of Emiya Shirou.

"…On."

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello readers, this is the first fanfic I've written on my own and the first I'm publishing anywhere. So I truly appreciate any comments, reviews and criticisms you might have as these will help me improve with time.

I follow both F/SN and RWBY in series and in fanfiction and I thought that the elements in each made for a rather interesting integration. That and I had inspiration and decided to start writing. I had noticed that several other fics had gone with UBW Shirou and I wanted to try for something slightly different. Not to say that their approach is bad (I have seen some good crossovers using that approach), but rather I don't want to stick to something that has already been tried before. As both an avid reader and a new writer, having variety is something I like to see.

This is… I guess you can call it a variant of Heaven's Feel Shirou. I like to see this as a possible Bad End where Shirou fails in everything but still manages to destroy the Grail in the end. For those who may not like the premise, I apologise but this was the idea I had.

This chapter is closer to that of a prologue than a true chapter 1, but I realised that splitting this into a proper prologue and a separate chapter would result in both being rather short, so I decided to put them together. As of now, I have the story planned out up to and including the Breach that happens at the end of RWBY season 2 and will continue working on how I envision the story to go. As the story moves along, there will expectedly be divergences from canon, starting with small changes that will later lead to larger ones. The butterfly effect if you will.

Thank you for reading this fic of mine and if you have questions, please leave a review or send a message. I will do my best to answer the more pressing questions in the following chapter's AN so long as they don't spoil any future details. I hope that you will enjoy reading this fic as much as I did writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Ruby Rose glanced about the ruined street, now filled with upwards of two dozen men in identical black suits, red ties and sunglasses. Most had scowls on their faces and each brandished a large red cleaver. After sending the first handful flying, they had stopped rushing in, taking their time to cautiously circle around her before moving in with coordinated strikes.

Firing off another round from her High Calibre Sniper-Scythe Crescent Rose, Ruby used the recoil to propel her into another group of thugs. She slammed heels first into one, using his body as a springboard to change directions and spun into another two standing to his side. Her weapon's large frame smashed into their heads with enough force to kill them both had they not possessed any Aura. Landing gracefully on her feet, she pirouetted on the spot, sweeping another one off his feet with Crescent Rose, the weapon spinning around her to smack him into the nearby wall with all the finesse of a baseball player.

A trio ran up, arms raised in an attempt to cut her down from behind. Looking over her shoulder once, Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at the ground and pulled the trigger located along the shaft of its scythe form. She somersaulted backwards and landed just behind the three unfortunate men who were not nearly fast enough to keep up. A bullet-propelled swing hit them from the side and sent all three tumbling into a sprawling heap.

A clink reached her ears just as a small red object bounced and landed at her feet. Ruby knew what it was, having been subjected to the same trick just minutes before. She leapt away, using the recoil from Crescent Rose to get her as far away as she could even as a whistling sound pierced the air and a glowing projectile struck the burn Dust crystal. The resulting inferno was large enough to scorch the nearby buildings, the heatwave shattering windows and setting plants ablaze.

Ruby shielded her eyes as the heat pounded at her person. She did not have time to dally, as the nearby henchmen took the opportunity to renew their attack. Ruby dived into a roll as a number of red cleavers carved through the space she had previously inhabited. She squeezed the trigger twice, quickly reloading after each shot. She accelerated through the air like a red blur, twisting her weapon around as she approached the group that had gotten close. Crescent Rose found its target and a pair of very well deserving victims made their mark on the building behind them, sliding down the wall after leaving a spider web of cracks in the concrete.

Even with Ruby's combat style that granted superior speed over her adversaries, she was still heavily outnumbered despite being leagues ahead of any of her opponents in terms of skill. The leader of the thugs barely moved throughout most of the fight, seemingly preferring to watch as his men did the work. Yet his occasional attacks would invariably force her to evade as he either detonated Dust crystals or shot directly at her person. These attacks would open up holes in her defence that the nearby henchmen would swiftly take advantage of. Ruby could already feel some exhaustion creeping up on her as the prolonged battle took its toll on both her stamina as well as her Aura. While her Aura had protected her from the worst of the Dust explosions, she did not know if she could handle much more with what she had left.

Ruby clicked her teeth in frustration as she lowered her head while another glowing projectile screeched overhead. Those men had the temerity to rob not only the Dust store she had been in but also attempted to rob her personally. She could not take that sitting down.

' _Why is it so hard to beat these guys?!'_ Ruby complained in her mind. _'They just keep coming! It's not fair! Where are they all coming from?'_

Ruby batted away one man who had stepped within the range of her swing. The blade of Crescent Rose was driven into the ground as she spun around the shaft, kicking away a few more who had crept up around her.

A sudden cry rang through the still night sky as one of the black suited men turned into a high speed projectile, flying past Ruby from where he had been standing behind her. He crashed into another group of men who somehow could not stop his flight and they joined him as he tumbled through the window of a shop with the unique sound only a body breaking glass could make. Sufficient to say, none of them emerged from within the store.

The fighting seemed to pause as all the combatants including Ruby Rose turned to look at the newcomer. The man in the white suit narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head to look past several of his henchmen. Ruby stared at the young man, probably only a couple years older than her, poised in a ready stance as he retracted the fist that sent the man flying. In his hands were a pair of matching black and white curved swords of a design she had never seen before. The sheer beauty of the weapons took Ruby's breath away and if not for the situation she was in, she would have squealed in excitement.

' _Those swords are amazing! They're so beautiful! Even I can see from here how well forged they are! I wonder if he will let me see them later? I want to hold them! I'll have to ask him about them once we're done!'_

Ruby reluctantly tore her eyes away from the masterpieces of blacksmithing and looked at the man holding the weapons. He was stood nearly a full head taller than her and he wore plain jeans and a white shirt with long blue sleeves that were slightly tattered. He had a head of spiky auburn hair interrupted by a single white streak above his left eye. His golden eyes were narrowed as he glared at the men that were still standing. For a brief moment, they flicked over to her and Ruby was taken aback at the pressure behind those eyes. The man nodded his head once and she understood the message behind the gesture. Wordlessly, she turned back to the man in the white suit and bowler hat who was now sporting a worrisome frown rather than the cocksure smirk he previously had. Ruby bent her knees and propelled herself forward with the recoil from Crescent Rose even as her newfound ally readied his swords and charged into the fray.

0-0-0

Emiya Shirou glanced at the girl and noted her weapon, _Crescent Rose_ , as the information about it and her creator and wielder, _Ruby Rose_ , made themselves known to him as the knowledge was stored within his Reality Marble. He knew it was a scythe that also functioned as a gun, or to be specific, a sniper rifle. He knew how she used the weapon; by combining its recoil with her own ability to move at extreme speed, she was able to greatly increase the force behind her blows and jump around the battlefield with ease. He decided, however, that he did not want to know what kind of training she had gone through that would enable a girl her size to easily wield a weapon that was larger than herself.

Shirou slashed upwards with Kanshou, knocking aside the crude cleaver held by the man while simultaneously cutting down with the reverse side of Bakuya. The blunt end of the sword struck the man's nose with an audible crack as the man's head snapped back from the force of the blow. While Shirou did in fact want to incapacitate the man, he had no intention of killing him by accident and so used only the back of his swords when directly striking the body. Surprisingly, the man did not fall from the blow but just staggered back in a daze for a couple of seconds before glaring at Shirou and running at him with an angry yell.

Shirou frowned as he lashed out with three consecutive quick strikes at the man's neck, shoulder and sternum which finally brought him down. His attacks were doing less damage than he had expected. The people of this world seemed to have their own version of magecraft that acted like a bounded field that surrounded their person, glowing with a faint light when receiving attacks. It mitigated damage to their bodies to a certain extent, and while strong enough blows could penetrate this defence, damage would invariably be lessened.

Armed with this new knowledge, Shirou adjusted his strength accordingly. Using Reinforcement to augment his swings, his next strike shattered the cleaver and his follow up with the back of his blade sent the next man crashing through the window of a closed diner and landing on the wooden counter which exploded in a shower of splinters. Brief groans could be heard from within but the man did not recover. Shirou grimaced momentarily at the property damage, hoping that the owner had insurance to cover the damage that had been done.

Shirou aimed a kick at the knee of his next opponent. The limb crumpled under the strength of the blow and the man lurched forward with a cry of pain that was cut short as Shirou's leg snapped back up to deliver a kick to the man's chest. Noting that the man was out of the fight, Shirou turned as he raised an arm to block another incoming slash. The cleaver stopped, unable to even crack his Reinforced skin. Bewilderment turned to pain as Shirou backhanded the offending weapon away and punched the assailant straight in the face. One quick blow to the stomach after that was sufficient to incapacitate the man.

The next few men fell with quick succession as Shirou weaved through their midst, each strike either disarming or incapacitating their recipient. Shirou could feel the heat in his arms and legs as the prana thrummed within, hardening his muscles while strengthening his skin and flesh. Archer's combat knowledge flowed into him as he found himself subconsciously executing the fastest and most efficient means of incapacitating his enemies; his body going through the motions as though it were second nature to him.

Turning, Shirou saw that the girl with the scythe had finished up the rest of the thugs. All that was left was the man in the fancy suit and eyeliner. The man in question took one final puff of his cigar before squashing it beneath his cane. _Melodic Cudgel_ , Shirou's mind supplied as he narrowed his eyes at its other capabilities. Judging by the level of skill the man possessed, Shirou would need more of Archer's knowledge than what he currently had access to in order to fight effectively against him. Shirou may have the knowledge of combat but his human body would not be able to fully replicate the techniques of a Servant. His opponent, on the other hand, had years of experience along with a weapon he had already mastered. The outcome would be obvious if he chose to recklessly attack the man.

' _What is it with all the weapons here incorporating firearms? First that girl's scythe and now this cane. Is it some practice in this world where personal weapons must have multiple functions?'_ Shirou wondered as he straightened his back and slowly closed in, keeping a cautious eye on man's weapon.

"Well, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," The man drawled as he raised his cane. The act immediately put Shirou on the defensive as he had already catalogued that weapon and knew exactly what it was capable of. "But as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The man fired a shot at the ground, sending up a wall of concrete and dust. Shirou closed his eyes for a fraction of a second as his vision dropped from the explosion. Looking beside him, he noticed the girl, _Ruby_ he reminded himself, also reacting similarly.

As the dust cleared, the man had already disappeared from the shop front.

Looking around, Shirou and Ruby homed in on the individual in white quickly climbing up a ladder on the side of a nearby building. "You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked, turning to the shop keeper who had been watching the fight from inside the safety of his shop.

Seeing a nod, Ruby turned back to the building where the thief was escaping on to. She pointed Crescent Rose behind her and squeezed the trigger. The next moment, she was soaring up to the top of the building. Shirou heaved a sigh at the sight. _'I'm never going to get used to the weapons of this world.'_

Flooding his legs with magical energy, Shirou Reinforced them to the breaking point and jumped, the ground beneath his feet caving into a crater just as his feet left the concrete. He flew in a smooth parabolic arc and landed silently on the heels of his feet. He was just in time to see the man, now on some sort of airship, toss out a large red stone. Shirou's eyes widened in recognition as he recalled the battle, where the man had detonated smaller crystals which had been sufficient to produce large explosions on their own. One that size? He would be well within the blast radius from where he was at the edge of the roof. That meant trouble for the girl who was standing not a metre away from where the crystal had landed.

Shirou was already running as the man aimed at the crystal and fired another shot from his cane. Raising one arm in front of him as he passed by Ruby who seemed to have reacted too late to the threat, he roared out the name of the shield of the Greek hero Ajax as the magic circuits in his arm fired to life.

"Rho Aias!"

Five petals of light bloomed just as the crystal ignited and produced a fire storm that engulfed nearly the entire rooftop.

While tracing a shield or defensive armament incurred a greater cost in terms of magical energy as compared to a weapon, Rho Aias had been one of Archer's favourites in his time as a Counter Guardian. Among the various weapons and defensive armaments stored in Archer's memories, Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens had been one that was commonly used in Archer's past activities. Despite not having access to the majority of Archer's arsenal due to most of the Servant's memories still being a blur, this was one of the few available to Shirou at that point in time.

The inferno struck the shield and stopped. Shirou kept his arm raised and continually pumped magical energy into the conceptual armament to keep it in existence. The man on the airship laughed as the rooftop looked to have been entirely decimated from the Dust crystal. His laughter petered out as the smoke cleared to reveal both the girl and the young man to be completely unscathed.

Shirou grimaced as he stopped supplying the shield with prana and it faded from existence. Sweat trickled down his brow and the air in his lungs burned as though he had just finished running a marathon. The tracing took its toll on his body; even when using the magical reserves from Archer's arm, it was still a limited quantity and Shirou did not have the luxury of spending his energy however he liked. He never noticed the girl standing behind him with large awestruck eyes.

Shirou threw Kanshou and Bakuya, the white and black blades spinning as they struck the side of the airship. Tracing another pair, Shirou threw those too. He continued this pattern as more and more of the white and black falchions embedded themselves into the side of the airship. It would only be a matter of time before one of them struck a component crucial to keeping the craft in the air.

"Oh shit." The man on the airship cursed under his breath as he stepped out of view. The vehicle tilted for a moment before another individual stepped close to the door. A stream of fire shot out of the airship's door and disintegrated the next pair of blades approaching the vehicle. With an audible crack, the concrete beneath Shirou's feet superheated and he jumped back as the red hot material burst upwards in a pillar of fire. Further copies of Kanshou and Bakuya were quickly destroyed in quick successive bursts of fire.

' _Whoever it is in there, this is a ridiculous level of fire manipulation considering the lack of a setup,'_ Shirou grudgingly acknowledged as none of his blades even got near the airship before they were destroyed.

Ruby had appeared beside him as he launched his swords at the airship, using her own weapon to fire round after round at it, only for the person standing in the hatch to block each and every shot with almost insulting ease.

The figure shrouded in the darkness of the airship raised its hand. Shirou glanced around him in alarm as now an entire half of the roof was glowing red. Turning, he quickly grabbed the girl behind him and jumped away. A split second later, large pillars of fire sprouted up. Had either of them been there, they would have been burnt to a crisp in an instant.

' _This world is crazy,'_ Shirou thought to himself as the heatwave dissipated. _'First multi-form weapons, then exploding crystals of a material I've never seen before, and now high level elemental manipulation with no incantation delay. I've never even seen Tohsaka use a spell of this magnitude before.'_

Shirou stood up to see the airship already flying away at a speed that he would never be able to catch up to even with magically enhanced speed. For a moment, he considered tracing a weapon that could take out the vehicle even at that distance but then he dismissed the idea. As it was, he had already displayed far too much of his magic. He could get away with Kanshou and Bakuya but if he used anything more, it was unlikely that the resulting attack would not be noticed by others and that could raise questions he had no intention of answering. Furthermore, he was unused to tracing so many weapons and was already suffering from the strain. Shirou was not sure of he was even capable of tracing a high ranked Noble Phantasm in his current condition.

With a release of air, Shirou forced himself to relax as the night became quiet once more.

"That was SO COOL!"

Shirou jumped at the sudden shout from behind him. He whirled to see the girl staring up at him with shining eyes.

"Are you a Huntsman? How did you make that shield? Was it Dust? What kind of Dust did you use? What about those swords? They're really beautiful! Where did you learn to fight so well with them? How did you create so many copies of them? Do they have a name? Where did you get them? Can I take a look at them? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Shirou took an involuntary step back at the rapid stream of questions that assaulted him.

"Wait! Stop!" Shirou replied hastily. "I can't keep up with you like this."

The girl seemed to have noticed and blushed, shuffling her feet as she retracted her weapon into its gun form and kept it in her cloak. Now that they were no longer fighting, Shirou could finally stop to observe the girl. She had short shoulder-length black hair with red highlights, the fringe on the right side of her face falling down to her neckline. She had bright silver eyes set in the face of a young girl with rounded cheeks and a playful smile on her lips. She wore a black dress with long sleeves and red frills, and a bright red cloak attached to her shoulders with two cross shaped ornaments. A belt hung loosely at her waist with the symbol of a rose beside what looked to be ammunition pouches. Her feet were clad in a pair of boots that extended up to just below her knees while black tights covered her legs.

"Sorry! It's just a habit of mine. I really like weapons," the girl apologised with a nervous laugh. "Oh! I forgot, my name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you! Are you a Huntsman? You look really young to be a Huntsman."

Shirou hesitated. _'This is going to be a problem. There's still too much about this world I don't know yet. I can't just give any answer. In the first place, is magecraft even a widely known concept in this world? It's probably better if I don't make reference to magecraft at all. For all I know, this world runs on something different. I'll just have to play it safe for now until I can learn more about this world.'_

Shirou chose his words carefully. "No, I'm not a Huntsman," He replied with a shake of his head. It was not a false statement by any means. He decided that he would answer as specifically as he could, giving away nothing about his true origins or abilities so long as he did not mention anything related to those topics. He would have to find a way around questions about his abilities if the girl asked about it. "My name is Emiya Shirou, but you can just call me Shirou I guess."

"Ahem."

Shirou and Ruby froze and turned to see a woman standing a distance from them, tapping her heeled foot on the ground as she folded her arms across her chest. Rather disturbingly, the woman's choice of weapon was a riding crop. She eyes the two younger individuals who looked like deer caught in a car's headlights and frowned at both.

While Shirou was inwardly relieved that Ruby had something else to be concerned about and had stopped asking about him, he was also horrified by the prospect that others had likely been observing the battle and noticed his abilities. This was arguably worse than trying to evade questioning from the younger girl.

"The two of you are going to have to come with me."

0-0-0

Shirou glanced about the small room he had been kept in for the past couple hours. The woman – Ruby called her a Huntress – had taken them to what seemed like a detention centre after encountering them after the fight on the streets. In hindsight, even though Shirou had not seen anyone around that part of the city when the fight had been going on, it would be obvious that no small amount of people would be aware of it due to the very loud explosions that had occurred.

' _It was a good thing then that I did not use any of Archer's other Noble Phantasms. Had I used any, I doubt I could have kept the existence of my magecraft a secret. I need to be more careful of the surroundings for future battles.'_

His foot tapped on the ground as he fidgeted in the chair he was sitting in, impatience and nervousness resulting in an unconscious reaction of the body. Aside from the chair and a bare metal table, the room was empty. A mirror covered one wall and Shirou knew it was likely only one-way. His every action was probably being observed or even recorded. Ruby had been taken to another room nearby, likely experiencing the same treatment until someone came to interrogate them. Shirou closed his eyes and he saw the aftermath of the fight in his mind's eye. The sheer amount of property damage caused in the fight was not something he could pay for if the city was pressing charges.

' _I get sent to another world and in less than an hour I get arrested for causing damage to the city while rescue a girl from a gang of thugs? How is it I keep getting into this kind of trouble?'_

The door opened and Shirou unconsciously sat straighter in the chair. A man in a black suit and circular glasses walked in. He had messy white hair and a green scarf around his neck. He balanced a cane on one arm and in his hand was a…coffee mug? Shirou blinked before noticing the device in the man's other hand. It looked like a tablet of sorts but was made of a translucent material. He turned back to the man whose gaze was inscrutable as he looked at Shirou, no doubt taking in every detail of his person just like how Shirou did for him.

After having survived through the Holy Grail War, Shirou had met beings beyond the scope of humans, and the man in front of him was setting off warnings in his head that he had only experienced when in the presence of hostile Servants. Despite having a calm expression and body devoid of any tension, there was no doubt in Shirou's mind that the man possessed power far greater than any other person he had met since arriving in that world.

"So, Mr Emiya I presume? No need to be so stiff. You're not in trouble." The man seemed to have known some of Shirou's inner worries and quickly tried to set the tone. His words did little to assure Shirou, who was tensed for a very different reason.

Shirou relaxed but only slightly. That was one less issue he had to worry about, but the more pressing one was still at hand. It did however help to stabilise some of his emotions as he looked at the man with some curiosity. "Then why am I still held here if I'm not in trouble? Unless you have questions that you want me to answer."

The man gave a brief smile. "Very perceptive of you. Your guess is correct. My name is Ozpin and I work closely with the Vale council. While you are not being held responsible for the fighting that took place following a robbery at the Dust store, there are some details that we need to confirm. Don't worry, I'm not here to scare you. Help me understand some matters and you can be on your way right after."

Shirou contemplated it. On one hand, if he was not being held for any charges then technically he could get away with not answering any of the man's questions as they would not have a reason to keep him there regardless. On the other, this was a different world, and things might not work the same way they did back in his world. But would it be bad to just answer a few harmless questions?

 _I guess it'll be easier if I just cooperated. The faster I get this done, the faster I can leave,'_ Shirou decided as he looked back up at Ozpin who was standing in front of him, patiently waiting for a response.

"What would you like to know?" Shirou finally asked.

"First question. Who are you?"

Shirou blinked at the sudden question. Before he could open his mouth Ozpin continued his explanation as he read off from his tablet.

"Emiya Shirou. First name Shirou, surname Emiya. Age Seventeen. Height one hundred and sixty-seven centimetres. Hair colour auburn with a streak of white. Our databases have no record of someone with your name or appearance. I have searched through the entire combined database with no success, which means that you are not registered in any of the four Kingdoms as a citizen, not just Vale. So I believe the first order of the night would be to confirm your identity."

Shirou sucked in a breath as his mind quickly processed what he knew.

' _I can't just tell him that I'm from another world. Either he'll think I'm crazy and have me locked up in a mental institute, and even if he believes me I'll likely still be locked up anyway. I don't think I can get away with a lie. So what can I say? I can't give him any more suspicions as to my identity.'_

"I'm not from any of the four Kingdoms. I'm… from outside. This is my first time here." Shirou hoped that the man would not press any further.

"So you lived in one of the settlements outside of the Kingdoms and have never stepped into any of them before. That would certainly explain how we have no records of you before today." Ozpin nodded, making a fortunate presumption of Shirou's origin much to his relief.

Shirou nodded, hoping to confirm Ozpin's train of thought. While he felt slightly guilty for misleading the man, Shirou had no other choice as the whole truth was out of the question. Ozpin would have to settle for a half truth.

"You are intending to stay in Vale?"

Another nod.

"Very well. In that case, in light of your contributions in trying to stop a rather… well known thief who has been causing trouble around the city for some time, we will assist you in creating a record and registering you as a citizen of Vale. This is more for our sake than yours. I hope you understand that with the current problems we're facing, we need to be able to identify anyone that steps foot into the city. I believe there are no issues with that?"

Shirou shook his head. Inwardly he was relieved. If he was registered as a citizen, then that would remove a lot of restrictions on his movement. He would have the ability to search for the person who sent him to this world more or less unhindered.

"I don't suppose you have any form of identification that we can use?"

Shirou responded in the negative but much to Shirou's relief Ozpin did not seem bothered by that fact.

"I understand. It's no issue. Many of the settlements far outside the borders do not have much in the way of formal identification. Now on to the second question. It seems that you have already had your Aura unlocked and you possess a rather impressive quantity of Aura too." Ozpin noted, a strange glint in his eyes as he scanned the information shown on his device.

Shirou was confused at the terminology used but refused to let it show as he fixed his face in a blank expression. He could not ask what the man was referring to without revealing his ignorance. From what he was hearing, he suspected that Aura was how magical energy was referred to in this world. If so, then it meant that magecraft, or whatever it was that they used, was a lot more common in this world than his own, where magecraft was a closely guarded secret by a very small group of people. Shirou could only hope that Ozpin would continue with his explanation so that he had more information to work with.

"But we noticed something very strange about your Aura. All individuals' Aura have a colour that we can see or detect. Indeed, they can only have Aura of one colour as it represents their very being. However, your Aura has not one but _two_ colours. I can assure you that this is not a machine error. We have checked several times and the same result appears every time. As far as we know, this has never been recorded before. So you can see why we find this to be of such importance. Could you perhaps explain how you came to have such a strange condition?"

Shirou slowly went over the information. Aura of two colours? He had a suspicion as to why it was so, but he could not confirm it. Not yet.

"I never knew of it before you told me," Shirou admitted. "I'm sorry but I don't know how it came to be that my Aura has two different colours."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed slightly. It was such a small gesture that Shirou would have missed it if he were not specifically looking for a reaction from the man. It seemed that Shirou's answer was not what he had expected, almost as though he had hoped to get some form of confirmation from Shirou. Likely due to being unable to detect any falsehood in Shirou's reply, his expression returned to normal.

"I see. That's fine. But if you don't mind me asking, did anything happen to you in the past that was significant?" Shirou's face registered confusion at the question. Ozpin quickly added, "I'm referring to anything out of the ordinary. Maybe we can find out what caused your unique condition even if you don't know about it."

' _Out of the ordinary? You mean like getting dragged into a free-for-all between magi for an all-powerful wish granting artefact, finding out that one of your closest friends was a magus, that heroes of past were summoned as empowered familiars to fight for said artefact, having your arm replaced with one belonging to your future alternate self and then having to destroy said artefact from spawning the incarnation of an evil god?'_

Shirou shook his head and Ozpin seemed to deflate a little.

"Just…just out of curiosity." Shirou spoke and Ozpin's attention was back on him. "What colour, or what colours, is my Aura?"

Ozpin tapped his tablet several times and read something on it. "From what we have been able to see, your Aura is a mix of gold and dark red. Neither are particularly uncommon by any means."

Shirou nodded and thanked the man for the information.

' _Gold and dark red. The first thing that comes to mind when I think of those colours is myself and Archer. I suppose this confirms it. Aura is the same thing as magical energy, or at least they are identified as the same in this world. They are somehow able to tell that I have two different and distinct sources of magical energy in my body. That is certainly… interesting.'_

"That concludes most of what I need. Thank you for cooperating with me. I have just one last question. What are your plans now that you are here in Vale?"

That question caught Shirou off guard.

"I…I don't have any plans just yet," Shirou answered hesitantly. "I have a lot of things to think about right now."

"I understand that. But having been said, it is strange for someone to arrive here without an objective. Most people who come to Vale have specific plans in mind. Some come here for education, others for work and some even as tourists to experience what Vale has to offer."

Shirou winced as that brought back memories of the end of the War. "I didn't come to Vale out of choice," he replied softly. "I didn't have a place to go back to."

Ozpin's eyes softened at that. "I am sorry. I didn't realise that was the reason why you are here. That was insensitive of me. Even when losing a settlement outside the borders is a known risk, having it happen is still something we don't wish to see."

Shirou nodded. While that certainly was not what he had meant, it was not too far from the truth either.

"In that case, would you be interested in a place in my school?"

Shirou's brain came to a stop.

"What?" Shirou looked up at the man, surprise and shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard that right."

Ozpin just chuckled. "I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. It is located here in Vale with the purpose of training new generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses to combat the Grimm. You are of the right age to join and I do have some vacancies as of now. You have already displayed impressive skill at combat, especially with dual wielding which has been noted to be particularly difficult to master. For someone who lived in a settlement with no proper training school, achieving that level of skill at your age is nothing short of a feat. I do believe that you will fit in well with the rest of my students."

Shirou licked his lips nervously as he thought about it. It would provide him with security and a place to stay for the foreseeable future, certainly. But that would also restrict his movements as he would be required to be at the school for most of the time. Leaving Vale would likely be out of the question entirely. He would likely have to give up on his search. The offer had both its good and bad, and Shirou found himself with an unexpectedly hard time deciding on a course of action. From what he had seen, including that Huntress who collected him after the fight, such a career would inevitably require him to defend the people in the city against threats, such as this Grimm, whatever they may be. That sounded uncomfortably similar to what he had once wanted to do.

To save those in need of saving.

" _You're already an adult so it may be impossible for you. But I can do it. So leave your dream to me."_

Shirou clenched his teeth as a painful memory surfaced. A memory of a day when he first learned of the regrets of the man who had saved him; the day where he chose to live that dream for the man who could not. The dream he threw away. His heart ached. He had learnt of how truly impossible it was to fulfil that dream. That the dream was just an ideal, not a reality. Now what Ozpin was giving him was basically telling him to walk that path again.

Could he do it? It was tempting. The offer was like hanging an apple just in front of a hungry child, within arm's reach. He could take it. All he had to do was want to take it.

"I… I don't…" Shirou stammered, his voice cracking. His hands were clenched on his legs beneath the table, the knuckles turning bone white as they trembled. "I don't know. I need some time to think. This… This is a big decision for me to make."

Ozpin smiled not unkindly. "That's alright. The school term starts in two weeks' time. You have up to a week to decide if you want to join my school." His tone turned serious as he continued.

"I am not forcing you to enrol. I see potential in you and that is the reason I made the offer. I don't refer to just your combat potential, but your potential as a person. I don't know what happened to you before, but when I watched you go to the aid of Ms Rose even when you did not know her, I saw a man who wanted to help others more than anything else in the world. And I think you know that as well as I do."

Shirou remained silent. The man's words resonated with him at his very core. Ozpin was right in a way. Shirou did want it. Or at least a part of him did. A part of him wanted to pick up that beautiful dream and live it once more, even though he knew of the impossibility of actually achieving it. It had defined his person for as long as he could remember. The Emiya Shirou of the present had no identity, no purpose. Like a sword left to rust though disuse, he would wither away if he continued to lack a direction he could move in.

"Thank you. I will definitely consider your offer. I really appreciate it."

Ozpin nodded his head as he sipped from his coffee mug. "Well, then that concludes our business here. Mr Emiya, you're free to go."

Ozpin turned to leave the room.

"Erm… Mr Ozpin?"

The man in question paused as he regarded Shirou with a curious eye.

"Just Ozpin is fine. But yes Mr Emiya?"

Shirou shifted in his seat as he scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable with what he was about to ask. "Do you happen to know any cheap accommodation in the city? I haven't had time to find a place to stay since arriving."

Ozpin simply smiled at the honest statement. He did not miss the slight plea that went unsaid either. Needless to say, it was a small issue for someone in his position. It would not be the first time he had bent the rules a little either.

"I believe I can arrange something."

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Firstly, wow. The reception to this fic was far greater than I had imagined it would be. A really big thanks to everyone who followed/favourite this fic. As a new writer, this means a lot to me and I promise I'll do my best to continue improving the quality of my writing.

So here we see the first events to transpire in Remnant. Shirou gets some understanding of how things work in Remnant, however limited it is. We see that Shirou is relatively calm both in and out of battle, and able to analyse details on the go. This is in part due to Archer's influence on his mind-set. It's a very small and subtle thing, but it will affect his decision making and thought processes a little.

We also see that there are a lot more of those henchmen helping Roman here than what was shown in episode 1 of RWBY. This is intentional, and it is linked to another plot point that I will bring up a bit later into the story. Please don't ask about it cause I won't be able to say anything.

As for the idea I have for this fic, I fully agree that it's not entirely original. It's already been done countless times where Shirou goes some other world and basically "undoes" what happened in the Nasuverse. This is my limitations as a new author. But that doesn't mean I won't try to put my own spin on it. I am sorry if some of you don't like how this goes.

Speaking of Nasuverse, I have tried to stick to the mechanics of the Nasuverse, but if anyone finds something missing or wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to try for accuracy on this part as much as possible and your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Note to UnholyDiver: Yorokobe shounen. It seems that your wish will finally be granted. There is now an Oxford comma in the title (thanks for the suggestion, it does read better with the comma now that I think about it). =D

0-0-0

Now, I'll answer a number of questions that have been asked and some that have not, but they will all be questions that I'm sure a lot of you readers have been thinking of. They're here to help shed some light on the premises I have come up with and the general direction I want this fic to go without spoiling major events I'm planning.

 **Q: Why bring in HF Shirou if you're just going to make him choose his ideals again?**

When I followed F/SN, I got the impression that when Shirou was rescued out of the fire, spiritually and emotionally he was completely empty. So when he saw Kiritsugu and how happy he was, the desire to want to experience the same happiness by saving others was embedded deep into him to the point of being part of his very person.

My interpretation is that when something becomes that integral an aspect of a person, it is not so easily discarded. You don't just lose a part of yourself like that. So my version of Shirou is someone who at his core still wishes to save others even if he no longer wishes to be a Hero of Justice. I believe there is a distinction there. Given time, he will eventually reach his own understanding on this issue, but he won't return to his idealistic self like in the Fate or UBW routes.

 **Q: How was Shirou healed?**

I'm just going to go with "Zelretch did it." Truth be told, this along with the integration of Archer's arm is the biggest and hopefully only asspull I make for this story. I just assumed that the guy who beat Type Moon and has been alive for over a millennium has more than a few tricks under his belt and went with it. Hopefully it's not too far of a stretch but I had to do it for story progression. For the Nasuverse fans out there, I hope this won't be a sticking point. I know because it grates on me somewhat as well but I have my limitations. And no, Shirou is not a Dead Apostle.

 **Q: Having full access to Archer's arm is really broken without the drawbacks.**

Yes, and I agree with that. That is why I did not give Shirou full access to Archer's experience and weapons right from the start. He will have to work for them by slowly unlocking them with time and effort. Plus, he will not have all of Archer's weapons. It's only the knowledge of one arm, not that of the whole Servant Archer. That's how I'm balancing his power.

 **Q: How strong is this Shirou?**

Stronger than UBW Shirou in that this Shirou has enough prana reserves to theoretically enact Unlimited Blade Works without an external source thanks to the magic circuits located in Archer's Arm (UBW Shirou needed prana from Rin to pull it off). However, he's weaker than UBW Shirou in that this Shirou currently has less of Archer's techniques and less weapons. Even with full access to the knowledge the arm provides, he will at best be slightly better than UBW Shirou in terms of technique but still have a smaller arsenal. He's also way beneath a Servant in terms of power, and physically he's still the same. Still human. A human with more magical reserves than most will ever achieve in their lifetime but essentially still human.

 **Q: How does Shirou compare in terms of combat ability to others in Remnant at his current level?**

Remember that most combat ready individuals that Shirou ever has a chance to fight will have Aura and maybe also Semblance. Shirou has _some_ of Archer's techniques and experiences and he is limiting himself to just using Kanshou and Bakuya most of the time to avoid revealing the true nature of his power. I would put Shirou at above average if not close to the top of his cohort at Beacon due to combat experience. A veteran Huntsman or Huntress can still easily beat Shirou due to experience, skill and Semblance use. It'll be a different story when he traces more weapons but there won't be much of that until later on.

 **Q: Will you bring in romance/character pairings for Shirou into this story?**

What I can tell you is that up to the point I have planned out, there is no romance. It's an area that I don't think I am able to write realistically but we'll see how things go. Again, if there is any romance (big emphasis on if), it'll only be much later in the story as I feel there needs to be sufficient interaction and character development before this can happen. It is not set in stone but for now, take it as a no.

 **Q: Will Shirou have Unlimited Blade Works?**

Ah, yes. The million-dollar question. I'll be lying if I said that I don't have plans for this in my story. But don't expect it anytime soon. Shirou needs to work towards completing his aria before he can unlock the full potential of Unlimited Blade Works and his mind-set along the way will determine how fast this process is. This will be an ongoing process throughout my story. I don't want Shirou to use UBW on what is essentially a mid-boss so expect this to be an endgame card. Also, yes, I already have this Shirou's changed aria fully planned out.

That's all from me this time. Thank you for reading this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

The sun had yet to appear on the horizon as Shirou strode through the trees with Kanshou and Bakuya in hand. He was at present outside of Vale, having been allowed to leave by the guards upon seeing his identification certifying that he was a registered resident of the city. It had already been five days since Shirou had first arrived in Vale.

Ozpin had been true to his word. The very next day after Shirou met the man, Ozpin had sent Shirou documents to certify him as a citizen. This had been after Ozpin had arranged for temporary accommodation for Shirou. In spite of how last minute it had been, Ozpin had managed to secure a simple room in a small hotel on the outskirts of the city. Rather surprisingly, Shirou had also been provided with a small amount of currency called Lien. He had been told it was a token reward for his part in dealing with the man whom he now knew as a rather prolific thief, Roman Torchwick. Somehow Shirou suspected that it came from Ozpin himself but he had no way of confirming it. Deciding that it would be unwise to look a gift horse in the mouth, he chose to just keep it as he had no other way to purchase even something basic like food without it.

Shirou stopped walking when a low growl emerged from the undergrowth some distance ahead of him. His golden eyes narrowed as the bushes rustled to reveal a group of large wolf-like creatures, Beowolves.

The Grimm.

The day Shirou received his resident identification card, he had gone straight to the nearby library to find out more about the world he was in. Aside from information on the four Kingdoms, Shirou paid special attention to books with detailed information on Grimm. From what he knew, the creatures had been around in the world, it was called Remnant Shirou found, for as long as humanity had been recorded to exist. They were said to have no soul, and were attracted to areas containing large amounts of negative emotions.

The Grimm came in many different forms, most of which mimicked those of other animals although a few were more unnatural in origin. Most of the world was uninhabited due to the spread of Grimm and aside from the four Kingdoms, there were only a sparse number of small settlements that existed. It was unknown how Grimm were created and why they only targeted humanity and generally left other forms of life alone.

Shirou gripped Kanshou and Bakuya tight as the large creatures with a white, black and red colour scheme brought back memories of when Sakura had been corrupted by the essence of the Servant Avenger. That the twisted creatures seem to share Avenger's affinity for evil and negative emotions did little to endear them to Shirou.

One of the Beowolves gave a howl and pounced, front limbs held out with claws outstretched. Black and white blades flashed in the starlight as Shirou spun to the side right at the last moment. The Beowolf split into pieces, its head being the first to come apart from the rest of its body before front limbs did the same. The rest of the pack tensed as Shirou turned his gaze on them. Despite being primitive creatures with little to no intelligence, they were still able to sense the anger and pain that churned within the human. Yet there was no fear. Unlike countless humans that the Grimm had encountered since time immemorial, there had been few that held absolutely no fear of their kind. This human was one of them.

The rest of the pack fanned out and circled around Shirou who kept a calm gaze on the ones that remained in front of him. The two that did not move at all were larger than the rest, and their bodies were covered by a larger number of white spines that protruded from various parts of their body.

' _Those must be the Alphas.'_ Shirou concluded as he remembered the details he had learnt. Alphas tended to be older individuals, which also meant they were both larger, stronger and more intelligent than their younger counterparts. Factoring in these details, Shirou believed that defeating them were still within his ability.

The pack charged at him at once. Shirou fell into a crouch as one Beowolf soared over him. A well timed upswing tore the creature in half from neck to groin. Rolling forward, he lashed out with a quick stab that saw his weapon buried up to the hilt in the chest of another. A sideways slash freed the blade from a body that had already begun to dissipate, black flesh turning into smoke. Shirou threw Kanshou and Bakuya and the falchions flew through the air to claim another victim. The swords disappeared into motes of blue light as Shirou dispelled them and traced a new pair in his hands. The new copies appeared just in time as Shirou spun around, removing one outstretched claw. The creature had no time to react as Shirou completed the spin and his other arm came down in a vicious arc to remove its head.

This was as much a way for Shirou to relieve himself of his pent up stress as it was for him to get used to Archer's combat knowledge. Over the past few days, he had slowly come to realise the full extent to which the Servant's knowledge and abilities had seeped into his own. When Archer's arm had somehow been altered to properly integrate with the rest of his body, that action had caused the accumulated knowledge within the limb to undergo a similar process.

Yet the outcome was far from perfect. Archer's various memories and the records of the weapons the Servant had seen in his lifetime were haphazardly integrated with Shirou's own, creating a mess that he had no idea where to start searching from. It was as though various books that were Archer's memories were randomly slotted into the bookshelf that was Shirou's brain regardless of where they should be placed. This meant that most of Archer's weapons were currently unavailable to Shirou as the memories of the weapons had not been properly processed by his brain, and hence not stored in his Reality Marble. He now had the unenviable task of slowly going through his memories to sort out what was new in order to gain full access to the weapons and knowledge imparted to him.

' _Seems like I have my work cut out for me. That bastard. Forever causing trouble for me even after he's gone.'_ Shirou could see the red clad Servant with that smirk on his face as he groused over his situation. It could potentially take him months if not years to gain full access to all of Archer's memories and even then it would likely require intensive effort on his part.

Shirou sighed as he seamlessly wove between two Beowolves. The black beasts fell to pieces as they passed him on either side. The clearing was now empty, save for Shirou and the two Alphas which had finally moved since they first appeared. They stalked up to Shirou as he stood there impassively. Time seemed to freeze as both sides just waited for the other to make a move.

The two Alphas made the first move, the first Alpha closing the distance with a speed that one would normally not associate with a creature of its size. It swiped at Shirou, its arm moving at a blur. Shirou caught the blow on the side of one blade as the other was poised and ready to cut down the large Grimm. At that very moment, the second Alpha dove at the opening on Shirou's right side where his arm was still raised.

"Kuh!"

Shirou's eyes widened at the move as he was forced to jump back to avoid the attack. The Alphas were displaying far greater coordination and intelligence than the rest of the pack he had just decimated, waiting for him to reveal a hole in his defence before exploiting it.

Shirou was forced back again as the two Grimm took turns to attack, waiting for Shirou to counter the first before striking immediately after. _'Looks like this is as far as I can go without using his arm.'_ He thought as he fended off the attacks. He was able to dodge or parry the attacks the Grimm were sending his way, but at his current position he would not be able to break the stalemate. _'Guess I have to do this after all.'_

Shirou inhaled once.

 ** _"This body is made of swords."_**

Magic flooded his body from what was formerly Archer's arm. Forcibly calling upon more of Archer's combat experience than what he already had, he channelled the prana through the muscles in his legs as pain lanced through his body. It was a technique he had never done in his life and so had to rely on that of the Servant's to utilise this level of magecraft. Shirou was sure that he would eventually make it his own, but it would not be today.

Shirou disappeared from where he was standing, only to reappear behind the pair of Alpha Beowolves a fraction of a second later in a gust of wind. The Grimm died before they could comprehend what happened, cut into pieces that quickly dissipated. The clearing was silent once more as Shirou listened for any tell-tale signs of more Grimm but there were none.

He was slowly adapting his techniques to fit those of Archer's, but his body would require much more time before it could fully execute them. Until then, he would have to rely on artificially enhancing his strength and speed to compensate for what his body lacked.

' _It would have been so much easier if I could trace one of Archer's explosive Noble Phantasms. But even then there's no way I could use any of them without causing permanent damage to the area so it's probably not a good idea.'_

Shirou slowly made his way back to the city, his purpose for venturing into the forests accomplished, having tested his limits in combat against the creatures that posed the greatest threat to him. Along the way he encountered several smaller groups of Grimm which he dispatched with much more ease than the pack of Beowolves. There had been an Ursa or two and a few small Nevermores, but none had put up much challenge. Shirou did not even need to use Reinforcement to deal with them. It had been good experience nonetheless, as Shirou had not encountered those forms of Grimm before, allowing him to get a better understanding of how each type behaves and reacts in a fight. Notwithstanding the risk he took, it had turned out to be a satisfactory and worthwhile trip.

0-0-0

Shirou did not return to his room upon reaching the city. He had no belongings and every moment he stayed there was a reminder of the offer that Headmaster Ozpin had made. The man had gotten a temporary accommodation for Shirou, but had not bothered to inform Shirou that it would only last until the end of the week, which just so happened to be the deadline for Shirou to reply to his offer.

"That sly fox," Shirou muttered. He could appreciate the way Ozpin had set it up, subtly hinting at him to just accept the offer he had made. It was the kind of ploy that Archer would definitely approve of. That thought gave Shirou pause before he groaned and let his head fall into his hands. It seemed that even bits of Archer's personality had integrated themselves into his. While it was not high on his list of problems, the thought that Shirou could end up resembling that man in any way was a disturbing one.

A frown crossed Shirou's face as he ambled aimlessly around Vale. He was doing it again. For the past few days he had tried to reach a decision. But his treacherous mind had been doing its best to evade the issue, diverting his thoughts to other, less important ones. So there lies Emiya Shirou's greatest concern. That even after five days and countless hours of trying to weigh the benefits against the risks, of questioning his own desires and acknowledging his fears, he still had no answer.

The guilt he felt over his perceived failures in the Holy Grail War tore at his heart. More than anything else, it was this guilt that held him back, that continually forced him to reconsider and doubt his choices. His dreams had been plagued by recollections of the last moments of the War and not a day had passed since arriving in Remnant where Shirou did not waking up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and shaking.

Neither could Shirou shake the feeling that he did not truly belong there. Not only was he from a different world entirely, after being so close to death he did not believe he should even be alive at all. It had taken time, but Shirou was able to fully recall that conversation he had with the bodiless voice after destroying the Greater Grail. He had been shocked to discover that he truly did regret having to discard his dream of saving everyone and wished to start over.

Reaching what seemed to be a park, Shirou sat down at one of the benches overlooking a garden. The park was empty with the exception of a handful of people wandering around to admire the flowers. Shirou had returned to Vale before most of the city's population had even woken up and even after some time wandering around the city, it was still a relatively early part of the morning. If anything, he was thankful for the lack of human presence in the vicinity; it helped calm him down. He just sat there, watching as the few people slowly left until he was the only person there.

He did not know how much time had passed, and neither did he seem to care. The sun had reached its peak and started on its slow descent down the sky. Shirou paid no heed to the curious stares some passers-by had given as he sat there, immobile as a statue, eyes unblinking and gazing into the far distance.

"Hey it's Shirley!"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"No! He said that's his name! I know it sounds strange but I swear it is."

Quiet place gone.

Shirou twitched in mild annoyance but tried to tune the voices out. It did not help that the girls seem to be getting louder. With a sigh, he decided to wait until whoever it was had left. There did seem to be more people around. Shirou wondered if he should just change locations and try to find a quieter spot.

"He's not listening, Rubes."

"Ehh… did I get it wrong? Excuse me! Shirley? Hello? Err… Sword man!"

' _Wait. Sword man?'_ Shirou finally turned to look at the two girls.

"Ruby?"

"Ah! You remember me!" The young girl squealed in delight, almost hopping up and down. Shirou found that he could not help but smile at the sight of the energetic girl.

"My name is Shirou, not Shirley," He replied. Being around Ruby somehow made him feel slightly better, her exuberance easily lightening the mood in an instant. _'Maybe it's all that energy she has.'_

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

Shirou smiled before turning from the girl bowing repeatedly in apology to the taller, blonde girl beside her. The girl had long golden hair that fell past her hips, shining in the sunlight like a glowing mane. Her eyes were lilac and a playful grin adorned her lips as she watched over Ruby. Shirou shifted his eyes to her arms where a pair of short bracers were attached to her wrists. A brief glance told him all he needed to know about the gauntlets, _Ember Celica_ , and their ability to house and fire shotgun shells. Anything else, however, was lost to him due to the weapon's innate incompatibility with his brand of magecraft.

' _Again, what is with this world and firearms?'_

"What're you looking at, Handsome?" The girl asked with a smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "My face is up here."

"Just noting your weapons," Shirou replied with a shrug, jerking his head towards the pair of yellow bracers. "They're…interesting I guess. I've never seen weapons like them before." His answer brought a widening of the girl's eyes as her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe. It seemed that she had not expected that reply. Beside her, Ruby perked at his reply, a shine appearing in her own eyes as she stared at Shirou with renewed interest.

"Oh you think so too? I told Yang that Ember Celica is great but she always looks so disinterested whenever I try to get her to let me upgrade them." Ruby nodded her head sadly as she poked at the bracers.

"You could tell that these bracelets are weapons? Just like that? Wait. You mean to say you weren't checking me out?" The girl called Yang asked as she looked confused and slightly suspicious.

The reason for the girl to think that Shirou was doing such a thing eluded him.

"Yang! Stop being rude," Ruby admonished. "Not every guy likes girls with oversized breasts."

Shirou found himself blushing in spite of himself as the girl in question turned to Ruby and grabbed her in a neck lock, her own face turning red in either embarrassment or indignation. After a minor scuffle between the two girls as a bemused Shirou watched on, they separated with a huff.

"I guess I was mistaken. Most guys tend not to notice things like weapons in favour of my _other assets_." The girl apologised while she crossed her arms, the action only serving to accentuate her bust. The mischievous grin on her face told the tale as she got yelled at by Ruby again.

"So I heard that you're the one who helped Rubes against that bunch of goons. Thanks for that. Oh, by the way, my name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's sister." She introduced herself while keeping her left hand on Ruby's forehead and holding her at arm's length while the smaller girl flailed about with both arms. She held her right hand out, waiting for him to respond in kind.

"Shirou. Emiya Shirou. It's nice to meet you." He grasped her outstretched hand in a firm handshake, his action bringing another surprised and pleased look to the girl's face.

After giving Yang his name, he blinked as he briefly took in her appearance. He could understand why the girl felt that guys would stare; the clothes she wore only helped to bring focus to certain parts of her body. Yang wore a short beige vest that was cut short, exposing her midriff. The vest revealed a yellow top with an emblem of a burning heart and a simple orange scarf covered her neck. An asymmetrical white skirt was attached to her belt and opened at the front to reveal a pair of black shorts underneath. Brown leather boots came up to below her knees while a piece of cloth peeked out from the top of her left boot. Her choice of clothes did little to hide the shape of her legs, Shirou acknowledged.

Yet he felt that it was more the way the girl carried herself with an air of absolute confidence rather than her outfit that drew guys to her, even if the latter did contribute to it. While he was not interested in such things, he could freely admit that he too felt that Yang was attractive in her own right.

"I never got to thank you for the other day, Shirou. It would have been tough if you didn't show up," Ruby said as she sat beside him on the bench while Yang fell into place on Ruby's other side, looking at Shirou over the smaller girl's head.

"No problem. I just did what I felt was right at the time."

"You don't have your swords with you?" Ruby seemed to deflate as she failed to find the black and white falchions on Shirou's person.

"No reason for me to bring them while I'm in the city. It's not like I'll need to use them." Ruby did not seem to agree as she kicked at the gravel with a pout on her face.

"What are you doing here in Vale?" Shirou asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his weapons before Ruby could ask about them again. While he did not mind displaying his swords to someone who could appreciate them, he was sure the younger girl would go ballistic if she found out about his ability in relation to weapons.

"Oh we're just checking out the shops in our free time. There are a lot of great weapon stores here in Vale. You should go visit them sometime," Ruby replied, beaming at him with a goofy smile. No doubt the weapon enthusiast was recounting her experiences earlier in the day. Yang just let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head in defeat.

"Ruby, can we talk about something other than weapons for a change?" Yang asked, still smiling at her sister's antics but with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

"What's wrong with weapons? They're cool and there's so much to talk about," Ruby whined in reply. Still, she relented and turned to Shirou with another grin. "Oh! Oh! Shirou! Did you know that after we kinda sorta stopped Roman Torchwick I was offered a place in Beacon?"

Shirou raised an eyebrow in reply. "Really? Congratulations Ruby."

"My genius little sister got accepted into Beacon two years early," Yang gushed proudly as she threw her arms around Ruby and hugged the struggling girl. "I mean I'm going to Beacon too but Ruby's probably the youngest student Beacon's ever taken. Isn't that incredible?"

"Yang! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You're still fifteen Rubes. I think that qualifies."

A low whine escaped from the younger girl who managed to finally break out of her sister's bear hug. She turned back to Shirou with a huff and tried to look like nothing had happened. "So what about you? What're you doing out here by yourself?"

Shirou's mood fell as he remembered why he was there. He looked down at his own hands in silence. This reaction brought a look of confusion to Ruby and Yang as they noticed the sudden shift in Shirou's expression.

"I was thinking of a… problem that I'm currently dealing with," Shirou replied softly as he clasped his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Noting the concern in Ruby's voice, Shirou smiled in gratitude but he shook his head. It would be better for them that they did not have to be burdened with his past.

"It's a long story. I don't think you'll be interested."

At this point, Shirou fully expected the girl to give up, giving him that look of sadness she was capable of pulling off. She had done so when Shirou told her that he did not have Kanshou and Bakuya and the sad puppy dog eyes she gave had been potent to say the least.

"Nope!"

Shirou blinked and turned to Ruby.

"What?"

"Nope!"

"You're better off not knowing," Shirou responded with a brusque shake of his head, his own stubbornness flaring up. "It's not a good story."

"Nope!"

"Listen here…" Shirou tried again to only see a stubborn but determined smile pop out on the girl's lips.

"Nope! If you have a problem that you can't handle, then let me help," Ruby added, standing her ground and cutting Shirou off before he could continue. "You've done that much for me so let me return the favour."

Shirou blinked several times before turning to her sister with a look of helplessness. Yang just laughed merrily and shook her head. "Sorry, Handsome. When Ruby gets like that you'll just have to give her what she wants."

Shirou's gaze alternated between the black-and-red haired girl still glaring at him to the blonde with the wide grin like that of a person watching their favourite movie. Ruby still refused to break eye contact with him.

Finally, after several minutes Shirou caved in. "Alright, you win. But I warn you, it's not a nice story. Things… didn't end well."

Ruby leaned back against the bench in anticipation as Shirou turned away, looking back at the ground at his feet as he mentally corrected the events so as to avoid giving away any hints of his magecraft.

"I once had a… dream," Shirou began, his voice halting at times as he struggled to find the best words. "For nearly my entire life, I chased that dream. You could say that it had even become a part of me. But recently, a situation happened where I was forced to choose to either continue holding on to that dream and let someone very close to me die… or throw it away in order to save her. There was no other option. I had to choose either one."

Ruby and Yang listened with rapt attention, the playful smiles making way for concern.

"She… she had a strange power. But she could not control it. Things reached the point where her power would kill everyone in the place we lived if nothing was done. We… her older sister and I tried to stop it. To find a way… any way that could bring her back to normal. Before that I was given a choice. I could either choose to let her die and ensure the lives of the entire city, or try to save her and risk killing everyone. It should have been an easy choice. To weigh the lives on a scale, picking the option that would save the greater number; the decision should have been obvious. But…"

Shirou looked up and Ruby stiffened at the pain she saw. She wanted to do nothing more than to find some words to console Shirou, but all that she managed to force out was a feeble question. "What happened?" Ruby asked softly, as though afraid of the answer.

"I decided to turn my back on my dream, to cast aside the ideals I held to save the life of someone who meant the most to me," Shirou finally replied after a long silence. "Her sister was also a friend of mine but we argued about what to do for a while. Her power… it was not just dangerous. Using it caused her unspeakable pain and she couldn't control when it would emerge. Her sister thought that it would be better to end her suffering. I disagreed. Eventually she went along with me and we tried to save her with whatever we had to work with."

Shirou looked away again. The memories were now back in full force and it took everything in his power to keep himself from choking up. He took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "There were some problems along the way. I went to deal with them and buy time for her sister to do what she could. By the time I got to them… she had already killed her sister."

There were two sharp intakes of breath beside Shirou and he could imagine the horror on their faces. _'This is why I didn't want to tell them.'_

"It was too late to do anything by then. Her power was already manifesting itself and running out of control. I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then… then she looked at me and… she smiled and… and she asked me to end her nightmare." Shirou's hands were trembling now, and he did nothing to hide it.

"So with these hands of mine, I… I…"

His voice failed him and he hunched over, his body shaking. Shirou closed his eyes. He could not do it after all.

A moment later he felt a warmth on his hand. He opened his eyes to see that Ruby had reached over and gently gripped his hand in hers. It was an unusual sensation, something he was not used to experiencing as he rarely ever held hands with anyone. But it was not a bad feeling, as Shirou's breathing slowed and a calm eventually washed over him. While he did not notice, his hands had also stopped shaking. He looked over to see Ruby giving him a look of concern.

"Yang does that whenever I feel down and it works all the time. Are you feeling better?" Ruby asked.

For the first time since the end of the Holy Grail War, Shirou found himself able to genuinely smile like he used to. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

Ruby nodded her head with satisfaction, visibly relaxing as Shirou's response alleviated some of her concerns. Yang smiled at Ruby's action but shot Shirou a complicated look. "That's one hell of a story, Shirou. I guess you're right when you said it wasn't nice."

"I did warn you about it."

"So you did." Yang's expression dropped all playfulness as she continued. "I can't say that I know what it's like to go through all that. Honestly, I think I'd have gone mad if I was forced to make a choice like that. But trust me when I say that Ruby and I know what it's like to lose someone important. So in a way we understand how you feel."

Ruby eventually released Shirou's hand when she saw that he was in a much calmer disposition and turned to him with a questioning look. "So what happened after that?"

"I guess we got a bit off point," Shirou agreed. "After that, I lost everything I had to live for. I felt that there was no reason to stay there since all that was left for me were bad memories. So I left and somehow came to Vale. After I arrived, I… met someone who made me an offer."

At this point, Shirou decided not to say that he had been offered a spot in the same place Ruby was going to. He did not want to get the girl's hopes up if he decided not to enrol in the end.

"If I took his offer, I would be doing something that would be similar to what I had been working towards before _that_. I don't know if I can do it after what happened."

"Why?" Ruby asked the question that both girls had in their minds.

"I don't think I have the right to."

"That's stupid." Ruby retorted instantly. "You already said that you have nothing to lose. If that's true, then just go for it. It's your dream after all. Why wouldn't you not want it?"

"It's not that simple."

"Looks that simple to me."

Shirou kept silent for several minutes. Eventually he asked. "What if I fail again?"

"Then you just pick yourself up and try again. As long as you're alive you can keep on trying. That's what life is for. We improve when we fail and keep moving forward. The only time you really fail is when you give up. I know because I have my own dream. So don't give up. It's just that simple."

"Is it?"

"Yup!"

Shirou must have still looked doubtful at that point, for Ruby heaved a sigh and the look she gave him was like one that a parent would give to their five-year-old kid. "Look, you're really strong. I saw you fight. If anything gets in your way, then fight them off. A dream should be something worth fighting for. You even have nice swords!"

Shirou's expression turned into a questioning one as Ruby hastily backtracked. "Forget the last bit! But yeah! You're strong. And if that's not enough then get even stronger until nothing gets in the way of you achieving your dream."

"Wow when did Ruby get so philosophical?" Yang quipped humorously, actually looking impressed at her sister. "You should listen to her, Shirou. A dream isn't something that you can just throw away, you know? Sure, you may think that it's no longer yours but it will always remain with you."

Something in those words resonated with Shirou's very being. He did not understand why, but it felt as though something in his soul had stirred. He mulled over them as both girls gave him encouraging smiles, or in Yang's case, a wide grin and a flirtatious wink.

A soft laughter rang out as Shirou shook his head in defeat. He truly had no way to argue against the girls. He found that he could not fault their logic even if he wanted. Perhaps they were right, and he had just been running away. It was true that he might fail, but as Ruby had so eloquently put it, he would never know the outcome if he did not even try.

Contrary to belief, he did not get his answer.

He still had the vestiges of doubt that refused to disappear.

But Emiya Shirou knew the next step he needed to take.

"I suppose I needed someone to smack some sense into me," Shirou muttered. "Again."

"You make it sound like it's a regular occurrence. I can give you a real smack if you want, you know?" Yang joked. She along with Ruby looked relieved as Shirou finally relaxed. He had been tense since they first saw him, and that had made for a more awkward conversation than either of the girls had liked.

"More than you know," Shirou admitted. Looking back, he had certainly done a lot of stupid things at the start of the Holy Grail War. If not for Saber or Sakura, he would have gotten himself killed several times over before the War even concluded.

With the mood finally lightening, the three managed to move on to more casual conversation. Conversation that somehow, thanks to a certain little reaper, kept returning to the point of Shirou's weapons. It had gotten so bad that Shirou had promised to let her see Kanshou and Bakuya the next time they met just to get her to stop asking him about them. The triumphant grin on her face only served to prove that that was her objective the entire time.

Shirou learnt that both girls had studied at Signal, another combat school on the island they lived on, and that all students were expected to construct their own weapons. It was a surprising practice, but as one who created weapons, Shirou could understand the logic behind it. When Shirou revealed that he had never studied in a specialised combat school and only had informal training, Ruby's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. On the other hand, Yang sported an almost feral look as she asked Shirou for a spar the next time they met. Realising that he was likely not leaving the place in one piece if he refused, he wisely accepted despite the chill he got when looking at the hungry expression on Yang's face.

A beeping sound stopped all three and Yang pulled out her scroll. "It's this late already? Time sure flies when you don't pay attention. We'll have to go back now Rubes, or Dad will kick up a fuss again."

Yang stood up and stretched, and Ruby reluctantly hopped off the bench. "It was nice talking to you, Handsome." Yang waved to Shirou as she turned to leave. "See you around."

"Not if you keep calling me that."

Yang burst into laughter but did not deign to reply to Shirou's irate comment.

"Remember to bring your swords!"

Shirou sighed. The girl was never going to let him forget that.

"Thank you both, Ruby, Yang. You've been a great help to me."

Ruby just returned a smile at the grateful look Shirou gave her. "It's fine, really. There's nothing wrong with wanting to help others."

Shirou froze. _'Those words. Wait. Don't tell me…'_

"Wait. Ruby, just out of curiosity. What did you say your dream was?" Shirou called out, careful not to let his desperation show, and the girl stopped in her tracks. A part of him already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it for himself.

Ruby hesitantly looked back at Shirou. "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked, shooting a glare at Shirou that failed to deliver any animosity and only made her look cuter than she already was.

"I promise."

Ruby played with the hem of her dress as she bit her lower lip. She stumbled as Yang called out to her from a distance. Ruby answered back and looked like she was about to just walk off, when she half spun on the spot with her hands clasped behind her back, tilting her head just enough to look at Shirou over her shoulder.

In Shirou's mind, that moment was one that would forever be burned into his memory, along other unforgettable events such as Saber's initial summoning in that dusty tool shed. That regal appearance and the almost fairy like features of the King of Knights was something he could never forget.

As Ruby turned, her red cloak and hair fluttered in the wind, catching the bright afternoon sun and turning the colour of her namesake. Her large silver eyes held only innocent belief and unwavering confidence. A bright and earnest smile lit up her face as she gave her answer.

"My dream is to be a hero!"

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello again. Thanks for reading. This chapter… to be honest this chapter was extremely difficult to write. The tone I needed to convey along with the actual details were exceedingly hard for me to execute. While I am not entirely satisfied with how it came out, I also am unable to think of any way to write it such that it can be better so I'm stuck with this. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Just a point of clarification. Shirou does not break out of his depression that easily. No. It's more like he finds another excuse to work with while he delays actually making a decision. He gets better, but not that quickly. It's just the starting point that Ruby helps him get to.

On the issue of team compositions since Shirou is thrown into the mix. All I'll say is that there will be no OCs and all teams will still be made of four members.

Ah. Should have known that posting the "no romance" bit would garner a number of comments on it. I personally do want to have some romance as an addition of sorts that comes secondary to the plot, but my main concern is that I can't pull it off properly. I'm the kind of guy that rather have no romance at all than have a badly written one. Tell you what? I'll review what I've worked out so far and see what I can do. No promises. In the meantime, I'd like to hear what other readers think about this before I make a final decision.

Thanks for all the questions, comments and suggestions. I especially like the questions pertaining to how the world and things in it work. I have so much planned in that regard but putting in all the details would bog down the actual story so I tried to keep it light unless it's really crucial to what I want to do. So in a way think of some of the Q&A as me fleshing out the concepts I'm using in the story.

Wiereird: Very interesting idea regarding Aura and magical energy. As you've mentioned, I have already planned out how I wish to draw the parallels between both. I simply chose not to include all the details right at the start since it was not crucial to that part of the story. I'll be using something different from what you've proposed but thank you very much for the suggestion regardless. I really appreciate it.

* * *

(Q&A)

 **The cost for Shirou to trace weapons**

Yes, without Gaia, he does not need to supply additional prana to keep the weapons from disappearing. But that does not eliminate the original cost to actually trace the weapons. Imagine you're buying a car that cost $1,000. You have to pay $500 upfront and the rest in instalments. What happens here is that he continues to pay the upfront fee but the instalments are effectively zero. It is indeed cheaper overall but the cost is still not easy to cover. Easier yes, but not easy. To pre-empt people asking about this, this is just an analogy for illustration purposes.

 **Weapons acquired from Archer**

Yeah. Caladbolg II is broken. It's the magic equivalent of a mini tactical nuke after all. I was planning to let Shirou still have it, but for what I've planned he doesn't get chances to use it early on due to the collateral damage to people nearby.

As for other weapons he has… I guess you'll have to wait and see. :)

 **Magical energy vs Aura**

It will be explained in the next chapter how I intend to handle this and future chapters will flesh it out even further as and when the plot requires the details. I had planned this detail even before I started writing the fic, just as I did with a lot of the world building process to properly integrate concepts from both worlds. You can rest assured that for most of these issues, I have already got solutions worked out.

While I had played through the entire F/SN and other Type Moon works, it has been some years since so I'm supplementing my knowledge using information from Fate/Complete Material and other Nasuverse guide books since those provide detailed explanations for these concepts.

 **Shirou getting an outfit similar to Archer's**

No comment. :)

Once again, thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Ruby Rose skipped out of the airship with Yang close on her heels. The excitement had only been growing since the airborne vehicle began its journey from the port in Vale, and the passengers had been given an overhead view of the city with Beacon Academy slowly appearing in the distance.

After landing, the incoming students could see the combat school up close, and it made for an impressive sight. For a place that had been built several decades back, the sheer size and architectural design went beyond its time. Circular stone walls arched around the walkway that led in to the main building of the Academy which was connected via more walkways to several equally large buildings on either side that likely held the classrooms and student dorms. Rising above the rest of the physically imposing structure was the iconic tower that shared Beacon Academy's namesake.

"Wow…"

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she spotted several other groups of students walk past them. Literally fixated on their weapons, she naturally gravitated to them until Yang pulled her back by her hood, eliciting a yelp from the younger girl.

"Come on, sis. Get a hold of yourself. You'll get enough opportunities to look at weapons in our four years here."

"But look at all those different weapons!" Ruby whined as she broke free from Yang's grip on her hood. "They're all so coooool!"

"Ruby, they're just weapons. Why don't you try and make some new friends instead?"

Ruby looked appalled by Yang's comment, as though she had just suggested that cookies were in fact bad for her health. "What do you mean 'just weapons'? Weapons are an extension of the user! They define us just as much as we do ourselves! Besides, I don't need new friends. That's what you're here for right?"

"Actually well…" Yang avoided Ruby's piercing gaze. Her lilac eyes widened slightly as she spotted another group of students walk by from another airship before they narrowed. "Actually, I got to go meet some friends. Gottogoseeyoulaterbye!"

Yang hurriedly sped off past Ruby as she chased after a bunch of students Ruby did not recognise. In her haste, Yang had sent Ruby spinning when she struck her sister's side as she dashed off with blinding speed. The young girl was nearly swept off her feet from the force and staggered around in a dizzy state for several seconds before collapsing. Unfortunately for her, she seemed to have fallen over onto someone's luggage from sensation she got as she hit the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Ruby clutched her head with a groan as her eyes slowly refocused. There was a girl in white with equally white hair done up in a ponytail standing over her. Her dress gave off an expensive feel with the way the fabric shone and flowed as the girl moved with practiced grace. Her features were unblemished with the exception of a single vertical scar that started above her left eye and ended below it, stopping just above her cheek. Bright blue eyes glared down into silver as the girl continued to yell at Ruby who just stared up in a slight daze.

"Uhh… I'm sorry…?"

"Do you know how much all this is worth? Can you even pay if you damaged any of this?"

"Uhh…"

"Hey! Give me that!" The girl in white grabbed the box that Ruby had absently picked up. A coloured cloud emerged as the girl opened the box to inspect its contents. Ruby still trying desperately to stop her head from spinning, did not notice that details as the girl continued to rant.

"This is Dust! Mined and purified in the Schnee quarries!"

"Ohh… uhh…"

"What are you, braindead? Don't you even know what the name Schnee represents? Do you have any idea who I am?"

Ruby perked up and tried to get a word in. It was not that she did not know what Dust was. She used it on occasion as special ammunition for Crescent Rose. As for Schnee, she had certainly heard of the largest Dust producing company in Remnant. There were few individuals who wouldn't have heard of it since Dust usage was so widespread.

"I know that. That's…"

"I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company! You'd do well to remember that!" The girl that Ruby now knew as Weiss ignored Ruby and continued as though Ruby had not spoken, her eyes still fixed on the vials of differently coloured Dust. She took out a bottle containing red Dust and shook it in the light to look for damage, unknowingly causing more of the small particulate substance to leak out.

Ruby's nose twitched as the cloud that surrounded her got thicker by the second as Weiss droned on. She was doing everything in her power to get rid of the Dust cloud and waved her hands in front of her face in an attempt to disperse the airborne irritant.

"Are you even listening to me? What do you have to say for yourself?" Another few shakes of the vial quickly undid all of Ruby's work as the young girl finally succumbed and her body jerked as she sneezed.

To say that the Dust ignited would be an understatement. The resulting explosion echoed around Beacon's large compound as various different types of Dust combusted together in a cloud of energy. Sitting inside that dark cloud that sparked and fizzed with various elemental effects, Ruby cast her eyes down guiltily as Weiss renewed her glare at her.

"You… you…" Weiss choked on ash for a moment. "You are unbelievable!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Ruby hastily apologised as she turned her large silver eyes upwards in a pleading gaze. Weiss seemed to be unaffected as she continued to tear into the younger girl.

"You're useless! How are you even here? What's someone as young as you doing in _Beacon_?" Weiss demanded and the constant string of verbal blows seemed to knock Ruby further into the ground. "If you're not serious about this then you should just go back to where you came from. This isn't a playschool, you know!"

With a huff, Weiss stalked off as a group of well-dressed men picked up the rest of the fallen luggage and carted them off behind her. Ruby had not even been given a chance to retort to that last statement and her indignation quickly dissolved as she looked down at the ground that was slightly blackened from the explosion. The silence that followed was deafening compared to Weiss' outbursts.

"Welcome to Beacon," Ruby mumbled to herself, a tinge of sadness replacing her normally cheerful tone. She fell back to lie on the concrete.

"Hey there."

Ruby opened her eyes to see a head of messy blond hair and sapphire eyes staring down at her. She managed a feeble smile as the boy held out a hand to help her up. "My name is Jaune."

Ruby reached out and grabbed the proffered hand and got to her feet. "Ruby."

She smiled in gratitude at Jaune who looked more than a little nervous. _'At least that makes two of us.'_ Ruby thought. As she looked at Jaune, her mind quickly joined the dots and she pointed a finger in his direction while adopting a curious expression.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

0-0-0

Emiya Shirou dispelled the dagger he held in his hand and in doing so, became visible once more. Carnwennan, the item he had traced, was a dagger that belonged to King Arthur. Shirou had managed to glean the weapon from Saber's memories when he experienced the dream cycle that allowed a Master to witness the past memories of his Servant and vice versa. In addition to Carnwennan, Shirou had seen most of the weapons and armour used by the various Knights of the Round Table and had them stored in his Reality Marble.

Carnwennan gave little in the way of offensive capabilities but when activated, had the ability to shroud its user in shadows and conceal them from the conscious perceptions of those around him. It did not provide invisibility or Presence Concealment like those of the Assassin class, but instead offered a weakened version that simply made him imperceptible to those who were not already aware of his presence. Among the lower ranking weapons Shirou could trace at that time, Carnwennan was arguably one of the more useful and versatile.

Shirou slipped into a relatively large group of passing students and moved along with them near the back of the group with no one the wiser. He had spotted Ruby and her sister Yang a distance away after he alighted from the airship he was on and decided that it would be better if he did not encounter them right at the start of the new students' arrival at Beacon.

That and the fact that Shirou did not really know how to approach Ruby after hearing her answer. While it did not surprise him as much as he had initially expected, he had felt strangely conflicted about seeing the girl so easily declare her dream.

The very same dream he had discarded.

A part of him wanted to sneer at it, considering it as nothing more than childish idealism, either through ignorance or simply running away from the reality that not everyone could be saved. That eventually she would either come to understand the truth of the world and fall away from her path in disillusionment, or be consumed by the very ideals that she stood for.

Shirou shook his head to dispel those thoughts, mentally reminding himself that he never once felt that way even after what he did; that those were simply the aftereffects of Archer's influence on his psyche. He might not truly believe in it anymore, but by no means did he despise it as much as the Counter Guardian.

Another emotion sprung up in the depths of his heart as he mulled over that memory. A part of him held envy that Ruby was able to continue holding on to that dream, and he felt disgust at having even harboured such a thought.

But by far the greatest part of Shirou was a sense of relief that Ruby had not experienced the suffering he did. That she was able to retain a peace of mind to strive for her dream with the same innocence and fullness of heart that he once had. That eventually left him with the final portion of himself that contained just a simple wish, the faintest hope that she might someday succeed where he had failed.

Shirou let out a sigh as he recounted the time roughly a week prior when he had contacted Ozpin. He had turned up at the Headmaster's office in Beacon tower itself at Ozpin's request. When Shirou had affirmed his decision to accept Ozpin's offer, the man had a knowing smile as though he had expected Shirou to take that course of action, to Shirou's mild annoyance.

Shirou had still been uncertain as to what he truly desired, but he had decided to take the first step regardless. While he was still plagued by memories of the past, he would continue to walk forward if that was what the world expected of him. He would live, if only to see his path to the end regardless of its destination.

" _What is this for?" Shirou asked in surprise as he peered into the plain envelope Ozpin had slid over to him from across the table. It contained a sizeable amount of Lien that made Shirou's eyebrows disappear into his hairline at the mere sight._

" _I noticed that you did not have any proper combat gear. Most students here in Beacon come from other combat schools which would already have provided them with resources to either construct or purchase proper armour and weapons. Since you did not come from a combat school, Beacon is willing to sponsor you in this regard." Ozpin calmed sipped at his coffee as he explained. "Since we're on the topic of finances, you should not worry about fees either. That will be covered as well."_

 _That baffled Shirou. For a school to expend that much for a student was unheard of even for special applicants. Or at least that was the case back in his world._

" _Why are you doing this? I'm sure that you don't do this for just any student that applies to your school," Shirou asked with some suspicion. It felt too good to be true, and he knew that things rarely turned out that well without a reason._

" _Let's just call it an investment," Ozpin replied with an enigmatic smile. "We try to create the best Huntsmen and Huntresses possible, and sometimes there are some who need help taking the first steps. I believe that you will become a remarkable Huntsman with the proper training and I'm just here to make sure that you do not fall behind for any reason._

" _Of course, we also expect you to do something in return. I already mentioned your special condition, and the staff here in Beacon would like to run some tests to find out more about it. A small matter I can assure you. You will be appropriately compensated in the case of any accidents that may happen. Not that we expect there to be any."_

 _Shirou had finally agreed to it, seeing as he could benefit from the tests himself. He still knew little about how Archer's arm had merged with his body and the effects of the integration. It was a very small price to pay for what Ozpin was giving him. He shrugged off the risks. He had survived a Holy Grail War. Shirou was sure that none of their tests could trump that._

 _Ozpin gave him further details such as where the airships would be waiting in Vale to pick up the new students, and the personal items they would be expected to bring. Nothing that would be a problem considering the amount of Lien Ozpin had given. Ozpin also subtly added that he had extended the duration of Shirou's temporary accommodation until the time for him to join Beacon officially._

 _As Shirou left, Ozpin gave him one final reminder. "This is an investment on my part. So I do expect to get some returns for it at the end of your four years in Beacon. Just something for you to think about. Have a good week, Mr Emiya."_

Following that visit, Shirou had gone to a couple of stores in Vale that provided Huntsman equipment to acquire a combat outfit for himself as per Ozpin's instructions. Ozpin had subtly hinted at a preference for those particular stores due to the quality of their products and if the Headmaster of Beacon himself saw fit to direct him there, Shirou saw no reason to go elsewhere.

Shirou snorted at the memory that followed. After several hours of choosing between different protective equipment and accessories, the final outfit he had purchased and was currently wearing bore incredible resemblance to what Archer had worn during the course of the Holy Grail War. He considered it appropriately ironic that after receiving the Servant's knowledge and weapons, the next thing he ended up with was his outfit, or one very similar to it at least. It was a fitting conclusion for the Faker.

He now sported a black, closefitting body armour made of a metal-synthetic polymer hybrid which had appealed to him due to how little it weighed. A simple Structural Analysis had told him just how durable it was despite its weight. It covered only his chest and torso, while leaving his arms bare.

To match the armour, Shirou had on a pair of loose, black combat pants with multiple pockets on the sides and back. It was made of a thick, almost coarse, fabric that the storekeeper had assured him was treated to be more resistant to tears. Covering his feet and ending about fifteen centimetres above his ankles were black combat boots. Complementing those were fingerless gloves, also in black. A leather belt with customised sheaths allowed him to carry Kanshou and Bakuya behind him, the handles of the married blades sticking out from either side of his hips.

Finishing the outfit, Shirou had purchased a brown, long sleeved leather jacket with no lapels that reminded him of his uniform from Homurahara which he wore over the body armour to at least provide some protection for his arms.

Idly, he ran his hand over his left chest, where a black symbol had been emblazoned onto the jacket. The storekeeper had asked if he wanted his personal emblem anywhere on his outfit and after a bit of thought, Shirou decided to commission one, as a reminder of the world he had left behind. The symbol he finally decided on was of Excalibur sheathed into Avalon, with the handle and cross-guard sitting snug above the rounded edge of its scabbard. As the last projection he had made in his world along with the fact that its original wielder had been his Servant and he still had Avalon inside of him, Shirou felt that the symbol was suitably appropriate.

The outfit had significantly reduced the Lien Shirou had received from Ozpin, but he did have some left over which he used to purchase several books on history and various topics he considered relevant to his time in Remnant such as Aura, Semblance, Faunus and Dust.

For some reason beyond his understanding, the knowledge of the language used in Remnant was available to him, and he found that he was able to read and write as naturally as he could for Japanese. Seeing no other possibility, he just assumed that whoever sent him to Remnant had seen fit to provide him with the knowledge. Shirou did not complain; he had nothing to lose and everything to gain from it.

' _It would be bad if I showed up with no knowledge of those subjects,'_ Shirou had reasoned when he first purchased the books. _'While I will likely have free time to read up while I'm here in Beacon, that will still put me at a disadvantage.'_

The explanation how Aura worked had been educational to say the least. The proposed origin of Aura as a form of energy that was a manifestation of the soul was a close parallel to how Od, the magical energy produced in the human body, was created. A magus' magic circuits, which generated Od, were contained within the soul of the person even if they had physical representations that appeared like nerves throughout their body. Hence, both Aura and Od could very well be considered "energies from the soul".

Due to the similarities by which the two energies originated, there was no surprise then that his magical energy could be detected and misidentified as Aura. From what he could glean, the greatest difference between the two would be the manner in which each energy behaved. He would have to do further reading on the finer details of Aura at a later time, if only to find further ways to mask his magical energy as Aura to avoid detection in the future.

But that brought another question to Shirou's mind after he read through the documented research on Aura.

' _Can humans in this world perform magecraft with Aura as the fuel?'_ Shirou found himself wondering. _'It would be unlikely that I'll ever get a chance to test this hypothesis unless I meet someone who already knows of magecraft in this world. But with all the similarities between Aura and Od, and how saturated Remnant is with ambient Mana, I wouldn't be surprised if almost any person can do so if they knew the proper methods.'_

When he first saw them, Shirou had assumed that Faunus were some kind of demi-human, and he was only partially right in that regard. While being nearly anatomically identical to humans, each individual had an animalistic trait and as a whole they were classified as a different race entirely. To Shirou, this was a negligible difference. After dealing with a Gorgon, several demi-gods and All the World's Evils, he was more or less comfortable being around non-humans even if he did find it strange to see things like animal ears or tails on a near daily basis.

Dust was another subject that greatly interested Shirou. The material was completely foreign to him as it never existed in any form back on his world, not that it prevented him from being able to comprehend it; it was still a material natural to the world. There were numerous types of Dust that could be found on Remnant, both naturally and artificially, and different reactions could be created using various combinations of Dust. He would have to find time to experiment with the material, especially if it could augment his abilities in combat. Suffice to say, it would be an extensive endeavour that he would continue even after starting classes at Beacon.

Semblances on the other hand, terrified Shirou somewhat. That Semblances were supposedly unique abilities based around a specific aspect of a person which could affect the material world meant that they came remarkably close to a Reality Marble in execution. From the knowledge provided by Archer's arm, Shirou knew of Reality Marbles as a projection of one's inner world onto the world around them, and depending on the user could be deployed either outside the body or within it like an innate bounded field.

For every single person on Remnant to have a power that resembled Reality Marbles regardless of whether they were able to access it was a frightening prospect. Especially since Reality Marbles were exceeding rare in his world, and most known users were of inhuman origin.

Granted, Semblances enacted much more limited effects on the material world than Reality Marbles. Yet that did little to relieve Shirou of the fact that even the students he would meet had abilities on par if not greater than that of an average magus courtesy of a combination of Semblance, Aura and Dust usage. He had not even started considering how a fully trained Huntsman would compare to the magi of his world.

' _At least I'm not the odd one out here,'_ Shirou mused as he reflected on his Unlimited Blade Works, something that he was admittedly still far from attaining. Archer's knowledge had provided him with the understanding of the true nature of his own magecraft, but nothing that could aid his progress in unlocking his Reality Marble as the two individuals were too different in that respect.

Shirou followed the group as they approached the main hall where other groups of students were gathering in wait for an official announcement.

While he would certainly face competition in Beacon, it was of a different kind from what he had experienced in the Holy Grail War. A good kind of different. Shirou would not run into any hostile Servants, was highly unlikely to lose any limbs, and definitely would not encounter familiar faces springing up to attack him without warning.

' _This place doesn't seem too bad. Now, I just need to get through the rest of the day without any problems. I should try to avoid meeting Ruby and Yang until at least after classes have begun. With this many students, I should be able to avoid detection for a while. How difficult can that be?'_

Shirou paused as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he froze and the colour slowly receded from his face as he stared into lilac eyes.

"Wow fancy seeing you here, _Handsome_." Yang had a wide grin as she placed her hands on her hips. There was no way Shirou would ever mistake that expression for cheerfulness. He had seen that predatory smile countless times on the face of Tohsaka Rin whenever she found his friend Issei in a tight spot.

Much like the one he was now in.

A moment later, Yang's irises turned red as she narrowed her eyes. "I think you have some explaining to do."

At that moment, Shirou really wished he had not dispelled Carnwennan.

0-0-0

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby giggled as Jaune awkwardly tried justifying his performance on the airship. She apologised for the nickname she had come up with, only for him to quickly throw one back at her. She admitted that while Jaune did seem rather clumsy and socially awkward, much like her, he seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Unlike a certain white haired girl who yelled at her earlier.

' _I hope I get to apologise properly later.'_ The glum thought passed through her mind. _'I really hope we can be friends.'_

Outwardly, Ruby kept a cheerful smile as she chatted with Jaune. "So… I got this thing!"

Ruby proudly deployed Crescent Rose. It was her masterpiece that she had spent weeks designing and assembling back in Signal Academy. Jaune's mouth fell open as the compact weapon opened up to reveal its true form.

"Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby replied, puffing out her chest as she hefted the weapon.

"…What?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby pulled back the charging handle with an audible click to emphasise her point.

"Oh. That's cool!"

Ruby smiled happily as some of her previous bad mood was driven away by Jaune's compliment. That he seemed to like Crescent Rose already meant that he was an okay guy in Ruby's book. She asked about his, which turned out to be a simple sword with a sheath that could change forms into a shield bearing a double crescent logo. They were simple implements with no hidden functions, and Ruby could see signs of wear on both items even if the blade itself looked to still be in good condition. Jaune explained that they were used by his ancestor back in the Great War and were essentially hand-me-downs within his family.

That had its own appeal to Ruby, as old weapons that lasted since the War were rare. Even more so for a sword which had no signs of either rust or cracks even after so much time had passed. That would suggest that the blade had being forged with exceptional materials and methods. It was expected that weapons from that era had no Dust functions or inbuilt firearms but that meant little in light of the sword's apparent history and quality.

"So… Where are we going?" Ruby asked as she looked around her.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you."

Ruby and Jaune paused and looked at each other.

It took the two individuals some trial and error before they finally made their way to Beacon's main hall. By then, most of the other students had already assembled and were standing around talking to one another and waiting. Ruby looked around for familiar blonde hair and was not disappointed as she found Yang waving in a distance, her voice carrying over the chatter around them.

"Ruby! Over here!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Turning to Jaune, she stammered out a quick goodbye before running off towards Yang, missing a rather frantic response from the blond boy.

"Hey Rubes. I got a surprise for you!" Yang grinned as Ruby approached. A look of confusion flitted across Ruby's face as Yang reached behind a pillar and dragged out a person who had been standing outside of her field of vision.

"Uhh… Hello again Ruby."

Ruby's mouth fell open as she came face-to-face with Shirou who sported a haunted and slightly dishevelled look. The boy seemed to tremble slightly in Yang's grip as she continued to hold onto his arm.

"Shirou? What are you doing here?"

Yang's grin widened.

"You see, Rubes, dear Handsome here is a freshman just like us," Yang teased as Ruby gawked at Shirou who was offering his best apologetic face. "I caught him trying to sneak in with a bunch of other students that I _know_ I had seen back in Signal. Bad move Handsome. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding us."

"That's just your imagination." Shirou laughed nervously as Yang's grip tightened.

"Why didn't you say that you were coming to Beacon?!" Ruby finally found her voice and shrieked, the volume causing the people nearby to stop their conversation and look at them.

"Well, remember that choice I told you I had?" Shirou replied with a lame smile.

"That was it?! You actually thought about turning down Beacon?!" Ruby asked incredulously. "Why? Beacon's the most prestigious school in Vale!"

"I had… circumstances."

"Oh." Ruby's energy petered out as she remembered Shirou's story. "Right. Sorry."

Shirou shook his head. "I should be the one apologising. I… I just didn't know if I should tell you since I wasn't even sure I was going to come here in the first place."

"If it were up to me, I'd say a little punishment is just about right," Yang piped up playfully and Shirou stiffened again. To Ruby, it looked like his face had turned a sickly shade of green. "But I'll leave it to Rubes to decide."

"Hmm." Ruby made a show of thinking about it. Besides the fact that Yang had very obviously done some punishment of her own, Ruby did not want to hurt Shirou as he did have a rather legitimate reason for not telling them. Furthermore, they had not asked him specifically what his problem had been. But, Ruby thought, it was a good opportunity to get a favour from him nonetheless.

Ruby's eyes fell to the two handles sticking out from either side of his back and the tell-tale glints of black and white.

She knew what she wanted.

A gleam appeared in her eyes as she greedily eyed the swords. By the sigh emanating from Shirou, it seemed that he knew exactly what she was looking at too.

With a shake of his head, Shirou drew the falchions.

0-0-0

Shirou watched with no small amusement as Ruby nearly fainted the moment the grips of Kanshou and Bakuya touched her hands. He had never before met anyone who had such a love for weapons. Even when he took pride in his swords, he was sure that he would never come to love them the same way Ruby did. He watched as Ruby tried balancing them in her hands. Remembering how easily she had swung her scythe in their first encounter, Shirou could understand how a girl her size had no problems with the weight of the twin blades.

"Now that I see them, I have to agree with Ruby. These _are_ some nice swords," Yang commented as she watched from the side as Ruby tried swinging Kanshou and Bakuya but failing to create any coherent movements due to her lack of experience with dual wielding. "Where did you get them?"

"They were given to me," Shirou replied simply. He kept a safe distance from Yang ever since escaping from their little altercation. He may have participated in the Holy Grail War, fought against beings beyond the limits of humans, and attained the knowledge of a being whose life spanned over an uncountable amount of time, but he still could not understand women.

He suspected that he probably never would.

"Where their previous wielder got them, he never told me."

' _It will be really awkward to talk about who Archer really is with them. Either they'll think I'm mad or they lose their minds completely.'_ Shirou chuckled wryly as an image of the red Servant appeared.

'Do you ever feel that they're kinda boring?" Yang asked curiously. "You don't see many weapons with no gun parts very much these days."

' _That's the problem with your world.'_ Outwardly Shirou just shrugged. "I don't need anything else. Swords are all that I will ever need."

"If you say so."

The sound of tapping and a throat being cleared slowly attracted the attention of the crowd as conversations around the hall died down to focus on the Headmaster standing with a microphone on the stage, flanked by another professor who had introduced herself on the airships as Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll... keep this brief," Ozpin announced as he adjusted his circular spectacles. His gaze passed from one end of the hall to the other. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

 _Standing purposeless on the hill of swords._

Shirou blinked as the words vanished as quickly as they had formed. His brow creased in a frown as he found himself unable to properly recall them even when he tried. All he managed to do was give himself a headache. Deciding it was nothing important, he turned back to the Headmaster who was continuing his speech.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked off the stage after he ended his speech and the Huntress that Shirou recognised as the one he had met on his first day in Remnant stepped up and dismissed the crowd.

Turning, Shirou glanced at Ruby who protectively held his swords to her chest when he gestured for them back. Yang snickered at the blank look that appeared on Shirou's face when Ruby backed away from him before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals with a cry of "Mine!".

Ruby had still been holding his swords.

' _This is going to be a long day,'_ Shirou thought with a sigh.

0-0-0

It had taken Shirou nearly an hour to find Ruby and prise Kanshou and Bakuya away from the crying girl who had taken to talking to the swords in a remote corner of the school. He eventually promised to lend them to Ruby once in a while after she kept staring sadly in his direction. All the while a laughing Yang had tagged along behind him, watching the scene play out with mirth.

' _I really have no power over that girl. Whenever Ruby pulls that face… ugh.'_ Shirou lamented with a sigh of defeat as he finally placed the swords in his designated locker.

The rest of the students had prepared sleeping bags in the hall as night fell. Most seemed to want to get an early rest for the initiation test that would take place the following day. After having Archer's arm grafted onto him, Shirou found that he no longer required as much sleep as he needed to function normally. Shirou had changed into his usual blue-and-white shirt and a pair of baggy pants before making his way to an empty spot in the corner of the hall and placing his sleeping bag down. He sat down cross-legged against the wall and closed his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling, it took him several minutes before his breathing stabilised.

Meditation was the best option he had to retrieve the fragments of Archer's memories. As he delved deeper into his mind, the images slowly appeared as bits and pieces, each showing a small portion of Heroic Spirit EMIYA's time as a Counter Guardian. The people he met, the places he visited and most importantly, the weapons he had seen.

Shirou already had a range of weapons to choose from after watching that golden man's brief but intense fight against Saber Alter. After what happened, he had never gotten a chance to learn of his identity. The weapons he had attained that day were all powerful in their own right. The only issue Shirou had with them was that most had a high cost to either trace or activate their abilities. He could not rely on them alone. Shirou needed the weapons of Archer.

Previous sessions had granted him a couple of Archer's more commonly used Projections. The first weapon to appear was a large helical sword that belonged to the Irish hero Fergus mac Róich. Archer had modified that blade into a smaller, sleeker version that he had named Caladbolg II – The Fake Spiral Sword. When activated at full power, it would release a massive amount of energy in the form of an explosion. The next to appear was Hrunting, the sword of the hero Beowulf. When altered into a projectile, the black sword would continue to pursue its target for as long as the shooter maintained an aim on it.

As he slowly watched the images pass him by in a manner reminiscent of the dream cycle he shared with Saber, eventually Shirou found what he was searching for. The two images to appear were, surprisingly, not that of weapons but defensive armaments. One was the Aegis, a protective garment that resembled tanned animal hide. It had been used by the goddess Athena and was later passed down to and used by Perseus. Wearing the Aegis passively increased the magic resistance of the wearer, but did not provide much in the way protection against physical blows.

The second and last was the armour of the hero Achilles, said to have been made by the god of blacksmiths Hephaestus himself. The armour bore no name of its own, but in legends was said to be nigh impenetrable. It appeared as a bronze plate armour that would change its size to fit the one wearing it and could fully absorb physical blows so long as the wearer constantly supplied it with magical energy. If not for the immense cost to maintain its effects, Shirou would have considered it an ideal armour to use in Remnant where most of the battles he would be involved in were completely physical in nature.

Reopening his eyes as he exhaled, Shirou ended his search. There was only so much he could do in one night before the stress overwhelmed him. That he had gleaned two new items was already better than what he had managed on previous nights, some of which ended fruitless as the memories he saw failed to provide any additions to Shirou's Reality Marble.

Even if both items were, by and large, useless to him.

Glancing around, Shirou noted the various sleeping forms of the students. Life in Remnant was peaceful, for lack of a better term. Despite the dangers of Grimm, people in the city lived in relative safety thanks in part to the Huntsmen that protected them. As for Beacon, Shirou felt a sense of nostalgia during his interactions with Ruby and Yang. They reminded him of his life before the Holy Grail War where the only things that he had to be concerned about was school and helping the student council and the various clubs. It was a normalcy that Shirou found himself unused to given the War he had participated in and the way in which it ended.

That was not to say that he disliked it. Shirou found it a strange yet pleasant feeling to be able to just laugh along with friends without a care about the rest of the world. It was not a bad thing. He would just need time to get used to the peace once again. A lot of time it would seem.

"Hello Shirou. What are you doing by yourself here?"

Speak of the devil…

Ruby and Yang walked up to him, the former giving him a friendly wave. Both girls were wearing their sleeping attire. Ruby's being a black top and white pyjamas pants with prints of rose flowers, while Yang wore an orange top and black shorts.

"I'm more comfortable here than among the rest of the students," Shirou explained as the girls sat down in front of him. "Not used at all to sleeping so close to others like this."

"You'll have to get used to it soon, Handsome. The teams are grouped into fours that share a single dorm room. Speaking of teams, you've found anyone you want to team up with yet?" Yang sidled up to Shirou who, to her surprise and consternation, moved away from her to maintain the distance. "What? You don't like what you see?"

"I can see perfectly from where I am, thank you," Shirou replied dryly. "As for the teams, I'm not entirely sure that we will have the chance to choose our teams. I'm waiting to see what Ozpin has in mind."

"It'll be nice if we could be on the same team," Ruby murmured with a dreamy look in her eyes. When Shirou stared at her suspiciously she hastily added, "I mean, you're a really nice guy, Shirou. It's not like I want to be closer to your swords or anything! Well… maybe a bit but that's not the point!"

Shirou wanted to smile at her faux pas but settled for reaching over with one hand and gently ruffling her hair, the action making the younger girl blush. "Thanks Ruby. I wouldn't mind being on the same team either."

"So, enough about us. Tell us more about you. If we're going to be studying here together then we should get to know each other better." Yang cut in.

"What do you want to know?" Shirou replied, scratching his head.

"Oh! Tell us about your family!" Ruby interjected excitedly.

"My biological parents died in a fire that killed around five hundred people when I was very young. I was taken in right after by my adoptive father. He passed away a few years ago due to a sickness. As far as I know, I don't have any living relatives." Shirou was treated to the sight of both girls' faces paling rapidly.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry. It was a long time ago. I've gotten over it already."

"Wow. Just… wow," Yang murmured with a shake of her head. "No offense, but your life reads like a tragedy novel."

"Then what about your hometown. What's it like?" Ruby asked quickly, desperate to salvage the conversation.

Shirou smiled as he thought about the various landmarks in Fuyuki. "It's called Fuyuki. It's not a small town, but not that big either. A river divided it into two, with the residential district on one side and the commercial district on the other, and both districts are connected by a bridge. In total, there were probably a few thousand people living there. The town was just by the ocean so people could go there to fish at the harbour. Then there is the school I went to. It's called Homurahara. It's not a combat school so the students there are of the… mundane sort. It was a peaceful place."

"So you don't get to fight there? Boring."

Shirou glanced over at Yang who looked unrepentant. "They do have clubs… err, student groups where you can participate in similar activities. I used to be in the group that practiced archery before I left."

"You use a bow?" Ruby perked up. "But I didn't see you have any such weapon with you."

' _I technically have Archer's bow with me, but I suppose that is not the point.'_

"They weren't very effective against other humans when used in duels. I am proficient at archery but recently I've been using swords a lot more," Shirou replied. "I still have a bow but I don't use it often."

"Who needs a bow when you can have a gun?" Yang grinned as Ruby looked conflicted, as though she did not know whether to agree or disagree with Yang's statement. "That's part of the reason everyone has a gun as part of their weapon. Or almost everyone."

Shirou gave a nod. _'That does make sense. Taking into account the availability of Dust ammunition, there's no wonder firearms became the most popular type of weapon around. So much so that regardless of what weapon someone is proficient with, they would include a firearm into its build. Doesn't make the practice of doing so any less strange.'_

"I can help you build a gunblade." Ruby's eyes were hopeful.

As much as Shirou did not want to disappoint her, he knew from Archer's memories that while he would maintain his current level of mastery with a bow, he would never truly be proficient at using a gun even after years of practice. There was also the fact that guns were completely incompatible with his brand of magecraft. "I'm sorry, Ruby. But I'm not good with a gun. I might experiment with Dust infused arrows in the future but that is the most I can do for projectiles."

"Oh! I can help you with that too. I'm not too good with Dust but I have made Dust ammo before."

"That would be a big help."

They continued to converse for a while longer after that, with Ruby discussing animatedly with Shirou the types of Dust that were best used for ammunition. Despite what Ruby had said about herself, her time in Signal had imbued her with more knowledge on the practical applications of Dust for combat use than what regular civilians would ever know. This had been what Shirou was looking for rather than textbook information on Dust properties which he could easily research on his own.

So when Shirou asked about the Dust needed for explosive-tipped arrows, Ruby had immediately fired back with the right ratio of burn to energy Dust to create an explosion rather than a firestorm. A question about methods to increase the speed of arrows in flight was met with a detailed explanation on incorporating wind and gravity Dust into the arrow shaft to reduce both weight and air resistance. The two traded questions nonstop, with Shirou listening attentively as Ruby enthusiastically answered every query he had. If either of them had looked to the side, they would have seen Yang sporting a genuinely happy smile as she watched them converse.

"So why won't you use ice Dust for holding enemies in place? If you enhance the effects with lightning Dust for an added stun wouldn't that be the most effective?"

"Because that's what gravity Dust is for. It can do essentially the same thing with less hassle. You keep the target in place and you don't need to worry about mixing different Dust together beforehand. Plus, ice and lightning Dust are known to have unpredictable reactions when you put them in the same bullet… or other projectiles. You'd need two shots if you want both the ice and lightning Dust to work reliably."

"Then what about…"

Eventually, Yang put a stop to their little discussion to pull Ruby back to where they had laid out their sleeping bags. Neither had noticed just how much time had passed with how focused they were on their conversation. Yang and Ruby waved as they left, and Shirou decided that it would be best that he had gotten some rest as well. No matter how much his physique had improved, he was ultimately still human. Closing his eyes, Shirou dreamt of the hill of swords.

0-0-0

Shirou was an early riser, and not even finding himself in a different world would change that. By the sound of light snoring and the darkness that covered the sky, Shirou reckoned that there were likely few, if any, other students even awake at that time. Slipping out quietly, he went to wash his face before changing into his combat attire and heading out to retrieve his weapons from the locker room.

The air was cool, suitable for morning practice as Shirou went through several routines he had developed for training his body to adapt to Archer's techniques. He did not dare to use tracing for fear that some random student could accidentally walk in on him performing his magecraft. By the time the sun had risen and most of the students had awoken, Shirou had completed his practice. He had enough time for a quick breakfast, mostly western type dishes Shirou noted, before heading out to the cliffs as per the announcement that had been given over the intercom system.

' _What is this… They can't be serious.'_

Shirou's eyebrow twitched as he found himself standing on top of one of many metal platforms that formed a long line along the edge of the cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest. It was a launching pad; the design and placement had all but given away the intention of the test.

Some distance away from where Shirou was standing were Ruby and Yang whom he had met along the way to the cliffs. When they had asked him where he had been, he just replied that he happened to wake up early and was doing some workouts on his own. The look of faux horror on the faces of both girls clued Shirou in on the fact that both were likely not morning people. He turned to where Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing and explaining the rules of the test.

"…the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

' _What kind of test is this where something as important as team placements are essentially randomly assigned?'_ Shirou thought with a frown and a pursing of his lips. _'If I didn't know better, I would have thought that Fuji-nee had a hand in planning this. It certainly sounds like the kind of crazy stunt she would pull on students.'_

Ruby was panicking while Yang had fished out a pair of aviator sunglasses and had casually put them on. The two girls were polar opposites in their reaction to the sudden revelation on how they would be forming teams. Shirou understood Ruby's anxiety, having seen how awkward the girl was at interacting with people she did not know. Doubly so as any mistake they made would stay with them for four years.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die."

That was to be expected from the forest which was likely infested with Grimm. Shirou glanced quickly to either side. Most of the students with him had already received prior training in killing Grimm, and so would not find much of a challenge unless they were unfortunate enough to stumble on a rare type of Grimm.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately."

' _So a test of navigation and teamwork ability, rather than one of individual combat capability. At least the scope of the test is reasonable, even if the execution is more than slightly questionable.'_

The first student was launched with a mechanical hiss. Other students along the line followed suit with an interval of several seconds between each launch. Each had prepared their own methods of landing, either using their weapons or Semblance to slow them down as they descended into the canopy.

Just before Shirou was propelled into the air by the mechanism beneath his feet, he could have sworn that Ozpin was looking straight at him. He would never know, as his vision changed rapidly and he was forced to narrow his eyes against the wind buffeting his face. The trees shot by beneath him in a blur. Reaching the height of his parabolic motion, Shirou cast his eyes about for movement. There were a few discernible objects moving in the forest beneath him, mostly large and black and distinctly nonhuman.

Shirou already had a plan on how to land. He had executed similar actions on his own towards the end of the Holy Grail War when he had jumped out of the Einzbern castle that one time.

"Trace on."

Prana flooded Shirou's body as he closed his eyes in concentration. He had done this before, yet this instance would be different. He never had to perform Reinforcement to break his landing while moving at such high speed in the past. Even the slightest miscalculation here would lead to his bones shattering on impact. A drop of sweat worked its way down his cheek as he carefully poured prana into the hollow of his bones and the fibres of his muscles from his feet to his legs and finally up his back and arms. Each individual part of his body had to receive the right amount of prana. The ground was getting closer.

' _The moment of truth.'_ Shirou braced himself as he positioned his legs outwards and ahead of him, knees bent slightly. Angling his body, Shirou narrowly avoided crashing into trees as he aimed for the ground. He crashed through the trees like a small brown meteor a moment before his feet met earth.

As he felt his feet sink into soft soil and dirt, Shirou bent his knees in the same motion, ignoring the pain that lanced up his back. The dirt collapsing under his feet, Shirou curled his upper body as he rolled forward. The action shed most of the remaining momentum from his rapid descent. Gritting his teeth as he stumbled a few steps, Shirou paused momentarily to check his body.

' _Impact only partially absorbed upon landing. Muscles in feet and legs strained. Minor tear in left calf muscle. Several burst blood vessels in both thighs. No fractures in legs or significant damage to middle or upper body. Not as good as I had expected but nothing that Avalon can't deal with.'_

So narrow was his focus that Shirou never sensed the mass hurtling towards him from behind until it struck him full on the back. He tumbled forward with a shout of surprise. Twisting his body, he drew Kanshou and Bakuya in one swift motion. Preparing to launch a counterattack the moment he landed on his feet, he briefly gazed back at his assailant. In a moment of surprise, he lost his footing and landed on his back with a grunt.

Pushing himself into a sitting position on the ground with his hands planted behind him to prop himself up, Shirou found that he could not stop a smile from manifesting. It was as though history was repeating itself. The scene before him was all too similar to that fateful night.

He found himself sprawling, this time not in a cluttered tool shed but on the forest floor.

He looked up into female eyes which stared back down at him. While the first had gazed upon him with stern and regal eyes, the ones he now saw were filled with energy and life.

Once again the man named Emiya Shirou met his partner.

A rustling of the trees brought a single ray of sunlight down into the forest, illuminating the girl who stood over him with a radiant smile. Where the former had glowed under the moonlight like pristine metal, the latter now seemed to light up like the sun itself. They were so different, but at the same time so alike. To Shirou, just like the first time it happened the scene in front of him could only be described as beautiful.

Unbidden, the words sprang to his lips.

He wanted to laugh at the irony that he was the one who was speaking them this time, considering the position he was in. As golden eyes stared into silver, Shirou's question resonated forth.

"I ask of you. Are you my partner?"

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Wow. 3 chapters released and I've passed 600 follows. Seriously, thanks for the support from all the readers out there. I've mentioned this before, but I feel that I need to say it again. As a new writer, your support really means a lot to me.

Okay, on to stuff that happened here. I think it is very obvious that someone is missing in this chapter. I will make this clear. That person is NOT removed from my story. I have other plans for that character that includes a different role in my story. Yeah there will be less interaction with the main cast because I basically relegated this character to a supporting role. You'll see more of this character sometime later. As for chapter length, this is longer than my normal. I usually do about 7k+ words per chapter and it will likely stick to that for the most part. This chapter also contains somewhat lengthy exposition, which I feel is needed since we need to see Shirou's perspective of the world for the first time, as well as his thoughts on various subjects. What is mentioned may or may not be entirely accurate, because what is mentioned in the chapter is from Shirou's POV. He makes misconceptions too sometimes.

As I had mentioned in Chapter 3's AN, this chapter reveals a bit more on how I intend to compare magecraft to Aura. For those who want to know, yes it was specifically mentioned that the soul contains the magic circuits. Go check out the Heaven's Feel route epilogue for those who have the VN, Rin states it clearly there that this is the case.

On the topic of soul, I find it utterly hilarious that I stumbled upon this tidbit in Fate/side material that stated that Gil's soul glowed gold. Does that mean that every person in Nausverse has a colour to their soul? Or is it just Gil? Note: Don't worry, this won't be a sticking point in my story. Just something I feel is interesting to note on the possible parallels between the two worlds. Hurhurhur.

Holy crap. I can't believe I forgot Kanshou and Bakuya had anti-monster properties. Once again, a big thank you to all the readers for reminding me about this. *grumble* getting old… bad memories… *grumble*

As for the killing Fate/Zero Caster's giant tentacle monster part, that was stated by Nasu to be possible in one strike ONLY with the originals. So I will give Shirou's copy a degraded version of this passive ability due to the fact his projections are not perfect copies. So yeah, he gets some bonus damage. But don't expect him to take out powerful Grimm with single attacks. He needs more powerful weapons for that…

About the conversation in chapter 3 feeling rather unrealistic. Yeah. I know. That's what happens when a dude with next to zero social life tries to write about a distorted guy experiencing post-traumatic stress and minor depression (both topics I have no first-hand knowledge of). It definitely doesn't come out perfect. I'll most likely go back and revise the chapter someday when my writing improves, but until then it'll unfortunately stay that way.

I like the idea by swiftrabbit, especially the part about how there are literally only 4 people using the Maidens' "magic" on Remnant to explain why it is stronger. It keeps in line with how thaumaturgy works and is a simple explanation to boot. Much thanks for the idea and all credit goes to swiftrabbit if I decide to use this in the future. Keep on analysing, my good fellow. Your insight along with those of other readers have more value to me than you think.

Lastly, on the topic of Shirou's arsenal. Now that we see Shirou actually using more weaponry, how many of you readers would like if I keep an updated list of all the weapons Shirou has access to plus their abilities on… say my profile page? If the majority likes this idea, then I will update my profile every time I include new weapons so that you can keep track of what Shirou definitely has as opposed to speculating on what he may have.

Also, as mentioned, Shirou has some weapons from watching Gil. These I won't include in the list unless a particular weapon was specifically mentioned or used in a chapter (highly unlikely due to the reasons mentioned above in the chapter).

ZenithTempest: Shirou in CRDL? Sounds like great omake material. Thanks for the potential idea. :)

* * *

(Q&A)

 **Shirou's skill level compared to Archer**

Nope. Not anywhere close. Just because he has one arm and access to some of his knowledge does not put him on the same level. He does indeed observe Archer's tracing for now, but his tracing does not meet up to the same standards as Archer's as of now. Also in terms of techniques, he is way beneath Archer. He will eventually get better, but gradual progression is how it'll go.

 **Does Shirou have Rule Breaker**

No. This Shirou failed to get it from Archer due to the arm not containing the blueprints to the weapon in this version of the Holy Grail War.

 **Maiden's Powers and how it affects Magecraft**

I would say that the closest thing to a Maiden's powers in the Nasuverse would be a Marble Phantasm, which is something that is used by nature spirits (this includes True Ancestors) to influence the world and control natural phenomena with their will. While not the apex of what Thaumaturgy is able to do, Marble Phantasms are still regarded as being very powerful magic, partly because they are the realm of non-human being and partly because of the scope of what such a power is capable of. So as a result of this, I would say that the Maidens' powers are definitely able to destroy weak copies of a C rank Noble Phantasm. But the same can't be said for better quality copies of higher ranking constructs. In that light, future battles will reflect this when Shirou gets better at tracing as well as when he uses better weapons (not likely for some time).

Once again, thank you all for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long had no plans to partner up with her sister. It was not that she did not want to; the first thought she had as the both of them walked into Beacon was that she would keep an eye on Ruby who, in Yang's opinion, still required protection in case any of the older students decided to set their attention on her, for one reason or another. But her desire for Ruby to open up and make new friends in Beacon finally overrode her familial instincts. So she grudgingly changed her plans.

Their cohort was a sizeable one, and Yang was sure that Ruby would be able to find several students who would make a good partner or at least a good friend that she could spend time with in the next four years. A grin crossed her lips as she reminisced of the previous night where she had witnessed Ruby chatting animatedly with Shirou.

' _He'll make a good friend for Ruby,'_ Yang acknowledged. _'Shirou's a good guy I suppose. He's got his problems just like us, but he's patient with Ruby and they even have some shared hobbies. He's definitely not interested in either of us in that way either so Ruby's safe around him. Plus, if what Rubes said was true then he's more than a little talented in combat as well. It'll be good for Ruby in the long term if they become partners. Who knows? Maybe in a few years' time…'_

When Ozpin explained that partners would be chosen via first eye contact, Yang had made up her mind. She would get as far away as possible from the cliffs the moment she was launched. That would ensure the best chance that Ruby would end up with someone that was not her.

' _If she gets a jackass for a partner I'll just have to find him or her and knock them into shape. It'll be fine.'_

So when the platform she was on suddenly rocketed her out into the Emerald Forest, Yang deployed Ember Celica and used it to prolong her flight for as far as possible. She let out a shout of exhilaration as she felt herself pick up speed from her occasional bursts of shotgun fire. The way she zipped past the trees got her heart pumping. She lived for excitement and the way she was flying was an experience she would likely not get again anytime soon, and so she made the most of it.

Eventually, Yang allowed herself to drop into the trees and she rolled as she landed, losing most of her momentum in the process. A savage grin split her face as she charged into a group of Ursai which seemed woefully unprepared for her entrance.

' _Now, time to have some fun.'_

0-0-0

Ruby Rose felt her heart sink as she saw her sister disappear into the distance. At the speed Yang was going, there was no way she could catch up to her even with her Semblance to help her. Considering how vast the Emerald Forest was, she would not even be able to cover a fraction of the entire area before she ran out of Aura.

Ruby released a sigh as she focused on landing. The initiation test was a surprise, but most of it were within her abilities. As she approached the tops of the treeline, she fired several shots at the ground, using her recoil to reduce her downward motion. Hooking Crescent Rose around a sturdy tree branch, she swung around the limb several times, shedding some of her speed as she did. She glided to the next tree where she repeated the manoeuvre before coming to a stop on the topmost branch of the third tree. She paused to catch her breath and think of her next step.

She had several options to choose from. She would probably not mind partnering Jaune. He had helped her out when they first arrived and even though they had only spoken for a short while, she felt that he was a nice guy. Somewhat awkward like her but that was alright to Ruby.

' _Hmm… Jaune's not a bad person, but he doesn't look like he'll be very good at fighting Grimm. He was a bit clumsy with his equipment when we met,'_ Ruby reflected, remembering how the blond nearly dropped his shield when he had deployed it.

There was Weiss… Never mind. The girl would probably refuse to partner with her even if they ran into each other in the forest. They had not gotten off on the right food and while Ruby still wanted to make up with Weiss, she had some hesitation with having her as a partner.

Finally, there was Shirou. He had been really fast and strong, as evidence in their brief fight against Roman Torchwick. He held an interest in weapons to which Ruby let out a sigh of bliss as she remembered their conversation the previous night, coincidentally thinking of the same thing as Yang. Shirou had also proven to have an inquisitive mind when it came to weapons and would listen when she rambled on, something else that she appreciated as few others had put up with her enthusiasm in the past. If Yang was out of the question, then Shirou was the next best choice. The question was how to find him. She was not going to encounter the older boy if she did not even know where he would land in the forest.

Ruby looked up as several other students flew by overhead. She could always find someone else, but that meant going in blind. In Ruby's opinion, it was not a risk worth taking and would only be her choice if she had no other options to take.

Ruby's eyes widened as she recognised a familiar redhead wearing a brown jacket hurtling past with considerable speed. If that were not sufficient, the matching black and white curved blades strapped to his back were a dead giveaway.

' _I found him! Now I just need to chase after him!'_

Ruby quickly jumped down from the tree she was standing in and raced off in the direction she had seen Shirou fly. Activating her Semblance, the world around her turned into a green and brown blur. A few Beowolves tried to block her path and were cut down in an instant as the girl sped past without slowing down, the importance of her personal mission lending wings to her feet.

Excitement filled Ruby as she crashed through the undergrowth in pursuit of her intended partner. She just hoped that she did not run into anyone else first.

0-0-0

"So how did you find me?"

Shirou strode through the forest, heading roughly north in the direction of the temple that supposedly held the relics they had to retrieve. There were details missing from those instructions, such as how to recognise the temple and relics, since Ozpin had chosen not to give away any information relating to either except for the fact that they exist and that students had to find them. Next to Shirou was Ruby, sporting the biggest smile that day as she kept up with Shirou's controlled pace. There was a certain skip to her step that Shirou noticed, the swordsman doing his best to suppress a smile of his own at the younger girl's apparent delight.

Shirou did not mind having Ruby as a partner. He knew next to no one else in Beacon after all. He had made some small talk with other students, but was at best neutral when it came to considering them to be a possible partner candidate. On the other hand, he had clicked well enough with both Ruby and Yang after spending some time with the two girls and found himself genuinely comfortable in their presence.

He had guessed that Ruby might try to get him as a partner; the girl's efforts at being discrete about her interest in the matter might as well have been non-existent. But with the size of the Emerald Forest and the number of students participating in the initiation, he did not think that she would actually find him before anyone else did. He would not complain about the outcome, however, as he himself was more than satisfied with it.

' _I would have been fine with Yang too, but I don't think I can put up with her teasing for four whole years if we were partners.'_

"I saw you fly by after I landed. I rushed over as fast as I could," Ruby chirped. "This is awesome! We're totally going to kick butt together!"

"I'm just surprised that you didn't look for your sister first."

Ruby deflated a little. "I tried to. But Yang disappeared the moment she was launched. I think she was using Ember Celica to increase her flight speed," Ruby pouted. "And I was really hoping I could get Yang as my partner too."

The gloom quickly vanished as another cheerful smile replaced it. "But it's okay! I got you as a partner!"

Shirou now found himself unable to hold back his own smile. A thought came to him as he idly fingered the grips of Kanshou and Bakuya. "Ruby, we should try to increase our pace. At the rate we're going, it will likely be nightfall by the time we find where the temple is."

"Sure! You wanna race?" Ruby hopped up and down with excitement.

"Ruby, you have a speed-based Semblance."

"I'll hold back! I promise!"

"Alright. But make sure to not get too far ahead." Shirou readied himself, one leg behind the other as he lowered his centre of gravity. Ruby just stood where she was with an expectant look at Shirou.

"Trace on." Shirou whispered under his breath, the sound too soft for Ruby to hear.

Looking forward as he delved into the magic that resided within Archer's arm, he gave the signal. "Go!"

Ruby sped off, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Despite running with enhanced speed, Shirou still had to marvel how fast Ruby was able to go with her Semblance as he was barely keeping her in range of his sight.

The two covered a substantial distance in the next few minutes before they were forced to stop. A large pack of Beowolves blocked their immediate path, and were too spread out for Shirou and Ruby to bypass like they did for a few individual Grimm that they had come across earlier in their little race. A howl became two and before long, the entire pack had surrounded the pair of students.

Shirou calmly cast his gaze around, counting about eighteen Beowolves. Unlike the pack he had encountered when he ventured outside Vale, this one had only one Alpha. A whirring sound behind him was all the indication he needed that Ruby had her weapon ready.

"I'll take those to the left of the Alpha," Shirou told Ruby who was also warily observing the Beowolves. "You take those on the right and we'll finish the Alpha together."

"Right." Ruby nodded her understanding at the simple plan. The girl was in full combat mode, her cheerfulness nowhere to be seen as she chambered her first round with a quick pull.

The Beowolves struck first. A single member of the pack jumped at Shirou who ducked under the leaping Grimm and sliced its head and outstretched arm off with a single stroke. That became the signal that propelled the rest of the pack into action.

Ruby looped her scythe blade around the neck of a Beowolf as it reared up in front of her. A quick press of the trigger turned the scythe into a guillotine as the Beowolf's head separated from its body. Using the same recoil, Ruby jumped back and squeezed the trigger several more times. She twisted as she flew, cutting through several more Beowolves in her path. Landing on her feet, she turned Crescent Rose and fired again, changing the direction of her movement into another group of the Grimm.

Shirou had no such luxury of movement, dodging and weaving around the large black bodies as the Beowolves lashed and bit at him. He did not know if using Archer's magic would protect him in the same way Aura did for the residents of Remnant. So far, he had managed to avoid taking any damage at all from all the battles he had gotten into. It was a theory he was not keen on testing anytime soon; were he to be proven wrong and magical energy did not function in that way, then a single direct hit from even the youngest Beowolf would likely cause significant and lasting injuries.

' _Disarm, then decapitate. Wait for the attack and exploit the opening that comes after.'_

Shirou had left large, gaping holes in his defence on purpose, something that the Beowolves could detect due to their instinctual nature. With what little intelligence they had, the Beowolves could not even consider the possibility that the openings were intentional and simply attempted to take advantage of said openings. This was the fighting style that Archer utilised to deadly efficiency. Using this method, Shirou was able to control the flow of attacks heading his way, enabling him to counter just as each attack came at him. His blades made only clean cuts, avoiding the protrusions and bones to render the flesh apart. Bodies collapsed with multiple slash wounds and missing limbs as Shirou worked his way through the pack one at a time.

Now that Shirou had experience with the creatures, he knew what to look out for. The subtle angling of the head, the front limb pawing at the ground, and the tensing of the rear legs cued Shirou in on the timing of attacks. The pack Grimm had simple movements that gave away their intentions, too young to have developed any greater intelligence or complexity of actions that could give Shirou pause.

The pack was quickly transformed into a mass of disappearing bodies as the two made quick work of the weaker creatures. The Alpha loped up and stood on its hind legs, towering over Shirou as it launched its own attack.

The slashes from the Alpha came faster and harder than its smaller brethren, its larger mass lending force to its blows. It struck not at Shirou's deliberate openings, but went primarily for his head. Two Alphas might push Shirou to his limit without magecraft assisting him, but just one was not an insurmountable obstacle for him in his present state.

Shirou spun to avoid a blow that would have taken the top of his head off, making a full turn as he used his momentum to bring the married blades across in two diagonal cuts in quick succession. The Alpha dodged the first, but was struck by the second blade which hid in the shadow of the first. It roared as its front paw hung limp, the tendons severed by the stroke.

A loud clap echoed around the trees and the Alpha flinched as a bullet struck its side. Out of the corner of Shirou's eye, he spotted Ruby behind a tree a distance away, Crescent Rose planted blade first into the ground as she stabilised the weapon for shooting. The girl fired another three shots at the Alpha which quickly moved out of the path of the bullets, having registered the pain and damage just one could cause.

That left it open to Shirou, who quickly moved into its guard, hugging close to the side with the arm he had disabled shortly before. Crossing Kanshou and Bakuya in front of his chest, he brought both upwards and outwards in a scissor-like motion. The blades cut through the Alpha's throat and passed each other, severing the head cleanly from the body.

Neither student had so much as broken a sweat throughout the short fight. Shirou looked over to see Ruby waving at him from the trees where she had gone to provide cover fire. It was a lot easier to fight as a group, Shirou admitted. Even if he would have been able to handle the entire pack on his own, having support made everything faster while reducing the overall risk involved.

"That was too easy!" Ruby exclaimed as Shirou walked over. "You were amazing! You didn't even hit bone a single time you attacked. Every attack was so clean! How did you do that?" She punctuated her speech with a few swings of Crescent Rose to emphasise her point.

"You just need to know where to hit them. It's not difficult once you know their physical structure," Shirou explained. It was not like he could tell her that his weapons contained special properties that made them cut through Grimm like a hot knife through butter. "You did well too. Your speed really gives you an advantage against these kinds of mob enemies. That ranged support at the end was also well timed. You saved me the need to create an opening on my own. Thanks for that."

The younger girl preened at the praise.

"Right! Let's continue." Ruby pointed ahead of them and marched on with exaggerated movements.

Shirou chuckled softly and gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Gesturing to her right, he corrected her. "Ruby, north is that way."

"Of course! I meant to go that way!"

Shirou just shook his head as he ran after the girl in red. Neither noticed that as Ruby had swung her weapon wildly during their conversation, she had struck a tree and had cleanly sliced through the trunk. The tree had teetered as the two had conversed but remained in place, only falling moments after they had left that part of the forest and were too far to see or hear it.

A single black feather drifted to the ground next to the tree.

0-0-0

Weiss Schnee would never admit it, but that that very moment she had absolutely no idea which direction she was moving in. She at spent the last twenty minutes or so cautiously heading in what she believed was north. She had encountered no other students at all, a certain blond idiot pinned to a tree notwithstanding, and each passing minute was adding to her ever growing anxiety that she might be going in the wrong direction.

To make things worse, she had the misfortune of running into several Grimm along the way. While the Grimm were either alone or in pairs which made for a quick kill, by the third such encounter, it sufficiently disoriented the white-haired girl and made her lose what little direction she had.

Fuming inwardly, Weiss stalked through the trees while occasionally glancing around and behind her whenever the bushes rustled. _'How did this happen?! It's just initiation! Why can't I even find a partner after all this time?!'_ Her mental complains went unanswered as she stopped at another small clearing from the sight that greeted her there.

A pair of Ursai were ambling through, their noses pointed up as they sniffed at the air. One suddenly turned towards Weiss with a growl and she realised too late that she had been upwind of the Grimm.

Quickly getting into a proper stance, she held Myrtenaster at eye level as the first Ursa roared and ran up to her with surprising speed. It raised one paw but before it could attack, Weiss stepped forward and her rapier flashed as she executed a flurry of thrusts and stabs with the lightweight weapon.

The attacks struck true, but did little damage as the Ursa reared up in pain. Quickly spinning the dust chamber in the guard of her rapier, she selected a white Dust cartridge and slashed down with Myrtenaster, burying the tip into the ground. A single stalagmite formed almost instantaneously and the sharp, cone-shaped block of ice speared the Ursa through its chest. It slumped down against the ice as its arms hung lifeless at its sides.

Weiss Schnee quickly turned to the second Ursa which had gotten close during the time she had spent against the first. Before she even got into position, a yellow blur shot out of the trees and struck the Ursa on the side of the head with a loud cry.

Weiss looked on with wide eyes as the large bear-like Grimm collapsed to the ground with that single blow. She slowly turned to see the girl with long blonde hair turn to her with a questioning stare.

"So, I guess we're partners now, huh?" The blonde said with a shrug and a subsequent grin. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. You can call me Yang. And I suppose you're Weiss Schnee?"

' _At least my partner knows who I am,'_ Weiss thought with a quiet sigh of relief at finally meeting another student. While she did not know Yang, the blonde had proved that she was more than capable of holding her own, evident by the Ursa she had dispatched in a single punch. There were worse alternatives out there, Weiss admitted, so she would accept the partnership. Not that she had a choice now that she had made eye contact with the blonde girl.

"Yes I am. Let's move on," Weiss nodded her head imperiously. "We should head to the temple."

"Already on it," Yang replied, pointing her finger across the clearing. "The temple should be over there. Let's go, Weissy!"

"What did you call me?!"

0-0-0

Glynda Goodwitch observed as the few remaining students encountered their partners through the live feed on her scroll. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. It was an unusual pairing, as the girl was the very definition of energy while the boy was her opposite in almost every way. She could not see how the partnership could be smooth sailing. But then again, she had seen many similar or even worse pairings in her time in Beacon. They would likely have reached a balance by the time they were in their final year.

On the other hand, there was Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. The boy had a rather impressive record on the transcript he had sent in with his application, but so far, he had shown none of that skill and his behaviour was highly untypical of someone with his qualifications. It almost seemed that he was afraid of actual combat. A frown creased her brow as she said as much aloud. Beside her, Ozpin shifted on his feet but otherwise did not react to her comments.

"Ozpin, what did you use as relics this year?" The professor asked, turning to her superior who was standing quietly at her side, watching a different feed with an intense expression. "Ozpin?"

He behaved as though he did not even hear her as his eyes remained glued to his own scroll which showed two particular students running through the forest at a breakneck pace. A certain Ruby Rose and Emiya Shirou…

0-0-0

As Yang had predicted, the temple was a mere few minutes' trek from where she had met her partner. She had tried giving Weiss a number of nicknames along the way, much to the irritation of the heiress who was a hair's breadth away from snapping at the playful blonde.

Calling it a temple would be generous, as the stone structure was little more than a semi-collapsed circular wall of stone slabs and several short pedestals rising from the ground in a circle. On each pedestal was a chess piece large enough to fit in one hand. Yang and Weiss stepped forward to check each chess piece, noting the shapes that denoted the type of piece and the colour.

"It would seem that these are our objectives," Weiss spoke after a moment. "I don't see anything else here that could count as a relic."

"It looks like some have already been taken. Do you think it matters which one we take?" Yang tilted her head as she picked up a white knight piece.

Weiss gave a thoughtful look before finally replying. "I suppose since each pair need a relic, the type of chess piece we choose will decide how the team will be formed."

"So the pair that takes the other cute pony is the rest of our team? Sweet." Yang pocketed the chess piece as she and Weiss walked back out of the small stone structure. "That wasn't so difficult after all."

A sudden scream caused both girls to assume a wary stance. The cry was soft, and sounded as though it had travelled a distance to reach them. What was obvious to Yang and Weiss was the tone of fear carried over by the wind.

"Some girl is in trouble! Weiss-cube, did you hear that?"

"I certainly did. And don't call me that! But I don't see how we can help if we… don't… know…" Weiss trailed off as she tilted her head up, a small and unusual object in the sky catching her attention. Her eyes widened as the small object steadily grew bigger and soon assumed the shape of a person.

"Yang."

"Weiss. We should go help if they're in trouble! What do we do?" Yang turned to her partner to see her staring up and she unconsciously did the same after a short pause. The object was a lot closer now, and Yang was able to discern some details of the falling object, such as the black and red dress and the fluttering red cloak. The colour drained from her face as she recognised the identity of the human meteor in an instant.

"Ruby?!" Yang screamed in shock.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Yang ran about in a panic, trying to position herself to catch her sister. Out of sheer coincidence, a yellow and black object shot out of the forest and met Ruby in mid-air. The force behind the object was so great that it and Ruby were sent off to the side and into the nearby trees.

Running to the tree, Yang looked up to see that although dishevelled, Ruby did not have any visible injuries. Just above her in the upper branches was a boy with messy blond hair who seemed to have temporarily passed out from his flight.

"Yang! There's another one!"

Weiss' call caused Yang to look back to the sky just in time to see a larger brown object hurtling their way. The person broke his fall with a smooth roll that took him several metres to clear his access momentum. Yang whistled at the clean landing.

"I'm never doing that again. Twice in one day? Are you serious?" Emiya Shirou muttered under his breath. Standing with a groan of pain, he turned to see a startled Yang and Weiss looking at him.

"Hey Shirou! I see you got here with Ruby," Yang called out. "You her partner?"

Shirou nodded his head wearily as he stretched and rotated his arms, wincing at the pops in his joints. He thought back to just a few minutes prior, where he and Ruby had been set upon by a giant Nevermore. During their encounter, Ruby had told Shirou that she had an idea and Shirou went along, having no experience with a Grimm of that size and thinking that his partner would know how to properly dispatch it. Turned out that Ruby's plan to get on the Nevermore's back to attack it from behind did not yield any favourable results. All that the creature did in response was simply to take them on a high speed flight around the forest with them only barely clinging on. It was only due to Ruby spotting the temple that they had taken a leap off the Nevermore in an attempt to reach their destination and get away from the very ancient and very angry Grimm.

"Yeah. She literally ran into me right after I landed."

Yang grinned and gave Shirou a slap on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up Handsome. At least I know Rubes is in good hands."

"I'm still not going to listen to her the next time she tells me to climb onto a Nevermore," Shirou grumbled as Yang burst into laughter.

Turning to where Ruby and another dishevelled blond boy were slowly descending from the tree, Shirou jogged over with a look of concern. "Ruby, you alright?'

"I'm fine. Vomit Boy here is probably worse off than me."

"What did I say about that nickname?!" The blond cried in indignation. Shirou noted that his face did look rather green and he stumbled about before putting a hand on the tree for balance.

A quick introduction by Ruby, and Shirou was acquainted with Jaune Arc.

"Wait. That girl is your sister?" Shirou turned slightly as the white haired girl questioned Yang.

"Yeah. That's my sis, Ruby. Why?"

A sigh of exasperation was heard as the girl shook her head, muttering something about idiocy running in the family, much to Yang and Shirou's confusion.

"Oh! I forgot. Shirou, this is my partner, Weiss Schnee." Yang quickly introduced and Shirou gave a bow to the white haired girl who looked pleasantly surprised at the formality of the gesture.

"I'm Emiya Shirou. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Shirou."

Seemingly out of habit, Weiss gave a nod and a polite smile in return. "Weiss Schnee. I take it you're the partner of that… girl?"

"That's right."

"Then you have my condolences. She seems to be a handful."

Shirou shrugged. He was not overly concerned with that. "Ruby is a bit playful and somewhat clumsy but she has a good heart. She's a nice girl once you get to know her."

That earned a smile from Yang and a scoff from Weiss, with the former turning to glare at the latter for her response. Before either could say anything, a loud roar came from the trees near the temple, forcing all present to pause and stare as a large Ursa burst out, only to topple to the ground a moment after. What confounded them even more was the fact that a girl with short orange hair had climbed off the Ursa and poked it with a despondent look. "Aww… I think it's broken."

' _Did that girl just ride a Grimm all the way here?'_ Shirou found himself unable to comprehend the madness he was seeing as the girl in the white top, pink skirt, and matching pink gloves skipped past them to the temple where she grabbed a white rook piece and began dancing and singing.

"Nora!"

Shirou turned back to the dead Grimm to see a boy stumble out from behind it. The boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a single streak of magenta running down the left side of his face. He wore a long sleeved green outfit that resembled that of older, traditional Chinese attire from Shirou's own world. A pair of handguns with blades attached hung at the sides of his thighs.

"Coming Ren!"

The orange haired girl ran back to the boy as the rest of the little gathering gaped in silence.

Weiss was the first to speak. "I think I've had enough insanity for one day. We should head back to…"

She was interrupted as a red-haired girl that Shirou did not recognise appeared from the trees, running towards the group with a desperate look on her face. Just when Shirou thought that his day could not get any more bizarre, the trees were quickly swept aside as a gigantic scorpion Grimm made itself known with a screech.

' _A Deathstalker? How did she manage to find one of that size in here?'_ Shirou pondered with morbid fascination as he recognised the Grimm from the research he had done prior to entering Beacon.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" The red-haired girl called out to Jaune Arc, who Shirou surmised was her partner. She avoided several swipes from the Deathstalker, jumping and rolling out of the large pincers with practiced ease as she ran up to the group, bringing their number up to eight.

"Great!" Yang threw her arms up. "Any good ideas how we're going to get rid of that thing?"

"I'm on it!" Ruby dashed out before anyone could stop her. Deploying Crescent Rose, Ruby took aim at the Deathstalker and began shooting at it. The bullets bounced off the hard carapace and did little except to draw the attention of the Grimm. With another screech, it changed course and began moving towards Ruby who had returned her weapon to her holster in her cloak and was running away. Her speed enabled her to outrun the Deathstalker, the distance between her and the Grimm increasing with each passing moment as she dashed across the clearing.

A loud caw erupted from the sky as the sun was blotted out by large black wings. The Nevermore from earlier had circled back as the group was distracted by the Deathstalker on the ground. It pulled its wings back before cracking them forward in a powerful flap. Large black feathers that were taller than Shirou shot out of the Nevermore's wings and sped down at Ruby like giant arrows.

Yang's eyes widened in shock as she tried to approach Ruby, but was brushed aside as a brown blur sped past her before she could even take a single step. In a matter of seconds, Shirou had closed the distance from the temple to where Ruby was hastily dodging the black projectiles.

Standing over her, he intercepted the feathers with wide slashes of his falchions, knocking them away from Ruby. Pulling her out of the clearing and back to the group, Shirou lightly chastised her. "That was dangerous. You need to be more careful of your surroundings. The enemy in front of you is often not the only enemy you have."

In truth, Shirou had frozen up at the sight of Ruby's mad dash to the Deathstalker. In his mind's eye, he knew that she would be incapable of overwhelming a Grimm of that size with what limited firepower she had. That her overall agility and usage of Crescent Rose would enable her to remain out of reach of the Deathstalker brought some relief to Shirou, that too disappeared the moment the Nevermore returned and launched its own attack.

"Sorry." Ruby looked away, unable to meet Shirou's stern gaze which softened a moment later as he gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

The thought that he might once again lose another person he considered a friend, his first friend in Remnant in fact, had spurred Shirou into action. He had tapped into Archer's arm almost instinctively and his body moved accordingly, crossing the clearing to protect Ruby from the aerial onslaught.

"It's alright. I'm not angry. Just make sure you don't do it again, okay? I know you're good with your weapon, but there are some enemies that are beyond our capability to handle on our own."

' _I don't want to lose a friend so soon either,'_ Shirou mentally added.

Ruby nodded her head once in acknowledgement. Behind them, Weiss had successfully immobilised the Deathstalker in an ice trap while the combined efforts of Yang, Ren and Pyrrha had kept the Nevermore from closing the distance.

"We should get out of here." Weiss turned to the group. "All we need to do is get the relics back to the cliffs. There's no need to stay and fight these Grimm."

The rest echoed their agreement. Ruby and Jaune quickly ran back into the temple to grab a relic for each of their pairs; Ruby taking the last white knight piece while Jaune grabbed the rook. They spared a smile at each other before returning to the rest who had kept watch for the Nevermore. The flying Grimm had flown away after receiving the furious waves of bullets from the students, but they were not taking chances as the Deathstalker was already showing signs of breaking out of its prison.

"Right! Let's go!" Ruby took charge as she waved the group over to the far side of the forest, where a few stone structures could be seen rising above the treeline in the distance. The other seven students responded instantly, keeping close as they raced away from the temple while watching out for other Grimm. Yang had a smile as she watched Shirou keep pace behind Ruby, his eyes darting left and right as he scanned the forest and clearing for any other Grimm that might have evaded detection by the group. Ruby had been the first to step forward and take charge, giving their makeshift team a direction to move in. While she did have several lapses of judgement, her confidence seemed to return after a brief talk with Shirou.

"Looks like Ruby found a good partner after all," Yang mused.

The students eventually reached another set of ruins, large stone pillars of a bygone time that stood as a reminder of the failure of human expansion in the face of the Grimm. A bridge connected the cliff to a tower that rose up from the chasm. They were forced to hide as the Nevermore followed overhead, the large shadow it cast on the land a sign of ever present danger. It landed on the tower ahead of the group, letting out an ear-splitting screech as it waited there, seemingly taunting them to approach it.

"That's just great. Now what do we do?" Jaune groaned as their escape was cut off.

"We…"

Whoever had replied him was cut off as the Deathstalker burst out of the trees and scurried towards the ruins where the eight students were sheltering from the Nevermore.

"Get to the bridge!" Ruby shouted. "Yang! Weiss! See if you can get the Nevermore off the tower."

Both girls immediately responded, readying gauntlets and rapier as they fired bullets and elemental bursts at the bird Grimm which took to the air with an angry cry as it was peppered by the attacks. It began circling the cliff, building up speed as it flew around its newly acquired prey. Taking out Crescent Rose, Ruby aimed into the sky and let loose with her own volley of gunfire.

Pyrrha stayed behind, her weapon shifting into its rifle form as she took aim at the Deathstalker. She held the Grimm at the edge of the bridge as the rest of their group made it past her.

"Nora, Ren. I need you to help Pyrrha keep the Deathstalker busy. Kill it if you can." Jaune turned to the pair. Nora saluted and took out her grenade launcher before emptying her weapon into the scorpion Grimm that was rapidly approaching. Ren leaped to a nearby pillar and ran up the stone structure and onto the nearby wall. Kicking off, he soared onto the Deathstalker's back where he began firing at it from point blank range.

Following closely behind Ren and Nora, Jaune ran up to Pyrrha where he began shadowing her moves, the two using their shields to block the pincers of the Deathstalker as Nora and Ren continued their attacks. They had not managed to penetrate the thick armour, but the four of them were able to keep it at bay on the land.

"Ruby! We need a new plan! This thing's not going down!"

Yang's desperate call drew Ruby's attention back to the tower, where Yang was still unloading clip after clip at the flying Nevermore. Most of her shots missed due to the speed it was flying and the evasive aerial manoeuvres it performed, and those that did hit were not doing significant damage to the Grimm, seeing as it neither slowed down nor changed its course. Weiss' Dust powered attacks had just as much success, a frown creasing the white haired girl's brow as her Dust reserves were nearing depletion from constant usage.

With a worried look, Ruby turned to Shirou who was staring at the Nevermore through narrowed eyes. He was seemingly of no use against the flying Grimm, not having carried any ranged weapons on his person. He glanced at Ruby for a moment, noticing her gaze. "Ruby. What's wrong?"

His words broke her out of her reverie as an idea quickly formulated in her mind. With a decisive nod, she ran over to Yang and Weiss. "Weiss, if Yang and I can bring it lower, do you have enough Dust to keep it grounded?"

The heiress paused. For a moment she gave Ruby a contemplative look before she nodded. "Just enough. I hope you have a plan for this."

"I do. Trust me on this one."

"Fine. Just this once. You better not mess up."

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Yang propelled herself up to a high pillar, where she had a better view of the Nevermore. Reloading Ember Celica, she grinned as the Nevermore noticed her atop the pillar and changed course to swoop down at her.

Ruby then turned to her partner who was waiting expectantly for his own instructions. "Shirou, you're good with those blades. You think you can do some damage to the Nevermore?"

Shirou blinked twice. He nodded at Ruby. "I might have something that can work."

"Good. Then wait for the signal."

Back on the bridge, Ruby aimed at the approaching Grimm. Now that it was making a beeline for them, Ruby was able to get several clean shots in. A triumphant smile crossed her face as the Nevermore screeched in pain from having one eye shot out. Beside her, Shirou readied Kanshou and Bakuya as he continued to track the Nevermore, waiting for the moment to strike. In his mind, the technique he had prepared rose to the surface. It was the one he had used to deal the finishing blow against Saber Alter; adapted into a new form from the original technique created by Archer to fit Shirou's own combat style.

On the other side of the bridge, Ren had somehow climbed up to the tail of the Deathstalker. Planting the barrel of his gun into the joint between the stinger and the armour plate covering the tail, he began shooting into the soft flesh as the Deathstalker spun around in an attempt to dislodge him. He flew off after several revolutions and landed hard on the ground. His work yielded the intended results, and the stinger now hung limp from the end of the tail.

"Pyrrha." Jaune pointed at the tail and the girl understood the message. Her circular shield flew through the air like a buzz saw. Hitting the point where the stinger was connected to the tail, it severed the implement which crashed down into the head of the Deathstalker. Moments later, the shield curved back through the air into Pyrrha's waiting grip.

Jaune stared at the stinger for a moment before his eyes lit up and he turned to the hammer wielder beside him.

"Nora, nail it!"

The energetic girl leaped onto Pyrrha's shield as she was boosted into the air. Taking a leaf out of Ruby's page, she used a shot from her hammer-cum-grenade launcher to increase the speed of her descent. Spinning as she neared, Nora brought the head of her weapon down onto the stinger, using another shot to force the makeshift stake down through the cracked armour covering the Deathstalker's head and into its brain. The large Grimm collapsed over the edge of the cliff, dead from its own weapon. The four students let out a collective sigh of relief as they turned as one to observe the other four tackling the Nevermore.

Yang had jumped onto the beak of the Nevermore as it attempted to snatch her with its talons. Propping its beak open with one hand, she furiously fired shotgun shell after shotgun shell down the Grimm's open mouth. That finally did some damage to the Nevermore, which lurched and crashed onto the tower. Yang jumped off and landed on the bridge.

Grasping the opportunity, Ruby switched her weapon to its scythe form before disappearing in a shower of petals. She shot up the tower like a red streak before reappearing above it as she brought Crescent Rose sideways and fired off another two shots. She flew sideways as she swung her scythe, severing the legs of the Nevermore before it could get back on its feet.

Ruby descended over the side of the tower and slammed her scythe into the stone to stop her fall. Turning her head as far as she could, she made eye contact with Yang's partner.

"Weiss!"

The girl in question pointed her rapier at the tower before swiping with her weapon to the side. The glyph that appeared beneath the Nevermore burst into a large flower of ice, encasing the tail and lower body of the Nevermore and freezing it to the top of the tower just as Ruby landed next to a waiting Yang.

"Shirou, now!"

"Your turn Handsome!"

Shirou barely acknowledged Ruby and Yang's signal as he sped past them towards the grounded bird Grimm.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."

To the shock and consternation of the three girls watching, Shirou threw Kanshou and Bakuya. The married blades spun like circular saws as they curved through the air towards the Nevermore's neck. A snap of its wings created a massive gust of wind, deflecting the blades which soared away into the chasm which the tower had been built over.

Before Ruby could let out a scream at the sight of the swords disappearing into the abyss, blue motes of light encapsulated Shirou's hands and a second later, an identical pair were there. Her eyes widened as she looked around wildly. To her surprise, the first pair had curved back through the air like a pair of flying saucers, the way they abruptly changed direction in mid-air utterly unnatural for thrown weapons.

With a jump, Shirou had leapt up from the bridge and onto the tower, running up its length until he reached the Nevermore.

"Our strength rips the mountains."

Raising the black blade in his right hand, he struck down at the joint where the Nevermore's wing connected to its body. At the same instance, the spinning white blade struck the same spot from behind, severing the wing entirely.

Due to the special nature of the married blades that caused one to always return to the hand of the wielder if the opposing blade was held, the first pair that had been thrown resonated with the second pair that Shirou had traced. This resulted in the thrown pair coming back to strike at the enemy's blind spot from behind as the attraction ability did its work.

"Our swords split the water."

Repeating the action with the white blade in his left hand, Shirou removed the last remaining wing from the Nevermore just as the second spinning blade came back for a hit. The two strokes had taken little more than a second, and the swords in Shirou's hands shattered as he dismissed them. Raising his hands above his head, a third and final pair sprung to life.

"Our names reach the imperial villa."

Shirou's arms came down, Kanshou and Bakuya cutting across the chest of the Nevermore, tearing through feather and flesh as they completed their respective paths in an X-shaped motion. His mouth moved as he whispered the final line.

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."

The Nevermore gave one final death cry as it slumped down lifeless onto the tower as Shirou stared down impassively at its corpse. Watching as it began to disappear like all dead Grimm, he finally turned and descended the tower to where the girls were watching with open mouths.

"That was awesome!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Yang and Weiss to flinch and cover their ears. "That's the same thing you did when we first met! How did you do that?"

"That… ah." Shirou hesitated as he scratched his head. _'Crap. How am I supposed to explain this?'_

When the fight had started, Shirou had subconsciously shifted into a mind-set similar to what he used to have closer to the end of the Holy Grail War. That meant that some of his usual inhibitions about using magecraft in public had disappeared as he prioritised the defeat of the enemy in front of him. While it did mean that he was able to take down the Nevermore with more ease than he otherwise would, he now had to explain his tracing to the girls.

"That was my… ability," he finally replied. "It lets me create copies of the weapons I own."

Technically, that was not a lie.

"Your Semblance lets you copy your weapons? Wow, Handsome, that's one mean Semblance you have there." Yang looked impressed as she stared at Shirou with renewed interest. "Now I see what Rubes meant. You got some skill with swords."

"I agree. That was an impressive display," Weiss added with genuine respect showing in her eyes. "May I ask where you learned such a technique?"

"It was… self-taught." The awkward answer surprised the girls, especially Yang and Weiss who stared at Shirou with wide eyes.

That was also technically not a lie, as Shirou had acquired the technique from the Servant Archer, whose identity was that of the former human by the name of Emiya Shirou. So, in a way he really did learn that from himself even if that was not what the word "self-taught" truly meant.

"Well, we can talk about it later. We should head back now." Yang clapped Shirou on the shoulder, the force of the action causing him to stumble a little. "Let's hope we don't run into anymore huge Nevermores or Deathstalkers."

"Please don't jinx us, Yang." The blonde girl just broke into laughter as they began their long trek back to their starting point.

0-0-0

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." The four students stood on stage as Headmaster Ozpin announced their teams. Just like Weiss had predicted, the chess pieces ended up determining the teams.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?! Led by…!" A startled voice echoed around the stage as the blond pointed at himself.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin gave the wide eyed Jaune a nod.

The four left the stage as the next four stepped up, their names and faces displayed on the screen behind them.

"For the final team. Emiya Shirou. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RXSE (pronounced _Rose)_. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

The girl in question opened her eyes wide, and for good reason. She was the youngest member on the team, and yet she had been chosen as the leader. Shirou could understand her shock. Inwardly, he was relieved that he was not chosen as the team's leader. In all honestly, he would probably get them killed in one of his reckless ideas if he was. He watched with a smile as Yang moved to give Ruby a big hug, the younger girl once again protesting and struggling against the gesture.

Shirou closed his eyes momentarily as he soaked in the atmosphere. The rest of their cohort were clapping politely, some laughing at the sisters' antics on stage. The weight in his heart had temporarily lessened ever since the fight against the Nevermore. His emotions had steeled themselves as he did the one thing he could do better than anyone else in the world: creating weapons. He reopened his eyes to see Ozpin staring at him with a curious expression.

"Are you alright, Mr Emiya?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking of things to come."

Ozpin nodded, now sporting a thoughtful gaze. "Indeed. There will be many things you will need to consider now that you have your teams. But for now, you should enjoy the moment."

Ozpin watched as Team RXSE left the stage, the two students he had an eye on since the beginning coincidentally pairing up without even needing a push from him.

"It looks like this will truly be an interesting year."

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Welcome back to another chapter of HD&D!

The newest chapter of FGO is fun. EMIYA Alter uses guns and is a bit closer to Heaven. Also, seriously. Epic of Remnant? Really? Where's my Ruby Rose as a playable Servant then?

*Ahem* Okay enough of that. On to the story. Yes, Blake is the one that made way for Shirou. Fear not, she may not be in Beacon, but she's still around and has a role to play.

Also for clarification, what you read in the previous chapter and in all chapters to come, take it with a pinch of salt. Most of the scenes are from Shirou's POV and what is mentioned there, especially in Shirou's thoughts, are his interpretations of things, not mine. These are my attempt to show Shirou trying to rationalise the things he is learning based on the limited and flawed knowledge he has.

Take the examples I used in the previous chapter. Shirou at least knows about the origins of magic circuits thanks to Rin and information he got from Archer's arm. Knowledge of magic circuits I like to think is among the most basic of basics. Yet on the case of Semblances, the only comparison he knows is that of Reality Marbles since that is his own power and even Archer's knowledge of magecraft theory is not complete. Shirou will naturally think of Reality Marbles first instead of comparing them to Origins. So, in his mind the thought process is something like this: Oh. Semblances are basically a reflection of the soul given form with abilities. That's like a Reality Marble.

tl;dr: If you see stuff in the AN, you can take them as fact. If it's in the story, know that most misconceptions by Shirou are intentional on my part to show his lack of certain knowledge.

I know some scenes are near carbon copies of canon. But I put them there for a reason, cause without them, the flow won't be proper. I also use them to showcase the similarities as well as the differences between mine and canon. Don't worry. Most scenes in the future won't have this same issue. But on that note, I must admit that I suck at creating original content. Much easier to adapt an existing storyline than to write one from scratch.

I truly enjoy a lively and civil discussion and debate with knowledgeable folks. So please continue to review, critique and point out any mistakes you see. I do want to improve my understanding as much as you want to enjoy reading something proper.

Thank you for your patience in putting up with my occasionally misguided (and definitely pig-headed) way of thinking of things. Sometimes an ice pick and a sledgehammer are the only ways to get things through to me if I'm wrong about something. Much like some people you may or may not know in real life.

* * *

(Q&A)

 **Actual sequence and detail of events in my version of HF**

Weeeeeeeeeeell. That's something I can't give away for now, I'm sorry. What I can say is that there are several big differences, mainly in the latter half of the route. Shirou will reveal the details in due time.

One big difference that contributed to things is the fact that my Shirou does not gain all the Noble Phantasms of Archer from his arm, including Rule Breaker. I guess saying a "bad end" may not be as appropriate as saying that it diverges from the canon route midway in. But it does lead to a "bad end" of sorts so yeah.

 **Why does Shirou bother to hide his Magecraft?**

He was brought up thinking that Magecraft was something that was meant to be hidden from public view. Even now, it plays a part of his subconscious and subtly influences the decisions he makes. He doesn't yet understand fully how Semblances work, so he's rather reluctant to freely use his tracing in case people can tell the difference between them. It's a kind of "better safe than sorry" instinctual decision.

 **Shirou's knowledge of Avalon**

He knows it's in him, but he does not know that its healing abilities that activated when Saber was around stopped after the Grail War ended. He doesn't have that piece of knowledge. So far he hasn't gotten injured badly enough for him to realise it doesn't work anymore. It won't disappear from him though, since he's not in his own world. It just becomes a beautiful but useless object.

 **Will I be posting this story on any other site?**

Currently no plans for that. I'm actually rather ignorant of what other popular sites/forums exist and the one I frequent the most (actually all the time) for fanfics is this one. If you have any recommendations, it would be great if you could list them in the reviews and I'll get around to checking some of them out.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Shirou had known that he was likely the only early riser among the members of his team, but seeing it in person was a completely different experience altogether. The sun had already risen and the two of the three girls were still turning about beneath their sheets, blissfully unaware that their first lesson was starting in a couple of hours.

' _We're going to be late if this continues,'_ Shirou thought with a sigh. He had awoken at half past five and had quietly left the room for morning practice that comprised of several sets of short, high intensity exercises and a run around the school compound. He had decided on making it part of a daily routine in order to develop his body to the point where he could perform Archer's techniques without strain. It was a slow start, but he was certain that he would see improvements in a few months' time.

After he was done, he went for a quick shower before heading to the dining hall for a light breakfast. The hall was sufficiently large so as to accommodate Beacon's entire student body, and the place was mostly empty when Shirou arrived; it was still relatively early, so most students were likely asleep. The meals served were mostly similar to western cuisine back from his world and, by his standards, were decent enough for what he considered simple school fare.

After returning to the dorm room, he thought that he would have time to get some reading done prior to their first lesson. Time that would apparently be spent getting the rest of Team RXSE ready for lessons, from what he was looking at.

Ruby had awoken sometime after Shirou had left, and had expressed genuinely surprise that Shirou had awoken before her. When she found out just how long he had been awake for, her eyes widened in shock. Shirou just explained it as him not needing much sleep, to which his partner responded by giving him a look normally reserved for the mentally unstable.

They had been given their assigned rooms the previous day, immediately after Ozpin had announced the team compositions. Due to the fatigue from the initiation, they had all opted to go straight to sleep once they had reached their room without bothering to unpack.

The only grievance anyone had was Weiss, who was adamant that Shirou remained out of the room when the girls were showering. Shirou had stated plainly that he was going to do that from the start, which placated the heiress. Yang did not help the situation by teasingly mentioning that she would not mind Shirou being in the room.

The conversation went downhill from there and ended in a squabble that Yang somehow managed to drag even Ruby into. Ruby had eventually reasoned that it would be unfair for Shirou to have to leave the room every single day whenever they used the shower and Weiss had grudgingly conceded at that point, even though it was more out of a desperation to end the argument and get to bed than actually agreeing with Ruby. In the end, Shirou was allowed to stay in the room, with Weiss warning that she would poke his eyes out with Myrtenaster were he to peek.

Such was the team he was stuck with for the next four years.

Back to the present, Ruby had wanted to wake the remaining girls up with a whistle, and had already crept up to Weiss' bed but stopped only when she noticed Shirou looking in her direction with disapproval. Grumbling about not being able to have any fun, Ruby nonetheless followed Shirou as they set about waking up the remaining pair in a more normal fashion.

After Yang and Weiss had been roused from their sleep with much effort, the four set about unpacking their belongings and setting them up around the room. Shirou had little to unpack, having barely any possessions aside from the books and clothing he bought with the Lien from Ozpin. Needless to say, he was done with his unpacking long before the girls did, and he turned to see how they were doing.

It was chaos.

Shirou had watched helplessly as Ruby accidentally sliced the curtain cleanly in two with Crescent Rose and had to assist her in patching it back together when she proved to be talentless with needle and thread. Weiss had more luggage than the other three combined and had tried bargaining with Yang for more space in the room, to no avail. Yang had gotten an earful from Weiss in return when she found the blonde trying to cover every square metre of wall space in the shower with posters of her favourite boy band, posters that were later transplanted to the walls on her side of the room with much arm twisting of a literal kind.

Shirou had breathed a sigh of relief at that last one, as he too found it unbearably awkward to have to experience that every time he wanted to use the shower in their room.

Once they were done unpacking, Shirou stared at the mess formed in the centre of the room with their beds. With all the things they had put up in the room, there had been no space left for the four beds even if they were to be placed side-to-side in a straight row.

"What do we do now?" Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"We could ditch some of our stuff…" Yang trailed off, already looking reluctant to follow her own suggestion. The look of the faces of Ruby and Weiss said all that was needed about how they felt about that. A wide grin was plastered on Ruby's face as she eyed the beds with a gleam.

"We could turn them into bunkbeds!"

"What?" Shirou could only stare blankly at his partner who puffed out her chest with a proud expression at her idea. "And how are we going to do that?"

"Oh that's easy. First you get some rope, then you…"

Shirou covered his eyes with one hand as he listened to Ruby describe what was akin to an architect's nightmare. He was certain that actually going through with it would violate more than just a few housing safety regulations if they had been in his world. How nice it was that Beacon did not seem to care at all about such issues.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss remarked as she folded her arms across her chest with a disapproving frown.

' _Finally, some common sense.'_

"Yeah and completely awesome too!" Weiss glared balefully at her partner who wore a smug grin and was wriggling her eyebrows in an effort to get a reaction from Weiss, who deigned not to reply to Yang's obvious taunt.

' _The insanity of this plan aside, I suppose there aren't much other options that we can choose,'_ Shirou conceded as he eventually sighed. _'And I thought that dealing with Taiga was bad.'_

"Shirou! Tell them how crazy this is!" Weiss turned to him, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked to see three eyes staring intently at him.

"Well… This idea is definitely questionable, and is also an accident waiting to happen," Shirou began, much to Weiss' apparent relief. What satisfaction she felt was immediately quashed by Shirou's next words. "But what other options do we have right now? Anyone got an alternative plan in mind?"

Weiss grumbled and averted her gaze. Seeing no opposition, the sisters got to work with some help from Shirou and a very reluctant Weiss. Eventually they got two of the beds suspended from the ceiling by ropes, leaving the other two to sit directly beneath. Not unexpectedly, both Ruby and Yang had laid claim to the two that hung above.

Looking at their handiwork, Shirou could not resist remarking with a smirk. "At least if it does come down on me, I won't need to find a coffin for my funeral."

Yang choked on a snort and even Weiss had trouble holding back a smile at that comment. Ruby just gave Shirou a look of confusion as the joke flew over her head. "Shirou, you don't like bunkbeds?" She asked him.

"Ehh… That's not the issue. I'm fine with it. I don't really have a preference so long as it's a workable solution."

"Oh. Alright then."

Checking the time on his scroll, Shirou picked up a small bag that contained several notepads and pens before turning to the rest of his team.

"We should head to our first class. If we leave now, we have enough time to get there without having to rush."

Seeing that they had slightly less than a quarter of an hour before their first class of the term and they did have a distance to cover to get to their classroom, Ruby, Yang and Weiss quickly followed after Shirou.

"Sheesh, you're such a model student, you know that?" Yang quipped sarcastically, her hands behind her head as she strolled along behind Shirou. Her tone was a joking one as she focused on the back of his head. "Would it have hurt to relax another few minutes?"

"Probably not. But I don't think you want to explain to the professor why we're late for the lesson."

Yang shrugged noncommittally. "Can't be too bad. Most of the professors here seem nice enough. I don't think they will fault us if we're just a few minutes late."

"And Professor Goodwitch?"

"Let's not talk about that one."

They were soon joined by the four members of Team JNPR who had left their room minutes after Team RXSE did. The two teams were on friendly terms, mostly due to them having to cooperate the day before to survive both a Deathstalker and a giant Nevermore. Shirou had to admit that while unorthodox, the initiation had provided a suitable situation for the teams to get to know each other on a more personal level than he had otherwise expected.

' _Nothing works better than a conflict to bring people together.'_ A quiet, deprecating laugh rumbled through his person.

'Wow that's one hell of a depressing thought to have."

Shirou glanced to his side to see Yang grinning at him. He blinked for a moment before it dawned on him. He groaned. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yup! You did, Handsome. Who knew you think of stuff like that? I think I'm having second thoughts about letting Rubes be your partner." Yang chuckled as she gave him a playful slap on the back. "Come on! It's only the first day of school. No need to be so dark and depressing."

Shirou simply gave a smile in reply. Inwardly, he wanted nothing more than to grab the part that made up Archer's memories and throw them out of the metaphorical window. It had taken him some time, but he had eventually noticed the influence the Servant of the Bow had on his psyche. The on-and-off stream of sarcastic and sometimes downright cynical thoughts were almost too obviously a result of Archer's persona subtly integrating with his own. While it was not a constant issue, the fact that he had no control over when such thoughts emerged was exceedingly frustrating for him.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a vibration in his pocket. Taking out his scroll, Shirou noticed a new message. Initial surprise aside, he could guess its contents when he noticed the sender of the message being listed as Headmaster Ozpin.

"Please head down to Inspection Room 3 tomorrow morning during first period. You do not have any lessons then so there should be no problems for you. We will be conducting our first test on your condition. -Ozpin."

' _I suppose I'll have to make up an excuse to get away from the team tomorrow.'_ Shirou thought as he kept his scroll. _'Ozpin probably won't appreciate spectators.'_

The two teams stepped into the still partially empty classroom and made their way to the back where available seats were in abundance. Some minutes later, the professor shot into the room in a streak of white and green, stunning most of the students with his sudden appearance. The professor's outfit was messy; he wore a half tucked out white shirt with the collar turned up and a yellow tie that was tied too long. He sported a pair of circular spectacles and a head of swept back green hair that had the appearance of a wild plant.

"Good morning class and welcome to Beacon. I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. You may call me Doctor, or Doctor Oobleck. I will be your History Instructor during your time here in Beacon Academy. Many of you may wonder why you still have lessons on history. That is because your future enemies, the Grimm, have a history that is interlaced with our own since the very start of time. To fight your enemy, you must first know your enemy. And history provides us with countless records of the enemies that even today we still face. During this class, we will go through the history of the four Kingdoms, recorded patterns in both human and Grimm migration over the centuries, as well as the various conflicts that have plagued humanity. So don't think that history is not important! Remember! Those who fail to learn from history is bound to repeat it! Now, on to our first topic for the term…"

The good doctor pulled out several large maps, pasting them onto the wall behind him as he continued to speak. He did not even stop for breath even once as he began his lesson, leaving the students to hastily pull out their writing materials and furiously scribble down as much details as they could. Shirou found that his writing speed could not even keep pace with Doctor Oobleck's rate of speech and much to his growing consternation, the man was not slowing down at all.

Glancing to his side, he saw both Ruby and Yang with their heads on the table, having already admitted defeat in the face of the green monster. Weiss was struggling with her own notetaking but had not taken her eyes off the Doctor as she paid full attention. With a sigh, Shirou turned back to his own notes with a mental reminder to read up on the topics on his own at a later time.

' _Welcome to Beacon indeed.'_

0-0-0

Ruby, Yang, and most of the class let out a collective sigh of relief as Doctor Oobleck finally concluded the lesson and disappeared from the room with the same speed with which he entered. While Shirou was among the few that had hung on until the very end, his slightly hunched back and unfocused eyes were signs that even he had not gotten through that harrowing experience unscathed. Halfway through Oobleck's lecture, Shirou had given up trying to take proper notes for the class, simply listening while taking single word pointers every now and then.

"Any chance we can drop this class?" Yang groaned, her head still pressed against the top of her desk.

"You'll have to take that up with the Headmaster," Weiss muttered. For once, she did not disagree with Yang.

"Cheer up Yang. The next class isn't too bad. Dust Studies." Ruby checked through her schedule, her face brightening up slightly upon seeing the next entry in the book.

"Boring!" Yang grumbled. "I don't even use Dust."

"Hmph! That's the problem with all of your types. No appreciation for the good things in life." Weiss sniffed, turning her head aside.

"You said something, _Ice Queen_?"

Shirou and Ruby sighed in union as the blond and white haired partners glared at each other and restarted their bickering. When Shirou glanced at Ruby, she just shook her head in apology. "That's just how Yang normally is."

Standing up and quietly pushing her chair back, Ruby tugged at Shirou's sleeve. "Let's go, Shirou. Those two will be at it for a while."

The two students walked through the hallways, passing other students who stood around in groups and conversing animatedly. Breaking the silence, Ruby turned to Shirou with a smile. "Soooo, you excited for our next lesson?"

"Quite. I still don't know much about Dust, so it'll be good to learn more about how its properties before I start experimenting with it," Shirou admitted.

It had been a subject of constant interest to him, seeing as the material had the potential to be used alongside with his traditional weapons. Additionally, if he were able to successfully forge swords or arrows that used Dust as a component, he could then add them to his Reality Marble and provide himself with potentially cheaper alternatives to some of the elemental weapons he already had access to. His only problem now was getting his hands on a sufficient supply of Dust, seeing as he had to conserve whatever Lien still remained.

The rest of the day passed in relative calm, with the sole exception being Professor Port's Grimm Studies where the rotund man with the handlebar moustache went on a tangent with a colourful story of his own experiences with the Grimm. It was during this class that Shirou found that threatening his partner's access to Kanshou and Bakuya was a highly efficient method to force the girl to actually pay attention to what was being taught, even if he had to remind her of it every ten minutes. Learning of the Professor's rather unorthodox and sometimes downright bizarre methods of subduing the black creatures were something Shirou could see the benefits of as they hinted at various weaknesses each type of Grimm possessed, however boring and longwinded he found the stories to be.

"A true Huntsman must be honourable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!"

Shirou glanced to the side to see a livid Weiss Schnee volunteering herself for whatever the professor had in mind. He had noticed the girl growing increasingly agitated as Yang, her partner, continued to daydream in class despite Weiss chiding her several times. It seemed that whatever mental restraints she had that were holding her back had eroded by the time the professor had finished his story.

Professor Port nodded his head in approval as he tugged forward a large cage that shook and jerked about, an occasional screech emanating from within. Weiss wasted no time in changing into her combat attire and retrieving her rapier.

"And begin!" Professor Port swung his battle-axe down, cleaving the lock off the cage. The next moment, the door of the cage flew off its hinges as a Boarbatusk, a wild boar-like Grimm, charged out with a high pitched angry squeal. It was short with long curving tusks and thick armour plates covering most of its back. Shirou recalled that the Boarbatusk was capable of propelling itself at high speed by rolling into a ball after a burst of momentum.

Weiss dodged to the side as the Grimm ran towards her.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby called out excitedly.

"Yeah! Kick that Grimm's ass!" Yang followed after, leading to the white-haired girl giving her a glare. Shirou kept quiet as he observed the Grimm in action, noting down its movements and behavioural patterns for future reference.

Weiss dodged a second time as the Boarbatusk repeated its attack. She held her rapier out as the Grimm went by but failed to harm it as Myrtenaster slid off its armour, unable to find any opening in the hard, bone-like plates.

She thrusted at the Grimm with her rapier, only to regret her action as the blade got wedged between its large tusks as the Grimm jerked its head to the side at the last moment. A brief struggle released her weapon, but she was sent flying across the lecture hall by the same move as the Boarbatusk landed a direct blow on her.

"Ice the floor!" Yang yelled in her latest string of suggestions and Weiss momentarily froze.

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss screamed back in reply as the Boarbatusk transformed into a spinning wheel and shot across the room at her. Nonetheless, she followed Yang's advice, stabbing her rapier into the ground which gained a reflective sheen a second later as the ice Dust in Myrtenaster did its work.

She jumped aside as the Grimm skidded on the ice and crashed into the far side of the room, temporarily exposing its unprotected underside. A glyph formed behind her and she jumped into it as it turned black. She shot towards the Boarbatusk before it managed to right itself, plunging the blade of her weapon through its flesh. The Boarbatusk let out one final squeal of pain as it died, its rigid form turning limp as Weiss retracted her blade.

Despite how short her display at been, Weiss found herself panting and sweating, her brow creased with the exertion.

"Excellent display! It seems that you are indeed a fine Huntress-in-training!" Professor Port exclaimed as the class gave a short applause. "That's all for today. Remember to do your assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Weiss slowly walked back to where their team was seating and glared fiercely at Yang who either did not read the mood or just did not care, for the blonde responded with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"That was great! You totally wrecked that Grimm!"

"Not with you two shouting the whole time and ruining my attention!" Weiss retorted.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby murmured before giving an optimistic smile. "But I think you were awesome! You were so calm the whole time and you took down that Grimm so easily! You were so good with the Dust too!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

"If it matters, I think your situation control was good," Shirou offered diplomatically. "While Yang was rather loud, she did give a good suggestion to take down that Boarbatusk, and you did well in executing that technique at the end. It was an impressive effort considering the lack of preparation beforehand."

Weiss still looked angry at the pair, but her gaze softened slightly at the tactful comments from Shirou. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away while crossing her arms. "Well, I suppose I can let it go this time," she huffed.

"That's my partner. You go, Ice Queen!"

Weiss' mood instantly worsened. "Will you _stop_ calling me all these stupid names?!" She screamed in frustration.

"Not until you _warm up_ to us first. Until then, you're gonna be Ice Queen, _partner._ " Yang winked at Weiss who did not seem to appreciate the pun.

Shirou struggled to hide the smile he was getting from watching their interaction. While the white-haired girl had got off on a rocky start and had only begun to warm up to Yang and Ruby, it would likely not take too long before all three girls eventually became friends. The red reaper had a way of growing on people and Shirou guessed that her ability to naturally connect with others was one of the reasons Ozpin had chosen her as the leader. As for Yang, Shirou could only conclude that anyone who remained angry at her would die a premature death from the frustration the brawler could cause.

Perhaps, he thought with a smile, the team might just turn out alright after all.

0-0-0

"Good morning Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Doctor Oobleck." Shirou bowed politely to each of the staff members present as he entered Inspection Room 3 as instructed on the following day. He had informed his team that there were some personal details that the teaching staff had to confirm with him given his background and they waved him off without any further questions, much to his relief.

"Good morning, Mr Emiya. I hope that you have enjoyed your first day in Beacon?" Ozpin nodded in reply, gesturing Shirou to the sole empty chair across from him. The room was packed with equipment that would not look out of place in a hospital's operating theatre, and that the walls had been painted white did nothing to lessen the resemblance to one.

"There won't be any dissection I hope?" Shirou asked jokingly as he sat down, nervously eyeing an instrument that resembled weapons from old science fiction movies he had seen back in his world. "I still want to make it to the next lesson in one piece."

"No need for you to worry, young Emiya. We're just going to start by running some scans to confirm what Ozpin told us," Doctor Oobleck answered in the same fast pace and a smile of excitement. "This is truly extraordinary! If what Ozpin said was true, then you, young Emiya, are likely the first person in recorded history to have two different Aura! As someone who pursues the truth, I can't possibly miss the opportunity to witness history in the making!"

If the magi in his world were high on coffee, no doubt many of them would be acting in an identical manner to how Oobleck was.

Shirou felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself looking up into the eyes of Professor Goodwitch. "Just relax. This is a harmless test that we have used countless times to examine the Aura of our students at a finer detail."

Shirou nodded once, turning back to where Oobleck was busy turning nobs and typing furiously on a touchpad linked to the machine.

"Mr Emiya. May I ask you to channel your Aura. We need it active for when we start the scan."

"I understand." Shirou inhaled and exhaled a few times before closing his eyes. "Trace on."

He called upon the magic within Archer's arm and let it flow through the rest of his body. Ever since the fight with corrupted Servant Berserker, Shirou had become comfortable with the process and sensation of utilising the prana of the unnatural limb, more so since arriving in Remnant as he no longer suffered from any negative side effects or pain from using it. It had reached the point where tapping into its power had become almost subconscious to him.

"Great! Aaaaaaand we're a go!" Oobleck shouted as he entered a command into the machine, which started up with a whir. The next moment, a bright light shone out of the conical structure atop the equipment and enveloping Shirou entirely in white.

Shirou winced as his eyes were assaulted by the blinding light and reflexively closed them. He need not have bothered, for the light receded after about half a minute. He reopened them to see the three professors huddled together at the screen. A few minutes later, two sharp intakes of breath were heard.

"This is unreal…" Doctor Oobleck gasped at the test result. "Two distinct Aura signatures existing in one body with no signs of rejection. Theoretically it was thought to be impossible for such a thing to happen. This is amazing! The discovery of the century, no, the millennium!"

"Ozpin, look at this," Professor Goodwitch murmured, pointing to a corner of the screen. Shirou realised he had no idea what they were referring to and waited for them to finish before he started asking his own questions.

"Interesting." Ozpin gazed at a line of text before turning his eyes back to Shirou. "Mr Emiya, the test results are indeed as I told you before. But there seems to be an area of concern here that I had not noticed previously."

Shirou gave Ozpin his full attention as his back straightened. "What do you mean?"

"While we have confirmed that your body contains two different Aura, it looks as though one of them is unused or dormant. Perhaps it is most appropriate to say that it's still locked."

Shirou's brow creased in confusion. _'Locked? How is my magic locked? That… doesn't make any sense.'_

"Will it be possible for it to be unlocked?" Shirou queried as the three professors shared a cautious look before turning back to him.

"Are you sure about that? This might be the only reason there is no rejection, as your body is currently houses only one Aura that is actively circulating while you have no access to the other. We don't know what will happen if we try to unlock your second Aura," Professor Goodwitch replied, an uncharacteristic look of worry adorning her features.

Shirou just shrugged. "No harm in trying. I think it'll be fine. It's not like I'll die from it."

"Mr Emiya. This is an unprecedented case. Are you really sure you want to go ahead with it?" Ozpin asked, his grip tightening on his cane.

"Sure." Truth be told, Shirou was slightly nervous about his decision, but decided to just go with it. If there was something restricting his magical energy, then it was likely more of a curse than a boon to him in his current situation. While he still did not know everything about how Aura worked, the chances of a "rejection" as mentioned by Professor Goodwitch was slim at best considering that magical energy was generally compatible with others. Were it not the case, magi would not be able to consume blood and other forms of energy storing substances to temporarily boost their reserves.

This was a fortuitous turn of events. Since learning of its properties, Shirou had been wondering if it were possible for him to acquire Aura. It was not like he could walk up to any of the professors and ask to have his Aura unlocked, not with his complicated condition. He could use this situation to ascertain once and for all if he did have any.

Exhaling with a sigh, Ozpin turned to his colleague. "Glynda, if you please."

The professor gave Ozpin a look of irritation but complied and walked around the equipment to where Shirou was sitting. Beckoning him to stand, she placed a hand on his shoulder as she recited the verse used in the unlocking of Aura.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

For a few seconds, Shirou felt nothing but a mild tingle as the professor's Aura flowed into him. He dropped to his knees as his body lost all sensation and, for a brief moment, it was as though he was paralysed inside his own body.

' _Wha…'_

Even before he could process a thought, he let out an uncontrolled cry of pain as scorching heat suffused his form. He collapsed to the ground as the sensation of molten metal burning his flesh from the inside spread through from his core out to his limbs. His mouth opened in a silent scream, fingers balled into fists as he clutched at his chest.

"Oh no!" Shirou did not know who had shouted but the next instant, all three professors were surrounding him with varying degrees of alarm and shock.

After a minute or so, a duration that felt akin to several hours amidst the mind-numbing pain, Shirou continued to tremble as the pain receded slowly, leaving a mild burning sensation in his body. He gasped for breath as he turned his focus inwards. _'What… what did they do to me?'_ He pondered weakly as he did a basic Structural Analysis on his body in his panic.

What Shirou found came as a complete shock. Thrumming with energy were twenty-seven newly opened magic circuits that burned like hot coals within his body. His eyes widened as he looked over his body in wonder. Before gaining Archer's arm, he had always thought that he had to create a new circuit every time he needed to use his magecraft; that was the interpretation he had of Kiritsugu's instructions on magecraft. An interpretation that was apparently not just wrong, but one that carried an inordinate amount of risk to his own health. Even after using the circuits of the red clad Servant, he never did think of the possibility that what he had been doing the whole time was wrong, and that he could just have opened his existing circuits. Likely due to the hectic pace of the Holy Grail War, he did not have sufficient time to contemplate and realise the error of his methods, ending with him relying solely on Archer's arm rather than opening his own. The very same circuits that were forcibly opened by whatever the professor had done.

Grimacing with pain, Shirou was certain that the procedure had failed in its main objective. It was a simple fact, one that he hoped was not the case, but as someone not native to Remnant, he had no Aura. It did not matter that his human composition was identical to those in Remnant, simply due to him being an existence originally bound to another world, his body still conformed to the rules of his world, rather than that of Remnant.

Unless something truly miraculous happened, it was unlikely he would ever attain Aura in his lifetime. It was a pity. There was so much he could gain were he to be able to unlock an Aura. But there was at least a silver lining, in that he was still able to use his Magecraft in Remnant.

Shaking slightly, Shirou got back to his feet. "I'm alright. Just a bit of pain at the start. It's mostly gone now. I just did not expect it."

"Are you sure? You're rather pale." Professor Goodwitch did not look convinced as she straightened her glasses.

"I'm fine. The pain is gone already. See?" Shirou moved his arms as emphasis.

"I think we should leave the remainder of the tests for another time," Ozpin said firmly. "Even if you feel no negative side effects, your body will need some time to get accustomed to what just happened. For all we know, the rejection that you might experience from having multiple Aura is not immediate."

Shirou nodded along. While he was sure that there would be no issues, he was certain that no explanation he could give would be accepted without suspicion, as he had previously feigned ignorance as to his condition, something that Ozpin had apparently accepted.

"Are you sure you are feeling well? I will not allow you to participate in my Combat lesson later in the day if you have yet to recover," Professor Goodwitch asked again, her usual stern visage temporarily making way for concern.

"I'm certain. Thank you for your concern, Professor, but I still wish to see where I stand among the rest of the teams in terms of my combat ability," Shirou replied.

"Very well. I will allow it since you insist. Do keep us informed of any developments pertaining to your condition from now until the next test is scheduled. But do not think that this is an excuse to be late. I'm sure I don't have to elaborate on what will happen if you are." The professor's eyes narrowed and Shirou instinctively gulped while furiously nodding. Seeing that he was no longer required, he quickly left the room.

Several sighs were released as the door clicked shut.

"Well! No reason to waste any time here." Oobleck stacked several printouts into a neat pile which he tucked under his armpit. "I shall be heading back to review these on my own. While we don't have as much data as I would have liked, I do believe there is sufficient here for me to do up a preliminary report on young Emiya's unique physique. If you would excuse me, I'll be heading back to my office for some reading. Good day Ozpin, Glynda."

The messy looking professor dashed out of the room, making a beeline to the school's library to acquire several books as he muttered to himself nonstop.

Ozpin stared at Goodwitch as the strict combat instructor did the same to him.

"Do you see why I believe Mr Emiya to be of such importance, Glynda?"

Professor Goodwitch gave a quick nod as she perused another copy of the printouts containing details of Shirou's condition.

"This will help us greatly in finding a way to resolve the issue regarding Amber. Hopefully without any danger," she murmured, running her fingers over the words.

"Indeed it will. When this is over, I believe that we will owe Mr Emiya greatly for his contribution, whether or not he realises just how important his role is."

Goodwitch glanced up at Ozpin expectantly. "So what do we do now?"

The man took a long draught from his mug, glancing down at it as he swirled it about in his hand. He paused for a moment, seemingly in thought.

"I'm going to need more coffee."

0-0-0

Shirou slipped back into his dorm room just in time to meet up with the rest of his team who were leaving for combat class. He had been cautiously testing his newly opened circuits which pulsed, sending short but sharp bolts of pain through his body on occasion. He could consciously use them now that he knew of their existence as well as the fact that they had been opened. While this brought no small joy to Shirou, he was well aware of the fact that he could not use them immediately, not with how they throbbed and burned within him. It would take him several days, hopefully less with the help of Avalon, before he could even attempt magecraft with his own circuits.

"Hey Handsome. How did it go?"

Shirou shrugged, no longer paying attention to the nickname Yang had given him. After the first handful of times, he had gotten more or less used to it. "No problems. They just had some administrative details that weren't recorded right."

"Yang told me that you lived outside the Kingdoms," Weiss asked. "Is that why you said you were self-taught?"

"What? Err… yeah. That's right," Shirou answered awkwardly, caught by surprise at the sudden question. "Most of the things I had to learn on the go."

"By that do you mean actual combat?"

"Yeah. I had… some experience with live combat, not just training."

Weiss nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. She held her elbow in one hand, as the other rose to cup her chin as she pondered over Shirou's reply, the gesture bringing a sense of nostalgia to the swordsman even if he could not identify it.

"That explains your skill. Even if you're still a student, you have more experience with actual use of your techniquess here than the rest of us."

Shirou could only go along with the flow now, seeing as he really could not refute Weiss' analysis. "Something like that."

"Excited for Combat class, Shirou?" Ruby popped up alongside him as they took their seats. The room contained a wide circular stage meant to provide students with sufficient space for sparring. The seats were organised in several tiers and the roof was elevated in a dome around the room.

"Just wondering who I will get paired against," Shirou replied, giving his partner a smile. "Hopefully no one too difficult."

"You'll be fine! If you use that move that you did on the Nevermore in the Emerald Forest, I don't think anyone here can block it," Ruby said with full confidence.

The chattering and pockets of conversation stopped as Professor Goodwitch strode onto the stage. Her piercing gaze passed over the students, each of whom sat a little straighter in their seats. The professor adjusted her glasses once.

"All of you are here because you are expecting to become our next generation of successful Huntsmen and Huntresses," she spoke, her voice ringing clearly around the room. "In your time in Beacon, you will learn many skills that will be expected of you in the future once you graduate. Combat is no different. While you are already among the best of your generation, you are still required to polish up your actual skills in the field. As you are now, you are all not ready to become proper Huntsmen and Huntresses."

A deathly silence reigned as the students absorbed her words.

"But you will be. That is what we Combat Instructors are here for. We will beat you into shape and by the time you graduate, you will hopefully be of an acceptable standard to join the ranks of Vale's Huntsmen. For the first few lessons, you will be facing each other in one-on-one fights until your instructors are satisfied with the progress you make. Once we're past that, you will learn how to deal with multiple opponents and how to adapt to different combat environments, such as the differences between fighting in a forest and fighting in a city. Any questions?"

A student in the back raised his hand. "Professor, what are the rules for the matches?"

Goodwitch acknowledged the question with a flick of her riding crop. "Any tactic is acceptable. You will be fighting for your survival in the future so we will not stop you if you feel that you can perform better by using… underhanded methods. Your Aura levels will be monitored during the fight and you will be stopped the moment either participant's Aura falls into the red or is incapacitated. You are permitted to use any weapons of your own choosing during your matches and you may call for a forfeit if you are unable to continue. Anything else?"

Seeing no questions, she pulled out her scroll and tapped on it several times, pulling out the class roster. Pausing to glance at the students present, she briefly locked eyes with Shirou, who gave a subtle but firm nod. Goodwitch showed no visible signs of his response as she continued tapping away on the translucent device.

"For our first fight, will Emiya Shirou from Team RXSE to come down to the stage?"

Shirou got up, already expecting it from how Professor Goodwitch had glared at him. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see Ruby glowing with excitement. "Good luck down there!" She whispered.

"Thanks Ruby."

While Yang and Weiss did not share the younger girl's energy, both nonetheless sported near identical looks of interest as they observed the red head calmly making his way down the steps and onto the stage.

Shirou would not be able to use his own magic circuits in this fight, not with the state they were in. Perhaps given a few days, he would be in a good enough shape to start practicing with them. For this particular spar, he would continue to rely on the circuits in Archer's arm.

"For your opponent, Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR."

Shirou stopped when he heard the name as murmuring subsequently broke out among the rest of the students who suddenly took great interest in the upcoming fight. He had only learned from Weiss after initiation that Pyrrha was likely the best in their year when it came to combat, having the prestige of winning the Mistral Regional Tournament several times before entering Beacon. A supposed rising star of their entire generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

A sweat broke out as Shirou nervously waited for his sparring partner to approach the stage. While he had no issues with fighting tougher opponents, he had not expected to be matched against the most combat proficient student in his cohort in his very first fight.

As Pyrrha neared, Shirou could see the makings of an eager grin and a fire burning in her emerald eyes and he resisted the urge to shudder. He did not know why Pyrrha seemed to want the match that badly, but it could not possibly be a good reason. Not for him, in any case.

' _Well shit.'_

There was nothing he could do at that point, not after the professor had already assigned him his sparring partner. Both participants left the stage to enter their respective changing rooms where the lockers containing their combat attire and weapons had landed. Quickly changing into his armour, he paused as he ran a hand over the emblem etched on his jacket front. Storing Kanshou and Bakuya in their sheaths, Shirou let his eyes pass over the remaining object that rested against the inner corner of his locker.

It would not be seeing any action this time.

Shirou closed the locker, and the pitch-black bow with a curved handguard once again melded back into the darkness.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Welcome back, and thank you for once again reading my fic.

I'll be away on an exchange programme for the next three to four months as part of my university studies. While I won't stop writing, I will likely have less available time to write this fic. For now, I will keep to the current rate of release, meaning one chapter every two weeks. Hopefully it won't need to be changed.

This chapter is the first of what I like to think of as the "intermission arc". The first five chapters were the "beginning arc" which showcase Shirou's arrival to the time teams are formed. Basically, this and the next three chapters will lay the groundwork for the "real deal" to come, where I feel things really start moving. I promise that what comes after is well worth the wait.

As for Shirou's circuits, I went through the Heaven's Feel route again just to double check before I wrote this chapter, and I found that there was no mention that Shirou ever learned the right method of opening and using his actual circuits. He lost his arm relatively early on and had relied on Archer's arm all the way to the end of the War, regardless of which ending the player gets. So I went with Shirou not having opened his real circuits until now. Besides, the method of unlocking another person's Aura always struck me as being similar to that one scene in the UBW route where Archer helped Shirou to stabilise his newly opened circuits so I thought, hell, why not?

Now that the team composition is revealed, I would like to ask for suggestions for the team attack names. We all know that in Season 2 and 3 we get to see some combos used by the team. I have ideas for some already, but I'd like to pose this as a challenge of sorts to you readers to come up with interesting names for their combo attacks. If I like it, I'll use it and credit the original reviewer who posted it. Note: If the names contain a reference to the Nasuverse and/or FSN in addition to fitting the pair or trio in question, that gets bonus points.

* * *

(Q&A)

 **Avalon**

Heheh, I guess this is probably one point where Nasu isn't exactly entirely consistent in his facts, since in one of the Fate Complete Material guide books Nasu mentioned in that the sheath could only work if Saber was linked to it, either directly or by the Master/Servant contract. By that logic, it would necessarily mean that no Saber = no Avalon healing. Additionally, it also states that all Avalon does when Saber is not around is to change Shirou's Origin and Element to Sword.

I think most of us know how often Nasu changes stuff in canon anyway so this shouldn't be too much of a surprise.

Well, don't worry. Whether it works or not is something I can decide later, cause for now Shirou won't have a need for its healing properties. With how the facts happen to be as questionable as this, I do suppose that I can take some small liberties with details, but I'm rather hesitant to go down that road since it's a slippery slope once I start. We'll see how things go.

Oh, and before anyone asks, I want to say that I did properly checked to make sure that the facts are consistent on multiple sources.

 **Shirou and weapons with guns (shit that's like almost all of them)**

He can add them to UBW so long as it's not 100% gun. Things like Crescent Rose are already stored since it has a bladed component. He cannot, however, understand how to use them as a gun. So this means that while Shirou can understand and replicate Ruby's skills with Crescent Rose as a scythe, if he tries to use it as a gun, he will be completely hopeless. He will be more likely to shoot himself with it than someone else.

Also, it takes slightly longer for Shirou to trace any hybrid weapon due to the additional mechanism inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Shirou and Pyrrha slowly circled each other, eyes fixed on their opponent. The hall was deathly quiet as every student up in the seating held their breath in anticipation for the first move to be made. Shirou held the married blades at his sides, arms seemingly lax. It was an illusion that feigned casualness when he was in actuality ready to strike. Opposite him, Akoúo̱, Pyrrha's shield, was held at chest level as she eyed his stance warily as her weapon, Miló, remained clutched behind her shield. The bronze of her armour and circlet glinted in the light, forming a bright contrast with the flame red of her ponytail as she glided across the stage.

It had taken Shirou little more than a glance to decipher the full capabilities of Miló, something he felt mildly guilty for. While he could not comprehend how to use it as a firearm, he at least knew that the weapon contained such a functionality. As it was, no one could hide any hidden functions when it came to weapons and Shirou knew how important it was among the aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses to keep an ace for when it was truly needed. His affinity with weapons truly gave him an edge over most of his fellow Huntsmen-in-training.

Shirou knew of Miló's three forms, and the speed at which the weapon could shift from one to another. He was most cautious of its rifle form, as he was without a ranged option with just Kanshou and Bakuya. That meant he had to invariably keep the fight close so as to deprive Pyrrha of a chance to pick him off from afar.

He also had grasped the extent to which Pyrrha was able to control her Aura, with Pyrrha making it a habit to coat her weapon and shield in it not just to protect her equipment, but also to enhance the cutting strength and sharpness of the bladed weapon.

"I saw your fight against the Nevermore during initiation," Pyrrha spoke with a knowing smile. The sudden conversation caught Shirou by surprise but he maintained a neutral gaze and simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Your skill is impressive. I have to confess that I'm rather excited for this match," Pyrrha continued.

' _So she just wants to face off against a strong opponent? Great. No pressure at all.'_

Shirou laughed softly. "I can assure you that my skills are nothing worth talking about."

Pyrrha's smile just grew wider in response. "Shall we put that to the test?"

Before Shirou could reply, Pyrrha had crossed the distance in one great leap. He was forced to bring both blades up to block the downward swing from the short sword in her hand. The force behind the blow ran up his arms as he bit back a grunt. The blow came as a shock to Shirou; the force being far stronger than he had anticipated from the lithe girl.

Pushing back, he disengaged only to dash in for his own attack. A loud clang erupted as Akoúo̱ swivelled around to block the black blade in Shirou's right hand. A moment later, Pyrrha was forced to use Miló to defend against its white companion which cut down at her head in a fashion identical to her first blow.

The two fighters broke away and returned to stalking each other, both waiting for an opening. In many ways, both were similar in that they were primarily tactical fighters who relied more on analysing their opponent and the surroundings before making calculated moves. Neither would rashly rush into battle.

' _This will take too long. As it is, this match will likely end in a stalemate if we continue like this.'_ Shirou reasoned, eyes flickering across the stage. Pyrrha left very few visible openings in her guard, an impressive feat that only further emphasised her experience in combat. Shirou felt a smirk appearing on his lips as his mind homed in on his next move.

' _In that case…'_

Shirou stopped moving and stood his ground. His arms came up to cross in front of his chest, Kanshou and Bakuya held diagonal to the ground. Pyrrha paused to take in his new stance and after a second, her brow furrowed in confusion. Shirou could not fault her, for the red-haired girl was now likely spotting several large, gaping holes in his defence, holes that had not been there before.

Pyrrha waited for Shirou to make another move, but none came as he continued to stand in that position, his gaze boring into hers as a taunt. The look of confusion turned into a frown as she contemplated his action. Seemingly unable to comprehend his reasoning behind the seemingly illogical stance, she decided to take the initiative.

Bending her knees, Pyrrha propelled herself towards Shirou with Miló aimed upwards at a hole in his defence right at his left side of his torso, just below the armpit. The sound of metal scraping against metal reverberated through the air as a white falchion deflected the blow at the last moment.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she caught sight of the other blade coming in towards her from the corner of her vision. She hurriedly brought her shield up but was not fast enough as the blade cut across her arm. No damage was done as her Aura acted to protect her but the blow was symbolic in and of itself. Several gasps were heard from the crowd as Pyrrha jumped back to create a distance between them. Neither participant bothered to look up at the screen monitoring their Aura levels; both knew exactly what they would see.

Shirou had drawn first blood, so to speak.

Pyrrha's smile took on a more feral aspect as a light of realisation sparked in her eyes. "That is a dangerous technique," she remarked with mild disapproval.

Shirou shrugged, the confident smirk still plastered on his lips. "It works."

His eyes narrowed and, in the next moment, he went on the offensive. He caught the subtle surprise on Pyrrha's face as she rolled aside to avoid his swings. He had seen the small shifting of her grip and quickly moved to stop her from switching Miló into its rifle form. As Pyrrha rolled, her shield swung out and caught him behind one knee. The unexpected blow caused Shirou to stumble, giving Pyrrha the opening to run her blade across his flank.

Shirou gritted his teeth as he felt his prana drain from having to maintain the Reinforcement against the blow. As the edge of the blade parted from his body, Shirou glanced down briefly. To his relief, there was no sign of injury, his magecraft having neutralised most of the blow. Him wielding the married blades helped in that regard, mitigating some of the damage he would have incurred.

As it was, the Aura metre denoting Shirou's remaining Aura dipped. Due to his magical energy being misidentified as the former, each time he expended prana to maintain his Reinforcement and prevent blows from penetrating flesh, the systems reflected the loss as a reduction in Aura.

He looked up to see a similar taunting smile on Pyrrha's lips.

' _Fine. Two can play at that game.'_

Shirou and Pyrrha locked blades again, golden eyes glaring into green as the excitement of battle danced in both. Pyrrha parried a sideways cut from Kanshou as she lashed out with her shield, the smooth surface diverting the stab that came from below with Bakuya. Reacting reflexively, she twisted her hand to stab at Shirou's exposed shoulder, only to find the black curved blade ready and waiting to deflect her blow.

A cry of surprise escaped her mouth as Shirou slammed a shoulder into her frame. She took an involuntary step back to right her balance, and that simple movement provided Shirou with the opening he needed. Moving along with the momentum, he turned his body in one swift motion. So fast was the white falchion that as it moved with the swing, the air whistled as it was cut by the curved blade. It struck Pyrrha on the upper arm, taking with it a substantial chunk of her Aura.

Any other fighter might have been stunned by such a blow, leaving them open to a follow-up attack. But to an experienced combatant like Pyrrha, even receiving a blow of that magnitude that did nothing more than to provide her with an opening she could exploit. She brought one heeled boot down on the ground, using the upward force to spin and deliver a kick to the side of Shirou's head. The counter came so soon after his own attack that he was ill prepared for it. The blow sent him flying and he went down on one knee several metres away.

A dull pain throbbed in his head as Shirou blinked away black spots that appeared in his vision. Were it not for his Reinforcement and the mitigating factor from wielding the married blades, the sheer force of the blow would have left him completely open. He jumped to one side in alarm as a bullet impacted the spot he had previously been kneeling in. He continued to dash from side to side as Pyrrha took aim at his running form.

Shirou could likely have ended that fight by then had he simply chosen to further Reinforce his body to the point he could land blows on par with what a Servant was capable of, even if it came at a cost to his own body.

But he did not. Or more accurately, he could not.

He had already tricked his team into believing that his Semblance was one that allowed him to create copies of his own weapons. Since the four members of Team JNPR had apparently been watching his little stunt with the Nevermore, they likely had reached a similar conclusion on their own. He could not enhance his strength nor his speed beyond human capabilities without them asking questions that he would have no proper answer for, lest he wished to risk revealing his magecraft to them.

Or at least, he could not bring said attributes beyond what a Huntsman was capable of achieving with Aura augmenting their physique. He would not deny it; even if that limitation, it still allowed him some leeway in using his Reinforcement, ultimately it still prevented him from going all out.

In that sense, he had painted himself into a corner, one that handicapped him more than he liked. It was the result of him acting without thinking about the possible repercussions earlier during initiation, and one that he would have to live with, however inconvenient it might be.

Shirou closed the remaining distance just as Pyrrha shifted Miló back into a short sword. When he was about two metres away from her, he put on a sudden burst of speed and closed the distance. This proved to be fruitless as Pyrrha reacted quickly enough, Akoúo̱ moving to block the strike.

Shirou raised his arm and the shield moved to block the overhead swing. A small, nearly imperceptible smile appeared on his face. He flipped the blade such that he held it in a reverse grip as he brought it down. He was rewarded with a gasp of shock as the blade arced down over the edge of her shield.

Shirou tugged forcefully with the back of his sword that had caught against the underside of her shield, bringing it down with pure strength alone. Pyrrha jerked back as the tip of the white falchion barely missed her chest. The sole of a boot drove itself into her stomach, forcing the air out of her lungs. She threw Akoúo̱ with a shout, and the circular shield struck Shirou on the arm before flying back to her waiting grip, just in time to block a series of swings from a Shirou who looked unfazed from the blow.

Pyrrha ducked under a swing and stabbed forth with Miló. The side of the short sword was struck by Shirou's falchion, diverting the blade far enough to miss his body. All of a sudden, Shirou's fist twisted, rocketing past Pyrrha's outstretched arm and towards her face. She recoiled as his wrist turned once again, the sharp edge of the blade now appearing in front of her eyes. The tip grazed her cheek as she parried the blow at the last moment, breaking away with her shield held defensively in front of her.

Pyrrha took a step forward, about to dash in when her eyes widened and she brought her shield up in a hurry. The white falchion sliced through the air, striking the metal and spinning back to Shirou's outstretched arm, bringing it back down for another strike. Pyrrha frowned as she observed a faint scratch on her shield despite the Aura she had coated it with. She was given no time to think about it, however, as Shirou kept on his offensive.

The crowd watched with rapt attention as the two red heads continued to trade blows equally. For every strike Shirou managed to land, Pyrrha would immediately counter in the split second after. They continued this routine as the minutes passed, their respective Aura metres slowly chipping away with each glancing blow.

"Shirou's so fast," Ruby whispered, entranced by the dance-like display by the two red-headed fighters.

"It's not that he's fast," Weiss responded with a contemplative gaze. She did not look at the younger girl, her eyes fixed on the combatants as gears turned in her mind. "Shirou is somehow responding to Pyrrha's actions almost instantly after she executes them, which should be impossible. I've never seen anyone with that quick of a response time before."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"The speed you're referring to is how fast your body moves. Response time is how quickly your brain can process certain stimulus and react to them."

"Ooh. So Shirou thinks fast?"

Weiss sighed. "Yes, you could describe it that way."

"What if it's not response?" Yang tapped her chin.

Weiss scoffed. "If not that, then what could it possibly be?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's predicting her actions before she makes them."

Weiss gave no reply, choosing to continue watching the fight play out in front of her as she deliberated over that possibility.

Pyrrha kept the fight up close most of the time, giving Shirou no opportunity to throw his blades and enact the technique he used to finish off the Nevermore. Likewise, Shirou would launch his own assault whenever he caught the hints of Pyrrha attempting to switch Miló to its rifle form to force her to remain in close combat.

Several times, Shirou could have sworn that he felt a force attempting to divert Kanshou and Bakuya from their intended paths. It was a miniscule detail, but one he paid full attention to. It barely had any effect; his swords bore more than enough resistance to external influences to negate most of it. But it was something that he still had to consider, as he could have sworn that several times, he felt something similar on his armour.

There was just one possibility in his mind.

' _Pyrrha's Semblance.'_

He was convinced that that was the answer as to why his blows were only marginally being guided away from their targets. He did not know the intricacies of how it worked, but knowing that she was somehow able to influence the movement of objects was enough for him. He knew that she did it often with her own armour and weapon to give her a boost of speed or power.

What really caught his attention was how she only used it on weapons and certain pieces of armour. That ruled out general telekinesis, but could mean that her Semblance was one that worked on moving objects.

' _No, that's also wrong.'_

If that were the case, she would have used it on his entire person, not just his weapons. It did not add up. There was a limiting factor to her Semblance that he was not seeing. His thoughts were cut as he was forced to focus back on his opponent, who had taken advantage of his slight lull in action to launch her counterattack.

Shirou blinked out a bead of sweat that rolled into his eye. His breathing was now ragged as he parried yet another blow, the minute motions of his arms beginning to slow. His body was heating up with the sheer amount of prana constantly circulating through his limbs and the sensation was slowly becoming significant enough as to be a distraction. The fact that there was still some lingering pain from having his circuits opened before the lesson added to that problem.

His eyes widened as bronze suddenly filled his vision. Slashing at the shield, he watched as it clattered to the ground. Turning to face Pyrrha who had gotten behind him, his vision tilted up as his legs were swept from under him. He threw his arms back, placing the flat of his blades on the floor and executing a backflip. Before he could land on his feet, a solid kick struck his side and broke his form, causing him to miss his footing.

Shirou landed hard on his back as a knee was driven into his sternum at the same moment of impact. The back of his head cracked against the ground and his vision swam.

With a growl, Shirou rolled to the side and got up on one knee, only to feel the tip of Miló, now in javelin form, pressing lightly against his throat. His eyes narrowed momentarily at the challenging gaze of the red-haired champion, who herself was panting and sweating from the exertion.

A part of him wanted to carry on fighting, for he knew that he was capable of creating a distance and recovering from the situation he was in, eventually winning by prolonging the fight until he found a suitable opening. On the other hand, doing so would invariably require him to push his body almost to the limit of what his Reinforcement was currently able to handle. But in the end, the question that stood out in his mind was how much he would gain from a victory there.

' _I suppose this is as far as I go.'_

He made his decision. While it seemed like he was giving Pyrrha an easy win, he would not be doing himself any favours by putting himself in the spotlight right at the start of the semester. Especially not by beating the four-time Mistral Champion in a straight fight. That was a recipe for guaranteed problems in the future.

Shirou let his arms hang limp at his sides, blades pointed down at the ground.

"It's my loss."

Shirou's words were deafening in the silence that came. He looked up with a crooked smile to see Pyrrha giving him an identical one laced with satisfaction despite the slight fatigue that showed on her face. The stage burst into raucous applause a second later as the students stood in their seats, clapping and cheering.

The tip of the javelin was removed from his neck and Shirou stared as a hand was offered in its place. Reaching out, he let Pyrrha effortlessly pull him back to his feet.

"A good match," Pyrrha said, somehow glowing with satisfaction. "I haven't had a match that close in a long time."

"The only thing close about that was your shield to my face. It's supposed to be a defensive item, not a weapon," Shirou quipped jokingly in response, prompting an unrestrained giggle from his opponent. He turned as Professor Goodwitch approached the pair. As the noise from the watching students died down, she gave both Shirou and Pyrrha a nod of approval.

"That was an exemplary effort by the both of you. Congratulations on your win, Ms Nikos. Your adaptability to Mr Emiya's rather… strange style is commendable. You made full use of the openings available to you and it reflected in your performance." The professor then turned to Shirou. "As for you, Mr Emiya. I have to admit that I am impressed. Your mastery of dual wielding combined with your naturally huge Aura reserves are potent. Despite your loss, I have little advice to give except a word of warning regarding your dangerous style of combat. While you seem to know what you are doing with it, I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you slipped up even once. I cannot in good faith stand by and let any of my students continue with such a suicidal course of action."

Shirou stopped to consider her words as confusion washed over him. He had initially accepted that Archer's combat style was the most suited for him despite the dangers inherent to it, but to hear it from someone else brought pause to him.

"I understand, Professor. I will give it some thought."

Shirou thanks her and went to clean up and change into his uniform as the professor called on the next pair of students. He returned to the stands where his team were waiting with identical looks of amazement and awe.

"Wow, Shirou. I knew you were good but not _that_ good." Yang had seemingly forgot about that annoying nickname she had given him. "You actually gave _the_ Pyrrha Nikos a tough fight. That's something you don't see every day."

Shirou just shrugged. "I had a surprise factor. It won't go that easily the next time."

If they ever sparred again, Pyrrha would instantly see through his ploy of leaving openings. She would not fall for the same trick twice, and that would make her that much more difficult to deal with as an opponent. His only solution would be to hope that by the time he had another match against Pyrrha, he had already unlocked more of Archer's techniques that could put him on a more even ground against her.

"That still does nothing to diminish your achievement," Weiss countered. "Surprise or not, you did succeed in breaking her guard on several occasions. Don't sell yourself short."

Shirou just scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He had never truly been conformable with praise from others. "I guess that's also true."

"A question, Shirou," Weiss continued. "How were you reacting so quickly to Pyrrha during your match?"

"Yeah, Handsome." There was the dreaded name again. "It seemed almost like you could see what she was doing before she actually did it. That's how quick you were in countering her."

"I… don't actually know?" Shirou confessed. "It just happens."

It was not something he had dwelled on. All he knew was that in the midst of battle, he would oftentimes find his body moving without any prior thought or conscious decision. He did not know why it happened, and had just assumed it was due to Archer's combat experience bleeding over and enabling him to better understand the flow of battle. In his simple way of thinking, such a thing benefited him and since he did not know where it came from, he would not question it and just accept it as it was.

Shirou felt a familiar tug and turned to Ruby who beamed up at him with a smile. "Good work! As expected, my partner is the strongest!"

"Ruby, Shirou lost to Pyrrha. How is he the strongest?" Weiss reminded the younger girl.

"That is beside the point! That match was amazing. It was like watching two veteran Huntsmen in action," Ruby responded, completely unfazed.

"Thanks, Ruby. But really, it wasn't all that great. I still have a long way to go."

"You mean there's more?" Ruby's eyes were now shining as she picked up on what he had just blurted out.

"Yeah. I'm still training. There are a number of things that I can't pull off just yet."

"That's good to know." Shirou turned to see Yang flash an eager smile. "That means when we do get to spar, you'll be a much more interesting opponent. You really know how to get a lady excited, Handsome."

"Yang! Don't be so crude!" Weiss admonished with a look of disgust while Ruby glowered at her sister.

Shirou tried to laugh along, but he found his attention drawn back to the stage where the next pair had already begun their match. It was a good opportunity, one that he would take full advantage of if it meant him learning of the capabilities of everyone else in his class.

0-0-0

As he had predicted, the Combat lesson provided him with many new perspectives of his fellow teammates. Yang had been the next to be called down to the stage, and she had faced off against one Nora Valkyrie from Team JNPR. It had been an explosive match, both metaphorically and literally. The orange haired girl had been liberal in the way she expended her grenades, and her hammer blows had enough force behind them to create miniature craters on the stage. Both were more or less equal in terms of physical strength, but the match eventually ended in Yang's victory after she managed to get in two clean, shotgun-propelled punches, followed up by a string of hits that gave her opponent no chance of recovering.

The blonde brawler had proved proficient in both close and mid ranged combat, using a mix of punches and shotgun bullets to keep the pressure on her opponent. In Shirou's perception, the only flaw she had was that she never stopped to think and just rushed head in too many times when there were other openings that she could have exploited. Had she fought with a calmer disposition, Shirou was sure that she would likely have ended the match far quicker than she did, taking less blows as a result.

Weiss was the last of their team to be paired for a match, the lesson ending before Ruby had a change to be called down, much to her disappointment. Weiss had ended her match fairly quickly with constant use of Dust and glyphs to both disorientate and damage her opponent. Her footwork and techniques with her rapier were spot on, and the only weakness Shirou noted was her overreliance on Dust as well as her Semblance. It had made her actions predictable, or at least that was how they appeared to him.

As Shirou prepared to leave with the rest of his team, he paused as red entered from the corner of his vision. He turned to see Pyrrha approaching with the rest of Team JNPR in tow. Jaune and Ren had identical neutral looks while Nora waved enthusiastically at Yang who waved back with a grin.

"Hello Shirou. I wanted to thank you for the match," Pyrrha said with a smile. "I was wondering if you would like to spar with me again when we have time to practice. It's hard to find someone that can match me this close."

Her eyes twinkled as she added. "I won't be falling for the same tricks the next time."

"I don't mind. But why not ask Yang?" Shirou replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the blonde behind him. "I'm sure she'll be more than willing to be your sparring partner anytime you want."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just _Yang_ on for a minute," Yang interjected as Ruby and Weiss groaned from beside her. "What makes you think I'll agree to that?"

Shirou just raised an eyebrow. "Because you seem battle crazy all the time?"

"I can't deny that," Yang murmured, before a savage grin appeared. "Well, well. Looks like a certain Handsome think he's hot stuff after showing off in front of the champ. Someone hasn't learnt his lesson, eh? You need more _punishment_ , Shirou?"

"Yang, I believe we agreed never to speak of that again," Shirou protested as his eye twitched while Ruby, Weiss and Team JNPR watched on in confusion.

"Then maybe you should consult me before making such decisions in the future," Yang teased as she reached out and touched his cheek with one hand in a playful manner. She did not expect Shirou to freeze up before violently recoiling from her. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes wide and unfocused as he staggered away with a choked gasp.

"Shirou! What's wrong?" Ruby went to his side the moment she saw his reaction. "Yang, what did you do?"

"What? No, I was just playing with him! I didn't do anything!" Her sister protested in a panic, the mischievous aura around her dissipating like water in a desert. She too cautiously approached Shirou who seemed to not notice their presence as he focused on something none of them could see, his eyes unfocused and gazing past them into the far distance.

In that moment, Shirou was no longer in the training hall in Beacon. He was once more in that cavern deep beneath the mountain, surrounded by that familiar purple light. Trembling, he looked down to see the dying girl in his arms, the Azoth dagger buried up to its hilt in her chest. Despite the pain, the lavender-haired girl gave him that same smile she always did. A hand slowly rose to cup his cheek as the girl smiled lovingly at the boy whose face bore only despair.

" _Thank… you, Shirou… for… saving me. I…"_

Shirou forced himself back out, breathing heavily as he caught sight of his bearings. His team and Team JNPR were all watching him at a distance with looks of concern and in Yang's case, guilt.

"Shirou. Are you alright?" Ruby took a tentative step forward as she looked into his wide eyes.

"Yeah. I'm… fine," Shirou replied as he finally stopped shaking. "Sorry. Just had some… bad memories."

"Must have been some _really_ bad memories," Nora muttered sympathetically. Beside her, Ren looked on with understanding, while Pyrrha and Jaune held identical expressions of confusion and concern.

"Hey, Shirou. Sorry about that. I forgot that you… well… have problems," Yang apologised, still looking awkward and guilt-ridden.

"It's alright. I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying all of you." Despite his assurances, Shirou's expression told a different story. His face was pale and drawn, while his eyes darted about, as though trying to convince himself that the place he was in was real.

Weiss nudged Ruby and gave the younger girl a questioning look. Ruby just whispered in reply. "We'll explain later."

Turning back to Shirou, Ruby grasped his arm and pulled him out of the room. "You need some fresh air. Let's go."

Six pairs of eyes watched as Shirou allowed himself to be led out by his partner who kept looking back at him with concern in her silver eyes. As they disappeared from view, Yang sighed as she turned her gaze to the floor. "I really messed up this time, huh?"

0-0-0

It was fortunate that there were no other lessons right after Combat class had ended. Shirou did not know how long he spent sitting outside the main compound of Beacon, idly watching the clouds roll past. Ruby sat next to him, having insisted on accompanying him. Neither made conversation; Shirou lost in his thoughts while Ruby just waited patiently for him to break the silence.

Shirou did not blame Yang for what she did. Neither of them could not have known beforehand that what she did would lead to him suffering a relapse. In his own twisted logic, he felt bad for having caused problems for the normally bubbly and playful blonde simply because he could not properly suppress his own emotions. Now even Ruby was caught up in his problems, having to waste her spare time to check on him.

"Sorry."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that by coming here, I could start over. But it looks like I'm just burdening everyone with my past." Shirou laughed bitterly.

"Shirou, you're not a burden," Ruby replied softly. "We're a team now, Shirou. We help each other out whenever things like this happens."

Shirou remained silent.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it just yet. That's okay. But we're here to help if you ever need someone to talk to." Ruby added optimistically.

"…Thanks."

"Weiss didn't know what all that was about earlier. She doesn't know what you told Yang and me. Are you okay if I… I told her a little bit about you? You probably don't want to repeat that again so…"

"That's alright with me. Sorry for pushing this onto you."

His partner shook her head and her red tinted hair fluttered gently in the wind. "Stop apologising. You didn't do anything wrong. We're all your friends here. It's okay to rely on us a bit more."

Shirou nodded absently.

After a few more minutes, Ruby seemed to have reached a decision by the sudden change in her expression.

"Good. Let's go back then. You'll just make yourself worse by sitting around like this." Ruby jumped up and pulled on him with a determined smile. "Come on. Yang and Weiss are probably getting tired of waiting for us."

So, for the second time that day, he let Ruby drag him off. They found the last two members of RXSE at the dining hall. The table was empty, the two waiting for Shirou and Ruby to arrive before getting their meal.

"Hey Sis." Ruby sidled into the seat beside Yang while Shirou took the one opposite his partner.

"Hey Rubes, Shirou. You good?" Yang flashed her usual grin, or at least tried to. Her lips ended up quirking at the sides and forming a lopsided smile.

Shirou smiled. "I'm fine now. Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

Yang looked like she wanted to contest that but decided to just shrug it off. "Well, now that we're all here how about we get something to eat?"

As they waited in line with other students for their food, Shirou noticed Ruby whispering softly to Weiss. There was no doubt in Shirou's mind that Ruby was keeping to her word in helping him explain his situation to her sister's partner, for the girl occasionally shot him looks of shock and sympathy. Ruby had not been wrong when she assumed he was not ready to tell his story to Weiss. Another thing that he had to be grateful to Ruby for.

"So, Shirou. What did you think of our fights earlier?"

Shirou glanced at Yang who was wearing a curious expression. "Why do you ask?"

Yang clasped her hands behind her head. "Oh, no real reason. I just thought that with your experience, you'd spot things that others didn't. Myself included."

' _There isn't any harm telling her the truth. In fact, it might convince her to improve herself.'_

"Honestly, you didn't put enough thought before you reacted," Shirou explained, trying to be as diplomatic as he could in his description while not straying from what he wanted to say. "Not to be blunt but there were so many opportunities for you to take but you didn't even notice them because of how fixated you were on what was in front of you. It also caused you to take more damage than necessary. I know we have Aura to protect us but that won't help us much if we're careless with it."

"Sheesh. Even you say the same thing. You're starting to sound like Dad."

"Does not make my words any less true. You may not be able to beat those of the likes of Pyrrha, but if you reign yourself in and think a bit more before you react to anything your opponent does, you'll definitely be able to give even someone of her calibre a hard fight. You're a good fighter but as Ruby said to me earlier, we're a team. I believe that this knowledge will help you, whether or not you choose to accept it."

Yang sighed in defeat. "Well, if you say it like that, then I guess I can't exactly ignore it. I'll keep that in mind."

"Yang. If you want, we can go a few rounds next time and I can point out any more specific weaknesses you have."

The tall blonde blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"I did agree to sparring with you if you've already forgotten. While we're at it, we should at least make use of the opportunity to find out flaws and improve on them, instead of just going about it for fun."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Yang grinned happily before giving him a gentle and slightly hesitant pat on the back. "Thank you, Shirou. I mean it," she murmured, loud enough for only him to hear.

That came somewhat as a surprise as it had been the first time Shirou saw the non-boisterous side of the blonde girl. It was enough to make him give a small smile in response.

"Don't mention it."

0-0-0

Upwards slash. Feint. Block thrust to left shoulder. Step right. Downward diagonal chop followed by stab with other hand.

Shirou ducked and weaved as he parried and struck at a phantom enemy. This was the way he trained since arriving in Remnant. By simulating past enemies and recalling their techniques, Shirou polished the skills he attained from Archer. On this night, the enemy his imagination conjured up was one of a petit knight in blackened armour, a crescent headpiece obscuring her face as jagged metal gauntlets clutched at an equally tarnished sword.

Shirou grimaced at the imagery. This was the most difficult opponent he had faced in the Holy Grail War. Not only was the former King of Knights one of the most versatile Servants to be summoned, the knowledge that she was formerly _his_ Servant wreaked havoc with his emotions at the time.

The black knight dashed towards Shirou with the similar speed he always remembered. He ducked, throwing himself to the side to avoid the imaginary blow. He swung Kanshou and the phantom deflected the blow with contemptuous ease.

Just like his real fight against Saber Alter.

He needed to be stronger. Faster. His movements had to be smoother. Predictions of the enemy's actions spot on. If he was to survive in the world he was thrown into, Emiya Shirou needed to become more than he was before.

The phantom struck at another deliberate opening, and Shirou moved to deflect the blow before launching a counter of his own.

' _It would not land.'_

The treacherous thought manifested as the phantom simply jumping out of the way of the swing using its superior speed. Shirou bit back a snarl as he sidestepped a thrust at his heart. Rage simmered beneath his calm exterior. Every time he failed to land a blow, he lamented his own weakness. Every time the phantom enemy struck him, he questioned his strength. As the final blow came for him, Shirou closed his eyes.

He accepted it. Just like before, his skills still were not sufficient. A strained sigh escaped his half open lips as he looked up to see the phantom disappearing. Sighing in defeat, he walked to the edge of the clearing, placed his back against a tree and let himself slide down into a sitting position.

Shirou gently placed Kanshou and Bakuya down on either side of him before raising his hands such that he was staring into his palms. The words of Professor Goodwitch came back to him.

' _All this time, I believed that following Archer's style was the most appropriate option. Was I wrong?'_

He had told himself that the dangerous style used by the former Servant of the Bow was the best for him, given his preferences in weapons and tendencies in general. That it was simply the choice that offered the highest chances of success in actual combat. It had worked for him, both in the Holy Grail War and in the various battles he had in Remnant. Shirou did not see any problems with it.

Then Professor Goodwitch made it clear how she felt about his techniques.

It had troubled Shirou when he looked back at what he did. Before, it seemed so clear to him what he had to do. Now, he no longer understood the reasons why he continued to imitate Archer in that regard. In the aftermath of the Holy Grail War, he had already given up on his desire to live. What was to say that he was just making the decisions that would lead him to that outcome in the shortest possible time?

Shirou leaned back, letting the back of his head thump against the wood as the doubt nibbled at his thoughts. He had long accepted that he had no way back to his world, and a part of him did not even want to return to a place that had nothing to return to. Yet in the time since he arrived in Remnant, he had not managed to find anything he could call a purpose, a direction in which he could live his life.

Yes, he had people close to him, friends that he might be able to trust and Shirou was sure that if he had to make a decision, he would not hesitate to give his entire person to save them. But he was not certain that it would provide a great enough of a purpose, a driving force for the man called Emiya Shirou. A man who was also a sword.

' _It seems that I have more problems to think about.'_

Reaching into his pocket, Shirou checked his scroll. Over two hours had passed since he began his nightly training routine. He had lasted much longer on previous nights. Granted, he had yet to gain a single victory over the enemies his mind created for him. He was severely handicapped by limiting himself to just the married blades and the portion of Archer's memories he already had. But that was how he would be fighting for most his time in Remnant, unless there were no one present to observe him utilise his magecraft. Then and only then, could he really fight to his fullest potential.

Shirou returned the swords to their sheath as he turned to head back to the dorm. He had left while the girls were arguing over who had the first use of the shower, saying that he needed a bit of time to train on his own. Thankfully they were preoccupied and waved him off without further questions. After that he had found a quiet corner on the outskirts of Beacon's compound, a small area with a number of trees around him to provide some cover if he needed. It was far enough from the dorm that the chances of anyone spotting him was next to zero.

Or not.

Shirou braked abruptly as he rounded a tree, only to run headfirst into a blond boy half a head taller than him.

"Ow! Who?"

Shirou blinked as he recognised the blond.

"Good evening, Jaune. What're you doing out here?" Shirou greeted, eyeing the boy who was visibly surprised and somewhat nervous, the reason for which eluded Shirou.

"Oh hey. It's you. Shirou, right?"

"That's right."

Jaune scratched his head with an uneasy laugh. "Well, I thought I'd try to find a quiet place to practice on my own since all the training rooms are locked by this time and this place looked nice and peaceful. Didn't think it was already taken."

Shirou remembered the boy. It was hard to forget his dismal performance during that day's Combat class. Jaune had been paired against a taller boy by the name of Cardin Winchester. To call what transpired a spar would have been an insult to the very practice, for it was less of a battle and more of a one-sided beat down by Cardin.

The boy had literally smacked Jaune around the stage with his mace as the smaller blond ran about with no strategy, seemingly unable to predict or react in time to Cardin's attacks. The fight had been brief, lasting no longer than a couple minutes as Jaune took several heavy swings to his person.

Professor Goodwitch had ended the fight with a look of disappointment, a sentiment shared by many in the class going by the murmuring Shirou heard around him. For someone who had gotten into what was supposed to be the best Huntsman school in Vale, Jaune's performance was severely lacking.

Shirou gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just leaving. You won't have to worry about me disturbing you."

Jaune brightened up at that. "Really? Thanks. I'll err… get to it then."

He walked further into the clearing before stopping after a mere few steps. Turning, he flashed a nervous grin. "Could you not tell my team about this? I'd rather they don't know about me training here like this."

Shirou tilted his head. "I suppose I can do that. But why don't you want to tell them that you're training? It can't be a bad thing for them to know what you're doing."

"It… That… Well, I just don't want them to have another thing to worry about. You know, the team's busy with assignments and stuff. It'll be better if they have one less thing on their mind."

"I see."

Shirou was not entirely convinced, not with how Jaune stammered and looked around wildly. It was clear that the blond was not telling the whole truth. Yet, it really was not any of Shirou's business, and Jaune's excuse was not exactly invalid either. As the leader of his team, it would certainly not do for Jaune to burden his team unnecessarily. So, if in a rather unusual manner, he was perhaps still carrying out his duties as a team leader.

Regardless of the reason, it was not Shirou's place to judge.

"I won't tell them," Shirou promised, much to Jaune's relief.

He walked a distance away as Jaune drew his sword, _Crocea Mors_ , from its sheath. Shirou was mildly impressed with the history he had gleamed from the ancient blade. It had seen much use in wars and conflicts in bygone times and, while it had shed its fair share of blood, was at present the oldest surviving weapon Shirou had encountered on Remnant. He also saw enough of its creation to know that it was also likely the highest quality weapon he had laid eyes upon in this world in terms of the materials used and the forging process. Given the stories the surround the sword and the successes of its past users, Shirou was certain that with another three to five centuries, the weapon might gain enough of a legend to be considered a minor Noble Phantasm in his world, albeit a very weak one.

Shirou looked back at Jaune who had begun swinging his blade at a tree, repeating the same motion over and over, and a single nagging thought rose to the front of his mind. It was nothing particularly important, but something about the way Jaune was practicing seemed wrong to him.

"You should widen your stance and bend your legs more at the knees. You're keeping your centre of gravity too high." Shirou gave that parting comment as he left the taller boy to continue his training. He never noticed Jaune pause and look back in his direction with an expression of confusion.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Omake: Why Shirou should never show off at a combat school**

Shirou ducked around the corner and hid behind a large potted plant, gasping for breath as he kept a look out.

He knew it was a bad decision.

Screw that.

Beating Pyrrha was the worst decision he made since arriving in Beacon. She was known as the "Invincible Girl" for a reason. She had not lost a single fight in her entire career.

Until now.

A shout drew his attention and he cursed, bursting out of his now-lost hiding spot and dashing down the hallway with Reinforced speed.

"There he is!" A feminine voice called out.

The tremors started again, sending a bead of sweat down his brow as he desperately tried to increase the distance between him and the _swarm_.

"Shirou! I was looking everywhere for you!"

' _Oh shit!'_

There in front of him with large, sparkling eyes was his partner, Ruby Rose. A wide grin split her cheeks as she hefted Crescent Rose, already deployed into its scythe form. Shirou ignored her and ran past in a blur of brown. He would not be stopped. His life depended on it!

"Wait!"

He did not.

He banked around another corner only to pale at the sight. Heading straight for him was another _swarm_ , one even larger than the last. At their head was a familiar red-headed girl wielding a javelin and a circular shield. He felt weak at the knees as he noticed the radiant smile that the girl had. The same one shared by every other person rushing straight for him.

"Shirou! Please…!"

He did not wait to hear it. He turned to his only exit and threw himself bodily at it. With the sound of shattering glass, he fell out the window to land on the ground floor of Beacon's campus. To his horror, _they_ were there too, apparently waiting for him.

He let his eyes sweep over the array of weapons in the hands on the very excited mob and he bolted.

"Hey, Handsome!"

"Oh no. No no! I've no time for this!" Shirou shouted as he bent down and just barely avoided being clotheslined by the blonde brawler. He ran past the dining hall where, upon seeing his fleeing figure, another mass of bodies threw themselves out of the windows with frenzied cries.

"Shirou! Please FIGHT ME!"

Yes, that's right.

They did not want him. They wanted to _fight_ him.

His performance had apparently stoked the fires in the hearts of the student body, and all those who saw his fight with Pyrrha were awakened to their true desires as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Combat.

Identifying only the strongest challengers and seeking them out. That was the way of Beacon. That was the way of a Huntsman.

He burst into an empty classroom and locked the door, ignoring the desperate pounding of hands and screams. He sighed in relief. He was finally safe for the day. He turned to rest his back against the door as he closed his eyes.

' _What the hell did I get myself into?! Is this what my next four years would be like?!'_

If this was what he had been brought from death's doorstep for, he'd rather have died.

A click brought him out of his reverie and Shirou opened his eyes.

The classroom was not empty.

"Now!"

Executing a flurry of over-the-top moves, a black-haired boy wearing an eastern outfit and his hammer wielding childhood friend threw identical punches which met head on.

"Look! The east is burning red!"

With the largest, most maniacal grin he had seen that day, one Nora Valkyrie posed dramatically and pointed up at the ceiling, slowly lowering her arm until her finger was aimed at him. Curling her hand into a fist, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"A new challenger arrives! It's time to d-d-d-d-Duel!"

' _Someone save me.'_

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Stuff happens here. Yeah. I'm also trying my hand at an omake. Was never one with a great sense of humour but hopefully this came out as funny.

Just so you guys know my reasoning for having a Shirou vs Pyrrha fight so early, I'm laying it out here. I imagined that for the first few spars that are conducted at the very start of the year, students would be paired against those not only closest to them in terms of skill such that they actually pose a challenge for their respective opponents. Pyrrha is known for her skill already, and Shirou… well, what he did to the Nevermore in initiation is nothing to sniff at. It would not make sense to pair Shirou against most of the others in the class who he would completely trash in a one-on-one fight. The professors are aware of that since they watched the initiation and know what he is capable of.

As for Shirou throwing the match, I said before that parts of Archer assimilated into Shirou's psyche. These parts surface most often in combat and like in this chapter, affect his thought processes. Most common would be the fact that Shirou becomes a lot more analytical in the midst of battle. Here we see that Shirou weighs out the pros and cons of continuing and winning the fight and concludes that it was not worth it. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself, as more eyes on him just means a greater risk that he accidentally exposes himself. Even though he knows that he already garnered quite a lot of attention due to his performance, he expects that people will remember it as another win for the "Invincible Girl" while focusing less on him.

At the end of the chapter, I had Jaune appear. I did this because I envisioned that he knows he's weak since he cheated his way into Beacon. Despite his weakness, I really believe that he wanted to get better. But he doesn't want to let his team, or anyone else for that matter, know just how weak he is because, just as he rejected Pyrrha's offer to help in canon, he has that ego/pride that stops him from seeking help. So I had him hide out and "attempt" to train on his own. I like to imagine that he did the same in canon, finding a quiet spot and smacking trees, not getting any better in terms of technique since he has no idea what's the proper way of swinging a sword.

Well, that scene was there mainly for some interaction and to show how things can change by having Shirou around. I really didn't plan much for Team JNPR in the earlier parts of this story since the focus will be almost exclusively on Shirou and the rest of his team.

Lastly, I know a lot of you readers have questions, and I will definitely try to answer them. There are a number that I will refuse to answer, however, simply because doing so will give away what I have in store for future chapters. Finding it out is half the fun after all.

* * *

(Q&A)

 **Guns, guns and more guns**

For the suggestions about Shirou being able to use guns. Yeah, he can learn how to use one on his own. That route is always open to him, but one major point is that with his Origin of Sword, he's not compelled to learn. I'll explain this in detail further below.

About things like EMIYA Alter from FGO and EXTRA Archer, well, I'll start by saying that I kinda dislike the former for various reasons. My personal feelings side, however, the fact that he uses guns exclusively in his Alter form is actually a rather strong indication that doing so goes against his nature as a Sword. You don't see regular EMIYA use a gun in any of the franchises he appears in.

As for EXTRA Archer, if you go to the footnotes in the wiki and see the excerpt from the fate/EXTRA Material guide book, you'll see that it states that EXTRA Archer, although being the same entity, is not the same person and has a different True Name. That strongly suggests, if not outright states, that this is not Emiya Shirou from FSN, but rather someone else that was summoned while bearing the form and name of EMIYA.

While this does hint that Shirou has the potential to use firearms, since EXTRA Archer is almost certainly from a parallel world/timeline means that we don't know the entire specifics on how he got to learn it or how long it even took him to learn to use firearms, or if there are any other circumstances that enabled him to do so. I'm not going to speculate and will just take it that, as a different person in life, his experiences/circumstances would have been vastly different if he ended up using firearms.

But let's go back to our Shirou. Considering that an Origin is the driving force behind a person's life, the fact that Shirou's Origin is Sword means that he would naturally gravitate towards actions befitting of a Sword, as well as towards weapons that are closer to that of a Sword. So, while he can certainly learn how to operate firearms, he will likely not be inclined to do so, preferring to stick to swords and other bladed weapons due to his Origin compelling him to do so. Think of this as some sort of strong subconscious compulsion, not something absolute that forces him into it.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not adverse to Shirou eventually learning how to use a firearm, in fact I'm already planning for him to learn how to do so at a basic level sometime later. But I also believe that he will never truly be good at it, good being in the sense of mastery. It's just not his nature. In the same vein, he won't ever actively use a gun while he can make do with his bow. Besides, shooting swords is way cooler than shooting a gun (my opinion).

 **Black keys (yorokobe shounen)**

I've thought about it. May or may not be implemented in future chapters if I can get them to fit in with what I want to do. Utility-wise black keys are quite dangerous against other Huntsmen unless they get some kind of resistance to it due to Aura.

Perhaps I'll just go with those having greater skill in Aura manipulation being able to resist their effects to a certain extent. They're not Noble Phantasms and Shirou's copies are always degraded, so it's conceivably not beyond the reach of humans with strong Aura control to break out of a black key's binding effect.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"Trace on."

Shirou closed his eyes as he held his hand palm up in front of him. His prana sparked and flickered as he opened his magic circuits, feeling the familiar hum of prana as it coursed through his body. The energy glowed with a blue light before taking the form of a single-handed sword roughly equal in length with his arm from shoulder to fingertip. With a strained sigh, he dispelled the projection, letting the Noble Phantasm fade away from existence.

It was the most recent acquisition he had attained from one of his regular sessions. Counter Guardian EMIYA had been sent to the British Isles back in the early Centuries when he picked up that particular weapon. Unfortunately, there was a very specific condition required before the weapon could be used. Without fulfilling said condition, the sword had no abilities to speak of, only barely reached a D rank as a Noble Phantasm as a result.

' _Dyrnwyn. What a troublesome weapon.'_

This was the alternate training he put himself through. Rather than simply practicing Archer's techniques and meditating to unlock more of the Counter Guardian's weapons, Shirou allocated a portion of his time to practicing his actual magecraft. He was well aware of the fact that even with the knowledge of Archer's tracing, he was still unable to replicate the skills to the same level as the Servant.

It was not due to a lack of understanding nor any flaw in the steps he took in the tracing process, but more of a lack of actual implementation of said understanding. It was a matter of getting his body accustomed to the very act of tracing itself, to the point where he could subconsciously create Projections of the best possible quality he was capable of on a consistent basis. Until he could achieve that, he would have to keep practicing.

Thinking back, Shirou realised that it was already a little over two weeks since his circuits had been forcefully opened, and in that time, he had gotten accustomed to using his own magic circuits just as well as he did for the foreign ones in his arm. If he were to be completely honest with himself, the quality of his own circuits was disappointing when compared to those he had gained from Archer's arm. The prana they were capable of generating, while being sufficient for a number of Projections, would not be enough for any prolonged combat and would be completely drained if he were to activate the abilities of any high ranked Noble Phantasm even once. That, and considering how different it was using his own magical energy compared to using that which was produced by the arm, the quality of Projections he could create with his own prana were still very much lacking, much to his chagrin.

' _Hopefully, this gets better over time.'_

After accessing the limited information he had acquired from Archer, Shirou was vaguely aware of the fact that his circuits were likely strained from sudden use after years of neglect, and he had no way of knowing if he was capable of ever recovering from the damage his own circuits had sustained from their recent opening and subsequent flooding with magical energy.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep relying on this for now," Shirou muttered, glancing at his left arm. Even though it now appeared and felt no different from the rest of his body, he was still unable to think of it as anything other than Archer's arm, an object separate from his own body. But regardless of how ineffective they were at the present time, he would continue to practice tracing using his own circuits in the hope that with constant usage, he might somehow gain greater control over his own magecraft and circuits without needing to rely on that of the Servant all the time.

Getting up, he patted himself down to dislodge and dirt from where he had been sitting on the ground. Briefly checking his scroll, he noted the time.

' _Better stop now. He's probably coming anytime now.'_

"Oh hey! It's you again."

Jaune Arc. Right on time.

The blond seemed to have become a regular patron of that little clearing, much like Shirou. They would bump into each other rather infrequently, as Shirou often ended his own training or meditation sessions before Jaune arrived, having estimated the time the blond usually turned up and made sure to be gone before then. It had become something of a wordless agreement between the two, where Shirou would not overstay his welcome once he was done, and Jaune would not arrive too early lest he interrupted Shirou.

"Have a good night." Shirou nodded in greeting as he prepared to leave.

"Oh! Wait a moment, can I ask you something please? Just a brief moment if you don't mind. I'm sorry for keeping you." A hurried question by Jaune stopped Shirou in his tracks.

"It's alright. What's the matter?" Shirou replied amicably.

"It's something you mentioned the first time we bumped into each other here, I don't know if you still remember it. I meant to ask you about it a few times but I kinda forgot. Back then you said something about my centre of gravity being off. What did you mean by that?"

Shirou frowned as he tried to recall the events that had transpired two weeks prior. After a moment, he realised what Jaune was asking about.

"Oh, that. Your stance was slightly off," Shirou explained. "Normally you'd keep your legs shoulder width apart while bending your knees slightly. That helps to lower your centre of gravity and provide better stability. That way you don't fall as easily."

"I… see. So you're saying that I need to correct my posture, is that it?" Jaune's brow furrowed as he thought it over.

"Something like that, yes. Now that I think about it, the way you swing is also wrong."

"Huh?"

Shirou patiently began to point out the flaws he had noticed in Jaune's movements. "You are only swinging your arm. You won't generate enough force that way. When you swing, you need to move your waist and body in the same motion. That way, your weight will supplement your swing, making any attack you do more powerful."

"You might also want to be more aware of how you hold your shield," Shirou added after a moment. "It looks like you tend to lower your shield when attacking. That can be fatal if you're receiving an attack at the same time as when you are trying to perform one of your own. Try to keep it at chest height so that you don't block your own vision, and also keep it slanted at an angle. That way you have the option of deflecting blows instead of taking them head on."

"Oh. Okay. That's definitely something I didn't know," Jaune muttered, cupping his chin with one hand. He looked up with a bright smile. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Good luck with your training, Jaune," Shirou replied with his usual smile. He turned around and slowly made his way back to his dorm. Behind him, Jaune had gotten back into position, but was intensely study his own stance as he started swinging his sword.

0-0-0

Shirou pulled the red-hot metal out of the furnace and laid it down on the flat worktable. With precise swings of the hammer in his spare hand, he slowly beat it into shape. The loud clangs echoed around the enclosed room as the air shimmered with the heat from the open furnace door. There were several other, more advanced equipment present for shaping metal, but for Shirou, it felt right for him to work the piece by hand.

He laid the hammer down and picked up the still glowing metal with a pair of tongs. With quick steps, he crossed the room to what looked like a large metal box before placing his creation down and closing the front hatch, pressing several buttons that activated the airtight seal. Entering a string of numbers, the machine whirred to life. It was a cooling device, one that would ensure the metal within would cool at the right pace. This was the only part of the forging where he preferred to rely on the technology Beacon provided. Had he attempted the cooling process manually, he risked turning the metal brittle and waste half a day's work.

Shirou glanced to his side, where five other completed pieces rested on a cloth. They looked like a mashup between a sword and an arrow, each having a bladed tip reminiscent of a long dagger head attached to a thin shaft that ended in slits where he could insert flights.

Idly, he picked up one and played with it as he waited for the sixth and final piece to finish its treatment.

The blade itself was hollow, and could be separated from the shaft to reveal the cavity within. These he would later fill with various types of Dust to give his arrows added effects. It was fortunate that he had been able to partially comprehend the material known as Dust, for it would allow him to add his newly coined "Dust arrows" to his Reality Marble. Due to their simple make and lack of abilities, the arrows cost far less to trace than most of the weapons he had on hand. His only problem was that there were many aspects of the material that he could not understand, and he hoped that this lack of knowledge would not negatively impact the end products of his Tracing.

Beside his experimental hollow point arrows were another, larger pile of visually identical arrows. These were regular arrows that Shirou had made to test the intended design for aerodynamic properties. They could not contain any Dust, but after running through multiple designs, he had decided to work on several samples as practice to get the general shape right. As usual, he overdid things and Shirou ended up making about twenty standard arrows before he was finally confident enough to continue on to his main objective.

A beep brought his attention back to the cooling device, and he retrieved the last of his hollow point arrowheads. Picking up the shaft, Shirou carefully inserted it into the catch, nodding with satisfaction as the pieces clicked firmly into place.

The door to the forge room opened. Shirou did not need to turn, as the grating of the mechanisms securing the heavy door was sufficient indication.

"Shirou? Are you here?" A small reaper poked her head into the room, wincing as a hot wave of air hit her in the face.

"Ruby?"

"Oh! Good, here you are!" The girl entered the room with a bright smile. "I was wondering where you went. Yang and Weiss left for Vale to stock up on supplies, so there's no one left in our room."

Being the weekend, there were no lessons scheduled for first years. So naturally, it became the best opportunity for him to work on some of his side projects, as he had the entire day to himself if needed. Somewhat surprisingly considering their rocky start, Yang and Weiss had managed to find a common topic of interest: clothes. Yang had a particularly good eye for fashion, while Weiss had the finances to support the necessary expenditure that naturally resulted from their shared interest. Shirou had to stifle a smile as he knew that "stocking up on supplies" were just Ruby's way of saying that the other half of their team had gone shopping for clothes again.

His own friendship with the blonde brawler had been somewhat strained after the incident that took place after his spar with Pyrrha. He only found out a while later that it was simply due to Yang not knowing how to approach him after said incident. During a practice duel, she revealed in a burst of frustration that teasing was her way of interacting with guys she was okay with, but since she did not want to accidentally hurt him, she had no idea how to make casual conversation. Having gained an understanding of the problem, Shirou jokingly suggested that she let her fists do the talking and Yang had burst out laughing, their spar apparently forgotten in the process. Since then, the blond had taken small steps to bridging the gap between them in her own way, something Shirou was grateful for.

Shirou wordlessly handed Ruby one of his creations, watching as her face lit up with curiosity and excitement.

"Did you make these?" Ruby asked, briefly tearing her gaze away from the unusual arrow in her hands.

"I did. I was going to see if I could create arrows that contain Dust like I told you before initiation."

"They look strange. I've never seen arrows like these before. Bladed tips rather than any of the standard arrowhead designs."

"I work better with arrows like these. Old habits. Plus, the form allows me to store more Dust in each arrow," Shirou replied. Even after Archer's use of Alteration on his various Noble Phantasms like Caladbolg II and Hrunting, the end result still resembled a sword more than an arrow. Not that the design would affect Shirou's aim. He would never miss his target regardless of what shape his ammunition took.

Ruby nodded absently as she fiddled with the arrow, quickly discovering the method to removing the arrowhead. She peered into the cavity before turning back to Shirou with a questioning gaze.

"Where's the Dust?"

Shirou chuckled as he took the pieces back and reassembled the projectile. "I haven't added it yet. I only just finished crafting these arrows. I was planning to do that once I clean this place up."

In truth, Shirou could not wait to test his creations. He had taken the better part of a week designing the arrows, having the most difficulty working out a way to store the Dust without compromising on the projectiles' structural integrity. It had taken him time, and with some advice from Ruby, he decided on hollowing out the heads to create a space that could store sufficient Dust to generate the effect he needed.

"Ooh! Can I help?" Ruby's eyes were sparkling as she looked hopefully at him.

"Weren't you still working on Doctor Oobleck's assignment?" Shirou asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby froze. "Ehh… you see, if you spend too much time on the same thing, it's bad for your mental health. Ahaha…"

She wilted a little under Shirou's steady gaze, shuffling her feet as she grumbled. "But it's so boring. It's just pages and pages of writing."

Shirou sighed. Flicking several switches to shut down all the machinery, he gathered up his arrows into a bundle before turning back to Ruby with a smile. "How about this? I'll let you help me out, but only after you finish your assignment. I'll guide you along if you're unsure about anything."

"Really? Yay!"

The two slowly made their way back to their dorm. Beacon was peaceful on weekends, when most students either made their way out to Vale to enjoy what the city had to offer or, in the case of final year students, out on long missions as part of their graduation criteria.

"Shirou, can I ask a question?"

"You can, but I may not have an answer." Shirou tilted his head as Ruby skipped ahead of him before turning around, walking backwards as she looked at him with a curious expression.

"If your Semblance lets you copy weapons you own, does that mean you won't run out of arrows?"

When it came to weapons, truly there were no one among the first years as perceptive as Ruby. Or at least, that was what Shirou thought, impressed with how quickly Ruby had reached that conclusion after seeing his newly made projectiles.

"I guess that's true. Unless I run out of Aura, I can keep creating more."

Ruby sighed with bliss as she imagined such a scene unfold in her mind. "I wish I had a Semblance like that," she murmured wistfully. "That would be so awesome."

"It's not as great as you think. It burns a lot of Aura if I use it carelessly, and I'm still a long way from unlocking its full potential." Shirou shook his head in response to Ruby's statement. A moment later, he smirked. "Although, if you want to watch, I will be testing it out at the shooting range once I finish the arrows."

Ruby's expression once again morphed into excitement before Shirou added. "For spectators, I charge by the hour."

"What?!"

Ruby stared at Shirou in shock before giggling when she realised that he was merely pulling her leg. She playfully punched him in the arm. "If you do charge anyone else, I want a cut of the profits. That's why we're partners, right?"

"That's only for business partners."

"Don't explain the joke!"

The partners broke into quiet laughter as they returned to their dorm. True to his word, Shirou sat by, tutoring Ruby as she continued with her assignment, a report summarising the events that led up to the Great War and their purported consequences. It was certainly a rather dry topic, but with his guidance, Ruby was eventually able to complete it. They spent the next hour debating on the types of Dust to use for his newly forged arrows, before retrieving the Dust Shirou had managed to acquire from Beacon's Dust Lab, which provided students with small quantities of the material to experiment and test in conjunction with their weapons and Semblances. They got about to filling his arrows with the highly reactive material, careful not to blow up their room with one badly timed accident.

"Shirou, is that Dust?"

He gently tapped the piece of metal in his hands to release any air pockets inside before cautiously connecting the shaft back into the opening. Setting down the now completed Dust arrow, Shirou turned to see a curious Weiss and Yang pair peering over his shoulder.

Next to Shirou, Ruby was attaching flights to the end of each arrow shaft before adding a nock to the end. So focused was she in her task, she did not turn to greet the two girls until she finished with the arrow she was working in.

"That's right. I was making some new weapons since I had the time," Shirou replied to the question from the snow haired girl.

"Dust… arrows?" Weiss glanced at the metal projectile that rested on the table beside the boy.

Shirou shrugged. "I'm proficient with a bow."

"I see." Weiss sounded doubtful, but did not press the issue, moving aside as her partner bounced up with a grin.

"Hey Handsome. What'cha got here?" Yang snatched the arrow up before Shirou could protest. "Funny arrow. Looks more like a knife on a stick. What did you put in it?"

"A mix of burn and energy Dust is in that one you're holding. So I would be really grateful if you're a little more careful with it," Shirou replied, his wide eyes fixed on the volatile item that the playful blonde was twirling around her fingers.

"That explosive arrow you wanted to make?" Yang quirked up an eyebrow as she asked.

"Yes. Can I have it back now, please? I like to have a bed to sleep in at night."

Yang pouted but handed the arrow back to Shirou. "What do these others do?" She turned and pointed at the five other arrows, each marked with a differently coloured band around the nock.

"Orange for explosion," Shirou gestured at the arrow Yang returned him. "Red for firestorm. White contains ice Dust. Black for gravity and Yellow for lightning."

"That's only five. What about the last one?"

"I haven't decided yet," Shirou replied. "I'm thinking of small ball bearings and a mix of wind and energy Dust for the green one. Ruby's idea, by the way."

"Like a grenade?"

"Except an arrow can travel further."

"Nice. I can't wait to see you use that on a Grimm." Yang grinned. "I mean, that's one heck of a _ballsy_ idea."

Shirou palmed his face while Ruby slammed her forehead onto the table.

"I don't understand. I can cover all the positions that require Dust by myself. Why do you need to come up with these arrows?" Weiss asked, perplexed.

"Weiss, what's the furthest you can cast your Dust?" Shirou asked. Seeing the girl cough and averting her gaze, he continued. "That's the point. We don't really have anyone on our team that can operate at that range unless you count Ruby and even then, it's more efficient for her to fight up close with her scythe. It'll be better for the team balance this way."

"But Shirou, you're probably the best out of all of us at close combat," Ruby pitched from the side as Yang hotly protested that statement. "By your logic, shouldn't it be most efficient if we get someone else to handle range support?"

"Then what if we meet an enemy that fights almost exclusively at a distance? We'll be shot down before we can even get close."

"I… I suppose you're right," Weiss conceded, unable to hide the faint colouring on her cheeks as well as the slightly dissatisfied expression she wore. "If you put it that way, then certainly it makes sense that one of us has to specialise in this. But Ruby does make a point. Losing your skill with the sword will disadvantage us in team fights."

Shirou just gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I can more than make up for that."

He might be better than most of the other first year students thanks to Archer's techniques, but if he were allowed to use his tracing…

"Confident aren't you, Handsome?"

"There is only one thing I can do. But in what I do, I have no equal." Shirou responded absently, fiddling with the final arrow. Despite the inherent arrogance of such a statement, he said it plainly and without emotion.

To him, it was merely a statement of fact. Whether past, present or future, there would be no one who could rival his Unlimited Blade Works.

Noticing the confusion on the faces of the girls, Shirou just smiled and told them not to think too much about it. Wanting to draw their attention away from that particular subject after his verbal blunder, he quickly asked them, "So, I'm going to test these arrows now. Anyone interested?"

0-0-0

"We have some time left for one last match. Does anyone wish to volunteer? If not, I shall pick a student who has not yet had a chance to come up here." Goodwitch glanced around at the seated students. Some wore bored expressions, having already fought earlier in the lesson and were safe for at least a week's worth of combat lessons. Others were trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the professor while still keeping on a mask of interest. A sole hand was raised among the crowd.

"Ms Xiao Long. Good of you to volunteer yourself," the professor acknowledged the girl who strolled down the steps with a confident smile and a flick of her long golden locks.

When she stood on the stage in front of Professor Goodwitch, the younger blond asked. "Hey Professor. Any chance I can choose my opponent this time?"

Goodwitch checked the list of students present on her scroll for a moment. "As long as the one you wish to be your opponent has yet to participate and is of a suitable level of aptitude. I will not tolerate you choosing someone you can easily defeat just because you feel like beating up another student. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely!"

"Very well. Who do you have in mind?"

Up in his seat, Shirou stifled a groan as Yang turned to face him with an eager grin. Ever since the girls had seen first-hand his skill with a bow in action two days ago, Yang had renewed her interest in wanting yet another match against him as soon as possible. The blonde had been unusually sore about losing to him in their first spar and had been almost desperate in her desire for a rematch.

In hindsight, he should have just kept a low profile instead of doing something that would obviously instigate the resident battle maniac.

Ruby, on the other hand, had nearly fainted when she saw the sleek black bow that was nearly as long as he was tall. The screaming that came after was something he did not want to remember. Nor was the time spent trying to get the bow back from the rather diminutive girl when she pounced on it with a hungry expression.

If it was any consolation, ever since that demonstration of his, Weiss had been giving him looks of grudging respect. Not that he needed or wanted it.

"Hey Handsome! Get down here! Time to pay up what you owe me!"

"Mr Emiya, are you opposed to this matchup?"

Shirou sighed in defeat as he shook his head in response to Professor Goodwitch's query. At this point, avoiding the fight would only put him on Yang's bad side, and God knows what she would do to him later.

' _Let's just get this over with,'_ Shirou mentally grumbled as he retrieved his weapons.

"Oh? Not using your other weapons, Shirou?" Yang teased as she deployed Ember Celica with quick flicks of her wrists, noting his twin swords and no sign of his bow or arrows.

"That's suicide against you, Yang. You know that as well as I do. I thought you wanted a more enjoyable match?" Shirou threw back a taunt of his own.

Against an opponent like Yang, using range would likely be the biggest tactical mistake he could possibly make. With the agility she possessed, Yang would easily avoid his first shot and close the distance before he could fire off a second. The stage was also a limiting factor, not being sufficiently wide that Shirou could attempt to keep a distance had he chosen to fight at range. After considering all the possible variables, he concluded that the best course of action would be to stick to close combat even if it was Yang's area of expertise.

"I do. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Shirou. So don't hold out on me, do you hear? Show me the best you can do. I'm going to beat you this time for sure." Yang cracked her knuckles, stretching and loosening her arms in anticipation. A fire burned deep in the recesses of her eyes as she levelled her gaze on him.

"Are both contestants ready?"

Shirou gave a nod and Yang followed suit.

"Begin!"

With a shout, Yang turned into a yellow bolt of lightning after pointing her arms behind her and firing off two simultaneous shots with Ember Celica, crossing the distance between her and Shirou in the fraction of a second.

"Trace on!"

Shirou pivoted on one foot, narrowly dodging a straight punch. Swinging with his left, he caught the girl on the arm as it passed by harmlessly. Yang grunted and threw another punch without bothering to check on her Aura. It was merely a scratch, a negligible loss with how much she possessed.

He twisted as the blow grazed his chest. That had been sufficient to bring a scrunch to his features as he registered the force behind it. Unlike his two spars with Pyrrha in the past two weeks of Combat class, he could not afford to take a hit from Yang. He would not be seriously hurt, but even with the level of Reinforcement he was currently capable of using, the blonde's punches would leave more than just bruises.

Yang now threw a flurry of punches and jabs at Shirou, keeping him on the defensive as he was forced to parry, using Kanshou and Bakuya to divert her swings away from his person. He slashed upwards with one hand and momentarily forced Yang to leap to the side to avoid it. Using the opening, Shirou retaliated with his own attacks, chaining slashes and swings as Yang brought her arms up in a defensive boxing stance, her gauntlets protecting her face and chest.

He brought one leg up and, planting it into Yang's midriff, pushed her back with a powerful kick.

"Oof!"

Yang stumbled but remained unfazed, grinning wildly as she brushed her exposed stomach. Shirou held Kanshou and Bakuya at chest level with the blades pointed vertically up. It was an awkward positioning of his arms, one that would never be natural to a swordsman and sent a wave of murmurs among those in the crowd who were versed with swords.

Up in the seats, Pyrrha smiled knowingly.

Not caring about Shirou's decidedly odd stance, Yang charged in like an angry bull, arm pulled back to strike at his open side. Shirou remained in position, keeping his eyes locked on her movements with a faint curving up of his lips as Yang attacked without a second thought.

He swung Kanshou down to the side, striking the edge of Ember Celica. The force he used now was something he had kept hidden since the start of the match, and now the unexpectedly heavy blow threw a surprised Yang off balance. Bakuya scored against her ribs, running against the solid layer of Aura that protected her.

Shirou kicked at the side of her knee and the girl stumbled with a curse. She blocked a swing to her face, but took another kick to her stomach. It was a glaring opening that presented itself whenever Yang brought her arms up to protect her upper body, and Shirou would not waste the opportunity whenever it arose.

The playful grin was now gone, and Yang sported a frustrated and angry expression, her brow forming into a V as her lips turned down at the sides. Letting out another roar, she resumed attacking, throwing blows with a greater frequency than before.

Fortunately for Shirou, he could keep up with Yang's increased pace of attack. That did not mean he was able to avoid all blows thrown at him, however. The power in her swings were still great, and every so often, an occasional shotgun shell would graze his arms or his side and Shirou could feel the prana surge to that spot in a scream of heat. The pain he felt from each scratch only reminded him of what would happen if he took any of those blows head on.

"This is a really bad match up for Yang," Weiss muttered with a shake of her head. "I don't think she thought over this properly when she decided to duel him yet again."

"What do you mean Weiss?" Ruby cocked her head to the side with curiosity, prompting a sigh of frustration from the girl beside her.

"What I meant is, all the strength in the world won't make a difference if Yang can't land a single solid blow on Shirou," Weiss explained. "He'll just slowly whittle her Aura down if she continues what she's doing. Just like what he did during their first match together."

Shirou and Yang had been matched together in one of the combat lessons in the previous week, much to Yang's delight. That was quashed moments later when she was handed her defeat by Shirou who had taken her down with seemingly little effort, having danced around her the entire time. That his Aura metre had not fallen beneath the fifty percent mark had badly stung the blonde's ego.

"Ooh… I see what you mean."

Weiss rolled her eyes but did not comment further, instead turning back to watch as her partner continued throwing blows in a fury.

Shirou glanced quickly at the projection beside the stage. Even after all the time that had passed, he had only managed to take down half of Yang's Aura. Granted, he had only managed to land a handful of clean hits with Kanshou and Bakuya, and even then, he had been forced to pull back before he could complete the attack to avoid a powerful counter from Yang.

He had noted in their first fight that she was particularly vulnerable against kicks and blows to her lower body, especially her legs in particular. This was something he decided to exploit as frequently as he could, much like what he was doing now.

Ducking into a crouch, Shirou struck the back of her knee with the pommel of one blade with enough force to temporarily penetrate her Aura defence, digging the end of the handle deep into the soft flesh. Yang dropped onto one knee with a grunt of pain; pain was something Aura was not able to completely mitigate. Flipping his other blade, he struck the back of her head with the blunt side and was rewarded with another cry of pain. The blonde brawler clutched her head as she whirled around with an angry snarl.

"Why did he do that?" Weiss hissed in confusion. "He could have done far more to her Aura if he hit her with the sharp end."

"Yang would also kill him once the match is over," Ruby whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how Yang spends so much time in the showers every day?" Ruby continued after seeing Weiss give a nod. "She takes especially good care of her hair. You can bruise her any other way in a fight and she'll still play around with you after everything's over. But if you touch her hair…"

"What happened?" Weiss was almost scared to ask. This was a side of her partner that she had yet to find out about and, now that she did, she was grateful for the fact that she had not done anything to Yang's hair whenever the blonde teased her previously.

"She once sent a group of older bullies into intensive care back in Signal when they tried to pick on her when she was in her first year there. One of them pulled her hair and, well, she exploded on them." Ruby shook her head at the memory. Their father had been called up for a talk with the Headmaster of Signal, and he had not been happy when he heard the news. "I told Shirou about how much Yang acts out if her hair gets damaged in any way. I guess he remembered."

Yang jumped into the air, slamming her fist into the ground as she landed. Shirou just leapt aside, having anticipated that move. Archer's techniques were normally useful, but against Yang who did not think twice before attacking his openings, they worked spectacularly well.

At that point, Yang had completely depleted the shotgun rounds in her gauntlets. Noting this, Shirou kept up an offensive front whenever he could to prevent her from reloading the weapons.

"Quit running! And! Let! Me! Hit! You!" Yang screamed, her eyes turning red while her hair looked to have ignited with golden fire, a sure sign that she had activated her Semblance. She punctuated each word with a furious punch, her Semblance activating and multiplying the force behind the blow. One caught Shirou on the flat of his blade and he jumped away with a backflip, moving with the blow to minimise the damage he would take. That gave Yang the time she needed to quickly slot in a new set of rounds with a click and letting the empty shells clatter to the ground about her, before firing off yet another wild volley at her opponent.

Shirou rolled and jumped to avoid the haphazard attacks that each bore enough force to end the fight were any to land. He winced as a shell screamed by his ear, temporarily deafening him and destabilising his sense of balance for a split second. Yang bore down on him while Shirou simply brought his swords up to block an indescribably heavy punch with both blades. Despite stopping the blow, his arms reverberated with pain from the force and his knees nearly buckled under the pressure.

He contemplated using tracing to create additional copies of Kanshou and Bakuya, but he restrained himself upon deciding that it was still too early for him to reveal his "Semblance" to all the other students. It would be better to hold a trump card in case he ever needed it.

Shirou starting running as Yang continued to pelt him with shotgun rounds, chasing after him with all the energy of a lion in the midst of a hunt. He zigzagged his way across the stage, dodging shells and using Kanshou and Bakuya to knock others away. He regretted doing so immediately after, as his body had not been Reinforced sufficiently to deal with such a manoeuvre. Sharp pain coursed through his arms every time he did so but he endured it regardless, continuing with his path of movement as he closed the distance.

His actions yielded some positive side effects, for Yang's eyes momentarily flew open in shock at the sight of Shirou deflecting her shotgun shells at near point blank range. Flipping Kanshou and Bakuya into a reverse grip, he scored nearly a dozen cuts and slices on her arms and body in quick succession. This kept Yang on the defensive as she instinctively raised her arms to protect her face from the unrelenting blows.

' _I suppose I should finish it here,'_ Shirou decided, gripping the falchions tightly as he moved to execute what he expected would allow him to end the match.

A swift uppercut with Kanshou knocked her right arm into the air just as Bakuya cut down at her exposed shoulder. Spinning into her guard, Shirou drove his elbow into her chest, directly beneath where he expected her sternum to be. The quick rush of air followed by a pained gasp was all the validation he needed.

He spun in the other direction right after, catching Yang's cheek with his other elbow just as his leg swept from the side, knocking her to the ground as her balance was disrupted. Before she could get back up, a knee pressed down on her chest and pinned her to the ground while her right arm was held down by a firm hand. Yang growled before noticing the black blade hovering above her face, pointed just between her eyes. She had to squint just to focus on it with how close it was, a literal sword of Damocles waiting to fall.

"That's enough. The winner for this match is Emiya Shirou."

Professor Goodwitch's voice rung clear across the stage as Yang slumped to the ground in defeat. Her eyes changed back to her usual lilac as she grinned up at Shirou. Despite her loss, the anger she had apparently vanished the moment the match was called, and a playful light once again shone in her lilac eyes as she piped up. "Well, Handsome. I see you like to be on top."

Shirou grimaced, getting off Yang in a haste and let her stand.

"You know, if it were you, I _definitely_ wouldn't mind you being on top," Yang added flirtatiously. "Especially after that performance."

Shirou turned red at that comment and with great effort, forced down an awkward response he nearly blurted out. Instead, he decided it was a good time to channel Archer, however much he disliked it, as he coolly looked up and down Yang's dishevelled form before snorting loudly.

"Yeah? I don't think so. Nothing worth seeing there."

Yang froze with her mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief. It took her a moment to gather herself before shooting Shirou a look of approval and a wink. "Well, Handsome, I'm impressed. To think you actually had it in you. I look forward to our next tryst together."

"Ms Xiao Long, if I ever hear you describe the honourable duels we hold here as _trysts_ again, your next opponent will be me." A chilly voice spoke from behind Yang, sending a shiver up her back as she glanced around to see an irate Professor Goodwitch standing only a couple feet away from her. She slapped the riding crop into the palm of her free hand as she added, "Then perhaps you will learn what a proper tryst is like."

Shirou suppressed a shudder of his own as he watched Yang get torn apart by the professor and slowly turn a unique shade of white. He was not out of the woods, for Goodwitch turned to level her glare at him after finishing with Yang.

"Mr Emiya. I see that even after all those lessons, you are still sticking to that suicidal style of yours. While I will commend you for having exercised greater caution than in your previous duels, as well as showing slightly better control of your movements, the fact that you are still using it is a problem in itself. Until you convince me that you can hold your own without receiving this much damage to your Aura, I still suggest finding a different style to use. Now that you have finished, this session of Combat is over. You are dismissed."

Yang heaved a sigh of relief as Professor Goodwitch stalked away, having expected to receive at least a detention.

Shirou just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He had given some thought to what Professor Goodwitch had said about his style being decidedly suicidal. Yet it was still his most efficient mode of combat and above all, it had yet to let him down. He had wracked his mind thinking about the possibilities of using another combat style, but he could never picture himself with anything but that which was used by Archer.

Despite her words bearing merit, he decided to stick with Archer's style for the present, and eventually work towards improving it if he could. Archer had spent a lifetime to create a style that was fit only for one whose own life was meaningless compared to the countless multitudes. He would spend his refining and adapting that style into one that truly fit him, and not just the Counter Guardian.

"I don't suppose this was how you envisioned your match to go," Weiss remarked as she and Ruby approached their respective partners.

"I thought I had a chance, but I guess I miscalculated my odds," Yang replied with a casual wave, the action seemingly ticking off her partner.

"Aren't you disappointed that you lost again?" Weiss demanded incredulously.

Yang's expression did not lose any of its mirth as she turned to Weiss. "Of course I am! Just because you don't see it doesn't mean I'm not pissed about it. I still am! But I do not regret it one bit. I got to fight someone real strong, so I don't really mind even if I lost in the end. Okay, fine, I mind a bit. Besides, it's not like I don't learn anything from losing. I know a bit better how Handsome likes to fight and damn it if he's not the sneakiest person I've ever had to fight. I may not look like it, but I'm still adapting in my own way."

"I… I think I know what you mean," Weiss sighed in admission after a moment's pause, still looking somewhat crossed but now sporting a look of understanding. "It's perfectly normal to aim for perfection, especially when the expectations are this high."

"Weissy. No one is perfect. Not even you. Everyone makes mistakes." Yang threw an arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"I'm not perfect _yet_." Weiss huffed in indignation as she struggled under the stronger girl's grip. Her tone, however, revealed that she was not entirely serious. "Unlike you, I cannot afford to be careless and make mistakes. Someday I'll have to take over the company, and when I do, I won't make the same mistakes that are being made even now. And I told you to stop calling me that! And get off me!"

Shirou and Ruby just exchanged looks as they watched, Ruby smiling radiantly as she realised that for once, she was not the one on the receiving end of her sister's neck locks.

0-0-0

"Shirou, are you going out to practice on your own again?" Ruby asked from atop her bed. She was already dressed in her sleepwear as she read a book. "We never get to see you around after lessons."

It was late in the evening, and all the first year teams had retired to their respective dorms for the night. Ruby and Weiss had already taken their turn in the shower, changing out of their uniforms and into more comfortable attire. After the long wait they experienced in previous days, the girls had insisted that Yang be the last of the three to use the shower, much to the frustration of the blonde. Even now, she was still busy in there after a good twenty minutes.

Shirou wisely chose to keep his silence, knowing that any comment he made would likely not be welcomed by at least one party.

"I find it easier to concentrate at night. Less people around, and it's cooler outside," Shirou replied as he moved to retrieve Kanshou and Bakuya from where they were standing against the wall. After lessons, he had retrieved them from his locker before returning to the dorm to save him from having to make another trip.

"Sometimes it feels like you're never really around," Ruby said softly. "You're always gone whenever we have any free time. I think even Yang and Weiss spend more time together than we do."

Shirou paused, his hands mere centimetres away from the grips of his swords. He looked up to see Ruby staring sadly in his direction and for a moment guilt overrode his logical thoughts as he reflected on the two or so weeks he had spent since the start of Beacon. He realised then that Ruby had been right. Every night he would leave for his quiet sessions behind the school. Even on off days, he had holed himself either in the labs experimenting with different types of Dust, or the forge where he would attempt to create new weapons for his use. If not for that one time that Ruby went to find him, he had not spent even once with the rest of the team outside of lessons.

"Ruby, if Shirou wants to train, then let him be. It's not like we have to be together all the time for the team to function properly. In fact, if he gets better, we all benefit as a team," Weiss said from across the room where she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror after her shower. "In all honesty, his discipline is admirable. If only the SDC had people with the same work ethic as Shirou."

"But…" Ruby turned to rebut the snow haired girl but found that she had no arguments that could trump Weiss' logic. She let her gaze linger on Shirou for a moment before turning back to her book, visibly dejected.

He first looked at Ruby, then at Weiss, and finally down to the married blades sitting at his feet, pointing into the ground with their handles resting against the wall, an open invitation for him to take them. Just moments ago, he would have done so without a second glance. Now, however, he was having second thoughts.

Shirou sighed as he roughly raked a hand through his hair. In hindsight, perhaps he had been in too great a rush to improve his magecraft. He had already been told that mastering one's craft was a process that normally took even experienced magi years and sometimes decades, if not an entire lifetime. Yet there he was trying to do the same in less than a year, sacrificing interaction with the ones on his very team in the pursuit of a goal that was likely impossible within the timeframe he had set for himself.

He did not say it, but seeing the disappointment and subdued behaviour from the normally cheerful and bubbly girl pained him. It was an uncommon sensation, one that Shirou did not experience often. But it was also one that he found he disliked immensely.

Straightening his back, Shirou slowly walked back to his closet before hanging up his jacket. Weiss stared at him in surprise as he sat down on his bed without a word. A moment later, black hair with red highlights popped over the edge of the hanging bed as Ruby looked down at the sound of his bed creaking.

Shirou gave her a weak smile and for a moment, he panicked with the thought that his partner was going to tackle him again with how her eyes were wide with disbelief and pleasant surprise. Instead, and to his great relief, Ruby instead mirrored his smile with one of her own, one that seemed to instantly brightened the room. Just by seeing the happiness that radiated off the younger girl, Shirou never regretted his decision.

That night, Kanshou and Bakuya remained untouched.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

A bit more of a time skip this time round. I'd say that it's because there's not much happening in between but that's a lie. Truth is that straying from canon in a macro sense is the most difficult thing for me. I can write different scenes, yes, but to depart entirely from a timeline is… well, hard. Very hard.

But I try.

For the issue of Shirou trying to project Dust. The rationale I had was that since Dust was natural to the world, it is then of a material that Shirou can comprehend to a certain extent. He can't fully comprehend it, for the material is not native to his world, and operates under different natural laws. Hence, he can only understand Dust as far as it complies with the natural laws that Remnant shares with the Nasuverse, whatever they may be. Beyond that, and it is beyond his ability to understand.

Next chapter will be the last of my "intermission arc" and where the story will progress to the next phase that I have planned. The next couple chapters will also have somewhat of a time skip for the same reason as above. Yeah I still suck at this. It's a learning process.

* * *

(Q&A)

 **Weapons**

Not going to say anything this time since some of those that were asked about may or may not come into play some time in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Shirou winced as a certain blond knight was flung halfway across the stage with a high-pitched cry. Beside him, the rest of Team JNPR looked on with varying degrees of resignation at their leader's performance, the conclusion already apparent even though the match was yet to be called. Pyrrha averted her gaze whenever the large mace struck her partner, while Nora remained unfazed and continued to hurl encouragements at Jaune. Ren just watched in silence, his expression neutral.

Team JNPR had remained close to Team RXSE in the two months that had passed since initiation, mostly due to the friendship between the team leaders Ruby and Jaune which pulled the other six members in as well. The dynamic between the teams was good, and relationships were cordial. The only exception being whenever Jaune tried to ask Weiss out. Shirou still remembered the time his three team members had to cut the unfortunate boy out of a block of ice when he had turned up at a bad time after Weiss had been subjected to another teasing session by Yang.

Back down on the stage, Jaune struggled to his feet as he wheezed and gasped for breath. His opponent, Cardin Winchester, sauntered up to him with an arrogant grin. With a shout, Jaune charged at Cardin, swinging Crocea Mors down at the taller boy's head. Not unexpectedly, his blow was stopped by the long handle of the mace, but not before the edge of the blade dug into Cardin's Aura.

Letting out a growl, Cardin threw Jaune off and struck him in the side with a horizontal swing that Jaune caught awkwardly on the edge of his shield. Being of a smaller mass, Jaune once again tumbled and stopped near the corner of the stage. Against all odds, he somehow got back up again before attempting yet another desperate rush, sword swinging wildly.

' _How is it he made so little progress in two months? What has he been doing?'_ Shirou wondered as he saw Jaune deflect a blow with his shield, the look of surprise on Jaune's face indicating that it was a fluke rather than an intended outcome. It quickly turned into one of pain as he failed to block the return swing.

To Shirou's eye, Jaune had indeed made some improvements since the beginning of the school term. He could take a handful of hits without falling, and his swings now carried slightly more force behind them. But his progress may as well have been non-existent, as the blond still had all the finesse of a drunken baboon whenever he swung his sword about. Little to no form, little to no technique. Just a flurry of desperate swings and a misguided hope that one of them would connect with the enemy.

Using Crocea Mors as a crutch, Jaune slowly got back on his feet when an armoured boot pushed him back down.

"End of the line, Jauney Boy," Cardin sneered as he raised his mace into the air. Before he could bring the large mace down on the boy cowering on the ground, the buzzer sounded, calling the match to a close.

"That's enough!"

Cardin grimaced as he stepped back, but not before shooting Jaune another withering look.

"As you can see, Mr Arc's Aura has dropped into the red," Professor Goodwitch announced as she stepped in front of the two combatants. "As per tournament rules, the participant whose Aura falls beneath this level will not be allowed to continue."

Turning to the downed Arc, she added sternly. "Mr Arc, I had hoped that you'd have improved more than just this. You still don't pay enough attention to your Aura level, and you continue to charge at your opponent without thought despite such a strategy failing each and every time. Even though you managing to land a few blows on Mr Winchester, your performance is still lacking. Please do try to put more effort into Combat training. We never like having to send students back to their homes, especially not in a casket."

As the bell rang, signifying the end of the class, Goodwitch returned her gaze to the study body with a final reminder. "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. The teams that are chosen to compete will have the privilege of representing Vale, so remember to keep practicing. Especially you, Mr Arc. Have a good day."

The professor walked off, leaving Jaune to sit on the stage by himself as the blond made no move to get up.

0-0-0

Shirou groaned as his scroll beeped for the second time in thirty minutes. He reached into his pocket to pull out the electronic device, only to see yet another message, this time from a second year student requesting Shirou to help repair a chipped blade.

It happened just over a month ago, when a third year had stumbled into Beacon's forge with a Dust dagger that had its blade snapped clean off. Shirou had been there at the time, working on a new set of arrows. The first batch worked well enough, but were a bit too heavy for his liking and so he went back to forge a new set with different materials. Seeing that no one else was present, Shirou had offered to repair the student's dagger. A couple hours later, a very satisfied third year left the forge with a weapon that, to the casual eye, looked as good as new.

Word had spread like wildfire about the first year who had the expertise to repair weapons and ever since that day, Shirou had gotten all sorts of requests ranging from repairing broken weapons to even the occasional commission for a new weapon to be made.

Initially, he had wanted to turn away a number of them, as the influx of requests had begun to take up a considerable portion of his free time. Only when students began offering to pay for his help, did he realise just how demanded his skills were. He did not want to charge for his work, but he had no other source of income as a student with no familial support. In the end, his practical side won over. In hindsight, he had reason to regret his decision, for his actions had garnered him both a good and a bad reputation among the student body which saw him as either someone with a valuable skill, or someone that could be exploited for it. Yang had gotten a good laugh out of it when she had found out. After enduring all of that, being called Handsome by the blonde did not seem so bad at all to Shirou.

His team had been surprised to learn of Shirou's apparent skill in weapon creation and repair. According to Ruby, it was rare to find someone of their age who had reached that level of proficiency in a skill that was not directly linked to combat. When Shirou recalled the conversation with Ruby prior to initiation where the younger girl had mentioned students having to create their own weapons, she just laughed and explained that students generally only designed their weapons, and brought the designs to a forge master who would assemble the weapon for them at a cost. Ruby herself was one of the exceptions, having crafted Crescent Rose entirely on her own. That Shirou was willing to charge so little for what others considered to be a valuable talent made him a sought-after individual for students who did not wish to engage either Beacon's forge master or a repair shop in Vale to handle their damaged weapons.

"Looks like Mr Forge Fairy is going to get busy again." Yang grinned as Shirou gave her a glare. "Why're you even complaining? You're earning from all this business."

"That's not the main issue here," Shirou responded with a sigh as he sent back a reply accepting the request. Despite what he said, it was just not in his being to turn away someone who came to him for help.

"You're seriously full of surprises, Shirou. First you're good at swordplay, then archery, and now even as a smith? Is there anything else that you are particularly good at?" Yang asked with genuine curiosity. Next to them, Ruby and Weiss listened in, even if the latter tried to look like she was not interested.

Shirou thought about it for a moment. "I'm a decent cook," he replied. "But it's been a while since I've done any cooking so I don't know how good I am now."

Ruby's eyes sparkled at the chance for a free meal. Running in front of Shirou such that the group had to pause their walk to the dining hall, she reached up and grabbed Shirou by the shoulders before starting to shake him enthusiastically.

"You can cook?! Please make me cookies! Chocolate chip cookies! Oh please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Argh! Ruby! Stop!" Shirou disengaged himself from his partner with a crooked smile. In their time together, he had already gotten use to her antics and spontaneous energy. "Fine, fine. I can't guarantee you'll like them, but I'll do it some other time."

"Really?! Yay! Cookies!"

Weiss touched her forehead with a sigh. "Ruby, they're just cookies."

"What do you mean 'just cookies'?" Ruby retorted in indignation.

"They're just a snack for kids." Weiss waved dismissively. 'They're often too sweet and taste like a diabetic's worst nightmare."

"Take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"Ice Queen!"

"Hey!"

"Not again," Shirou murmured. It had taken some time, but Weiss had finally warmed up to the younger team leader. Even if they did bicker nearly as often as they used to, there was no longer any animosity between the girls. If anything, that lack of animosity only led to an increase in the frequency of such spats since both knew that words was all that was being exchanged.

Shirou himself had worked out some of his own issues in that time. After many attempts, he had finally reached a sort of emotional equilibrium whenever he entered his meditation sessions. While it did not solve the root cause of his problems, it did provide him with a means to access more of Archer's memories, however slow the process still was. Even so, it was still progress, for Shirou had managed to gain several new additions to his Reality Marble, including one or two that he deemed as being particularly useful.

"Hey, it's JNPR!" Ruby called out with a wave as they entered the dining hall. Their sister team waved back from their table, as the four members of RXSE took their seats opposite them.

"Howdy Vomit Boy!" Yang called from the other end of the table, getting a groan from the knight in response.

"Please, can we stop with the 'Vomit Boy' nickname already?" He begged.

"Not a chance. Until something more memorable comes up, you're still gonna be Vomit Boy."

"So Jaune, is everything okay with you?" Ruby asked after Team RXSE had gotten their own plates of food.

"Yeah! Totally fine!" Jaune smiled unconvincingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem a little… not fine," Ruby commented. "You look tired most of the time and you jump at every little thing."

Ruby sat opposite Jaune, gingerly poking at the pile of greens on the corner of her plate, something Shirou had insisted she took after seeing her pile on at least a dozen cookies. While he did not try to stop her from indulging in her addictions like Yang normally would, Shirou nonetheless would still push the healthier options on her and watch with a stern eye to make sure she finished it.

Now, Shirou just sat by idly, keeping one ear on the conversation between the team leaders.

"Come on, guys. Everything's fine."

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha cut in from beside him, her green eyes marred with concern.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? That's nothing. He just likes to mess around with people. That's all. It's just practical jokes, nothing serious." Jaune tried to casually brush off the matter. It did not convince any of the ones paying attention to the conversation, as seven pairs of eyes narrowed as they each watched the blond knight.

' _It was anything but practical jokes,'_ Shirou reflected with a frown, one identical to what his partner was currently sporting. Had Jaune and Cardin actually been close friends, then some of the stunts the taller boy had pulled over the months might have been excused as friendly pranks. But they were nothing of the sort, and the grin that Cardin wore every time something happened was only further evidence of the malicious intent behind his actions.

"Jaune. Cardin is a bully," Ruby responded.

"Oh please. Name me one time that Cardin had 'bullied' me."

"What about the time you were shoved into the rocker locker in the first week?" Shirou asked dryly. "Or that incident where pink dye had been mixed into your laundry and you had to spend the rest of the week in a pink hoodie and jeans. Or maybe it was that time he broke into your locker and stuffed Crocea Mors' sheath with rotting lettuce leaves and expired milk."

Professor Goodwitch had to excuse half the class because of that one incident once the smell got to the students watching the match. Needless to say, the custodial staff had a big mess to clean up that day.

"I take offense at the milk," Ruby muttered darkly.

Now all seven students present were staring at Jaune, waiting for him to confirm Shirou's statement.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune answered with a half-hearted attempt at a laugh, garnering a collective sigh from the table. "And the rest are harmless. I mean, the dye washed off after a few runs in the cleaner, and Crocea Mors was back to normal after a good cleaning. It doesn't even smell anymore!"

' _I can't tell if he's that far in denial or if he is just trying to ignore the issue entirely. Neither is particularly appealing right now,'_ Shirou thought as he glanced over at where Cardin was sitting nearby. The sight that greeted him caused Shirou to grip his fork until his knuckles turned white.

The boy in question was tugging on the ear of a rabbit faunus, while the other three members of his team watched and laughed. The atmosphere around the table was bad, with other students either steered clear or simply pretended that nothing was happening. No one stopped Cardin or so much as called him out on it.

The arrogant sneer on Cardin's face and the bullying manner in which he picked on the faunus reminded Shirou of a certain blue haired boy that he once called friend. That is, until the truth came to light during the Holy Grail War.

Wordlessly, Shirou placed his utensils on the table and quietly stood up. His sudden action prompted Ruby to turn to him. "Shirou, where are you going?"

"Just something small that I have to deal with," Shirou calmly replied, giving Ruby a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment."

Ruby watched as Shirou walked around their table and head in the direction of where other students were sitting and conversing. She shrugged, simply assuming that Shirou was going to handle another request he had received. Turning back, she listened as Jaune rattled off another list of excuses as to why he wasn't being bullied. It was not until a yelp of pain drew her eyes and all those at their table to a commotion that happened nearby.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Ruby gasped in shock as she saw Shirou grasping Cardin's forearm tightly.

"Why don't you release this girl," Shirou replied, keeping a firm grip on the struggling boy. "I don't believe she has done anything to warrant your treatment of her."

"And why don't you mind your own business, midget! Bugger off!"

Shirou tightened his fingers slowly and an audible crack was heard from the plate metal Cardin wore on his arm, the larger boy letting out a gasp of pain. As his grip loosened, the rabbit faunus backed away from the pair with large, frightened eyes.

"You happy now? Let go of me!" Cardin yelled, pain mixing with anger in his voice.

"I haven't heard you apologise to her for what you did. Apologise, and I'll release you."

"What?! You want me to apologise to that animal? You can't be serious! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Shirou narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, everyone within a fifty-metre radius of him felt a sensation like a cold wave wash over them, causing most of them to shiver in their seats. They sat transfixed, eyes on the much shorter redhead who maintained a grip on the taller student in armour. Cardin, who was at the epicentre of it all, fared the worst. His pupils dilated as sweat popped out all over his face. The only thing keeping him upright was Shirou's grasp on his arm; his knees shaking with the fear he felt from the sheer killing intent that Shirou gave off. For the briefest of moments, Shirou's pupils seemed be filled with molten gold as a calm fury took over his person.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! There, I said it! Now let go! My arm is breaking!"

Shirou exhaled and the stifling atmosphere disappeared just as quickly. Blinking once, he released Cardin's arm, watching as the bully collapse onto the tiled ground with a whimper. Giving him one final withering look, Shirou turned away. As he did, he glanced at the other three members of Team CRDL, causing them all the freeze where they stood. Seeing the rabbit faunus staring at him, Shirou gave her a smile.

"You alright?"

Vigorous nodding.

"Good. If he does anything more in the future, just let me know. I'll talk to him again."

"Thank you. That was very kind of you." The rabbit faunus bowed in thanks, her smile of gratitude showing hints of confusion.

Shirou smiled sadly with a slow shake of his head. "No. It was just the right thing to do."

He walked back to his table, where seven pairs of eyes followed him until he finally sat back down. Looking about with a wry smile, Shirou asked. "What's the problem?"

"What was that?" Nora gaped. "You just grabbed Cardin and the next moment he went all jelly! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Nora, I don't think that is something that can be learnt," Ren pulled the excitable girl back into her seat.

"No, but seriously. What was that, Shirou?" Yang added with morbid fascination. "I've never seen you so angry before."

A sigh. "Cardin just reminded me of someone similar that I knew in the past. I guess it riled me up more than I expected it to."

"Yeah. But what was that… thing you did?" Yang persisted, popping a grape into her mouth and chewing, waiting for Shirou's response.

"It's called a killing intent. With enough experience and if you focus your emotions to a sufficient level, it becomes almost palpable to anyone around you."

Everyone stiffened.

That was probably the biggest piece of bull Shirou had ever come up with on the spur of the moment. What other explanations could he give? That he had unconsciously let a large amount of prana leak out from his person? He did not know what was worse, that he had been able to come up with an explanation that horrible, or the fact that the others present seemed to believe him.

"But even in our duels, you never used that. It seemed so…" Pyrrha trailed off, struggling to find a word.

"Frightening?" Shirou finished for her with a smile. Seeing a hesitant nod, he laughed softly. "I suppose that is one way of seeing it. It's not something that I like to use. Just like in our spars. You don't see me use some of my deadlier techniques because even Aura might not be enough to stop some of them. To begin with, the techniques I learnt were designed originally for use against humans. Not to insult anyone, but if I do not reign myself in from time to time, there is the very possible risk of me accidentally hurting someone more than I wish to."

They digested this information as most of them looked at Shirou in a new light. Yang, on the other hand, had an excited gleam in her lilac eyes. "Does that mean if I asked you, you'll stop holding back in our next spar?"

"Yang! What on Remnant are you thinking?" Weiss hissed from the other side of the blonde. "Do you want him to kill you?"

"Nah. Handsome won't kill me. Even if he could he won't. But at least I can have a more exciting fight the next time."

Shirou shook his head in exasperation. "Yang, not to sound arrogant, but you won't stand a chance as you are now. You haven't even fixed all those flaws I told you about the last few times."

"I'll deal with that in my own time," Yang replied with a casual wave. "More importantly, I want another match."

"You know I'm willing to spar with you anytime, Yang. As long as you actually try to improve," he stared pointedly at the blonde who grinned flippantly.

"Great. That's what I like about you, Handsome. You never refuse me when I issue a challenge."

"Yang…" Ruby muttered in embarrassment. "Shirou, you don't have to listen to her, you know?"

Shirou shrugged good naturedly. "It's no big deal. Maybe if Yang loses often enough, she'll eventually learn something."

"I heard that you know?"

"Hey, Fearless Leader, you should learn that Super Shirou power! Maybe your hair will turn blond and stand straight up! Wait, your hair's already blond. Oh! Maybe it'll turn blue instead! Then maybe Cardin won't pick on you all the time," Nora piped up enthusiastically. Somehow in the past few minutes, she had decided on a name for what Shirou had done.

' _What on earth is a Super Shirou power?'_ He thought incredulously.

"Nora. Like I said, I don't think it's something that can be learned."

Jaune laughed uneasily before he paused with a contemplative expression. "Just out of curiosity, Shirou. What did you have to do to become strong enough to do something like that? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

The innocuous question brought silence back to the table when everyone there realised that they too wanted to know the answer.

Shirou smiled wistfully as he met the curious, waiting gazes. "I had something that was worth fighting for."

0-0-0

"Ozpin, you called for me?"

"Glynda. Good that you're here. I thought you'd like to know that Bart had finalised his report on Mr Emiya." Ozpin slid a file across his desk, silently inviting her to peruse the document.

"This is a rather thick report," Glynda mused as she flipped open the front. "Bart has outdone himself again. To compile something like this in only two months."

"Yes. He did say he spent many a sleepless night at the CCT, reading up on research articles that were published by the various leading researchers of Aura in Atlas. I believe that in his words, this is 'new territory' we are heading into," Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his coffee mug to hide the faint smile he had.

Glynda quickly scanned the table of contents, before flipping through the report. She was a decently fast reader, but even she had trouble keeping pace with the sheer quantity of technical jargon that littered the pages.

"Mr Emiya's two Aura signatures originate from different parts of his body?" Glynda looked up with a doubtful expression.

"Please don't look at me that way, Glynda. This came as much of a surprise to me as it is now to you. But you know Bart. He is nothing if not meticulous. If this is the result that we get from all those hours of testing, I'm inclined to accept it, however unbelievable it may sound."

"New territory indeed," Glynda agreed, turning her attention back to the heavy stack of paper that laid in her lap. "No signs of any external influence. So, Bart concluded that Mr Emiya's condition is entirely natural?"

Ozpin tapped the pommel of his cane thoughtfully. "That's what he concluded, certainly. While we cannot rule out the possibility of someone having done something to him in the past, the fact that we cannot find any indication of such tampering with his person leaves that scenario unsubstantiated. I am personally inclined to believe that his condition is not natural, but I suppose that will not be confirmed for the foreseeable future."

Nod. Flip. Flip.

The minutes passed as the Combat Instructor went over the details with a trained eye. She stopped at one page, blinking several times at the words printed there as Ozpin gave a knowing smile. Moments later, Glynda looked up.

"I'm finding it harder and harder to believe what I'm reading." She removed her glasses while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Some coffee Glynda?"

She glared at her superior. "You know I only take tea, Ozpin."

"Yes, I do. But a change of pace can perhaps be beneficial for your current situation."

Glynda scoffed, but nonetheless had a smile as she replaced her glasses and resumed her reading. About two-thirds the way through the report, she stopped to look at Ozpin again.

"Aura Channels?"

"I presume Bart could find no better name to describe the strange structures he found inside Mr Emiya," Ozpin replied. "Structures that have never been identified in any living human before this. It would explain how he has a lack of visible stimuli whenever he uses his Aura in your Combat lessons."

Glynda nodded in acquiescence. She had been the one to note that unusual development ever since his first duel. That despite having an obvious protection against the physical blows he received, he showed absolutely no sign of Aura leaving his person. That his Aura was flowing within him instead of acting as an external protective layer would certainly provide an answer as to how that could be so.

"I know many people in Atlas who will kill just to read what is in here," she laughed softly. "Or to even get a chance to study him."

"I believe James would be more than eager to push for such a thing," Ozpin agreed with a nod. "That is why I believe that we must keep Mr Emiya's condition solely among the staff of Beacon for the time being. I will be keeping this report here with me, and no copies are to be made, digital or otherwise. We cannot afford to take even the slightest risk of this leaking out."

"Do we inform Qrow?" This time, she did not look up from the report, fully engrossed in its contents. Yet for a brief moment, her face contorted at the thought of the perpetually drunk scythe wielder.

Ozpin cupped his chin, reclining in his chair as he did so. "No. We will inform him of this when he returns. He has enough to worry about right now, and this information is of no help to him on his current assignment. He doesn't need the distraction."

She accepted that logic. There was no reason to side track Qrow from what he was doing, not with how dangerous his role was. As much as she disliked his constant drunkenness, he was still their compatriot and, even if he did not show it, a moderately decent person at heart.

Glynda sighed as she finally closed the file, softly placing it back on Ozpin's desk. "How much of this is applicable to Amber's condition?"

The most pertinent question that she could have asked at that instance, and the first that came to mind after finishing her admittedly exhausting read.

"That is something else we have to work on. For now, we have completed the first step. It may not appear to be much, but we have already achieved something substantial with this."

"And what is Bart's view on this? Do we continue with further tests on Mr Emiya?" She asked.

Ozpin steeped his fingers while resting his elbows on his desk. "Bart is of the opinion that there are likely a lot more that we can learn if we dig deeper, but at the same time he does not wish to conduct any more tests on one of his students. If we want to know more, we would need to resort to somewhat _invasive_ procedures, and I think you know his stance on such things."

She grimaced at Ozpin's answer. It did not warrant a response from her, for she held the same views, if not more strongly so, about experimentation on humans or faunus.

"On a side note, I wish to know your opinion on Mr Emiya. How has he been faring since the start of the semester?"

The prim lady adjusted her glasses as she pondered the question. "He's exceptional," she finally replied in her usual, curt manner. "He has stuck to a particularly dangerous style of combat, and by dangerous, I mean to himself. Yet in the same period of time, he has managed to best most of the students in his age group. His most recent spar against Ms Nikos ended in a draw, if you've heard of it."

Ozpin chuckled softly. "Yes I have. He caused quite a stir with that spar. But that's natural considering the reputation that Ms Nikos holds."

"Despite the inherent dangers, it was his use of that style that allowed him to end the match in a mutual defeat, so I might have been wrong when I warned him of its use at the start of the semester," she admitted. "If the rumours circulating around Beacon are to be believed, he is also talented in both blacksmithing and archery. He had been seen visiting the forge several times a week, and our security footage have recorded him practicing with a bow in the range."

"A wide range of competencies. Yet when you look closely, all three are interconnected."

Glynda nodded in understanding. "The ability to forge weapons implies a much greater knowledge of the various types of weapons and their respective strengths and weaknesses. It would explain in part his ability to quickly discern his opponent's capabilities if he is already aware of the limitations of their weapons."

"Indeed."

The professor stood up. "Is that all for now Ozpin?"

"Yes, Glynda. Thank you for your time. I'll inform you if there are any new developments."

Watching as his confidant and friend enter the lift and disappear behind its doors, Ozpin looked back down at the file with a shake of his head. He had lived for far longer than the average huntsman and in his life, had been exposed to many bizarre truths that were generally known only as the stuff of myths… or fairy tales. He had come to accept them after seeing proof of their existence over the years. The Relics, the Maidens, and even the silver-eyed warriors were all among the many secrets he kept. Secrets that the world was not ready for.

But Emiya's condition was something that was neither recorded in history nor mentioned in any of the various stories that pervaded Remnant's diverse cultures. Not once had Ozpin heard of a person who could channel Aura in the way he did, nor had the kind of structures in him that resembled a secondary nervous system. Perhaps it was a mutation on the genetic level that brought about his condition, a link between the physiology and the soul that scientists had yet to discover.

No.

Ozpin denied that possibility. Every part of his being knew that was impossible. Yet by rejecting the most logical of answers, he was back at square one again.

"Just what are you, Emiya Shirou?"

0-0-0

"Hey you! The shorty with the red hair!"

Yang snickered and even Ruby giggled behind her hand as a voice called out from behind them in the hallway as they left Doctor Oobleck's class. Shirou rolled his eyes, resigned to having that moniker stick with him for the next four years.

' _Just because I'm of below average height among the male students here doesn't mean I'm short,'_ he grumbled mentally. _'It's everyone else that's tall.'_

Walking up to them were a team of four, each wearing the standard Beacon uniform. Shirou had not seen the other three in any of his classes, and so guessed that they were likely not first years.

One of them was the rabbit faunus he had encountered earlier, and next to her were a girl in sunglasses with a handbag slung across her shoulders, an incredibly tall male with short black hair, and the last member being a tanned male with dark reddish-brown hair and pure white eyes.

"I heard you stood up for Velvet here," the girl in the sunglasses spoke up, pointing to the faunus beside her who gave Shirou a shy wave. "Was about to beat the living daylights out of that ass myself but you saved me the trouble. Thanks for that, by the way. Oh, that was rude of me. I'm Coco, leader of Team CFVY. These are Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox. We're all second-year students here."

"It's a pleasure. I'm Emiya Shirou. This is our leader, Ruby, and these are Yang and Weiss. I think you already know, but we're only first years." Shirou inclined his head in greeting as the rest of his team waved.

"Wait, aren't you that fellow that tied with the Mistral Champ just last week?"

Shirou awkwardly scratched his head. As much as he would have liked for it not to, the news had spread rather quickly. "It wasn't much. Even though it was a draw, I believe I still came out of it worse than Pyrrha."

"My. You're not one who can take praise, are you? How cute." Coco giggled. "Just wanted to say that we're all thankful for what you did. Velvet gets some flak for being a faunus and we're not always around when things like that happen. If you need help with anything, just call us. We owe you one for what you did today."

"That's alright. I don't need anything in return," Shirou hastily replied.

Coco stepped up until her face was mere inches away from his. Pulling down her sunglasses such that she stared over their rim, she smiled. "I insist."

Shirou gulped. He knew that tone of voice. He nodded once and the older girl stepped back with a smirk.

"A question. Is it true that your Semblance allows you to copy weapons?"

Shirou paused at the unexpected question, but let a smile tug at the edges of his lips when he noticed several members of Team CFVY waiting in anticipation for his answer. In particular, the rabbit faunus he now knew by the name of Velvet. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"Tch. As expected," Coco muttered. "Well, I tried. Right. Just had to get that out of the way. We'll see you around, Short Stuff. We'll be keeping an eye on your duels in combat class. Yatsu and Fox here seem interested in your services so I'll leave you guys to work something out. Ciao."

After briefly exchanging contacts on their scrolls, Team CFVY departed, leaving a bemused Yang to playfully jab Shirou's side with her elbow.

"Good business eh?"

"Yang, don't be so mercenary."

"That's _rich_ coming from the Schnee."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss bristled with indignation, both at the jab as well as the intended pun.

"Guys! Stop! Now is not the time for this," Ruby cut in before Yang and Weiss could start another of their verbal bouts. "We still have a lot to do. Professor Port's assignment is due tomorrow and the outing to Forever Fall is only a few days away."

"Oh please. That assignment is easy," Weiss remarked, momentarily distracted from her soon-to-be argument with Yang. "I finished that yesterday. We all did."

Ruby's mood took a steep nosedive.

"What?" She looked around wildly, only to see Yang give a sheepish grin while Shirou decided that the view outside was particularly lovely that day. "When?"

"When you were busy doing maintenance on Crescent Rose, Rubes."

"Why didn't you call me?!" Ruby whined as she stared at the rest of her team with a look of betrayal.

Yang shrugged. "We did. You just didn't answer your scroll."

As it turned out, there were several missed calls and messages on Ruby's device, much to her dismay.

"Uuu…" Ruby swayed about with teary eyes.

"You can probably finish it by tonight if you start now," Shirou said helpfully. "It's like Weiss said. This one's not too difficult."

Ruby latched on to the sleeve of his uniform in an instant. "Shirouuuuuu. Help meeeeeeee."

Whenever Ruby got like this, Shirou would be reminded of a certain irresponsible guardian of his who used to behave in that exact manner in order to get her way. Except that his guardian was far too old to ever justify that kind of behaviour.

"Ruby, I can't always be assisting you with assignments." Nearby, Weiss and Yang nodded their agreement.

Shirou had went along the first couple times, but had to put his foot down when Ruby started to show excessive reliance on his aid.

"Please?" Ruby stared up at Shirou with the textbook quivering lip and watery eyes.

"Ooh. Ruby uses Sad Face! It's super effective!" Yang grinned as Shirou tore his gaze away with great effort.

"Shirou, you need to stop coddling her," Weiss said after seeing his reactions.

"I know that. Ruby, I'll help you only if you really are unable to finish it. Please at least give it your all first," Shirou patiently told his partner as he gently pried her off. "This is for your benefit."

"Fine." Ruby slunk off to their dorm in defeat with the other three in tow.

"Shirou, I know you like to help others, but it won't hurt to say no once in a while." Weiss turned to him with a sideways glance. "I'm not saying that what you're doing is wrong. People will just take advantage of you if you carry on like this."

"Yes, I've been told that before."

Seeing that Shirou was not willing to expand on that, Yang and Weiss kept silent as they returned to their dorm room for the night.

0-0-0

The days passed in relative peace for Team RXSE. For the most part, life was the same old routine. Waking up, preparing for morning lessons followed by lunch with Team JNPR, and finally finishing the day with more lessons in the afternoon.

There was, however, one difference that Shirou and, by extension, the rest of his team noticed. Ruby's counterpart on their sister team had for several days been absent for increasing amounts of time. When asked about it, Pyrrha and even Nora had been evasive with their answers; all that they got in response was that Jaune was busy with other things.

It was obvious for Shirou that Ruby was concerned for her friend. Especially when the few times they spotted the blond knight, he was in the company of Cardin and _his_ team. While on the surface they looked to be getting along, there were still signs that Jaune was going along with it against his wishes, judging by the subdued behaviour he displayed around the four loud and boisterous teens.

That particular day was no different, as the teams trudged through the picturesque location known as Forever Fall, a place where the trees all bore red leaves, the ground bearing the same colour due to the layer of fallen leaves that carpeted it. Shirou noticed with a frown that the blond knight still stuck with Team CRDL rather than his own. Knowing that Jaune would never prefer them over his team, Shirou could not help but wonder why he continued to do so.

Stopping the group, Professor Goodwitch proceeded to explain their assignment: the collection of red sap from the various trees in Forever Fall. While Professor Peach had wanted the sap itself, Professor Goodwitch had told them to treat the assignment as a simulation of actual acquisition missions that they would have to participate in once they were fully fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. As she dismissed the teams, they each moved off in different directions in search of sap producing trees.

Grunting in annoyance as the object he carried caught on low hanging branches for the umpteenth time, Shirou reached behind to adjust it. In addition to Kanshou and Bakuya, strapped to his back was a copy of Archer's bow and a small quiver that contained a number of his Dust arrows. While there was no guarantee that they would encounter Grimm during their short few hours spent in the forest, he brought them along just in case he had a chance to test his newer, more lightweight arrows. That, and he also had yet to have an opportunity to compare the differences between how his actual creations and traced copies fared against the creatures of Grimm; he had only practiced on cardboard cut outs at the range back in Beacon.

"I wish we get to see some Grimm," Ruby remarked as she tapped a tree, only to find that it was of the wrong species and produced no sap.

"Why would you even want that?" Weiss asked in confusion. "I would think that having a peaceful time here without the need to exterminate Grimm would make for a more pleasant experience. We don't get to come out here very often, so we should appreciate this opportunity even more."

"But I want to see Shirou set some Grimm on fire!" The black-and-red haired girl whined in reply.

"Ruby, I am not using the firestorm arrows in a place like this," Shirou called over from where he was collecting sap. "I don't want to have to explain to the professor why I started a forest fire."

Ruby raised a finger but Shirou, even with his back turned to her, interrupted before she could get a word in. "No, Ruby. I'm not using the explosive arrows either."

"Stingy."

Watching as the viscous liquid slowly drip down into the mason jar, Shirou noted the odour as it wafted out of the jar and the opening he made in the tree. To his senses, the smell was sharp, almost having a bite to it and seemed to linger in the air no matter where he turned.

Out of sheer curiosity at the substance that was non-existent in his world, he tentatively reached into the partially filled jar with one finger before bringing it up to his lips. His head jerked back from the unexpectedly sweetness. The taste reminded him of maple syrup, but stronger by an order of magnitude. He coughed to clear his throat of the thick substance that was overwhelming his taste buds.

' _How does anyone eat this?'_ He thought with aversion. Without heavily diluting the sap, it was near unbearable in how sickeningly sweet it was. But seeing how the girls did not notice the intensity of the sap's taste, he wondered if it was just him. Perhaps it was a Remnant thing.

It took a couple hours for all four of them to collect enough of the red liquid to fill each of their jars, but eventually they completed the task and, with nothing else to do, decided to take follow Weiss' advice and relax while enjoying the scenery.

"This is too boring. I need something to punch." Yang sat up from where she had been lying on the leaf-strewn ground. "This is just weird. I thought there were supposed to be tons of Grimm in this place. But we haven't even seen one the entire time. Anyone else thinks it's strange?"

"This forest covers a vast area. Even if there are Grimm in here, with how spread out they are, it's not surprising that we haven't seen one," Weiss rationalised. "Or we're just lucky not to run into any. I for one am not complaining."

"Heya fellows!"

They knew that voice. Turning, they were greeted by three of the four members of Team JNPR approaching.

"Yo! What's up?" Yang called.

"Nora here drank all of our sap. The trees in our area are depleted so we need to find more," Ren explained, giving his partner a hard look.

"But Renny! It was so tasty!"

"You drank three jars worth of sap. Our only three jars."

Shirou nearly gagged at the thought as his face scrunched up in disgust. He eyed the energetic girl with the hammer who, likely due to a sugar high from all the sap, was bouncing about with more energy than he had ever seen her possess.

' _Note to self. Never let Ruby consume any Red Sap when she has Crescent Rose with her.'_

An unexpected scream tore through the air and the seven teens found themselves instinctively reaching for their weapons, standing and glancing around to find the source. Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark and Russel Thrush of team CRDL rush past them with a scream of "Ursa!" which put all the seven students present on high alert.

"What Ursa? Where?!" Yang demanded, grabbing Russel by the lapels as she hoisted him up, his feet dangling above the ground as he struggled helplessly in the hands of the much stronger blonde.

"Back there! Big, big Ursa! It's got Cardin!" The male with the green mohawk replied, his voice high and hysterical with panic. Yang loosened her grip and the moment his feet touched the ground, he ran by her without a moment's hesitation, fear written all over his features.

"Oh no…" Pyrrha dropped her mason jar as the rest glanced at her with worry. "Jaune's with Cardin."

Shirou's mind quickly put the pieces together. Russel mentioned a big Ursa, which meant that they had possibly encountered an Ursa Major, a particular subspecies that were generally slower, but larger and far stronger than their smaller counterparts. That CRDL felt they were unable to handle it also meant that it had to be a particularly large specimen, or they were probably just cowards. A part of Shirou wanted to believe that it was the latter, since it also meant that the inherent danger to the blond male from Team JNPR was lessened in such a situation.

' _If it is as bad as they mentioned, Jaune won't stand a chance with the level of skill he has.'_ Shirou concluded, feeling more than just a tinge of worry for his counterpart after remembering his skill, or lack thereof.

"Yang, Weiss. Go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered, her tone leaving no room for bargain as she fixed her eyes on the pair who, after exchanging a glance, nodded and ran back in the direction the teams came from.

Ren and Nora joined them after a brief instruction from Pyrrha. Now, Shirou found himself running alongside the remaining two girls as they dashed through the forest. Subconsciously, his mind drifted back to the various lessons they had taken on Grimm behavioural patterns and he looked at Ruby with urgency.

"Remember what Professor Port mentioned about Ursai?" Shirou asked, maintaining his pace as he did.

"What about it?"

"Ursai don't normally travel alone."

A roar confirmed his suspicion as they ground to a halt. A small herd of the Grimm emerged from among the trees, growling menacingly at the humans they detected. A quick once over left Shirou with a rough estimate of about ten to twelve. Fortunately, he saw only Ursa Minor among those present.

"We need to clear these fast," Pyrrha hissed between her teeth. "There's no telling how Jaune and Cardin are doing."

Ruby readied Crescent Rose and fired the first shot. It caught one Ursa between the eyes and the beast slumped to the ground with a guttural moan as the large calibre bullet tore through the plating covering its face with ease. Seeing one member of their herd downed, the rest flew into action with angry roars.

Shirou brought out Archer's bow with his left hand, holding his right close to his chest while clutching thin air.

"Trace on."

A thin shaft materialised in his hand as the arrow formed from his prana. This was a replica of his Dust arrow, one that was meant to deliver a powerful electric charge using lightning Dust. Taking only a split second to aim, he let fly with the arrow as it buried itself into the flesh surrounding the shoulder of a Grimm.

Dust was normally activated using Aura, but Shirou found that a sudden pulse of prana was capable of doing the same. He watched as sparks flew from where the arrow had buried itself into fur and flesh. The Ursa roared in pain but to Shirou's annoyance and resignation, did not die.

' _Just as I feared. The copies really are too weak.'_

This was the problem he had discovered when he tested the first batch of Dust arrows. While the actual arrows he forged and filled with real Dust had lived up to expectations, the copies he traced were nowhere near that. They contained merely a fraction, perhaps a fifth or less, of the power of one of his hand forged creations. He did not truly understand the reason behind it but, if he had to guess, he would have to pin it on Dust.

It appeared to Shirou that his ability to recreate the material was lacking, not due to his skills in Projection, but rather the simple fact that the material was something his magecraft was unable to fully comprehend and replicate, not being native to his home world.

Pulling out an actual lightning Dust arrow and not a Projection, Shirou shot it into the same Ursa and watched as its entire body now light up with sparks before collapsing in death. He turned and quickly put down another two by firing a fragmentation arrow into one and watching as the second next to it died along with the first from the shrapnel that flew out of the Grimm with the force of an anti-personnel mine.

Near him, Ruby and Pyrrha were quickly dispatching the rest in short order and in mere minutes, the entire herd of Ursai were left turning into piles of dust and ashes as the three Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training resumed their search for the missing blond.

They reached a clearing, where Cardin could be seen sprawling on the ground and backing away on hand and feet as the large, spiny form of an Ursa Major bore down on him. Before any of them could cross the distance, Jaune had leapt out to block a downward swing of its large paw with his shield. One leg planted firmly into the ground, he pushed off with the other as he knocked the limb away and slashing across the Ursa's chest with a powerful diagonal downward swing.

The large Grimm stumbled back and Jaune pressed his advantage, landing several shallow blows in quick succession. With a roar, the Ursa Major struck his shield just as Jaune was in mid step, sending him flying several metres across the clearing.

With a frown, Shirou was about to bring his bow up when he felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Looking at Pyrrha questioningly, he saw the girl shake her head. "Let's just watch for now," she murmured softly.

Quelling his desire to outright kill the Grimm, Shirou lowered his weapon with great reluctance. "Alright. But if I see that he is unable to handle that Grimm, I won't hesitate to put it down."

"That's fine with me."

They turned back, just in time to see Jaune make a mad dash at the Ursa just as it reared up on its hind legs with an arm drawn back for an overhead swing. Shirou gripped the handle of his bow as he prepared to take action if needed and by the way the two girls with him had tensed, they were likely preparing for the same eventuality.

As the blow came, Jaune's shield came up once again in a successful block. Digging his foot into the ground, he used it as a pivot to twist his body as he swung up with his other arm with a yell.

Shirou noted that for the first time, Jaune swung his sword in a proper fashion, his arm positioned up and outwards, and followed through with a spin in his entire form.

The blade of Crocea Mors formed a perfect arc and dug into the neck of the Ursa Major, decapitating the Grimm with that single sweep. Jaune landed back on both feet as the now headless body fell behind him with a resounding thud. With that, the forest was quiet once again.

"Wow. He did it," Ruby whispered.

"Yes. Yes, he did," Pyrrha replied with a proud smile on her lips as she watched her partner help Cardin to his feet. Motioning to Ruby and Shirou, the three silently departed, confident that with how he was able to deal with the Ursa Major, they could leave Jaune to handle the aftermath on his own.

The incident came to an end and, to their relief, it seemed that Cardin had stopped all of his antagonization of Jaune thereafter. The close encounter with the Ursa Major must have opened his eyes to reality, for the tall boy no longer appeared as confident, but started to put in far more effort in the following weeks' Combat classes, something that Professor Goodwitch was visibly pleased about. While things were not exactly cordial between CRDL and JNPR, there was much less animosity.

There were changes with Jaune as well, for the blond knight mentioned proudly that he was underdoing training with his partner, Pyrrha. That, and whatever confidence Cardin lost, Jaune seemed to have gained. The boy stood taller, and was less hesitant in his overall behaviour. The occasional times that Shirou encountered Jaune on his late-night training, he could see visible improvements in the boy's form and techniques.

Perhaps the thing that surprised Shirou the most was when Jaune started to actively ask for his advice on combat the few times they met, bearing an enthusiasm that Shirou had never seen him possess before. Seeing no harm to it, Shirou was more than happy to assist the blond, giving him tips on how to alter his swing and ways to identify subtle nuances in the movements of his opponents.

When asked why he was still practicing on his own now that he was training with his partner, Jaune simply replied that while Pyrrha was a good teacher, he needed to make sure that he was doing things correctly, and that he did not want to rely on her for everything.

All in all, it was a relatively good end to what had been a short-lived but troublesome incident.

* * *

 **Omake: A different kind of story**

(takes place post-Season 3 of canon RWBY)

Ruby Rose tossed in her bed, whimpering as she thrashed about. The nightmares were back. The voices were back. All the voices. Penny. Pyrrha. Huntsmen. Civilians. A multitude of men and women, young and old. All those who had perished when the Grimm had gotten into Vale.

She was hearing all of them.

Again.

Voices calling out to her to save them.

She watched, transfixed in the dream as the memory of Penny's dismemberment was replayed. She watched as Pyrrha was turned into ash in front of her eyes.

She wanted to scream, oh so badly. But her mouth would not move. Her body would not move. She was just a spectator, watching the scenes unfold like a sickening horror movie.

And then there was Yang.

"You could have saved them, you know?"

Ruby started, suddenly finding herself able to move. She whirled around to see nothing but thick grey mist.

"Who… who's there?"

"Do you want the power to save them?"

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded. "What is this place?"

"This is your dream. I am here to help."

The voice sounded childlike, and Ruby would have called it innocent if the sound of it did not send chills down her back.

"What do you mean?"

"I could give you the power to change things. All those people wouldn't have died. Your sister wouldn't have lost her arm. You could still be the hero that you always dreamed of being. You can still save the world."

It sounded too good to be true. Even Ruby knew that. Nothing could come that easily. But in the depths of her heart burned a tiny flame of hope that things could be right once more.

She licked her lips nervously.

"How can I do that?"

The outline of a form appeared in the mist. Ruby could not make out any details, save for a black shape. It was small and animalistic, with a strangely oversized head and long, dangly ear-like things.

A pair of beady red eyes shone through the mist.

"How would you like to make a contract with me?"

Could she accept it? It was too good to pass up.

' _I don't care what happens to me,'_ she thought. _'If I can save everyone…'_

Ruby gave her reply.

And Remnant's fate was changed forever.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello, good people. Life has been quite a lot busier than before, but I somehow managed to get this out on time. Recently been having less and less time to write due to an increasing workload at university, which is kinda bad. Well, I'll try to pull through somehow. Let's get started on talking about this chapter.

Yep. A Jaundice plus Forever Fall coverage. First I want to say that I actually like the kind of character profile that Jaune falls into. An earnest enough person who wants to do good in general, and a clean enough slate that a good author can work wonders with him in numerous ways. Basically a mass of potential that is in some ways the best kind of character to write about.

However, he is also sadly not my main character and so his arc (haha, see what I did there?) is only a single chapter told from Shirou's perspective with not much actually shown about Jaune. As Shirou's not directly involved in those events, there's not really much to tell, although there are some slight differences. If you expected more of Jaune, whelp, sorry.

For those who wish to see more Jaune Arc, in exceptionally good quality fics I might add, go check out the stories by Coeur Al'Aran. If you have somehow not heard of him or his stories… you have been missing out on life.

One more thing, Jaune does not get that much better just because Shirou gave him a few pointers. That kill was still more a fluke than anything, and all it's supposed to show is the minor differences that arises from different character interactions, which in this case, are Shirou and Jaune's interactions. Just like canon, Jaune still has near zero proper technique at this point in time. Will he get better than canon? Possibly. Will it be within the timeline from Season 1 to 3? Maybe. Maybe not. Most people don't improve that fast.

And so the story progresses, things happen, Shirou doesn't use his explosive arrows just yet. Sorry that he doesn't have an abandoned castle to practice them on. Fortunately, he also doesn't get paralysed every time he uses them or needs to shout EXPLOSION when he casts them. That would be a whole different kind of funny.

Omakes are mostly drabbles that just happen to come to my mind. In the case of spontaneous ideas like this one, don't expect it to be long or of a similar quality to the chapter. Most of the time I don't have the motivation to actually work on the omake to make it good, unless I really like that specific idea.

More stuff happens next chapter, so stay tuned.

Not much else to say this time except thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Ruby Rose bit down on a cookie as she happily strolled through the halls of Beacon at a leisurely pace.

It was a week away from their end-of-semester tests, and two weeks before the semester itself ended and their break began. Most classes had dialled down on the amount of content they were covering to give students time for proper revision. Some, like Professor Goodwitch's Combat class, had done away with lessons entirely for the last two weeks of the semester in exchange for one-on-one evaluation of each student's combat capabilities and knowledge.

That simply meant that the young team leader had much more time to spare than at any other part of the semester, even if the looming tests gave the school an atmosphere of stress and apprehension.

She felt a brief pang of loneliness as she reflected on the lack of her team. Weiss had gone to the library, focusing on revision for their assessment on the history of Dust usage by Huntsmen with the assistance of a tower of reference books and a copy of Shirou's notes. He had been the only one in the team capable of actually understanding Doctor Oobleck's lessons despite the fast pace. Yang had gone to one of the training rooms to practice in simulated Grimm attacks, being the only one in their team to not have completed their Combat assessment by Professor Goodwitch.

Shirou had already finished his own revision for the tests, and had holed himself in the forge yet again. With the Combat assessments ongoing for almost all the students in Beacon, he had his work cut out for him. He had taken Ruby's advice to raise the price on his services just to thin the volume of prospective customers, but that had made little difference. He had still been swarmed by the tsunami of requests to the point that he had to deactivate notifications on his scroll just to get some peace of mind.

"Meh. Their loss." Ruby shrugged as she took another bite out of the sweet delicacy she had pilfered from the dining hall's kitchens when the cooks had turned their backs. Sometimes having a speed Semblance was the best thing in the world.

She had been with Weiss for the past couple hours to work on her own revision until her interest waned at the dry subject matter. She had made an excuse to get out of the stifling environment, quickly dashing past tables that, at any other time in the semester, would have been empty. Now, the place was packed with students who realised that taking things easy during the semester resulted only in sleep deprivation and last minute cramming.

"Ozpin, I think you should know that I'm having second thoughts about this."

Ruby froze as Professor Goodwitch's voice came from the corridor down to her left that led to the professors' offices. Whatever it was that she was discussing could not be pleasant, for the professor had a distinctly sharp tone of disapproval that she rarely used in her lessons unless a student had made a terrible screw up. Curiosity driving her on, Ruby pressed herself against the wall, inching as close to the edge as she could without being seen while tilting her ear to get a better hearing.

"I understand that Glynda."

' _Oh, so it's the Headmaster.'_

"From the way you're behaving, I highly doubt that you do. This isn't like the previous times, Ozpin. This is different."

A pause.

"Tell me Glynda. Has this informant of ours ever tipped us wrong?"

' _Informant?'_ Ruby thought in confusion. _'What would the Headmaster need an informant for?'_

"No. But that doesn't mean it can't happen. This could just be a trap. All those previous robberies we foiled were small, and maybe it was done to get us to trust them and send more of our students in before they finally show their hand and wipe us out. Did you consider that possibility, Ozpin?"

"Glynda. I understand your concerns but regardless of the validity of the information we received, this is something we cannot afford to ignore. This is not a risk we can take and we should be mobilising our forces to at least validate the accuracy of this claim, if not stop the theft entirely."

' _Theft? Theft of what?'_

"You know that the Commissioner won't listen to any unsubstantiated claims. We'll be on our own if we go ahead with this."

"Which is why I suspect we're the ones that were approached, and not the police. Commissioner Blackstone is a good man, but not one who will act in situations like these, I'm afraid. Those third and fourth year teams we dispatched along with some of our staff had indeed met with resistance when they were patrolling the areas mentioned and, like you mentioned, succeeded in foiling a number of robberies. Based on the track record, I do not have cause to doubt the veracity of this claim."

"But this is different!" Ruby winced as Goodwitch retorted with anger in her voice. "Assuming that the information we received is valid, the scale of this attempt is nothing like any of those last few. This isn't just any normal robbery. They're supposedly going after an entire shipment. And with students from all three other Kingdoms arriving for the Vytal Festival, none of the professors are available at any great length of time."

"Then perhaps we'll have to do without any accompanying staff this time."

The silence lasted several seconds, and Ruby was tempted to peek around the corner when Goodwitch exploded.

"Ozpin, are you out of your mind? You want to send our students, unaccompanied, to stop a White Fang attack of this scale?"

' _White Fang?!'_ Ruby gasped as she quickly processed the information. _'White Fang. Robbery. Same time as students arriving for Vytal Festival? That's this weekend! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I gotta tell the rest!'_

"Glynda. You know better than anyone else that we can't turn a blind eye to this. If the White Fang pulls this one off, the outcome could potentially prove disastrous for all of Vale. If one team is not sufficient then we just need to send more."

"Ozpin, I refuse to agree to send our students unsupervised on a mission that could very well lead to their deaths. This is not a simple Grimm extermination mission. I don't care how capable our students are, they are not ready for something of this magnitude."

That last sentence was all Ruby needed to hear as she turned around and zoomed away in a cloud of rose petals, making a beeline for the library.

This was something that she could not ignore. If the professors were so reluctant to act, then they would just have to deal with it themselves.

0-0-0

There had been someone listening in to his conversation, Ozpin was fairly certain.

He quickly retrieved his scroll and accessed the school's security system. It would not do for someone uninvolved to be privy to information of that importance. Flicking through the security tapes, he found the one he wanted and rewound the time.

The sight brought a smile to his face.

"Ozpin, what are you looking at? Are you paying attention?" Professor Goodwitch snapped, noticing his gaze on the small screen in his hands.

"Of course I am, Glynda."

' _This would be a very interesting development.'_

0-0-0

"So help me understand this. You overhead Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin talking about some sort of White Fang attack that is going to happen when students are arriving for the Vytal Festival. And since they don't want to get involved, you want us to handle the problem?" Weiss rubbed her temples as she recounted what Ruby told them.

Their leader had dragged her back to their dorm, stopping to pick up Yang from the training rooms, and Shirou from the forge. The latter two had borne identical looks of confusion and had suffered from possibly severe disorientation when the little red reaper had grabbed them from their respective locations and sped away using her Semblance.

Shirou had to take a moment to connect the dots. He had briefly read up about the White Fang when he had first arrived and was doing research on the topic of faunus. From what he had read, it was a group that had started as a rights advocate group for their race that picketed companies and petitioned the Councils governing the four Kingdoms for fairer working conditions and treatment in general. Rather unfortunately, the organisation had become increasingly militant in the past years, launching attacks on prominent individuals and companies suspected of ill-treating faunus employees, stealing good and weapons, and causing untold amounts of destruction across the Kingdoms. What credibility the White Fang had built up as was lost since then; the majority of the public viewed them as nothing more than an organisation that conducted acts of terror, their previous peaceful history forgotten.

' _A pity,'_ Shirou reflected. _'That group had so much potential to do good. But I suppose that is what happens when situations are bad and people rationalise base on emotions rather than logic. The bigger problem with groups like these is that once they get started down the path of extremism, it's horribly difficult to convince them to stop, and crushing the existing organisational infrastructure will only lead to independent cells popping up everywhere. It truly is a pity that it turned out this way.'_

"Yup!" Ruby nodded cheerfully. She bounced about at the head of Shirou's bed where she was sitting. Shirou himself sat a distance away at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Professor Goodwitch on this. It sounds too dangerous."

Ruby deflated as she stared at Weiss in shock.

"But… but why? We're supposed to be Huntresses! This is what we're supposed to do!"

"We're not fully fledged Huntresses yet. We're barely even halfway through our first year," Weiss countered. "I don't think I'm ready yet to throw my future away so easily for a bit of fame and glory."

"Ruby, if Professor Goodwitch thinks that even final year students can't handle the risks, how are we supposed to?" Shirou asked. Despite all that he had heard, he had remained calm unlike the blonde and her partner. Yang was biting on a nail restlessly while sitting on Weiss' bed, while her partner stood nearby with her arms crossed and a frown on her features.

Ruby whirled on him. "Shirou! You're taking her side too?"

He sighed wearily. "Ruby, I'm not taking any sides here. I'm just worried. As much as I want to stop this from happening, I'm not ready to see any of us risk our lives for it. If the professors deem it too dangerous, then I'm inclined to accept that as it is."

"We'll be fine. We're probably the best team among the first years," she pressed on stubbornly.

"True that it may be, I still don't see how just the four of us can take on the White Fang if they are amassed in large numbers. Sure, they don't have the same training as we do, but that doesn't mean they're not dangerous. They'll just wait until we run out of Aura before they kill us all. What makes you think that we can do a better job than any of the final year teams here in Beacon?" Weiss demanded.

A lull in the conversation emerged as each party struggled to find the words to say.

"Sorry Weiss. But I'll be siding with Rubes on this." Yang finally voiced her side for the first time since the conversation had begun. "It would have been fine if we didn't know about this, but since we do, I don't think we can just ignore it."

Yang flashed a grin at her irate partner. "Besides, I'll never get another chance to cut loose like this for a long time."

"Wha… But… you…" Weiss spluttered. "You're unbelievable! You're going along with this madness?"

"Sorry, partner. But I want in on this."

Shirou sighed as the tide almost imperceptibly shifted in Ruby's favour the moment Yang threw her weight in with Ruby.

' _I really don't want to do this, even if stopping the White Fang is definitely the right decision. There are just too many unknown variables in this situation. Too many ways for things to spiral out of control. Then again, it's not like anything I say will convince Ruby now that she's set her mind on it. Even if we don't go along with this, she'll will just find some way to sneak off on her own regardless of our decision. And that will be even worse.'_

The frustration Shirou felt was ironic for, less than half a year ago, he would have made the exact same decision as Ruby without hesitation, were he put in the same position that she was in. Finding humour in the thought, he wondered if this was what Archer had felt when the Servant had observed Shirou during the Holy Grail War.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore," Shirou muttered as he made eye contact with Weiss. "You know that they'll just run off with or without us."

Weiss sighed while swiping a hand across her face.

"Fine! But please tell me that you at least have a plan for this," she asked sarcastically. "Or are we just going in blind?"

"I was thinking that we can scout the city during the day. We don't have any lessons until next Tuesday so we have some time to prepare. We could try to spot any suspicious activity before they even attempt this robbery," Ruby explained. "Plus, if we do, we can just alert the authorities of what we saw. Since we're there as witnesses, they'll be forced to take action. See? It's not as dangerous as you say it is."

"That's… certainly not a bad plan," Weiss conceded reluctantly. "But do you have any idea where or when they'll make their move?"

"Not in the day." All eyes turned to Shirou, who was cupping his chin in one hand with a contemplative expression. "There will be too many people around. Too many chances that there might be someone watching. They'll make their move only at night."

"Alright. That makes sense. But that doesn't solve the problem of where."

"The professor mentioned a shipment," Ruby added, her comment getting a nod from Weiss.

"If it's a shipment, then it could either be the primary docks or the one linked to the container port. But the primary docks are generally used for passenger vessels and not cargo ships, so if an attack on a shipment is going to happen then it's almost certainly to take place at the container port. That's the only location where large shipments are kept since the storage facilities are right next to it," the heiress deduced.

"Hey Weissy. You're the one who knows the most about this stuff. How big of a shipment are we talking about?" Yang voiced out from the bed.

"How would I know?" Weiss replied with minor irritation. "We don't even know what they're planning on stealing. If we're to base it off their history of theft, which I need to add isn't particularly big since they tend to just destroy their targets, it could be anything from Dust to military equipment. But the larger it is, the more White Fang will be there. In the worst-case scenario, we can probably expect at least fifty White Fang terrorists if they're stealing something big. Maybe more."

"I'm gonna have so much fun." Yang chuckled under her breath as she rubbed her hands together in childish glee.

"Ruby, if we're going to do this, then I'll need help with a new batch of arrows." Shirou stood up, the gears in his mind already turning as he planned out his arsenal. "What I have left won't be enough."

"You got it!" The red-clad reaper was all smiles. "Don't worry guys! This will be the best team mission ever!"

0-0-0

"Urgh. This stinks. Why are we even here?"

"Ruby, you're the one who wanted us to do this so stop complaining," Weiss replied imperiously.

Ruby pinched her nose as the smell of the sea and rotting fish wafted up to their little group. "That's not what I meant. Why are we at the docks? Shouldn't we be elsewhere in the city?"

"The robbery won't even happen in the day. So we should be making better use of our time before then. Like welcoming the students arriving for the Vytal Festival."

"You mean spy on them," Yang cut in. "You and Rubes switched bodies today or something? I swear the both of you were singing different songs."

"Shut it! This is important."

"Yeah, right. Sure it is. Just keep telling yourself that, Weiss-cicle."

From an intelligence standpoint, Shirou could see the benefits of observing the incoming students, as any of them could potentially be their opponents in the Vytal Festival tournament. A little underhanded, but there were no rules that stipulated that they were prohibited from observing other teams. He was sure that at least a few others would be doing the exact same thing when they were at Beacon, so they would actually lose out if they did not play the same game.

"I don't see anything yet," Ruby complained as she dragged her feet. "This is so boring. Can't we just go for some nice food or visit some weapon shops in Vale instead?"

"We can do that later."

Ruby looked down another street at the sound of glass tinkering against concrete. "Woah. Guys, check that out."

Shirou lightly bumped into Ruby as the girl abruptly stopped mid step whilst in front of him. Even Weiss and Yang paused, turning back to see what Ruby was pointing out.

"Oh my. Looks like another robbery. Torchwick at it again?" Yang sauntered up to the cordoned off shopfront with her hands placed behind her head.

"Please keep out. This is a restricted area," A detective walked up to them with his palms facing front.

"A robbery?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That's right. Second Dust shop to be hit this week." The man grumbled as he tapped his scroll. "This is getting crazy."

"Not to mention they left all the money." His partner added with a shrug. "Doesn't get weirder than that."

"What?" Ruby tilted her head. "Why would they do that?"

"Beats me. The Dust they stole didn't even add up to what was in the cashier. Heck. Even the merchandise would be worth more if they resold it." The first detective replied without even looking at her.

"So they didn't do it for the money. Anyone saw who robbed the place?" Yang asked, already bored of the lack of information they were getting from the two visibly stressed out public servants.

"Probably the White Fang. Only an army needs this much Dust."

The four teens slowly walked away while each made their own interpretations of what they had learnt.

"The White Fang again. They're really nothing more than a bunch of degenerates," Weiss stated with a shake of her head.

"Weren't most of the robberies done by Torchwick?" Shirou countered. "Even… the first time I met Ruby all those months back, he was the one behind the robbery. The modus operandi also sound exactly like his. Stealing only the Dust but leaving everything else of value behind."

After the close encounter with the thief, Shirou had decided not to take his chances and did his bit of research while in Beacon. That man's assumed and confirmed participation in heists, robberies and similar crimes ran into the dozens. It was no surprise then that the police were so desperate to bring Torchwick in; he had singlehandedly caused untold millions in losses to the city and related businesses and yet was still on the loose and likely planning more heists. The longer he was out and about, the more thefts would occur across the city.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking of that too!" Ruby agreed with a vigorous shake of her head. "It definitely sounds like Torchwick. The White Fang hasn't exactly been very active in Vale too."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of no-good criminals." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Weiss, do you have a history with the White Fang?" Shirou asked, careful to step around the girl who wore a look of barely repressed anger. While he knew of some of the activities of the group, he was still unaware of the specifics of what they did or the people they targeted. By how she described them, the only logical assumption he could make was that whatever was causing her to harbour that much hate for them could only stem from something personal, like a direct attack by the White Fang.

"History? You don't know how much of an understatement that is. The White Fang has been targeting the SDC for years. Bombings at Dust quarries, assassination of key position holders in the company, destruction and raids on supply lines. They have caused nothing but pain and suffering for my family and its business. All those terrorists only know how to kill, steal and destroy. They're good for nothing else! Putting them down will do all of Remnant a favour." Weiss ranted on as Shirou, Yang and Ruby watched with wide eyes.

"Weiss, you know that not all faunus are bad," Yang said, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"I didn't say they are! But who knows how many of them secretly support the White Fang. You'd think that if they disagreed with how the White Fang were doing things, those terrorists wouldn't be able to operate so freely in the four Kingdoms."

"That's…"

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" A shout from the docks provided a timely interruption to their rapidly degenerating conversation. Sharing a glance, they rushed back to the railing that separated the commercial street from the docks, just in time to bear witness to the scuffle that broke out aboard one of the large ocean liners that had just docked. Breaking out of the grip of two uniformed officers, a blond individual leapt out of the ship and landed on the boardwalk before breaking out into a mad dash towards Vale.

The person wore an unbuttoned white shirt and rolled up jeans while sporting messy short blond hair and a matching tail. He turned back to stick his tongue out at the officers before ducking out of the reach of several of the dock's guards.

' _Good reflexes,'_ Shirou noted as the faunus teen easily climbed up a two-storey pole in seconds before leaping from atop it onto the street they were on, leaving the guards to take the long way and climb the stairs that linked the two sections of the city.

The blond faunus tossed a couple banana peels that landed right on the next step the guards were taking. The result was a tangled mess of limbs at the foot of the staircase and a torrent of swearing and fist shaking.

"Hey! You! Stop right there!"

He looked over his shoulder with casual dismissal and a jaunty grin at another handful of Vale's police officers dashing towards him before breaking into a run of his own. He sped past Team RXSE with barely a glance in their direction as the incensed policemen gave chase.

"Well, Weiss. There goes the competition."

Yang's words snapped the heiress out of her stupor as she hastily pointed in the direction of the figure that was rapidly shrinking into the distance before grabbing Yang's arm and quite literally dragged her partner away with her. "This can't be happening! After him!"

' _Why do I keep getting tossed into these kinds of situations?'_ Shirou lamented as he trailed behind the trio.

In the months since he restarted his school life in Beacon, he had eventually gotten used to what he described simply as normalcy. The nightmares that had plagued him in his initial weeks in Remnant now occurred with a much-reduced frequency. The constant interaction with his team and their friends in JNPR had served as an anchor of sorts for him, bringing him down to more stable level in a world that he had originally felt no connection to. But most importantly, it was perhaps these friendships he made that once again gave him something to fight for, something that he cherished and wished to protect at all cost.

He rounded the corner to see Weiss slam headfirst into a girl with curly orange hair, before tripping and falling onto said girl. The faunus they were chasing vaulted over a wall and disappeared behind a row of buildings. Having lost sight of their target, Weiss let out a groan of frustration.

"Weiss, you might want to get up," Yang suggested.

Weiss looked down, only to be greeted with an unusually wide smile by the girl sprawled beneath her. She recoiled in shock.

"Salutations!" The girl kept on smiling, and there was something about the expression that Shirou found to be unnatural, even though he was unable to identify just what it was that made him feel that way.

"Are you alright?" Shirou ventured a question.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl replied cheerfully. In stark contrast to her response, she remained on the ground and elected instead to tilt her head up at them.

' _Okay… That's definitely not normal.'_

"Do you… wanna get up?"

The girl paused for a moment, inclining her head as though she seemingly had to think of an answer to the question. "Yes!"

She flipped forward and landed on her feet before flashing another big smile. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"So…Penny, is it?" Seeing a vigorous nod, Ruby continued. "Are you a visitor to Vale?"

"Yes indeed! I hail from Atlas. This is my first time outside of the Kingdom. It is truly spectacular to see such vibrancy of sound and colour in Vale. It is remarkably different from the neat and orderly city of Atlas."

' _The Atlas Institute?'_ Shirou shook his head. _'No, that's a different Atlas.'_

Thanks to the knowledge he gained from Archer, his mind would forever connect the name of Atlas with one of the three main branches of the Mage Association, an organisation that the Counter Guardian had interacted with on occasion and would rather keep far away from due to the willingness of their members to dissect those with rare abilities for research.

' _Calm down. There are no magi here, and this girl isn't some alchemist or homunculus.'_

"Atlas?" Weiss was instantly interested. "Then you're participating in the Festival?"

"Why, yes! I am here as a member of one of the representative teams from Atlas. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms Schnee."

"You know me?" Weiss asked.

"I believe that you're asking if we have met before and the answer to that is a negative. I simply noted the similarities in facial structure, iris colouration and vocal inflection between you and Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas military."

"I… see." Weiss' cheek twitched as she took a step back from the girl who seemed blissfully unaware of the fact. "You work under my sister?"

"I do. Specialist Schnee is not my supervising officer but as one who is above in the chain of command, it can be said that my operations fall under her jurisdiction."

"Psst. Handsome. I think this is our cue to get out of here," Yang whispered. "Not to sound rude, but this Penny girl is really weirding me out."

Not the exact words he would have used, but Shirou found the description to be relatively accurate. He could not put his finger on it, but there was something about the Atlesian girl's responses that seemed unnatural, almost like she was pausing to think of how to react to every sentence spoken to her.

"Yes, well, it was nice meeting you, but my team has some other urgent matters to attend to," Weiss said, looking like she was trying very hard not to appear desperate in wanting to leave the conversation. "We'll see you at the Vytal Festival."

They bade their goodbyes.

"Bye, friend," Ruby called as the four turned to leave, each mentally breathing a sigh of relief. They barely made it five metres away when Penny popped in front of them.

"What did you call me?"

0-0-0

Sun Wukong, the blond monkey faunus, snickered as he watched his pursuers run past him. He had ducked into a narrow gap between two buildings right after making another turn, squeezing into the tight crevice moments before the officers got to that position. Outside of their field of vision, they never even spared his hiding spot a glance as they continued running through the crowd.

He pushed himself out with a grunt before patting the dust off his shirt. Whistling merrily, he relaxed for the first time since he stepped onto solid ground. His pursuers were gone, and he was free to do as he wished. Perhaps he would take some time to check out the city before making his way to Beacon. Despite what his outfit might suggest about him, he was still a participant for the Vytal Festival as a representative of Haven Academy in Mistral.

In the corner of his eye, he spied a hunched individual in a black hooded cloak disappear into a nearby alleyway. His curiosity piqued, he bounded over to the narrow inlet which, to his confusion, was completely devoid of life.

"That's strange. I could have sworn someone just walked in here," Sun muttered as he strolled in, looking over the walls on either side of him to check for any other exits that could have branched off.

He spun around at the sound of rustling, but saw only the entrance to the alleyway and the people who passed by on the street outside.

His tail pricked and he instantly tensed. His reflexes were the first thing that spurred him into action as he turned back to once again face the narrow path shrouded in shadow.

Just in time to see a blade coming for his neck.

0-0-0

"That was a complete waste of time," Weiss grumbled as the girl called Penny finally waved them goodbye. She had tagged along after Ruby had called her a friend on reflex and the strange girl proved to be unshakeable. Nothing they did could pry Penny away from them, so enthusiastic she was about wanting to spend time with her new "friends". Eventually, they just gave in and decided to show the visiting girl around parts of Vale, the strange girl seemingly at awe with every little thing they passed by. By the time Penny had to leave, the better part of the afternoon had already past and most of the arrivals from the other Huntsmen Academies had already departed for Beacon.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least we have a few hours before nightfall. We can still check out some of the stores around Vale," Yang reasoned, giving Weiss a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We can go to that clothing outlet you said had a new selection."

Weiss gave her partner a grateful smile and a nod. "I suppose that's better than wasting the rest of the afternoon."

"Wait, you're going shopping? Again? What about us?" Ruby interrupted, pointing at herself and Shirou, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find something to do. We'll meet back at the central square at, say, 6.30?" Yang replied as her smile widened into a grin and a mischievous light sparked to life in her lilac eyes. Grabbing Weiss by the shoulders, she pushed the semi-protesting girl away with her. "See you later Sis! Have fun on your date with Shirou!"

"Date?!" Ruby shrieked, turning a bright shade of red. "What date?"

Shirou just pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled with a tired sigh. "Don't mind what Yang said. She's just teasing you again."

"I know that but…" Ruby timidly looked up at Shirou. "Are we really on a date?"

"It's not one if you don't think it is."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Much to Shirou's relief, Ruby easily bought that excuse, ending what would have been an awkward conversation before it even started. That was one can of worms he was not willing to open.

He checked his scroll. "We have just about two hours. We still need to find something to do before we meet back up with them."

"Let's go visit the weapon stores," Ruby suggested with gleaming eyes.

"I'm fine with that, but are you sure? Didn't you already do that last week?"

Ruby pressed her index fingers together. "What's wrong with looking at them again? Weapons are nice. They don't scream at you or tell you to do your homework." She pouted while averting her gaze. "It's not like there's anything else that's interesting here."

"What about the new stores that opened for the Vytal Festival?" Shirou suggested, angling his head towards the rows of portable stands that were set up temporarily along some of the streets to accommodate the increased volume of shoppers during the few months that led up to the Festival.

The average population size of the hosting Kingdom would increase by several thousand from tourists alone whenever to the once-every-two-year event came around. There was little wonder the city had scrambled to find as many additional vendors as they could; any extra business they managed to bring in would potentially provide the economy a significant boost.

"Are there even anything worth seeing there?" Ruby asked doubtfully.

"You won't know if you don't even look."

"Uh… okay, fine. Let's go." Ruby conceded reluctantly. "But if the stuff there are boring, we're going back to the weapon stores!"

The pair made their way down to the commercial district where Ruby, in a rather predictable fashion, headed straight for the food stands. In particular, those selling deserts. After raiding the first five or six, Ruby emerged with a satisfied grin, her arms loaded with chocolatey treats of all kinds and a large bag of fresh strawberries.

"Ruby. Have you forgotten the reason we're here?" Shirou sighed in exasperation as he watched his partner devour her acquisitions with all the enthusiasm of a starving child during a famine.

"Orh…doh wowy," Ruby replied, flecks of crumbs flying through the air as she spoke in between large mouthfuls of sticky chocolate brownies. She swallowed hard. "Don't worry, Shirou. I'll be fine. You should know by now that I always eat like this."

"That's not what I meant. We might have to engage in a pitched battle later. Are you sure you'll be alright after eating all that?"

"Sure!"

"How do you not get fat?" Shirou wondered aloud before he could stop the words from coming out his mouth. He flinched as Ruby glared at him for his comment. Her hand strayed dangerously close to Crescent Rose and Shirou instinctively backed away from the trigger-happy girl.

"That's rude! You can't call a girl fat!"

"Sorry." Shirou scratched the back of his head while looking genuinely apologetic. Not as much about the comment as it was more that he was a fraction of a second away from losing his head.

"For that, the next one's on you!" Ruby declared in a huff before stomping off.

Shirou had a comment for that, but decided that one faux pas was more than enough. He just nodded his consent as Ruby continued to attack her rapidly shrinking pile of confectionary. Along the way, they encountered a number of booths that offered customised accessories for Huntsmen and Shirou found himself having new reasons to stop her from throwing away her Lien.

They weaved through the crowds that thronged the streets and, by the time Ruby had gone through her entire stash, they had reached the final few stands. Rather thankfully, the crowds had thinned at that portion of the street so Shirou did not need to uncomfortably squeeze through groups of tourists.

He found a quiet spot in the corner where an unoccupied table sat and made his way over, sighing as he finally had a chance to get off his feet. He watched as Ruby scouted the stands, taking several minutes to decide what she wanted next. After a moment to think, she ran back to where he was and pointed at one particular food stand at the very end of the street. His eyes naturally gravitated in that direction to the wooden booth with a colourful overhang.

"Ice cream! Strawberry please!"

Shirou smiled, shaking his head as he walked over to stand.

"Hey, kid! What'cha want?"

"Strawberry soft serve. In a cone, please."

"Coming right up."

Waiting as the cheerful old man with a head of silvery-white hair and matching beard went about preparing his order, Shirou idly noted that the stand had absolutely no customers, unlike the others beside it. Out of curiosity, he peered at the list of flavours that was printed on a wall and promptly recoiled.

' _Black pepper beef flavoured ice cream?! What the hell?'_

His eyes ran down the list, getting wider and wider as he did.

' _Chicken tikka masala, mapo tofu, deep-fried locust and seaweed… oh dear God. What is this? Fear Factor? Who makes ice cream like this?'_ Shirou shook his head in disgust. _'No wonder there's no business here. Thank goodness Ruby chose a normal flavour. Actually, I'm surprised they even have normal flavours.'_

"Here you go, boy. Enjoy."

Shirou gave the widely grinning man behind the counter a questioning glance before paying up and quickly departing from the stand. The faster he got away from the fellow with his strange sense of taste the better.

"Whoo! Thanks Shirou!" Ruby chirped happily, snatching the cone from him the moment he was within arm's reach.

"Had you chosen one of the other available options I'd have renounced our partnership on the spot," Shirou replied solemnly. Ruby stared at him for a second before a look of recognition and revulsion surfaced.

"Ew, no. Did you think I would choose any of those disgusting things?" Ruby demanded indignantly, squinting her eyes in an attempt to look intimidating. "Okay, the beef one sounded interesting but the rest were just downright weird."

"Ruby, there is nothing strange about the one you're eating, right?" Shirou asked. It was always good to be cautious. For all he knew, it was some strawberry and blue cheese mix that he was given.

"Hmm? No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just strawberry." Ruby giggled as she chomped down on a large spoonful of the delectable treat and winced. "Ow! Brain freeze! You didn't get anything for yourself?"

He shook his head. "The stall kind of turned me off, so no."

"This is pretty good, though. You sure?"

"I'm fine. Just enjoy yourself."

"Okay. In that case, can I have another one?" Ruby asked, opening her eyes wide as she stared at him. That would be the point where he decided to put his foot down.

"No. One is enough," he denied his partner of her request, ignoring the pout she gave afterwards. "It's not exactly good for your health if you keep eating sweet stuff like this all the time."

"Just one more?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Shirou's face never changed, remaining in a stoic mask that betrayed no emotions.

Ruby scowled and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll get it another time." She turned aside with a huff. Finishing her cold treat, she tossed it into the nearby bin with an overhead throw, much to Shirou's disapproval. As they stood up to leave the area, her eyes wandered over to the clearing and she gaped. "Its's gone!"

With his back facing the direction they came from, Shirou had to turn to see that the stall with the disturbingly flavoured deserts was indeed nowhere to be seen. "That's not a big surprise. It was a mobile stand, so he probably just packed up and moved to another area. Not that I think he will get any customers elsewhere."

"That's pretty fast. I didn't even get to doublecheck the name of his stall," Ruby murmured dejectedly. "What was it called again? I'm sure it was 'The Second'… something or other."

"We can always come back another time to find it," Shirou told Ruby. "Come on. It's almost time to meet the others."

Sparing one final look at the now empty spot at the edge of the shopping street, Shirou followed after his partner as they moved to their meeting point in another part of the city.

0-0-0

"You're late," Yang remarked. "For someone who wasn't very keen on coming out here, you sure spent a lot of time. Had a nice date?"

"Ruby went on an eating spree," Shirou deadpanned, getting a betrayed look from the girl while Yang burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Shirou called me fat!" Ruby responded by pointing an accusing finger back at him.

"He's not entirely wrong on that part. With all the cookies you eat at Beacon I'm just surprised you aren't already," Weiss said with a vicious smile, immediately seizing the opportunity to get back at the young leader for all teasing she had to endure by her hands. Her mood had been visibly better since returning from her excursion to the high-end sections of Vale's commercial district, no doubt with her purchases already packed and shipped to Beacon.

"I'm not fat!" Ruby yelled indignantly, her arms by her sides and fists clenched tightly.

It was at this point that Yang decided to add her bit to the conversation. "Hmm, I'm sure I remember a certain someone who was complaining that her skirt was getting tight and needed adjustments. I wonder who that is?"

Ruby froze. "Yeah… I wonder who that is… Ahaha."

Yang gave her a pat on the shoulder while maintaining her grin. "It's okay, Rubes. Don't let it _weigh_ you down."

Ruby let out a distressed whine as she slumped over.

"I suppose that's enough teasing for one day," Yang laughed as she grabbed Ruby in a hug. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Except you Ruby. You probably had enough for one night."

"You have a place in mind?" Shirou asked, checking his wallet and counting the Lien. Despite having saved up a tidy sum from all the commissions he had done over the months, he still loathed to splurge any amount of it. Old habits die hard indeed. "Nothing too expensive I hope?"

"Hey, no worries, Handsome. It's our treat," Yang replied, jabbing a finger at herself and Weiss. "Think of it as our way of apologising for leaving you two behind earlier today."

"Free food? Yay!" The life returned to their leader in a fraction of a heartbeat.

The restaurant they went to was decent, at least in Shirou's opinion. The food was of an above average quality and the place itself was not overtly opulent, but enough apparently to satisfy someone like Weiss. The girl in question was pleased with the choice, only stopping between mouthfuls to glare at Ruby who was struggling to eat in a proper manner as advised by Weiss. The unfortunate girl had nearly cut through the plate with her knife when she attempted to saw a piece off her steak, whimpering as a web of cracks spread through the delicate porcelain from where the knife was embedded.

As night fell, they made their way out of Vale's commercial district. The industrial area where the container port and storage facilities were situated in sat at the south-western corner of Vale, just above where the council had allocated land for agriculture and crop growing, and so took them a good hour or so by foot from where they were. The port covered a significant stretch of land, running along both sides of the inlet that cut through Vale's districts and separated the industrial from the commercial and residential areas. Despite the time of day, work was still being done as metal containers were on and off-loaded from passing cargo ships, a testament to the sheer amount of trade that was done with the other three Kingdoms.

The four teens approached the warehouses, vaulting over the wire fence that cordoned off the area from civilians after confirming that it was in a security blind spot. Due to the number of warehouse staff and security still present in some areas, they decided that whatever was being offloaded was unlikely to be what the White Fang were after, and decided to scout some of the more secluded spots.

"Hey guys, what do we do when we see them?" Ruby whispered. They had climbed onto the roof of a particularly large warehouse from which they could survey the surrounding area. The numerous floodlights lining the edge of the roof provided sufficient cover, shielding them from the eyes of anyone who passed by beneath.

"I say we rush in and beat the crap out of any White Fang that turn up," Yang replied while punching the air.

"You idiot! That'll just give us away," Weiss hissed. "We should wait until we know exactly what's going on and what they're trying to steal before we make our move. That way if we need to back out, we at least got information to pass on to the authorities."

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes eventually became hours. They continued to keep an eye on the various activities in the port, covering each direction from the four corners of the roof. Lights were dimmed as workers called in for the night and slowly, each and every section of the port was once more shrouded in shadow.

"Trace on."

With most of the area now lacking proper illumination except for the light from the shattered moon, Shirou resorted to Reinforcing his eyes to see better in the dark as well as to increase the range of his vision. It had taken him several attempts to get it right after a stray thought about his magecraft gave him the idea to use Reinforcement on other parts of his body. The first try had led to him having a severe migraine for the rest of the day in addition to minor blurred vision in one eye from accidentally flooding it with more prana than the delicate organ could handle. Undeterred, he resumed several days after he recovered and continued until he eventually mastered the technique.

With his enhanced vision, he let his eyes dart about at every small movement. Most were either idle machinery or rats that had emerged once humans left the area. Shirou stifled a sigh as he went over the area again. Somewhere within him, a doubt had flared to life as the hours went by, one that made him wonder if they had made a mistake about the expected robbery. True, they did not know the full details and had to make an educated guess, but there was always the chance that the robbery was taking place in another part of Vale and they were staking out the wrong area.

"This is strange. Looks like nothing's happening," Yang murmured.

Ruby turned back to look at her sister. "Did we get it wrong?" She asked doubtfully.

"It's not your fault, Sis. Goodwitch didn't exactly spill all the beans. At least we tried." Yang attempted to give an encouraging smile, but the emotions did not quite reach her lips.

"Sorry guys." Her expression was downcast as she fingered her cloak.

Shirou rocked back on his knees, shifting his weight until he was facing his partner. "It's alright. Nothing is wasted if we learn…" His voice trailed off. His hands went for Kanshou and Bakuya. On the other sides of the roof, Yang moved to deploy Ember Celica while Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster which hung at her hip.

A shadow had appeared behind the younger girl who was staring at Shirou in confusion, unaware of the entity that had materialised soundlessly behind her with all the presence of a wraith.

A blade emerged.

It sliced through the air in a deadly arc.

Straight for Ruby's exposed neck.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

*Stares at Meltlilith in latest FGO gacha*

(inner voice) "Hey. That's hell you're walking into."

*Presses gacha button anyway*

The things I do for a character that is voiced by one of my favourite voice actresses.

Okay, first let's sort out one thing. I didn't end this chapter on a cliff-hanger on purpose. This and the next were supposed to be one chapter originally but after writing, each part became long enough to be a chapter on their own so I split them. I don't like overly long chapters at this point in time and I also want to properly pace this out. The cliff-hanger is just an added bonus.

On a point that was brought up in last couple chapters' reviews about more scenes for character development. Well here's the problem I did mention earlier about writing original scenes that don't appear in canon. I am horrible at visualising such scenes to begin with. I agree that more of such interaction are important and while I have some planned for after this mini-arc, I couldn't come up with any for this current part of the story.

For those who caught the reference in the previous omake, congratulations. Yes, it was meant as a shout out to Madoka, not about Ruby becoming a Counter Guardian. That is, however, an interesting idea. Maybe I'll write an omake about one of the characters becoming a Counter Guardian and play it entirely for laughs. Maybe. I promise nothing for now. No omake for this chapter, since it'll just ruin the mood.

As always, thanks for reading. See you again next time.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

The blade was silent, cutting the air without so much as a hiss as it went for the jugular. The first sign Ruby received that something was wrong was the way her three teammates were staring at her in shock and anger. The second was the sensation of cold steel pressing against her throat and she swallowed a scream that threatened to burst forth.

Shirou, Weiss and Yang stopped, resembling statues in how they all were reaching for their respective weapons but failed to complete the motion. Yang's eyes had turned a deep red, the surest signal that she was about to let loose and consequences be damned. The cloaked individual seemed to realise this as well, as they leaned down and whispered something into Ruby's ear. Shirou instinctively knew that whatever was said could not contain anything good, for his partner blanched and squeaked in distress.

"You let my sister go RIGHT NOW!" Yang roared, Ember Celica now fully deployed and aimed at the assailant.

"Yang, stop!" Shirou shouted in a panic before the blonde berserker had a chance to make a move. "Don't do anything rash."

"Yeah… what Shirou said," Ruby called out haltingly as she swallowed in nervousness. "They… err, want you to know that if you try to attack, they… they have enough Dust on hand to blow us both up. Aura or no Aura."

That seemed to only fuel the anger that her sister felt, as Yang growled menacingly, taking a step forward regardless.

"Yang, please. Calm down," Shirou ordered as gently as he could. "Let's just see what they want. After that we can negotiate for Ruby's release."

"Yang," Weiss said softly, loosening her grip on Myrtenaster with a sigh of defeat. "We're in no position to bargain."

Yang glanced between Shirou and Weiss for several moments before the fire left her hair and her eyes changed back to lilac. The look of barely contained anger still remained, however. "Fine."

Turning back to the masked figure, she yelled brusquely. "What do you want?"

The immediate threat now diffused, Shirou turned back to Ruby, whom he gave a reassuring smile when he caught her eye. His gaze hardened as he looked at the figure behind her, cloaked in a tattered black cloth that shrouded their body from feet up and connected to a hood that was pulled over their head. A smooth, circular black mask covered their face, and dark tinted glass was placed over the eyeholes, preventing Shirou from even seeing their eyes. The only visible feature was the person's hand and wrist that poked out from within the cloak and clutched onto a standard short sword with its blade blackened with ash. To his frustration, Shirou realised that the weapon was a mundane, unnamed blade forged only little more than a month prior, and stolen from the shop where it had been put on display. With no true wielder and forged by a different individual from the one in front of him, he had no way to discern the identity of the masked person.

The person looked over the three whose hostility showed no sign of abating. If they were at all intimidated by the Huntsman and Huntresses-in-training, they showed no sign of it for the mask and cloak concealed all possible body language from view.

"Who are you?"

The question caught the trio unaware, leading to them just staring at each other for a few seconds. Shirou decided to step forward while letting his hands that held onto Kanshou and Bakuya fall to his sides. "We're from Beacon," he replied calmly.

Weiss and Yang followed his lead, albeit reluctantly, lowering their weapons but keeping them ready. None of them wished to repeat the same mistake they made not ten minutes ago, unarmed and unprepared.

A moment's silence before another question was asked.

"Why are you here?"

Shirou blinked, contemplating how he should best answer the question he was posed. On one hand, he could just tell the truth, and leave things up to fate. On the other, he could try to evade and tell a half truth. That too had the potential to end badly, especially if their mysterious assailant knew of their moves. Looking at Weiss, he received a frown and a nod.

"We're here to investigate possible White Fang activity."

"Lies." The reply was immediate this time, and the blade hovering near Ruby's neck was pressed against her skin causing all three to stiffen.

"It… it's true!" Ruby yelped before proceeding to spill everything in a panicked rush. "I overheard the professors talking about it but they think it's a trap since they said it was different from all the previous times something like this happened and they didn't want to send in students so we thought we'd investigate it on our own!"

That got a reaction from the masked individual who shook their head, but whether it was in disbelief or not, Shirou was unable to tell. The masked person looked back at the other three members of Team RXSE who each nodded their agreement with Ruby's explanation.

Time seemed to drag on as no one made a move, each seemingly waiting for the other party. Finally, the mask dipped in an almost imperceptible nod.

"Tomorrow night. SDC Dust shipment."

The blade was retracted into the depths of the cloak and Ruby was given a shove, causing the young girl to stagger several steps before whirling around, Crescent Rose shifting into its scythe form in her hands. The person behind her had fallen off the edge of the warehouse roof in the same movement and, by the time the four ran to look over, had already disappeared into the darkness. Even Shirou's Reinforced eyesight was unable to help him detect the person who had been with them on the roof only seconds earlier.

They were gone.

Ruby latched onto Yang while the blonde returned the hug wordlessly. Both Shirou and Weiss heaved a sigh of relief at having escaped from what they assumed was the worst-case scenario.

Giving Weiss a glance, Shirou asked the obvious question. "SDC shipment?"

Weiss cupped her chin. "It's a bit late, but I can make some calls through the CCT tomorrow morning after we're back in Beacon. I should be able to confirm if there really is a shipment coming into Vale tomorrow."

Looking back out at the darkened port, Shirou quelled the anger that simmered deep beneath his calm façade. While he did not show it like Yang, he too had been a trigger away from attacking their assailant but had managed to restrain himself in time. He had doubted that whoever it was would go ahead with the threat of blowing themselves up, but it was not a risk he was willing to take in that situation. Not when it put the life of his partner in the balance.

Nearby, Ruby finally let go of her sister and swiped a sleeve across her face, sniffing loudly. Shirou placed a hand gently on her shoulder and the gesture got a smile from Ruby, who gave him a brief hug as thanks.

"I guess we know now that this mysterious informant Ozpin talked about does in fact exist," Weiss noted grudgingly, getting murmurs of agreement from the other two girls. "I suppose it's true that not everyone approve of what the White Fang are doing. It… it's good to know that there are at least some who are willing to stand up against those degenerates."

"That someone nearly killed Rubes!" Yang replied hotly. "I don't care if he's fighting against the White Fang. If I find that bastard, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

"Come now. Let's just head back," Shirou cut off her tirade before she could continue. "I think we all need to a rest after what happened, Ruby especially. We can think about it more in the morning when we have a clear head."

Yang grumbled but did not protest after seeing how shaken her sister still was. They made the slow trek to the nearest platform where they were fortunately in time for the last airship of the night. They collapsed into their dorm and drifted off in peaceful slumber, the fatigue from the day's events finally settling in.

0-0-0

Yang paced around their dorm room restlessly as Ruby sat beside Shirou, watching as he slowly filled another arrow with Dust. After a night's sleep, Ruby seemed to have recovered from her ordeal and was back in her usual happy self, much to his relief.

They waited for Weiss to return; the snow haired girl had left for the CCT first thing after their rather late breakfast that morning. Considering their activities the previous night, none of them had bothered to get up too early. Ever since the revelation that the White Fang was targeting an SDC shipment, a fire had been lit inside the heiress, who felt personally vested in their mission due to the potential involvement of her family's business.

"This is taking forever. How hard is it to check that they're sending some Dust over from Atlas?" Yang complained, finally plopping down onto the last empty chair in the room.

"They probably need to verify it with whoever is in charge. Even if Weiss' family practically runs the company, they don't have immediate access to all information," Shirou reasoned. "Just give her more time."

Right on cue, the door burst open and an irate Weiss stormed in.

"Oh boy. That's not looking good," Yang quipped.

Weiss crossed her arms. "They confirmed it. The SDC is sending over a shipment of Dust that arrives in Vale in less than twelve hours. It'll be offloaded and distributed to various warehouses at the port before the Dust goes out to the stores that the SDC supplies."

"How much Dust is arriving?" Ruby asked with a worried expression.

Weiss sighed. "That's the problem. The shipment contains several tonnes of Dust. Most of it is just commercial grade Dust that's bound for the stores like the one we saw that was robbed. But there are a few containers of high grade Dust that are likely ordered by the Vale police for military use. We're talking about whole crystals with nearly no impurities. If the White Fang manages to get their hands on those, they can easily blow up an entire city block or two."

"What do we do? Should we inform the Headmaster?"

Weiss shook her head in response to Ruby's question. "I don't think he can do anything if Professor Goodwitch is stonewalling his decisions. We started this mess, so we're just going to have to end it. With or without help."

"Someone's all fired up." Yang grinned playfully.

"Of course I am! There's no way I'm letting the SDC get its reputation dragged through the mud by having its Dust stolen so easily. If the White Fang thinks that they can get away with it then they have another think coming."

"So we're going ahead with this?" Shirou screwed on the shaft and placed the completed arrow down before turning to Ruby, who gave him a confident nod.

"With the four of us and a day's planning, I'm sure that we'll be prepared for whatever hits us there!" Ruby punched the air with a fist as she jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Shirou," Weiss turned to him, catching the boy's attention. "It would probably be wise if you do not bring any explosive Dust arrows with you."

"What? But why? Handsome here does great with those."

"Yang. We're going to be stopping the White Fang from stealing Dust. A highly reactive substance. And it's being brought in by the tonnes. Do you really want the entire port to go up in flames with us inside?"

Contrary to Weiss' expectations, both Yang and Ruby had identical wide, excited grins on their faces.

"That would make things easy, right? The White Fang can't steal the Dust if we just blow it up first."

"Yeah!"

Yang and Ruby shared a high five while Weiss palmed her face, muttering incessantly about idiotic partners and their equally as idiotic sisters.

"Well, Yang's not technically wrong," Shirou commented with a bemused smile.

"Shirou, please don't encourage her."

Yang and Weiss glowered at each other for a few seconds before the former broke down into laughter. Ruby giggled into a closed fist while Weiss and Shirou shook their heads at their respective partner's antics. With the mood finally lightened, they got about to structuring a proper plan of attack for the following night.

Weiss had managed to locate the exact location at the port where the Dust was going to be offloaded, so they knew the layout of the area. They knew the amount of Dust that would be present, so they were able to make an educated guess as to how many White Fang members would be needed to retrieve that much Dust. With that knowledge in hand, they quickly got about to planning a viable strategy. Rather fortunately, they had experience with team fights from their lessons with Professor Goodwitch and as such, already had predetermined positions for each of the four.

As the main powerhouse on their team, the simplest decision was for Yang to take the vanguard's position; her role being to break the enemy formation and clear a path for Ruby and Shirou. Being the only one with any significant mastery over Dust, it was generally accepted that Weiss would stay at intermediate range to provide cover fire and other forms of support. Shirou was normally their long-ranged support, but in the enclosed area they were going to be fighting in, Ruby decided that he would better serve as a melee combatant.

"Yang, I think either you or Ruby might need to keep an eye out for Weiss," Shirou noted halfway through their planning.

"Why?" Both sisters asked at the same time.

"Well," Shirou explained while scratching his hair with one hand. "I don't mean this in a bad way, but what do you think the White Fang would do if they spotted a Schnee? What would they prioritise then?"

Weiss gave him a look of understanding. "I see what you mean. You think they'll forget what they were there for and target me?"

"If what you said yesterday was true, then sentiments must run high among their members. Whether the SDC really did the things they are accused of is beside the point; the simple fact that the White Fang members believe it to be true will draw their attention to you in particular."

Weiss nodded slowly. "And if every single one of them decides to target me, you don't think I can handle them by myself."

"I'm not saying that. But it would make for a very difficult situation since it'll likely require all three of us to pull back and essentially disrupt any formation we might have in place. Especially with the numbers we're expecting to see. We may be able to hold back a few but if the bulk of their force just rush past us, there will be nothing to stop them from getting to you."

"So any strategy we use have to take into consideration the very likely possibility that the White Fang will come after me."

"I got an idea," Yang pitched in. "Why don't we have Weiss lure the White Fang out? Then once we get them all bunched together, we can take them out at once. Since they're going for her anyway, might as well make use of it."

"You want me to be _bait_?" Weiss demanded.

"Hey, if it works…"

"Not another word out of you Yang Xiao Long! Or I swear I'll freeze you and leave _you_ there as bait."

"Really? I'd like to see you try, Weiss-cube."

"So much for working out a strategy together. Shirou, how many of those lightning arrows do you still have?" Ruby whispered, inching closer to him and away from the bickering pair.

"Six. Why?"

"Because I have an idea…"

Shirou leaned over as Ruby went over her proposal, whispering such that neither Yang nor Weiss could hear her, not that either was paying any attention. After hearing the entirely of her plan, Shirou had to admit that he was impressed with how quickly she had been able to formulate it, even if it was only a simple one that required additional attention to certain details and contingencies in case of setbacks. It was vastly different from what they had initially thought of but at the same time, it was a much more feasible plan of action that he felt had a greater chance of success.

"At least we know why Ozpin made you the leader and not any of us," Shirou said with a faint smile. "I think it's a good plan. I guess we'll have to wait for Yang and Weiss to calm down before we break it to them. Yang will probably approve of it, but I don't see Weiss being too happy about it."

Ruby bounced, nodding with a grin. The young girl had already anticipated that and was just waiting to see their reactions.

' _Indeed,'_ Shirou reflected wryly, inwardly feeling a slight pang of sympathy for the already agitated girl if they were to go ahead with Ruby's idea. _'Weiss is probably not going to like this at all.'_

0-0-0

"I hate you all, so very much."

The good part was the Weiss did not object to the plan itself.

After explaining to Yang and Weiss what Ruby had in mind, the team went over to one of the training rooms for practice, rehearsing the actions they would take and the various backup plans they would require. The simulation technology available in Beacon's training rooms made for relatively lifelike recreations of what they could expect. Likely used by senior year students whose syllabus included more intensive lessons on human-to-human combat, the simulation database included non-Grimm enemies like the White Fang or even that of veteran Huntsmen from all four Kingdoms.

"Come on. It's not that bad. If everything goes perfectly, no one gets hurt in Rubes' plan."

"The thing hurt here is my pride," Weiss retorted despite not bearing any actual anger or indignation, turning her head to the side while folding her arms. "I can't believe we're actually going with this, nor the fact that it, in all likelihood, has the highest chance of success. I don't know which is worst."

"Cheer up Weiss. You got the key role in all of this," Ruby said with a smile.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any better, Ruby."

"And what might you students be doing on this fine afternoon?" They stopped in their tracks as a familiar head of messy white hair and green suit walked in, cane and coffee cup in hand.

Ruby fumbled with her scroll as she paused the simulation.

"Head… headmaster Ozpin. We're err… training for the Vytal Festival?" Ruby grasped at straws for a suitable excuse.

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow as he looked behind the four students and at the simulation they were current running. "And the Vytal tournament has White Fang members as participants I see. That certainly is a detail no one bothered to inform me about."

Ruby spluttered, her face flushing red as she glanced back and forth between Ozpin and the simulation.

"Well, Professor, we thought that challenging ourselves against a wide range of opponents would be better," Yang responded with a grin. "Sticking to just Huntsmen is pretty boring after a while."

"Quite so. But it certainly is rather early for students to be preparing for the Vytal Festival, especially if they're not yet chosen to represent both the Academy and the Kingdom," Ozpin countered with a knowing smile. "I don't think I've ever seen it done before."

"We like to start early?"

Ozpin tapped his cane on the marble flooring. "I do suppose that it's no harm to be prepared. It does me good to see my students being proactive. Just as Peter would say, 'stay vigilant'. I'll leave you to yourselves now. I believe this old man has been more than enough of a distraction."

He exited the room and the four students breathed a collective sigh of relief. They froze a moment later when Ozpin poked his head back in, that knowing smile still plastered on his face. "A word of advice. If you wish to know what a realistic White Fang attack is like, I suggest you change the settings to include less opponents and increase the group factor. The White Fang does not normally operate with that many personnel but their members are known to fight in coordinated cells of about six to eight rather than as a whole group."

He took a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand.

"That is, unless you're expecting a major operation that requires significantly more manpower. Like large scale robbery for example. But who am I to say that such a thing would happen. It's not like we know what the White Fang will do next. Enjoy the rest of your training."

Ozpin left and this time did not reappear. Ruby turned to the others in mortification. "He knows, doesn't he?" She whispered.

"After that little speech of his, I have no doubt about that. But he didn't stop us. Why?" Weiss pondered.

The same question was at present going through Shirou's mind. All those months in Beacon, all those times he met with the Headmaster during the tests they ran on his person, and Shirou was still nowhere close to deciphering the mystery that was Ozpin. The man's actions and words always hinted at a greater knowledge of things yet did not seem to act, preferring instead to wait and watch.

Shirou suspected that Ozpin might already have questions as to his origins after the Headmaster had gone over what they discovered about his magic circuits. He was not surprised that they could detect them; Remnant's technology already showed itself to be far more advanced than that of his world. He was more surprised that Ozpin did not question him further about them but merely dismissed him afterwards with a warning not to tell other students about it.

"He probably expects us to kick the White Fang's ass and is letting us do the dirty work for him," Yang concluded. "That's actually pretty nice of him. That means we have a 'get-out-of-jail' free card. Sweet."

"I doubt he'll go out of his way to protect us if something goes wrong," Weiss replied. "It just means that if we do succeed, he'll turn a blind eye to some of the things we do."

"Better than getting in trouble with the professors when we get back," Yang argued.

"I suppose that is true."

"Come on guys. Back to work. We don't have all day," Ruby called with a clap of her hands, resuming the simulation as they got back in position. "Less talk, more fighting!"

With only a few hours before the White Fang robbery, they were going to make full use of every scrap of time they had.

0-0-0

"Everyone got their weapons?"

"Ruby, you should have asked that before we got on the bullhead. But to answer your question, yes." Weiss did not even bother to check, having filled up Myrtenaster only hours before.

The setting sun showered the flying craft's interior with orange light as it made its way down from Beacon.

Shirou reached behind him to feel the full quiver strapped to his back, mentally counting the arrows. Some of those were integral to the plan that Ruby had proposed and as such, he made certain to bring more than what they expected him to use. It never did hurt to be cautious. Weiss had offered to provide him with Dust of a better quality than what he was able to get from Beacon's Dust Labs, and he had accepted only after Weiss saw his hesitance and insisted he took it. At the present, he was confident that his arrows could pack at least thirty percent greater output than before, if Weiss' estimates on the effectiveness of her Dust were accurate.

Yang was lazing at one corner, eyes closed and nodding her head along to music from the earpieces she wore. They did not need to worry about her, Shirou had come to realise. The girl loved fights and scraps so much that she was likely the most prepared member of their team after Weiss.

The ride down from Beacon to the outskirts of Vale's commercial district was a peaceful distraction from the danger they were about to face. The sight of the streets bustling with people made for a deceptive image, for among them were likely numerous White Fang members in plain clothes, moving about with no one the wiser. Had even a mere handful of them detonated Dust bombs in those crowds like the terrorists he read about in his own world…

Shirou clenched his fists at the very thought.

"Shirou, is something wrong?" Ruby asked from where she sat opposite him. "You got a scary look on your face."

Blinking, Shirou shook his head to clear his mind of the more disturbing images that appeared, some of which were memories of the aftermath of Counter Guardian EMIYA's duty. "It's nothing. Just worried about later," he replied.

"You sure?" Ruby persisted.

"Yes, Ruby. Thanks, but I'm alright."

The bullhead landed moments later and the four departed, walking from the platform down to the streets below. They made for quite the sight, even if Vale residents were already used to seeing Huntsmen-in-training from Beacon. The four were literally armed to the teeth; Ruby and Weiss carrying additional canisters of Dust on their person, while Shirou had both Kanshou and Bakuya, Archer's bow, and a full quiver of arrows. Seeing Yang walk was a dangerous sight in and of itself.

The less said about the last of the four, the better.

"We head straight for the port. Let's hope we got someplace to hide until the White Fang arrives."

"The who?"

Ruby jumped at the sudden voice. Shirou unconsciously reached for his weapons as Weiss did the same beside him. They spun around to see a familiar face, one that they had lost sight of just the day prior.

"Sup! You guys were from the docks yesterday, right?" There in front of them was the tanned, blond faunus with the open shirt, smiling goofily as he waved a hand. "I take it you're Beacon students?"

"You!" Weiss pointed a finger at his face. "You're that stowaway!'

"Hey! I'm not just _a_ stowaway. I'm a _great_ stowaway. They didn't catch me until I was ready to leave!" the faunus objected, displaying look of pride at his apparent accomplishment.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of," Yang droned sarcastically from behind.

"The name's Sun! I'm from Haven Academy. Here for the Festival and all. Recognised you guys getting off that flying contraption and thought I'd say hi." The faunus quickly introduced himself cheerfully, either not hearing or completely ignoring Yang's comment.

"Err… hi?" Ruby replied with an unsure wave.

"You're… from Haven Academy," Weiss repeated slowly.

"Yeah. I mean, I was born in Vacuo but I moved over to Mistral. That's about it. Say I didn't manage to get your names the last time. Too many people wanting to see me and everything."

They did a quick round of introductions after seeing his student identification card. With the issue with the White Fang, they were not taking any chances with a faunus that had conveniently appeared just one day before a purported planned robbery.

"So, I heard something about the White Fang," Sun asked. "What's that about?"

"That's none of your concern. We got things handled," Weiss replied in an officious manner.

"Hmm, really? Say, you wouldn't happen to be getting into something fun, are you?"

"I don't think you should get involved," Ruby replied with a nervous smile. "It's pretty big stuff." She clapped her hands over her mouth immediately after as both Yang and Weiss shot her a dirty look.

"Big stuff? Sweet! I want in!" Sun answered instantly.

The fact he answered that quickly was something that set Shirou on guard. Either Sun was just as excitable as Yang was, or he had a different reason for encountering them. Shirou ruled out the possibility that he was the masked individual; his build and voice were completely different. There was still the chance that he was another member of the White Fang that had gotten suspicious of them for mentioning the group so openly in public.

On the other hand, from what Shirou saw, Sun showed no suspicious behaviour and seemed purely eager to get a chance to do something "fun". They knew literally nothing about the guy, which was the biggest concern for him. Him wanting to help, even if for different reasons, was something he knew was a good thing from a purely logical standpoint. Their task would be a lot easier if they had even one extra member after all. The question was if they could even trust him, and that was something all four of them had to decide on.

"No, sorry. I don't think that it's a good idea," Weiss responded in the negative. "We barely even know you."

"That's why you guys can just take me along. We can get to know each other that way," Sun reasoned. Somehow, he remained unfazed by the rejection.

"Still a no from me."

"I dunno, Weiss. Sun seems like a pretty nice guy," Yang said with a grin. "I certainly wouldn't mind him joining us." Weiss glared at Yang who simply whistled casually.

"Shirou, what do you think?" Ruby asked. By the tone of her voice, she most likely wanted him to be the tiebreaker between Yang and Weiss.

"I don't know if we can trust you, Sun," Shirou said frankly. "We only just met and what we're doing is dangerous. We need to be able to trust you with our backs for this."

Seeing the varied looks he was receiving, Shirou promptly expanded on that statement. "I mean, it's not like we don't think you're a nice guy. From what I can see, you just want to help and I appreciate that. We just don't know you well enough right now, sorry."

"Yeah I get it. No big deal." Sun shrugged good-naturedly. "Don't sweat it, man. I understand. Thanks for putting it nicely, though. You have no idea how many people are like Ice Queen here who'll just give you the big 'NO'."

"Hey!"

"I'll see you guys around at Beacon, I guess." Sun waved as he bounded away, disappearing into the crowd in seconds.

"Well, that was a thing," Weiss remarked.

"Weiss. I don't think he meant any harm." Ruby sounded reproachful as she stared at the snow-haired girl.

"I… I know that. It's like Shirou said, I don't know if I can trust him just yet," Weiss replied with a sigh. "I don't know what I would do if one of us got hurt just because we were a little too trusting."

"Aww. That's so nice of you," Yang gushed, pulling the protesting Weiss into a hug before the heiress broke away with an indignant hiss.

"We should go if we don't want to miss last light," Shirou said. "It'll be harder to get into position once we're past sundown."

Receiving no objections, Shirou made his way through the district with the rest until they reached the tram station, where they got on board one of the vehicles bound for the industrial district. The journey took them another half an hour and by the time they alighted outside the storage area, the sun had already disappeared past the horizon.

' _It's probably a good thing that there is enough lighting here,'_ Shirou thought as they silently entered the same way they did the previous time. _'Yet dark enough that unless someone were to specifically look for our presence, we'll have little issue moving around.'_

Unlike the previous night, they headed out to a different section of the port, quietly navigating around the near identical warehouses. Without the map on their scroll, they would have easily gotten lost in the vast area and with darkness obscuring their range of sight. That was another thing to be wary about. As Doctor Oobleck had gone through some weeks back, certain faunus had inherently better night vision than humans. The White Fang could likely see them long before they could.

"There. They're still unloading the containers," Weiss whispered, pointing to where a large freighter had been anchored. The metal containers were a giveaway, each having the SDC logo painted on each side.

It was one thing to hear about the size of the shipment from Weiss. It was entirely another to see it in person. The port already had towers of containers, and more were still being offloaded from the cargo carrier as they watched in silence from the cover of some empty crates that were piled up along the wall of an empty warehouse.

"Should we get into position?" Yang whispered, tapping Ruby on the shoulder as she did.

"Wait. I want to see how many more are coming," her sister replied, referring to the Dust-laden containers. "Once the workers are packing up, we can move."

"Roger that, little Sis."

' _The security they provided for this much Dust seems surprisingly lacking. You'd think that for a company that supplies this much, they would take proper measures to ensure that none of it goes missing.'_ Shirou pondered.

"Weiss, is there any reason why there are so few guards for the shipment?" He decided to ask, to which the heiress grimaced, heaving a sigh of frustration at the same time.

"Father… he implemented a number of cost-cutting measures several months back that he said would benefit the company's bottom line. Things he said were redundant or in excess. He did not elaborate on what he meant at that time. I didn't think he would even cut back on security." Wiess shook her head with a look of disgust. "I find it hard to believe myself. This is unbefitting of the SDC."

"Look at it this way, Weissy. Once we stop the theft from happening, you can lord it over his head that if not for you, the White Fang would have made off with his precious Dust," Yang suggested.

Weiss looked genuinely thoughtful and for once did not comment on Yang's use of her nickname. "That is actually a really good idea. I'm surprised, Yang. You do have a brain after all."

"Hey!"

"Shh!" Three voices quickly shushed the indignant brawler, Ruby going as far as to clamp her hand on Yang's mouth. They glanced back to see that the workers at the docks had not heard Yang's outburst, continuing with their work without pause.

It was another hour before the last container was transferred from the freighter onto land. The workers slowly shuffled away in groups, shutting down equipment and turning off the lights. At Ruby's signal, they each went to their designated points with Weiss still grumbling about her part.

Yang hid inside one of the nearby crates, while Ruby scurried off to secure one last important element in their plan. Weiss ducked behind a stack of sandbags nearer to where the containers were placed, and Shirou went further out, his designated spot being a distance away.

It took Ruby less than ten minutes to return with a satisfied smile on her face before she and Weiss left for their respective positions.

This next bit was the hardest part of the plan: waiting. They did not have an exact timeframe as to when the White Fang would arrive, only that they would. Shirou knew that while it was unlikely to be a problem for him or Weiss, the sisters were likely to get impatient soon. He just hoped that whatever patience either of them had was enough to last them until the fight started.

They did not need to wait long. Twenty minutes later, a low-flying bullhead arrived, flooding the area with lights from the airborne craft. It hovered lower until it touched the ground, whereupon the hatch lowered and a group of men in white-and-black matching uniforms and Grimm masks exited. Each held either a thin sword or a Dust-powered rifle and had a symbol of an animal's head painted in red on their backs.

' _The White Fang.'_ Shirou identified the symbol from atop his perch, his eyes narrowed at the sight. _'Looks like the information was right after all.'_

The bullhead was followed up by several more, each depositing a handful of White Fang grunts. More streamed out from the surrounding warehouses, having likely trekked to the location on foot. He was unable to tell the exact number, but there were easily forty individuals present with more still arriving.

"What's the hold up, people? Get moving, we don't have all night." A familiar voice rung through the still air as a man in a white suit and bowler hat emerged from one of the bullheads.

' _Roman Torchwick?'_ Shirou thought in surprise. He had not expected the thief to be affiliated with the White Fang, a group known to hate humans. The fact seemed contradictory by itself. Yet reality was spitting in the face of those beliefs.

"Grab the Dust! Come on! Move!" He waved his cane about as the White Fang, again to Shirou's surprise, followed his orders without complain.

Shirou looked down to see Ruby staring back at him with uncertainty in her eyes. He guessed that Torchwick's appearance caught everyone off guard. He gave her a nod and a thumb's up.

Ruby's eyes hardened as she looked across to Weiss and gave her the signal.

Operation was a go.

With a huff, Weiss stalked out from her hiding place, keeping along the wall of the nearest building until she was close to where the White Fang were going about, attaching tow cables to various containers while raiding others and retrieving the crates stored inside.

Weiss paused, seemingly taking a deep breath before she yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! What are you _animals_ doing?!"

All activity stopped as every face turned in her direction. In the silence that followed, a pin drop could have been heard and even Torchwick stood slack jawed at her appearance.

"You heard me! Get away from my Dust, you… you… you mongrels!" Weiss shouted again, obviously uncomfortable in her role and this time it triggered several reactions in the crowd.

"That's a Schnee!"

"What? A Schnee?!"

"Slave driver!"

"Get her!"

"Kill that Schnee!"

Weiss turned and ran, the White Fang giving chase despite Torchwick's startled protests.

They were really going to need to repay her for this, Shirou thought with a shake of his head as the girl ran through the narrow pathway between two tall pillars of stacked containers, moving closer to his position. He withdrew a single arrow and notched it to his bowstring.

Weiss soon reached a dead end, turning around to see the angry crowd of White Fang charging at her. She smirked, realising that their plan was working exactly as they had predicted. She drew Myrtenaster and the next moment, the entire path lit up with glyphs. Cries of surprise came from the White Fang grunts while others continued on, ignoring the lightshow. She plunged the tip of her rapier into the ground which was covered ankle-deep with water as she activated her Semblance.

The water was a result of Ruby's tampering with the water tanks nearby. They stored large amounts of water, and were meant to be used to raise the water level of the port in cases of extremely low tide that could hinder the arrival of large freighters. All it took was a small diversion of pipes and opening of spigots to create a minor flood in the port's storage area.

Her glyphs, charged with water Dust, quickly multiplied the water that was present, turning it into a metre-tall wave that struck the White Fang. The masked individuals cried out in shock as the torrent washed them back out the way they came from. Retracting her Dust rapier, Weiss used another glyph to leap onto the tower of containers to her right, landing beside a waiting Shirou. Seeing the water spread out and reach more of the White Fang members, he let fly with his arrow, following up almost instantly by another two Dust arrows to cover the entire affected area.

The projectiles stabbed into the ground as the Dust within the bladed tip activated. Electricity coursed through the water, electrocuting the men unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Shirou's eyes widened at the intensity of the arrow's effects. It would be an understatement to say that he was pleasantly surprised by how much more effective was the Dust that Weiss gave him compared to what he was used to.

He would see to getting more of the Dust from Weiss, even if he had to pay for it.

The White Fang members, some with steam rising from their bodies, dropped to the ground with groans of pain. Any Aura they possessed would mitigate most of the damage, but the pain and shock would keep them grounded for a good few minutes, thereby reducing the number of combatants they had to deal with.

He let his hand drop from where it was waiting to reach over his shoulder for another arrow. It would be unnecessary. Instead he kept the bow and withdrew Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Now!" Ruby burst from her hiding place with Crescent Rose deployed. Likewise, Yang appeared from her own spot and charged into the White Fang with a whoop, blasting away one individual who happened to be the closest to her with a single shotgun-augmented punch before tackling another two by the neck with a clothesline.

"That Yang needs to learn some restraint," Weiss complained as she and Shirou landed on the ground and engaged the White Fang closest to them. Weiss struck the man closest to her with three consecutive thrusts followed up by a slash. A single black glyph sent the unfortunate man flying into a group of his compatriots, bowling them all over.

Shirou blocked a downward swing and returned with a Reinforced punch that shattered the mask and send the faunus to the ground in an unconscious heap. He dodged a shot from a Dust rifle. Tucking his arms at his sides, he leapt forward and crossed the distance. With a quick slice, he bisected the weapon cleanly. Spinning, he lashed out with a kick to the man's chest, sending him flying into the side of a container with a resounding crash. The man slid down unconscious, revealing a dent in the metal.

Glancing back, Shirou noted a group rushing towards Weiss and moved to intercept. The heiress was busy dealing with another group who opted to remain at range and fire at her with their rifles. With twin downward swings, Shirou struck the back of the heads of two White Fang grunts. He swept one up by knocking his feet out from under him, striking down with the pommel of one blade against the man's sternum as he landed. Shirou turned and dealt a slash with the back of his other blade to the neck of the second. The blow knocked the masked faunus back, but the man came back with a roar. Another two strikes brought him down for good.

Nearby, Ruby spun around Crescent Rose, using the scythe's recoil to propel a series of kicks into a group of White Fang. Landing on her feet, she swung her weapon with another squeeze of the trigger to bat the men away.

"Torchwick!" Ruby yelled, pointing at the man in question who just smirked and tipped his hat.

"Well, look who it is. The little Red! I'd like to say that I'm pleased to see you but as you can see," Torchwick drawled, spreading his arms to his sides in an exaggerated fashion. "I got an order to fill!"

He waved and another twenty or so White Fang waiting ready behind him surged past with weapons raised. A group hung back, three going down on one knee while another two stood behind. The five began providing volley fire for their comrades as they descended on Ruby with swords and other melee weapons. The girl in red retreated with a look of distress as the ranged support placed additional pressure on her and prevented her from attacked the other White Fang members. Her eyes widened and a smile tugged at her lips as an idea formed in her mind.

Propelled upwards with a downward shot from Crescent Rose, Ruby sailed through the air above the gunfire. Aiming her scythe skywards and pulling the trigger once again, she flew towards the group of five with a boost from her Semblance. She crossed the distance like a red spinning saw, the head of her massive scythe slamming into three of the five and instantly incapacitating them on the spot. Another spin and the last two White Fang grunts followed the lead of the first three.

"Not bad, Red! But you'll need to do better than that!"

Ruby turned as Torchwick struck her in the face with the butt of his cane, having moved behind her while she was not concentrating on him. She did not have time to cry out in pain as he hooked the handle of Melodic Cudgel around Crescent Rose's handle and tugged her close. He spun around as he switched his grip on his weapon, striking Ruby across the face a second time.

"All you meddlesome kids. Causing me so much problems," Torchwick ranted as he twisted and turned, parrying Ruby's attacks and countering with his own. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to coordinate so many idiots at once? How much I had to pay to hire all those extra goons? I only needed a handful to take down one little Dust shop but thanks to the recent attention from Beacon, I had to bring more. And what happens? You and that red-haired kid show up. I have to deal with all these problems because you and all the other idiotic hero wannabes can't mind your own business!"

He punctuated each of his last few words with a swing of his cane, expertly weaving around Ruby's wide slashes with ease. Despite his flamboyant appearance, he was still an accomplished criminal with years of experience under his belt. One did not survive for that long among that sort of company without a certain level of competence with a weapon.

Yang was too caught up in her own world to notice the predicament Ruby was in, striking and landing blow after blow on the White Fang grunts as she savoured the adrenaline rush. She was fast and made no attempt to dodge any hit that managed to land on her, merely increasing her rate of attack in response.

Weiss was too busy to notice, having to fend off White Fang members who seemed out for her blood. Some went as far as to continue attacking her even after losing all their Aura, necessitating the snow-haired girl to land blows that she knew would cause at least a concussion just to take them out. But for every member that fell, there was always another who was only too eager to take his place for a shot at the heiress.

Shirou noticed; he had seen Ruby confront Torchwick and that was sufficient cause for worry, for the criminal was not someone she could take on by herself. He struck down another masked faunus with a frown. They were incredibly stubborn and did not stay down, but kept coming back for more despite being outclassed. What made it worse was how there seemed to be no end to them. Already, a number of those who were initially incapacitated by the team's little trick with the water and lightning Dust were already back on their feet and re-joining the fight.

Shirou turned with a swing, shattering a crudely made sword and landing a direct blow on the faunus' body. He looked up to see another group of five running at him with loud yells, brandishing various types of singlehanded swords. A golden ball struck them from the side, backflipping off one before pulling out a foldable staff and knocked the remaining four to the ground with a wide sweep of the staff.

"Sup bro! Those are some kickass moves you got there."

"Sun? What are you doing here?" Shirou demanded.

"I was… Behind you!"

Shirou spun and cut the man down with a single swing before turning back to Sun. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right! I was saying that if you guys didn't trust me just because I said so, then I'll just have to prove it to you!" Sun replied with a smile as he lashed out with lightning fast strikes with the end of his staff, cracking a couple of White Fang over the head.

Shirou glanced at the red weapon with gold highlights to see that it was not just a regular staff, but one that could break into a pair of nunchaku that were made of… sawn-off shotguns?

He had to do a doubletake as the information was fed into his mind. He had seen a number of bizarre weapons in Remnant but that one definitely took the cake. With a quick shake of his head, Shirou remembered what he had been focusing on and looked across the battlefield with worry. Ruby was barely holding off Torchwick's onslaught using her Semblance.

"Sun. I need you to cover for me here," Shirou said urgently. There was no time to ask questions.

"No problem! I got this!"

"Thank you." Shirou nodded his gratitude as he rushed past the blond faunus.

A couple of White Fang members tried to give chase but were halted when Sun split his staff into its component parts and spun them about. "Oh no you don't," he said with a grin. "You're playing with me now."

Shirou ran as fast as his legs would allow. Most of the remaining White Fang were being either being dealt with by Yang or Sun, the two blonds making short work of any faunus that got within reach of either. Others were too busy trying to get to Weiss to care about him, rationality overwhelmed by emotion. Shirou slid past another faunus, destroying his firearm and delivering a powerful chop to the back of his neck before moving on. He had no time to waste, every second that passed meant a greater risk for his partner.

Torchwick raised the case but was forced to hop backwards with a shout of surprise as a black falchion slashed for his open shoulder.

"Well, well. Both Reds are here." Torchwick smirked as Shirou readied Kanshou and Bakuya, while beside him Ruby brandished Crescent Rose.

Ruby spun her scythe, building up momentum before executing a horizontal slash. Torchwick parried aside with his cane, grunting as Shirou's blades scored his opposite side. Knocking away Crescent Rose, he swung down at Shirou, only for both falchions to come up and stop it in its path. A shot from point blank by Ruby sent Torchwick tumbling with a muffled curse.

Shirou gave a curt nod as Ruby smiled at him. It was just like they had practiced in Beacon. While neither were particularly competent when pitted against simulations of veteran Huntsmen on their own, together they were able to cover for each other's blind spots and any delays between attacks.

Roman Torchwick fired a flaming round from his cane and Shirou blocked it with the flats of his swords as Ruby rushed past him. She hopped to the left as Torchwick twirled his cane with quick sweeps, spinning while constantly switching from his left hand to his right and back again, the action making it difficult for Ruby to predict his next move.

Shirou moved in as Ruby retreated, and they kept this pattern of switching positions whenever one had executed an attack. One would block an attack while the second would launch a counter immediately after from behind the former. As Torchwick had only one weapon, he often failed to react on time to the second attack and after a while, it was obvious that the tactic was frustrating the master thief.

"Before, you kids were a distraction. Now, you're just an eyesore!" Torchwick muttered, taking another swing at Shirou, who trapped his cane between his two falchions. Bending down, he let Ruby use his back as a springboard as she leapt over him and planted the sole of a boot into Torchwick's face.

"Gah!"

Torchwick stumbled back, clutching his face with one hand. He flipped his cane and fired multiple rounds, forcing Shirou and Ruby to create a distance between them and the angry thief.

A whirring sound caught Shirou's attention and he turned to the sky. His eyes widened as multiple bullheads approached, muzzle guns revealed and, by the sound of it, just about to open fire.

"Ruby, get behind me!" He shouted as he put himself between his partner and the aircraft.

Nearby, another two bullheads opened fire on the rest of his team. Weiss put up a quick glyph for protection, but looked as though she would be unable to hold it for long, her face revealing strain as she struggled to maintain the barrier. Yang dived behind a warehouse which made for only temporary protection as the machinegun bullets shredded the thin walls. Sun had disappeared behind another building after yelling in a panic when the first volley struck the ground near him.

Shirou closed his eyes in resignation. There were no two ways around it. He had nothing on his person that he could use in time to stop the incoming onslaught. There was only one option left to him.

Glaring fiercely at the approaching aircraft with their rain of lead, he exhaled as he spoke.

" _ **This body is made of swords."**_

Holding out one palm, he drew out the object he was looking for as the bullheads began to spit fire.

"Rho Aias!"

Five petals burst into bloom as the shield flared to life. The rain of bullets struck the defensive armament and stopped, unable to penetrate even the first layer. Ruby kept close, and Shirou could feel the girl clutching onto his back as the bright purple shield stood between them and what would have been near instant death. Her Aura would not hold up against that many bullets and while Shirou's reinforcement could protect him from the first dozen or so, he would not last against a constant stream of a couple hundred rounds per minute.

Even after pulling out Rho Aias, he was still at an impasse. He was able to stop the seemingly never-ending stream of bullets but with one hand required to maintain the Projection, he was unable to use his bow to shoot down the bullheads. Already he felt the strain of simply maintaining the effects of the defensive Noble Phantasm, sweat dripping down his cheeks as he suppressed a spasm that threatened to rip through his body. He needed a way to quickly end this battle.

' _Can I use it here?'_ Shirou thought, uncertainty creeping into his mind. He knew of a weapon that could serve his purpose. But whether it would allow him to use it was another issue. He had failed the past three times he tried to get it to work, but considering the situation he was in, there was no better weapon he could think of, none that was more appropriate. He glanced behind him to see a pair of wide, silver eyes staring back at him. _'I don't have a choice. If I fall here, then Ruby will die. Weiss and Yang will likely be next. I cannot fail. Not this time.'_

His free hand tightened into a fist. This was not the time for doubt. Pushing aside all thoughts of failure, he silently prayed to whatever gods there were in Remnant that the weapon he had chosen listened to him for once. That was all he asked for.

Unbidden, the next line of his aria sprung forth from his lips.

" _ **With blood of iron and a heart of glass."**_

He went through his seven steps. First by judging the concept of creation. Images of an old stone forge appeared in his mind, heated by coals and stoked by hand. An ancient but nonetheless effective method that had birthed numerous weapons of legend by the hands of nameless craftsmen over the ages.

Next came the basic structure, composition materials and the skill of the weapon's creation. It was a singlehanded straight sword with a small curved guard, bearing a design similar to that of a Roman spatha, much like the swords of its period. It was forged of iron and imbued with mysteries long lost to modern magi to create a potent Mystic Code in its time, one that eventually made its way into the ranks of Noble Phantasms as its legend grew.

Sympathising with it growth and reproducing the accumulated years. The sword was used by the Welsh king Rhydderch Hael, a man known as "the Generous" for his willingness to lend the sword to anyone who asked of it. When held in the hands of one that was worthy of it, the entire length of the blade would be encased in a layer of brilliant fire, and the true worth of the blade would be made available to the wielder.

Finally, excelling all manufacturing processes.

Shirou's eyes snapped open as his free hand closed on a hilt that did not yet exist. Blue sparks emitted from his palm as the prana took on physical form. Slowly and from the hilt up, a fine example of a blacksmith's masterpiece materialised in his hand. It was ninety centimetres in length from handle to tip.

' _Not again.'_ Shirou gripped the traced weapon, his mind morphing into one of steel. _'I won't ever fail again. Not here, not now.'_

As though in reply to his thoughts, bright flames shot out from the blade, easily doubling the length of the sword as the orange blaze illuminated the night sky.

"What in the…" Torchwick muttered, using one arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light as he made his way to the bullhead still parked nearby.

Despite his proximity to the flames, Shirou felt no heat as tongues of fire coiled and twisted hungrily around the metal. Turning back to the bullheads, he dispelled Rho Aias the moment the gunfire paused.

"Immolate and purge," Shirou announced, swinging the sword of fire in a wide arc. "Dyrnwyn!"

A wave of fire broke off from the edge of the sword, travelling through the sky before slamming into the row of bullheads. Each aircraft turning into a burning inferno as they banked and swerved in the air, eventually crashing into the nearby waters as the pilots desperately tried to put out the fires. In one stroke, every bullhead that was pinning his team down was destroyed.

"Damn crazy kids…" Torchwick muttered as he left in one of the remaining bullheads when Shirou was still focusing on the ones attacking him. He might not have gotten all the Dust he wanted, but he was savvy enough to know when to fold and take what he had.

Weiss stood slack jawed at the destruction she bore witness to. Five bullheads, now a bunch of wrecks in the waters just off the port, trailing smoke as they sunk beneath the waves. All from a single stroke of a sword. She turned to her teammate that was responsible for it, unable to grasp the reality she was faced with. That the friendly and admittedly slightly awkward boy could pull off something of that magnitude baffled the heiress.

Yang had peeked out from around the hole-riddled warehouse when the gunfire ceased, just in time to see Shirou pull off a move that she would remember to her dying days. Her eyes remained locked on the still burning sword that nestled in Shirou's hand, her affinity with fire driving her curiosity to find out just how it could do what it did, how a simple sword could pack that much power. It couldn't be Dust. Dust had its limits. So what was it?

Ruby ignored the intense light and stared at the sword in awe. As someone who had an intimate knowledge of weapons of various forms and make, she knew a masterpiece when she saw one, and the sword in Shirou's grip was one such weapon. It was not just in the design, the quality of its forging, or even the fact that it could produce so much fire without any signs of utilising Dust. The sword radiated power and authority in a way no other weapon she came across could, literally saturating the air with an intense pressure that set her hair on end.

Yang and Weiss slowly made their way around the piles of unconscious bodies to where Shirou and Ruby were waiting. Sun was nowhere to be seen after running from the bullheads. With a simple wave of his hand, the flaming sword shattered into motes of light. Sweat coated his brow and his breathing was ragged, the strain of tracing and utilising the power of the Noble Phantasm taking a lot more out of him than he had expected.

Yet he would chalk it up as a victory. The cost was no issue compared to what he had gained as a result.

He had succeeded.

Somewhere deep within his person, a burden was imperceptibly lifted.

The battle had been won. His friends were safe.

"Shirou…" Weiss asked uncertainly. "What was that?"

"Yeah, Handsome. I thought you said you could only make weapons you owned?" Yang agreed with a look of curiosity and caution despite how spent she was. "And I definitely don't remember you ever having that sword."

Shirou sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked around to see three identical waiting faces, each demanding an explanation.

Could he tell them?

Shirou smiled weakly, already knowing the answer to that question. He had made his decision the moment he Traced Dyrnwyn. It was no longer the time for half-truths or deflected questions.

Most importantly, he had placed their safety above any consequences that could arise from the decision he had made, this included.

"There's a lot to tell," he explained slowly. "Let's head back to Beacon first."

He could trust them with the truth.

"I think there are certain things you need to know."

* * *

 **Omake: Huntsmen are just bigger swallows**

"Give up, and we won't need to hurt you," Shirou said sternly, the black falchion raised and pointed at the thief, who at present had his back to the wall. Ruby stood beside him, while large walls of stacked containers blocked off his path on both the left and right. "We can end this peacefully."

A low rumbling laugh echoed around the walls of metal, as the thief threw his head back and roared. "Oh man! This is too much," he guffawed. "Did you think I'm really trapped here? Really? Just how stupid can you kids be?"

"We're not kids!" Ruby exclaimed indignantly.

"I suppose not," Torchwick conceded. "After all, you're the first people I've met here that have forced me to fight seriously."

Shirou went on full alert when he detected a faint shift in posture of the man in the posh suit. It was subtle, something that would have passed undetected had anyone with less experience been there to see it. But for Shirou who had endured through the Holy Grail War, loud alarm bells blared within his mind incessantly.

' _What is he planning?'_

Torchwick grabbed the head of his cane and with a slow twist and an audible click, straightened the curved handle. Several pieces fell away to reveal a thinner handle wrapped in cerulean blue cord. Shifting one hand further down the shaft of the cane, the thief wore a smirk as he slowly pulled.

A shimmer caught the moonlight.

Shirou's eyes widened as Torchwick's cane fell away, revealing a long, thin blade within. The thief continued to pull away the shaft and, to Shirou's befuddlement, the blade kept growing until it was longer than the cane from which it had been concealed in.

The blade that emerged was roughly a metre and a half and despite the ridiculous length, the thief looked comfortable with the single-edged blade resting on one shoulder.

"Be suitably honoured that you get to see this." Torchwick's voice was solemn. "Few men have ever necessitated I use this. I should also apologise beforehand because like the few before you, you will not live to tell of this to anyone."

Shirou tightened the grip on Kanshou and Bakuya, his mind reeling as he took in the true name of that weapon. "We won't die that easily."

Torchwick chuckled. "Don't worry too much about that. People die when they are killed. That's just how the world works."

Grasping the long handle with both hands, Torchwick assumed a different stance, with his body turned to slightly face away from Shirou and Ruby, his hands raised until the blade was at eye level with the edge facing the sky, it's length parallel to the ground.

"Take this. My strongest technique."

Shirou grabbed Ruby and jumped back, already knowing what was coming and that they were too late to stop it.

" **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"**

It was just a simple sword technique. No magecraft was required for its execution. But it had been elevated to bordering the realms of True Magic through purely the skill of its wielder alone. A demonic attack where three strikes of the long katana were made simultaneously, forming a cage from which there was no escape.

"Rho Aias!"

The purple shield burst into existence, blocking the phantasmal swing from the right even if it shattered three of the five petals in the process, just as Shirou parried the one coming from his left with the black falchion. The curved Chinese blade shattered, yet it had been enough to negate the force of the blow.

The remaining overhead strike came down and, for reasons known only to the gods, missed Shirou's head as he twisted at the final moment, digging deep into his shoulder blade instead.

"Oh my, what a waste," Torchwick drawled, glancing down where his foot had caught on a bump in the concrete. "If not for this, you'd have been dead where you stood. But still, I must commend you for managing to block two of the strikes. I'm impressed. You have done well for one of your age. However, this seems to be your limit."

Shirou collapsed to the ground with a groan of pain as Ruby fretted over him with a look of panic.

Torchwick flicked the odachi to dislodge the blood on its length almost dismissively. Turning to leave now that his path was unhindered, he gave his parting words. "In the end, Huntsmen are just bigger swallows."

In the distance, a petite woman with multi-coloured hair and mismatched eyes unfurled a large banner on one of the containers, before whipping out a large brush and proceeding to paint with large strokes. Smirking with satisfaction once she was done, she hopped down from the container, bursting into a shower of mirror shards and leaving her message behind for all to see.

" **LEGEND OF THE SAMURAI"**

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Let's talk about the omake first. For those who don't understand the reference, in the official Japanese dub of RWBY, Roman Torchwick shares the same voice actor as our beloved gate guardian Assassin.

Okay, on to one point from last chapter. Why are you guys hitting the poor, innocent ice cream man? The ice cream man did nothing wrong!

*ahem*

So yeah. The flow of the story is still similar enough to events of canon, as I would like to think that no matter what people do, the hands of fate will still steer things to roughly a similar course. At least, that will be so for events that happen relatively early in the chronological timeline. All hail the butterfly effect.

Small changes can already be seen, however. Penny didn't get involved in the fight at the docks because the team did not have to search for a missing member on the day of the raid of the docks and accidentally bump into her again. Without her, taking down a bunch of aerial machineguns firing at them becomes that much more difficult. Especially when you realise that aside from Shirou, none of the other three have much that can deal with enemies at that range spewing a constant stream of lead at them.

Shirou's Reinforcement can only take him so far. Protection against blows, yes. Against things like fire, electricity or explosions from Dust? To a large extent probably. Against a near unending volley of bullets at high velocity? He'll probably run out of prana before the bullheads ran out of bullets had he tried to take it head on.

Since there was a skip in time between the events at the docks and the start of season 2, the next few chapters that I have in store will cover some events that I have put in that gap.

But first, I think Shirou has some explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

It had taken Team RXSE longer than they expected to get back to Beacon. The Vale police force had made their appearance sometime after Torchwick escaped; the blazing bullheads in the sky and the subsequent pillar of smoke had made for a rather conspicuous sight. The White Fang members still present were rounded up and sent off, while the police kept the team at the scene for questioning.

The officers had not been happy that Torchwick escaped, but considering that they had absolutely no information on the attempted robbery, they grudgingly acknowledged that the situation would have been far worse had the Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training had not intervened. In the end, the team had been dismissed after the police had finished documenting anything of note and given nothing more than a strict warning to inform the authorities in the future if they stumbled upon another robbery.

In addition, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had arrived soon after the police did, the former wearing that same knowing smile while the latter chastised the team about their apparent reckless behaviour in attempting to stop not just a prolific criminal, but also a known terrorist group on their own. Despite what they did, they got off relatively lightly, receiving only a week's worth of detentions with the Headmaster. Reflecting on their punishment, Shirou realised that things could have been a lot worse; at least they weren't having detention with Professor Goodwitch.

The four students shuffled back into their dorm where Yang immediately jumped into the shower, leaving the two disgruntled girls to protest outside the locked shower. Shirou noticed that each of the three exuded an air of expectation and mild impatience, given that he had refused to go into any detail until they returned to the privacy of their dorm.

After each took their turns in the shower, Shirou being the last for reasons that need not be mentioned, they settled down on the two lower beds as he went over the things he planned to tell them for the last time. He knew that the time would arrive when he would have to reveal his origins, and a part of him was relieved that it happened sooner rather than later when things could likely get a lot messier.

"Before I begin, I want you to promise me that whatever is mentioned here is not repeated to anyone else. Not your parents, not the professors or even the Headmaster," Shirou began, his demeanour calm but serious. The girls turned to one another with questioning gazes before turning back to him and, as one, nodding their assent.

Shirou's shoulders visibly relaxed as some of the tension he felt was lifted. "Thank you. I know that I'm asking a lot, but what I'm about to tell you is… important," he continued with a smile of gratitude. "It might be difficult for you to accept it, but I want you to know that whatever I am about to tell you is the absolute truth."

"Shirou, we just saw you set fire to five bullheads with one swing of a sword. I don't think anything you can tell us will top that," Yang replied flippantly, a casual grin adorning her features. "Come on, you can tell us. We're a team, you can trust us with whatever secret you're keeping."

Shirou sighed, exhaling slowly as he did. He highly doubted that Yang, or any of the three girls, expected what he was about to tell them.

"Alright. But before I explain about what happened earlier, I need to tell you something else." Shirou looked each of the three in the eyes, causing them to stiffen as they noticed the severity of his expression. Even the smile dropped from Yang's face as the blonde took in the hardness in his eyes and the pursing of his lips.

"These… abilities I showed, how I am able to make copies of weapons. It's not my Semblance."

He was greeted by three looks of confusion.

"Excuse me, Shirou, but could you repeat that?" Weiss responded. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

Shirou scratched the back of his head. "What I said is literal. What you have seen me do so far is not my Semblance but a different kind of power that exists."

Ruby, Yang and Weiss glanced at each other in confusion. He inhaled and paused.

"This power is something called magecraft."

"Err… Handsome, are you sure you're alright?" Yang asked doubtfully. "You didn't hit your head during the fighting, did you?"

He sighed. Just as he had expected. He did not think that they would just accept the truth even if he told it to them straight. In fact, had they actually accepted it outright, then he was certain that something was very wrong with this world he was in.

"Yang, I'm being serious."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Shirou found himself on the receiving end of three identical looks that were normally reserved for the mentally ill and he could not help but frown at that.

"Are you referring to magic?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No… well, okay. I guess you could call it magic."

"Can you prove it?" Weiss interjected. "I don't mean to doubt you, but it is really hard to believe what you're trying to tell us if you can't provide some form of evidence."

Shirou nodded. "I can. But first, I think we need to be on the same page. Weiss, I want to clarify that a person is only able to have one Semblance, right?"

"That's correct. There hasn't been a single recorded case in all of Remnant's history of a person with more than one Semblance," Weiss confirmed with a nod.

"And a Semblance is only capable of performing one single type of action. Like how you are only able to use glyphs or how Ruby can only enhance her movement. Some may be versatile but essentially a Semblance revolves around a specific set of actions."

"That's an adequate summation of what a Semblance does. Where are we going with this?"

He held up a hand to stop any further questions as he continued. "I'm telling you this because I intend to prove that my… abilities exceed what can be described as a Semblance. That by itself should be sufficient evidence of what I am telling you."

Standing up, he took a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the ground between the beds. In the time since returning from the battle against the White Fang, Shirou had given it some thought. He needed a method that would at least be able to convince the rational side of his teammates of his words, and finally narrowed it down the just one that he could safety pull off without causing unnecessary damage. Such were the problems of having a combat-oriented magecraft.

Three sets of curious eyes looked at it, only to see a generic, blank sheet of paper, the likes of which they used to take notes with during classes.

"Okay? And?" Yang could not help but blurt out. "It's a paper."

Wordlessly, Shirou placed one finger on the paper and, channelling prana through the digit, he slowly drew out a single rune in the shape of a lightning bolt, the single runic letter for Sowilo glowing softly on the thin sheet. The moment he withdrew his finger, it burst into flames that disappeared the moment every last scrap of the paper had burnt to ash, surprisingly leaving the carpeted floor beneath it apparently untouched.

This was something that he had picked up from the Counter Guardian who had learnt the basics of runes during his time as a human and before being drafted into the Counter Force. Archer had done so out of pure practicality, for rare situations that required a different approach from what his Traced swords could provide. Indeed, before becoming a Counter Guardian, EMIYA's selection of tools had been significantly smaller, necessitating the use of other such methods from time to time.

Understandably, being who he was, Emiya Shirou was and would always be bad at runes. But it was a general enough type of magecraft that even someone as specialised as him could at least finish a simple two or three-letter runic array, albeit with some difficulty and more time than it would take almost anyone else.

He looked back up to see Yang's mouth hanging open. "If my Semblance allows me to recreate weapons, then how does that explain what I just did? In what way is this similar to copying weapons?"

Beside her, Weiss' eyes had widened, her mouth opening and closing, unable to form any words.

"Cool…" Unlike the other two, Ruby's eyes were sparkling. "Do something else!"

Unable to hide a satisfied smile, Shirou walked over to the table and picked up Ruby's empty mug. Putting it on the ground, he slowly drew a symbol that vaguely resembled an inverted 'L' in the air above it. As he completed the symbol for Laguz, a transparent liquid materialised out of the air and trickled down into the mug until it was filled to the brim. Picking up the mug and careful not to spill any of its contents, Ruby took a tentative sip before nodding happily.

"It's water."

Still wearing a look of disbelief, Yang snatched the mug and brought it to her lips. A few seconds later, she returned it with a conflicted expression.

"Yeah, it's definitely water." She slowly turned to Shirou, seemingly unsure of how to respond. "I don't know what to say. This is unreal."

"I understand. I didn't think it would be easy for you to accept what I had to tell, so I had to resort to showing it you to. It is the truth. All this is real."

"Wait!" Ruby's arm shot out as she pointed at Shirou. "Didn't you tell us in initiation that your Semblance was creating weapons?"

Shirou smiled awkwardly. "I never said that it was my Semblance, Ruby. All I said was that my ability let me copy weapons I own. Nothing in that statement was false, and I never once mentioned the word 'Semblance'."

Shirou shrunk slightly when Ruby glared fiercely at him in response to his answer.

"Then what about your actual Semblance?" Yang cut in abruptly.

Shirou scratched his head. "Well… I guess you could say that I don't have one."

Yang and Ruby blinked, before identical looks of recognition appeared on their faces.

"Oh, you haven't unlocked it yet?" Yang nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Shirou opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again after a brief hesitation. When he thought about it, his Reality Marble was probably close enough that, by Remnant's standards, it could easily be considered a Semblance of sorts with how it reflected the inner workings of his very soul. Not that he knew entirely how a Reality Marble worked, and what little he did know would only make him sound as though he were describing a Semblance anyway.

' _I'll reveal the details of Unlimited Blade Works another time. As it is I'm already springing more than enough things on them.'_

"So, you use magic," Weiss repeated slowly, as though testing the words as she spoke. "Okay, say that we believe that after your demonstration. How are you able to use it? And how long have you been using magic?"

"I learnt of it and begun practicing its use roughly ten years ago," Shirou replied awkwardly. "We will never finish if we get into that story right now. I'll tell you about it another day. As for how. I don't actually know the specifics. It's goes beyond my knowledge, but in short, anyone who wishes to perform, well, magecraft has to possess something called magic circuits within their body. It acts as a channel that allows the body to process magical energy and turn it into a fuel of sorts for the spells or rituals they are performing."

"That is… certainly something new," Weiss said. "Then can you tell use more about this magic you speak of? Honestly, before today, I'd never have believed it if someone told me that magic is real. Mind you, I still don't really believe it does."

"It's actually called thaumaturgy, or magecraft," Shirou explained. "As of now, I don't know of anyone else in Vale that is capable of performing it. Even where I come from, very few people knew it existed."

"Magecraft? How is that different from magic? Actually, aren't they just the same thing?" It was Ruby's turn to ask, the young girl somehow taking it in the easiest among all three, seemingly unfazed by the revelations and instead drunk it up like a fish to water.

"It's… similar. Close but they refer to different things entirely," Shirou responded haltingly. This was not an area he knew particularly well, and even Archer for all his worldly knowledge, never truly bothered to understand the intricacies of magecraft beyond the practical applications. He was constrained to the knowledge imparted to him by Tohsaka, or that which Archer had picked up in his travels.

"Could you elaborate on that?" The question by Weiss brought about rapid nodding from the other two and a sigh from Shirou. Seems that he would have to continue with that line of conversation after all. He would have to see just how far his limited understanding could take him.

"Magecraft refers to the recreation of phenomena accomplishable through science but with the application of magical energy. For example, someone might be able to create a fireball, but the same end result of creating fire can be achieved through a lighter, or even as simple as a piece of flint or fire Dust," he explained, getting looks of understanding from the girls.

"Magic on the other hand, is the creation of true miracles, things that are unachievable in a given era, regardless of the amount of time and resources one uses to try and achieve it. Things thought to be impossible like time travel, for example. There are said to be five True Magics with only two that remain with any living practitioners. I don't know any specifics beyond that. I never did bother learning much about these topics and even if I did, it wasn't like I could just walk into a library to read up on it."

"I suppose we can get skip that," Weiss conceded, wearing a notably dissatisfied expression.

"What do you mean another time?" Yang demanded. "Shirou just told us that there are people in this world who can time travel! Aren't you interested to know more about that?"

"I don't know the details myself, and time travel was just an example," Shirou protested. "I don't even know if it counts as a True Magic but that was just a theory. Almost nobody aside from the person using the Magic knows how it works. I can prove that magecraft exists, and you've already seen that I can perform a diverse range of abilities with it, but I'm definitely not an expert. There is a lot that I don't know."

"Boo. Boring," Yang called, sticking her tongue out.

Shirou felt the familiar tug on his sleeve and turned to Ruby. "If there are only two remaining Magics and one of them could be time travel, what is the other one?"

Shirou racked his brain for the requisite information for several seconds. "I don't know much about it, except that it has something to do with pulling energy from parallel worlds," he admitted with a helpless shrug. For all the good Archer's arm was, it did not provide an all-encompassing wealth of knowledge, and he was still nowhere close to accessing the full throve of Archer's knowledge despite the progress he had already made on that front.

"It's fine if you don't know. All that aside, let's get back on point," Weiss resumed, coughing once into a closed fist. "What about your magi… magecraft?" She corrected herself at the last moment, sticking to the terminology Shirou had used. "What does it do exactly?"

"I did not lie when I said that I am able to recreate any weapon I own," Shirou replied with a wry smile. "But I think the word 'own' has a different meaning from what you believe."

Holding out his hand, Shirou quickly traced a copy of Weiss' rapier and handed the Projection to the wide-eyed girl. Weiss looked over the copy of Myrtenaster with a trained eye, inspecting every detail before handing it back to Shirou, confirming that it was indeed, from her perspective, a perfect replica of her Dust rapier. With just a nudge of his mind, he dispelled the Projection, turning it back into blue motes of light.

"My magecraft is known as Tracing. Any weapon I have seen and am able to comprehend is available for me to recreate, for the blueprint of the weapon is stored within my mind. If I need it, I can just call it out at any time."

"So you don't need the weapon on you to make a copy of it?"

"I don't."

"What about the weapons themselves? I assume they don't necessarily run on Dust."

"The simple answer is that they don't. My magecraft is especially aligned to bladed objects, so anything from a mundane kitchen knife to swords owned by particularly famous individuals in the past that I happened to have seen before are recorded within my inner world. While the majority of the weapons I possess have no abilities, there are a number like the one I used that are imbued with certain attributes."

"Famous individuals?" Ruby murmured, before her eyes widened. "The weapons of heroes?"

"You mean legendary weapons?" Yang asked, raising one eyebrow when Shirou nodded. "Now I definitely know that you're on some kind of drug. You're telling us that the fire sword you used at the docks was some legendary hero's sword?"

"That's correct."

Seeing Shirou's solemn expression, Yang let her head drop. "Great. This is unbelievable."

"Just how powerful are the weapons you can create?" Weiss pressed on, her curiosity piqued. "Can you show us a few examples? Maybe in the Emerald Forest?"

"A demonstration is definitely not a good idea. I don't want the authorities coming when a large part of the forest turns into a wasteland overnight. As for how powerful, I think that is something you're better off not knowing," Shirou replied uncomfortably.

"Shirou, I thought you're here to tell us the truth," Ruby retorted with a pout. She continued to glare at him until Shirou averted his gaze with a defeated sigh.

He scratched his head. "Fine, fine. I have some weapons which allow me to destroy an entire army or entire fortress with a single stroke. But using that will burn through everything I have. Think of it like using all your Aura up for just a single powerful attack."

"Entire army?" Weiss repeated skeptically. "Is there any kind of estimate as to how many will be caught up in that attack?"

"Probably three hundred? Five if I really push it."

Ruby and Yang gaped at him in disbelief, while Weiss' eyes blinked rapidly. "Three… three hundred?" The heiress stuttered. "That would normally take an entire company of Atlesian Paladins! And you can do that by yourself?"

"In theory, yes, but I'll likely be paralysed for a few days after using it in addition to receiving severe internal injuries. Not something I want to experience."

Weiss' face drained, turning the colour of her namesake with Ruby's following suit shortly after.

Yang whistled. "That's badass. Are you the only one who can use those weapons? Or can anyone do it after you create them?"

Shirou shook his head. "The same principle applies to the weapons. Anyone without magic circuits will be unable to utilise the powers that lie within the weapons I possess. For anyone else, they'll be little more than an exceptionally well-crafted weapon that is near impossible to dull or chip."

He had been briefed on what Doctor Oobleck had discovered. In all honesty, considering how the technology on Remnant was even able to quantify the amount of Aura a person possessed when said energy was linked inexplicably to a person's soul, he really should not have been surprised that the machines at Beacon could detect the presence of magic circuits.

"You keep saying 'magic circuit'. But what exactly is that?"

"Magic circuits are an extension of the soul that produces and processes magical energy, known as Od. But while I say that they are an extension of the soul, they also appear within the body as a physical construct that closely resemble the nervous system in its structure."

"This magical energy sounds similar to Aura in a sense," Weiss murmured thoughtfully. "Couldn't Aura act as a substitute?"

"I've never tested it, but in the case where it does work yet your Aura is insufficient, using one of my weapons could very well lead to the user's death due to the weapon forcibly draining all of his available Aura. I don't think it is worth the risk."

"Oh…" Ruby looked to the ground in abject disappointment. While not to the same extent, Yang and Weiss both shared the same expression as Ruby. It was not really surprising, Shirou admitted to himself. Anyone would be tempted by the possibility of that much power.

"Some weapons give passive effects so I suppose anyone can use those."

Ruby perked up again. "What kind of effects?"

Shirou pointed to the black and white blades he always carried on him. "Kanshou and Bakuya increases the wielder's resistance to physical injuries and, for reasons I don't fully understand, work better against Grimm due to them having anti-monster properties."

Narrowing his eyes, he began listing off other weapons he had that possessed similar effects. Many were weapons he gleaned when that unnamed, injured blond man who had appeared during the final day of the War and had begun attacking Saber Alter in a rage. The Servant-like person had merely used the weapons as disposable projectiles, seemingly uncaring about the innate abilities of the countless Noble Phantasms he had. Had he actually use the abilities of the weapons he produced, the fight that day might have gone in a very different direction.

"Ame-no-Ohabari has an increased cutting power against enemies or objects made of fire, Járngreipr gives a passive strength boost, Harpe inflicts wounds that cannot be healed except by normal means…"

"Hold it right there! What do you mean cannot be healed?" Yang demanded, unknowingly interrupting Shirou in her rush.

"That just means that even magecraft cannot heal wounds inflicted by the blade. Any injuries would have to rely on the body's natural healing process. I assume that means that even the use of Aura to speed up recovery would not work."

Again, Shirou felt a familiar tugging on his sleeve. "Do you… Do you have Frostmourne?" The young reaper asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Frost-what?"

Yang sighed as she covered her eyes with one hand. "Ignore her, Handsome. Rubes played too many fantasy games when we were younger. That weapon featured in one of them. It's not a real thing."

Ruby puffed out her cheeks in indignation. "Fine! It's just a game. But all those weapons we used to read about in stories must be real."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Rubes, you know that fairy tales, myths and legends are nothing more than stories that someone made up ages ago. Tell her, Weiss."

"I'd have to agree with Yang on this. Ruby, those are just stories. You can't expect Shirou to have such things… even if magic used to be something from said stories as well."

"Actually…" Shirou began with a quiet chuckle. "That's not entirely accurate."

"What do you mean?" Yang looked at him questioningly as she turned her attention to him, slightly peeved that he was, in effect, refuting her statement. "You're telling me that legends are real?"

"Legends and stories tend to begin from a real event or person, but get embellished by poets and writers over the ages when their stories are retold. Some details are added, and some are removed, but at the core of the legend is usually a truth, a real person who once lived and performed deeds worthy of being spoken of. Many of the weapons I have are thought to be nothing more than a myth by the majority of people where I come from, but they definitely existed at some point."

Ruby perked up, while Yang and Weiss' stares were inscrutable.

"Seriously?"

"I have no reason to lie."

Ruby crossed her arms while scrunching her face up in thought. The next moment, she reopened her eyes. "Shirou, then does Caled… Caled… how do you pronounce it? Caledfwlch? Yeah, that's it. Does Caledfwlch exist?"

Shirou looked at his partner in mild shock. "Where did you hear that name from?" He asked.

"Oh. It's in an old story about a king. Nobody knows if he really existed or not since no one ever discovered where exactly his kingdom was located, but he was supposed to have wielded this legendary holy sword that granted him certain victory," Ruby explained enthusiastically. Her mood turned down immediately after. "At the end of the story, he was betrayed and died and the sword was lost. It was a sad story."

"If no one could find evidence of his rule, then it's probably just a myth, Rubes."

"It's real," Shirou smiled wistfully, his reply actually surprising the girls. "I don't know where you heard that story from, but that sword certainly existed at one point in time, even if it went by a different name in the stories I normally read about it. I have seen it myself once before. But it is impossible for a copy of that sword to be made."

"What? But why?"

"It's a divine construct, an object not made by human hands. Because of that, no one can ever make a proper copy, and even a degraded one will likely result in the death of the one attempting it."

' _I was as good as dead back then, so I guess tracing a partial copy did nothing but accelerate the inevitable.'_

On another note, he would have to find out how a legend from his world somehow made it into Remnant.

"Aww…" Ruby murmured. "That sucks."

Immediately after saying that, her mouth widened in a long yawn as she blinked several times in rapid succession. Just seeing that action made Shirou stifle one of his own.

Weiss stood up, the sudden movement getting her the attention of her three teammates. "It seems that we're all tired from earlier. Let's call it a night and get a proper rest. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. Good work. I think all of us did well for our first unofficial mission."

A faint smile split her lips. "And thank you Shirou. I want to believe that you're telling the truth so don't get this the wrong way. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that there's so much to swallow right now. I know you already showed us proof of it but I… I think I need a bit more time."

Shirou nodded in understanding and gratitude.

Frankly, the responses he received were already better than he had envisioned. Ruby just seemed to accept everything as though it were a normal occurrence and, from what he knew about his partner, that did not surprise him in the slightest. Yang looked like she was warring between believing and wanting to smack herself awake from whatever dream she was in. As for Weiss… he had no clue where in the acceptance process she was in.

The reason he went for a logical appeal was mainly to convince Weiss, the one he had expected to have the greatest difficulty accepting the fact that magecraft existed. After his little demonstration, she too appeared conflicted, possibly due to being unable to find a logical explanation that could refute his claims, yet still being unable to accept it as fact.

' _I'm probably going to get a whole lot of questions from her in the next few days,'_ Shirou thought with a shake of his head. _'I guess it was a good idea not to spring the entire truth on them, because there is no way they would believe that I'm not originally from Remnant.'_

Now that he was paying attention, he could feel the fatigue from the battle taking root. Even if he had not used Dyrnwyn to its fullest potential, what he did was still draining on his reserves. Ruby climbed up into her bunk bed as Yang did the same on the other side of the room. Looking down at Weiss, Ruby asked hopefully.

"Hey Weiss. Does that mean you're not angry anymore about the plan?"

Weiss scowled in response.

0-0-0

Sun Wukong leapt from building to building. He had helped out to the best of his ability, but the bullheads' arrival was his signal to get out. He was not staying and getting more holes in his person than a roll of swiss cheese. Nevertheless, the night had been fun. He had gotten his fill of smacking around a bunch of bad guys, after all. All in a day's work.

A shadow loomed in front of him and he braked hard, skidding and stumbling as he stopped in front of the cloaked and masked individual.

"Whoa! Didn't see you there," he greeted cheerfully. 'Hey again, black mask guy! I didn't get to say it before, but that outfit really pulls off the whole 'dark and mysterious' look."

No response.

"Say something, man! Look, I did just like I promised, okay? I went to the unloading bay, and I helped those guys from Beacon deal with the White Fang. Sure, I didn't stay until the end but no one's crazy enough to take on a bunch of machine gun-mounted bullheads."

No response.

"This is starting to get one-sided, don't you think? And I can't even tell if you're sleeping under that thing."

Before Sun could utter even another syllable, the shadow fell over the edge of the building. With wide eyes, Sun dashed to the edge only to see an empty street.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even get your number!"

0-0-0

"…and that's all we have about the White Fang's attempted attack. Stay tuned for more details during our recap of the headline news at noon."

Four heads slowly rotated from the large screen broadcasting the day's news to fix the sheepish quartet opposite them with hard stares.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Nora yelled, slamming her hands on the table and gaining several stares from the students around them. Not that she cared in the slightest.

"What Nora meant to say, is that what you did was very dangerous and you should have considered asking for help," Ren added in a level tone. He wore his usual look of disinterest, but there was a certain hard gleam to his eyes as he spoke.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologised. "We didn't want to get you guys into trouble."

"There were many ways it could have went wrong, even if we did successfully foil the White Fang operation. The Vale police could have decided to charge us with damage of public property, or the Headmaster could have handed a much worse punishment for acting out on our own. If you did help us, then you might have been liable for any of those along with us," Weiss reasoned.

"On the flipside, things could have gone badly for you," Pyrrha countered. "What if there had been more White Fang present? Or what if they had explosives and other lethal weapons you hadn't account for? Things could always have gone differently from what you planned. You could have died there yesterday if you were not so lucky."

The table was silent as Pyrrha continued. "What is the point of it all if you lose your lives in the process? Would that have been worth it?"

' _No. It wouldn't.'_

But they would not have been able to convince Ruby otherwise. Not when Yang had supported her decision and would back her all the way. They might have stopped the plan from going ahead had Yang not agreed to it, but the moment she did, there was nothing even the two remaining voices of reason could do.

There certainly was merit in Pyrrha's words. Had they brought their sister team along, the fight would likely have gone a lot easier. Not only would they have less issues with the White Fang, even the problem with the bullheads might have been resolved without him resorting to Tracing. In truth, they had not exactly considered calling Team JNPR for the fight and only in hindsight did they realise they could have done so. But after acknowledging the problems they could have gotten into for their role in the fight that had destroyed a sizeable portion of Vale's container port, they were glad that they had not involved them in their troubles, even if they had gotten off with a metaphorical slap on the wrist.

"Ruby, we're more than willing to help if you had asked us," Jaune spoke, uncharacteristically serious. "So the next time something like this happens, call us. I don't care what kind of problem it is and consequences be damned, we'll be there for you guys."

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby smiled in gratitude.

The teams parted after they finished their breakfast, Team JNPR heading into Vale while Team RXSE decided to stay in Beacon. They had an inkling that the Vale police would not be happy to see them around so soon after the previous night's activities. Appearing in the city would only cause undue stress for the law enforcement personnel who were already on high alert.

"So, Shirou, who else knows about your magic?" Ruby asked after they returned, each settling down in a comfortable position to resume the conversation they had the previous night.

At Weiss' request for him to display more examples of his magecraft, Shirou had performed Reinforcement on several objects, ranging from a porcelain teacup to a piece of paper, before telling Yang to try breaking them.

The blonde was more than happy to oblige.

The result was the teacup embedded in the wall without receiving so much as a scratch when Yang threw it, while the other everyday items took significantly more effort than she expected in order to even damage. The paper proved to be untearable, and bent in the same way a steel plate would when Yang applied pressure.

Using the same items, Shirou demonstrated that Reinforcement did not simply enhance the physical strength of the objects but also improved other aspects. With the piece of paper as his prime example, he attempted to light it on fire or soak it in water, but through it all, it remained as it was, neither showing signs of burn or deformation from moisture.

Weiss simply watched in silence with one hand cupping her chin, her eyes narrowed in an analytical gaze. Once Yang had given up trying to break the objects, Weiss just sighed and stated that there was little doubt left in her mind that Shirou was telling the truth after the extremely broad range of abilities he had shown.

She still looked as though a part of her was doubtful.

It was going to be a work in progress.

Which led them to the grilling session they were presently holding, mainly so that Ruby and Weiss could wring out as much details as they could from Shirou about his magecraft.

"So far, only the three of you. I've not told anyone else, and unless there is someone in Vale who has met another magus before, no one should know about it."

"What about other users of this magi-thingy?" Yang asked, propping her head up with one hand as she reclined on her bed. "You said not everyone can use it. How many are there?"

Shirou just shrugged. "I don't know the exact number since most families of magi are somewhat reclusive, but probably only in the low thousands? The more traditional ones tend to keep to themselves and focus on their research."

"Research?" Weiss reacted to the word, looking on with interest.

"Traditional magi focus on seeking greater knowledge, usually by focusing their work into rediscovering aspects of their magecraft that had been lost. They see magecraft as something that can lead them to their eventual goal of attaining access to the Root. I guess you can say that people like me are considered heretics because we treat magecraft as tools to be used and nothing more."

"Sounds like a bunch of snobs." Yang grinned, getting a soft chuckle and a shake of the head from Shirou.

"That is actually a pretty accurate description of traditional magi."

"But you said that you are different from them." Weiss pointed out. "What did you mean by that?"

"My adoptive father was the one who taught me what little I know," Shirou explained. "Dad was considered unorthodox because he treated magecraft as just a means to an end, instead of it being an end in itself. He was not exactly the best teacher and I did things wrong for many years. But even then, my magecraft is limited to just one area. I will never be proficient in anything other than Tracing and Reinforcement, no matter how hard I try."

Seeing that he was expected to expand on that, Shirou continued. "Magecraft is generally dictated by an individual's Element and Origin. Elements denote affinity to certain types of spells, like fire or water. An Origin is like a direction or driving force for that individual that influences their actions. A magus' Element and Origin will affect both the magnitude and scope of magecraft that he can perform. My Element and Origin are both Sword, which make it almost effortless for me to perform any magecraft related to swords or bladed weapons, and almost impossible for me to do anything else unless the magecraft in question is extremely basic."

Nearby, Weiss was dutifully taking notes as Shirou spoke, scribbling rapidly as he explained concepts alien to their understanding of the world. Her behaviour was reminiscent of when they attended a lecture by one of the professors, something Shirou noted with a smile.

"You don't have to do that, you know?" He told her jokingly. "This is not a lesson."

"Yes, but this will provide me with something that I can think about. Like I said yesterday, I need some time and going over all these will help. So far what you've told us all seems to fit together in a very… structured manner, which is surprising because when one thinks of magic, they usually see it as something unrestraint and flexible."

"Well, magecraft is closely linked to how natural phenomena works, so it will have to follow the rules applied by the world."

"When you put it that way, I suppose it does make sense."

"This is getting boring," Yang remarked with a yawn.

"I think this is interesting," Ruby countered. "It's like those fantasy games where you encounter an old man NPC early on who will explain all the worldly mechanics to you when you poke him. The game's not fun if you know nothing about how things work."

"Ruby, that's being rude to Shirou."

"Oh. Sorry, Shirou."

Shirou just brushed it aside with a good-natured laugh.

"By the way you describe them, there is at least a large enough number of these magi. Large enough for a sort of community or shared knowledge of each other at least," Weiss pointed out. "How is it none of us have ever heard of magecraft before today?"

"Traditional magi not only keep their research a secret, but collectively work to keep the existence of magecraft a secret from the world. There are known spells for wiping memories, even if I can't perform it myself."

Ruby's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would they do that? Wouldn't magecraft help more people if they knew how to use it?"

"No. And there is a good reason for it. Magecraft is not an infinite resource. The more people in the world who use it, the weaker it becomes. Just as an example, let's say there is a spell that allows you to create a thousand bullets out of nothing."

"Ooh. Does that spell actually exist?" Ruby's eyes shone.

Shirou shook his head. "It's just an example. You can't create something out of nothing with magecraft. There will always be a cost involved. But that's beside the point. To continue what I was saying, if you're the only person in the entire world who knows that spell, then you can create a thousand bullets every time. But say that someone else knows the same spell and uses it. Each of you will only get five hundred bullets. If four people use it, each gets only two hundred and fifty. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"I understand," Weiss affirmed. "They do not let others know lest their own spells become weaker."

"That is essentially the reason, yes."

Weiss tapped the pages with a soft drumming of her fingertips before noticing a little detail he had neglected to expand on.

"Shirou, what is this Root you mentioned earlier?"

"I don't know. The best I can say is that it exists outside of time and space and is virtually inaccessible. I can't tell you more other than that many are willing to risk their lives just to even glimpse it for a second. Sorry, but there is a lot that I don't know. My adoptive father didn't exactly want me to learn magecraft, so when I finally got him to teach me, he only gave a simple rundown of how things worked and how to perform it."

Weiss grumbled, but did not pursue the issue.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "If it was something so powerful, why would he not want you to learn it?"

"Because he did not want me to experience the same things he did in his lifetime," Shirou replied, his voice sombre as he recounted the rare times Kiritsugu talked about his experiences. These were supplemented by knowledge that Archer had attained later in life, either at the times he happened to pass through the Mage's Association or by meeting other magi on his travels. A chance encounter with Lord El-Melloi II, also known as Waver Velvet and the last surviving Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War, had enabled Archer to learn a bit about the former Magus Killer's activities during the previous war.

"To be a magus is to walk with death," Shirou continued. "A magus will never know if the spell they are using might backfire due to a careless mistake, if the magecraft they are attempting worked differently from what they expected, or even the possibility of dying to a rival magus or assassin who covet the research they are working on. A magus' life will inevitably be fraught with danger. Dad's life was no different, filled with tragedy due to the things he did. He lost everything he fought for, and in the end, died a slow and painful death due to a curse. He never did tell me why, but I believe he did not wish the same end on me."

He gave a dry laugh. "Not that I listened at the time. Back then I was only a kid, and all I wanted was to learn magecraft from him. So I pestered him until he finally gave in."

Ruby and Yang laughed, while even Weiss cracked a smile as they tried to imagine a younger Shirou doing such a thing. Despite how different the image was from the Shirou of the present, they somehow were not surprised by the fact. It did seem rather fitting.

"What other types of magecraft are there?" Ruby asked curiously.

"There are a lot, but none that I know much about. I'm far too specialised to be capable of performing any other branches with any level of proficiency. What I showed you yesterday is called runes. It's a very old and basic type of magecraft that involves invoking certain letters to convey specific effects. It's one of the few I can actually perform, even if I'm pretty bad at it. There is jewel magecraft where energy is stored into gemstones for future use. Formalcraft is a form of ritual that pull mana from the surroundings instead of using the energy of the magus. Then there are curses which work by imposing negative or even debilitating effects on the targets. I could continue but there are just too many types for me to list."

Weiss put her pen down after recording all that with a mind to start reading up on stories and fables in her own time. That Shirou confirmed the legitimacy of certain stories meant that some might have links to magecraft, especially after learning that the fairy tale Ruby read was actually of a real person. "On that topic, I assume you won't be using any of your magecraft or swords extensively?"

Shirou shook his head. "Some of them could possibly be passed off as Dust-powered weapons if I limit their abilities. But most are far too destructive. From what I've seen of Semblances, even if they happen to be enhanced with Dust, they are still unable to replicate the destructive force a Noble Phantasm can create. It would be best if I did not draw too much attention to myself."

"That would be prudent," Weiss agreed. "It does seem unfair to you, but it seems that you'll have to keep hiding it for now."

"Aww. I wanted to see more of Shirou's weapons," Ruby complained.

"I can always show them to you without using their abilities."

"Really? Yay!" His partner cheered, before levelling a finger at him. "Now that we know of your secret, you don't need to do your secret night-time training anymore! That's why you always go hide somewhere right? So that people don't see you using your funny magic."

"Ruby, I still need some quiet time for my meditation," Shirou explained. "Due to some extenuating circumstances, I don't have access to a majority of the weapons I own. I need these sessions to help me unlock them."

"Oh so _that's_ why you kept disappearing at night," Yang remarked, now resorting to playing with her hair to stem her boredom.

"I'll allow that," Ruby conceded. "But! Only if you let me see all your new toys. I meant weapons! Oh! And I want to see all that you have right now too."

"That won't be possible."

"Why not?"

"Because I lost count of how many I have after the first fifty thousand."

All activity ground to a halt around Shirou. He looked up to see the pen fall from Weiss' numb fingers and land at her feet. She made no effort to pick it up. Yang stared back at him with an open mouth and was stiff as a statue. As for Ruby, Shirou could almost see the steam curling out of her ears as her brain went into overdrive. With a gurgle, she flopped onto the ground in a limp heap.

Shirou cocked his head in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

0-0-0

Shirou sighed as he sat down in his usual spot in the clearing behind Beacon's compound. The day had been long, as Weiss continued to bombard him with question after question for hours, her intellectual curiosity proving near insatiable.

Perhaps, it was her way to determine by herself if he was telling the truth. To acquire information in such quantity that she could either then accept or disprove his claims.

' _That girl may someday be the death of me.'_ He thought with a wry smile.

Crossing his legs and regulating his breathing, he quickly delved into his mind. The process had been difficult when he first started, but after several months, he now found it much easier. On a good day, he might even recover a handful or so weapons from Archer's memories after about an hour or so. Truly, he had come a long way from the times he struggled to retrieve even one proper Noble Phantasm.

Not that he could use all of them. Many of the weapons had abilities that would drain him dry if he attempted to use them outside his Reality Marble. This was hampered by the fact that progress on unlocking it had been painfully slow. For reasons he could not comprehend, he had reached a sort of dead end. In a way, it was frustrating that his greatest weapon, his inner world itself, was unavailable to him. Even if he could fill it up, that served no purpose if he was unable to enact the Unlimited Blade Works.

Shirou rid his mind of such thoughts, they did nothing but prove to be nothing more than a distraction in times like this.

The most noteworthy weapon he glimpsed on this night as he searched deeper for Archer's memories was one he was familiar with. Nearly every Japanese would have at least heard of the sword. Even before witnessing the blade in Archer's memories, he already knew its name, a testament to the fame that surrounded its legend. The weapon itself was said to still exist and, were it to be true, would make it among the oldest surviving Noble Phantasms in the modern era. Taken from the body of the eight-headed serpent and passed among the hands of the gods, it was eventually bestowed upon a warrior, who discovered its powers while escaping from his enemies.

"Heya Shirou."

He opened his eyes with a start as he looked up into silver eyes.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" This was unusual. His partner had never approached him during one of his sessions, usually keeping to their dorm to let him practice in peace.

"I couldn't sleep after all the things that happened," Ruby confessed with a cheerful smile. "So I thought I'd come and find you."

Her expression quickly turned into one of panic. "Oh no! Was I disturbing?"

Shirou chuckled and shifted to the side, giving her space to sit beside him. Ruby wore only her tank top and pants, looking as though she had not bothered changing out of her sleeping attire.

"Not at all. I was taking a break anyway." It might as well serve as a break now that his concentration was broken. Still, his search that night had already bore its fruit.

"Are you worried that Yang and Weiss won't accept what you told them?" Ruby asked softly. "Don't worry about them. Yang just needs a couple days to sleep it over. You know how she rolls with the flow. She'll get over it. And I think deep down Weiss probably already accepted it all, even if she doesn't realise it yet. Just give them a bit of space while they work it out."

Shirou closed his eyes briefly. That was good to hear.

"You know," Ruby said, tucking her knees to her chest as she hugged her legs. "I'm really happy that you told us your secret."

Shirou hummed, occasionally glancing at his partner who was rocking back and forth.

"Somehow, it feels like there's this wall between you and the rest of us that has been broken down. Like you're finally closer to the team."

"Was it really that bad?" He asked, scratching his head awkwardly. He never felt that way but then again, he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife around, a fact he had been forced to admit after observing some of his own actions through Archer's eyes.

"They didn't say anything, but I think both Yang and Weiss could feel it."

' _Okay. Maybe it was quite bad.'_

"I really want things to keep getting better from now on," Ruby said with a bright smile. "No more secrets, okay?"

Shirou returned the smile, even if he knew that it would be a false one. "Alright."

There was still some things that he had not told them.

' _One day, I'll definitely tell you guys everything. I promise that.'_

Her smile just became wider. "So… wanna show me what new weapons you got?" She asked excitedly.

Obliging, he held his hand out and traced a double-edged steel sword that had a slightly whitish sheen, quite unlike most of the traditional single-edged blades that Japan was known for. At Ruby's behest, he told her the story behind the sword, how it first originated in the world from the corpse of a divine serpent, how it was said to have been passed among gods, and how it finally made its way into the hands of man over the centuries. Her eyes shone at the tales of the sword's power, and marvelled at the fact that gods and divine serpents actually existed, lamenting that she would never get a chance to see any.

Shirou was about to reach the part of the story where the sword had been designated as one of the Imperial Regalia when he felt a soft weight on his shoulder. Turns out, Ruby had drifted off to sleep along the way despite how excited she had initially been to hear about the sword's history. He was never really good at telling stories in a way that was not boring for the listener. Her chest rose and fell in slow rhythmic motions as she slumbered with a peaceful little smile.

Dispelling the ancient blade, Shirou gently shifted until he caught the younger girl, effortlessly lifting her in his arms as he quietly made his way back to their dorm, careful not to wake her up. It was fortunate that he had not run into any other student, for he would have made for a rather questionable sight.

Actually getting into their room was another problem, as Shirou found himself forced to put his partner down before reaching into his pocket for his scroll. Slinking in, he breathed a sigh of relief to see that the room's two other inhabitants were already fast asleep. He stood on tiptoe as he placed Ruby up into her bunkbed, silently wondering for the umpteenth time why they had decided on such a contraption. Shirou smiled as Ruby tossed about, unconsciously finding comfort in her own bed.

That night, Shirou found himself once again on that hill of swords.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello to any new readers, and welcome back for those who have been following this fic of mine all this time. Thank you all for your reviews and for reading.

Perhaps the best way to start would be to explain my reasons for including the reveal, especially at this timing. Two main reasons really. The first is that I want the team to really be cohesive. For that to happen, there needs to be trust. There will come a point in the story where Shirou will be forced to reveal the truth about himself and his abilities, and I personally prefer that to be earlier rather than later. So I reasoned that it would be better for Shirou to get it out early, so that things start to get better from here on between him and the team.

Second reason is much simpler. This is the part of the story where their original 4th member (Blake) reveals, whether willingly or not, the truth about herself. I wanted at least a slight parallel in the events that take place. Not a very good reason but yeah. This one's more for artistic purposes, while the first reason is more a practical one in terms of story building.

Frankly I had considered a number of places in the timeline to put this reveal, but after thinking over it, this one still felt the most natural once I factored in the speed of story progression as well as the events I planned out ahead of this.

About the things Shirou explained, they're pretty much all basic stuff. Nowhere will I give him knowledge of advanced magecraft, especially those he is unable to use. Simple concepts like elements, origins, magic circuits are all things he would either already have a general idea about, or which he gained from Archer's arm. The types of magecraft he listed were all used by participants of the Grail War, so he would have at least seen those varieties himself. Even with a fraction of the knowledge of a being who had lived countless lifetimes, Shirou doesn't just become a walking encyclopaedia when it comes to magic related stuff.

And yeah. He's not gonna go "I'm from another world!" That there is a straight road to either a mental asylum or a dissection table. And like I mentioned in the chapter, there is no way Shirou can prove that. Magecraft he can prove, but that he was from another world? Unless Shirou suddenly learns the Second Magic and opens a portal to the Nasuverse, that's not happening. But if someone unearths a Stargate on Remnant… just kidding. Let's not go there.

On one more detail, I've never seen any example in canon of anyone with more than one Semblance or even a hint of that being possible. So until the status quo in canon is changed, that line of reasoning that Shirou takes will remain as it is. Maiden powers don't count.

To be honest though, I have to admit that I'm not entirely pleased with how this turned out. I already rewrote this chapter three times and this version here is currently the best I can do, yet I still get this nagging feeling that something is off somewhere. I know that the quality of my writing tends to fluctuate between chapters and I suspect I'm hitting a low point right now. Oh well. I guess I'm putting this on my chapters-to-rewrite-in-the-future list.

One reviewer asked for me to include a brief stat and description of Dyrnwyn so I've added it below here. Oh, and since Shirou used Carnwennan back in chapter 4, I'll include it here as well. I'll do the same for future chapters if Shirou actually uses any new Noble Phantasms that do not appear in Nasuverse canon (I won't give a stat sheet if he doesn't use them in actual battle).

Once again, thanks for reading.

* * *

 _ **Carnwennan**_

Weapon Type: Dagger

Rank: C-

Known Owners: King Arthur

 **Abilities**

Renders user undetectable via visual or auditory means (passive)

Effect will not trigger if others in the vicinity are already aware of the user's presence prior to wielding the Noble Phantasm

 _ **Dyrnwyn**_

Weapon Type: Single-handed sword

Rank: D- (B)

Known Owners: Rhydderch Hael

 **Abilities**

Wreathes the blade in perpetual fire (passive)

Grants the ability to generate and project fire from the sword (active)

Both abilities require the Noble Phantasm to recognise the user as "one who is either of noble birth or of noble heart"

Were the condition not met, neither ability would be available for use

The rank of the Noble Phantasm changes based on the availability of said effects


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"Time's up! All pens down, and if I see anyone still scribbling, that's a failing grade for you!" Doctor Oobleck's shrill voice cut through the silence as several heads slammed onto their respective desks and bodies went limp. The green-haired man sped about in a blur as he collected the scripts. "That's all for this semester. Please remember to read Vacuo's Impact on Global Economics before the following semester. I expect to see a three-thousand-word report on the subject to be submitted on the first week of lessons. That will be all!"

A multitude of groans erupted from the half-dead students. Ruby's head was in her hands as she laid on her table. Yang was not in any better condition after the gruelling test. The furore around their team's handling of the White Fang had died down, and it was back to regular school life, in which Shirou and Weiss were forced to tutor their respective partners for Doctor Oobleck's test so that neither of the sisters ended up failing and being forced to take a retest during the two-week break they had. Thankfully, the two were doing well enough in other subjects such that they needed no help there.

"Finally," Ruby moaned with her head still down. "It's all over."

Shirou could not help but agree. If fighting in the Holy Grail War was one kind of disaster, then the test that Doctor Oobleck had set was certainly another. One promised death for the body, the other laid waste to his mind.

"Hey, Handsome. Got any magic that can make people smarter? I think me and Rubes are going to need it," Yang pitched across to him.

It had already been almost a full week since Shirou had decided to reveal to his team the existence of magecraft. Just like Ruby said, after a few days, Yang seemed to be comfortable enough with the new reality she was presented with, even if she did give him weird looks at some of the stranger things he told them.

In the days that followed his reveal, he had been forced to endure several gruelling sessions with Weiss who, slowly trying to get used to things, kept going back to him with questions. The studious girl had also gained a new interest in the so-called fairy tales, determined as she was in her quest to discover something that could be linked to magecraft. While he personally did not think that she would find anything at all related to the subject, he did not completely dismiss the possibility. After all, if the legend of King Arthur somehow made its way across worlds, who knew what else did the same.

The team had even sneaked out to the Emerald Forest once after the potent combination of red and white managed to convince him to display some of his weaker Noble Phantasms. The four had been forced to keep straight faces the following day when the forest had made front page news with unexplained weather conditions persisting in several locations.

It was the first time in living memory that anyone had witnessed heavy snowfall during the summer.

"Yang, doping is illegal," Weiss remarked.

"It isn't unless you get caught. And I'm sure no one here can catch Handsome."

Weiss snorted, but in spite of herself, appeared to actually consider the possibility seriously. "Shirou, is such a thing possible?"

"Not unless you want the risk of a brain haemorrhage."

"Forget that I asked."

"So, now that we're free, what are you guys going to do for the next two weeks?" Yang asked, turning to look at both Weiss and Shirou. "Ruby and I are going back down to Patch for a few days. Gotta make sure our old man doesn't die of loneliness, you know?"

Weiss averted her gaze as it clouded over. "I'm staying in Beacon. There's no way I'm going back to Atlas."

Shirou shrugged. "I'm staying as well. I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

Yang suddenly perked up. "I know! Why don't you two join us? I'm sure Dad will be happy to finally meet our team after we've told him about you two earlier in the semester."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Weiss instantly turned it down, a sly smile appearing on her lips. "Especially if bad puns run in the family."

"I'll have you know that I take offense to that. You won't like me when I'm _Yang_ -ry," Yang replied, jabbing her partner in the ribs and eliciting a surprised yelp and a glare. "But seriously, it'll be a good change of pace. Patch is peaceful and the island patrol takes care of the occasional Grimm that appear. We can take the days off, or do some training in peace there if that's your thing. Trust me, it's way better than Beacon."

"I think that's a good idea," Ruby pitched in from the side. "We can start working on new combo attacks for our team while we're there."

"I don't know…" Weiss faltered as she looked about. The table, the ceiling, her nails. Anywhere but meeting Yang's gaze.

"Come on. It'll be fine. Dad's nice. Definitely better than yours from what you've told us."

"I don't think there are many parents out there who can be worse than my father," Weiss muttered under her breath.

' _You should have seen Zouken.'_

"See? In that case, you'll love it in Patch," Yang went on enthusiastically. "Come on, Weissy. Say yes!"

"Don't worry, Weiss. We'll show you all the fun things we used to do in Patch," Ruby added with a hopeful smile.

"I… Fine. I suppose if it's only for a few days." She finally agreed after being hemmed in on both sides by Yang and Ruby.

"And you, Handsome?"

Shirou just nodded once. "If you're alright with me being there."

"Of course we are. Why would you think otherwise?" Ruby asked, her brow knitting together in curiosity and mild confusion.

"Let's just say that the few times I went to a friend's place, the people there were not particularly hospitable," Shirou replied with a smile as he reminisced about some of the more unpleasant of experiences he had gone through.

"Ooh. A scummy magician?"

That brought a chuckle to her partner. "Yes, yes he was."

"Did you beat his ass?"

"Language, Rubes."

"He's a worm that had been alive for roughly five hundred years. I would have died if I had confronted him head on."

"There's magic that made people immortal?" Ruby gushed with shining eyes.

"No, he was just someone with a particularly disturbing brand of magecraft who forcibly took over the bodies of random people to stay alive. He apparently had to repeat this every few months."

Matou Zouken's true nature was one that disgusted Shirou to his core, even if he could understand the reason magi wished to prolong their lifespan. Many were unwilling to die before seeing their research come to fruition, and some even attempted to turn themselves into Dead Apostles just to gain the extra time they needed. True immortality was out of the question, and all the methods used would cause a degeneration of either the body or the soul.

For Zouken, the bodies he gained would break down rapidly from the moment he assumed control, necessitating frequent change. It briefly filled Shirou's mind with anger, as he thought about the sheer number of innocents who lost their lives over the centuries just so that the insane old man could desperately cling to life. On the bright side, Shirou had destroyed the Grail, so there was nothing left for the old worm to live for since no matter what his wish was, it would never have a chance of being fulfilled.

Ruby's face matched the way Shirou felt about the matter, and he did not blame her for feeling that way. Nearby, Yang and Weiss made it clear how they felt on the issue, having identical expressions as well.

"Okay, I think that's gone far enough, Handsome," Yang spoke as she stood up with a stretch. The team made their way out of the now-empty classroom while making small talk, all the other students having left the moment Oobleck dismissed them. "You guys go on ahead, I need to see the Headmaster for… urgh… detention."

Ruby giggled. "Don't worry, Yang. You know that Headmaster Ozpin only gets us to help him with paperwork and make his coffee."

"It's a waste of time, Rubes," Yang groaned. "It just so boring when I'm there. I'm not even allowed to sleep when I'm done with his work."

"It's only another day or two of detention and we're done. Endure it," Weiss spoke with a smirk. "But if you ever find yourself out of a job after graduation, I suppose I can hire you as my personal assistant once I take over the SDC. You'll have the required experience by then."

"In your dreams," Yang growled as she stalked off to the Headmaster's office.

He was not sure how it went for the rest, but when Shirou had gone for his detention, the Headmaster had subtly tried enquiring about details of the White Fang raid. From how Ozpin had questioned him, it seemed to Shirou that the man did not believe the accounts the team had given to the police investigators about Weiss using her glyphs and Dust to blow up the bullheads. Yet when he stuck to the same story, Ozpin had not pushed further but instead gave that same all-knowing smile. The rest of the sessions were filled with small talk, with Ozpin asking about the settlement Shirou came from and him giving somewhat vague responses in return. Nothing that could be used to trace the location of his non-existent hometown.

"What shall we do now? JNPR are all busy, so I doubt we'll be spending much time with them over the break." Weiss turned back to Ruby and Shirou who had watched Yang go with bemused smiles.

Team JNPR were mostly leaving Beacon for the two weeks they had before the following semester started. Nora had professed her desire to explore parts of the Kingdom beyond the city and had dragged a reluctant Ren along in her plans. Pyrrha had to return to Mistral for several days to sort out contracts and other messy business related to her public image. Jaune was the only one staying in Beacon, having been dumped with a strict training schedule by Pyrrha before the champion had busied herself with packing for her trip.

"We could go down to Vale. I need to get more bullets for Crescent Rose. I'm running short after last week."

Weiss frowned. "Can't you do that another day?"

"But they're having a big discount today!" Ruby whined. "The store I go to has a one-for-one on standard ammunition and a twenty percent…"

"Okay. I understand. I don't think I need to hear anymore," Weiss cut in with a sigh. "I'll tell Yang where you're going when she gets back."

Ruby whooped and gave the snow-haired girl a hug, one that Weiss did not seem to care about as she absently patted the younger girl on the back.

"Yes, yes. Go along now. Take Shirou with you if you need the manpower."

"What? Now?" Shirou turned with a look of surprise, only to find objects and colours merging into one big blur as Ruby grabbed him and activated her Semblance, sending them hurtling through Beacon's halls at superhuman speed.

' _Not again!'_

Shirou groaned as they came to a stop at Beacon's platform just moments later, holding his head steady to clear the sudden onslaught of nausea and dizziness. "Ruby, what did I say about warning me before doing that?"

Ruby jumped away. "Sorry. You're not going to become Vomit Boy two point oh, are you?"

"Not unless vomit counts as a projectile weapon. And last I checked, it's not." Shirou grunted, ridding himself of the last vestiges of the discomforting sensations.

The two quickly boarded the bullhead and waited as it made its way down to the city below. This was nothing new to Shirou who had been dragged off to help with Ruby's purchases almost twice every month. The red reaper seemed to burn through her entire stock of bullets every time, not an illogical conclusion considering the way she tended to use them in combat as a method of propulsion in addition to simply as projectiles. Beacon could only go so far in supplying ammunition for its students, and Ruby had expended all that the school could provide each student for the semester in the first month alone.

"How much are you getting this time?" Shirou ventured as they sat in the bullhead, the aerial vehicle crowded with students leaving for the break.

Ruby tilted her head as she looked down at her hands, counting off her fingers. "I can afford four packs. With the special discount, I'll get another four, so that makes eight."

"Eight _hundred_ bullets?" Shirou asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really need that many?"

"Hey! I can stock up for now. Better to buy them now when they're cheap than later when they're expensive," Ruby reasoned.

"Are you sure that you have enough Lien after purchasing all of that?"

"Enough for our meals until next month's allowance arrives. Besides, I can always ask Dad for more when we go visit him," Ruby responded with another giggle. Shirou just shook his head with a weary smile, silently sending his condolences to the poor man whose wallet was about to get a rude awakening.

"So, Shirou. Have you thought about making your own weapon yet?" Ruby decided to change to subject. "Oh, and I don't mean just your arrows. What about a proper sword that maybe has a gun or a bow included? You know, so that you don't need to keep switching weapons."

"I did give it some thought over the past months," Shirou agreed. "But my main concern is still the same, that any weapon I make will automatically be inferior to Kanshou and Bakuya. Or most of the other weapons I have. They just won't be as durable as what I already use."

"It doesn't need to be stronger," Ruby countered. "It just needs to be more convenient. I see you switching from your swords to your bow and it's still too slow in a fight. Why not make something to bridge that gap? You can even drop it for your usual swords when you need to. You won't always get the chance to use your… err, special swords."

' _Ruby does have a point.'_ Shirou acknowledged. _'If it can allow me to switch up to shooting arrows quickly, it'll be a useful addition.'_

"I don't think I'm against that idea," Shirou finally said. "But the problem is that I don't know how to design such a weapon."

He swore even before the words left his mouth, Ruby's eyes began sparkling madly. "I can help you with that! For a price!"

Shirou chuckled. It wasn't like he didn't already expect that. "Name your price," he shot back with a smile.

"You let me study some of those weapons you have," Ruby replied in an instant. "I want to see if I can identify the materials used. Maybe I can upgrade Crescent Rose after I'm done."

"That's fair. But I should inform you that for what I require, the bow form needs to be sturdy enough."

"Then let me see that black bow of yours. I can use it as reference when I decide on the composition materials and design."

"Alright."

Ruby rubbed her hands together, a look of childish glee apparent on her features. "Can I add a gun to it?"

"I'd rather not complicate things. Just a bow form is enough."

"I can teach you how to properly use a gun," Ruby offered insistently. "I know you can't use it well, but with a bit of practice, I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it. Sure, you won't be the best, but at least you won't miss the targets all the time."

Shirou grimaced as he remembered that one time Ruby convinced him to try out various firearms. His form was bad, and his aim even worse. Granted, the former was something he managed to correct after some advice from his partner, but the latter proved to be much harder to get right. But Ruby was not wrong. He could improve, given time. Yet with how well he was able to use a bow, that need was highly unlikely to ever come up in the future.

"No thanks, Ruby. Maybe next time?"

"No problem!" She smiled brightly. "Just let me see that…"

"No, Ruby. I'm not letting you see the weapon that leaves wounds that don't heal. I value my life enough not to go against Yang's wishes."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Ruby half gaped, half pouted.

"In the months since we became partners, I think I've got a pretty good grasp of the things you like."

"Stingy. Just one look? I promise I won't touch it."

Shirou thought it over. It probably would not hurt if she just had a look and did not actually hold the weapon. "Alright," he relented, much to Ruby's glee. "But only if you do a good job on the weapon you'll be making."

"Deal! It'll be the best sword-bow you've ever seen!"

"Ruby, I prefer twin swords to a single blade."

The girl remained unfazed as she brushed his comment aside. "No problem. I already thought of that. I'll get started on it once we return with the bullets."

The bullhead arrived in Vale and its occupants departed.

Ruby skipped along to the munitions store in a good mood, having finally convinced Shirou to let her craft a weapon for him. She had patronised the store so often, the owner knew exactly what she wanted.

"Hey, mister!" Ruby called out cheerfully.

"Yo, kid. I see you're here for the special promotion. Even brought your gofer along. How much are you getting this time?"

Ruby held out four fingers and, with a nod, the owner disappeared behind the counter. He reappeared a moment later with a large crate that he dropped onto the countertop with a resounding slam.

"Here. Eight packs, eight hundred standard high-calibre sniper rounds. And just because you buy so much all the time, I threw in thirty flame rounds for free. Been trying to get rid of that stock for a while, but I barely have any customers who use this calibre. Might as give it to someone who'll make good use of it."

Ruby threw her hands in the air as the man running the store laughed at the display. She quickly paid up, and went to inspect the individual packs to ensure that she had been given the correct quantity. It was a tedious process, but one that she would do every time she made a purchase. She let Shirou help the previous time after he reasoned that two people would make the counting much faster. Once done, Shirou silently walked over and hefted the not-so-light package with a grunt and followed Ruby as they left the store.

"Nice guy, even if he was just trying to get rid of something he couldn't sell," Shirou commented. "You've been wanting more Dust rounds for some time, haven't you?"

Ruby nodded. "Those are normally so expensive," she sighed. "Most stores in Vale raise the price every time the Dust prices go up. And with Torchwick going around stealing Dust, prices have been shooting. It's actually a good thing we stopped that robbery. I don't think I'll be able to afford Dust rounds ever again if he made off with that shipment."

"Didn't you say that you tried making your own before?" Shirou queried. Thinking back, he realised that he never once saw Ruby making bullets, only doing maintenance her weapon or helping him with his arrows.

"I did, but that was back in Signal and I gave up after a while. It took too much time to make just one bullet properly. Most people can't cut Dust crystals by hand without setting them off. It takes a really high level of control to shape them into bullets or anything that specific. That's part of the reason why prices are so high. Plus, only a few places have the equipment to mass produce Dust rounds, and most of them are in Atlas." Ruby explained. "Weiss can't really help me get them either. Her company only mines and refines Dust. It's the private weapon manufacturers that actually use them to make bullets and whatnot."

They paused at an intersection when Ruby zipped to the window of another store, fawning over a large sniper rifle in the glass display case, the weapon stretching well over a metre from butt to muzzle.

"Ruby, you already have a sniper rifle," Shirou deadpanned.

"But this is a new model!" Ruby protested. "I didn't think any store in Vale would have this yet, but here it is. Its effective firing range is greater than Crescent Rose and can switch between a bolt-action mechanism for long range shots and a smaller, assault form for closer combat with both semi and full automatic functions by depressing a button in the handle. That's so neat! I wonder if I can somehow copy that for my baby. Hehehe."

"Crescent Rose is too large for you to use optimally in close quarters as a firearm. With the recoil of your weapon, you'll lose whatever accuracy you have if you switch to full automatic," Shirou pointed out. Despite his limited knowledge, he at least knew that much about guns thanks to Ruby's frequent ramblings that he was actually paying attention to.

"That… that's true," Ruby accepted after pondering over it. Turning to Shirou with a grin, she added. "See? You can learn about guns if you try."

He just rolled his eyes good-naturedly in response. "Ruby, there's a difference between knowing the theory and actually executing it."

"It's not that big a difference," Ruby persisted, defending her point of view with what appeared to be an attempt at a serious expression.

"Really? Would you like to try using Kanshou and Bakuya again? I remember someone saying that they could master the art of dual wielding in a week," Shirou replied with a smirk.

Ruby playfully punched him on the shoulder, nearly causing him to drop the crate of bullets. "I would have gotten it if you gave me another week," she replied with a laugh. They skirted around a crowd hemming up the pathway, bumping into several people also trying to get past the blockade.

"Rowdy tourists," Ruby mumbled, squeezing through thin gaps in the human ocean with discomfort at the close contact.

Shirou silently nodded his agreement. While he had no issues with crowds, he did not like the way he was jostled and pushed about with not even a spoken apology every time someone bumped into him.

"So, when are you planning to go down to Patch?" He asked, keeping in step with Ruby as the two made their way back to the pickup point at a leisurely pace.

"I think Yang wants to leave in two days, so that we get to spend the weekend back home. That'll also give us enough time to pack, although I don't think that'll be a problem for you since you carry almost nothing all the time," Ruby responded with a grin. "I think you'll really like it there. The town is really peaceful and you get a good view of the forest from our house."

They reached the take off point and boarded a waiting bullhead. Shirou placed the crate of bullets on the floor and stretched. He froze as he patted down his pants, a frown forming on his face when he came out empty handed.

"Shirou? Is something wrong?"

He sighed. It really was gone. "I've lost my scroll," he replied in frustration. "I definitely did not take it out earlier. So it could be that it fell out, or someone picked my pocket when we were in the crowd earlier."

"Oh no. That's bad. Can you afford a new one?"

"I can, although I didn't expect that I'd need to replace it so soon." Shirou scratched his head. "I guess today's just not my day."

The small, handheld electronic device was crucial, Shirou had realised soon after arriving in Remnant. Almost anything could be done from a scroll, it being Remnant's version of a computer but shrunk to a size that could fit in one's pocket. Naturally, that translated into a price befitting its functionality. His first had been provided by the Headmaster, but now it looked like he would have to foot the bill for a replacement on his own.

' _No matter where I am, my luck is still just as bad it seems.'_

Ruby reached over and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "We can pitch in to get you a new scroll if you need."

Shirou gave her a smile in response. "Thanks, but that won't be needed. I'll get a replacement when we return from Patch."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry."

Ruby gave him one last concerned gaze before sitting back down, content with his answer. For the rest of the journey back to Beacon, the two partners continued to make small talk, lulling away the time.

0-0-0

The descriptions of Patch that Ruby and Yang gave did not do the place justice. The island was predominantly covered in a lush forest that gave it a bright greenish hue when seen from a bullhead, while the actual town, surprisingly well fortified in spite of its size, took up only a small fraction of the island itself.

Due to both its population and geographic size, Patch was not self-sufficient, and relied on trade with the mainland for various essential goods. Topping the list was metals. No matter how skilled its citizens were with crafting their own weapons, the island provided little in the way of raw materials.

Signal Academy itself, was also the biggest highlight of the island town, its compound taking up the largest amount of space of all the buildings on the island. Ruby's claim that students from Signal were the best in the entire Kingdom at crafting weapons was apparently not unfounded; the Academy on the island was the only one in all of Vale that stipulated that its students had to construct a weapon on their own by the end of their first year there as part of its graduation criteria. While they could receive advice from professors and materials were made readily available, the construction process was one that they had to complete entirely on their own.

' _I still wonder how that works. Were they not allowed to sit in his class due to potential conflicts of interest from their familial relationship? Or do they just not care about such things? Either way, it's probably nothing worth asking about if they've both managed to graduate.'_

He looked over with a fond smile as Ruby, Yang and Weiss chatted amongst themselves, the team having needed something to fill the time while waiting to arrive at their destination. Ruby had been excited to visit her friends who were still back in their second year at Signal and was trying to convince Weiss to meet them. Something about how the friends of friends were also friends.

Him? He had opted to wait aside, observing the changing scenery as he took in new sights. In the entire time he had been in Remnant, Shirou had only ever been to Vale and Beacon. It was not like being a full-time student at Beacon allowed him much opportunity to explore the world. So naturally, his curiosity took over as the bullhead had flown out of the city and over the strait that separated the island of Patch from the main body of the continent of Sanus.

Seeing the blue expanse that stretched from the horizon was a calming sight, the single colour forming a shining sheet that continued unbroken in all directions. The calm surface was as deceiving as it was picturesque, hiding who knows how many different species of aquatic Grimm in its vast depths. Waiting for the unsuspecting traveller to pass by overhead.

' _And that's also a great way to ruin things,'_ Shirou groused, now unable to think of the view before him without getting paranoid about Grimm.

Patch first emerged as a small green blot in the seemingly never-ending ocean, slowly growing bigger with each passing minute until it dominated the space ahead of them. The aircraft lurched, gradually losing speed as it approached a small clearing with a circle marked out in the dirt.

Stepping out of the now-stationary aircraft, Shirou turned his eyes to the town that loomed in the distance. Several watchtowers stood at the edges of the main town complex, and his Reinforced vision allowed him to see armed individuals keeping watch from within. A simple enough system to survey the land for any incoming threats.

"Ah, home," Ruby murmured happily as they approached the town, where several patrolmen took a look at them, recognised Ruby and Yang, and let them pass.

"They could recognise you just like that?" Weiss asked, looking surprised at the lack of a proper security check.

"When your hometown is on an island and has only a few hundred people, you get to know pretty much everybody after a while," Yang explained with a lazy wave. "Plus, Rubes is now pretty famous as the girl who got into Beacon two years early. Made her into some kind of minor celebrity for a few days when she got back with the news."

"Yang, shut up." Ruby tossed her hood over her head in embarrassment. "I don't want to remember that."

"You do know that wearing your hood like that just draws more attention to yourself, little Sis?"

"Are the people here always this… laid back?" Weiss struggled to find the right words, her eyes darting about the town where people could be seen lounging on benches along the streets or at doorsteps, making casual conversation or simply taking a nap.

"Trust me, Weiss. You haven't seen laid back," Yang replied with a grin. "You should see how things are when winter arrives. It's so cold that barely any work can be done, so people just hole up at home for most of the day."

The heiress shook her head and continued walking. Ever so often, people would stop what they were doing and wave at the group, and Yang or Ruby would wave back. It was a pleasant atmosphere in the town, one that reminded Shirou of Fuyuki where he knew a number of his neighbours by name, and who would always stop to greet one another when they met. Certainly, it was much more of a relaxed place than Vale, where residents bustled about with their work and lives in general, but Shirou found himself appreciating the quaint island town much more than the city. It helped that they passed by a wharf, where a bunch of elders sat with straw hats and fishing rods attached to their chairs, a sight that he normally saw back at Fuyuki's harbour.

"This really is a nice place," Shirou said quietly.

"Hmm? You said something, Shirou?" Ruby glanced over curiously.

He smiled and lightly shook his head. "Nothing. Just that this looks like a peaceful place."

Her face brightened up. "You think so?"

"What, does Handsome wants to move here?" Yang cut in playfully. "Are you that eager to see me every day?"

"I think I've changed my mind. Don't mind if I keep as far away from here as physically possible in the future," Shirou said dryly, ducking out of the way when Yang countered with a jab.

"We're here!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing to a large wooden house to their right.

It appeared to be constructed entirely out of straight logs interlocking with one another, a square chimney rising out on one side of the building near to a small porch. A small path led up to the front from the road, and the immediate area around the building had been cleared of shrubbery and trees to form an open space. The design was simple, and gave no illusions as to the simple nature of the house, and by extension, its inhabitants.

Ruby dashed forward and was about to throw the door open when Yang grabbed her and placed a finger to her lips with a grin. Ruby mirrored her with a knowing nod and a grin of her own. Gently turning the knob, Yang crept into the house. Shirou raised an eyebrow and glanced at Weiss, who shook her head helplessly. They silently observed the blonde who edged closer to the kitchen, where a rustling could be heard.

With a wide, shit-eating grin, Yang yelled once she reached the doorway. "Hey Pops!"

A crash sounded from within the kitchen followed by barely restrained cursing.

"Yang! What the he…"

"Language." Yang pointed at her sister who poked her head around the doorway, a hand over her mouth as she vibrated on the spot with mirth.

"Oh, right." Their father gave Yang a hard look. "That doesn't mean this matter's over."

"Yeah, whatever."

The man walked out, the scowl he had morphing into a sheepish smile when he caught sight of the two strangers giving him curious stares. "Sorry you had to see that. My name's Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby's father but you probably already knew that. Just call me Tai or Taiyang, no Mr Xiao Long or any of that. I get enough of it back at Signal. We don't stand on formality in this house."

Taiyang had pale blond hair that sat on his head in a messy tuff, with a matching, unshaven stubble. His outfit comprised of a faded beige shirt with a brown vest, a single pauldron and leather bracer on his right arm and a red bandana tied around his left bicep. Seeing his choice of outfit, Shirou finally understood where Yang got her preference for asymmetrical clothing from.

Shirou and Weiss politely introduced themselves and when Tai approached to shake his hand, Shirou did not hesitate as he made eye contact with the older male.

"I heard about you from my daughters. That you managed to hold your own against Pyrrha Nikos of all people. Impressive considering she's widely thought to be one of the best of your generation."

Shirou sighed in defeat. Somehow, he was not surprised that even this far away from Beacon, the first thing people remembered about him was the times he sparred against his fellow redhead.

"I certainly hope that's not the only thing worth mentioning about me," Shirou replied with a faint smile.

Taiyang laughed. "No, no. What I found even more impressive was the fact that your Semblance is based around weapons. Even in all my years of teaching, I've never heard of anyone with a Semblance like yours. It's almost as though you were destined to become a Huntsman with a Semblance like that."

Shirou's eyes hardened, subconsciously wanting nothing more than to refute that statement but instead kept his silence. He glanced over at Ruby, who shook her head vigorously, silently mouthing the words "I didn't tell him anything."

He turned back to see Taiyang looking at him with a questioning gaze. His guard went up in an instant, thinking that he had unknowingly done something wrong. To his confusion, the older man simply gave him a brief nod and turned away.

' _What was that about?'_

Walking over to his two daughters, he smiled gently at the both of them before smacking them both upside the head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Yang demanded angrily while Ruby crouched down, whimpering comically as she cradled her head.

" _That_ was for doing something as stupid as trying to take on the White Fang by yourselves," their father replied sternly. "Ozpin was kind enough to inform me of the full details of what transpired that night. What on Remnant were you even thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

"We stopped them from stealing the Dust!"

"Yes, and I'm glad that you succeeded. But did you ever stop and think about how I felt when Ozpin called me up and told me that you were the ones who had engaged over fifty White Fang, Roman Torchwick himself, and a handful of weaponised bullheads? Do you think I enjoyed finding out that you two went and put yourselves in that much danger when you're still only trainees? This is what we have fully qualified Huntsmen for!"

Ruby looked away in shame while Yang grumbled under her breath, refusing to make eye contact.

"So? What do you have to say?"

"Sorry, Dad," Ruby meekly apologised, while Yang shuffled her feet and muttered something no one could hear.

Taiyang sighed before continuing in a gentler tone. "Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of you both. But next time, consider the consequences before you act. And I mean _all_ consequences, not just those that apply to yourselves. Think of how others might be affected by the things you do, how they will feel. This is also something you need to learn if you wish to become a successful Huntress."

Seeing that his words had at least sunk in, he placed his hands on their shoulders and pulled both girls into identical one-arm hugs. "Think over it when you have the time, okay? Now that we've cleared that up, how about you tell me what other things you have been getting into?"

0-0-0

"…Then there was this guy who insisted that Shirou made him a dagger imbued with high grade lightning Dust when he did not know how to use it. Beacon's entire electrical grid was down for the entire week. You know what's the best part? Handsome here got himself a week's detention!"

Taiyang sniggered at the story. While he did find it funny, what he considered the best part of that story was imagining Ozpin's reaction to having to use his precious school budget for such an inane reason.

Along the way, a white-and-black corgi, which Shirou learnt was the family dog Zwei, had ambled up and jumped into Ruby's lap. It quickly endeared itself with Weiss who, along with Ruby and Yang, began making cute noises and petting the little ball of fluff as it flopped on its back and waved its tiny legs about.

At their father's request, Ruby and Yang had told of some of the more interesting things that they had experienced at Beacon, but before long the stories slowly took a turn as Yang, always the instigator, instead began to recount some of the more disastrous commissions that Shirou received after attaining his reputation, much to his chagrin.

' _It's not my fault. Those were issues caused by the students who wanted those specific weapons made, not me,'_ Shirou grumbled as three students and one parent laughed at his expense. Part of the blame for that particular incident had fallen on him as the one who had created, in the words of Professor Goodwitch, an overtly and unnecessarily powerful tool for someone not competent enough to use it. Said tool was confiscated and placed in Beacon's storage facility until the school knew what to do with it.

Taiyang blinked back tears of mirth as he glanced at the boy whose eyebrow was twitching even as he tried to keep a straight face. "How are you getting into all these situations?"

"Blame it on my E rank luck."

"What?"

"Forget it. It's an old joke."

With how often things went awry, he wondered if he had inadvertently inherited the abysmal luck stat from the Servant of the Bow along with his arm. The facts certainly constructed quite the convincing argument for it.

"It's getting late," Taiyang noted as he stood from the sofa. "I'll get dinner ready for us. It's been a while since we've had thing many people over. Ruby, can you set the table?"

"Okay!"

"I'll help Ruby," Weiss said with a polite nod, excusing herself to follow the reaper who had disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"I can assist you with cooking," Shirou offered, getting a look of surprise from Ruby and Yang's father. "It's the least I can do to repay your hospitality in letting us stay here."

"You can cook?"

Shirou just shrugged. "I've been cooking for myself for most of my life. My old man couldn't cook to save his life so someone had to pick up the slack."

"You're not gonna blow up the kitchen now, are you?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Keep that up and I might," Shirou replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"Wow, Handsome. What happened to repaying hospitality?"

"Accidents could always happen."

"Can we please not talk about destroying this house?" Taiyang interrupted with a cautious expression. When civilians joked about such matters, it tended to remain just that. The same could not be said when Huntsmen made the same conversation, for most were more than capable of performing the things they joked about with a casual application of Aura and a handful or so of Dust. Taiyang was not taking any chances with two Huntsmen who had offensive Semblances, even if both were obviously joking.

"Fine, fine," Yang conceded as she followed the two men. "At least I'll watch Handsome. It's not every day you find a guy who's comfortable in the kitchen."

"Alright, so this is what we have." Taiyang pointed at the fridge and a shelf of select herbs and spices, before pointing down to a row of low cupboards. "The pots and pans are in there."

"Onions, carrots, chicken stock, beef stock, chicken, fish…" Shirou was already rummaging through them, murmuring absently to himself when they looked to see what he was doing. He completely ignored the identical questioning looks he was receiving from the two blondes, swiftly setting up the counter and arranging the crockery and tools in the manner reminiscent of a professional restaurant. With the sharpening steel in one hand, he brought the knife back and forth across the metal rod at a speed neither Yang nor her father could follow.

"Yang, could you please blanch the peas after boiling them for half a minute? I've already set up the cold-water bath and the pot should be boiling in another couple of minutes."

Yang blinked, Shirou's request not registering for a brief moment. She snapped to attention and quickly moved to the counter beside him, looking rather surprised at his sudden change in demeanour. It was like being with a completely different person, and Yang was not complaining about the new Shirou. Not when he was holding a serrated edged knife and looked more than capable of using it.

"Mr Xiao Long, could I get your help with turning the fish once about a two-thirds of the bottom has changed colour? I'll start preparing the chicken." The fish in question had been seasoned and had been laid skin side down in a well-oiled cast iron skillet along with several sprigs of herbs, the heated oil crackling upon contact with the meat.

"Right."

This routine continued, with Shirou continuing to give direction and guidance to the two even as he himself worked rapidly. Both blondes were quickly learning in person just how experienced Shirou was in the art of cooking. The manner in which he sliced the meat and vegetables, how he was able to juggle cooking three different dishes at the same time, all spoke of a mastery of the craft. In what was probably record time, the trio had finished preparing all the dishes which, Yang later swore, actually sparkled with a golden aura.

The girls stared at the table covered in plates of food with barely concealed fascination and completely unrestrained desire, while Shirou stood with his back against the wall with a nod of satisfaction.

' _It's good to be able to cook again.'_

0-0-0

Shirou closed the door behind him as he stepped out onto the porch, turning his eyes up to the pale moonlight that streamed down from the cloudless night. Dinner had gone better than he had expected. After all that had happened from the Grail War until then, he had been convinced that his skills had rusted, yet the dishes he had whipped up had met his high standards. That the girls had nothing but praise for the food was a nice added bonus.

As the night passed, the girls had retreated back to bed, with Yang holing up in Ruby's room while Weiss took hers. As usual, his lack of a need for sleep brought him outside. It was quiet, with only the faint sounds of nature stirring in the distance. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself into a light slumber where he retreated back into the recesses of his mind, once again finding himself on a familiar ground.

The world was still one large blur, but he could make out small details like the smooth, unbroken dirt beneath his feet, and the countless blades that stood straight up out of the earth, the only objects in the vast expanse with a definite form. The sky above his head was in flux, seemingly altering with each passing second. One moment it was overcast with dark clouds. In the very next second, it was dyed red with the setting sun before shifting into a clear night sky with a blood red moon. His vision did not go beyond ten metres, even though he knew that his world spanned a much greater, if not infinite, distance.

It was incomplete, just like his progress on his aria. Stemming largely from a lack of understanding of his own person, a key step that was required to unlock the next few verses of his aria, this uncertainty was reflected in the ever-changing form that his Reality Marble took whenever he tried to catch a glimpse of it.

"I see you're not an early sleeper either."

Shirou blinked open his eyes as the blond sat on the steps beside him, a glass of murky, brown liquid in each hand. Judging from the faint odour he picked up, Shirou surmised that it was some kind of whisky, and a particularly strong one at that. His experience working in Copenhagen had taught him enough of the various kinds of liquor that existed, and it seemed that those in Remnant were no different.

"Drink?"

"I'm technically still a minor, you know?"

"Anyone ever told you that you don't act like one?"

That got Shirou to smile. "More times than I bother to keep track of."

The two men sat in silence as Taiyang sipped from his tumbler, each lost in their own thoughts. Minutes passed and Shirou contemplated returning to the house, even if just to break the awkward silence. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, for him, he did not have to make that decision.

"You sure you don't want a drink?"

Shirou sighed. "…I have a bad alcohol tolerance. I'd rather not."

"Come on! Just a bit while we talk," Taiyang insisted, waving the tumbler close to Shirou's face. "My usual drinking buddy is off to some no man's land right now. Be a kind soul and accompany this poor fellow for a while."

' _Like daughter, like father,'_ Shirou thought as he finally accepted the tumbler. "Fine. But it's only to make you stop asking."

He tentatively sipped the brown liquid, identifying it as a single malt whisky and apparently, a very common type of liquor even in Remnant.

"Great. Now that we've both had something to drink, let's get started," Taiyang said with much enthusiasm.

"What exactly do you want to talk about, Mr…" Shirou did not finish before the blond cut him off.

"I said, call me Tai. Or Taiyang. You're not one of my students so the mister is unnecessary."

"If you insist. What is it you want to talk about, Tai?"

"First things first. Are you dating either of my daughters?"

Shirou gave Taiyang a flat look. "No, I'm not. Why would you ask that? I don't think anyone would mistake us to be in any sort of romantic relationship."

"Just indulge me. A father always asks that question when their daughters bring a boy back with them. And for one, both of them look to be more comfortable around you than any other guy I've ever seen when they were back in Signal. Yang doesn't flirt with you at all, which is odd. Very odd. I usually have to manhandle her just to keep her from playing around with guys. Doubly so for my little Rose who never really did get along with boys that much. Not to speak badly of her, but we both know she's not the most sociable of people."

Shirou shook his head with a tired sigh. "Yang knows she can't get a rise out of me. She stopped trying a while back. Also, I just have a greater knowledge of weapons than most, and I don't mind talking about them. That just made it easier for Ruby to start a conversation."

"I suppose that's a reasonable enough explanation. Just so you know, I wouldn't mind you dating either of them if I get to eat food like that every day," Taiyang joked, watching with mirth as Shirou's face fell before he turned to glare at the older man. "Joking, joking. I'd have strung you up for the Beowolves if you had been dating either of them without my knowledge."

Taiyang ran a hand roughly through his hair as his face took on a mask of frustration. "I had no idea what that damned Ozpin was thinking when he made Ruby leader of your team. I was afraid that the age difference would cause problems for her. She hasn't told me much during the semester so as far as I know, there hadn't been any major issues aside from your little adventure with the White Fang. But I want to hear your honest opinion since you're her partner. How is she doing as team leader? Had there been any problems?"

"It was somewhat rough at first," Shirou admitted. "While she didn't say anything to Ruby or Yang, I'm sure that Weiss wasn't very happy about the arrangement. It was cause for a bit of friction when both of them tried to make friends with Weiss. Took a while, but they eventually got better. Much better as you saw today."

"That's good to know."

Feeling his mouth starting to dry and, going against the warnings that blared in his head, Shirou brought the tumbler to his lips only to find that it was already empty. Without prompting, Taiyang topped it up for him and waited as Shirou mulled over his next words.

"Ruby tries hard. To be a better friend to all of us. To be a better leader for our team. To be a better Huntress. I should say that she occasionally pushes herself a bit too hard without taking any breaks, but to do so would be rather hypocritical of me since I've been accused of doing exactly that. But most importantly, I guess you can say that she's the reason the team is able to work as well as it has. There were certainly some small problems along the way, but she handled them well."

Taiyang laughed softly. "I suppose Ozpin was on to something by making her a leader after all. Damn old man. Always doing things that no one knows the reason for and leaving us with seeing only the results and accepting that his decisions were right. Anything else I should know about? Did Yang send some guy to the hospital for trying to flirt with her?"

"Thankfully, no. She did get detention for breaking the wrist of a third year who was a little too hands-on in his advances, but even the professors didn't blame her for that and the punishment was more a formality."

"Good to know. So you mean there really was nothing else that was interesting the entire semester?" Taiyang asked doubtfully. "With those two, I would think that there would be a literal mess of trouble."

"Pretty much nothing. The only gripe I had was that in the first week or so, Ruby wouldn't stop begging me to lend her my swords. I understand she likes weapons, but she kind of went crazy for a while until her interest died down."

"On that topic," Taiyang gestured with his free hand, pointing over his shoulder and back at the house. "Your weapons really are interesting. Ruby told me in her messages that you used classic swords but I don't believe I've ever seen any that are that perfect in make. You must tell me the one who made them."

"Unfortunately, he died a long time ago."

"What a waste. I'd have loved to meet someone with that much skill in forging weapons."

Shirou nodded, absently taking a larger sip from his tumbler. "Me too."

"Earlier when you were introducing yourself, you said that you didn't attend any other combat schools before Beacon. Not unheard of since some Huntsmen I know were trained by private instructors before entering one of the elite schools. And before you give the same bullcrap about being self-taught, I want you to know that you're not fooling me with that line. The girls may believe that spiel but I won't. So spill. Who really trained you?"

' _I suppose that wouldn't work on everyone. Oh well.'_

"Most of my skills come from someone who was a lot like me, in a sense. In the time we spent together, he never once told me his true name. I only knew him as Archer," Shirou replied.

"Archer? What kind of name is that? He a bowman by any chance?" Taiyang rubbed his chin, topping up his own tumbler and taking another long swig.

"He was," Shirou confirmed. "Besides using dual swords, he was the most proficient person I know with a bow. Pretty much everything I know originated from him. Even my weapons. But he wasn't exactly a willing teacher."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "You coerced him into teaching you?"

Shirou shook his head, but gained a smirk when he met the older man's eyes. "No. All he did back then was basically just giving me a hand." Now that was a pun even Yang would be proud of.

' _And quite literally. But Tai doesn't need to know that bit.'_

"He must have been a good teacher for you to be as skilled as you are now."

"He was definitely a capable fighter, but not much of a teacher. He basically dumped me with a load of knowledge and I had to figure things out on my own for months. And even when he was around, he couldn't stand me," Shirou said with a dry chuckle, looking up at the night sky. "I bet even now he's somewhere out there, laughing at me for all the nonsense I'm getting into."

"Still sounds like one hell of a guy."

"You probably wouldn't have liked him very much," the red-haired teen disagreed with a shake of his head. "He would drive you up the wall within the day. And knowing him, he'd be more than happy to do so if he felt it was entertaining enough."

He leaned back on his elbows, feeling the sudden cool breeze that swept through the porch. He would not lie. Patch really did have an atmosphere that _made_ people want to just sit back and relax.

But of all the people there, he alone felt out of place. It was a sensation of incongruence, that he did not truly belong there. Emiya Shirou was a sword, and a sword's purpose was to be used. A sword could be sheathed temporarily, but eventually it would always find its way back onto another battlefield. A sword had no purpose in a place of peace, for in such times there would be no one in need of saving. Likewise, Emiya Shirou would only find purpose on the battlefield. Where he could do the one thing he wished for from the depths of his soul.

"Hey, why am I the only one asking all the questions? Come on, don't tell me there's nothing on your mind. This is way too one-sided." Taiyang suddenly pointed accusingly at Shirou. "I know you got questions. Kids your age always do."

' _I suppose there's no harm,'_ Shirou accepted. "If you're really alright with answering some of my questions. You said that you're a certified Huntsman."

"Yep, that's right. Was out in the field for a while before I became a teacher. But you already knew that."

"When you were on missions, what kinds of Grimm did you encounter?" Shirou asked. "We hear stories of rare subspecies in our lessons but getting a first-hand account will probably be more beneficial than reading off old texts."

That was one topic he had been attempting to research since he arrived in Remnant. Unfortunately, records of encounters were just as rare as the Grimm themselves, either due to the scarcity of such species, or the simple fact that few people ever came back alive from said encounters to tell the tale. Either way, that left Shirou bereft of the information he wanted.

Taiyang chuckled, stroking the tuft of hair on his chin. "My little Rose asked that same question so many times in the past. She always had a fascination for stories about the Grimm. To answer your question, yeah, I've seen some weird stuff in the past. Not any of the really ancient Grimm you're thinking about like a Behemoth or a Typhon, but I've personally put down a Valravn before. Tricky beast that one. Normally you can't tell it apart from a giant Nevermore until it shapeshifts. One of the real dangers is its speed. If you ever have the misfortune to encounter one, know that it is much faster than the Nevermore. Might spare you some of the scars I got from that damn bird."

"I've not read about that one before," Shirou admitted.

"Yeah you won't read much about it around here. That subspecies isn't native to the Vale region. It appeared while my team was on a mission near the old capital of Mantle. Those damn birds are only found in areas that hasn't seen human civilisation for several generations. Takes a lot of time before the Grimm become that powerful."

"Then what about other types that do appear in the Vale territory? Like a Vargr."

"Nope. Never seen that one before. But if memory serves, Peter had subdued one on his own some years ago. You can ask him for the story when you're back in Beacon."

' _Professor Port? Why am I not surprised that he's the one who had encountered rare Grimm before?'_

Taiyang sighed. "The Grimm will always be the one thing I don't understand. No one really knows how they are created and they just keep coming. I think the moment we understand how they are created and what makes them tick, that'll be the day humanity gets its edge over those monsters."

Shirou nodded in agreement. "Do you really think that such a day would come?"

"Who knows? I'm guessing it will, but I don't think I'll be alive to see that happen. Humanity hasn't made much progress in expanding into the wastelands. There are places that we know exist but has not seen civilisation for maybe a thousand years or more. The secrets of the Grimm may be stored there, but we're nowhere close to reaching them."

"A rather pessimistic outlook."

"I prefer to call it a realistic one. The Grimm are strong, unbelievably strong. Humanity has fought the Grimm since before we even remember, and no one even knows how many Huntsmen have died trying to simply drive back the Grimm."

Taiyang shrugged.

"Good men and women die with the hope that the next generation may live to see a world without Grimm. It's a good cause, but it doesn't change how tragic it is. All those lives lost."

"In that case, what happens when you _don't_ die?" Shirou asked, locking eyes with Taiyang, who choked on the liquor at the sudden question from the red-haired teen. "If you were not the one who died, but instead are the one who lived when others around you died. How do you deal with something like that?"

Taiyang stared into his drink as though it held the solution to the problem he was given. Minutes past before the older Huntsman finally gave a reply. "Wow shit. Way to spring that on me, kid. Definitely didn't expect that one. That's a difficult question. To tell you honestly, I don't have a proper answer for that. Different people have different ways of coping with the loss of those around them. I know some who put up a mask to hide the pain, some who drink to forget it and finally, some who… just shut down because they couldn't deal with the pain to begin with."

The blond's face scrunched up with sorrow. "Not everyone is strong enough to just take that kind of thing and carry on immediately. Some take a little longer to get back up."

He looked at Shirou, a small fire burning in his blue eyes. "But what's important is that you do get up. I learnt that the hard way. The solution I took was to find something, or someone else to fight for. My two daughters were the reason I could even get back into the world and function like a normal person, or as close to it as possible. What kind of a father would I be if I couldn't look after them properly? Even losing someone important is no good excuse to neglect your kids. Mind you, for a while I let myself get all depressed and stuff and I still blame myself for that. Anyway, to cut a long story short, what I meant to say is that you need to get something to occupy yourself, take your mind off the pain. Make it something meaningful. Something good. Eventually, the pain will lessen. It will never go away fully, but you'll hopefully be strong enough to deal with it by the time you get back to it."

Shirou remained silent, slowly digesting the advice he was given.

' _Meaningful, huh? Not much of an answer. But at least it's a start.'_

"I must have made you remember some things you didn't want to. I'm sorry for asking."

"It's alright," Taiyang responded, though not unkindly. "I got over most of it already. Besides, you went through the same shit, didn't you? I could tell the moment Ruby dragged you and that Snow Girl through the front door that something was different about you. You carry yourself different."

Shirou exhaled slowly, the breath emerging as a strained sigh. "I did. I tried not to think about it for a long time. But at some point, I realised that I just wanted to move on."

"But you didn't know how to," Taiyang replied, his head bobbing up and down in a knowing manner. "Yeah, don't blame you. Although if you do want to let off some steam, killing a bunch of Grimm helps a lot. That's what I used to do every time I get depressed."

Shirou wore a wry smile as his head shook from side to side. That was exactly what he used to do on his own when the occasion called for it. Then again, that was when he had first arrived, and was still getting used to a lot of things.

"Enough of the depressing stuff. Let's talk about something better. Like the Vytal Festival. What do you think? Ozpin gonna choose Team RXSE to represent Vale?"

"It's hard to tell. The second and third years have very competent teams. We'd have to be better than a number of them in the special assessment test that Beacon is conducting next semester in order to secure a spot."

Of all the students, only the fourth years, who would be occupied with their final year assessments and missions, would not be participating. Everyone else were potential competitors for the same opportunity to represent Beacon in what was the largest inter-Kingdom competition, and there were only eight available openings. It was no surprise that the best few freshmen teams had their work cut out for them. It was an uphill battle against other teams with more years of education and experience under their belt.

"Ruby seems to think otherwise." Taiyang played with his stubble as he gave that remark.

"We do have a good chance of getting a spot," Shirou admitted. "I don't think that even the third years have many who can match Yang when it comes to strength, Semblance-enhanced or otherwise. Weiss and Ruby are also versatile fighters, and their individual skillsets are unique enough that each complements the team as a whole without overlapping. The only real problem I see is experience in actual human-to-human combat. Experience is what allows you to more accurately predict your opponent's actions and create effective countermeasures. Without it, luck becomes that much more of a deciding factor. And the senior students have more experience due to the missions they have already taken. They know how to react in a real battle, whereas first years are unlikely to know the same."

"A decent analysis. Man, I'm starting to think that you could have made a good Combat Instructor," Taiyang joked.

"Not likely." Shirou gave a snort. "Teaching is one of the last things you should expect me to be able to do."

"Really? I think you'd do fine. You talk sense, and you seem to have both the skills and knowledge to back up what you say. My Little Dragon has never won a single match against you from what she tells me."

"That's just due to it being a bad match up for her. I have more problems with opponents who plan several steps ahead. Yang? She just falls for the same tricks almost every time."

"Yep. Sounds just like her." Taiyang laughed boisterously.

Shirou grimaced when he noticed the older man's face was flushed and a distinct smell wafted over through the air.

' _He's had too much to drink.'_ Shirou winced, feeling an unfamiliar heat suffuse his own face now that he was paying attention. _'I've had too much to drink. How many times did I get a refill?... I don't actually remember. That's not very good.'_

"I think that's enough for me," he said, setting the tumbler down on the step beside him. He was already going to be experiencing a hangover the following morning, Shirou was certain. With a grunt, he stood up to leave.

"Sorry, but I think I'll call it a night."

"You finished already? Alright then. Have a good night." Taiyang waved, downing yet another shot as he did. "Oh, one final piece of advice for you, kid."

Shirou paused, pensively eyeing the blond.

"You may already know of this but I'll still say it anyway. The hardest part about moving on from an experience like the one you had is always about being able to forgive yourself. The world may forgive your actions. The people around you may forgive them. But if you yourself don't, then you'll never truly move on. Just my two cents."

Shirou gave a nod of his head before heading in and calling it a night. As he finally drifted into sleep, his mind went back one final time to what Taiyang told him and, unbidden, a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

' _If it were that easy, then I wouldn't be having a problem to begin with.'_

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello, and a big thank you to all the readers out there. Two thousand follows. Wow. When I first conceptualised this story, never did I think I would hit that 2K milestone. Didn't expect to hit 1K even. So really, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this up to now. I will continue to make every subsequent chapter better as the story goes along.

So I've covered all of the first season in terms of chronology in the previous chapter. For the next few chapters, it'll be a bit of original content that I'm hoping will help with some character and plot development before I take the jump into season two's timeline.

Thanks to the reviews about the previous chapter, I now have a better idea of what needs to be corrected. I already made a few small edits, but I will still do a full overhaul of the entire chapter at a later date when I do have the time. I realised that some of the errors came about from rewriting scenes several times, so some details didn't match and the story didn't exactly flow properly. So thanks again for pointing them out to me.

* * *

(Q&A)

 **Divine Constructs**

On a point that was brought up, specifically Shirou from the Miyu-verse in Prisma Illya 3rei who has thus far been shown to have projected Divine Constructs on two separate occasions. For those who are not familiar with the entirety of the lore pertaining to the different stories and timelines – the Miyu-verse is very clearly not the same world as the main 3 timelines in the FSN VN.

So far, only in the Miyu-verse and the Moon Cell have anyone shown the ability to trace a Divine Construct, and both of these are very obviously not the same world that the Fate, UBW and HF routes take place in. The Shirou of the Miyu-verse can trace Divine Constructs like Ig-Alima and Sul-Sagana, but the weapons themselves are hollow on the inside. Inside the Moon Cell, EXTRA Archer is able to trace Excalibur Image, a degraded version of the true Noble Phantasm and not Excalibur itself.

I'm a firm believer of the Occam's razor principle, and rather than think of why these scenarios completely contradict what Nasu previously said about the impossibility of creating copies of Divine Constructs, I'm sticking to the simplest possible explanation possible, being that the rules regarding the creation of replicas of Divine Constructs differ between each respective world.

Shirou in any of the 3 main routes of FSN has never shown the ability to project any Divine Construct without permanent bodily harm or even death, and so it will remain that way for the foreseeable future. Before anyone says "Avalon", that one is a unique case due it being fused to his body for a decade.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Shirou suppressed a grunt of pain as he was sent flying from a punch by Yang. He had lost his footing at the last moment as they sparred, leaving him open to a straight right to the jaw that even his Reinforcement had difficulty in mitigating.

The night before had been… enlightening. For his body, on the other hand, it had been nothing short of a disaster. He had woken up with a blistering hangover that was only slightly alleviated with the help of some pills, while the rest of his team gave him looks of varying degrees of sympathy for his plight. Taiyang had fared far worse; the teacher still in a comatose state in his own room after the night's worth of alcohol. Needless to say, classes that day would be delayed.

' _Damn it. That's why I dislike drinking,'_ Shirou grumbled mentally, throwing himself into a roll to avoid the yellow comet that struck the ground where he was previously standing. The crater left in her wake was all the indication he needed to know that taking any such blows was a very, _very_ bad idea.

Following a suggestion by Ruby, they had started some basic sparring sessions with one another to familiarise themselves with the way their team fought individually before getting down to planning actual strategies and techniques they could perform. In Shirou's mind, it was a good plan, for it brought to light the various strengths and shortcomings of each member due to there being an audience to scrutinise their every move. What was not so good was his stubbornness which led to him insisting he was alright despite still being somewhat unsteady on his feet, a fact that was not lost on any of his companions.

"You're really not looking too good, Handsome. Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Yang asked, concern written on her features, pausing her attacks and stepping away.

"Perhaps…" Shirou blinked twice, pressing one hand against his head with a sigh. It was about time he admitted there was a problem and took a break. "Perhaps that is a good idea."

"Sheesh, I know Dad likes to hang out with guys and talk about guy stuff but he didn't need to break out the booze," Yang muttered before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I didn't expect you to be such a lightweight either."

"Sorry for not having a high alcohol tolerance," Shirou replied sarcastically, returning Kanshou and Bakuya to their sheaths.

They sat down as Ruby and Weiss took their place, weapons drawn and ready. Ruby and Yang's father had left earlier in the morning, heading off to Signal to teach his classes while leaving the four teens to themselves.

Watching as Ruby ran circles around a mildly irritated Weiss, Shirou quietly stated. "You haven't changed a bit. You were jumping at every opening I showed."

"And?" Yang tilted her head to look at him.

"I've told you before how I fight. You should know by now that those opening are deliberate."

Yang shrugged casually. "So what? I just need to punch you hard enough that you can't block it or run away. If you can't deal with it, then openings don't matter."

Shirou sighed, rubbing his temples in aggravation at his teammate's pig-headed insistence on using brute force in all her fights. Even after months, he still had problems in persuading her into a different course of action. Certainly, Yang had already made visible improvement in the fluidity and power behind her techniques due to her stubbornness about wanting to beat him someday, but her bad habits still remained even after all that.

"What's it going to take for you to fight a bit smarter?"

"Hmm. Maybe if you chop my arm off, I might reconsider it," Yang replied with a playful grin.

The throbbing in his head got worse in an instant, forcing a groan out of Shirou's lips. That was one memory in particular that he did not want to think about, and especially not when he was already having a bad day.

"Losing an arm is not a laughing matter," he muttered.

"How would you know that?" Yang quirked an eyebrow, her grin remaining in place. As usual, she was not taking him seriously at all.

"I lost my left arm days before I left my hometown."

Yang's other eyebrow rose to match its companion, and she glanced from his face to his shoulder and back again with a questioning gaze. "Looks perfectly fine to me. Unless you're telling me that where you come from people have two left arms."

"I had a new arm grafted on after mine was blown off. Don't ask," Shirou explained with a sour expression.

"Ooh. So is it like a magical arm?"

Shirou opened his mouth, then paused as he thought it over.

Was it still considered a separate entity now that it was completely assimilated with the rest of his body? Would losing it mean he no longer had access to the rest of Archer's memories and stored weapons? He did not know, for any magecraft that was capable of stabilising the connection between an arm of a different, and admittedly far more powerful, spiritual entity and his own soul went well beyond anything he or even Archer knew. Researchers of spiritual evocation might have an idea of how such an integration was possible, but Shirou did not and would not have the opportunity to consult any such person.

"I don't actually know," Shirou admitted in the end. "When I first received it, you could certainly consider it more of a magical object than an actual arm, but now I'm not so sure."

"More stuff that you don't know about?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly the most knowledgeable person when it comes to magecraft, I told you that before."

"Weissy over there would say that it's a waste we would never get to know the depths of how your magic worked."

Two pairs of eyes followed Weiss as she used a series of glyphs to propel herself across the clearing at a speed that enabled her to keep up with Ruby's Semblance. It looked as though the snow-haired girl had finally lost her patience at being the one needing to keep up and had gone on the offensive. It was a marked difference from how she used to react to the reaper; in previous spars, Weiss would minimise her own actions for the most part, and instead attempt to hinder Ruby's movements with glyphs and Dust before making any sort of decisive attack, a strategy that gotten her mixed and unreliable results once the young leader wised up to the trick.

"She's gotten a lot better at dealing with Ruby's speed." Shirou's contemplative remark brought a frown to Yang's face; the blonde suddenly taking a lot more interest in her partner's performance after hearing his words. "You remember how at the start of the semester she always lost to Ruby because she didn't know how to react to an opponent that much faster than she was. Weiss doesn't fall into the same pattern of panicking anymore when sparring with Ruby."

After several months of training together, and multiple defeats in Professor Goodwitch's combat lessons, Weiss had been more or less forced to adapt her tactics whenever dealing with the red-clad reaper, choosing to be proactive rather than simply being reactive and responding only after Ruby made the first move. This change in mindset had made the playing field between the two girls a lot more even once Weiss had gotten the hang of it, while forcing the heiress to improve her glyph control in order to effectively apply such a strategy. While she had initially been a lot less adept at acceleration via usage of glyphs, long hours and countless painful collisions against the walls of Beacon's training rooms had fixed that issue.

Yang nodded slowly as a smile quirked her lips. "I see what you mean, Magic Boy. Weiss never could keep up in the past, even with her Semblance. She's definitely improved since the start of the semester. Good for her."

"On the other hand, you're still just as bad as before." He smirked when he saw Yang deflate at that comment, levelling a glare at him that he simply ignored. "You've never once managed to beat me in a spar because you do the same thing every single time."

"Sure. Ruin my fun. Why not?" The blonde grumbled. "At least I landed a punch today."

"When I'm still recovering from an overdose of alcohol. You must be so proud of yourself."

"Have I ever told you how much I dislike you when you do that?"

"You just did."

"Get snappy with me and I'll haul you back out there for a rematch. And this time I won't hold back," Yang warned with a scowl, cracking her knuckles for greater emphasis. Yet all that did was generate a chuckle from the boy as he looked at her in the way one might with a child who had told a bad joke.

"Remind me never to let Rubes near alcohol if this is what it can do to a person like you," Yang added with a groan.

"Alcohol does not change a person, Yang. It just removes certain inhibitions. And since we're on that topic, I want to add that I am not drunk. Just having a bad headache."

"That's worse. If you're like this when you're not even drunk, then I don't want to know what you're like when drunk. I'll never let Rubes or, gods, Weiss near any alcohol either. Who knows what they're secretly repressing. Feels so weird to know that you got this really sarcastic side to you that you don't show. Makes me almost glad you don't like drinking. I can't imagine you being this snarky all the time. I'd punch you in the face just to make you stop."

' _If you're somehow listening to this, Archer, know that this is how you make people feel.'_

A cry of protest caught their attention and they turned as one to see Ruby struggling, her cape caught in a pillar of ice and a panting Weiss standing to one side with a triumphant glower.

"I guess that's match set. Come on, Handsome. It's our turn again. Time for you to pay for giving me lip."

Shirou sighed as he stood up. Cracking his neck, he headed back to the clearing for another round.

0-0-0

"So, what did we learn today?" Ruby asked, standing in front of her team with her hands placed firm on her hips as she gazed at them solemnly.

"That Shirou is rude when he has a hangover and we should never let him near any alcohol. Ever." Yang instantly responded with a scowl. Despite his state of mind, he had still managed to get a clean win over her in their subsequent match, a fact that riled her to no end. Of course, she blamed it entirely on Shirou's stream of snide remarks during their match whenever she taunted him.

"Yang, that has nothing to do with what we're asking," Weiss said, sipping from a bottle while a towel hung loose around her shoulders. "In fact, seeing how he was able to beat you in near record time, I'd say that it might be better for him to drink more. It appears that Shirou takes fights more seriously after he drinks."

"No thanks." Shirou shuddered. "I don't want to have to go through a splitting headache again."

"Back on topic!" Ruby yelled, startling the three.

Weiss coughed into a fist. "Right. Yang lost again. Even with a handicap." She received a baleful glare from her partner. "With how things are, we probably might have to review her tactical effectiveness in combat."

"Hey! What's with all the Yang-bashing today?!" The brawler demanded indignantly. She glared at Weiss who looked unrepentant, while Ruby simply looked unperturbed at her outburst.

"If you showed any signs of improvements, I would have mentioned it," Weiss countered. "And don't tell me that your punches have gotten stronger. It doesn't help if you still can't hit him properly."

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll do something about it."

"You said the same thing the last… I don't even know how many times that makes it now."

"Argh!" Yang threw her arms up. "Alright! I get it! Geez, at this point I'll do something just to make all of you shut up about it."

"Besides, Yang, you probably don't even beat Shirou in strength anymore," Ruby added cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the irritation rolling off her sister in waves.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed before shooting the only male on their team a hard look. "What is Rubes talking about?"

' _Why did you have to mention that, Ruby? Why?'_

He had shown Ruby _that_ weapon one day on a whim when the girl had asked to see one of his more destructive close-ranged swords. In hindsight, it had not been his best decision, even if he had done so to avoid being pestered to death by his partner.

Now that she knew about it, Yang was not going to let it go without some form of answer. Looking around, he confirmed that there was no one else within visible range before proceeding with what he had in mind. Exhaling with a slow and painful sigh, Shirou held his left hand to his side before Projecting a sword.

A very large stone sword.

A weapon that only barely fitted the description of a sword.

Yang's mouth fell open when Shirou hefted the inhumanly sized weapon and swung it about in a series of complicated techniques, the actions appearing almost effortless to him, before letting it disperse into blue motes of light immediately after. Her arms fell limp at her sides as she wobbled about in depression, muttering incoherent words to herself.

Ruby's face lit up upon seeing him manoeuvre the weapon. "Ooh! I got an awesome idea!"

She rummaged through her bag before pulling out her notebook and began scribbling furiously, all the while Weiss looked on from the side, nodding in approval as she gradually figured out the crux of the Ruby's idea.

"A good concept. But Ruby, you do know that we can't execute this combination attack in public? And it requires something of a setup for it to work." Weiss asked, getting a quick nod from the shorter girl.

"It doesn't hurt to have options. Sometimes brute force is the answer."

"A part of me wants nothing more than to deny that, but I do suppose that it is true for some situations."

"What about our matches, Shirou?" Ruby turned to her partner. "How did we do?"

"Weiss now has a better control over her Semblance," Shirou explained. "I would say that her ability to adapt on the fly has also improved. Her technique with a blade is no issue. There are still several holes in her guard but those can easily be corrected. The problem still lies with how easily she can be taken out in a fight with a few well-placed blows. Maybe choose something that provides better protection? I know you like that dress, but it's not worth getting killed over if it doesn't provide adequate protection."

Weiss was, like Shirou, somewhat heavily reliant on real time tactics to govern her decisions and did so a lot more consciously than either of the sisters. Yet she was still lacking in various areas, specifically her weaker defence as compared to the rest of Team RXSE. Her frequent use of glyphs that drained significantly from her Aura pool only made things worse for the heiress.

With these factors in mind, they had decided to pair her up against Ruby for the most part, due largely to the fact that Weiss still faced difficulty against significantly faster opponents. Shirou himself was out of the question. Their respective skill levels were too far apart for her to gain anything of worth from a match against him except for a reinforcement of that very fact. Even Yang proved to be too much for the snow-haired girl, since the brawler had shown to be able to brute force her way through many of Weiss' glyphs, and any damage she received from those she couldn't or didn't block only made her all the stronger.

Rather reluctantly, Weiss mumbled her acknowledgement of Shirou's advise.

"As for Ruby," Shirou continued, his partner looking up at him with large, hopeful eyes. "You still need work on your Semblance. You are still unable to change directions when using it to enhance your speed, so using it only makes your movements easily predictable since you literally go in a straight line. Have you tried using your Semblance in short bursts instead?"

"I can't just turn it on and off that easily," Ruby mumbled, fiddling with the hem of her cloak with a downcast expression.

"If you start practicing now, you might make it in time for the Vytal Festival," Shirou replied helpfully.

"I'll try. Thanks, Shirou." Ruby beamed.

"I don't know what there is that I can say about your performance today," Weiss admitted to Shirou. "You did just as well as you always do. I still think that it's a waste you can't display the full scope of your abilities in any public match. But if we're to keep up the appearance that your "Semblance" is one that lets you copy weapons, then we are limited to what you can carry with you or, if we push it, the weapons your opponents are using. Are there any other things you can do that could possibly pass off as an extension of a Semblance's abilities?"

Shirou pondered over the question. "If I Traced a few swords and propelled them remotely, would that work? But then I'll need to account for the destructive force and limit it when necessary. The setup takes several seconds. That might be a problem in a fast-paced match…" he muttered to himself, before realising that the girls had no idea what he was talking about and gave them a brief explanation of what he was thinking of.

"If Weiss uses her glyphs to pin the enemy down, that can work as a good finisher!" Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And unlike your earlier idea, this one can be used more openly," Weiss added. "Like in the Vytal Festival. If we even get selected to participate."

"I don't see why we won't be chosen," Ruby defended. "We're arguably the best team among the first years."

"We have to compete with the senior teams for a spot."

"We'll be fine. I think."

Participating in the tournament was not something he felt was entirely necessary. While it would certainly make for a good opportunity to test himself against skilled opponents, Shirou was ultimately ambivalent about actual participation. If Ruby and the rest wanted to, then he would gladly support them. But he would not feel bad if their team was not selected in the end. That would just mean that they had a lot more improvements to make before they were comparable to the best from Beacon and, by extension, the best of the other three Academies.

"Hey. Why don't we go for another round?" Ruby offered. "But instead of one-on-one, let's do a pairs match."

"I take it you want us to pair up with our respective partners again?" Weiss inquired.

"I was thinking of us swapping," Ruby replied, much to Weiss' surprise. "We've trained with our own partners before, but almost never with each other's. If we want to work better as a team, we need to know more than just what our partners can do. It's actually Shirou's idea."

He had passed that suggestion on to Ruby when she had asked him for other ways that they could improve their overall teamwork that they had not yet tried. While Ruby had initially been doubtful about the idea, she quickly warmed up to it after Shirou explained the benefits.

"I can definitely see how it will help us," Weiss remarked with a look of interest. "In that case, I'll take Shirou and you can partner with your sister. I don't think having both Shirou and Yang on the same team would be a good idea."

"Somehow, I feel that this is not going to go well for us," Ruby murmured as she went about waking her sister from her daze.

0-0-0

"How do you want to do this?" Weiss asked, setting up a glyph before her to block Yang's shotgun rounds. Behind her, Shirou fended off his own partner with a volley of Traced copies of Kanshou and Bakuya, taking extra caution to keep her away without actually hitting her.

Ruby and Yang had proven to be far more in sync than the other pair; the two being sisters with all their years of training together meant that they already knew instinctively how each other would react in a given situation. That gave rise to the interesting advantage they possessed in not having to converse much, if at all, to coordinate their movements. It was an element that Shirou and Weiss lacked and it showed when the two tactical fighters found themselves pinned down in just the first few seconds.

The moment the match started, Ruby and Yang had immediately put the two on the defensive with furious but remarkably coordinated gunfire. Yang pelted them from the front, and Ruby ran circles around Shirou and Weiss while forcing them to split their attention between her and an advancing Yang.

"Do you think you can hold off Yang on your own?" Shirou asked in reply.

Shirou and Weiss' eyes met for a brief moment before the latter gave a stoic nod. His message had been received, if the look of acknowledgement was any indication. The good thing about Weiss was that she was always quick in deducing his ideas from hearing just one part of them. "Don't take your time."

Weiss could not see the smile that Shirou had, with both of them facing opposite directions. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Slowly closing the distance while firing off a steady stream of shotgun rounds, Yang did not notice the slight glow that appeared behind her.

' _Altering target coordinates. All Projections set. Release restraints.'_

A single wave of black and white falchions rotated in mid-air and flew at the blonde who jumped back in a panic to avoid the unexpected rain of steel, and landed right onto a single glyph that had been subtly placed behind her. A shriek cut through the air as Yang found an immense pressure forcing her into the ground via application of gravity Dust. Weiss and Shirou had observed Yang often enough in the past to know that, when facing an onslaught from the front, she tended to move backwards, rather than jumping to the side. It was an unconscious habit, one that the brawler herself was probably not aware of.

Weiss waved her rapier and a layer of ice grew over an irate Yang who was struggling against the increased gravity with little success, encasing her in a bell-shaped chunk of solid ice. While all that was happening, Shirou bent his knees and shot off towards his own partner, knowing that the makeshift prison would only hold Yang for little over a minute at the maximum. Once she broke free, it was unlikely that Weiss could restrain her a second time. Yang might prefer a straightforward approach in combat, but she was not stupid. Anyone who thought so had already enjoyed a trip into a wall during their spars.

Ruby had hesitated the moment she heard Yang's bellows of rage, turning her attention to her sister. She snapped her head back and noticed a fraction of a second later that Shirou was nearly upon her, swinging Crescent Rose in a wide arc by reflex. Her last-minute action prevented Shirou's blows from landing, giving her just enough time to beat a hasty retreat.

Shirou's eyes tracked Ruby's movements as he factored in the surrounding area, ducking and weaving around the occasional sniper round that zipped past his head, or the massive scythe blade that got uncomfortably close at times. Their designated combat zone was the clearing near the house, plus a few metres into the trees. Some distance beyond that was the safety line, a demarcated area that signified the limit of the town's patrolled area.

' _If Ruby uses her Semblance, she'll keep the fighting to the open space since she needs it to move. Without it, she knows she won't outrun me, so in that situation she will likely leave the clearing for the trees. But knowing Ruby's habits, she'll go for a straight fight and try to overwhelm me with speed.'_

True to his predictions, Ruby vanished in a trail of rose petals and materialised alongside him, her scythe blade curving through the air towards his head. Shirou simply brought Kanshou up and stopped Crescent Rose. Dispelling Bakuya, Shirou grabbed shaft of the scythe with his free hand and swung it down, sending both the weapon and its wielder crashing to the dirt with the rapid manoeuvre that left no opportunity for Ruby to react.

He released the weapon, only to clamp his hand around her wrist as he kneeled above the sprawling girl, Kanshou hovering at her neck. Ruby's breath hitched as she stared into his eyes that were mere inches from her own. The next moment, Shirou smiled beatifically.

"I think you should give up now."

Ruby swallowed nervously, nodding her head once. The blade was retracted and Shirou shot across the clearing, his duty there accomplished now that Ruby was officially out of the fight. Neither person noticed how Ruby broke out into a fluster moments later as she fumbled about with her hood.

Only moments earlier, Yang had broken out of the cocoon of ice as Weiss' grip over her Semblance wavered. She charged at the smaller girl who struggled to keep a distance from the melee fighter who, unfortunately for Weiss, also had superior movement speed. Weiss had barely enough time to set up a glyph to propel herself away, before a Semblance-enhanced punch struck, splintering the tree behind where she had been standing with the air pressure of the punch alone.

A few spikes of earth formed from the ground as Weiss tapped into her Semblance once more, expending a good deal of Dust she kept within Myrtenaster in her next attempt to stop Yang. This did little to slow the blonde, who simply shattered each with a single punch without breaking her pace.

Bringing his arm up, Archer's bow sprung into existence as a single mundane sword appeared in his free hand.

' _Alteration.'_

The blade's shape changed, taking on a thinner, more elongated form while the handle lost the cross guard. Shirou notched it to the bowstring and pulled back as its flight path and target appeared as a mental image.

He released the projectile and it sped through the air, passing directly in front of Yang's eyes as she dashed towards Weiss.

"What the hell!" Yang let out an unholy shriek, stopping her pursuit of Weiss. In fact, she looked like she completely forgot that the match was still ongoing. She looked wildly at the arrow that protruded out of a tree to her left before turning in the other direction towards Shirou. "You could have killed me!"

"You have Aura, Yang. That wouldn't have left even a scratch if it had hit you," Shirou replied, maintaining a cool disposition even in the face of an irate Yang. "Besides, I won't miss a shot as easy as that. If I wanted to hit you, I would have."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about your arrow nearly taking my eyes out? Besides, who knows if you're using some kind of special magic arrows."

Shirou rolled _his_ eyes at that. "There's no need for exaggerations. I left about a two-inch gap between your position at that instance and where I shot the arrow. And if you haven't noticed, we're supposed to be fighting, not… whatever we're doing."

Yang blinked owlishly. "Oh yeah. That's right. Wait, where's Rubes?"

"I took her out a moment ago." Shirou pointed over his shoulder at where Ruby was still sitting on the ground, observing the argument with all the interest and enthusiasm of someone watching their favourite movie. All that was missing was a large bag of popcorn. "It's just you against the two of us."

"How about I just give up now? It's obvious that I won't beat the both of you together."

Shirou looked to Weiss who shrugged her shoulders before stowing Myrtenaster into the holster at her hip. He let Archer's bow fade, watching as Yang too disengaged her gauntlets which folded back into a pair of bracelets.

"Somehow this feels unfair," Yang remarked. "Having both the brains on one team makes it really hard to fight the both of you."

"It was either this or with our regular partners. But we've done that so many times already," Weiss pointed out. "And even though you lost, you and Ruby have a natural synergy. The way you so easily coordinate your attacks is something that even we had to work around."

"Yang, if you had stuck with Ruby while she provided you cover fire, this match might have gone in a very different manner," Shirou added.

Tapping her chin, Yang adopted a thoughtful look. "Is that so? I'll take your word for it, Magic Fingers."

"Aside from being the first out, that was pretty fun!" Ruby chirped, sparing Shirou a sour look for a second. "We should do this again tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Yang raised an eyebrow questioningly. "We're doing this again?"

"Sure! If we want to get better, then we have to keep practicing. Shirou already told us how to do things differently. We can test that out."

"A rematch sounds good," Yang concluded with a grin. "Watch out, Shirou. I'm getting back at you for that stunt you pulled with the arrow."

"I'll have something else waiting for you then," Shirou promised, giving her a completely innocent smile as he said that, much to Yang's irritation and mild nervousness.

"A thought occurs." Three heads turned to Ruby who had spoken suddenly after keeping somewhat quiet for a while. "Shirou, do you have weapons that can heal the person using it?"

 _Blink._

"I… have one or two," he answered after digging through his repository. While he may have a large number of weapons, more than he had bothered to keep track of, there were very few that possessed healing properties. Healing was, after all, normally antithesis to what weapons were meant to do. "Why?"

"Couldn't you have used it to get rid of your hangover before we started?"

A silence hung in the air.

Shirou slapped a hand over his eyes.

0-0-0

The rest of the day was spent on things other than combat training, for the very reason they went to Patch was to catch a break from the stresses of Beacon, not perpetuate them. Shirou and Weiss were brought to see what Signal Academy was like, and where Ruby got to catch up with her friends who were still attending the school. Yang had been right about Ruby attaining fame of some sort at Signal when, within minutes of meeting her friends, Ruby had been set upon by other students who wanted to meet "the girl who jumped ahead two years" and "the youngest student to ever enter Beacon". For reasons beyond his understanding, Shirou found it strangely funny to see Ruby struggle with, in his partner's opinion, completely unwanted attention.

Yang stood to one side, grinning like a loon while doing absolutely nothing to help Ruby in her plight.

"Shirou! How do you deal with this?" Ruby hissed, the fake smile she had on quickly disintegrating under the pressure.

"I never had to," he replied with a casual shrug.

Fame was not something he was familiar. Even after all that he did during his time in the archery club and the handiwork and repairs for other clubs, people were only slightly more aware of the fact that someone by the name of Emiya Shirou existed. It was not something he would call fame. The only one he knew who had experience with publicity of that level was a certain twin-tailed honours student.

"Just smile at them and make some small talk. After a while, the novelty will wear off and they'll leave you alone." Weiss, deciding to help the young team leader, had leaned over to whisper into her ear.

' _That's right. Weiss used to perform for a while before joining Beacon. I guess she's also used to people acting like this around her.'_

"But Weiss. I can't make small talk."

The snow-haired girl closed her eyes, visibly straining to come up with an explanation Ruby would understand. "Just talk to them normally. If they ask you about something, answer them, but leave it at that. If you don't keep the conversation going, it'll die down when they see that you're losing interest."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"I've done it before on many occasions. Trust me when I say that it is effective."

Shirou and Weiss stepped back, watching silently as Ruby frantically tried to follow Weiss' advice. Tried being the operative word.

"I never once believed that fame was a bad thing," Weiss mused, watching Ruby struggle to interact with the Signal students with a fond smile. "I was taught that reputation was something that we, as humans, should always strive to attain. That if we stop trying to distinguish ourselves from our fellow man, then we disappear into history as a nobody."

"That's one way of seeing it," Shirou agreed. "But I guess it depends on what the reputation is based on, and what you use it for. Some people have no desire to have a reputation, like those who just wish to live a quiet life without any disturbances. For them, fame is a burden."

"And you are one such person?" Weiss turned to him now, with a look of curiosity. "Because we all know now that you could have easily defeated even Pyrrha if you wanted to. I don't know for sure, but I suspect you didn't want to draw attention to yourself by defeating the 'Invincible Girl' who had never lost a match before. Honestly, we wouldn't have known if you didn't reveal what you could really do. You hide your skills well."

"I've never cared about such things. Pride, fame, wealth. They mean little to me. I only do the things that I feel I must do. And if something like fame were to hinder that, then yes, I would choose to avoid it. That was how I was, and still am."

"It must be nice to be able to live without having to meet up to expectations."

That… was not exactly accurate. "It wasn't that I had no expectations. I did, but they were not given to me by others," he corrected as the heiress' expression became inscrutable. "They were ones I chose to live by on my own."

When Weiss found no answer to that, Shirou gestured at his partner. "I believe Ruby's the same. She sets high standards for herself, and not just because of the position Ozpin gave her. You probably won't disagree with me that she's already doing a good job at that, but her eyes are set on something further than just being an effective leader."

"And to think that I once doubted her ability to lead this team." Weiss shook her head lightly. "She proved me wrong, and she continues to do the same even now. Ruby's no longer the same person before Initiation who lacked the confidence to even speak to me directly. But then again, that was partially my fault."

Shirou nodded his assent. "I will agree that the responsibilities Ruby was given has been beneficial to her all this time, but if you had asked me about it before I arrived in Beacon, I would never have agreed to selecting someone like Ruby for a leadership position. Ability isn't always everything. Just because someone has the potential to do something, doesn't mean we always must push them to take up that mantle. Not in our line of work where we could die at any time defending the citizens from Grimm and other threats. For all the qualities that she might have that would make her a good leader, Ruby is still in many ways just a regular, fifteen-year-old girl."

Inwardly, Shirou added. _'Though, I suppose I've had to reverse that opinion after seeing how things are in Remnant. Then again, some parts of it just doesn't sit right with me to send in what are effectively still children to act as soldiers, even if I can understand the need for it. Just because some things are correct, doesn't mean they're right.'_

"That's where you're wrong, Handsome. Rubes isn't just a normal girl." Yang had sidled up to Shirou as he was conversing with Weiss, listening in silently the whole time. Only then did she decide to speak up and say her piece. "She's special, and I don't care if Rubes or anyone else thinks otherwise. That's why she's where she is and doing what she's doing. Not everyone wakes up in the morning and wants to save the world. But she does, and what's more important is that she has the strength to see it through. Don't worry about her, Handsome. She's made of stronger stuff than those other flunkies around her. She chose this life on her own."

"Speaking of which. Shouldn't you be over there to help her with that mess?" Shirou asked dryly.

"You're her partner. You do it. I'm going to say hi to Dad." Yang waved irresponsibly, disappearing down the corridor before Shirou could give a retort.

"And that one should be placed in some form of mental health counselling," Weiss added, nodding in Yang's direction.

"Now, Weiss. That's not a nice thing to say about your partner," Shirou chided gently with a smile. "And I'm sure that actual mental health patients everywhere will be offended by that statement."

Weiss actually snorted, covering her mouth with a hand as she shook with silent laughter at Shirou's comeback.

It took a while, but Ruby eventually flitted over to them, looking drained of both energy and colour; her face taking on a shade of almost unnatural white.

"Why didn't you two come and help me?" Ruby whimpered and even the act of doing so seemed to take a tremendous effort.

Shirou fought back the urge to pat Ruby on the head, something he did whenever his immature guardian acted in an identical manner. Instead, he just kept silent as Ruby leaned against the wall with a great sigh, looking ready to crumple onto the floor in a heap at any moment.

"We expected Yang to do it, but she decided to leave to find your father," Weiss answered instantly, deciding to pin the blame entirely on the blonde. It would be a small step in getting back at her partner for the months of teasing. The intent was so obvious that Shirou rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the malicious smirk on Weiss' face.

Ruby scowled. "I'll be sure to talk to her about this later. Besides, I'm sure she's going to mess around with Dad, so she'll probably get a good telling off already."

On cue, a loud explosion and subsequent tremor echoed through the halls and rattled the windows, followed immediately by a familiar voice bellowing with rage and indignation.

"God dammit, Yang!"

Three identical sighs of resignation were passed.

0-0-0

"You really don't sleep, do you?" A voice jokingly called out.

Shirou never once falters as he completed a complex series of swings with the married blades. He turned only after he had finished executing the technique, seeing Ruby sitting on the porch in a set of black pyjamas, her head resting in her hands as she propped them up on her knees. His practices were never the most interesting of things; from an outside view, it was just one man swinging around a pair of swords. But his partner never looked bored during the few times she decided to watch his practice sessions.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. It was, after all, far later than the times he used to practice at Beacon, a time when the rest of his team would normally be fast asleep.

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. Then I saw you still here and I decided to come here and watch."

"After all the training and other stuff we did, I'm surprised you even have the energy to stay up," Shirou replied, sitting down and resting Kanshou and Bakuya beside him on the steps. "How are you not tired?"

They learnt only after the fact that Yang had somehow caused an explosion at the munitions storehouse where Taiyang had been looking for certain items for his class. Despite her status as an alumnus of the school, there was only so much shit that the administration was willing to put up with. Losing a quarter of Signal's entire store of bullets and handheld explosives threw them way past that threshold. Needless to say, the repairs were billed to Taiyang's salary, leading to the irate father deciding to dock Yang's own allowance regardless of her protests.

All he got in return was a shrug. "Sometimes it happens. What about you? Your magecraft keeps you awake?"

"After a rather unfortunate event, I now have more magical reserves than I ever expected to have. I suppose that kind of thing tends to mess up your system."

"What unfortunate event?"

Shirou grinned ruefully. It was going to be the second time that day that he was telling the same story. "I lost my left arm once. It was replaced right after so that I wouldn't die from it."

Even in the dim illumination from the Dust-powered lights, he could see Ruby's face paling. He laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. "Don't look like that. I got better. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"It's weird to hear you talk about it like it's nothing," she told him with no little disapproval. "If I lost an arm, I think I would still freak out about it even if it was replaced."

"It might have been a big deal when it happened, but you learn to move along from these things after a while. A lot of things were happening back then, so I guess I had to get over it quickly."

If he were honest with himself, waking up to find that he at least had an arm grafted in the place of the old one had played a part in allaying some of the panic he might have felt. Even when learning of how he should have died from having his own circuits act as an anchor for a spiritual body, the knowledge had brought no more than a slight surprise to him.

' _After magecraft, Heroic Spirits and encountering All the World's Evils, I suppose there are few things in life that can really shock me anymore,'_ he mused.

"But still." Ruby shook her head. "You need to be more careful, Shirou. The way you talk, it's almost like you're not bothered by it at all. You lose an arm but you just laugh it off. I know you got a replacement but… That's… Something's wrong there."

"Like you say, losing an arm is nothing small. But if something like that had to be sacrificed to bring about a greater good, then even such a loss would have been made worthwhile."

' _If I could save just one person close to me, then even if I had to give up my life…'_

"And I'm saying that your way of thinking is wrong." Ruby's voice grew in volume as she glared at him. For once, Shirou saw genuine agitation and anger from the younger girl, and from someone who always bore a smile through everything, the change was jarring.

But all he did in return was to smile gently at her. "It's never wrong to want to help others. You said it yourself once before."

"But I don't just brush off things so easily," Ruby objected. "I want to save people too, but it's normal to want to look the other way when your own life is at risk. It's normal to hesitate if you might get hurt in the process. But you don't hesitate. Shirou, all life is important, even your own, and you can't put value on a life like that. You can't just say that it's worth it to help another person if you yourself might die or get hurt in the process. It doesn't work that way."

' _How many times does that make it now that someone has told me that? Or told Archer? And so history repeats itself once again.'_

"Shirou, why are you willing to go so far?" Ruby asked, now with a worried frown on her countenance. "Something must have happened to make you think like that."

"Because I lived where others had died," he replied solemnly, the crimson flames of the great Fuyuki fire reflected in his eyes, the screams and cries echoing in his ears. "No, that's still not right. It would be better to say that I had been saved. When that fire happened, all that I had was taken away. Every step I took forced me to give up something more, and by the end, I was empty. But then I saw him."

In spite of himself, Shirou found himself smiling fondly at the memory that had shaped his life for over ten years.

"I was saved by the man who would become my father. At that time, I saw how happy he was and, deep down, I wanted nothing more than to be like him. To feel what he felt. That was all I ever wanted. But at the same time, I could never forget those who burnt around me when I took each step out of that hell that consumed everything. I never wanted to see something similar happen ever again, to see lives lost so meaninglessly. It was after I recovered, that I found myself in a position where I finally had the chance to follow in my father's footsteps, so everything I did from that point on was for the sole purpose of trying to save others. After all that happened, living for others became my purpose. Then at least when I finally leave this world for the next, I can say that there was worth in this life of mine. That is all there is to it."

"That's really messed up."

"I know. I've been told that before."

"You will really throw everything away for someone else? Even your own life?"

"I would. Without any hesitation."

Ruby shook her head and opened her eyes with a determined expression. "I still think that's wrong."

Shirou looked away. There really was nothing else he could say to that. He might have thrown away his dream to become a Hero of Justice, but he knew with all the certainty in his soul, that if anyone on his team were to be placed in danger, he would still trade his life for theirs without a second thought. He would aim for their salvation even at the cost of his own. Some things would never truly change.

"But I'm your partner. So it'll be my job to fix you."

"What?" Shirou blinked. He had not expected that.

"I'll fix you," Ruby repeated, this time with a big, and perhaps naïve, smile. "I'll find a way to make you change your way of thinking someday. I don't disagree with wanting to help others, but I won't sit around and watch you hurt yourself because of it. And if I must, I'll get Yang and Weiss to help me drag you back."

Shirou chuckled. He knew better than to argue with Ruby. There was no stopping his partner when she got into that stubborn mood of hers. He should know; he had tried and failed more times than he bothered to keep track of. "Alright. I'll hold you to it."

"Great!" Ruby bounced, her usual exuberance returning, humming happily to herself while she kicked her legs back and forth.

He did not think it would ever be truly possible to change how he was. Emiya Shirou would always be one who put others ahead of himself, even if the identity of "others" changed over time. Even if it was for the sake of just one person, he would still do the same. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to Ruby. It would be kinder to just let her try. Despite the inherent impossibility of her task, in the off chance that she indeed succeeded, he would not complain if that were what fate had dictated for his future.

"Ruby."

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For caring, I mean."

Ruby grinned widely. "That's what partners are for, right?"

"I suppose that's true."

"Hey, Shirou?"

"Yes?"

"What did you and Dad talk about yesterday?"

Shirou scratched the back of his head. He realised that he had been doing that a lot lately. He really needed to keep track of his bad habits that he lapsed into at times like these. "We were swapping old stories," he replied. "Stuff to pass the time."

Ruby's expression remained neutral, humming thoughtfully. If she was displeased with how the two men had gone about it with a liberal helping of alcohol, she did not show it at all.

"Then what did Dad say?"

"Just gave me some advice on what to do at the end," Shirou confessed. "I can't exactly disagree with what he said."

Ruby nodded, smiling softly as she reminisced about the times Taiyang did the same for her. "Yeah. Dad can do that."

Shirou looked down at his feet, trying hard to find something else to talk about once the conversation died down. He glanced back up when a stray thought entered his mind. "Ruby, want to see something interesting?"

"Ooh, is it a new weapon?" His partner's eyes instantly sparkled.

Shirou did not need to answer.

"Trace on."

A straight sword with a short, bronze-coloured cross guard of a simply design appeared. The wooden handle was of a length sufficient for a two-handed grip, while the sword retained a balance that made it still being usable with just one hand. It was a sword meant for slashing; its rounded tip making the weapon unsuited for stabbing purposes. The sword blade was sharpened on both sides and contained no fuller. All-in-all, it was a rather simplistic design for a sword. But in this case, what defined it was not its design, but the acts that had been performed with it.

"All the weapons you have are so well made," Ruby commented with a touch of envy, taking the sword in her hands and checking its weight and balance, swinging it several times experimentally. "It almost feels like even a beginner could use this sword without problems."

"What you hold there is a weapon used by a true hero," Shirou explained, watching as Ruby listened attentively. "There are a number of variants of his story, but the commonality between them is the singular act that was undertaken with his weapon. Some stories tell of his weapon as a spear, but in truth the weapon he used was that of a sword. He fought to protect the weak and the downtrodden, and never hesitated to help, regardless of the person who was in need."

"The weapon of a hero," Ruby repeated, her gaze almost one of veneration as she carefully handled the sword. "What was his name?"

Shirou turned to the sword that had struck down one of the mightiest of phantasmal species in his world, and the name sprung naturally from his lips, for Shirou himself had a healthy respect for the man's deeds. It was a name he had committed to memory the first time he laid eyes on the sword and learned of its user, someone who walked a path that was so similar to the one he himself had tried to walk in the past.

"Saint George."

0-0-0

Elsewhere in Vale, there were others who also did not sleep.

Lowering his coffee mug, Ozpin turned his attention back to the various damage reports that were still streaming in even after all the time that passed since the incident had occurred. Team RXSE had done a number on the White Fang, leading to the capture of several dozen members of their cells in Vale, while destroying a handful of illegally acquired bullheads. The complaints from the city council had mainly been about the tampering of the port's emergency water supply, and the need to tow away the damaged bullheads that had piled up at the bottom of the waterway, creating a blockade that prevented ships from reaching the port. The Council did not say it, but it was clear that they were upset about how it affected Vale's commerce. Even if for less than a day, the losses must have been in the millions.

The SDC had been happy that damage to their shipment had been minimised, but the Council of Vale had the exact opposite reaction, demanding why action had not been taken to prevent the attack from occurring in the first place. Ozpin had feigned ignorance in his conversations with them, stating simply that it was the students had stumbled upon the theft on their own, while conveniently leaving out the part where he was fully aware of said actions. There had been grumbling and several thinly veiled threats, but the Council had ultimately decided that pursuing the issue with no further evidence was an impractical path to take.

Ozpin did not react when an unusual flash of light lit up his office for a split second. The sound of leather soles tapping on the marble flooring did not faze him, nor did the colourfully wrapped package that was dropped on his desk elicit even the slightest response from the taciturn Headmaster.

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"Stop ignoring me. Geez, I swear. Your predecessor was so much more fun to be around compared to you."

Ozpin finally put the report down and stared above the rim of his circular glasses at the man in front of him.

The visitor had a full beard, with a face marred by wrinkles and slicked back silver hair. His black cape was held in place by golden tassels, revealing a matching black shirt with intricate white and gold embroidery. He looked to be about seventy, but with this visitor, appearances were more than deceiving. His apparent age, however, did nothing to prevent the youthful smile that was even then plastered on his face, nor the twinkling in his unusual, blood-red eyes.

"Good to see you again, my boy."

There it was. One of the biggest headaches Ozpin had the misfortune of being acquainted with.

"What do you want, Zelretch?"

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello again, and thanks for reading.

Best of luck to any reader who started playing on the FGO NA server that was just launched about a week and a half ago. Always remember that gacha is a unique kind of hell.

Man I feel old. The Jap version of FGO is nearing its 2-year anniversary and I've been playing since day 1. On the topic of FGO, I suppose very few readers will relate to the little in-joke in the previous chapter about E rank luck. It was a rather used meme in the FGO English Community group on FB during its earlier days when players referred to themselves as having E rank luck when they got crap in the gacha, or EX rank luck for the lucky peeps who strike the jackpot all the time. I should know, I was one of those who failed tons of rolls. Thankfully, they got better over time (my wallet didn't).

But I digress. Back to this story.

Just like how RWBY season 2 has a wider focus in terms of characters, my fic will do likewise as I try to bring in perspectives of other characters who start to play bigger roles in driving the plot. For those who requested it, don't worry. I'm well ahead of you. This is the part where the Cinder camp and the Ozpin camp starts to make moves, maybe more than they did in canon. We'll see. This does present me with a challenge, however, since I am finding it harder to plan chapters which has jumps between different character perspectives. Hopefully I get the hang of it, and fast. I don't want the quality of future chapters to drop because of this.

It is not my intention to leave you guys hanging, but the next chapter will be delayed since the next two weeks are crammed with report deadlines as well as my finals. I can't write with my mind on something else at least half the time, and I'm not willing to risk any drop in quality if I try to rush a chapter out even if I had the time to do so. Nor do I wish to risk failing any of my subjects, which will definitely delay my graduation if it happens. I seek your understanding in this matter.

Extra point: No, Zelretch appearances is not going to be a thing in this story. This is pretty much a one off because I felt like it.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"What do you want, Zelretch?"

A leather armchair appeared in a flash of light and the Magician lowered himself into the seat with a sigh of contentment.

"You really need to visit the furniture store one of these days, Ozzy. Sitting in the only chair in your office makes you look dreadfully inhospitable. Oh. And you need to get a new chair for yourself too."

"What's wrong with my chair?"

The Old Man of the Jewels looked the Headmaster in the eyes. "It makes you look like a dick, Ozpin. A literal dick. Not that you're not already a metaphorical one but that's beside the point."

Ignoring the casual jab below the belt, in more ways than one, Ozpin retained his neutral expression. "Answer the question."

Zelretch gestured to the wrapped box he had placed on Ozpin's desk with one finger. "Got you another gift. I know you like your coffee so I got you a special brew or two."

Ozpin's eyebrow twitched. It was a subtle motion, one that was barely noticeable, but for someone normally as unflappable as the Headmaster, that display of irritation was already more than most could ever hope to get out of him in a lifetime of effort.

"Zelretch. Might I remind you that the last time you gave me a _special brew_ , the beans were not only the size of apples, they were also alive, intelligent, capable of human speech, and were literally begging me to grind them up and consume them. They continued to speak even after being brewed!"

"Those are reserved for royalty in the world I got them from, harvested only once every century after they gained sentience," the Magician protested. "Do you know how hard it was just to get my hands on a few?"

"Do _you_ know how long it was before I could drink any coffee without remembering those voices whispering to me with every sip I took?"

"Psh. Small matter. Admit it, you enjoyed the taste regardless." Zelretch responded.

"Zelretch, can we please stop avoiding the question. Why are you here? You don't visit more than once every two years and the last time you did was ten months ago. What is your reason for this visit?"

Zelretch gave Ozpin a look of hurt. "Can't I drop by to say hello to a friend?"

"You never make social calls out of the ordinary."

"Bah. You're still no fun. Learn to lighten up a bit," Zelretch scowled, though there was no animosity behind it. They had known each other for long enough to detect these subtle nuances. The frown morphed back into a friendly smile in the next moment. "Okay, fine. To answer your question, I'm here to check on a little project of mine."

Ozpin gripped the handles on his chair tightly, immediately on edge as he glared at his counterpart across the desk. _'Project?'_

"What did you do, Zelretch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in no mood for games." Ozpin's voice hardened. "What did you do?"

The smile on the Kaleidoscope's face widened as the tension in the room skyrocketed, becoming almost suffocating for any regular individual in less than a heartbeat. Fortunately for them, neither individual in the room could be considered regular by any measure. "I added an extra card to your deck, Ozpin. I would think that you of all people would be capable of appreciating what I did."

Ozpin saw it clear as day, the paper-thin façade that the wandering Magician had on, as well as the taunting grin he had plastered all over his face. An open invitation to make a move… if he dared.

Ozpin decided against it. He wanted to keep his office the way it was. The school budget was already wearing thin without him putting in a conscious effort to further deplete it.

"You're going to need to expand on that."

Zelretch drummed his fingers on the armrest as he tilted his head up to idly observe the gears turning slowly above his head, breaking eye contact with the Headmaster. A normal smile slowly crept back onto his lips as the tension faded.

"I've seen many worlds, my dear boy," he spoke, his words coming in a slow, almost leisurely fashion as he took his time. "More than you'll ever be able to imagine. I've seen whole worlds rise and fall. It's an inevitability in the course of time. I'd go as far as to say that it's a natural process. I've watched as rulers make decisions that either brought peace or screwed themselves and generations of people after him. I've seen this happen so many times that I know the signs of an eventual downfall long before it even happens. And trust me when I say that I've seen those signs in Remnant."

Ozpin drew his mug to his lips, taking a long draught of the caffeinated drink to hide the tumultuous emotions he felt from showing on his face. "You think Remnant will collapse. Did you not consider that I'd have made my own moves to prevent such a thing from happening?"

"Oh, I know of your moves. And I know of the ones your enemy has been making. I may not be here all the time, but I have my ways of knowing things. Sending that little bird out was not a bad move, sure. Getting more information on your enemies and all that. But…"

"But what?"

"It feels kinda… I don't know. Boring? I don't really know the best way to describe it. I hope you get what I mean," Zelretch replied.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. It seemed that Zelretch was far more aware of the situation in Remnant than he gave him credit for, if he was even aware of Qrow's instructions. He did not miss the hidden meaning behind his words either. "So, you believe that the measures I've taken are insufficient then?"

"I wouldn't say that," Zelretch replied in his usual, infuriatingly calm manner. "You still have a chance at winning this game you're playing, but from how I see it, you're taking a rather dangerous course of action. Maybe even an unnecessarily dangerous one. Your methods are just too passive for someone who claims to be taking the helm in this fight against evil. You've made some substantial strides in previous years, but things are different now. The difficulty setting has changed, so to speak, but you don't seem to have done much of anything to adapt to the new reality. On another note, it just happens that I don't like that monochrome woman. Because reasons. So I decided to give you just a little bit of help. Plain and simple."

"While I am certainly glad that you are at least not an enemy, the fact that your actions thus far are unpredictable does not exactly put me at ease. Are you going to stop avoiding the subject and tell me what you did?"

Zelretch wagged his finger. "Now, now. That'll spoil the surprise. But I'll just say that I set a few things in motion as far back as a year or so ago. All I did was talk to a few people, show them the possible outcomes of the various routes that they could take, and let them make up their own mind. Nothing noticeable if you only see the big picture, just a few small things with relatively small people. Don't get me wrong. I didn't force anyone to do anything they did not want. I simply enlightened them to the potential repercussions of their decisions. It's always so interesting to see how differently people behave when they are truly aware of what their actions might lead to."

"You let them make their own choices? You realise that such a method has a very high chance of backfiring on you."

Zelretch laughed. "Of course. I'm very much a gambler, after all. But that being said, I've only ever taken calculated risks. Oh, and you should be glad. You benefit from all these too, you know?"

"I won't apologise for being more than a little apprehensive of the actions you take. Who did you talk to?"

"No one that you would personally know, and like I said, no one who would have a direct influence on events. And if you expect me to tell you their identities, then you can jump out of this tower."

Ozpin did not break eye contact with the monster in human form. "Alright. Then can you at least explain what you mean when you said you added an extra card to my deck?"

"I meant that metaphorically. Not literally, in case you didn't realise. Unlike a certain dick chair that shall remain unmentioned."

Ozpin was now beginning to understand why people like Qrow were driven to the bottle.

"You don't know it, and he doesn't know it yet… I think, but I've put a piece into play that goes on your side of your little chess game. Right now, he's only at the level of a pawn, but you should know how pawns promote once they're in enemy territory. As long as the things you do are for the good of humanity, he will most likely be on your side. Put the people around him at risk, however, and you'll find that he's a far more dangerous enemy than you can possibly imagine. A double-edged sword, so to speak. But one that you should have no problems pointing at the right enemy without cutting yourself. Just don't be stupid. Sorry, let me rephrase that. Don't be your usual self."

Ozpin let that sink in, his mind rapidly working through the details that he had been given. If it was someone who would be around to influence future events, and was someone that Ozpin could gain at least a minimal level of control over, then it was incredibly likely the person in question was in Beacon itself, if not somewhere in the city if he were to be present for any situation that might occur. If he were to be in Beacon, the person Zelretch planted would have to be a student, for there were no new professors hired within the last couple of years. That also meant that he was likely only a first, or at most second, year if Zelretch had only started making his moves recently.

' _Who is it?'_

There were still far too many possibilities even if he narrowed his search to just the student body. But then again, among the students, how many were there that held enough potential to make the kind of difference Zelretch expected? Hardly any if Ozpin were being completely honest.

Almost by reflex, Ozpin lowered his eyes and stared at the drawer situated beneath his desk. A drawer that contained a report Ozpin himself had deemed to be of the highest level of confidentiality, almost on par with the secret of the Maidens. There _was_ one student, wasn't there? The one on whom the report was about. One who had been unique enough that he had taken notice from the very beginning, leading him to make the unconventional decision to invite the boy to Beacon without going through the regular procedures.

"So you were the one responsible for engineering Mr Emiya's entry into my school," Ozpin concluded.

"What makes you think I know who this Emiya person is?"

Undeterred, Ozpin persisted with his line of questioning. "His physical structure is unlike anything we've seen before. Nowhere in our hundreds of years of documented history has there ever been any record of a person who can use Aura the way he does. Just what did you do to make him like that?"

Zelretch's expression remained fixed in place. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." Either he was the best liar Ozpin had ever met, or was actually telling the truth and was not responsible for Emiya Shirou's unusual constitution. Despite no small amount of experience in reading body language, the Headmaster truly was unable to tell which was reality.

Ozpin sighed. "Alright, then at least humour me this. The person you chose. His life isn't in any danger, is it?"

"Oh no, definitely not. In fact, if I didn't do anything, he'd already be dead."

Ozpin's fingers drummed on the table top, filing that piece of information away for future perusal. He then put on a smile of his own. "This pawn. Was there any reason you decided to use him in this little project of yours? Some special ability he might possess? Why him, is what I want to know."

The Magician nodded his head once but shrugged his shoulders. "No particular reason at all. I was looking for someone who would fit my needs, and I stumbled upon someone who satisfied all the criteria. So I picked him and patched him up. Simple as that."

"And this person is the key component of your… project." While that statement was phrased as a question, the way Ozpin said it was anything but, a clear indication of his opinion on the matter.

"Key? Hmm… perhaps. Perhaps not," the Magician replied in a rather flippant manner. "While I do admit that a lot hinges on him, and it would definitely be rather disappointing to see him go, I do have one or two options available as an absolute last resort. Not that I want to use them for this. It would be such a waste. Oh, and I'm not telling you what they are either."

Ozpin suppressed yet another sigh. Dealing with Zelretch was always like that. Getting information out of him was the same as squeezing water from a rock. Absurdly difficult and almost certainly not worth the effort required.

Ozpin finally conceded with a long, drawn out sigh. "I trust you, Zelretch. I only hope that you don't betray that trust."

"You think too little of me." Zelretch laughed heartily. The armchair disappeared the moment he stood up. "I'm afraid that I have to go. Got a few other projects to check up on. Hmm, that reminds me. I need to make sure that perverted dragon kid is taking good care of the cards I gave him some years back. Haven't had any updates on that in a while. Try to stay alive long enough for our next meeting, my boy. I've already interfered more than I should have in your little squabble, so don't expect any more help from me from here on. This is your fight after all, not mine. And do get rid of that God-awful chair. It's seriously an eyesore."

Ozpin glared at the man who continued laughing. He turned around and made to walk towards the lift, waving his hand in the air with his back to the Headmaster. The next moment, his form was engulfed by an array of bright lights before disappearing entirely, leaving Ozpin to think in the sudden silence that returned to his office.

What a truly wonderful turn of events. Oh no. It was not like he did not have his fair share of worried without having to care about his friend paying him an unexpected visit and dropping more than a few proverbial bombs on him. Not at all.

If he were to believe what Zelretch had mentioned, even if it was made in passing, then his decision to send Qrow out to find information on the other three Maidens might not have been the most optimal one he could have chosen. The hint dropped by the old Magician itself was not one he would normally worry about, had it not come only mere weeks after Qrow had sent his cryptic warning. The timing was too soon for him to discount it as mere coincidence. Were things moving faster than he had predicted?

The thought did not bode well with Ozpin now that he made serious considerations about the possibility of it actually being so.

In hindsight, perhaps he should have enlisted more aid in locating the remaining Maidens and tracking down the ones responsible for Amber's condition. Speeding up the process of choosing her replacement was something else he might have to consider, given the fact that Zelretch had never given Ozpin anything remotely close to the vague warnings that were made in their very brief meeting. Normally their conversations would be filled with nothing more than idle banter and the occasional jab at their counterpart. He did not know how old Zelretch truly was, but Ozpin knew that his unwelcome visitor had at least several lifetimes more experience than he, a fact that he was now forced to factor in when considering what he had been told, subtle that it was.

He clutched his cane as his thoughts went back to the dual-sword-wielding first-year student. What exactly was the best course of action regarding the boy? Even if he could not confirm that Emiya Shirou was indeed the one that the wandering Magician had planted, the student still showed tremendous promise. Already he had proven to be among the more capable among his cohort with a truly unique Semblance and, while lacking any concrete proof, was likely the deciding factor that aided Team RXSE in stopping the White Fang and forcing Roman Torchwick to retreat. Or at least, that was Ozpin's own theory given what he knew of the team. Tampering by Zelretch would certainly explain how a supposed unknown could obtain the kind of skill and abilities he possessed at his age, even if he did live in a settlement on the frontier and survived the perilous journey to Vale after its fall.

Yet for the life of him, Ozpin could not bring himself to take any actions regarding Shirou. If he was truly Zelretch's pawn, then restricting his movement in any way might undo all of the Magician's work, and he was not willing to risk the consequences of that. His mechanisms were chaotic enough on their own; there was no way of telling how much worse things could be if a spanner were to be thrown in.

Glancing at the gift, Ozpin carefully unwrapped it, half expecting it to explode in his face. With Zelretch, anything was possible.

At least he could not hear any voices from within the package. Thank God for small mercies.

Sitting snugly inside the wrapping were two tins of what looked to be regular coffee beans. No point in wasting the gift. At least he had something special to tide him over the near future. With all the problems he was facing, he was going to need it.

He slowly read the labels on the metal tins.

"Black Ivory Coffee and… Kopi Luwak?"

Seemingly normal enough a gift. That actually was a surprise. Ozpin turned the labels over to read the description, and promptly turned to stone at what was printed there.

"Damn it, Zelretch."

0-0-0

Time always appeared to pass faster when one paid no heed to it.

Shirou felt the same, for the days had passed by in a flash, and the team was already back in Beacon after their short five-day trip to Patch. In that time, Ruby had managed to work out a training plan that forced the individual members to adapt to and operate in sub-optimal situations. Some were spars against Taiyang, where the trained Huntsman would school each team member and identify weaknesses in both their individual as well as team tactics, even if he had to go all out just to make Shirou sweat after Ruby succeeded in convincing her partner to take the spar seriously but without revealing the rest of his arsenal. The result was a heavily Reinforced Shirou who proceeded to completely overwhelm Taiyang in speed, a factor that sufficiently levelled the playing field despite still losing to the older Huntsman in pure physical strength.

Shirou's only glaring weakness was revealed when Ruby had asked him to try sparring without the use of his weapons. Relying entirely on his fists and legs was a vastly different experience, in which the redhead struggled to stay upright against even Yang who, for once, held the advantage. Yet he had still managed to surprise them all by executing, if rather badly, a few techniques that utilised the elbows and shoulders in conjunction with the fists to strike the enemy after getting past their guard. The seemingly scant hits held another surprise in them, for one particular blow to the blonde's sternum with a fist that Shirou had thrown as a counterattack had sent her down on one knee, gasping for breath at the force behind it. Yang had afterwards pulled her jersey up and exposing her midriff, revealing that part of the force had managed to bypass her Aura and cause the skin to bruise slightly. Shirou had insisted afterwards that it had been entirely a lucky strike, and had not expected it to connect at all.

Upon being asked where he had learned unarmed fighting, Shirou merely replied that he had attempted to copy the moves of a man whose goals he did not agree with and, seeing that he did not elaborate further, none of the other three pressed the issue. Weiss did however take the opportunity to taunt Yang about how Shirou could do everything she did, even if he did require practice in unarmed combat, sending the blonde into yet another temporary bad mood that ended with several trees being uprooted.

By the end of the trip, all four members of Team RXSE could agree that, at least in terms of combat, they each had managed to glean a greater insight than that which they had prior to arriving on Patch.

"Why are we in Vale again?" Yang complained as the four strolled through the streets of the city. "Shouldn't we be back in Beacon, relaxing in our dorm?"

"Like I told you the last three times. The next semester starts in less than two weeks," Weiss explained, her partner's behaviour visibly straining at her patience. "We need to stock up on supplies. Beacon doesn't provide us with everything."

"Couldn't we do that next week?"

"And rush like every other team? I'd rather not, thank you very much."

"Yang, stop being such a downer," Ruby admonished. "The next semester is packed with so many fun things! There's the selection rounds for the Vytal tournament right after the start of the semester and following that is our first official mission as a trainee team. Then right at the end of the semester is the Vytal Festival itself."

"I see you left out the annual Beacon Dance, little Sis," Yang noted, grinning when Ruby's face fell. "What's the matter, Rubes? Still can't get over your anti-social behaviour? You need to hang out at events like these a bit more. Find someone to dance with."

"I'm not dancing." Ruby pouted. Her posture, the way she folded her arms and how her brow furrowed spoke volumes of how much she protested the suggestion. "And there's no way you can make me."

While Shirou knew that Ruby was awkward at social gatherings, he had not expected a response of this magnitude. She may not have outright stated any intention of avoiding the event before, but not dancing at such an event was probably the next closest thing considering what the entire event was about.

Speaking of which, Shirou himself was likely to take a similar course of action. Not that he was uncomfortable at gatherings. He just saw little point in taking part in one. He would be present to fulfil his obligations both as a student as well as a member of his team, but nothing more.

"What if someone asks you to be their date for the dance?" Yang wagged her eyebrows playfully.

"Pfft! Like that's ever going to happen," Ruby scoffed, waving her hand in the air in Yang's face. "No one's going to ask me out."

"I don't know why you're actually proud of such a thing," Weiss remarked.

"Be-cau-se," Ruby enunciated slowly. "I don't like all these noisy parties with loud music and large groups of people. Plus, you have to wear those silly dresses and those stupid stilts! I'd take a day in the workshop with Crescent Rose anytime over that."

"Ruby, there's a difference between a formal event like the Beacon Dance and a rowdy club full of undignified shaking and gyrating of the body."

"You take that back! Not all clubs are bad," Yang protested hotly. "The only lousy ones are probably just Junior's and that other sleazy joint downtown where the bartender wears a pink suit and tries to sound all philosophical. Still can't make a decent Sunrise to save his ass."

"You're surprisingly knowledgeable about the clubs in Vale. I know you like that kind of thing, but you should try not to patronise them so frequently," Weiss pointed out. "Like you said, some of them have rather unsavoury characters."

Yang grinned savagely. "Oh, that won't be much of an issue. I taught some of them a lesson and they know better than to mess with me now."

Weiss and Ruby groaned, while Shirou just shook his head.

' _I shouldn't be surprised. I know that, so why is it I feel otherwise?'_

"Yang, you can't just go around destroying private property," Shirou said in a strained voice. "I don't think even Beacon can protect you if you do. The school is still a part of this Kingdom after all, no matter how independently run it is. If Vale decides to send its police after you with a proper arrest warrant and evidence, I doubt even Ozpin can turn them away."

"Relax, Handsome, it was just a club run by some seriously shady people. Wouldn't be surprised if they didn't dare to call the police because of all the other stuff they do there."

"The club was likely still a legitimate business, even if it was set up as a front. As long as all they do under the public eye are serve drinks and play music, there's nothing illegal about their operations. From an outsider's perspective, it would only look as though you went in to cause trouble." Walking beside Shirou, Weiss nodded her head in agreement.

"Nah, it can't be that bad," Yang denied, laughing casually until she saw the solemn looks on the faces of her team mates. "Wait, really?"

"Yang, you're just lucky whoever you had beaten up didn't make it a legal matter," Weiss elaborated with a weary sigh. "Shirou is right to say that whatever other dealings they do have no relation to any case that they could build against you. The Headmaster may be able to protect you for a while, but even he will have his limits. I won't tell you to stop. Just… restrain yourself a bit more next time. I don't really want to see my partner land in jail because of something stupid like beating up a bartender."

"Fine, I got it. I suppose it's not worth going to jail for those buggers," Yang accepted the logic, albeit with some reluctance on her part. From her expression, Shirou could tell that she at least understood the severity of her actions.

"Ruby."

"Yes, Shirou?"

He scratched his cheek as he thought of how to frame what he wanted to ask. "There's something that I'll need your help with."

Ruby gave him a big smile. "Sure! What do you need? Another weapon?"

"Something like that. I recently remembered enough details about it, but making it goes well beyond my abilities. It used to belong to my old man, but I was hoping that you could make a replica. As a keepsake of sorts."

Shirou had learnt of the weapon only through Archer's memories. Before he had become a Counter Guardian, the Servant of the Bow had travelled extensively and it was on one of his trips to England that he had encountered a certain individual who had known of the weapon, having been integral in its construction. Archer had bartered for that piece of information after discovering the identity of its user, finally trading details of Tracing, his advanced form of Projection, in exchange for everything that individual knew of the weapon.

"What kind of weapon is it?"

Shirou quickly gave her what specifications he had, watching as the shorter girl nodded her head along as she took it all in with a solemn expression.

That information was enough it seemed, since from just the descriptions and dimensions he provided, Ruby was able to confirm that she already knew enough to build a working replica even without needing a sketch of it. She did, however, require a drawing of overall shape and the designs that were to be inlaid into the metal. That was something Shirou was more than able to accommodate at a later time.

' _Even if what is created is only a mere replica, it would be the only way to remember him now that the original is likely destroyed or lost,'_ Shirou reflected wryly. _'How appropriate. That a fake is the only thing that I can make use of to remember him by.'_

The decision surprised even himself. At any other time prior to arriving in Remnant, Shirou had never given it much, if any, thought at all. Perhaps it was because of the situation he was in, being in a different world while having next to no possessions on him that had links to his home world. Perhaps it was all these circumstances that made a part of him want to reminisce about the past a little.

"That sounds like a powerful weapon, especially for its size," the reaper commented absently, her eyes slightly glazed over as she likely was focusing on a mental image of the weapon in question. "Do you want it to keep its functionality, or just something in its shape?"

Shirou gave it several seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm honestly fine with either, but I probably won't ever use it so it would probably save you a lot of effort if you just made a non-functional replica."

"It won't be as difficult as you think. I can finish it more or less in the same amount of time, really. So you can try using it once in a while if you like."

"I'm…" Shirou paused for a moment. "I'm not very comfortable using it, for other reasons that I rather not say."

That brought a brief, but somewhat uncomfortable silence between the pair.

"You really won't use it at all?" Ruby finally asked, shooting him a surprised and dejected look despite seemingly understanding his discomfort.

"Well, if you're making it functional, and there are any emergencies, then I might bring it along," Shirou finally gave in. He really had no resistance when his partner gave him that pitiful expression. "I suppose it might come in useful."

"Not using something like that is a waste. No! A travesty!" Ruby exclaimed, gesturing wildly and shrinking away a moment later when she nearly hit a passer-by in the face.

"Alright, alright. I promise I'll at least take it out once in a while," Shirou acceded with a smile. "I'm not going just going to put it in a corner and let it gather dust."

"Good. I won't forgive you if you did that to a weapon I made. You'll have to explain to my Crescent if you ever let that happen."

Now that was something that Shirou was not eager to experience. In fact, he could go his entire life without having such an experience and he would not complain in the slightest.

They continued, visiting several other stores and casually noting the new items for sale. Further away from the heart of Vale, Yang suddenly stiffened, nudging Ruby urgently while pointing down the street. "Hey, Rubes! Look!"

Three heads turned as one, following Yang's finger and stopping at the entrance into a narrow side road where an individual was crouching, wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over their head. The cloak enabled the fellow to blend into the shadows, and if it were not for Yang's keen observation, none of them might have noticed the individual. Despite the distance between them, the individual had somehow sensed their gazes, turning to Team RXSE and giving all four members a clear view of the smooth black mask that covered the person's face. The next instant, he darted back, disappearing into the passage shrouded in darkness.

"After him!" Ruby hissed. The instruction was unnecessary, for Yang had already dashed off with Weiss hot on her heels.

"Shirou, can you get somewhere high that lets you see the streets? Don't lose sight of him."

Using Reinforcement, Shirou leaped up to the roof of the building beside them and continued from above. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the narrow pathway their target had entered. It was a simple opening between two buildings designed as a shortcut between the two main streets on either side. Dashing along the edge, Shirou kept one eye on the rapidly fleeing individual. His hand reached instinctively for his back pocket only to come away empty. Biting back a curse, Shirou recalled that his scroll had been lost several days earlier. Just his luck.

' _No choice then. This will be difficult, but I guess I don't have any other option at this time.'_

Lifting one hand, he gritted his teeth as he channelled prana into a single, outstretched index finger, moving it as he drew the first rune of the spell with an agonising slowness. A string consisting of a mere two runic letters was the most he could accomplish on the fly, and a simple array of that length still took him nearly ten seconds to enact. Such a thing would have been considered extremely basic for an average magus who could probably complete the same array in less than a second. But Shirou was not an average magus, and unfortunately for him, probably would never be.

Kenaz. Raidho.

Knowledge. Travel.

The runes glowed.

"Ruby. Yang. Weiss. Can you hear me?"

A muffled cry of surprise drifted over on the wind.

"I'll keep this short. I've created a verbal link between us, so just speak normally and I can hear you," Shirou explained quickly as the cloaked individual exited the side street and began weaving through the crowd. "Our target is now moving due east, heading in the direction of the Creek and Sandstone bistro on Fifth Avenue."

"Got it!" Ruby replied, reacting quickly to the information. "Yang, Weiss, circle around the next block once you pass the bakery. We'll try to cut him off. Shirou, continue to give us updates on their movement."

The team split, as Yang and Weiss shot down the street while Ruby entered the narrow path previously used by their quarry. Shirou jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his Reinforced vision fixed on the fleeing black cloak while maintaining a steady stream of prana to his array. Although that took up more energy, he did not wish to lose time by re-enacting the same array every time he needed to send a message.

As they maintained pursuit, Shirou supplied the girls with new information regarding their quarry. He had to admit, whoever it was they were chasing was not only fast but also surprisingly adept at utilising various shortcuts, be it side roads or other unconventional methods such as using rooftop connectors and air vents as makeshift bridges. Their agility was nothing to sniff at either, for fences and blockades that would stop normal people did nothing to hinder the movement of their target. If anything, he seemed to prefer such paths in order to block the advancement of his pursuers.

"Ruby, target has turned into a diagonal street connector and is now heading north," Shirou updated. He glanced further up the narrow opening to identify any distinctive landmarks. "Up ahead of him is the fountain. The one next to the coffee house and the florist."

"The what?"

Shirou sighed. "The flower shop, Ruby."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Shirou, tell Weiss to break from Yang once they reach that street. If she goes down the one parallel to it fast enough, she can get around the other side of the fountain before they do."

Shirou passed the instructions on to Weiss, who acknowledged it the instant she received them. While he could have made a link that acted as a shared network, that would have required at least another two runes, and an array of that complexity was beyond his ability to create. So he simply had to made do with an individual link with each of his three team members. Slightly less effective since he was essentially acting as a relay, but it at least got the job done.

Hopping onto a water tank, he used it as a stepping stone to reach the top of the building next to it that towered above the rest in its immediate vicinity. Perching on the taller ledge, he had a much better aerial view of Vale. He spotted Weiss taking a left before dashing down a less populated street with a boost from her Semblance. Ruby was right about that. At the speed she was moving, Weiss would reach the fountain before their target did.

From how the team was moving, they would block off at least two escape routes once the black clad individual reached the fountain, but that was not going to be enough. Quickly casting his gaze around, Shirou analysed each street, their respective traffic flow, and the number of outlets each had along their lengths. After a few seconds, he found what he needed. Taking a deep breath, he relayed his words to all three girls at the same time.

"Listen, you need to try and force him to take a right after the fountain. That should be the area with all the woodworks. Once he enters the main street, there is a side passage about a hundred and fifty metres in on the left. Get him to turn into there. That should lead him to a dead end."

Against all his predictions, not only did their quarry not falter upon encountering Weiss, who was waiting at the fountain, he charged at her and knocked the startled girl down in an unexpectedly aggressive manoeuvre, ducking away into yet another dark passageway in the opposite direction from where they were trying to force him to go.

"Shirou! I lost him," Weiss' voice reached him, sounding disgruntled and mildly guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I've still got my him in my sights," Shirou replied calmly. "Keep following him. He just went into a goods drop off inlet a hundred and twenty-two metres ahead. Be careful. Going by his movements, he probably knows Vale a lot better than we do. That path has at least three exit points, not including possible entrances into four different buildings."

' _Sneaky fellow. But at least we're not dealing with Presence Concealment.'_

"Are there any other dead ends that we can trick him into entering?" Yang asked with a groan.

"That will be difficult. But there are another two in the immediate area that might work. One requires us to get him to go through a very narrow passage between two pastry shops on the adjacent street. The other is located further west, close to the weapon store Ruby always goes to for her bullets. This one's a bit riskier because if we miss, he gets a potentially clear path out of the commercial district entirely."

"Shirou, which one do you think will work better?"

He paused at Ruby's question. It was a rather difficult one; it was not like he had exact statistics to show the chance of success of either option.

Shirou exhaled slowly. "I think we should go with the first option. Even if we fail, at least there isn't the chance that he might disappear out of the district entirely. Meaning that we can still continue the chase."

"Then first it is."

"Hey, Handsome."

"Yes, Yang?"

"Don't you have some kind of magic arrow to, you know, shoot him down from where you are?"

He did, in fact, have such weapons at his disposal. But for pretty much all of them, the destructive powers that each individual weapon could unleash went far beyond what he was willing to use in that situation. "Yang, I can't afford to risk the lives of civilians. You do realise how populated these streets are?"

"Meh. Just thought it was a good idea."

"It was a good idea. But not one I can execute unless you manage to get him into a more secluded place. I don't want any person uninvolved to be hurt."

"Is that a challenge, Handsome?"

"Yang! This is not the time for games." The voice of Weiss admonishing her partner reached Shirou.

' _So, Yang and Weiss have met up,'_ he concluded with a nod, a fact that was confirmed when the two turned the corner and appeared in view. _'That might make things a bit easier.'_

"Ruby, make a left turn at the very next junction and keep on the right side of the road. Go down the stairs when the road splits into two and you'll see a T junction. Turn right at it," Shirou instructed. "Yang, Weiss, keep straight until you reach the overhead walkway. Then turn left. You should reach both entrances at either end of the same street. Our target is inside and the passage that leads to the dead end is closer to Ruby's end, so Yang and Weiss, you'll need to cover more distance. Put the pressure on and force him to turn. Ruby, just pace yourself and keep your eye out for any other exits I might have missed."

"Got it!"

"Right-o!"

"Understood."

The girls followed their respective instructions and within seconds reached their destinations. In the meanwhile, Shirou snapped to attention.

' _Wait. There is something I can use.'_

"Trace on!"

He traced Archer's bow in his left hand. In his right appeared a brown coil of knotted rope. On one end was a simple bronze dagger head. A simple mystic code that the Counter Guardian had picked up in his travels, one that was based on the Pasha often seen in Hindu mythos, and which served a similar purpose, namely to bind the arms and legs of opponents via an application of prana into the enchanted item.

That was the problem with having more weapons than he could count. He could not keep track of all of them at any single point in time, forcing him to cycle through all that he had until he found one that suited his purpose, a most time-consuming task. There was, after all, only so much that a human mind could accomplish.

"Alteration."

Careful not to disrupt the flow of prana to his runic array, Shirou felt the rope-like object slowly became thinner and rigid, forming a straight shaft that was visibly no different from a regular wooden one. He notched the newly formed arrow to his bow and pulled back, squinting as he sighted along its length, aiming it at the black-clad individual who was still busy darting through the crowd and slinking behind mobile stalls by blending into the shadows.

' _That was your biggest mistake,'_ Shirou reflected. As long as there was no one present to witness the effects of his Traced weapons, he had no real reason to hide any of his more extensive arsenal. That is, as long as he did not use any of his overtly destructive ones that could harm people in an extended radius.

He watched as their mark turned and noticed Yang and Weiss quickly closing the distance from behind him. While the masked individual had not shown much reaction thus far, Shirou noticed a very slight jerk in his movement as the target turned to break away from his pursuers. That was good. That meant they were finally putting enough pressure to make him panic. After chasing him for over an hour, it would have been rather disheartening if they could not get even that much of a reaction out of him.

The etchings of a smile began to form on Shirou's lips when their target noticed Ruby, stopped, and dashed sideways into the alley that led to the dead end.

Just as planned.

It quickly turned into a frown of frustration when the agile person simply kicked off one wall onto the one opposite it and repeated the action until he reached a metal ladder fixed to the concrete several floors up and began ascending to the roof. He mentally wanted to kick himself for forgetting that any person in Remnant with a degree of Aura control could easily get out of something as simple as a dead end. He really needed to stop being caught off guard whenever someone pulled off a stunt like that.

Deciding to act, Shirou took aim and swiftly released his arrow, which sped above the rooftops in a brown blur. Just before striking the arm of their masked prey, the arrow reverted back to its original form, and wound itself around his wrist and one of the metal bars that formed the ladder, creating a makeshift restraint. The person appeared stunned for a moment at its appearance and tugged at the rope but, seeing that it did not give way, quickly pulled out a dagger and began hacking away at it instead.

' _The mystic code won't last. But at least it'll hold him until Ruby and the rest get close. Had I more time, I'd have applied Reinforcement on the code.'_

In the end, it was just a rope. A rope that contained enchantments that made it slightly more resistant to damage, yes, but it was no Noble Phantasm.

Deciding that one shot was enough now that his team had finally caught up to the person in the mask and cloak, Shirou bent his knees and propelled himself to the next roof, and then the next, slowly closing the distance between him and the rest. All the while, he never once stopped focusing on their target, who had resumed his climb with three agitated Huntresses-in-training hot on his heels.

With one final leap, Shirou landed on the far edge of the roof of the building just in time to see a black shape appear on the other end. He withdrew Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a grim expression, watching as Ruby, Yang and Weiss appeared from behind their target, cutting off that particular exit.

"Now, you're going to answer some questions for us," Yang declared, cracking her knuckles loudly. "This look familiar to you?"

"Why are you following me?" The person asked in an even voice.

Yang's brow twitched and for a brief moment, her lilac eyes flashed red. "Why? You got guts to ask why. You know very well what you nearly tried to do the last time we met!"

"I am not your enemy."

"Oh really? Haha. Sorry, wrong answer. Try again."

Ruby nudged her sister. "Yang. Stop antagonising him."

Turning to the person who once got close to blowing her to pieces, Ruby boldly took a step forward. "We only want to talk. We know you're working against the White Fang. After what happened, we don't think you're a bad guy, but we don't know if we can trust you just yet. So can we just talk it out?"

A head cocked to one side. "There really isn't anything to talk about. We're not exactly on the same side, so I don't expect any trust from you, nor do I need it."

The words were harsh, but Ruby remained undeterred. "We don't agree with what the White Fang were doing either. We just want to know if you will be a danger to us… or the other students in some way in the future. Because if so…" She did not need to finish her sentence; the rapid deployment of Crescent Rose and the sniper rifle's barrel pointed at the face concealed beneath the mask was message enough.

A muffled sound emerged from the mask, which Shirou only realised a few seconds later as a sigh. "I may not be on the side of Beacon, but I won't intentionally harm the students there."

"Then why did you try to kill Ruby?" Yang demanded.

"Just as you don't trust me, I don't trust you either. What's to say that you weren't there as Torchwick's backup? Just because you're from Beacon doesn't eliminate the possibility that you might have been complicit with his crimes." The answer did nothing to soothe the blonde who growled menacingly.

"Will it be possible for us to work together?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "We both don't like what the White Fang is doing. We can help you stop them if we happen to be in the area. Or we can at least try to persuade Headmaster Ozpin to do something the next time."

"How would I know that you'll keep your word? Like you said, we don't have reason to trust each other."

"We stopped the White Fang from stealing the shipment," Ruby pointed out.

"And what does that prove? That was just one time."

"Look," Shirou interjected, deciding that the increasingly roundabout conversation needed a bit of assistance to move along. "I know that there is no love lost between us, and that's understandable. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot, and asking for a cordial arrangement is probably impossible right now. I suppose there's no real way to prove that we want to help, but you'll have to just take our word for it."

He was seemingly ignored as the masked individual turned back to Ruby after a moment's pause. "Why do you want to stop the White Fang? What do you stand to gain from it?"

"We don't do it for any gain," Ruby responded instantaneously. "We do it because it's the right thing to do!"

A snort was heard from beneath the mask, before the object slowly shook from side to side. "You're unbearably naïve. Remnant isn't that nice a place. Leave Vale with that mindset and the only thing waiting for you is death."

"I'm not that bad!" Ruby protested. "And if more people tried harder, I'm sure the world would be a better place!"

A moment passed before a quiet laugh was heard. "Fools, the lot of you. But I do suppose those words hold some merit, even if it's still terribly naïve. People like you may try to be good, but there will always be conflict in this world."

Shirou had no idea what to say to that, and apparently, neither did the rest of his team, who simply stared at the other party while waiting for a further response. To his surprise, the masked individual turned to him.

"You should be more careful next time. You never know who's around you."

Before he could make head or tail of the unexpected statement, a white object flashed through the air in a low arc towards him. The object's almost deliberately slow movement gave Shirou sufficient time to observe it and dismiss the possibility of it being a threat. Reversing his grip on Kanshou, he grabbed the object with his thumb and two fingers out of pure reflex after determining that it was not an explosive device of any kind.

"Hey! Wait!" Shirou looked back up the next instant, muscles tensed and ready to spring into action at the sound of his partner's surprised cry. The roof was empty aside from the four of them; the still unknown individual had taken advantage of his lapse in concentration to dash to the edge and jump off, once more disappearing into the crowd below. Shirou ran to the ledge and glanced down, only seeing the undulating wave of human heads that thronged the street. He closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head in mild disappointment at his own carelessness before meeting up with his team.

"What did he give you?" Ruby asked curiously, to which Shirou realised he was still tightly gripping the white object in his left hand. He opened it to see the common electronic device that almost every individual in Remnant possessed.

"It's a scroll," Weiss noted.

"Oh yeah? Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Yang remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from her partner.

Shirou handed the scroll to Ruby, who looked it over with a curious gaze, turning the device around. Etched on the back of the scroll were several symbols she did not recognise.

He did.

"That's my scroll!" He exclaimed upon seeing the foreign characters that made up his name.

"The one you lost?" Ruby asked in surprise, letting Shirou reclaim the device from her.

Opening the thin electronic device, he checked its contents and was more surprised than relieved to see that it was in the same state as it had been before he lost it. As far as he could tell, the information he had stored on the scroll was still exactly the same way it had been, which was little more than the contact details of other students and a few of the professors from Beacon, along with some events he had marked on the calendar and short correspondences with students he had done commissions for. Anything important was dedicated to memory instead of being stored on document, either physical or digital. "Yes, Ruby. This is definitely my scroll."

"But why would he have your scroll? Weiss pondered aloud, drawing her arms across her chest as she cupped her chin with one hand. "If he was the one who stole it in the first place, then it makes no sense to just give it back. He could have used it as a bargaining chip against us. Not that I think Shirou would leave anything important in there." She gave him a look, upon which he nodded once to agree with her analysis. If someone did manage to get past the admittedly weak security, there was little of value to be found in his scroll.

"Then someone else stole it," Yang supplied, her fingers intertwining behind her neck as she rested her weight on one leg in a casual stance.

"That still doesn't seem logical. Why would he go through all the effort to steal it from the thief and return it just like that?" Weiss persisted and in a way, Shirou understood. That course of action did not seem to serve any purpose he could think of.

"Hey guys. Why don't we head back down first?" Ruby suggested. "It's late, and we still need to get our supplies for Beacon. We can think about this a bit more while we go along. There's nothing more we can do about it now that they're gone."

Weiss nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot about that." She jerked away when Yang poked her in the ribs with a wide grin splitting her cheeks.

"Don't lie, Weissy. You completely forgot about it, didn't you?"

The heiress' face darkened, glaring at her playful partner before stalking off with the blonde in tow. Ruby made to follow the pair, while Shirou gave the street one final glance before joining the girls.

Whoever this individual was, it would be one more problem that he had to worry about.

0-0-0

"Damn kids. Damn animals. Can't everyone just get things done right?" A bowler hat-wearing thief grumbled as he checked his inventory of Dust. Around him scurried a multitude of faunus in identical uniforms and Grimm masks, moving crates and boxes and stacking them into large piles around the warehouse.

The efforts of Beacon had their intended results, and he was running somewhat behind schedule, something that the thief found completely unacceptable. He had never been hindered to that extent before in the past and the very notion that it was happening, or could even happen, infuriated the professional in him to no end. Part of the stress came from knowing just how forgiving, or unforgiving, his "employer" was towards failure. He had been present to witness one unfortunate individual being turned into a pile of ashes. Torchwick had no intention of being the next.

Torchwick had been in the business long enough to know a bad deal when he saw one, but this was one that he found no way of getting out of. His employer of sorts had even the human-hating White Fang working for her, a miracle in and of itself, and he was aware of how far their influence stretched. Unless he decided to leave for some God-forsaken settlement far beyond the borders of the four Kingdoms, Roman Torchwick was certain that there was nowhere else on Remnant that her network of contacts did not reach.

Indeed, an escape plan sounded like music to his ears. Neo was already helping him look into the possible exit strategies they could use to slip away without detection once things calmed down a bit.

"Hello, Roman. It's good to see you hard at work, even if your recent results have been disappointing."

That was certainly not music, but rather a sound that appealed to him in very much the same way that fingernails drawn across a chalkboard appealed to people.

Torchwick turned, plastering a big, fake smile on his face as he blustered. "You're early. I didn't expect you to arrive for at least a week."

"Mm. I prefer to observe without revealing my presence." A black-haired woman stepped out into the light, flanked on both sides by her lackeys. "You know what they say about how people behave differently when they think no one is watching. That looks to be true even of you, Roman. You've become sloppy in my absence. Is this how you normally work?"

He gritted his teeth in frustration as he forced his eyes not to wander. God knows what would happen if he broke eye contact at that point in time.

"You were the one who told me to work with those stupid mutts." Torchwick waved his hands towards the stacks of containers and crates, all of which stored the Dust he had stolen over the months. "They're far too incompetent to handle tasks as delicate as stealing. You don't trash the damned place you're stealing from just because you can. That's not how it works unless you want to be a petty robber. And you can blame Beacon for the increased patrols around Dust shops. I swear, it's like someone's tipping them off. They are always at the right place, at the right time."

That was a piece of information he had chosen not to share with his employer thus far. He figured that if Cinder Fall did not know of the matter, then it would serve as a good way to evade responsibility if used at the right time. If she did, then the timing of when he revealed it would not matter regardless.

"Yes, I know of our leak, Roman. I expected you to have resolved it by now."

' _Bummer.'_

"Look, I have my hands full getting your damned Dust. I can't be going around shaking all the trees while I'm at it. As it is, I'm far too well known in these parts now, thanks to all the Dust you had me steal. Any move I make now requires days of prep just to make sure it doesn't blow up in my face. Besides, first and foremost, I steal things. Flushing out spies is not exactly a skill required in my field of expertise."

Cinder looked away, walking past him while keeping her eyes on the crates upon crates of Dust. Around her, the White Fang kept their distance, not even looking in her direction as they went about their work.

"Very well, Roman. You do have a point. It won't do for our plans to be delayed if you fail to acquire enough Dust by the required time. I'll have someone else look into the leaks. Although, I did expect more from a man like you." Cinder's voice was low and enticing, but her words only brought a clenching of fists to the thief. "How disappointing indeed."

"What do you want me to do when teams of aspiring Huntsmen and the occasional accompanying professor pop up at the exact time I make a hit on a store?" Torchwick demanded, taking care not to overstep his bounds. All it would take for him to lose his head was one misspoken word. "I may be trained but even I can't handle that kind of firepower. And don't get me started on the most recent case at the docks. Damn kid and his fire sword. What kind of crazy psycho crams a sword with so much Dust that the sword burns perpetually and lets him set fire to five bullheads at the same time? I have more Dust than probably any other person in the world right now besides a Schnee and even I didn't know that was possible."

Cinder's eyes narrowed and Torchwick swallowed nervously. Was there something in his little rant that caught her interest that badly? That was not a good sign.

"Tell me more about this sword-wielding student."

* * *

 **Omake: Someone else in Remnant receives an unwelcome present**

The brown mouse pulled on a string, which quickly ascended up via a pulley that, for reasons unknown to man, had been attached to the ceiling of a living room. The house cat looked up, only for his head to be smashed flat by the falling clothes iron.

The cat chased the mouse around the corner, only to see it dive into a hole in the wall. Without giving the situation any thought, the cat stuck his hand into the hole, groping about with the side of his face pressed against the wall.

An unnaturally long silence followed, ended only by a snapping sound. The house cat yanked his hand out, only to see a mousetrap clamped around his fingers that had swollen into cartoonish red balloons-like implements.

Tyrian giggled. The humans might be trash, but they certainly did manage to produce marvellous entertainment. Wonderful, mindless destruction and conflict. Was it no wonder that humanity would never be at peace with itself?

Using his tail, he flicked the remote at the large, flat screen television that was mounted onto the wall in his personal bedroom and used the pointed stinger to change the channel.

A bare-chested man with bulging muscles walked around an elevated stage, gesturing and pointing at the crowd. Beside him was another man on his hands and knees. The former grabbed a foldable metal chair placed at the corner of the ring and smashed it into the head of his opponent before making a sign with his hand in front of his face as the audience screamed and cheered.

The scorpion faunus sighed with bliss. Truly wonderful entertainment indeed.

He was broken out of his happy stupor when a pounding echoed through the halls of the drab castle. He blithely ignored it, keeping his eyes plastered to the high definition screen.

"Tyrian! Do make yourself useful for once and stop whoever's created that confounded noise!" Watts' shrill voice came from the room directly opposite his.

A frustrated gurgle escaped his throat. That blasted Watts. Forever making him do such pointless things. Besides, the only one that could order him about was his mistress and no one else.

"Tyrian! I did not have cable installed so that you could waste your time watching inane crap. And you don't want Salem to get upset, do you?"

That… was a fair point, Watts' insult towards his entertainment notwithstanding. The banging had not let up, and it was only a matter of time before Salem took notice. With a reluctant grunt, Tyrian got to his feet and left his room, slamming the door behind him as he went. He took a left turn, and was faced with the imposing doors that stretched from floor to ceiling, almost ten metres tall. His hand was about to grab the knob when the banging abruptly came to a halt.

There. Problem solved.

Tyrian scratched his head. When someone knocked on the door, it normally meant there was someone there.

Normally.

There was nothing normal about getting visitors when they were living in the middle of Grimm infested lands. No one would be crazy enough to go out there and even if they did, they'd die to the swarms of Grimm long before they could possibly reach the castle.

Opening the door, Tyrian Callows poked his head out, looking from side to side. There was no one there, as expected. Drat. And he was hoping to take out his frustrations on whoever had been lucky, or unlucky, enough to come knocking. He was about to close the door when something caught his eye.

A brown box on the ground, with a white note pasted on top with the words written in all caps.

TO SALEM.

A package? For his mistress? Tyrian automatically picked it up and returned into the castle with haste, using his tail to close the door and latch it shut behind him. With a skip to his step, he sped across to the great study. Surely she would praise him for bringing her parcel to her.

He slowed down, his footsteps silently moving across the marbled floor as he approached the study. Entering the majestic hall lined wall-to-wall with book shelves, Tyrian closed the distance with the room's sole occupant who sat with her back facing him.

"Mistress." He bowed in deference, or as much as the box in his hands would allow.

"Tyrian. You had better have a good reason for interrupting me." Salem did not so much as turn as she addressed him, her tone of voice bearing a stern undercurrent that promised painful punishment should his answer fail to satisfy her.

"Mis…Mistress. I have retrieved your parcel," Tyrian stammered as he held the box at arm's length. His head remained bowed respectfully the entire time.

Salem finally turned to face the assassin that stood stock still, unmoving like a statue with a plain brown box held in front of him.

"A parcel?" There was a rare tone of curiosity in her voice as Salem took the item out of Tyrian's hands. Her eyes hardened as she looked back at her subordinate. "Who sent it?"

"There was no one at the door, mistress. Whoever delivered it left before I could see who it was. There was no one in sight."

Salem hummed. She focused her attention on the item that, against all odds, had somehow made its way through countless kilometres of treacherous terrain that was home to thousands upon thousands of Grimm, even some that had been around for the better half of a millennia. There was no sender's address listed. But there were certainly ways to track down the one responsible for it. With the network controlled by Watts in the human territories, it would likely be little issue to pin down the one behind it.

"Will you open this damn box already? It's getting hard to breath in here."

Salem's hands stilled, fingers hovering merely centimetres above the suspicious delivery. The faint, high pitched voice had emerged from within the cardboard package. Had someone sent her a child in a box?

"Who are you?!" Tyrian demanded, deploying his wrist blades. "How dare you address Her Grace is that way?! Show yourself!"

"Who am I?" The box burst open as a pink object shot out. It twirled in the air before hovering in place. "It is I! Destroyer of worlds! Bringer of love, drugs and exasperation! The one-and-only! The amazing Kaleidostick, Magical Ruby-chan!"

The pink stick wriggled in a way a physical object of its type should be unable to. Its head was a five-pointed yellow star in the centre of a white-and-gold ring, with a pair of pure white wings on either side that flapped about like a bird's. It froze, one of its wings pointing at the pair gazing up at it. "You!"

Tyrian gave a start. Levelling a finger at himself, he parroted. "Me?"

"No! Not you! You look like you molest children for a living!" The self-proclaimed Magical Ruby retorted. "I'm referring to you, lady! Yes, you! I like you! I can sense a burning ambition within you. You want power, yes? You want to shape this world into whatever you wish, yes?"

"And what if I do?" Salem replied stoically. While initially surprised by the sudden appearance of the utterly incomprehensible living wand, she had quickly calmed herself down. A sentient artefact of the likes of the talking stick went beyond even her admittedly vast knowledge of Remnant. Something like it would have to be another creation of the gods that walked the face of Remnant in times long past. But that begged the question of who in the entire world would mail an item like that to her. Surely not a sane individual. Perhaps it was someone who wished to get into her good graces.

"Oh ho ho! Well then, you're in luck! I can give you the power you want. More power than you can ever imagine possible! Oh yes! Your enemies will wish they were never born, and this world will be remade in your liking. And the best part? It'll take less than a week once you have full access to what I can offer. How about it? Wanna work together? Hmm? Hmm? HMM?" The stick flew uncomfortably close to Salem's face, wagging its wings suggestively.

It was a tempting offer, but the stick was now being an annoyance with the way it disregarded personal space, not even mentioning how it was more than a little disrespectful. Powerful artefact or not, she had her standards. No one, or in this case, nothing, would be allowed to treat her in such an insulting manner and leave unscathed. Salem waved her hand, intent on knocking away the offensive item before commanding some of the Grimm nearby to destroy it.

The handle darted past with a speed that would put most veteran Huntsmen to shame, adhering itself to her hand.

"Ah ha! I knew you'd agree!" The talking wand crowed gleefully, as Salem tried to remove the handle to no avail. It was as though glued to her palm and fingers. "There we go. Contract complete!"

"What?!"

"Let's go! We shall change this world together! Preferably with a lyrical-grade beam of beautiful pink destruction! Magical Ruby! Seeeeeeeeeet uuuuuuuuuuup!"

A bright white light filled the hall as Tyrian watched on, his mouth unhinged in shock while Salem continued to struggle against the stick. When the blinding light crept up her arm and started to cover her form despite her best efforts at resisting the invasive power, her eyes widened with an emotion she never expected to feel.

Fear.

"Stop! What are you doing?! No! Noooooooooooo!"

0-0-0

Ozpin cradled his head in one hand, eyes still watching the various footage that streamed onto a brand new screen. His other hand still held his coffee mug which was filled with coffee laced with, for once in his entire life, something stronger. Something he once considered sacrilege to ever mix with coffee. Something a certain drunken bird always had on hand.

One might wonder why the Headmaster felt the need to stress himself out. After all, the Grimm threat had ended most abruptly several weeks back. The never-ending onslaught on settlements outside the Kingdoms had ended, and Huntsmen all across Remnant found no sign of the black beasts for days after. Human casualties to Grimm had dropped to a complete zero.

For lack of a better description, the world was at peace.

But Ozpin was not, and neither were many of his close compatriots who had joined him in preparing the world for the threat known as the Grimm. None of them seemed to have fared much better than he. Word had only just made itself known to him that General Ironwood of Atlas had taken a very sudden leave from his post, citing the cause as being medical in nature. A week before that, his faithful colleague, Professor Goodwitch, had disappeared after using up all her remaining days of annual leave, saying that she needed a vacation. Qrow had gone completely off the grid, and was not responding to any messages from Ozpin, likely dead drunk in a rundown little bar in a village far from the city.

Letting a pained sigh escape his lips, Ozpin closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair for several seconds before turning back to the screen showing the very changed Grimm that had reappeared a week after their initial disappearance, shocking all who saw them with their changed look.

The Grimm were pink _._ _Pastel_ pink.

At present, a large pink Ursa was sitting in the middle of a busy intersection in Vale, bringing traffic to a standstill as a troupe of elderly women crossed slowly. A handful of pink Beowolves stood on their hind legs in the park, pruning the various trees and bushes. A pink Nuckelavee stood outside a second-hand car dealer, its long arms flapping about in the air while a sign reading 'GOOD CHEAP CARS' hung around the horse's neck.

What the hell was happening?

Already Ozpin was receiving numerous unhappy complaints from the fourth-year students who suddenly realised that, with the Grimm no longer attacking cities and actually providing very efficient public service, they were out of a job. Some second and third-year teams had already expressed interest in dropping out to look for a different profession, one that at least had a future for them.

To make everything worse, there had been repeated sightings all across Remnant of a pale, middle aged woman with white hair dressed in a frilly pink outfit reminiscent of ones seen in those Mistrali children cartoons that had garnered an unusually large following of adult men. The first time Ozpin had borne witness to that monstrosity, he had been in the middle of taking a long swig of coffee after a long day's work. Good coffee had gone to waste that day, along with what had been a perfectly functional computer screen.

It felt like one big cosmic joke, with the joke in question being on him.

This had all the signs of _that man's_ fingers in it. There was no other way to explain the bizarre happenings. It was _his_ fault, as usual.

It had to be. No one else ever made his life this difficult.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." Ozpin called out reflexively, half wondering why Glynda had bothered to knock when the door led only to the lift.

The doors to his office burst open.

"Ha! You thought it was someone else, didn't you?!" Ozpin spat out his coffee at the sight of his oldest enemy posing cutely with a sideways 'V' symbol with her fingers. "But it was me, Magical Witch Salem! Prepare yourself for my Hammer of Justice!"

Ozpin's head met the table.

' _Somebody please kill me already.'_

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Whelp. Real life happens. Sometimes you get thrown a curveball and suddenly all the time you thought you had disappears.

As for this chapter, like I said previously, Zelretch's appearance is strictly a one-off. I will absolutely not be giving him any more named appearances for the rest of this story except for maybe one of the Good End epilogue chapters that I have not yet decided if I want to write. I thought it would be funny to have Zelretch disturb Ozpin by making him paranoid about stuff, and so I decided to take a leaf out of Zelretch's book and add the scene in on what is entirely a whim.

Back to the main story, though. So some stuff happens. Shirou makes use of another minor skill. Note, he can't and will never be capable of doing anything spectacular with runes. The most I'm allowing him to do is stuff like open doors or communicating remotely like what you've seen in this chapter.

Not much else to say. Hope that you've enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"Shirou, I need the tang to be no more than fifteen centimetres. And make them straight please."

Shirou wordless hammered away at the piece of metal, silently acknowledging the instructions. In terms of actual experience with forging weapons, his partner had him beat completely. Considering that the weapon they were assembling was a hybrid one, a type that he had absolutely no usable knowledge of, he'd rather be the one to follow instructions than give them.

"Don't mess this up," Ruby said jokingly. "It's your weapon after all."

That was right, it was also his hybrid weapon they were forging. More reason why he preferred if Ruby took control over its construction.

After seeing him at work, Ruby had roped him in to help. As it stood, even with all her years of experience tinkering with and assembling weapons, Shirou was still the better of the two when it came to shaping bladed weapons by hand, a fact that Ruby had eventually accepted as part of his affinity with said objects.

"I'm still amazed you could find these materials," Shirou remarked, the speed with which he struck the glowing metal remaining constant even as he spoke, the falling hammer creating a steady rhythm that reverberated around the walls. The composition was one that Ruby had identified among one of the many mystic codes in his possession to contain properties that she wanted to replicate in his hybrid weapon, bearing what she had perceived to be the ideal balance between hardness, strength and flexibility. "Some of the metals in here are hard to come by. I saw the price for them at several retailers. They're not cheap."

Ruby giggled as she slowly cut a piece of treated leather. "The forge master here has been in the business for a long time. She knows how to get these easily. And she gets a discount from suppliers since she works in Beacon."

"When did you start getting friendly with the forge master?" Shirou raised an eyebrow, recalling the perpetually scowling woman who rarely ever talked to students unless they approached her with a request. She treated students based on how they treated their weapons, and would snap at them whenever she saw signs of mishandling on damaged weapons. Shirou never had issues with the fiery woman, since he kept his weapons in good condition. It also helped that he had effectively saved her from having to deal with some of the more, in her opinion, annoying customers who had preferred dealing with him instead once his reputation had spread through the school.

"Oh. I was doing some maintenance on Crescent Rose one day and she asked me who built it. When I told her that I was the one, we somehow started talking about different types of weapon combinations and how effective each were. She's actually rather friendly once she sees that you know your stuff about weapons. You should talk to her more. I think the two of you will get along just fine."

"Maybe the next time I see her," Shirou agreed. A potential friendship aside, if the forge master could so easily acquire rare metals, it would certainly be beneficial for him to be in contact with her. It might also be good to have someone he could talk to when he was trying to materialise some of the ideas he had for various weapons.

"So," Shirou added. "How are you going to fit a bow into the swords?"

"I initially wanted to first craft the blades and then install the parts afterwards," Ruby explained. "But that would decrease the strength of the swords. That's why I'm having the blades be a separate part that encases the bow mechanism. That way they not only protect the moving parts, it also won't weaken the weapons as much."

"So that's why you asked me to start with two separate pieces," Shirou deduced. "And I assume that I'll need to forge both halves into a single blade once you've installed the moving parts."

"Yeah. It's the first time I'm working on a weapon that's part bow, so I really hope it turns out okay," his partner confessed, her brow momentarily creasing with worry before morphing back into a bright smile. "I don't want it to break suddenly so I'm putting everything into this."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If you feel that there might be problems, then I'll just use Reinforcement on it once you're done. That should be enough to fix any structural faults."

With there being no rejection from Gaia on any of his magecraft, a Reinforcement spell would, from his estimation, likely last between two and four years before the spell itself began to unravel and break down, necessitating him to reapply the enchantment. Despite the absence of Gaia, magecraft was not all-powerful, and was thus not exempt from the natural laws of decay that affected pretty much everything that existed within the world.

"That's cheating!" Ruby pouted. "You deflected Weiss' Myrtenaster with one of Yang's rolled-up posters when you used that back in Patch. It's really broken how you can take any normal object and make it combat ready when everyone else has to use their weapons."

Shirou smiled at that memory, even though Ruby could not see it as they toiled away on separate work stations, their backs to each other. "In that case, shouldn't you be relieved that no one else can use magecraft in Remnant?"

Ruby shuddered at the thought, then bore a wide grin right after. "But that'd mean I could use it too. We could all have awesome powers! And I don't mean growing metal claws kind of powers. I mean real power-powers."

"You're starting to talk like Nora. But on that topic, there are a number of different branches of magecraft which allow for the alteration of the human body, so the ability to have non-human parts is still in line with the possibilities of magecraft."

"Yang might like that, but that's not my kind of thing. Where is she even? She kinda just disappeared a while ago," Ruby noted.

"She went to the training rooms to use the combat simulator for practice. Jaune was already using one of the rooms, so she decided to tag along and practice with one of the spare machines. Hopefully she's not forcing him to spar with her."

"Vomit Boy? Wow. He's really taking his training seriously, huh. But Yang's still gonna send him to the medical ward if he's not careful."

"She's likely to send him there even if he's careful, unfortunately."

"That's harsh."

Shirou shrugged, setting aside the metal he was working on. "Being completely objective, Jaune's not anywhere near her level just yet, even if he has improved. Give him eight months to a year. If Jaune maintains his current pace, he'll be more than capable of avoiding the medical ward by then."

"You didn't say anything about him beating Yang," Ruby pointed out.

"Jaune may get better, but so will Yang. His growth is faster for sure, but it's very difficult to bridge a gap that wide in only a year. It'll take an almost inhuman effort and maybe even natural talent to improve that much in so short a time."

"What about you?" His partner asked, propping her chin up with a hammer. "How long did you take to reach that level of skill?"

Shirou had the grace to look embarrassed. "I had, well… I suppose you could call it a boost of sorts, so I took a lot less time than what I would have needed otherwise."

"How so?"

"Well… how best to explain this?" Shirou scratched his head. "You could say that I was given access to the combat experience of someone that was similar to me. The information was fed directly into my mind so it was like suddenly finding that you know how to properly swing a sword or how to perform certain techniques without any actual practice before that."

"Oh! I get it! It's like that movie about people stuck in a computer where they could upload skills into their heads and learn martial arts," Ruby chirped excitedly. "That's so cool! So you can do that with magi… magecraft too?"

Shirou simply nodded once. "Yes it can. I believe there are several ways to transfer knowledge and even memories between people, but the process may not be pleasant depending on the method used."

' _Can't really speak for the other branches of magecraft, but mine certainly was not a painless experience. Then again, I'm probably an outlier when it comes to the method used to transfer knowledge. I doubt there are many humans in history who can even survive a fraction of a spiritual entity grafted onto their soul, or have the opportunity to even experience such a thing.'_

"Oh, I see," Ruby murmured. She leaned against the work table with a sigh. "It feels kinda strange how we're the only ones here. We even have this entire place to ourselves right now. Not that it's a bad thing but it's just… odd."

He nodded his agreement. It was not often that he could work uninterrupted. The forge was not a particularly spacious place, not when it was to be compared to some of Beacon's other facilities, and he frequently had to share the school's equipment with other students who wanted to work on their weapons. The semester break had changed that, giving him the opportunity to work in relative peace for once without needing to wait in line just to use the furnace or heat treatment units.

Shirou let Ruby inspect the pieces he had been hammering into shape, only for the girl to nod in approval before placing them into said machine to let the metal cool and harden. "Now's the difficult part," she said. "Waiting."

"You just don't have enough patience." Shirou shook his head with a smile.

"Have you forgotten what my Semblance is?"

Shirou conceded the point. "But that doesn't mean you get to use that as an excuse every time you need to wait for something."

"Say, Shirou. About my Semblance," Ruby added.

"What about it?"

Ruby clasped her hands, fidgeting in her chair while looking distinctly concerned. "I know you said to improve my control over it, but I don't know how to do that."

Shirou raised one hand to touch his chin as he contemplated the problem. He had no way of knowing first-hand about how a Semblance worked. He did not have one, after all. "Alright. Firstly, how do you activate your Semblance?" He asked. "I need some background information before I can help you at all."

"Oh, that's easy. I just think of going fast and it triggers. It's just that I can't use it in short bursts like you mentioned, or change direction while using it. I think it's possible. It's just that I don't know how to do that."

That was at least something to start with.

' _So, if what Ruby says is correct, then her Semblance just needs a sort of mental cue to activate. A quick enough method to work in emergencies. But perhaps it is because her method is so simple that it makes more complex control difficult to master. If her trigger were that simple, then any form of mental pollution or even just a simple distraction could potentially disrupt the use of her Semblance or even prevent her from using it entirely.'_

"Have you thought of linking a mental image to your Semblance?" Shirou ventured the idea. This was the same method that all magi used to open their magic circuits, which also served as a form of mental conditioning that aided the practitioner in entering a suitable state of mind. Seeing the look of confusion he was receiving from his partner, he quickly added. "What I mean is that you could try to form a unique image in your mind that you can associate with the activation of your Semblance. That way, with enough practice, you should be able to activate your Semblance just by thinking of that image. That could help with your problem with control."

"What kind of image does it have to be?" Ruby responded, now appearing interested rather than confused.

"Anything that you can easily remember and bring up when you need. But I should emphasise on it being unique. If it works, you don't want to accidentally think of it at a random time and activating your Semblance by mistake. So don't use an image of yourself eating cookies or something equally as mundane."

Ruby pouted. "And what's wrong with eating cookies? I could imagine myself doing that all day."

"And you prove my point about it being a non-unique image."

Ruby hammered him lightly on the shoulder. "Fine. I'll give it a try. Are you sure this will work?"

"I'll honestly say that I don't know if it will make a difference. But I think it's worth experimenting with at least."

"Okay. Hey, you should share that with Weiss and Yang. If it works for me, then it might for them too. I remember Weiss complaining about how she hit a wall in her Semblance practice."

Shirou gave an affirmative nod. "I'll do that."

A knock on the door caused both to stiffen. The heavy door opened and a head of snow-white hair poked in.

"Shirou? I'm sorry for disturbing, but I have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

' _Well, speak of the devil. Or the Schnee in this case,'_ he thought. "It's no issue. How can I help?"

Ruby shuffled aside as Weiss entered, sparing a curious look at the machines around her before approaching the pair, a notebook clutched in her hands.

"I was going through the readings for Doctor Oobleck's class and I was wondering if I could get your thoughts on some of these articles on the Great War."

"Sure. Let me just take a look at them."

0-0-0

With a guttural scream, Jaune Arc threw himself at the Beowolf, arms outstretched and his ancient sword flashing through the air. The black beast raised one arm to strike, but its blow ended on the face of a shield, sliding down and off to the side. The next instant, Crocea Mors dug deep, severing the arm.

Lowering himself into a crouch, he released a sideways slash, this time removing a leg. His arm came back in a third, backhand slash as the Beowolf fell, cutting across its chest and finally killing it.

Standing up, he barely had enough to dodge as a Creep barrelled past him with all the force of a battering ram. Lunging forward, he stabbed his sword through the side of its neck, pulling upwards and severing the head entirely. He hastily glanced at his scroll, noting his Aura sitting on the lower end of the yellow. He had to be careful. Any more direct hits and he would be sent straight into the red.

A roar caught his attention and Jaune turned to see a large black form lumber up before standing on its hind legs, the act making the Ursa look twice as big as when it was on all fours.

"Oh snap."

It was fine. He could do it. Pyrrha had given him instructions on how to properly deal with Ursai. Many times.

Jaune waited until it attacked, twisting to one side as its large paw brushed past. His arm shot out before his much larger foe could turn. The tip of his sword dug into its flank, eliciting a roar from the beast. Pulling back to avoid its next attack, Jaune never saw a second form emerge from his right, bearing down on him before crashing into his person.

" _Simulation Ended. Death by Ursa."_

The forest and even the Ursai shattered into pixels, and Jaune was greeted with the dull walls of Beacon's simulation room where he had been training for the past hour.

"Aw man! Not again!" He groaned in frustration. He got careless once more, forgetting one of the key facts about the bear-like Grimm.

' _I need to stop forgetting that they appear in pairs or more. This is why I always die here. Argh! Why can't I just get it right for once?'_

He collapsed into a chair, draping one arm over his eyes. His breath was fast and ragged, and the sheer amount of sweat that trickled down his brow made it hard to see as they kept falling into his eyes.

He had gotten a lot better. He looked back at the simulation to see a kill count approaching nearly fifty Grimm of assorted types, his personal best thus far. Yet he still could not get past the stage when the Ursai began to appear. Normally, he would be out after the first handful of the bear-like Grimm appeared, eliminating any chance he had of encountering some of the more exotic species of Grimm that only appeared after a much longer run in the simulation.

With all the training and tips he had gotten from his partner, he had gotten used to knowing when to parry with his sword, block with his shield or just outright dodge an incoming attack. It was almost reaching the point where he could do it instinctively. That thought filled Jaune with happiness as he reflected on his progress in the past month or so.

' _Never thought I'd make it this far. But looks like I still got a long way to go. Damn it. Everyone else is still so far away.'_

Watching Pyrrha attempt the training simulation had been nothing short of breathtaking. Her actions had a certain deadly grace to them that he instinctively knew he would never attain within his lifetime. At times, it felt like there was an insurmountable wall between him and others similar to his own partner, accomplished students who never seemed to break a sweat against Grimm, real or otherwise. It would have been demoralising, if not for the constant encouragement from Pyrrha and the rest of his team.

His eyes closed as he reclined, wiping the sweat from his brow while he pictured his fellow first years, pulling the images from his memories of watching them up on the stage in combat class. It was a little mental exercise he found himself doing at times. It helped him clear his mind and, as Pyrrha had said once before, understanding the way his fellow students fought was also something he would need to be good at as a leader.

Each person had their own unique appeal in their preferences in technique. Nora and Yang choosed to overwhelm their enemies with strength or, in Nora's case, explosives. Ruby outmanoeuvred almost anyone else in their year with her Semblance, her speed sufficient in tilting the odds in her favour. Pyrrha, Ren and even Weiss fought with caution, moving with a certain calculated precision.

Then there was Shirou. At first glance, it was easy to assume that he was like Pyrrha, a tactical fighter. But the more Jaune watched – and watched with great interest he did – the less he felt he understood. Shirou's reflexes were top notch, and his skill with swords was something Jaune could only dream of. But he found that he could not get a grasp on the redhead's methods. He was neither overly aggressive or passive, and his style of combat could not accurately be described as either purely offensive or defensive either. With the rest, Jaune could at least understand how why they chose to fight the way they did, more or less cognizant of the thought processes that underlie such actions. With Shirou, it was like looking through a piece of glass, seeing everything but the item itself.

"Not bad, Vomit Boy. You lasted longer than I thought you would."

Jaune deflated when the brawler strolled up to him. "Yang, please," he pleaded. "Stop with that nickname already."

"Nope!" Yang grinned as she pointed at her score in the simulator next to his.

Jaune gaped at the figure there. "One… One hundred and fifty?!"

"Beat that, and I'll consider getting you a different name."

"That's not fair!" Jaune groaned. "There's no way I can do that!"

Yang shrugged nonchalantly. "Pfft. I don't mean right now, Vomit Boy. Please, I don't expect you to double your score in one day. So when you make it there… I'll consider getting you a new nickname."

Jaune stared at his fellow blond as she proceeded back to the simulator for another round despite just finishing one. Yang's fighting style was direct and, to be really blunt, downright brutal and merciless. Often it comprised solely of a no-holds-barred beatdown, where she would pummel the virtual enemies until they crumbled away. Yet the longer he watched, the more he noticed something different. It was not until she had finished the round that he decided to broach the topic.

"You know, your style changed a bit recently," he remarked casually.

Yang paused and looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

Jaune pointed at her simulation battle before explaining. "Just now. The way you fight looked a bit different from how you normally do in Goodwitch's lessons. Normally you just charged the moment more targets appear, but this time you didn't do that. Like you were waiting for something first."

"And? What are you getting at, Vomit Boy?"

Jaune cringed but strove on, despite the incredibly piercing look he was receiving. Might as well finish what he started, even if that path led to a journey through the wall. "I'm just trying to say that it seems better this way. The way you chain your attacks seemed more natural, like you're not just forcing out attacks one after another, and… okay, I don't know how to say this properly. It looked like your movements are more… efficient somehow? Like it flows better?"

Yang adopted a thoughtful look before she grinned playfully. Hopping up, she threw an arm around Jaune's shoulders while poking his cheek with a finger. "Well, well. Vomit Boy trying to pick up girls by complimenting them? Sorry, but it won't work on me!"

Jaune spluttered, his face turning beet red. "What? No! That's not what I meant!"

Yang slapped his back, still laughing. "I know, I know. I'm just playing with you Jaune. You and Rubes always have the best reactions. But thanks for the compliments. Been trying to get better so that Handsome doesn't always kick my ass in our spars."

"Shirou?"

Yang nodded slowly. "He's just too good. He reads you and knows what you're gonna do before you even do it. Don't ask me how he does it, he just does. It's crazy. So I figured that if I keep getting stronger and faster, I can catch him by surprise one of these days. It's no fun losing all the time."

Jaune nodded with understanding. "Tell me about it. I've never gotten a single hit on Pyrrha whenever we train. I know I'm just bad right now, like really bad, but it gets frustrating when the same thing happens all the time."

"I know, right? That feeling's horrible. But the Invincible Girl? Man, you got it tough, Vomit Boy. There's a reason she got that title, you know?"

"Don't remind me. Her training is hell on Remnant." Jaune shuddered, recalling the early morning runs he had been forced to wake up for, having to keep pace with his partner the entire time. Then there were the sessions where he was supposed to build up more muscle mass to help his swings, comprising of seemingly endless sets of crunches, push-ups and weights training followed by their usual sparring session on the roof. The first few times, he had ended up little more than a mass of quivering sores by the end of the day.

Yang stood up and stretched. Looking over her shoulder, she glanced back at the still somewhat scrawny boy slouching on the chair, an unreadable expression on her features. "You know, you still got some ways to go, Jauney. Most of the first years can easily get at least eighty kills in one run on that difficulty setting."

His face fell and he looked down at the ground in shame. There was no point refuting that statement. He knew it to be true. Even after all the progress he had made, he was still lagging behind the rest of his cohort.

"But damn you're fast."

His eyes widened as he looked back up, only to see the brawling staring in the direction of the simulation machines, before turning back to him with a questioning gaze. "How do you do it?"

He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yang pointed back at his score. "How are you able to get better so quickly? It was only about a month ago that you couldn't even get thirty kills in combat class. Now you're gonna be hitting a hundred in maybe another two months or so at your current pace. That's scary fast. Is Cereal Girl's training really that effective?"

Jaune found that he had to stop and think. Never did he consider his progress to be fast in any way. He had assumed that he was still lagging behind in all aspects of his training, an assumption he was very certain to be accurate. But now Yang, one of the best fighters in his year, was calling his progress fast?

He scratched his head. "I don't know, really. No one's ever said that about my training before," he admitted honestly. "Pyrrha goes though all these exercises most of the time. How to twist my body to generate more force in a swing, getting the edge alignment on Crocea Mors right when I throw attacks, where to position my legs so my downward swings don't cut myself by accident. Things like that. You get the picture."

Yang's brow knitted together. "That's it? That can't be right. That's beginner stuff. You sure you're not secretly some fighting genius?"

"Eh? No, of course not. If I were a genius I wouldn't be here doing all this."

"Right."

"Well," Jaune hesitated. "I train on my own at night too. I mean, training with Pyrrha's great but, it just doesn't feel enough. I put in a couple hours every other night practicing my swings and stuff. Then sometimes I run into Shirou."

"Wait, hold up. You're getting training from Shirou as well?"

"What? No, no, it's not like that. He does these nightly training too and I just happen to see him once in a while. He points out all these holes in my defence and how to fix them and a bunch of other complicated stuff," Jaune clarified. "When I tried them out in combat class, Professor Goodwitch said I was improving so I figured it would be better to listen to him. I can't complain if it gets results, right?"

Yang muttered something illegible, before returning to her normal, cheerful self. "So, Vomit Boy. Why don't you give it another try? The faster you get to a hundred and fifty, the sooner you might get a new nickname, you know?"

His raised one eyebrow. "Might?"

The blonde shrugged, grinning widely. "If I can't think of a good name, you're still gonna be Vomit Boy."

"… Damn it, Yang."

0-0-0

" _Fatality!"_

"Whoo! Oh yeah! I win!"

"Argh! Again! One more time!" Jaune yelled, waving his hands in the air. "I'll clear this even if I have to use continues!"

Shirou chuckled softly when he saw Weiss roll her eyes at the antics of their young team leader and the blond leader from their sister team.

There was only so much that a group of teenagers could do before finally succumbing to the phenomenon known as boredom. After several days of practicing their combat skills, finishing the assignments they had been given and generally fooling around, Team RXSE plus one Jaune Arc found themselves in one of the few remaining havens in Beacon, the student lounge, hoping to find solace in the activities that were available there to break the monotony of their day.

Ruby and Jaune were busy in one corner, engrossed in a classic two-player fighting game after going through several other games of various genres. Yang was slouching on a chair in another corner, lazily throwing darts at the board that hung on the wall. Weiss, ever the studious one, scowled in annoyance at the noise around her as she attempted to bury herself in a book that held a compilation of the various myths and stories told in Mistral. As for Shirou himself, he was contented to just sit close by, one eye watching the rest of his team while he polished Kanshou and Bakuya.

In the background, a large screen mounted on one corner played the day's news.

"We only have a few more days before the next semester starts. Guys, we should find something exciting to do while we still have the time. Sitting around here like this is sooo boring." Yang's voice droned across the room.

"If your definition of exciting involves chasing after the White Fang or Roman Torchwick, I think we've already got that covered last semester," Weiss threw that remark snidely across the room.

"Weissy, there's more to life than stopping terrorists. We could, you know, hit a club down in town for a change. I know a few good spots where the music is decent and the drinks are good."

"I'll pass."

"Meh. You're no fun," Yang complained. "You guys need to learn to live a little. Oi, Shirou! Stop rubbing your sword and come and play some darts with me or something!"

Now that brought a reaction from Weiss, who spoke up before Shirou could reply, his face contorting at the most-probably-intended innuendo. "Yang, you know that you'll lose to him at a game like darts, right? And when did you ever play darts?"

Yang's arm shot out in quick succession, and three darts embedded themselves in the board. The first two landed in the triple twenty, and the last barely missed the triple to hit a twenty. She shot Weiss a challenging glare while her snow-haired partner looked at the board in shock.

"Hey. I practice, okay? I don't just waste my time at the clubs. Gotta fleece some dumb schmucks of their Lien while I'm there. Anyway, I bet fifty Lien that Shirou can't beat that score with his eyes closed."

"I double that," Ruby called out confidently, not even bothering to turn around, her eyes still glued to the screen while her fingers continued to dance over the console she held in her hands.

"You sure about that, Rubes? That's almost half your entire month's allowance."

"Shirou will win."

Yang shrugged. "It's your money. Don't come crying to me when you have to cough it up later. Come on, Handsome. Show us what you got."

' _And now my skills are being used as sport. Spectacular.'_

Even so, seeing no harm in it, Shirou decided to play along.

"Trace on."

He did not so much as look at the board as three darts manifested above his right shoulder, hovering in the air for a few brief seconds before launching themselves at the board with a sharp hiss of air. They struck, landing not a centimetre apart, all within the triple twenty.

Shirou suppressed a smirk when the confident grin fell off the blonde's face, replaced by a mask of dismay. Yang had not specified that he had to throw the darts by hand after all. It was fair play.

Weiss smiled.

Jaune was too busy trying to memorise the button combos for the game to even notice the spectacle happening right behind him.

Yang scowled, reluctantly handing over several Lien cards to a very happy Ruby while muttering about getting back at him.

All movement in the room stopped when the weather forecast was abruptly cut short by the newscaster, who wore a solemn expression as she relayed a very different message.

"Breaking news. The owner of Tukson's Book Trade was found dead in his store just over an hour ago. Initial reports from forensic specialists on the scene suggest that the time of death is approximately between sixty and seventy hours prior to the body being discovered. While we are still awaiting a formal announcement by the Vale Police Department on their findings and a confirmation from the autopsy being conducted, our experts believe that all evidence presently known to the public points to a homicide. Our correspondent on the scene has more details."

The image swapped to a live video of the store, which was cordoned off with tape and swarming with police officers hauling away box after box of books while others kept a large mob of press a safe distance away, likely to prevent contamination of the crime scene from parties unrelated to the incident.

Jaune gasped, his face bearing a look of recognition, before his eyes bulged in shock. "That's where I get all my comics from! But the owner was such a nice guy. Who'd want him dead?"

"There are many possible reasons," Weiss replied, her eyes still transfixed on the screen. "For one, he might have accidentally got on the wrong side of someone from Vale's underground. I'm certain even you know that they have a strong influence among the clubs and other questionable businesses in the city. Or he might have had enemies in the past who hold a grudge against him for whatever reason."

"Enough to kill him for it?" Jaune asked, his voice carrying an underlying tone of scepticism.

"Maybe. I'm only stating some possibilities. The real reason could be something else entirely."

"This is horrible. You don't see murders like this happening in Vale all that often."

Shirou gave a wordless agreement with Jaune's last observation. Indeed, he could not recall there being any similar incidents since the time he arrived in Remnant. Even most robbers were not stupid enough to raid stores in the daytime, especially with how frequent the police patrols were that close to the Vytal Festival. To hit the store and blatantly leave the corpse was a sign of either a very careless individual, or one who was confident enough that, even with a body left at the scene, there was nothing that could be traced back to him.

' _Just goes to show that no matter what world I'm in, things are still the same. Meaningless crimes and senseless killing.'_

"Hey, Jaune. When's your team coming back?" Ruby asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed, each person having averted their gaze from the screen in an attempt to screen out the somewhat disturbing images of the bookstore and the voice that droned on with details of the murder.

"Huh? Oh. Pyrrha's arriving in the evening, and Ren and Nora said they would be back by tomorrow." From just the expression on his face, it was fairly obvious to Shirou that Jaune was just as eager as Ruby to change the subject. "It'll be nice to have them back again."

"What you mean to say is that you enjoy getting physical with Pyrrha in your _training_ sessions," Yang responded with a grin that only got wider when Jaune turned bright red and shot her a dirty look. "Tell me honestly, Vomit Boy. Are you secretly a masochist?"

Shirou palmed his face while Weiss turned red herself, bringing her book up to hide that fact.

"Wha… Of course I'm not! Why would you even suggest that?" Jaune demanded, spluttering in embarrassment at the highly inappropriate question.

"She knocks you around all the time and you seem to enjoy it."

"That doesn't… You know what? Forget it. I'm having no part of this conversation." Jaune turned around with a huff, returning his attention to the game he was playing, just in time to see his character killed off by Ruby's.

"Come on! Don't be a party pooper."

"Yang. What's a masochist?"

For the second time, all movement in the room ground to a halt as several sets of eyes stared at the reaper, some with incredulity or, in Yang's case, growing horror at her mistake. Ruby simply stared back at her sister with wide, curious eyes while munching on a mouthful of cookies.

Yang glanced left and right helplessly. "Weiss, a little help here?"

"You dug that hole yourself. Now get out of it on your own." Her response was immediate, her tone final. There would be no help from the snow-haired girl.

Shirou mechanically turned his head away when Yang looked his way with no little desperation. Just this time, he would be more than happy to stay out of the mess without getting himself involved.

"You guys suck." Turning back to Ruby, Yang gave her sister her best smile. "Don't worry about it, Rubes. You don't want to know. It's just a guy thing."

Two indignant voices rang out at the exact same time.

"No it's not!"

0-0-0

It was not often that Roman had a chance to needle the two lackeys who followed Cinder around, but he would be damned if he didn't take the opportunity when it arose.

Much like now.

"When Cinder said you'd handle the leak, I certainly wasn't expecting this. You must be so pleased with your _amazing_ achievement." Roman smirked, blowing a cloud of smoke in the faces of Emerald and Mercury. He waved his scroll with the hand that was not holding his cigar. "You see this? Your handiwork is all over the news now. Good job, kids. Couldn't have messed it up better myself."

Emerald growled as she waved the grey ash cloud out of her face. "We had to deal with a problem that you refused to handle. You don't get to complain about it."

"Oh yeah? I'm also not the one who was stupid enough to leave the damn _body_ at the scene. Sure, you turn off the lights and all, but did you really think nobody would ever walk in? That some customer might decide to buy a book and find him dead?"

"In our defence, we did hide the body into the back room and cleared any trace we left from within the store. So what if anyone found it now?" Mercury added. "The body should be rotting already."

"Doesn't make that the right decision, brat. I'm truly amazed that you don't even know what's the proper way of disposing a body. And you call yourself an assassin. Even I've been in this part of the world long enough to know that you _never_ leave a body lying around. Especially at the scene. At least burn the damn place down and make it look like an accident if you want to leave the body there. You broke rule number one, kids. You didn't even bother properly disposing of the evidence. Don't ever underestimate forensic science. How do you think the old boss of the Zelený Group got caught? When the police come knocking on your door with an arrest warrant, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You talk so big only because you weren't the one who needed to get your hands dirty." Emerald scoffed, crossing her arms as she leaned against a tall stack of crates containing more stolen Dust.

"I stick to what I do best, which happens to be stealing stuff. You're the ones supposed to be good at tracking people down and getting rid of them. If you can't do the one thing you're supposed to be good at, then what's the point of you being here?" Roman replied, not losing his taunting smile as he jabbed the tip of his cane in her direction. His smile only grew wider in satisfaction to see that his words had the desired effect as Emerald glared back at him with barely restrained anger.

That he was unable to deal with someone selling out information from among the White Fang mutts would be inaccurate. He was certainly more than capable of handling the issue on his own, but had shrewdly pushed the mess aside, resulting in Cinder's two underlings having to take over and clean up the problem for him. Yet the excuse he gave was not invalid either. He did have his hands full getting the required amount of Dust with the heightened level of security in the city. That said, the less he had a hand in, the less trouble for him in the long run.

In fact, things had gone better than he had expected. Not only did little Green sticky fingers and the prosthetics kid finish the job for him, they had managed to screw up just enough that he could get a laugh at their expense. It was nothing that would make that big of a difference in the grand scheme of things, but it was definitely enough to brighten his day for once.

Now if only he could somehow engineer a bigger mess and pin it on the two of them. The resultant chaos might provide him the opening he need to make a clean break from their group entirely. He still had a safehouse or two in Mistral that, other than him, only Neo was aware of.

"It is unfortunate, but Roman's right this time."

Their head swivelled to see Cinder approaching. Roman could not care less, and watched with disinterest as her two minions instantly stood at attention.

"What… what do you mean, Ma'am?" Emerald stammered nervously when Cinder's piercing gaze fell on her and her partner.

"I'm not referring to how you left the body there," Cinder replied, her voice sharp and tinged with unconcealed disapproval. "I'm referring to the fact that you did not think it important enough to interrogate him for information before getting rid of him. We know that he was supplying information about the White Fang but now that he's dead, we may never know who his accomplices are."

"We checked his scrolls. Even the two he kept hidden," Emerald protested. "There were no suspicious logs and we already did a data recovery just in case he deleted them. There's nothing we could find that suggested he was working with anyone else."

The prosthetics kid kept his silence the entire time. _'Smart boy.'_ Roman could approve of that action. The less he said, the less he could incriminate himself while his tanned partner dug herself deeper.

"All the more reason to keep him alive, Emerald dear. Did it really appear to you that that simple man running his little bookstore was capable of orchestrating the leak of vital information on White Fang operations to the authorities on his own? I would have thought it obvious that he had at least some help on the outside." Cinder closed her eyes and sighed. "But it's too late for that now. You'll just have to make do with keeping an eye out for any more suspicious activity among the White Fang. We may have removed one leak, but there is bound to be more. Do not make the same mistake again. There won't be a second time."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And as for you, Roman, how are we getting along with the Dust?" Cinder turned her attention to him but thankfully, he was already prepared for that.

"Give me until the end of this week and you'll have everything you need. Several of the Dust stores in town are getting a resupply in a few days. That should be more than enough once I pay them a little visit. See? When I say that I will deliver, I deliver."

"I hope so. I'd be very disappointed if I had to let you go so soon."

Roman laughed, hoping that his nervousness did not show. The woman in front of him was always so damned perceptive. "Wouldn't want that at all. I'm still waiting to get my side of the deal once all this is over."

"Which you will get." Cinder smiled at him. "But only after you complete the tasks assigned to you. You know what you have to do."

Pushing down the growing frustration he felt, Roman flashed an equally fake smile in return.

"We won't take up any more of your time. I'm sure you have a lot to do. Don't get lazy, Roman," Cinder spoke, turning to leave while Mercury and Emerald fell in step behind her. "Have a pleasant evening, Roman."

Before they exited the warehouse, Emerald tilted her head and stuck her tongue out at him, while Mercury placed his hand behind his back, showing Roman the finger.

The thief snorted before turning back to the array of maps pinned to the wall, plans for his next heist already taking shape. "Kids. No respect these days."

0-0-0

Ozpin gazed out the window of his office, deep in thought when the door whizzed open. He did not need to see to know who it was. There was only one person who would visit him at that hour. He swivelled his chair about to face his guest.

"Good evening, Glynda. What brings you here at this time?"

"There's been something on your mind recently," his assistant and occasional advisor replied without hesitation, her tone remaining neutral. "I believe this is the first time I've seen you this distracted."

Ozpin chuckled. "Was I that obvious?"

Glynda Goodwitch nodded once with a knowing smile. "After working with you for all these years, I'd like to think that I can at least read that much."

"With all the knowledge that we currently possess, what are your thoughts on the situation we have at hand?"

The blonde blinked in surprise at the sudden question. She locked eyes with the Headmaster, only to see his solemn and serious. She looked aside, contemplating the Headmaster's question in silence, taking several minutes to piece together her thoughts. "I don't know what answer you expect from me, Ozpin. You're aware that I know only as much as you do. I can't say that we are in an ideal position, since very little of our enemy's movements are known to us. In that respect, I can't give you a definite answer as to who the situation favours at the present. What I _can_ say, is that I believe we have suitable countermeasures already in place. I'm sure that James will listen to you when the time comes, and I'm not worried about Qrow. He knows the most out of all of us how to survive… even if he's a miserable drunk."

"And what about the Fall Maiden?"

Glynda pursed her lips. "Like I mentioned before, I am not in disagreement with finding a replacement for Amber. I understand how dangerous it will be if the power of the Maiden falls into the wrong hands. I only hope that you keep in mind my request that any replacement you find is made aware of all the risks involved in the transfer of power, and that they are given the choice to reject it if they want no part in your plans."

"I promise you that I will do just that."

The combat instructor noticed the pause in conversation, and decided to grasp the opportunity. "Ozpin, what _really_ is troubling you? Is it Qrow's message?"

The Headmaster did not give an answer for a long while. The minutes ticked away as he drummed his fingers on the armrests of his chair. Eventually, he gave a tired sigh. "Yes, Glynda. That is certainly one of the many things that I've been thinking about. It's not so much the contents of the message, but what it implies. We've thus far acted to counter the moves made against us, but I'm starting to believe that such a course of action is not sufficient."

"And you are suggesting that we change what we're doing?" The instructor now found herself curious. It was certainly unlike Ozpin to suddenly change his mind on anything. Yet she found herself not disapproving of the conclusion the Headmaster seemed to have come to.

"Not exactly. I'm saying that we might need to start planning further ahead." Ozpin steepled his fingers, covering the lower half of his face with his hands. "We know that Amber had already been targeted once, and if not for Qrow's timely intervention, they would have killed her and made off with all of the Fall Maiden's powers."

"And the ones responsible would likely come to claim the remaining part of that power, to finish what they started," Glynda concluded, getting a nod from Ozpin before he continued.

"If we assume that the Queen already knows of Qrow's affiliation with us, then the next logical step would be to assume that they also know that the Fall Maiden is here. Rightly so, I might add. Additionally, the upcoming Vytal Festival might provide the perfect opportunity for them to make their move, since our attention will largely be on the Festival activities. The influx of people into Vale will make it difficult to accurately track the movements of specific individuals. There is only so much that Vale's security can handle on its own."

"I don't see how we can remedy that situation," Glynda remarked. "If what you say about security holds true, then we have little other options available to us."

Ozpin shook his head lightly. "We do have options. As it is, I have found that the solution to that problem is actually rather simple, really."

An eyebrow was raised.

"I've weighed out the choices that we have, and I believe the one that I have chosen this time is the most prudent one. You'll understand in the next few days. James will be arriving soon, and I want him here before I explain what I intend to do."

His colleague appeared to accept his words, despite her eyes still bearing the faintest traces of doubt that were quickly suppressed under her usual stoic exterior. The room once again fell into silence.

"I understand that you feel the severity of the situation calls for extra caution on our part, and you have my full support on this issue. But to what extent are you willing to go," Glynda finally asked, "to stop the Queen from reaching the Fall Maiden as well as the others?"

The grey-haired Headmaster of Beacon sighed wearily. He reached for his coffee mug, only to find it already empty. "I will do everything in my ability to maintain the peace that our people are living in, even if I have to shoulder the consequences by myself. This evil cannot be allowed to take root in Vale, or in any other part of the Kingdoms. I just think that it is time we took a bit more effort in protecting that which we hold dear."

Glynda slowly stepped around the desk to place her hand on Ozpin's shoulder, her face a mask of understanding mixed with concern. "I only hope that this is the right decision."

"As do I, Glynda. As do I."

0-0-0

A black shadow flitted into the now-empty bookstore, easily bypassing the police barriers set up around its entrance. It lingered in the centre of the store, slowly turning in a circle.

What once used to be shelves full of books of all genres were now empty, a hollow reflection of the defunct bookstore. A gloved hand reached out to touch one of the shelves. The books were more than just sales items. The various hardbacks had been their means of passing sensitive information; by slipping notes into different books, they managed to avoid the need for any digital transmission of information.

A pained choke escaped from behind the mask. They had known the risks when they had grown disillusioned with what the White Fang had become and chose to go against it. Instead of running away and avoiding detection, hopefully even restarting a life elsewhere, they chose instead to remain at their various positions in the White Fang, working to actively counter their operations in hopes of undermining them and stopping the atrocities the organisation was committing. They knew all too well that if any of them were to be discovered, the punishment for betrayal was certain death.

Yet, they persevered.

For a time, their efforts had paid off. Beacon had responded favourably after they passed intel to the Headmaster of the prestigious school, sending its trainees and even their professors – veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses – on missions into Vale. Many thefts by the White Fang and Roman Torchwick had been averted, although the countless attempts at capturing Torchwick himself proved fruitless.

Then without warning, Tukson had been killed, his body left to rot in his own store. How the White Fang found out about his activities, they did not know. They had been more than careful, putting on a perfect mask when interacting with members of the once-peaceful organisation. The rest of their little group were already phasing down their activities to avoid detection. Despite what had happened to one of them, they had no intention of stopping. They had come too far to just let their efforts come to naught.

"Goodbye, old friend. I hope that you're now in a better place than this."

Without another word, the shadow silently made its way out of the store, leaving behind no trace that it had ever been there. It clung to the dark corners despite the streets being empty. Skirting past the main intersection, it entered into a passageway between two buildings and quickly headed deep into the winding path.

The White Fang cells in Vale were particularly active, more so than their counterparts in Mistral or Vacuo, and there had to be a reason for it. Even with Tukson, their primary mole in Vale gone, the rest of them had their own, if limited, resources to find out what the White Fang were planning for the city. After that, it was a matter of passing the information back to the Headmaster of Beacon. Perhaps relay some clues to that eccentric team of do-gooders. They seemed to be far more willing to jump in than even the Headmaster and, from their performance at the docks, they were no pushovers either. The red-haired boy especially. If he could do that much damage in a constrained environment, then there was no telling just how dangerous he could be if allowed to let loose. A shiver at the memory of destruction was hastily suppressed.

There was still much to be done. The death of a comrade might be painful, but it would forever remain as a reminder as to why they continued to fight. Doing any less would be an insult to his memory.

A hand reached out of the cloak once again, trembling slightly as it pulled the smooth, black mask off, revealing a tear-stained face. Another arm came up, roughly wiping away the twin tracks with a sleeve, before retracting back beneath the torn fabric. Slightly puffy eyes, reddened from crying, blinked thrice before hardening. The mask was replaced, concealing once more those bright yellow orbs which burnt with an unquenchable fire.

Their war against the White Fang would carry on, until the organisation stopped their crimes and put down their arms. And nothing short of death would stop them from seeing it to the end.

* * *

 **Extra Scene: The Food Fight**

The first thought that passed through Shirou's mind was a question. A question of why students were making their way out of the dining hall with unusual haste and even panic. He had received a call from another of his "clients", and had gone out to meet the student who had requested at the last minute to have Dust crystals embedded in the halberd he had requested of Shirou. A small issue, but one that necessitated a renegotiation of the price for the weapon since additional materials would be needed in its construction. The affair took no more than ten minutes, after which the redhead made his way back across the campus to the dining hall.

"Why are there screams coming from inside?" Shirou murmured, pushing past some students with tousled hair and uniforms with an inordinate amount of large stains. "What on earth is going on?"

The answer came in the form of a whole turkey that had done the impossible. Despite being cooked and long dead, the large bird soared majestically through the air just as Shirou passed the double doors, landing on his face with a resounding thud before bouncing off. Out of pure reflex, Shirou raised his hands and caught the bird before it could hit the ground. Food was, after all, meant to be eaten and not wasted.

He walked past a student who was upside-down in a barrel and carefully placed the turkey on the closest table before surveying the chaos that reigned in the massive hall. Food was flung through the air with no concern as to who might be in the path of its parabolic motion. But perhaps that was the true intent of it. Cutlery and broken plates were strewn across the tables while pools of spilled drinks and gravy turned the once-pristine marble floors into a death-trap where one could slip at any given moment.

Right at the centre of the madness were a familiar group of red, yellow, white, pink and green. Shirou suppressed a groan when he saw Weiss heft a whole swordfish and darted at Jaune with an angry shriek, the blond male screaming at the top of his lungs while he dodged the makeshift weapon.

"An opening!"

Shirou's body moved unconsciously as an older male student brought something down on his head with both hands. His own hand shot out and grabbed hold of the student's arm, stopping the blow before it could land. Shirou raised one eyebrow at the sight of an entire leg of ham being brandished with all the flair of a war club. It was fresh, heat still radiating off the untouched slab of pink pork. He turned back to the student, who froze at the expression that came over Shirou's face as the redhead leaned close to glare at the unfortunate boy.

"Unlike most of the fare that comes out of these kitchens, what you're holding is a perfectly cooked piece of meat, so I would appreciate that you do not waste it like this. Either eat it, or leave it for someone else to do so." Shirou smiled, and the sight of it only made the situation worse for the unfortunate boy who looked like he wished he were anywhere else. "Is that so difficult?"

"Ye… I mean no!"

Shirou released the boy's arm and watched as the heavily sweating student shot away like a bullet. He released a pent-up sigh and turned back to where the rest of his wayward team were busy engaging JNPR, each member brandishing an assortment of foodstuffs in place of their usual weapons. He did not know who started it and, honestly, did not care to know. All that mattered was getting them to stop before the professors arrived. He stepped forward towards the melee.

Pyrrha threw a metal tray, sending the rectangular silverware spinning through the air. It landed on the ground just as one Ruby Rose charged forward, her foot impacting onto the smooth surface of the tray instead of the marble tiles. The red-caped girl let out a cry as the tray skidded across the slippery ground with her on top of it. She tumbled and bounced, landing near Shirou's feet in a jumbled mess. She looked up and quailed when her silver eyes met with the stern gold ones of her partner. From the look on her face, Ruby was already conscious of the fact that the two of them were going to have words after everything was over. Her eyes twitched as she jumped to her feet, a grin slowly forming.

"Ruby, what…"

He never finished, for the reaper had grabbed hold of his arm, dragging him with her as she returned to the battle against their sister team. "No time! Quick, we need your help," Ruby said urgently. "Without you, we can't beat them, Shirou!"

"Wait, what? Beat them in what?"

"Food fight!" The answer from Ruby came instantaneously, the younger girl shooting him a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ruby, wait. This is…"

He was interrupted yet again. This time it came from a whole cabbage slamming into the side of his head, sending him back to the floor in a shower of green. It had to have been an Aura-enhanced throw, for the vegetable had felt more like a slab of concrete than a bunch of leaves. Shirou grimaced as he took notice of the once-pristine cabbage, now little more than a pile of slowly blackening plant material on the ground.

"This…" Shirou growled, the guttural sound uncharacteristic for the normally calm student. His back straightened. "… is a horrifying waste of food."

Ruby gulped nervously.

"Woohoo! Two for the price of one!" A familiar voice sounded above the screams and shouts that reverberated around the hall, as Nora Valkyrie sailed through the air with a metal pole, upon which a large melon had been impaled. Her arms held behind her head, ready to bring the fruit down on the pair of heads.

Shirou twisted, rotating on the balls of his feet to avoid the hammer blow from Nora. With her legs still bent in a landing posture, all it took was a sharp nudge from Shirou to the back of her knees to stumble the energetic girl.

"Wah!"

Nora's mouth opened in a shout, just in time for an opened tumbler to be pressed to her lips. Her eyes widened, looking up at Shirou to see the redhaired boy give her the smile of angels. There was no malice to be found there, only a pure innocence that somehow scared the girl more than any demon ever would, haunting her dreams for nights to come.

"It's bad to move around that excessively after a meal. That could cause problems for digestion." Shirou kept smiling. One hand had clamped onto Nora's shoulder, unyielding as an iron vice, while the other kept the tumbler tilted and in contact with her mouth. "Thank goodness there was still an untouched glass of juice here. You should not neglect your health, so I would recommend finishing it all."

An involuntary swallow sent the thick liquid down her throat, and her face turned a shade of green just as dark as the concoction she had been made to drink. Her small frame shuddered violently, her hands reaching up to wrench the tumbler away but failing when Shirou maintained his grip as well as his smile. "I'm very sure I remember that your partner has been frustrated over your choice of meals as of late, so just think of this as my little effort in helping him somewhat. He appears stressed enough already, so this should alleviate some of his worries."

Shirou loosened his grip only when the last of the blended vegetable-and-herb juice disappeared from its plastic container. Nora gave a sickly burp before clasping her hands over her mouth and running away on unsteady legs. Shirou glanced away from the retching Valkyrie to see her green clad partner give him a thumbs up, an almost imperceptible smile on the stoic boy's face. Ren quickly turned his attention back to Yang, who had snuck up on him with a pair of… turkeys on her hands.

"Err… Shirou?" He blinked, before remembering his partner, who had been standing in silence the entire time, watching with a similar green colouration to her features. "Wha… what was that?" Ruby's voice was small and timid.

"Well, you did say that this was a food fight. So we _are_ expected to use food to force our enemies into submission, aren't we? Nowhere is it written that we can't make them actually eat it. Besides, it's good for Nora's health. Oh, was it because you wanted the juice?"

"No!" Ruby's panicked answer came out fast, even for her.

Shirou gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and the reaper looked up, before all hope died upon witnessing the same, gentle smile on the face of Nora's executioner. "That's actually a wonderful idea. Remind me to get you a cup of that for all your subsequent meals. Weiss and Yang had similar complaints about your lack of fibre and other nutrients. You know that I'm not against your cookie diet, but this should help balance things out a bit more."

Ruby whimpered.

"Come on. We need to stop this before it gets anymore out of hand." Shirou paused to let out a long sigh. "The professors are going to kill us."

She nodded numbly, going through with the motions on autopilot. After all, it appeared that no matter who won the fight, she herself had already lost.

"Oh, and Ruby?"

His partner turned to him with dull, unhappy eyes. "If we can end this before the professors get here, I might reconsider what I said."

Dull grey eyes sparked into bright silver.

0-0-0

Jaune was down on his knees before Weiss. While that might sound like quite the romantic gesture, the situation could not be called anywhere near as such with his palms pressing hard against the flat of the swordfish to keep the pointed end away from his throat. His repeated calls for mercy went ignored as the girl in white let out a growl from between her clenched teeth and pushed the fish down with murder in her eyes. He could only thank the fates that his training thus far gave him somewhat better strength, or else his body would have ended up looking like a skewer.

His own pair darted about desperately, looking for anything he could use in his disadvantageous situation. Anything. He would even take a drumstick if it could get him away from the enraged girl. He loathed to actually retaliate against Weiss, but this time it was a fight with JNPR's reputation, and very possibly his own survival, on the line. He could not afford to lose without at least contributing something, even if he would regret it once everything was over.

"Look, Weiss. I'm sorry about the pie." Another growl from the snow-haired girl and his previous, calm train of thought derailed instantly. "And I'm not even the one who threw it! It was Nora! Why are you coming after me?!"

"I'll end you first. Then I'll find that Valkyrie and end her too," Weiss replied frostily. "And don't act like you're innocent, Arc! Not when you've been plaguing me for weeks! Now keep still while I cut that annoying throat of yours out!"

"That's murder!"

"I have lawyers!"

Jaune let go with one hand while increasing pressure on the other. He groped about behind him in a panic. Something. _Anything_! He was going to die if things continued! His family would bear the eternal embarrassment of having to write 'Death by swordfish' on his epitaph. His fingers brushed over a slightly moist plate before coming down tight on it. "It's all or nothing," he muttered, letting go of the fish.

The sudden disappearance of all resistance sent Weiss falling forward. Jaune bit back a squeak when the rapier-like tip of the swordfish stabbed past him, missing his head by no more than an inch. He winced, closing his eyes and apologising in his head before swinging the plate up towards the girl staggering into him.

Splat.

Jaune froze, his mouth falling open at the sight of the pie dish pasted to Weiss' face. Time appeared to slow as it slid off inch by inch, clattering to the ground several seconds later. A trembling hand rose to wipe the white cream covering her eyes and nose, revealing eyes now brimmed with hellfire and an absolute promise of death.

"Err… haha. Whoops?"

Jaune Arc turned and ran.

"GET BACK HERE, ARC!"

He pretended he did not hear the enraged scream from the heiress as he jumped over fallen benches and overturned tables in his haste to put some distance between them. His hand swept items off the table and onto the floor behind him, in the faint hope that some might slow Weiss down even just a little. He needed help, and fast. Ren and Pyrrha were busy double-teaming Yang, while Nora… appeared right in front of him.

"Oh thank God! Nora! A little help here?" Jaune shouted in relief.

"Sure, Jauney! Tag out!" Nora held her hand out and Jaune automatically slapped his palm into hers. His laughter turned into an unholy shriek when Nora did not let go, instead grabbing his arm in both of hers and swinging him around her before releasing the blond team leader with a mighty roar.

"Nora, why?!"

"Take her down, fearless leader!"

He flew through the air as a human comet, heading right back for the charging Weiss, who was even then trying to decelerate to avoid the impending head-on collision. He tried snagging something to stop his flight but failed when his fingers slipped past, too fast was his movement. The scenery sped past in a blur. He was already beginning to feel queasy. Jaune flailed helplessly and did the only thing he could – brace for imminent impact. The two literally butted heads, and his momentum sent both students crashing into the remains of the dessert table. Needless to say, both were out for the count.

Nora pointed at the downed Jaune. "And his name is Jaune-oof!" She never managed to finish, for Ruby snuck up behind her and slammed a filled water jug onto her head, all the while wearing a wide, manic grin. She did not go down as Ruby had expected, but whirled around with a howl of pain before tackling the cloaked leader, both girls scuffling and wrestling on the floor.

Shirou shook his head when he noticed Ruby putting Nora into a triangle choke, the orange-haired berserker rearing up before slamming his partner into the table in an attempt to dislodge her attacker. Even he knew that getting in between the two hyperactive girls was a bad idea. Better to let them sort things out themselves. He met Pyrrha's gaze a moment later, and the spartan smiled and disengaged from Yang, who took advantage of the opening and began heaping blows on an increasingly panicked Lie Ren.

' _Looks like I'll be facing her yet again. Great.'_

"Hello, Shirou. It seems that even you decided to join in the fun." Pyrrha giggled. She brandished the baguette with both hands, drawing a look of scepticism from her fellow redhead.

"Really?" He gestured at the long stick of gluten and fibre.

' _Hmm. Judging from the colour, it should have stayed in the oven for another five minutes.'_

"It's just a bit of fun. We probably won't get another chance like this anytime soon. It's a good memory to make."

The look he sent her was pointed, but all he got in return was an encouraging smile. There wasn't even any malice to be found. All that was present was a single challenge directed at him.

Shirou released a sigh of defeat, reaching behind to scratch the back of his head. It was a bit too late to want to get out of there and pretend he was not involved in the whole debacle. And he doubted that Pyrrha would let him leave even if he wanted to. "We're all going to get into trouble with the professors for this anyway…"

"So why not?" Pyrrha finished, her smile widening.

"You just want this chance to fight me again, don't you?" Shirou asked sarcastically. "I never took you for a battle maniac."

Pyrrha hummed, shoulders and head swaying side to side. "I'm pretty sure I don't know what you mean."

He chuckled softly, but then shifted into a more combat ready posture even as Pyrrha did the same. He dashed to the table, picking up several metal implements and launched them with quick flicks of his hands. Forks, spoons, knives. Whatever was within arm's reach and could reasonably work as a projectile. They were thrown as many as three at a time, with Shirou holding the cutlery between the thumb and his first three fingers. Pyrrha's reaction was to shift her grip to the centre of the baguette, spinning the long breadstick rapidly, deflecting each and every item that was sent her way.

Shirou kept up his attack, leaping from table to table and picking up ammunition as he did. He maintained his speed of attack, keeping the champion from breaking out of her defensive stance. Somewhere, in another world, a certain mask-wearing assassin would be rolling in his grave to know that his skills were being imitated for a mere food fight.

Noticing the drop in available objects he could use, Shirou grabbed onto a pair of butter knives, which looked like little more than really short daggers.

"Alteration."

Flooding the knives with as much prana as he could without overloading the mundane items, he kicked off the table as the two blades elongated, now resembling a pair of guard-less dirks. The blades stabbed into Pyrrha's weapon, releasing the strong but unmistakable aroma of freshly baked bread as the browned surface cracked, letting the knife tips sink into the soft centre before pulling out with a spray of crumbs.

Shirou dodged the swing as it cracked down onto the table with enough force to shatter its surface. Placing one foot onto the tip of the baguette, Shirou slashed across it with his Reinforced knife. Despite the mild resistance, the loaf eventually broke apart and Pyrrha hopped backwards, tossing the half still in her hands at him like a javelin. Shirou knocked it aside with a casual backhand, putting energy into his legs to close the gap when Pyrrha placed her hands on the side of the adjoining table and literally flipped it up and in his face.

A well-placed, Reinforced kick was all it took to shatter the wooden table, and Shirou stepped over the pieces before stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight of Pyrrha levitating several hundred soda cans before launching them at him. He leapt off the table and broke into a run, heading perpendicular to the movement of the incoming missiles. His opponent repositioned her arms and the cans swerved, adjusting for his new direction without losing speed. Shirou slashed at one that got a little too close, partially drenching his right side when it burst open in a purple spray. His head ducked low when a handful broke off from the main group and circled around to come at him from the front. The cans flew past, striking a number of their counterparts that were hot on his trail. Somewhere in the distance, Shirou thought he heard Nora screaming something about missile spam.

' _In that case…'_

"Trace on!" Copies of the knives he held manifested in the dozens, firing backwards and destroying the entire wave of aluminium in one swoop. A second volley came hot on the heels of the first, the mundane blades costing next to nothing to Trace. Pyrrha hastily put up a wall by levitating more of the cans that were strewn around her, only to scream when they exploded upon impact with the Traced knives, drenching her with their sugary contents. Shirou narrowed his eyes, and quickly executed a backflip when he noticed Pyrrha's arm gesturing in his direction. His reaction came not a moment too soon, for a single soda can lying at his feet rocketed upwards. Had he not moved, it would have struck him square in the throat, and even Shirou did not think he could walk away from a blow like that unscathed.

They were interrupted when a familiar black-haired boy flew past the both of them, crashing into one of the large windows that lined the hall and exiting the building entirely in a shower of glass fragments. Yang stalked up to the pair with a triumphant grin, coming to a stop beside Shirou upon which she threw her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, Cereal Girl. Looks like it's just you against the both of us now."

Shirou eyeballed the whole roasted turkey that sat snug on his shoulder, the oils already forming a dirty brown smudge along his collar. He shot a glare at Yang, who at least had the mind to look a little sheepish. The turkey remained perched on his shoulder though, much to his irritation.

The confident smile faded, leaving a deep-set frown on Pyrrha's face as the fighter glancing around warily. "Where's Nora?"

Yang jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, where the girl in question could be seen trying to land a hit on Ruby who was running circles around the frustrated hammer wielder, all the while squirting her with ketchup from a pair of bottles. "Don't worry about her. Rubes is keeping her busy." Her thumb turned to point at herself. "And _I'll_ be keeping you busy."

The blonde then separated herself from Shirou before inching closer to the spartan, a predatorial grin gracing her lips. Pyrrha had snatched up a pacific saury, brandishing the thin fish in the same manner she would her xiphos, while her off hand clutched a single soda can. Considering Yang's usual berserker tendencies, Shirou considered it a miracle that she had not already charged in to attack like how she normally would. He watched the two girls trade jabs and feints, before stepping in himself.

His right arm extended, his back straight and bent slightly forward as his leg slid across the floor. His action brought about the intended response, with Pyrrha bringing her arm up to deflect the lunge. That never came to pass, for a powerful swipe from Yang that connected with Pyrrha's elbow diverted her arm away and leaving the champion open to his strike. In an act that many would call desperation, Pyrrha flung the can at her feet, creating a purple mist that lingered in the air and partially obstructed vision.

Shirou's knife cut into thin air, just as a boot found its way into Yang's midsection. Pyrrha spun in the air, diverting the momentum she had created with her kick to twist herself out of the way of Shirou's stab. Her other leg snapped down sharply, striking him in the shoulder before he could pull his arm back. The blow caused him to jerk his arm involuntarily, the unexpected action locking him in place for a brief second. Pyrrha landed gracefully on both heels, her body rotating about her waist while the saury in her hand flashed through the air towards his unguarded chest and neck. Her eyes widened right after when, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the other knife making its way towards her; Shirou having thrown the counter the very moment her feet had touched the floor. Next to the pair, Yang had her arm pulled back, executing the initial movements for a powerful swing.

"What is going on here?!"

The fish and knife halted all movement, their respective owners freezing up at the shrill voice. Yang had no such luck, her body ignoring all cues to stop and simply continued forth with its action. Her turkey-gloved fist impacted against the side of Pyrrha's face, sending the spartan into the wall with a pained cry.

"Ms Xiao Long!"

Yang cringed at the furious shriek, rotating her head to the entrance of the hall where an even more intimidating blonde stood, riding crop waving about threateningly. All other activities in the hall ground to a complete halt, as students turned into statues upon making eye contact with the professor who now blocked the only exit out of the place.

Ruby and Nora were among those whose fight had reached an inconclusive end, but not before the devious little reaper took advantage of Nora's lowered guard to force a handful of boiled brussels sprouts down her throat, clamping her hand over the hammer wielder's mouth to ensure that the greens were swallowed. Ruby played it off with an innocent smile, even as Nora gagged and retched for a second time that day.

Shirou helped Pyrrha to her feet, the two students already resigned to the punishment that was undoubtedly awaiting them and their teams. They shared identical looks of bemusement while watching Professor Goodwitch tear into Yang with a ferocity that surpassed anything that was seen in their little altercation. In the meanwhile, the remaining members of both RXSE and JNPR had regrouped. Ren climbed back in through the broken window, glass shards still sticking into his uniform, while Weiss and Jaune were both covered in cream and bits of fruit.

"So," Shirou asked, turning slightly to the redhead leaning against the wall alongside him. "Had your fun?"

Pyrrha gave a soft laugh, one that was light and filled with merriment. A faint smile crept onto his own lips when he caught sight of the remaining six laughing amongst themselves despite having to face the irate professor. Shirou did not need to hear her answer, for the question was more a rhetorical one than anything else. He already knew what she would say, for the same sentiment was etched into his own heart.

The memory of that day was one that he would keep for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

I'm back with yet another chapter. I initially did not want to include the food fight as anything more than a mention, since the tone and pace of this scene did not fit properly into the chapters that I had planned out. But then I decided, well, why not just write it anyway? So here you go. I labelled it as an Extra Scene and not an Omake, for the food fight is actually canon to my story unlike all the Omakes. If there are any other snippets or side stories that I want to write but can't fit into the actual chapters, I might add them in as Extra Scenes. For this time, you guys get a bonus 4k-word-long segment on top of my 9k-word chapter (this is my average chapter length anyway) because of this.

Oh, and just in case I was not clear in my writing in the previous chapter, Shirou isn't actually good at unarmed combat. It is one thing to attempt to emulate the stances of a particular martial art, and it is another to actually get it right without proper tutelage. A friend of mine who practices Chinese martial arts enlightened me to some very interesting facts. Shirou can at best try to imitate the forms and movements, but unlike Tracing weapons he cannot understand the accumulated years and copy the actual skills of the user. So I meant it when I wrote that his success in actually landing a solid hit was a fluke. Don't get me wrong. Shirou still has enhanced speed and strength due to Reinforcement and in some cases, that might just be enough to level the playing field. But in terms of proper techniques in unarmed combat, he's sadly kinda crappy.

I will repeat what I mentioned in the previous chapter's AN with added emphasis. That scene in the previous chapter will be Zelretch's one and only **NAMED** appearance in my story. My stance on him not having any more direct influence on the story still stands. But as one reviewer so aptly put it, there is a whole host of background characters that I can abuse. Wait, is that the bell of an ice cream seller I hear?

The next chapter starts the second semester proper. Hopefully it'll come out the way I want it to, because quite a bit of the fun stuff starts here. The dance, mission and breach are all scenes that I have long wanted to write.

That's about it for now. Thanks again for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch stepped onto the stage, riding crop and clipboard held firmly as she slowly turned to face the students.

"I hope that all of you enjoyed your break, but this is the new semester, and I expect all of you to be serious once again about your training," she spoke curtly. "You may notice a number of new faces among you today. Students from the other Kingdoms have arrived for the Vytal Festival and will be participating in lessons of their respective year of study. These students you see may be the same year as you, but remember that they have been selected as representatives for the tournament. If any of them wish to participate in any of our combat lessons, I expect all of you to pay full attention. This will be a good learning experience for those of you who wish to participate in the tournament yourselves."

A wave of murmurs spread, heads turning as the Beacon first years looked about in an attempt to locate the newcomers in their midst.

"Enough chatter." The Combat Professor's stern voice brought silence back to the hall. "We had covered the basics of individual combat last semester, so we will begin introducing some group combat scenarios in this semester. In these lessons, you will be taught the manner in which you are expected to deal with multiple opponents were you to find yourselves in such a position. This will apply mainly for the more combat proficient students that your instructors believe are ready for one-to-many combat practice. For the rest of you, one-on-one duels will remain until we see fit."

Shirou nodded in understanding. It was an apt course of action to take. In fact, most future combat that the aspiring Huntsmen would encounter would likely pit them against a larger enemy force, especially if it were against the Grimm. The need for a more macro level awareness would be vital for survival upon graduation from the combat school.

That being said, it was only too likely that he would be among the first to be called down for the upcoming one-to-many combat duels. While Shirou was fairly confident he could easily take on two or three of the other first years, it might be a different story if he had to face an entire team on his own. Unless it were one of the weaker teams, in which case he could probably dispatch all four in minutes.

"One final change," Professor Goodwitch added after a brief pause. "To prepare you as Huntsmen and Huntresses, we will occasionally have some of you fight alongside others not from your usual team. Future missions you might take will not always give you the luxury of being with people you are familiar with, and these lessons later in the semester will train you to quickly adapt to different people should the need for it arises. Any questions?"

One student called out. "Does that mean we might be put on the same team as students from the other Academies?"

Goodwitch gave a nod. "Yes, that is part of your training plan. It will be a good experience for you all to learn how to work with Huntsmen from different Kingdoms, and I am referring not only to students of Beacon. _All_ of you here will benefit from these lessons, so unless you have a very good reason why you are unable to work with students from a different Kingdom, everyone present will be expected to participate at least once."

Weiss' hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms Schnee?"

"For one-to-many duels, how many opponents can we be expected to face?"

"For now, anywhere between two to a whole team depending on your individual combat proficiency. With that in mind, I recommend that students practice in the combat simulators should any of you find that you have difficulty in these upcoming lessons. While I realise that having every student to clear this lesson on their first try is highly improbable, I do expect that all of you at least show improvements after each duel that you participate in, eventually clearing it in a few weeks or so. Preferably before your teams are assigned to missions, for then you will not have the luxury of time to practice any combat techniques you may have learnt."

Weiss nodded her head in reply, apparently satisfied with the answer.

"If there are no more questions, I shall call our first participant." The professor's eyes narrowed upon scrolling down her list. "Ms Xiao Long, you seem to be particularly restless these few days. How about we put that energy to good use?"

Yang laughed nervously and looked everywhere but the stage.

Shirou merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

When he had briefly left the dining hall the previous day to finalise a commissioned weapon with another student, the rest of his team had somehow managed to start a food fight with Team JNPR. He had walked back to a turkey to the face, and was promptly dragged into the fray by a very enthusiastic Ruby as soon as he regained his bearings. Professor Goodwitch had arrived soon after, and had fixed all the damage to the building, leaving the only evidence of the incident being the many multi-coloured forms that resembled a bizarre Avant Garde art piece.

Really. He had left the place for only twenty minutes. Just twenty minutes, and they managed to pull off a stunt like that. Thankfully due to the Headmaster's intervention, his team had got off with no more than a stern warning.

Although it appeared that Professor Goodwitch had other, more unconventional methods of punishment in mind.

"Can I pass?" Yang asked hopefully.

Goodwitch smiled in return, sending shivers down the spine of every student who witnessed it. "Very funny, Ms Xiao Long. Get down here. _Now_."

Ruby turned her head aside, shaking slightly with mirth.

"And stop sniggering, Ms Rose. Would you like to be next after your sister?"

"Eep! No Professor!"

Once a highly reluctant Yang was on the stage, the professor called out again. "For your opponents, let's have Mr Lie and Ms Valkyrie from Team JNPR."

"Oh boy," Ruby muttered. Nearby a loud whoop of excitement caught the attention of many as the energetic girl rushed down, her partner dragged along behind her like so much luggage with a pained expression at being manhandled in such a fashion.

Contrary to expectations, Yang's face split with a grin, looking just as excited as the hammer-wielding girl, if not more.

"Oh yeah! Time to even the score," Yang spoke, deploying Ember Celica in response to her opponents doing the same.

"Watch it, or I'll send you flying!" Nora taunted.

"While you are expected to give this match your best, I would like to request that none of you destroy school property. Again." Goodwitch's frosty voice interrupted the students.

"Nora. Focus," Ren said, legs bent and back slightly leaning forward, the posture of a man ready to break into a run. In his hands, StormFlower was poised and already aimed at Yang.

"Okay, Ren!" Nora twirled her hammer about, finally resting its head on the floor with one foot resting on it.

"Combatants ready?" Seeing the three students give terse nods, the professor then stepped back to the edge of the stage.

"Then begin."

0-0-0

Yang's first unconscious move had been to rush straight at the duo opposite her. She had done the same so many times it had become ingrained as a sort of reflex action, born out of her belief that if she hit hard and fast enough, she would eventually come out the victor.

Her first _conscious_ move had been to backpedal immediately after, skidding to a halt and keeping a distance.

She may not blatantly advertise it, but that did nothing to change the fact that Yang absolutely hated to lose. Yet her usual stubbornness had for a long time stifled any desire to change the way she fought. Considering that she was among the top students from Signal Academy with an unbroken win streak prior to entering Beacon, she saw no legitimate reason to alter who she was, or what she did. But after becoming a member of Team RXSE, and encountering the monster by the name of Emiya Shirou, she experienced her first taste of defeat. Needless to say, she did not like it at all.

At first, she had dismissed it, thinking that she would easily return the favour the next time they sparred. Turned out, there had been no next time, as Shirou would routinely beat her, no matter what she tried. What made it all the worse was that he showed next to no exertion when doing so. For a long while, her stubbornness had won over. It was only when she could no longer stand the criticisms about the flaws in her combat that she was forced to finally realise that her usual methods would not always work for her, especially against a far stronger opponent.

It did not matter that Shirou had access to his weird magic. He relied solely on his wits and skill with a sword in all of their spars, and that spoke plenty of just how unfair of a combat advantage he had.

Change had proved to be as difficult as task as Yang had predicted. Her tactics, or lack thereof, had been influenced greatly by her general impulsiveness and preference for a simple strategy that did not require much thinking. But just as she had been stubborn about not wanting to change, now that same stubbornness was the reason she had not quit in frustration at a lack of visible results.

She would one day beat Shirou, and demonstrating that she could beat the both Nora and Ren would at least prove to the rest of her team, as well as herself, that she was at least taking a step in the right direction.

Nora gave her a quizzical glance at seeing Yang's decidedly odd behaviour, but shrugged it off and closed the distance herself, a manic grin on her face with Magnhild swinging down from over her shoulder in a downward arc.

"You snooze you lose!" Nora yelled.

' _Wait for it… Now!'_ Yang's eyes flashed as she pulled her arm back.

Aiming for the extremely narrow window in which Nora's swing had reached near full momentum, a state in which Nora could no longer stop her movement, Yang threw a straight right with a roar, hitting the hammer wielder full on the chest and sending her tumbling back with a surprised but pained grunt.

The ripple of surprise in the crowd made Yang want to break into a grin of her own. Fighting the way she was presently doing felt vastly different from how she normally did. Gone was the unending rush of adrenaline and satisfaction of seeing her opponent drop under a flurry of punches. In its place, however, was a different sort of sensation at seeing the surprise on her opponent's face and feeling the satisfaction of knowing that whatever plan she had devised had succeeded.

Different, but not altogether unpleasant.

' _Oh yeah! That felt pretty good!'_

Nora was already getting to her feet, but was now sporting a cautious gaze. Not wanting to give her opponents a chance to devise any further actions, Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets and fired off a volley of shots, forcing Nora and Ren to break apart.

Nora dashed forward, stepping around the shotgun rounds with a twirl. Ren hung back, opening fire with his twin pistols and providing cover for Nora to close the distance a second time.

With renewed vigour, Yang held both arms protectively in front of her face in a boxing stance as she took small but quick leaps forward. Thinking in the midst of combat was still not her strong suit, and probably would never be; she would leave that job to Weiss and Shirou.

But somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Yang still was managed to reason that a good course of action was to keep Nora within arm's reach to prevent her from switching and firing her grenades. As for Ren… she would deal with him if he got anywhere near her.

Sidestepping a swing that would have taken her feet out from under her, Yang threw a series of jabs with her left at Nora, following up with a hook with her right when she brought her hammer up to block the punches. The strike caught Nora on the arm instead of her shoulder, which Yang had been aiming for. The odd angle meant that the force did not pass through as she had intended, but the gasp from Nora was evidence enough that she had been sufficiently affected by it nonetheless.

A sudden sharp pain in her arm reminded her of Ren's presence, forcing Yang to pull back. The small calibre bullets cut across her body in a spray, disrupting her focus on Nora and slowly chipping away at her Aura.

Yang lurched back, bending her frame at the hip to avoid another powerful swing of Magnhild. In the same movement, her left leg shot out, kicking Nora in the gut. She bent her knees and jumped into the air. Rearing her fist, she let gravity do its work as she threw a punch from above Nora.

That was the first mistake she made.

Using a shot from Magnhild, Nora accelerated her swing and easily swatted Yang away while the blonde was still suspended in mid-air and had no way of evading.

Yang flipped and landed on her feet with a growl. The clean hit had taken off a decent chunk of her Aura, just over ten percent going by the indicator on the screen. It was a testament to the immense strength of her opponent. Nora was already closing the distance, Magnhild poised and held high over her shoulder for another powerful downward swing. Aiming her fists at the ground, Yang fired off simultaneous shots with both hands while executing a backflip kick, deflecting the hammer blow while increasing the distance between herself and Nora.

In response, Nora simply shifted her weapon into its other form and began pelting her with grenades. Ren too maintained a distance, both partners wordlessly reaching an agreement to keep the battle at range where the effectiveness of Yang's attacks were diminished.

Heat suffused her body as anger and frustration took root. For a brief moment, her eyes flickered from lilac to crimson, and she haphazardly fired off shots which Nora and Ren were more than capable of dodging. All the while, fragmentation grenades exploded around her, occasionally showering her with shrapnel and obscuring her vision with the thick, billowing dust clouds they kicked up.

' _Dust clouds? No wait. That's not dust,'_ Yang realised after a moment. _'It's some kind of smoke.'_

Moving around to avoid being hit, Yang could hear faintly in the distance Ren chastising Nora for bring out the smoke grenades and dropping their own visibility. That brought a grin to her face once she spotted the potential opening she might have. Quietly weaving through the dust irrespective to how her own vision had dropped drastically, Yang made her way across the stage to where she hoped Nora would be.

The explosions had ceased, likely as Nora and Ren waited for the dust and smoke to disperse, neither wanting to accidentally engage in friendly fire. It left the stage in an eerie silence with all three combatants not letting off any further gunshots. Nearly thirty seconds of careful threading, a faint silhouette appeared through the stifling cloud in front of Yang. Judging by the size and form, it was likely one Nora Valkyrie.

Rather fortunately for Yang, the shorter girl had her back turned to her at that moment. In the back of her mind, an idea sparked and slowly took shape.

' _I'm sure Shirou mentioned something I could do if I managed to get behind my enemy. Hmm… what was it again?'_ The grin on her face widened when she finally remembered. _'Oh yeah. That could work. Let's do it!'_

Taking a deep breath, Yang pounced on the unsuspecting Valkyrie.

0-0-0

Nora mumbled about carelessly leaving the smoke grenades in Magnhild as she carefully eyeballed her surroundings. A shiver went up her spine as she swung about, only to see more smoke. Instinct told her that Yang might just pop out at any moment, and so she refused to let her guard down, even if she was unable to see more than a metre or two in any direction. That there was not even any sound that might hint at the blonde's position was surprising. She fully expected Yang to come charging through the smoke, giving away her presence in the process.

Where was Renny? If they had been next to each other before she had released the grenades, she might not be that apprehensive about firing shots into the smoke. At least then she did not have the risk of hitting him.

Nora turned around again, but saw no one. She took her left hand off Magnhild to scratch her head in confusion. That was strange. Her senses had never been wrong before. She could have sworn she felt someone…

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Before she could let out a cry, she saw rather than felt the world turn upside down before her head and neck cracked painfully against a hard surface.

0-0-0

' _I can't believe she actually did that.'_

Shirou bit back a laugh when he saw Yang pull off the one manoeuvre he did not expect from the brawler. Unlike the combatants, the students observing from the raised seats around the stage could still make out the shapes that were groping at thin air. It had been funny for a while, but then the fighting had stopped completely and instead of a fight there were three trainees shuffling about like blind men.

The next instant, Yang had somehow managed to make her way across the stage to where Nora had been, only to sneak up behind her, grab her around the waist and, after momentarily lifting the shorter girl, violently fell backwards while bending at the knees.

A perfect suplex.

To tell the truth, Shirou had given Yang the idea purely as a joke once after seeing her style that incorporated boxing and a variety of grapples with the random kick thrown in. In no way did Shirou expect Yang to actually take his suggestion seriously. Somehow, that just made the situation far more humorous than it should have been.

"What… what an uncouth manoeuvre," Weiss gaped as she watched her partner straddle the downed and mildly disoriented Nora before proceeding to throw a series of punches at her head. Yang missed a few but landing most, as the dazed girl beneath her flailed about feebly with her bare hands, having lost Magnhild when she had struck the stage floor and her grip on her weapon loosened.

"When did she learn to do that?" Ruby pondered in wonder. "I've never seen Yang use that move before. It's really cool though!"

"Regardless, I shall be having words with her once this match is over," Weiss added with a crystalline smile. "While I have no complains about Yang wanting to expand her repertoire of techniques, I'm really curious as to where my partner is picking up all these undignified habits."

At that moment, Shirou made the wise decision to hold his silence, hoping that Yang could as well.

0-0-0

Yang was thrown off when Nora managed to tuck one leg in and kick up at her, but not before landing one final punch on the now-angry hammer wielding girl. She staggered to her feet but before Yang was able to find her balance, she was struck head on by another grenade and flung several metres across the stage.

Nora got up and, with a grateful nod and smile, received Magnhild from her partner who had grabbed the weapon in the melee before using it on the blonde.

Yang's damage had been done; Nora's Aura was deep into the yellow and hovering just above the red. Any further hits taken would almost certainly take her out of the fight entirely, a fact that Yang took note of. In contrast, Ren's Aura was still in the green, having not taken any blows since the beginning of the match.

Yang glanced at her own Aura. That last grenade had done a number on her, dropping her Aura down to just under half of her entire reserve. Receiving that attack had been immensely painful, and Yang only saw red at that point. Her hair ignited as her Semblance materialised, augmenting her strength with all the damage she had taken.

Bellowing with rage, she charged straight at her two opponents, completely ignoring the shots they sent her way and throwing all caution to the winds. Pistol bullets peppered her upper torso while grenades exploded mere feet from where she was but to Yang, the attacks might as well have not existed.

While her vision was misted over with the anger she felt, Yang never noticed Ren slide past, tripping her up. Her own momentum sent her down but she rolled aside before a very familiar hammer cracked the spot she had been moments earlier.

A white pant leg filled Yang's sight before she reeled slightly from the strike. A hammer blow to the side of her leg brought her to one knee as another kick from the green-clad boy connected with the back of her neck. She reared back to throw a punch when the hammer returned, striking her in the chest and sending her onto her back with a gasp of pain when her breath was forced out of her lungs.

Yang got to her feet, her movements now visibly slower than before. In one final surprise, she caught Magnhild in one hand as the weapon's head rocketed towards her. Twisting her body while absorbing the momentum, Yang threw a punch that connected with Nora's cheek.

The blow was sufficient, and the orange-haired girl was eliminated through Aura depletion.

Yang smirked and turned to face her final foe, only to have her feet swept up from beneath her. A hand grasped her jacket and flipped her into the stage.

"That's enough." Professor Goodwitch's voice stopped the remaining two before either could react. "Ms Xiao Long's Aura has dropped into the red. This match has been concluded."

Ren stepped away from Yang and helped Nora to her feet, while Yang struggled up on her own, her eyes finally changing back to their usual lilac as her breath came out in pants.

"Ms Xiao Long, you did better than I expected in the earlier half of the match. You displayed caution in your actions, and that gave you something of an element of surprise but you ultimately failed to capitalise on it and reverted to your old form and habits. Had you not decided to so rashly use your Semblance and rush your opponents without thinking it through, I had fully expected you to win this match. Please keep that in mind for future duels."

Yang nodded wearily. She hid her emotions beneath a jaunty grin, frustration simmering just beneath the surface, and it took every last scrap of her will not to let it show.

Just when she thought she had managed to get better, her rage had gotten the better of her once more, just as it always had.

Shaking her head, Yang slowly made her way to the changing room to return her weapons.

0-0-0

"Yang, are you alright?" Shirou asked worriedly, watching the blonde play with her food with a darkened expression.

"Just fine… Who am I kidding? That could have gone better," Yang mumbled glumly as she pushed a vegetable leaf around her plate.

The team had retreated for lunch after the combat lesson, where Ruby had hoped that food might at least help to cheer Yang up after her loss. So far from what Shirou was seeing, it was not helping in the slightest, with the blonde brawler hardly touching any of the items on her plate even after fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry, Yang. You did great considering you had to fight two enemies," Ruby chimed in helpfully. "Plus, it was against Ren and Nora. You know that those two are monsters when together."

"I'll have to agree with Ruby," Weiss added. "Normally your matches against Nora tend to be rather even, but this time you managed to take her out when outnumbered. I'd say that this is already an improvement over your previous performance."

"Really? You think so? Thanks guys." Yang looked up, a small smile starting to form before it was followed up by a strained sigh. "Where did I go wrong? I thought I had them."

"It might have been better if you prioritised Ren before Nora," Shirou suggested after giving it some thought. At first glance, Yang's decision did not appear flawed; Nora was by far the more physically competent of the two, and beating her first would significantly lower the pair's combat potential. Alone, Ren had little chance against the blonde powerhouse. But despite his lack of combat prowess when placed alongside the energetic hammer wielder, Ren was just as dangerous since any instruction he gave would be immediately followed by his partner. "He's the better tactician of the two, so removing him from the match would have removed that advantage they had from the start."

"Should have thought of that," Yang replied morosely before slamming her fists together. "Well, I might see them again in combat class. When I do, I'll pay them back double for that loss."

"Speaking of duels, what did you guys think of the students from the other Academies?" Ruby asked, glancing at Weiss and Shirou as she did.

After Yang's match, Professor Goodwitch had called upon several students from Haven as well as Atlas onto the stage in separate duels. In the final match of the lesson, Team CRDL had been forced to face off against a girl from Haven Academy who had used a tower shield equipped with a double barrelled shotgun in one hand as well as a submachinegun that doubled as a spear in the other. Despite losing half their members in the first three minutes, CRDL somehow managed to scrape through a victory.

"If their teams are anything like them, then I think we don't have to worry," Weiss dismissed. "I'm not saying they'll be pushovers, but I believe that we more than capable of taking on anyone on that level of skill."

"That…" Shirou trailed off hesitantly. "While I would caution against making a judgement that quickly, I have to agree with Weiss. As long as we coordinate our movements carefully, I don't see us losing to any of them. As for the second or third year teams, we'll just have to find another way of assessing their combat ability."

Shirou could see that the three girls were each hard at work, polishing up their individual skills in preparation for the Vytal tournament try outs. They were definitely improving from how they were at the start of the year, but so long as there were no teams on par with or better than JNPR among the other participants, Shirou was confident enough that they would not run into too much trouble.

"Ooh! I can ask Velvet to help," Ruby said. "We talked a bit whenever I run into her and she's real friendly! I'm sure she'll be willing to help record a few fights in their second-year lessons."

Weiss nodded approvingly. "A good idea. We can share what we know with them in exchange. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Great! In that case, I'll ask her about it when I see her tomorrow in Doctor Oobleck's class." Ruby bobbed about with energy.

"Another thing. We don't have any other class after this, so what do you guys wanna do to waste some time?" Yang asked. She poked her fork in the air, causing Weiss to jump when several drops of sauce flew across the table at her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Weiss snapped crossly as her partner just smiled sheepishly.

"We got that new board game we bought the other day," Ruby responded. "We haven't even opened it yet."

"I… guess that's fine," Weiss conceded. "We don't have any assignments due just yet."

"Weissy, the semester only just started. If we already have assignments I'll be losing my mind here," Yang remarked.

"Shall we go?" Ruby asked, standing as she cleared her tray.

Shirou and Weiss gave identical shrugs and quietly followed their energetic leader.

0-0-0

"Those matches today were boring," Emerald reported once she and her partner returned to their room. Cinder had not joined them, choosing instead to plan their next move while the two scouted the student body. "No one important were chosen to fight."

"I don't know. That blondie was something else," Mercury Black smirked, causing the green-haired girl beside him to roll her eyes.

"You say that about pretty much every girl you see. Don't you ever have something new to say or that all your little brain knows?"

"You're just jealous because I don't say that about you," Mercury quipped, thoroughly enjoying how Emerald was growling at him.

"Tch. Whatever. She looks like she could kick your ass anytime of the day."

"Me?" Mercury gestured at himself in an exaggerated fashion. "Nah not happening. I can take her. I won't lose to someone who loses their head in a fight that easily. I'm more curious about that guy on her team. We didn't get to see him fight today, but he looks like he's made of more serious stuff than the girls."

Cinder turned to face them, bringing their conversation to a screeching halt as they gave her their full attention.

"Is something wrong?" Emerald asked carefully.

"That boy. Have either of you learnt anything of use about him yet?"

Mercury scratched his head before shrugging his shoulders. "I asked around earlier today. He's got a bit of a rep here in beacon. A good rep, I mean. His name's Sherry or something like that. Hard to pronounce. Could be Mistralian. He does repairs and weapon commissions for other students around here. They say he's just as good if not better than the forge master when it comes to making bladed weapons. Can't make a hybrid worth a damn though."

Cinder turned to Emerald with narrowed eyes. "Did you learn anything different?"

The thief bit her lower lip nervously. "Yes ma'am. He's apparently a _really_ good fighter." She hoped that the emphasis was enough to push her point. "Forced a draw with Pyrrha Nikos in the previous semester. There are a few short video recordings of that match. I could get a copy if you wish to see it. He uses a pair of identical swords when fighting, but some students say they've occasionally seen him with a bow even if he never used it in any of his matches."

She watched as her superior leaned against the wall of their dorm room, running a hand through her hair as she gave that consideration. Amber eyes turned back up after a moment.

"Dual swords and a bow? How very interesting," Cinder whispered to herself before speaking to her two followers. "I want the two of you to continue watching him while you monitor Nikos."

"May I ask a question?" Emerald ventured.

Cinder gestured for her to continue with her question.

"Will he be a problem for us? His team already stopped Roman at the docks once, and even before that he disrupted one of Roman's robberies in town with that shorty he calls a partner."

"If he becomes one, then we'll just have to find a way to deal with him. But for now, just observe. Don't do anything that might give you away until you can confirm that our dear Roman wasn't lying about that boy's skills."

Cinder watched impassively as Mercury and Emerald filed out of the room. She said nothing, but her mind raced to process the information they had given.

' _Perhaps Roman wasn't entirely wrong after all when he described the red-haired boy as a monster,'_ Cinder mused. That the boy's preference in weapons mirrored her own was an added surprise. Perhaps one day she might get a chance to test her skills against his.

Her amber eyes flickered with unnatural light, and while Cinder was unaware of it, her hands had balled into tight fists and a smile crept onto her lips.

She would look forward to it.

0-0-0

Shirou looked over the cards in his hand, before glancing at the board in front of him with a bunch of tiny plastic pieces scattered on then, before returning to his cards.

' _I really don't understand this game,'_ he thought with a grimace. _'Whoever thought it was a good idea to incorporate luck-based card mechanics into a strategy-based board game was probably high on some kind of drug.'_

At a nearby table was Team JNPR. Pyrrha and, surprisingly, Jaune, were fully engrossed in poring over some old texts about the Great War while Nora slept blissfully next to them.

"Shirou, hurry up. It's your turn," Yang called out.

"Fine, here." Shirou put a card on the table. "I play Call of Darkness. For every four units of Grimm on the board, regardless of who controls them, I draw one card. If there are any Grimm among the cards I draw, I get to play them for free in any territory I control. Since there are nine Beowolf packs, two Ursa, one Deathstalker and two Nevermore, I draw three cards."

"No fair! I've been looking for that card!" Yang complained loudly, getting several angry glares from nearby tables.

"Stop being so loud. This is a library," Weiss admonished. "If you didn't draw it, then tough luck. No need to kick up a fuss."

Shirou reached for the deck and sighed when he saw what he drew. "Not again," he muttered, before taking three cards from his hand and arranging them on the board in front of him. "I place three cards down and end my turn."

Yang's eyebrow twitched as she surveyed his side of the board… which held next to nothing but face-downed cards. "Traps again? Don't you have anything else? Any more troops you want to summon? Any other Kingdoms you want to attack?"

"This game only wants to give me trap cards, it seems. Attacking any of you three with the forces I have will be nothing more than suicide. I'll just bide my time for now." Shirou shrugged helplessly before he smiled. "But you are welcome to try and attack me."

The blonde shuddered when she saw the multitude of unknown cards stationed around his Kingdom. "I'll pass. I'm not suicidal either. Ruby it's your turn."

Shirou's partner reached for the stack of cards in the centre of the table but was stopped when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Sup guys!"

"Hey Sun!" Ruby waved back cheerfully.

"What's up, Monkey Boy?" Yang asked, grinning when Sun shot her a dirty look. "Haven't seen you around since that day at the docks."

"Yeah, was checking things out around here. Beacon's a pretty decent place. Not as good as Haven, but it's nice."

"I'm sure you did," Yang quipped.

"You didn't break any more laws recently, did you?" Shirou half turned. "Beacon can't protect if you do."

"Dude! Not cool. That thing with the boat was just a one-off." Sun gave Shirou a betrayed look.

"That's why I told you not to get on that ship," the tanned male with slicked up blue hair in a red jacket beside Sun spoke, sounding reproachful while he did. It appeared that Sun's antics were a more regular occurrence than Shirou expected, even if he found himself unsurprised by the fact.

"Gonna introduce us to your friend?" Yang called.

"That's what I was going to do before you busted my mojo," Sun grumbled, jabbing a thumb at the fellow half-heartedly. "This here is my old pal, Neptune. Say hi, Nep."

"Hello girls," The now-identified Neptune flashed a smile before hastily adding. "And guy."

Shirou raised an eyebrow in question, and its companion quickly joined it when Weiss readily engaged the newcomer in a conversation.

"Psst. Shirou. Is that what I think it is?" Ruby whispered from beside him.

"I suppose so," Shirou replied.

"Wow. This is surprising. Weiss was never interested in guys before," Ruby added, marvelling at the sight. The wide-eyed gaze Ruby had was reminiscent of how explorers discovered a new species of animal, and she was likely not very far off from the truth either, for Weiss' present behaviour was highly unusual for the normally stoic girl.

While he too was curious about that, Shirou's attention was drawn instead to the blue-haired Neptune who was casually conversing with their teammate. His smooth but mildly exaggerated gestures and the manner in which he carried himself reminded Shirou of another blue-haired fellow he knew, especially because Neptune looked to be actively flirting with Weiss, who either did not notice or cared about it.

' _At least his hair doesn't look like a handful of seaweed,'_ Shirou thought with a frown. _'Or else I would have suspected that this Neptune is Shinji's reincarnation with how he's behaving. Hopefully that's as far as the resemblance goes. For his own sake, he better not be playing around with Weiss, or he's going to find himself reacquainted with Yang.'_

As though to confirm his suspicions, the blonde was presently eyeballing Neptune while keeping her silence. Yet Shirou could tell that she had tensed up ever so slightly, her shoulders hunched while her body went rigid. Giving the situation serious consideration, he wondered if he should stop things before they got out of hand, or else their team might end up evicted from the library.

But first, it would probably be best for him to get some perspective on the issue.

"Sun?" Shirou looked over his shoulder at the monkey faunus, his voice low enough that neither Yang nor Weiss at the other side of the table noticed.

"Sup man."

Shirou angled his head in the direction of the two who were still chatting away, both apparently forgetting that they were still in a library. "Is Neptune always like that?"

"What? Oh yeah, pretty much," Sun replied. "I mean, he always tries to look cool or something. It's pretty important to him. It's fine though. The girls back in Haven all know that he doesn't mean anything by it. He just likes to talk up every girl he finds attractive. Then again, I don't remember him _not_ talking up any random girl he meets so maybe he finds all of them attractive. I'm not gonna judge."

' _Not very good,'_ Shirou thought with a grimace. He had hoped that he was mistaken, but Sun had just confirmed his worst suspicions about the blue-haired playboy.

"Well, Sun. I'm not doing this to spite Neptune, but I think you should pass this warning on to him. He might just be behaving like he always does but whether he realises it or not, he's caught the eye of our friend, and this is not Haven. If he leads Weiss on while not being serious about it, he's only going to end up hurting her and then Yang is going to have a say in it. For his own wellbeing, you should warn him before things get to that. An international incident between our schools is the last thing we want."

Sitting beside Shirou, being the only other person close enough to hear their entire conversation, Ruby nodded her head furiously. Neither of them wanted to see Yang punch the guy through a wall or four, even if he did deserve it. The consequences for all those involved would not be pretty.

"No worries. I'll talk to him."

Shirou nodded his head.

"But now that you mention it," the blond faunus murmured. "Nep looks like he's really taken a shine to your little Ice Queen. Trust me, I've been with him long enough to know."

"Still…"

"Yeah I got it. I'll make sure he gets the message. I don't want my partner as a pancake either."

"Snrk! PANCAKE?!" A certain Valkyrie woke up with a start, causing the rest of her team to jump in fright at the sudden shout.

"Thank you, Sun."

Sun Wukong grinned before turning to Shirou's partner. "Hey. You're Ruby, right? Never got a chance to ask this before. How old are you?"

"Err… what?" Ruby nervously edged away from the Haven student, while Shirou frowned.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Sun protested frantically. "I was just wondering that you looked a little young to be a Beacon student. No offense."

That calmed Ruby down slightly, though she looked like she had swallowed something sour. Shirou knew that it was still a sore topic for his partner even though it was several months since she had entered Beacon, and gave her a pat on the shoulder supportively.

"The Headmaster took me in early. Two years early," Ruby mumbled out.

Sun whistled, giving her a look of renewed respect. "Damn. That's awesome. Must mean you got some mad skills if your Headmaster himself took notice."

"I'm just… a normal girl," Ruby replied with a halting laugh. "Nothing special about me at all."

Sun laughed along with what he assumed was a joke, apparently not noticing the change in mood. "Right. Well, I'll be going now. Gotta find the rest of my team. I think they're still touring around the campus."

The blond quickly grabbed Neptune and dragged him out of the library, the blue-haired teen protesting feebly as the blond rushed off with him in tow. "See you guys another time!"

With the two gone, Yang turned to Weiss with her trademark grin. "So Weissy. I see you've called dibs on Deep Blue. Care to tell us more?"

Weiss' cheeks coloured and she coughed into a fist. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Everyone here can see you took a fancy to Neptune. What? Was it love-at-first-sight? Come on, partner. You can tell me."

"I'm not in love with anyone, okay? And I'm not telling you anything!" Weiss snapped irritably, looking more and more embarrassed as the seconds passed. "And I don't want to hear this from the girl who flirts with more guys than she can even remember."

"You call that flirting? Wow Weiss. You really need to go out and see more of the world. I knew you were sheltered, but not this bad."

"Shirou, I think we're going to get kicked out of the library," Ruby whispered in mortification. She was shrinking in her seat under the weight of all the indignant and irritated glares their table was receiving.

He released a sigh as he watched the two partners argue in ever louder voices. "Me too, Ruby. Me too."

The argument died an abrupt death when the librarian stalked over with a glare of disapproval and more than politely told them to shut up, the two partners awkwardly sitting down to resume their game. Shirou waited patiently as Weiss fumbled through her cards, just as lost as he was. He froze suddenly, turning his head sharply to his left.

All he saw were students browsing for books among the tall shelves. Shirou blinked in confusion, keeping his gaze in that direction for several more seconds before turning back to the game just in time to see Weiss send her troops out, only to fall for another of Yang's traps and losing nearly half her army in the process.

' _Strange. For a moment, I was sure someone was watching us from there. Must have been my imagination.'_

0-0-0

Behind a shelf, Mercury and Emerald leaned against the rows of books. The tall, silver-haired boy looked distinctly uncomfortable, while his partner was breathing hard for someone who was in a library. They shared a glance before Emerald poked her head out once again to look at the group of four that were busy playing a board game. She lurched back violently the next second, slamming the back of her head into Mercury's lower jaw and eliciting a low groan of pain from the man as he massaged the bruise that was already appearing.

"Em… Why?"

"That brat is too damn perceptive," Emerald growled, ignoring the disgruntled murmurs her partner was giving. "I can't look at them for more than two seconds before he turns around right at me. This is ridiculous. Is his Semblance some kind of spatial awareness?"

Mercury shrugged. "I thought the rumours said his Semblance lets him copy weapons?"

"I don't care. We're not going to get anywhere like this," Emerald hissed. "How are we supposed to observe him when every second we spend we risk blowing our cover?"

"Why don't you get one of those drones everyone's been going crazy about in Vale? You know, the small kind that you can control with your scroll. Wouldn't that make it easier?"

"You speak as though I have a lot of money to throw away."

Mercury flashed a grin. "Aren't you the one who's been feeling up all those nice old men in the streets? They pay really well from what I've heard."

"Drop dead."

"Oh, they don't? I guess they weren't too happy with your _service_."

"One more word out of you, Merc, and you won't be waking up tomorrow morning. Now shut up and help me!"

Mercury chuckled, but did as he was told. "Whatever you say, dear."

0-0-0

Shirou settled down at his quiet spot. It had been a while since he had a chance to visit that little corner at the edge of the school compound; with all the training Ruby had scheduled for the team, he had little time to practice his Tracing in the past couple of weeks. That it had been the study break also contributed slightly to the situation. Inwardly, he was more than glad to continue from where he had left off.

He inhaled slowly.

" _ **This body is made of swords."**_

Months of training meant that the sensation of prana flowing within him was now not only something he was used to, but a sensation that he actually welcomed, for it was one of his last remaining links to his old world, however disastrous that experience had been. In his open palm, a single sword appeared in a brief flash of light. Dismissing it, he quickly Traced another sword, before once again letting the Projection fade from existence. He repeated the routine, switching up between countless blades.

The first sword appeared for a mere couple of seconds before being replaced with the next, and the next… until the speed at which he Traced the weapons resembled that of a movie set on twenty times the normal speed. Sweat began to trickle down his brow as he forged ahead, struggling to maintain the structural integrity of each Projection despite rushing through the process of bringing them into creation.

" _ **With blood of iron and a heart of glass."**_

Quality, quantity, speed of his Tracing. All aspects of his magecraft had improved by leaps and bounds since arriving in Remnant, thanks largely to his continuous practice of the craft. Despite his progress, not once did he allow himself to fall into the trap of complacency, for he had seen in Archer's memories just how far his craft could go. He knew for a fact that, admirable his current accomplishments were, he had merely scratched the surface. A long road still awaited him, at the end of which was the Unlimited Blade Works.

The minutes passed, the only sound that could be heard in that dark clearing was that of his breathing, and of the countless Projections breaking apart into ambient energy. So fast was the process of creating and recreating the weapons that, to the untrained eye, the swords in his hand now became little more than a mass of light that was rapidly changing in shape and form.

Letting out a faint gasp, Shirou halted the process, letting his hand clench into a trembling fist. With his free hand, he reached out for his scroll which he had left on the ground in front of him.

' _Twelve minutes and forty-nine seconds. Almost twenty seconds longer than the last time I tried this. I guess any improvement is better than none. Still, this might not be enough if I have to use repeated Tracing in combat.'_

The risks of performing magecraft with that level of intensity was always present, but so long as he was careful of his prana usage and did not blindly rush into things, he could still remain prepared for any possible accidents.

Pulling his legs into a lotus position, Shirou placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, willing his breathing to slow and stabilise. He delved deep, down into the darkest recesses of his mind where more of Archer's memories remained, waiting to be discovered.

There were so much more. More than he could probably ever hope to take in. Even with only a fraction of all that which were beheld by the eyes of the Counter Guardian, that was still more than he would experience in a lifetime or two. The memories he dredged up on this occasion differed vastly from any other memory gleaned from the Counter Guardian's countless travels. Unlike the memories detailing the various "duties" Archer had to perform as a tool of Alaya, these memories instead showed an alternate iteration of the Holy Grail War. Such memories were scarce, or at least more uncommon, as Archer had not started on that path until after he had long become disillusioned with the duty he had been conferred. In the one timeline he now witnessed, the being named Emiya Shirou had stood by Tohsaka Rin even after losing Saber to the Servant of the Spell, eventually 'borrowing' prana from her to enact the Unlimited Blade Works against their mutual enemy, who had stopped at nothing in his attempt to birth the beast that slept within the Grail.

Seeing those memories granted Shirou a particularly important piece of information, namely the identity of that golden man who had appeared in the final day of his own Grail War. The man who had radiated power like a Servant but bore little of the physical presence of one. It was not until seeing those memories through the eyes of the experienced Counter Guardian, that Shirou perceived and understood the true identity of that unknown figure.

' _Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. That certainly explains how he could have possessed so many Noble Phantasms of different origins.'_

Shirou unconsciously shuddered. Had Gilgamesh intervened during his own War in such a manner, there would have been little that Shirou could do to stop him. His servant was gone, and his relationship with Tohsaka was strained at best for a good part of the Grail War. He also lacked the means to enact his Reality Marble, the only asset that would have given him a real chance to beat the monstrously powerful former Servant.

Nevertheless, Shirou smiled when a multitude of weapons flooded into his Reality Marble from those memories. Even the brief snippets he saw of Archer's own Reality Marble and the King of Heroes' vast treasury had granted him countless new additions – many more weapons that he now had at his disposal.

Through those memories, he also saw the flip side to the coin that he was on. He saw the Emiya Shirou who, despite knowing how futile his dream may be, continued to uphold it with everything he had. He saw how the unwavering conviction of his counterpart led him to victory not only against his future self, but eventually against even the overwhelming might of the King of Heroes. He saw how that same conviction managed to evoke a reaction from the bitter and disillusioned Counter Guardian, reminding him of the dream he had long forgotten. In the very end, the Servant had faded away at the end of that War, bringing with him a small spark of hope back to the whole.

It was not the first time the memory he witnessed was of the Holy Grail War; Shirou had seen more than a handful of them and if there was just one thing he learnt from those memories, it was that the worlds in which the man named Emiya Shirou discarded his ideals were few and far between. That he was one of the few exceptions to what was a countless number of possibilities. He did not know where that put him, but ultimately it was not something he lost sleep on.

While the situation may be vastly different, Shirou recognised from simply observing those memories, just how many similarities he shared with Archer, despite how much his future self had hated that very fact. Truly, he almost found it funny simply by thinking about it. The world was certainly not without its ironies.

Just like the Counter Guardian, he still had his regrets, and even at that very moment, Shirou wished that things could have been different, if only to save the people he had failed to save before. But just as Archer had come to realise after clashing with the Emiya Shirou of that other timeline, Shirou too finally understood that while he himself hated the outcome of the Holy Grail War he fought in, never once did he regret the actions that he undertook. Had he been placed in the same situation once more, where he would have to choose between his ideals and _her_ , he was certain that his choice would never change.

Shirou opened his eyes and gazed up at the shattered moon, his lips parting as a dry laugh escaped from them. It was not like he did not know that already. But sometimes, it was not too bad to be reminded of his decisions, and to know that he had already done all that he could have. For the briefest of moments, his eyes shimmered a steel grey.

" _ **Surpassing every limitation, I forge my path."**_

0-0-0

Down in vale, the sliding door of the seedy bar was roughly pushed aside, and a tall, lanky man staggered out, one hand holding his head while the other still gripped a small silver flask as though it were a priceless belonging. With the person that was holding it, it just might have been.

His tattered cape fluttered in the draft created when he stepped out into the cold street, and his suit, once clean and presentable, now appeared to have gone unwashed for weeks.

As the hand on his head moved down to swipe across his face and rub the mass of stubble at his chin, he released a long-drawn-out sigh. Red eyes squinted through a drunken haze to focus on the blurred form of the shining tower in the distance.

With his head turned in the opposite direction, he never noticed as a truck drove past and rolled over a puddle, drenching him with street water from a recent downpour. Spluttering from surprise and staggering back a distance from the curb, he waved his arms wildly at the driver who howled with laughter, disappearing along with his vehicle into the night with not as much as an apology in sight.

Just his luck.

"Ah crap. Now I've gotta get this cleaned or Glyn's gonna scream." A hiccup, followed by a dry chuckle. "Screw it. She'll scream at me either way. Not going to make a damn difference."

Patting himself down, he set his sights back on the combat school one final time before turning aside and slowly making his way down the road. The next bar was only one block down. He could make it in time for a few more drinks.

God knows he was going to need it.

"You better have a damned good reason for dragging my ass back here, Oz."

* * *

 **Omake: Visions of a past life**

He entered the room, the door closing quietly behind him. His green-haired partner looked up from a book before leering at him. "Finished wasting time, Merc?"

"You know you miss me," Mercury Black responded with a grin. In his right hand was a small box, which he idly tossed into the air as he walked.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, this? Some old bearded dude was giving out free samples of this thing called a Sleep Therapy Band. Says here it helps you sleep better and gives you something called a dream cycle. No idea what it's made of but, hey, it's free. Worth a try."

Emerald scoffed. "Sounds like a gimmick for kids. Are you sure you didn't pick up a toy?"

Mercury tossed the box over. "Here, you go. See for yourself."

Wordlessly, she scanned the instructions, only to see that it was as Mercury had said. It was just one of those little plastic things people wore on their wrists, a fad that had been popular in the Kingdoms some years prior but which had died down somewhat in more recent times. She tore open the box with no regard to Mercury's protests and pulled out a thin, translucent stretchy ring that had no signs of containing any electronic parts. Bored, she tossed the item back to the silver-haired man.

"You're really such a kid, Merc. Have fun with your scam toy."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't come begging me for it when it works."

"Yeah, right."

Mercury ignored his partner, ever the cynic, and snapped the band over his hand and letting it settle around his wrist. It was comfortable enough that if he paid no heed to it, he might not even have known that he was wearing it. There was no harm and, like Emerald had mentioned, it was likely some strange gimmick. It didn't inject him with any kind of lethal chemical, nor did it run on Dust, so it couldn't possibly be dangerous.

What could go wrong?

Mercury hummed a tune while continuing with the tasks he had been assigned. He would soon forget about the little band he wore, even has he tucked into bed that night and closed his eyes.

0-0-0

He was the centre of attention of the school.

His uniform, black and immaculately ironed, shone under the sun with not a crease in sight. His black-rimmed glasses sat snug on the bridge of his nose, accentuating a pair of deep, piercing grey eyes and bringing to the fore a single mole beneath his left eye. His black hair was combed to perfection, smooth and wavy while parting on the left side of his face.

He was reserved, always carrying with him a calm, yet confident demeanour.

He was stylish when cleaning the board. He was stylish at lunch. Even when punished, he could only be described as stylish.

To those around him, he was a fount of style, his actions immaculate beyond measure.

He was cool!

Cooler!

Coolest!

You didn't know? His name was Saka-

0-0-0

Mercury shot upright in his bed.

' _Holy shit, that was one hell of a vivid dream.'_

He looked about, only to see the other two individuals in the room deep in sleep. He checked his scroll. It was little over one in the morning. With a sigh, he let his upper body fall back onto the mattress. After that unbelievably immersive dream he had, falling asleep again was going to be a pain.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having that same dream again," he laughed softly, careful not to wake either woman. "Good to know that even in my dreams, I'm still the cool one."

It would be nearly half an hour before sleep claimed Mercury once more.

0-0-0

His eyes bled, dying his vision as red as the spear that protruded through his chest. A spear that he held within his own hands. A spear that belonged to him.

"Do you truly desire the Grail that much… that you'd trample over my one and only desire?! Do you bastards have no shame?!"

Anger.

Pure, unadulterated anger burnt within him, the pain of which hurt more than even the grievous, self-inflicted wound from which his lifeblood slowly trickled.

"I won't forgive any of you!"

His eyes which once captivated women across the land, now gazed upon the crippled, pathetic form of his Master and the impassive, black-clothed man beside him like that of a crazed beast. His duel now forgotten, he spat blood and bile at the ones who would deny him of his wish even as his body broke apart into wisps of smoke.

"Then may your dreams be tainted by my blood! May the Grail be cursed! May the wish it grants bring nothing but disaster! And when you find yourselves in the depths of hell, remember the anger of Diarmuid!"

0-0-0

"Wake up, you asshole!"

Mercury's head snapped to one side, his hand reaching up to touch the cheek that stung from the forceful slap his partner had delivered. His eyes looked about feverishly, only to see a very pissed off Emerald Sustrai standing beside his bed, and their employer sitting up in _her_ bed with pursed lips and a deep frown.

"What the hell, Mercury?!" Emerald nearly shouted. "You were tossing and screaming curses in your sleep!"

"I… what?" He shook his head to dispel the wave of dizziness that overtook him. That second dream he had… no. It could not have been a dream. It had been far too real. The pain of betrayal and sheer anger he felt could not have been a figment of his imagination. "I had a dream about the past," he lied, his face remaining expressionless only due to him still reeling from the shock. "Sorry for waking the both of you."

Emerald glanced aside, her agitation slowly bleeding away. "You're such a useless idiot."

Cinder touched her forehead and sighed. "Go back to sleep," she ordered. "We have a lot to do in the morning, and it won't do for us to lose sleep for such an inane reason as a nightmare. And do try to not have the same dream again, Mercury. We don't need to be woken up a second time."

"Right. Sorry about that." Mercury shuffled back under the sheets as his partner gave a huff and stalked off to her own bed. Minutes later, the sounds of faint breathing wafted over, indicating that sleep had already reclaimed both women. He tossed and turned, unable to push away the images that still lingered in his mind. His hand brushed against something inorganic, and he remembered the little trinket he had worn the previous day. With more desperation than was necessary, Mercury ripped the band off and let it drop to the ground beside his bed, making up his mind to dispose of it come the morning. For now, he would get his sleep.

Idly, Mercury wondered what would happen if he gave it to Emerald. A smile twisted his lips as he finally drifted into the darkness.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Yeah, this took a lot longer than I had hoped to finish. Sorry for the wait. I'm not dead (even if I certainly feel like it some of these recent days), and I'll keep writing even if it takes me a month or more to finish each chapter.

So here you go. Part two of my voice actor allusion omake mini-series, featuring none other than Mercury Black, who shares a voice with Diarmuid a.k.a. F/Zero Lancer. Truly, being Lancer is suffering. There are a few more characters who will be making appearances in future instalments of this omake mini-series, all of whom have official Japanese dub voice actors/actresses who also voiced characters in the fate franchise, be it FSN, Zero or some other series.

A few things happen here but probably the most important is the fact that Shirou finally gets to the third line of his aria. It was a long time coming, but this is the crucial first step. How fast will he complete the rest? Don't expect it to be super fast, but it also won't take another 17 chapters for the next line (I certainly hope it won't be the case).

On a side note, am very hyped for the Heaven's Feel movie. Took them long enough to animate my favourite route of the VN.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"There's so many teams here." Shirou had to agree with Ruby's observation. Looking over the hall that served as the waiting room for teams that wished to register for the Vytal Festival tournament, he counted at least twenty teams present and with more still streaming in, that number would only increase.

' _Eight spots for teams from Beacon in the Vytal tournament, and already there's nearly three times that number here.'_ Shirou thought with a grimace. _'And almost half of them look like second year teams. JNPR is also around here somewhere if I'm not mistaken. Hmm? Is that CRDL? Now that's a surprise. Didn't expect them to be interested enough in the tournament to want to participate.'_

"Shirou, is something wrong? You've been looking about for a while."

He shook his head, smiling back at Ruby. "Nothing's wrong. I was just observing the other teams. So far, including us, I only see three first year teams present. The rest are probably not even planning to participate in the tournament try-outs."

He knew from all the people he spoke to that the Vytal Festival was a big thing, but he had underestimated just how high sought after a place in the tournament was. It was in all likelihood that this overwhelming demand was what led to the use of an assessment test in order to select the most capable teams to represent the school. The very same test that they were presently waiting for in the overcrowded room that was jampacked with students.

"Isn't that a good thing? Probably know they got no chance in the Festival." Yang asked. The blonde looked as bored as she could possibly be and for once, Shirou did not blame her. The notification about the combat assessment test had a reporting time that was nearly an hour from when the test itself started. Naturally, the students who had arrived early were beginning to get restless after standing about for the past half an hour or so.

"Only if you ignore the fact that this hall is swarming with older and more experienced students," Shirou replied.

Weiss clicked her scroll shut with a sigh. "I've checked what students wrote about previous years' assessments," she announced. "Beacon changes their testing policy every time a new Vytal Festival comes around. There's nothing that can give us even a hint as to what we'll be tasked to do. What do you think, Shirou?"

He rubbed his chin while his eyes grew unfocused for several seconds. "Considering the format of the actual tournament itself, it is likely that we'll be facing another team. There's no real point having us fight Grimm. Whether real or fake, our opponents will be human. But I can't tell either whether they'll have the teams here duke it out, or put us into a simulation."

"I thought the same and, personally, I don't know which is worse," Weiss remarked. "Going up against a third-year team or a simulation of a past team of Huntsmen. Both will be equally hard fights for us."

Ruby shrugged. "They could have us fight against one of the professors."

Weiss' face blanched at that suggestion. "I didn't think of that possibility. A test against a veteran Huntsman qualified enough to become a professor here? I think that's the worst possible scenario. Let… let's just pray it doesn't come to that."

"But that's what we have Shirou here for," Ruby exclaimed as she reached out and very enthusiastically began slapping him on the shoulder. "You know all about the weapons you see, right? You can tell us just what they can do, like if they contain Dust. Then we know exactly what to prepare for."

"Thanks for reminding me that my ability lets me cheat on almost any combat related test I'm given," Shirou jokingly replied. Yet he had done just that when he scanned the hall in the first few minutes of arriving, noting every weapon that was visible to him. So far, there was nothing he felt his team had to be worried about in terms of surprise mechanics.

"Hey, Handsome. You're not using those swords that Rubes made for you?" Yang pressed after noticing the familiar pair of black and white swords in the sheaths he carried on him. "Is there some problem with them?"

"Nothing like that," Shirou explained. "They're not complete yet. I still need to grind down the edges and check on the balance after that. While I can still fight with blunt weapons, I'd rather not. They should be done by tomorrow, or the day after at the very latest."

The pair of swords had turned out far better than he expected, and it had little to do with his participation in forging the blades. The shaped wooden grips, the unmoving cross guard and proper distribution of weight, the smooth transition from one form to another. All aspects were beautifully finished, a testament to the skill Ruby had in weapon creation. Even if he wanted to, he had found nothing significant to complain about when he received the finished work. All he would need to do afterwards was apply Reinforcement to further strengthen the blades, and that was only to prevent them from breaking were he to ever use them against weapons of a superior make, of which Shirou highly doubted existed in any large number in Remnant, if at all.

The swords had been crafted with him in mind as their intended user. The handles were of just the right length and shape to fit his hands. The length of the blades had been determined while factoring in his height and arms' reach. Unlike every other weapon he had in the Unlimited Blade Works, he could confidently say that the pair of swords were the only weapons he possessed that were exclusively made for use by Emiya Shirou.

" _I'll really need to find a way to thank Ruby for those. She had really outdone herself making them.'_

"Hey, guys. All ready for the test?"

"Oh hi, Jaune!" Ruby replied cheerfully as she waved.

"It's the one and only Vomit Boy!" Yang added, once the blond and his team were with them.

"I would wish you luck, but I get the feeling that you won't be needing it," Pyrrha said, the playful gleam in her eyes giving away her intentions.

"Yeah? I think the same goes for you too, Cereal Girl," Yang responded in kind.

Nora pointed wordlessly at Ruby, who was still clinging to Shirou's shoulder, but only received a shrug from Yang and the rolling of eyes from her snow-haired partner. "She's been really high these few days. Probably because she's finishing up a new weapon for Shirou," Yang explained. "She gets like that whenever she's working on something."

Fishing out her scroll, Nora snapped off a few pictures before stowing it away again, whistling surreptitiously despite the stares of disapproval she got from Ren and Pyrrha, all while leaving the reaper in question completely and blissfully unaware of her actions.

Ten minutes later, and the professors made their appearance.

"About time," Yang drawled sarcastically. "I thought I was about to die of old age."

"Students," Professor Goodwitch announced. "We will now proceed with the evaluation tests for all the teams present. When your team name is called out, kindly follow one of the professors who will take you to the venue. Those who are yet to be called, please be patient and wait for your turn. That is all for now. Can the third year Teams BRKN and OCHD follow Professors Peach and Doctor Oobleck respectively? Second year Team TNNP, please follow me."

"Three at a time?" Yang complained. "This is gonna take a while."

"Be patient," Weiss responded, tucking her skirt as she took a seat.

The rest followed her example and found places to either calm themselves or do some last-minute maintenance on their weapons.

Several minutes passed in silence.

"Err guys?" Nora asked, breaking the peaceful lull. "Is no one going to say anything about how that last team got a name like Turnip?"

0-0-0

Team RXSE entered one of Beacon's combat simulation halls, each face showing a mix of trepidation and excitement. Lining the walls from corner to corner were large machinery that clicked and flickered with lights.

"Alright boy and girls, I'll give you a quick run through of what you'll be doing today," Doctor Oobleck lectured. "What you see here is state-of-the-art simulation technology loaned from Atlas for the express purpose of this assessment. Completely different from what you are used to in the standard training rooms! These here not only track movement with higher accuracy, they allow us to simulate the effects of weapon contact and certain Semblances using a variety of Dust crystals installed beneath and around the simulation area. But in most other aspects, they operate in exactly the same manner as the standard equipment. The machines will assign a specific total Aura capacity to each of you based off your actual recorded Aura levels. When the computer detects contact between you and your opponent's weapon, it will register that as a drop in Aura. When your Aura hits the red, the system will announce your elimination and you'll be required to step out of the simulation zone. You won't have to worry about losing any actual Aura in this test. Or not much, anyway. Any questions? No? Splendid! Let's begin!"

"Wait! We got a question!" Ruby cried, waving her arms frantically. The good doctor had not paused at all to give them any time to even voice a concern.

"Yes, Ms Rose?" Doctor Oobleck tapped away on the holographic keyboard, not looking up even as he responded to her.

"What exactly are we going to be up against?"

"Ah, excellent question. Just like the rest of the teams participating in this assessment, you will be facing a simulation of Team ANTM that graduated from Beacon about six years ago. An alumnus team of our Academy so to speak, and a very accomplished one at that. They were the best in their year if memory serves me right. Our database contains over a hundred hours of recorded combat data collected over the course of their four years, so you will be facing a more-or-less accurate representation of the team, down to their individual habits and tactics in combat."

"So we'll have to beat them to get a spot in the tournament?" Yang asked.

"Not necessarily, Ms Xiao Long. Your performance here is completely relative. Even if all of the teams participating today lose in their respective matches, we will still take the best eight based on performance metrics that we can gather through the system and advance them to the tournament. But by no means am I saying that victory is impossible. You'll just have to be smart on your feet and quick to respond. Get to your positions. We're starting the test very soon. Best of luck, team."

The four walked to the designated point close to the middle of the large room, where a faint yellow light pulsed on the metal floor.

"Ruby. There will be a problem with this situation," Shirou said with a worried frown. "Since this is a simulation, I can't get a read on any weapons used by our enemies. Virtual images don't count as proper weapons. I need to see the actual thing for it to work."

"That's okay. We can still win this," Ruby assured him, although the nervous smile she had betrayed the doubts that lingered within the girl in red. "We just have to try harder."

"Remember. Stick to what we had practiced." Weiss hefted Myrtenaster, her eyes darting about as the entire floor started to glow.

Four silhouettes appeared a distance from Team RXSE, their forms shimmering for a second before details began appearing, filling in the hollow shapes. Facial features, clothing, weapons. Even the smallest details about the former students were faithfully recreated.

The first was a tall male clad in a simple green shirt and armed with a spear that was just slightly taller than its wielder, the polearm being of a simple design, unpretentious in its purpose while showing no visible signs of having any other functionality built into the weapon.

The second was a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and what appeared to be a heavily modified assault rifle with thick metal casing around the barrel. Its appearance was visibly unwieldy even to Shirou, who could discern that the weapon's centre of balance was shifted towards the front of the weapon more than should be for a conventional rifle.

Third was a male in full-body leather armour, a single-shot rocket launcher held in the right hand and its length resting on his right shoulder, while an oddly reflective oval-shaped shield was strapped to his left forearm.

Last was a petite girl of about Ruby's height in a navy-blue dress. The girl held onto a pair of short blades that Shirou identified as katar, a relatively less well-known type of push dagger with a wide, triangular blade that tapered to a point, and horizontal grips that had the blades pointing out from the user's knuckles when held. A close-ranged weapon primarily used for stabbing and thrusting, it had been historically used by civilisations in the South Asian region back in his world for both combat and ceremonial purposes.

"Now, these are sadly not the real deal, as Team ANTM is busy on an escort mission to Vacuo, but do not underestimate the enemy you face," Doctor Oobleck advised. "Even if they are not a hundred percent accurate, I can say with full confidence that our simulation software is more than good enough for this test."

"Anyone recognise these guys?" Yang asked. The brawler was already raring to go, cracking her knuckles with Ember Celica deployed. An eager fire burnt in her eyes as she hopped restlessly from foot to foot.

Shirou shook his head while the other two girls sounded off right after.

"Nope."

"No."

"Meh." Yang snorted. "Guess it won't matter if we just win this anyway."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about that one," Ruby murmured, pointing at the image of the girl with the rifle. "I feel like I've seen that type of gun before somewhere."

"Can you take her?" Shirou queried, eyeing the static image. If there was anyone on their team qualified to make a judgement on firearms, it had to be Ruby, and if she felt the weapon was dangerous then they would need to take greater precautions against that particular foe. Preferably taking her out quickly if needed be.

His partner gave him a nod along with a confident smile, and that was answer enough for him.

"Everyone in positions? Good! On your marks!" Doctor Oobleck yelled from behind the controls. "Go!"

"A bit more warning next time, Doc?!" Yang screamed when the four holographic individuals surged forward with a speed none of them had seen in any of the students in their year.

The girl wielding the pair of daggers dashed towards him, and Shirou instinctively brought Kanshou to chest level to block the incoming thrust. To his surprise and mild shock, he felt the impact when contact was made with the weapon which should have possessed no mass whatsoever.

' _So that's what the Doctor meant by simulating weapon contact.'_ Shirou realised, his arms moving nonstop to block the flurry of stabs directed at his body. _'She's fast. Faster than anyone else I've fought in Beacon barring Ruby when she uses her Semblance. Yet extremely accurate in her attacks, and there are remarkably few holes in her defence. I hope the others are faring alright. This is definitely not going to be like our other fights in the past.'_

It was a new and interesting experience, matching blows with this artificial enemy. Rarely had he been in a situation where his opponent stuck almost exclusively to thrusts and stabs, while only occasionally using an elbow strike or a roundhouse kick to transition from one stance to another. Neither had he faced an opponent who stuck to grappling range when using bladed weapons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shirou spotted Ruby, his partner currently engaging the rifle-bearing girl in an intense shoot off, neither conceding any ground as bullets, both virtual and real, flew in all directions. Further away, Yang was fending off the team leader himself, who enjoyed a reach advantage over the brawler with his spear, the polearm twisting like a snake as it shot towards Yang. The man was constantly on the move, dodging with surprisingly agility as balls of fire and lightning rained down on him courtesy of Weiss.

' _That's only three. What happened to the last guy?'_

The answer arrived in the form of a rocket-propelled explosive. Shirou jumped to the side as the projectile soared past.

' _Where did he come from?'_

He did not have the luxury of time to ponder that question, for the dagger-wielding girl had closed the distance, keeping him busy with a seemingly unending barrage of attacks while her partner reloaded his weapon.

He had to take control of the flow of battle. Putting strength behind his next blow, Shirou parried a thrust at his stomach and deflected the dagger wide. Immediately, his other arm shot out, cutting a wide swath from her shoulder across her chest. Kicking out, he caught her legs and sent her sprawling.

Crossing his arms, he whipped them out and sent Kanshou and Bakuya flying in two directions. The spinning white blade flew towards the armour-clad man who was still in the midst of reloading his weapon, forcing him to pause his action and block the incoming attack with his shield. The falchion's black counterpart went for Ruby's opponent, forcing her to backflip away from the bladed disc. It was a routine they had practiced many times, and Ruby needed no prompting as she took advantage of the opening he had created for her, using Crescent Rose's recoil to successfully land an overhead blow.

A second pair of the black and white falchions sprung into existence in Shirou's hands, causing the two in mid-air to turn sharply. The first struck the man in the back just as he took aim with his rocket launcher, his back to the spinning projectile and wide open to attack. The second was shot off its intended path by a beam of light.

Shirou turned to see his initial opponent with a ball of light between her hands that pulsed and sparked before another identical shot lanced at him. He barely had enough time to react, twisting his body to one side. Yet for all his speed in responding to the attack, the beam still managed to strike him in the arm.

Shirou knew that when Beacon recorded his "Aura" level when he first enrolled as a student, his prana capacity had been several times the average quantity recorded of Beacon's students. In short, a lot more than anyone else in the school, and not just the first years. While the hit from that light-based Semblance took off no more than eight percent from his simulated Aura, the same blow would be devastating if it landed on either Ruby or Weiss, both of whom would normally expend much of their Aura due to extensive Semblance use.

Shirou narrowed his eyes when he noticed the ball of light now hovering behind the girl's shoulder shrink significantly. _'So that Semblance uses a lot of Aura. Probably has a long recharge time on top of that if it needs to build up the required energy for each shot. If it has a uniform delay, then I'd best prepare for the next one.'_

Readying the married blades, he leapt back into the fray.

0-0-0

Yang struck the spear aside and tried to close in, failing yet again when the green clad spearman simply hopped backwards, the long weapon maintaining the distance between the two.

How she would have liked to have taken the dagger midget. Unfortunately, she had been accosted right from the start by the persistent man in green who, for reasons Yang was unable to comprehend, managed to keep her from getting away from him despite spending half his time dodging Weiss' Dust-powered attacks.

Yang had taken a whole lot of cuts and slices from the unbelievably quick spear. While each attack doing only a miniscule amount of damage, the hits had cumulatively removed about a third of her total Aura. Yet, the same could not be said about the reverse, for she had yet to land a solid blow on the enemy who continued to duck and weave with no loss of speed. So far it was only Weiss who seemed to be doing any form of damage on the spearman. It did not help that she was getting mildly annoyed by the permanent smug grin plastered on the hologram's face.

Yang threw herself into a forward roll, dodging beneath a horizontal swing before landing her first direct hit on the green spearman. She immediately followed up with rapid punches, yelling at the top of her lungs as she pummelled the man.

' _Strange. My arms feel heavy.'_ Yang pushed the thought aside as she forged ahead, even after he got back up and blocked her subsequent hits as he twirled and spun the spear with the finesse and grace that came only from mastery of the weapon.

At that close a distance, he was within striking range for Yang, but had forced Weiss to stop her wide area attacks lest she hit her own partner. Yang stepped back from a low thrust of the spear but failed to move in time as the bladed tip struck her in the leg.

Yang growled and tried to close in, but found that her legs were like lead weights, heavy and slow in their movements. Her eyes widened in shock when the pressure around her increased exponentially, nearly driving her to her knees.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted.

"Keep away!" She yelled tersely, her response getting Weiss to skid to a stop. "I… I think it's his Semblance! I can't move!"

"I'll get you out!" Weiss acted immediately, pointing her rapier at Yang before a black glyph formed beneath her feet.

A glint of light from behind the spearman involuntarily forced Yang to blink. The pressure she felt had lessened slightly thanks to the glowing symbol that partially counteracted the man's Semblance. She stood up, only to see the spearman throw himself to the side. Yang thought she heard Ruby screaming her name.

In the next instant, something struck her in the chest.

She did not even have time to register the pain before she was blown off her feet and tumbled out of the combat zone entirely.

A buzzer sounded.

"Ms Xiao Long is eliminated by Aura depletion!"

0-0-0

Ruby could tell that something was off with her opponent. Ever so often, the hologram's eyes would flicker to one side, as though looking at something else. It was weird enough had it been an actual opponent, and doubly so for her artificial one. That, compounded by the strange sense of nervousness and familiarity that she got from looking at the modified rifle, served as a serious distraction for the reaper in red.

She spun in the air with the recoil from Crescent Rose, hurtling back down to earth with an upwards shot. The curve of her scythe arced around the rifle-bearing girl, cutting across her form and taking out much of her Aura. Ruby was about to go in for the kill when an explosion right at her feet caused her to tumble.

Looking up, she saw the man with the shield running towards her, the rocket launcher collapsing into a more compact riot baton. Ruby rolled away and, spinning around the haft of her scythe, kicked out at the new entrant.

Her feet struck the face of the reflective shield and was forced back when the man threw his weight behind the defensive armament.

Ruby threw a glance at her former opponent, just in time to see the barrel of the rifle split open from top to bottom. Sparks formed between the parallel metal plates and Ruby spotted a row of glowing, yellow Dust crystals lining the inside of the barrel.

' _Lightning Dust? No way! That's a handheld...'_

"Railgun?!" Ruby shrieked at the revelation.

To her horror, the barrel was not aimed at her, but rather away at where several others were busy in another fight. The Dust crystals glowed brighter.

"Yang! Watch out!"

Her warning came too late.

A buzzer sounded a second later, followed by Doctor Oobleck's shrill announcement.

"Ms Xiao Long is eliminated by Aura depletion!"

Ruby was stunned. It had only been a mere two years since she read about the technology being slated for mass production by Atlas' experimental weapons division, and yet this girl, who had graduated six years prior, already had a working model before that? Unbelievable! Not even in her wildest dreams did Ruby expect to see that weapon in person, especially not when it was being used against her own team.

The same weapon now appeared to be little more than a smoking mess of blackened metal from the massive discharge of energy required to propel the projectile at hypersonic speed. The simulated enemy did not attack, but simply held onto the apparently ruined weapon and ran away.

Forcing down her anger at seeing the look of pure helplessness and frustration on Yang's face when she returned to her senses, Ruby aimed Crescent Rose behind her and pulled the trigger several times, flying across the battlefield towards her target. Her Semblance triggered and with a flurry of rose petals, she swung her scythe down, cutting straight through the image of the girl.

The holographic model froze for a split second before shattering into tiny pieces. The sight should have been a satisfactory one, yet all it left was a bitter taste in Ruby's mouth once she remembered that this small victory came at the expense of them losing one of their own team, and to make things worse, the casualty had been her own sister.

Ruby resolved herself. They still had to try and win the match if they wanted a good chance at securing a spot in the Vytal tournament. She would just have to fill in the hole left by Yang's elimination, and take out the remaining three enemies. She owed her sister that much.

0-0-0

In the chaos, Shirou found himself a new opponent – the spearman in green – who had swapped places with the dagger-wielding girl. The girl in question was busy engaging Ruby, while Weiss chased down the last remaining enemy.

Weiss could handle her opponent, whose ranged weapon had too long of a reload time to be effective against the heiress, and who was too slow to effectively engage her in melee combat.

The problem was his opponent.

' _Ideally, Ruby should be the one to face him,'_ Shirou noted, deflecting a spear thrust and spinning to one side. He scored several shallow cuts along the man's flank before retreating out of range of his spear. _'Crescent Rose has a similar reach as his spear, but above that, it also has a ranged function, something the spear lacks. Still, with Reinforcement, I suppose this is something within my ability to deal with, even if the situation is less than ideal.'_

Now that he had time to think about it, Shirou realised that they had made a truly fatal error when the match had begun. Caught by surprise by the intensity and speed of their opponents, his team had allowed themselves to be caught up in the enemy's pace, fighting on their terms instead of following the strategies Shirou and Weiss had set for the team.

Having found his rhythm once more, Shirou got into a defensive stance. The computer programme that ran the simulation was sophisticated enough to identify the holes in his defence. The fortunate thing was that the programme was not good enough to know that the holes were intentional.

A truly fortunate thing for Shirou.

He blocked a downward sweep of the spear with Kanshou, pushing past and striking with Bakuya in the same move. Slamming the white blade into the spear's haft, he knocked it aside before connecting with a series of slashes with its black companion.

He stepped into his opponent's guard, tripping him up when he tried to break away. The married blades flashed down in twin blurs as they cut identical paths down the front of man's chest, before coming back for another two horizontal slashes.

The man's gravity-manipulation Semblance was something of an annoyance even for Shirou, forcing him to exert himself more than what would have normally been necessary against an opponent of that calibre. He could understand how Yang had trouble with the fellow; even when the effectiveness of the Semblance was limited to a couple or so metres from his person from what Shirou could tell, that was already well within combat range due to his usage of a spear.

' _A style of combat and a weapon that complimented his Semblance extremely well. Not to mention its effectiveness in immobilising others when used in short, powerful bursts. I can see why Doctor Oobleck called them the best of their year. It shows in their combat efficiency.'_

Shirou twisted his head, narrowly avoiding a strike to the face, but was hit when the spear snapped back, lashing against his neck. The sharp pain that lanced through his body nearly made him stumble, but countered in the next moment with a powerful downward swing at the spearman's left shoulder, cutting down to his waist.

The image flickered for a moment, and the smirk on the hologram's face turned into a grimace before dissipating.

' _That's done. Where's Ruby?'_

Shirou looked and saw his partner struggling with the girl with the dual katar, the ball of light that made up her Semblance now visibly larger than before, and glowing in a manner that worried him.

"Trace on!"

Three pairs of the married blades manifested above him and shot towards the two girls, forcing them to disengage. The glowing orb reformed into a pinpoint beam and shot past Ruby, missing her by less than a hand's breadth.

That would have been fine, had Shirou not noticed the girl's own partner standing directly in the path of the Semblance.

"What's he…" Shirou's voice trailed off when he saw the man angle the shield strapped to his arm. A highly reflective shield that upon closer observation appeared more like a mirror than the defensive armament it was supposed to be.

' _Oh.'_

The beam hit the shield dead centre and was reflected, striking the snow-haired girl who had not expected the surprise attack if her wide eyes and open mouth were any indication. Weiss fell with a cry, before quickly scrambling to her feet with a panicked appearance. Her Aura gauge was bordering on red following the unexpected attack.

"Ruby, go help Weiss," Shirou instructed, taking over from the reaper and attacking the girl who was stalking them with a wary expression.

"Wait! Weiss and I can lure them together."

Shirou knocked aside the daggers and momentarily looked over his shoulder with a shout, blinking away beads of sweat. "And then what?"

"Iron Rain!"

That… was not a bad idea.

"Alright. But be careful."

Ruby sped away, and Shirou turned his attention wholly back to his opponent with a grim smile. "Alright. Let's try this again."

0-0-0

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked, providing cover fire while Weiss created some distance between herself and the man who was busy hiding behind his shield.

"Just peachy," Weiss retorted. "So what's the plan? I assume you've got one otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Iron Rain." Ruby repeated the same message that she had passed to Shirou. "But after we get both together. So help me get this guy over to where Shirou is."

Weiss checked Myrtenaster before meeting the leader's eyes and giving an affirmative nod. Spinning the cartridge, she chambered the fire Dust before letting loose with a long tongue of fire that snaked its way through the air. It snapped like a whip, lashing at the man's right side and forcing him to run in the opposite direction. His shield was kept in the air as Ruby continued to pelt him with bullets. It reduced his field of vision, and the actions of the two girls prevented him from launching his own counteroffensive.

"Ruby, what was that thing that took out Yang?" Weiss hissed, never taking her eyes off her opponent, her attacks driving him in the same way a sheepdog might with a pack of sheep.

"It was a railgun."

"A what gun?"

Ruby sighed as she took aim through the scope attached to Crescent Rose before pulling the trigger. The shot struck the ground, the man jumping and moving away from where the bullet landed. "It's a weapon that uses electricity to induce a magnetic field to propel a projectile at super-fast speeds. Like faster than sound kind of fast."

"How do you know all that? And how could it possibly deplete Yang's Aura? She still had two-thirds left when that hit," Weiss asked, the confusion written on her face.

" _Several times faster_ than the speed of sound, Weiss," Ruby repeated, a wild gleam in her eyes. "Average rifle rounds can reach a muzzle velocity of about one-and-a-half times sound, but a _railgun_ bullet's speed can hit anywhere between five to _eight_ times that of sound. Did you see how many lightning Dust crystals were used to power that thing? And for just a single shot? That gun is a monster! It was originally designed as an anti-air weapon for use on airships. I don't think you can even call it a gun. It's more like a cannon."

"Alright, alright. I see your point. Just focus for now."

"You were the one who asked about it," Ruby muttered with a pout.

Their combined efforts had its desired effects. Their enemy was slowly moving closer to where Shirou was busy with his own fight, moving at almost a blur as he parried and countered, matching his opponent blow for blow.

"Shirou! Now!" Ruby cried as her bullet, boosted by Weiss' wind Dust, struck the man's shield and swept him off his feet before slamming him down next to where Shirou's opponent was standing.

He immediately retreated, taking quick steps back as a black glyph expanded across the floor.

"Beginning projection. Ending Resonance of possession experience."

Shirou raised both arms, hands empty with Kanshou and Bakuya back in their sheaths. Blue sparks crackled in the air around him as he channelled prana for the spell he was enacting.

"Processes complete. All Projections, stand by."

More than fifty copies of the married blades materialised, hovering in the air as though held in place by invisible hands. All the while, the two enemies struggled in place against the glyph that drastically increased the gravity around them.

How ironic it was, that the same strategy that they had implemented to take out Yang would be used against them.

Shirou let his hands fall.

"Releasing decompression. All Projections, successive fire!"

First, one blade shot out. Then another, and another, before the entire wall of steel surged forth in an unstoppable wave of destruction. A singular black glyph formed beneath the steel even as they fell, accelerating each of the blades the moment they passed through. As they struck, the ground trembled and shook under the force of the aerial bombardment.

"This match is over!" Doctor Oobleck announced, zooming over to them after saving a copy of the battle's result. "Good work team. Excellent performance. Very impressive teamwork displayed for first years."

Yang smiled briefly at her teammates, before it evaporated the moment she turned to the instructor.

"Hey, Doc. What on Remnant was that?" She demanded angrily. "That wasn't fair!"

"Ms Xiao Long, there is nothing unfair about it." Doctor Oobleck replied, adjusting his spectacles and straightening his shirt. "You are allowed any weapon you see fit to use, and that was simply the weapons that team had decided on. If you are in fact asking about the strategy they used, then let me tell you that you are not the first to fall for it. There have been many other teams that lost to the sacrificial exchange they employed when they were still students here, many of whom were highly skilled students too."

"That strategy… feels dirty," Ruby commented, hesitant to voice that particular opinion to the one professor who always had a quick comeback for any opinions offered in his lessons.

Doctor Oobleck nodded his head in agreement, much to her surprise. "Indeed, I am not a fan of it myself. But the reason Beacon decided to use their team as your opponents in this assessment was precisely because so many teams failed to respond positively to that particular strategy. Seeing how you adapted to having one of your best members taken out was a key focus of this test."

"We managed to win in the end… somehow," Weiss added.

"Yes, you did. I do not lie when I say that it was a performance worthy of praise. You faced what would have normally been a team that most students your age would not have been able to defeat and did just that."

The doctor continued in a gentler tone. "Ms Xiao Long, I know that you are unhappy with how it turned out. My only advice is to not let it cloud your judgement or your mind. Learn from it, just as you learn from the mistakes of the past. If you are chosen to participate in the Vytal Festival, know that it is highly likely that the teams you face would employ similarly questionable strategies that you might consider to be unfair. So learn, and be ready. And if you need any help, do not hesitate to ask. All of us instructors here in Beacon are more than willing to provide just that."

Yang sighed, exhaling long and slow. At least in Ruby's eyes, her sister looked a little better after the words of encouragement from their instructor. "Thanks, Doc."

"It was my pleasure, Ms Xiao Long. If that is all, then you're all dismissed. Have a pleasant day, team. Remember that results of this assessment test will be released in a few weeks' time, so don't waste time worrying about it just yet. Off you go."

One by one, the members of Team RXSE filed out of the combat hall as Oobleck prepared the machines for the next team waiting to take the assessment test. Unnoticed by all was the bird that sat silently in the rafters, having watched the entire battle through its beady, red eyes.

0-0-0

"Qrow. You're late."

He only just stepped out into the spacious office and that is the first thing he was greeted with? What great friends he had.

The inebriated Huntsman blinked at the tall man in a crisp white military uniform before wordlessly sticking his pinky finger into his ear, wiggling it about before removing it with an audible pop, the gesture bringing a look of frustration and disgust to the General from Atlas.

Qrow Branwen stepped around the irate James Ironwood before stopping in front of Ozpin's desk His eyes lit up at the sight of a set of three chairs and he scooted over, collapsing into the nearest one with a contented sigh. They were brand new. He could still smell the freshness of the leather. A far cry from the discomforts he was used to out in the wild.

"Nice chairs, Oz. What's the occasion? Vale Council decided to increase your budget?" He asked cheerfully, chugging away at his flask of liquor and missing the subtle twitch of the Headmaster's eyebrow.

"Never mind the chairs, Qrow. It's good to have you back."

"Yeah," Qrow drawled. "At least I don't have to worry about running out of drinks while I'm here. Where's Glyn?"

"Glynda's still overseeing the assessment tests for teams that wished to participate in the Vytal Festival. She is already aware of our meeting as well as my intentions, and had told me to go ahead without her," Ozpin explained.

"So now that you've dragged us both here, are you gonna tell us what this is all about? Or are we just sitting here, sipping coffee and talking about the past like a bunch of old timers?"

Ironwood nodded, even if he appeared to disapprove of Qrow's rather crass choice of words. Not that he cared what the General thought. Well, most of the time he didn't. They were there for work, so he wouldn't mess about with the tinman too much.

"You're here because your new assignment, or perhaps you could call it a continuation of your previous one, will require your presence here in Vale." Ozpin clasped his hands together as he locked eyes with his best tracker.

"Ozpin, wait a minute. Wasn't Qrow's assignment to track down the forces of the Queen that attacked Amber? Then why are you stationing him here?" Ironwood demanded, taking a step forward. "Are you saying that those so-called pawns are here in Vale? Why didn't you say anything earlier?! My troops are here, Ozpin! Just give the word and…"

"No, James," Ozpin interrupted the General. "I will not permit a public display of force of that magnitude. The last thing that we want is for the citizens of Vale to fall into a panic. No. I have a different, but equally important task that requires your expertise and resources."

Ironwood straightened, the indignation he displayed making way for a more stoic calm that hid much of his still-simmering disapproval. "What task?"

"I need you to fortify our patrols around the city. We do not know for certain if the enemy is already here. Finding that out is Qrow's job. Yours, James, is to make sure that if they are not in Vale, then they never do get in. You have the most experience in this area. Border patrols, immigration checks. If anyone suspicious tries to enter this city, legally or otherwise, we have to be in the know. A show of force within the city can incite panic, but if we were to instead show the citizens that security around our borders are being properly maintained, even if only for the Vytal Festival, it can instil a sense of confidence and calm. I do not doubt the effectiveness of your men, James, but it is precisely because of situations like these that we need a more delicate touch."

"So be it. Consider it done, Ozpin." The man from Atlas nodded solemnly at the recognition of the severity of the task given to him. He sighed and touched his temple with one gloved hand. "Frankly, this was not what I had envisioned. But I can see the purpose behind these actions and the merit of your worries. I'll do whatever is in my means to protect the people of Vale. Of that I promise you. If the Queen deems to send her agents in, then we'll catch them. But how certain are you that Vale is their destination, Ozpin?"

"Yeah… I got this. Just before I got the call to come back, the last traces I was following pointed right back to this part of the world, and there's no bigger place to be around here than Vale. Adding on the fact that Amber is here, I think there's really only one answer," Qrow revealed. The Headmaster of Beacon showed no indication of surprise, something that was not shared by the Atlesian General. "I was planning to tell you guys that only after I could get enough information to confirm it, but Oz here kinda pulled me back before I could get to that. So, what about me? What exactly do you want me to do here? Stalk the streets?"

"In a sense, yes." Ozpin did not deny Qrow's speculation, getting a look of bemused surprise from the Huntsman and a sceptical gaze from his fellow Headmaster. "You know the people in perhaps the more questionable of places, those who can find out things through channels that James and I have little experience with. I need you to be on the lookout for any information on the Queen's pawns, or hints of their movements. You are the only who saw them in person, however brief that encounter was. And while you're out there, do also keep a lookout for any information on possible White Fang activity. They have become unusually active in recent times. It worries me."

Qrow grunted. "Right. I guess I could do that. I should have a few fellows in town that can point me in the right direction. When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as you are ready. Preferably in two or three days if you require time to retrieve any equipment you need."

"Equipment? Aye. Gonna be getting lots of refills while I'm here." Qrow grinned, waving his now empty hip flask with a slightly shaky hand. Ironwood looked on with mild disapproval, while Ozpin simply smiled at the man's antics.

Both men looked expectantly at the Headmaster of Beacon, who stared back silently.

"If that is all, then I'm afraid that I shall have to excuse myself." Ironwood said, clearing his throat with a subtle cough. "There is still a lot of work to be done, I'm afraid. Have a good day, Ozpin. Qrow."

Turning, he strode to the lift, disappearing from the Headmaster's office. Qrow waited until the General was out of sight, before letting out a snort. "Ol' Jimmy is as stiff as ever. I swear, every time I see him, he's becoming more machine than man. Someone should just tell him to take a vacation once in a while."

"Now, Qrow. James has a lot of responsibility as both a Headmaster and a General. It is not his fault that he reflexively reverts to how he normally behaves in the military."

"Still a shit excuse."

"Let's leave that conversation for another time. It's good to have you back, Qrow. I hope your journey back to Vale was a pleasant one?"

"Yeah, you said that once already." Qrow gave a careless wave. "What's on your mind? Can never tell what's in there but you seem to have questions. Just get to it, Oz. Save us both some time."

"You were watching your nieces attempt the assessment test for the Vytal tournament."

Qrow flinched, shooting a glare at his old friend who sported that all-knowing smile. He sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do on the school premises that the Headmaster did not seem to know about. "Yeah I was. What about it?"

"Humour me for a moment. What did you think of Glynda's choice of assessment for the candidates this year?"

"Geez, she's even more sadistic this time. What's the whole idea, setting Team ANTM on the brats?"

Ozpin's smile picked up an amused edge. "Glynda thought that the first and second years have a particularly large number of skilled teams this time around and 'wanted to up the ante', to quote Glynda. Personally, I don't disagree with her decision. We would need a more challenging task in order to properly distinguish the cream of the crop with how many talented students we have this year."

"You both are sadists." It was at this juncture that Qrow broke into a wide grin as he chuckled. "Met those guys once, a couple years ago when I was crossing the border towards Vacuo. Damn if they aren't one of the best teams you've had in years. Yang fell for their knockout blow pretty early, so I couldn't tell how much better she's got since Signal. If I know her, she'll be pissed about that for a while. If Glynda had brought in the actual team instead of those cheap computer copies, none of those kids would have stood a chance. Still wet behind the ears, most of them. They don't make Huntsmen the way they did in our time anymore."

"I do think that is an overly critical statement to make. While I do not disagree with your notion that the average quality of our new intakes has fallen somewhat, there are several among them who already display talent beyond their peers," Ozpin responded.

"Oh yeah? Give me an example of one."

Ozpin tapped the pommel at the end of his cane, a thoughtful smile playing around the edges of his lips. "We have Pyrrha Nikos among the first years. She already has several championship titles to her name even before stepping foot into Beacon and of the entire first year cohort, she has the most years of formal training."

"Meh. Still a kid. Championship titles mean nothing. You know that better than anyone. I've watched some of her matches. Half her attacks are still too damn flashy, and she doesn't have that killer instinct. She fights to incapacitate, not kill, because that's all that's expected of you when you fight in those damned tournaments. Heck, even some of your third years I saw today don't have that instinct." Qrow pointed accusingly at the Headmaster. "And last I checked, having them learn that before they graduate is _your_ job."

"They will, Qrow. That's the very reason we send them on more… human related missions in their third and final years. To show them the reality we are living in. Until then, we should give them time to enjoy these last days of innocence before they lose it forever."

Qrow gave a snort. This was precisely the problem that he had with the present system in the Academies. They lacked the urgency and seriousness that his generation had been forced to adapt to when the Kingdoms were in the middle of a far more tumultuous period. Back then, peace was a fragile thing, and Academies prepared their students with the expectations that a war between the Kingdoms could break out at any moment.

In the present time, when Kingdoms were widely viewed to be at peace, standards had gone to shit. Even the old and experienced Ozpin had changed, even if he did not realise it himself. Acclimatisation to the need to kill only in their last two years? His team had gone through that hell in their very first year.

Qrow fished out a new flask, keeping the empty one in its place. Unscrewing the cap, he tossed his head back in a long swig.

"You know that's not good enough, Oz."

Against all his expectations, Ozpin smiled back at him. "The first years will be having their first mission soon. Would you like me to give Ruby's team a more… difficult one?"

Qrow choked, sitting bolt upright as he thumped his chest with a fist to clear his airway. He glared at the Headmaster, who inclined his head to one side, the smile subtly wider than before. "I hate that about you, you know that?" Qrow grumbled. "Always finding a way to turn my words back on me."

"I cannot be partial to any one team. If we were to allow first years to take on more challenging missions to push them harder, then all teams would be measured by the same standard."

"It'll be good for them too, I suppose," Qrow finally admitted, albeit very reluctantly. "But you know what Tai will do if he finds out that any of them were to be seriously hurt, even if it happened on an official mission."

"I know. But that is why we have a Huntsman accompanying each team," Ozpin reminded the man, who blinked owlishly, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Right. I forgot about that."

"But," Ozpin continued. "Even if they did receive a harder mission than the other first years, I doubt they will run into any trouble. Team RXSE is widely considered to be the best of their year, even by the rest of the teaching staff."

Qrow thought back to that fight he had watched. It had not been the best performance he had seen, but for a bunch of amateurs who barely knew anything about real combat, it was passable, even if he were to judge them by his own, harsher standards. He broke into wide grin. "Yeah, they'll be alright… probably. Yang and Ruby are decent enough. I should know; I helped train them. The mini Ice Queen fights just like the bigger version, just less refined but the techniques are there. Heheh. As for that last guy…"

Ozpin waited patiently as Qrow frowned, appearing to have reached a realisation. Finally, the veteran Huntsman found the right words to convey what he had in mind. "That kid. Red hair, uses twin swords. There was something different about the way he fought. No hesitation. Eh. How to put it? I guess what I'm trying to say is that he fights as though he's been doing that for most of his life. It wouldn't be out of place on a guy who graduated and has been working in the field for years, but I don't expect to see that in a kid. Where did you find someone like him, Oz?"

"He lived in a settlement outside the Kingdoms. But from what I could gather, it had been overrun by Grimm, that being the very reason he came to Vale."

"Huh." Qrow blinked. "I guess that explains things. If he did live out in one of those hell holes and survived a collapse, then it's no wonder he got that much skill. Still, surprised he hadn't cracked after seeing something like that. Heh. Interesting fellow."

"Indeed. And that leads me to another thing I want to discuss with you. Something that only myself, Glynda and Bart are aware of at this current point in time. I have not told James about this, and I won't do so until I can be sure that he won't try to make it a national issue." The light glinted off the man's dark spectacles as he lowered his head, reaching for a drawer beneath his desk and entered a complex string of numbers before inserting a small key. Pulling it open, he withdrew a brown package which he slid across the desk to the waiting Qrow.

"Sounds like something serious if you're not letting Jimmy in on it." The drunk jokingly remarked as he flicked open the top, peering in to see a thick stack of paper. "Even he knows of Amber."

"I consider it to be as such. I don't think I need to remind you that what you are about to read is strictly confidential."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Not a word to anyone. What is this thing anyway? Looks thicker than my… never mind." Qrow's brow tangled together. Pulling out what appeared to be a report, he grumbled under his breath about hating reading before flipping it open and scanning the inside.

Nearly ten minutes later, Qrow looked up with a blank expression.

"Are you shitting me?"

Ozpin smiled.

0-0-0

The day had been a chaotic one, to say the least. Although their team had managed to pull a victory in the assessment test, the result had not been well received by much of their team. Yang had fallen into a rather depressive mood that had lasted the entire day, eventually deciding to hole herself in one of the training rooms and vent her anger on wave after wave of virtual Grimm and Huntsmen. Even after she was done, the room remained locked, with the normally feisty brawler ignoring all attempts from her team to contact her either in person or via scroll.

Ruby, due to worrying about Yang, also ended up in a similar state, with the young team leader being unable to concentrate on any of the work she tried to do even with Weiss providing assistance.

Shirou himself got his fair share of troubles from the match. For one, he was forced to acknowledge that were it not for what he did at the very end, the team's chances of getting past that test was significantly lower. Reliance on one single member would lead to a whole mess of other issues in the future if he did not find a way to sort it out soon.

' _The only way is to get each of them to improve their individual skills,'_ Shirou contemplated. It was a difficult prospect, since they had pretty much just that semester left to brush up on their techniques and teamwork before the Vytal Festival began. Still, it was not an impossibility. A few months was sufficient time to see some substantial growth if they put in the effort.

"Beginning Projection."

Shirou too, had seen that he himself had plenty of room for improvements. So far, he had been practising the magecraft he had gleaned from Archer's memories. He understood the concepts behind them, and was already able to replicate them to more or less of a satisfactory level. The next logical step was to further build on them, to create something new on his own.

"Extracting blueprint."

The spell he had used earlier that day was one such example of one that he could use as a basis for creating something more useful for a different situation. It was not that the base form of the spell was bad. The Trace Bullet was exceptionally suited for taking out multiple enemies simultaneously with several dozen Projections but at the same time, that was also where its limitations lie.

Shirou, upon learning the spell through Archer's memories, had realised that its use was severely limited when he factored in the situations in Remnant that could call for its use.

The Grimm.

The black monsters often appeared in large droves, and he had read about how extermination missions often required that Huntsmen dispatched entire swarms of Grimm that numbered in the hundreds or, in extreme cases, even in the thousands. Assuming that he might not be in a position to use any of his more destructive Noble Phantasms, his only option was to devise an alternative course of action.

' _The Trace Bullet won't be good enough. At the maximum, it can fire off a couple hundred weapons at once. While I can just repeat the same steps for a second or third volley, it would be a lot more convenient if I can structure a single spell that can continuously recreate weapons in multiple volleys. Even if the quantity of weapons in each volley is smaller, it'll still be more effective against an entire swarm of Grimm that attacks in waves. Should I implement a loop in the replication process? But then the procedures of the spell will need to be altered. An additional line?'_

Shirou shook his head, cancelling the steps he had been working on. Creating a new spell from scratch was difficult, especially for an admittedly mediocre magus like himself. That was before even considering the inherent danger of altering a pre-existing stable spell that Archer had spent decades refining and perfecting. It would require significant effort and time on his part to ensure it did not blow up in a spectacular manner with him at the epicentre.

"I probably should do something for the rest as well," he muttered under his breath, standing and patting the dirt off his pants. "Maybe get some light armour for each of them and apply Reinforcement to strengthen their defensive properties."

Maybe it was because he did not have any Aura, but even then, it made no sense to Shirou when he thought about it. Even if Aura had become a more than suitable substitute for physical armour due to its defensive properties, it was not an unlimited resource, and the two options were not mutually exclusive. Once a Huntsman ran out of Aura, any blows they took would be received in full force, a situation made worse since many chose not to don any significant amount of protective gear, wearing instead an outfit that would have been better suited for a weekend jaunt in the city than a day on the battlefield.

' _Perhaps they think that with Aura, they won't have a need for traditional armaments. I don't blame them, Aura is definitely useful enough in that regard. Protection, regeneration of wounds, augmentation of attacks. But I can't help but feel that Aura has made the people here complacent. They rely on it a lot, maybe too much for their own good. Societal norms here don't help either, with how individuals with large Aura reserves are so often pushed into combat schools. They're just perpetuating an overreliance on Aura that will one day get some of the more careless ones killed.'_

It was perhaps an advantage of not having any Aura himself; Shirou was able to see the situation from a vastly different perspective, and identify what he felt were things that most of the populace probably took for granted. Even the professors, having likely gone through the same system themselves, probably did not see it as a problem since many appeared to follow the same trend of wearing little to no armour.

His team was no different in that respect. Shirou had ignored it for the most part due to how it never caused any major problems for them in the past, but after seeing how easily Yang could be taken out with a particularly potent blow and Weiss being nearly eliminated, he finally decided that the problem was big enough to warrant action, that it was time his team put some serious thought about additional physical protection. Body armour of a decent quality would aid in mitigating Aura consumption upon the receiving of blows, giving them potentially greater survivability in drawn out fights. It was one thing to not be aware of the issue, but now that he was, there was no way that he would just stand by and let it continue, not when it could endanger any one of his team in the future.

He would try to convince them in the coming days to consider getting a basic set of armour. Even something simple like treated leather or a synthetic polymer plate would be good enough if they did not want to weigh themselves down, and if needed be, he'd even help forge them a proper set. Hopefully, they would see the logic of doing so after the borderline disastrous match they had.

' _At the same time, I should try to help them in other ways. Ruby and Weiss are still having problems with their Semblance control. Ruby did say that she got the general idea behind what I told her. Maybe I should teach them a few things about meditation? Weiss might benefit from that, but somehow I can't help but feel that its applications would be limited considering Ruby's disposition.'_

Then there was Yang. Hopefully the way she had been so easily eliminated would be a good wake-up call for the blonde. Shirou did not want to wish ill on her, especially after seeing how genuinely unhappy she had been with the result, but sometimes the best medicine were the bitter ones.

' _I'll just have to keep sparring with Yang,'_ Shirou ultimately decided. There was only so much he could do on his own. _'Whether she changes or not will be up to her.'_

With those efforts in place, maybe, just maybe, he might be able to solve some of the problems of combat effectiveness that he felt currently plagued the team.

As he passed by one Jaune Arc, Shirou paused to greet his fellow student. In spite of the fatigue apparent on the blonde's face from the day's fight, he still retained that same small spark of determination in his blue eyes as he made his way out for his nocturnal practice session with sword and shield. Consistency was key when one sought to improve themselves, and Shirou could not remember a day when the blonde actually skipped out on practice. It was frankly a very admirable effort.

Approaching his dorm room, Shirou stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing at the sight that greeted him at the door.

His partner, Ruby Rose, was frozen in place with one hand on the handle, clad in her sleepwear with her red cloak and hood draped over it, making for a rather strange appearance due to the mismatch of clothing. Her other hand clutched a large plate piled high with chocolate chip cookies, and a particularly large specimen stuck to the front of her face. There was no doubt in Shirou's mind that his partner had raided the kitchens yet again. The evidence was literally staring at him. It really was a miracle that Ruby had not been caught by any of the staff.

Ruby's mouth moved up and down in a mechanical manner, the half-eaten cookie vanishing between her lips before she gave him a wide, nervous grin.

"Hey, Shirou. Please don't tell Yang. Err… do you want one?"

Shirou covered his eyes with one hand.

That was one problem he was probably never going to solve.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello again. Sorry for making all of you wait for this chapter. I had to take a break from writing to focus on my assignments and exams, which took up pretty much the whole of the last 2 months. After that, it was getting back into the habit of writing again, which was harder than expected.

Let's talk a bit about this chapter. The show never really explained how the school chose the teams for the Vytal Festival and we didn't see anything at all on how Ozpin or the professors decided on teams aside from the fact that all the named characters in Season 1 and 2 were selected. So if we were to put ourselves in the Headmaster's shoes (and assuming he at least does his job properly) then there had to be a reasonably logical method of selecting the best teams in terms of both individual skill and cooperative ability. How to do that? Well the simplest answer would be to hold a test of sorts for the teams who wanted to participate.

Since I started following RWBY, I've always been pondering about the in-universe implications of characters using armour when they have Aura. Meta-level knowledge of the creators' focus on the characters' aesthetics and design aside, if we look at it purely from an in-universe perspective, there is sense in Huntsmen wearing some form of protective gear. We've also seen how quickly someone's Aura can be depleted if hit hard and frequently enough. And when we factor in the duties of a Huntsman (fighting Grimm and generally protecting people from threats including other humans), then many characters appear to be underdressed for combat. At least from my perspective.

From a purely functional standpoint, armour is something that can be very helpful when used alongside Aura. Let's take a simple example. Aura protects the user from bodily harm. But so does armour, and as mentioned in the chapter, they're not mutually exclusive options. Theoretically, an individual will have to expend less Aura to mitigate physical attacks if he/she has armour that absorbs a portion of the force. That would mean that the person would probably be able to last on the battlefield for a longer period of time since his/her Aura doesn't deplete as fast. That there are characters who wear near-full body armour is already indication enough that it does have its advantages, only that it's never really emphasised in the series.

I like RWBY as it is, but I'm also the kind of person who likes to balance fantasy with that little touch of realism. I'm definitely not going to drastically change how characters behave or do things (or even how they decide to dress). But I intend to at least introduce a small element of realism in my story and for this case, it's that bad things happen when you don't wear sufficient protection and oops your Aura ran out midbattle.

Also, no, I'm not adding OCs. I named the enemy team and detailed their weapons just to make the scenes and dialogue flow more naturally. I did have a lot of fun thinking up weapon and Semblance combinations though. It was quite the interesting exercise in creativity.

Once again, sorry for taking so long for this release. If all goes well, I should be able to finish the next chapter at around New Year. No promises though. I haven't gotten back to full writing speed yet and I've been hitting writer's block a lot more often.

It's still a little early, but Merry Christmas to all readers and thank you for continuing to read this story.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"No, I'm not taking that!" Yang rejected with a half shout, her arms crossed over her chest. The scowl on her face left no doubt as to how she felt about the situation. She kept turning from side to side, as Ruby stepped around her in frustration and not-so-little annoyance.

"Yang, we've already talked about this," Ruby retorted. "And you agreed!"

"I said no!"

"Yang!"

"I'm not putting any of that on!" The reaper's sister snarled, her eyes burning a deep red. She hefted two different suits of full-body leather armour. "Look at how ugly these are!"

Weiss Schnee had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It was typical Yang, complaining about every little thing. After being her partner for over a semester, the blonde still managed to be annoying, even when the two were not speaking to each other. At least this time, she was causing trouble for their leader and not her. A small consolation.

She turned her eyes back to the redheaded teen who was on his knees, reaching far into the back of a low-hanging rack of visually identical pairs of arm protectors. Shirou's suggestion that she and Yang acquire additional defensive armaments had caught her by surprise, and her initial reaction had not been a particularly positive one. In fact, Weiss had rejected the notion before even giving it any serious consideration.

Her cheeks gained a tinge of red at the embarrassment she felt from that memory. Her hasty decision had not been fair to Shirou, who had only been trying to help the team in his own way. His explanation as to why he felt as they needed such a change had been startlingly logical, and she had wondered for hours why she had never thought of it. Yet again, Shirou managed to find new reasons for her to want to respect him even more.

Yang had been a lot harder to convince, with Shirou and Ruby spending an almost inordinate amount of time haggling with the brawler. In the end, to save everyone time and end what had been a noisy and – to Weiss – completely pointless argument, the heiress had thrown her weight behind their leader and resident magician, and the three-against-one setup finally tilted the scales in their favour. It was only later on that Yang decided to be difficult yet again, stating that she only agreed to join them on the trip, and not actually agreeing to getting anything. For the latter problem, Ruby was still in the process of trying to convince her otherwise.

Shirou had actually only asked them to try out some of the run-of-the-mill, store-bought protective gear, albeit with a touch of his Reinforcement and, if it proved to be effective in combat, he had promised to craft customised pieces for the both of them. Any hesitation Weiss had felt vanished at that moment, replaced instead with a faint eagerness to receive the finished work.

' _Armour that has been enhanced by Shirou's magecraft. I wonder how much such a thing would be worth.'_

Weiss shook her head brusquely. That was her father's influence talking. She would never cheapen a gift from a friend by putting a price tag on it in such a manner. She had seen Shirou work on some of his commissions before when he needed advice on installing Dust crystals. The effort he had put into every single creation was astonishing, and that she had for the briefest of moments even considered whatever he would give her as nothing more than its monetary value elicited disgust at herself.

She had to be better than that.

"Here. Try this on."

That snapped Weiss out of her reverie, her blue eyes fixing on Shirou's expectant gold ones, before shifting to the pair of vambraces he was holding in his hands. Comprising of a base made up of some kind of synthetic material she knew nothing of, and a thin metal plate riveted on, the design was simple and its purpose even more so. It was meant to protect, not be a decorative fashion piece.

"It's a lot lighter than I expected it to be," she remarked, carefully slipping the first piece of armour onto her left forearm, tightening the straps before doing the same to her right. They were not awfully comfortable, and her somewhat baggy sleeves had bunched up around her arms. If something like this was going to be a permanent addition to her combat outfit, she was going to need to find a different jacket that did not make her arms feel like they were in a medical cast. Thankfully, she remembered seeing a nice, sleeveless white jacket in the monthly fashion catalogue that she subscribed to and had shipped direct to their dorm. She would see to having three or five of it sent over.

"I chose them because they're the most lightweight set here," Shirou explained. "A heavier one would be incompatible with your style of combat. This should still allow you a full range of movement without being much of a burden."

"Why just the forearms then?"

"You use a rapier, so your attacks tend to require you to extend your arm when you strike with your weapon. By that logic, your arms would then be the part of the body most exposed to potential hits, followed after by the chest and torso. I'd add a headgear as well, but I didn't think I'd be able to convince you on that one."

She nodded in agreement. While she could tolerate and even accept the idea of body armour, she would have put her foot down at headgear, especially if it meant wearing something as clunky and visually unappealing as a helmet.

Weiss rotated her arms, getting into some of her usual stances. Shirou was right; the vambraces did not restrict her movement at all. Their effectiveness, however, was a different matter, and one that she would have to see to at a later time. With nothing more that needed to be said, she nodded her approval and Shirou reclaimed the arm guards and dropped them into a shopping basket that sat by his feet.

"You mentioned about taking hits to the chest, so I assume we're also looking for something to prevent that?"

Shirou nodded once. "I was thinking that a simple cuirass would do. Just like the vambraces, it should be light enough for you to still be able to run about with no issue. If you're thinking about its stopping power, then you won't have to worry about that. The armour won't stop the likes of an airship's cannon fire, but it should be more than suitable against Grimm and other Huntsmen."

The pair squeezed through the narrow aisle, bypassing the entire section on heavy armour. There was so much more that Weiss wanted to ask, so much so that she had difficulty deciding. So she settled for the easiest one she could think of at that moment.

"Shirou, I'm sure you've mentioned that aside from weapons, you could also produce armour. Wouldn't those be superior to anything we can find here?"

"They would be," Shirou readily agreed. "But the problem with them is twofold. First is that most of them are only good if you are able to use their effects which, unfortunately, none of you are capable of doing. If you could, we wouldn't even need to be here. The second problem is the fit. Many of them were made for specific individuals, so even if I altered their form, their properties and characteristics still wouldn't be compatible, or at least not optimal. It's not that big of an issue, but alongside the first problem, it makes the option much less appealing."

Weiss was no expert at weapons or armour. Ruby might know enough to hold a prolonged conversation on them with Shirou, but not her. At the very least, she still understood what Shirou was trying to convey, that the greatest value in the armour he could recreate was to be found in their mystical properties. Without them, they were barely much better than what they could buy, or what Shirou could craft by hand.

"But what of the materials used? Shouldn't those at least be superior?"

"Materials, no. If we were to judge based on either the materials or the method of production, even these mass-produced pieces are of a more consistent quality. The reason the ones I create are so effective is because of the enchantments they have – the very same ones that you won't be able to use. You must remember that many of the items I can reproduce were originally created a very long time ago. Technology and knowledge of metallurgy then can never compare to what human society as a whole has now. Synthetic materials didn't exist, and the ability to refine metals and mix alloys with any degree of consistency would have been an impossibility in those days. Technology has narrowed the gap a great deal, and with the equipment and materials I can get at Beacon, I'm fairly certain that there will be little difference between them, especially once I apply Reinforcement."

"I… I see." Weiss had to take a moment to process that information. Shirou had thrown all that out like it was common knowledge and, in a way, it probably was. The essence behind it was painfully simple. Perhaps not strangely, his words reminded her of the excerpts from military accounts that Atlas had from the time of the Great War. Technology had been the great equaliser, with less combat proficient Atlas troops fighting on almost even ground with Huntsmen from the other Kingdoms due to being in the possession of vastly superior weaponry.

Shirou smiled before adding. "Have you ever heard of the saying that 'any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic'?"

"I can't say that I have heard of it before today. But now that I have, I can see the logic behind it." Weiss returned the smile as she replied. "Whoever said it must have been a wise person. Few would make the connection between the two until it is explicitly pointed out."

"Indeed."

"Ruby also told me something about a tip you gave her to help with Semblance control, but I'm afraid that she wasn't very clear with the details. Could you tell me what it was you told her?"

"Oh, that," Shirou nodded his head in recognition. "I was meaning to speak with Ruby about it again, since I think she was still having problems. The method I suggested was to associate a mental image with her use of her Semblance. I guess you could say that it helps to bring the user into a uniform state of mind every time he or she tries to perform the same action. I wasn't sure that it would help, since it was originally not meant to be used in this way."

Even with the doubt he had laced in his voice, Weiss gained a contemplative look as her eyes lit up with interest. "Would it be similar to meditation? A mnemonic device?"

Shirou shrugged. "I guess you might describe it as such. I intend to help Ruby with it during some of our free periods, so if you like, you could join us."

"That would be wonderful. Please do inform me when you start." Weiss' eyes were now shining with eagerness, a sight that was definitely not commonly seen of the heiress. While she did not advertise the fact, she was still very much frustrated with being unable to use her glyphs for the purpose of summoning, something her sister had already achieved years back. That and how her Semblance tended to be taxing on her Aura reserves. Crossing those particular hurdles would greatly improve her overall combat proficiency.

Weiss watched with fascination as Shirou let his fingers brush over each item, lingering only for several seconds at a time before moving on to the next. Snapping his eyes back open, he reached to the back of the rack and pulled out a small, gunmetal grey cuirass made of two plates of a similar feeling material to the vambraces that were connected at the corners and sides by four metal clasps. A thin layer of padding lined the inside of the plate, preventing it from directly contacting the body. A simple design that nonetheless provided adequate protection for the wearer from both front and back.

"What do you think?"

Weiss hummed as she turned it over, looking at the coarse cloth lining and feeling the material. Just like the vambraces, it was surprisingly light. Far more than she ever expected from a piece of plastic and metal. In fact, even her Myrtenaster probably weighed more than what was presently in her hands. She slipped the cuirass over her head, adjusting the straps on either shoulder and those around her waist. She slowly walked over to a full-length mirror, checking her appearance while Shirou stood off to one side with his arms crossed. It was not bad by any measure. The size was just right, and was more comfortable than she had anticipated it to be.

She looked back at Shirou with a smile, and saw a visible look of relief wash over him. In that brief moment, a playful thought surfaced, and she made a silent apology in her mind for what she was about to do.

"Does this come in white?"

She took no small satisfaction and humour at watching his face fall.

0-0-0

If Shirou considered the task of getting Weiss a suitable set of equipment arduous, then the effort it took to bring Yang something that was at least acceptable to the stubborn blonde was downright ridiculous in comparison. It was not until Weiss reminded her of her near instant defeat did Yang finally, and very grudgingly, gave in and picked something out. After another hour of painful wrangling with Ruby and Weiss, she eventually chose a beige leather corset-like item with thin overlapping metal plates riveted to the material with a thick inner cloth lining. It was something Yang could wear beneath her jacket in replacement of her usual yellow tank top, albeit having to keep the jacket unbuttoned.

"This was not what I envisioned when I said you two needed to get more protective gear," Shirou groused, leaning back wearily into the chair. After finalising their purchases, they had the items shipped off to Beacon before heading to a small, quiet café for what Shirou felt was a much-needed break. They had not needed to get much for Ruby; unlike Yang and Weiss, she had been more than willing to let Shirou Reinforce her cloak and hood, the end result being that the already hardy fabric was now incredibly resistant to tears or damage by fire, much to Ruby's delight. It was, in theory, strong enough to stop small calibre rounds fired from a distance, but neither Shirou nor his partner were willing to risk damaging the valuable object by testing it out.

"I didn't think we would need to spend all morning and then some just to choose one item for each of you."

"Handsome, if you must know something, it's that girls and fashion go hand-in-hand," the blonde quipped from the other side of the table, contentedly sipping away at a large, towering cup of iced coffee. "You don't get one without the other."

Shirou wordlessly looked at Ruby, who stared back at him in confusion, a question floating in her wide, silver eyes. A second past before realisation dawned on her and, with a squawk of indignation, she reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay. Not all girls," Yang amended, ignoring the dirty look Ruby was shooting her. "Come on. Admit it, Ruby. You've never cared too much about fashion."

Ruby turned her head away, refusing to acknowledge the question. In doing so, her eyes refocused on the street, where the multitudes walked by. By pure chance, she spotted a familiar head of curly, orange hair bobbing about the waves of nondescript faces.

"Hey, is that Penny? Penny! Over here!"

The bobbing stopped. The head turned in their direction. Bright green eyes met with four other pairs before the girl's lower jaw fell open, her cheeks pulling to the sides before curving upwards.

Shirou quirked an eyebrow at that, quickly joined by Yang who sported an identical expression and likely had the same thoughts passing through her mind.

' _That was one convoluted way to smile.'_

He blinked, and the strange girl was no longer on the sidewalk among the crowd. Turning to his side, Shirou was treated to the sight of his partner gasping for breath, her arms waving frantically.

"Greetings, friend Ruby! It is a pleasure to see you again," Penny gushed, her arms tightening around the smaller girl whose distressed squeaks went up an octave. "Factoring in the population of Vale and its geographical size, there is less than a one-in-a million chance of meeting the exact same person twice in under a month. I believe the correct saying is that 'this is an amazing coincidence'! Spectacular!"

Yang sniggered, her hands wrapped around her midsection as she turned her face away to hide her grin, shoulders twitching and shaking. Beside her, the only reaction the ever-stoic Weiss gave was a shake of her head; long and constant exposure to such antics by the sisters had already desensitised her to the madness.

Penny leaned forward slightly as she stared at Ruby, whose face had begun to change into a sickly shade of purple. "Friend Ruby, are you unwell? I am detecting a spike in heart rate, blood pressure, constricted pupils, and a significant drop in blood oxygen level. All symptoms point to acute hypertension with a sixty-eight-point-four percent accuracy. As your friend, I am obliged to immediately escort you to the nearest medical facility should you require emergency treatment."

Yang was now gasping for breath, one hand repeatedly slapping the table top.

"Err… Penny?" Shirou called after seeing Ruby slowly turning from purple to a chalk white. If he did nothing, then his partner might end up in places far worse than a hospital ward.

"Yes, friend Shirou?"

"Ruby is fine. You're just holding her too tight. She can't breathe." Somehow, such an observation felt like it should be common sense. Yet with the strange girl, the very notion of common sense seemed to fly out the window.

"Oh dear me." Penny released the little reaper, who promptly collapsed back into her chair in a daze. "I was under the assumption that a hug is the standard greeting between friends. Was I mistaken?"

"I don't think that you're supposed to grip anyone that tightly," Weiss deadpanned.

Penny tilted her head, her expression one of confusion. "I was unable to acquire specific instructions on the details of a hug, and so concluded that the best course of action was to apply approximately five hundred units of force. If it is sufficient to stop a car, I presumed that it would be a sufficient show of friendship. Isn't that why surprise hugs between friends are described as being heart-stopping?"

' _Not literally, no.'_

Shirou wanted to reply to that so badly. But no matter what he tried, the words failed to come out and all he could do was massage his forehead with one hand while trying to comprehend the mystery that stood only a few feet away from him. Surely, there could not be anyone that unware of social norms or whom lacked sufficient common sense to know not to constrict a person to death with a hug. Nobody could be that bad… right?

Apparently, reality felt the need to remind him that truth was oftentimes stranger than fiction, and that as long as the possibility existed, reality would make it happen somewhere, regardless of the odds.

"Pe… Penny," Ruby gasped after pushing herself into a more decent posture, her face finally returning to a normal hue. "What are you doing here by yourself? Is your team nearby?"

"Oh no, they're busy with some paperwork. I was allowed to come out to explore this city because my team trust me to not get into any trouble," Penny beamed brightly.

"Riiight," Yang drawled.

"Yang, be nice." While Shirou could admit to finding Penny weird, that was still no call to be rude to the girl when she had been nothing but polite to them. Thankfully enough, Yang caught the hint and, while she did roll her eyes at him, she gave a disgruntled nod of acquiescence.

"Was that sarcasm?" Penny asked suddenly, a look of questioning in her eyes before they glittered with excitement. "How intriguing! So this is what sarcasm is like! I must be sure to show it to my Father and the General when I meet them. Thank you for the invaluable lesson, friend Yang."

"Err… sure. You're welcome." Yang had begun to sweat, unable to meet the innocent smile that was shown to her, nor the glares from her three team mates.

"Do you know any of the other teams that are representing Atlas in the tournament?" Ruby asked. The question was met with approval from Weiss, who was suddenly much more interested in what the Atlesian student had to say.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm afraid that I am not acquainted with any of the other teams, nor have I met them before." Weiss let out a sigh, disappointment visible as she crushed her empty cup in one hand. "Rest assured, however. The teams from Atlas are all made up of Atlesians."

"No shit," Yang muttered softly, though not soft enough to escape Shirou's hearing.

" _Yang_."

"Shutting up now."

"Oh, err, well. That's nice. Why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself then?" Ruby suggested weakly. "We've already introduced ourselves the last time, but we still don't know much about you."

"Certainly! I was born in Atlas and I live with my Father, who cares a lot about me. He always worries that I'll get in trouble if I go out on my own. I hear that parental concern is a natural thing, and that the normal behaviour of a teen is to politely disregard said concern because we know better. He's always so busy with the work that the Atlas military give him," Penny elaborated with an innocent smile. "I try not to make him worry too much."

"What exactly does your father do?" Weiss asked curiously.

"My Father is a researcher in the Atlas robotics division. He often meets with the General during his work. The military are very interested in the things he builds."

"Do you mean General Ironwood?" Weiss sounded impressed. "Your father must be very distinguished for the General of the entire Atlesian army to take the time to meet with him."

Penny dipped her head with a wide smile. "Thank you for your kind words. Father works really hard. He would be honoured to know that you hold him to such high distinction."

More out of habit and a lifetime of social conditioning than anything else Shirou could think of, Weiss naturally copied Penny's action, hastily giving a polite bow in reply before graciously telling the strange girl not to think too much about it.

"Many of my acquaintances had said that they expected you to enrol in Atlas, friend Weiss," Penny said brightly. "I believe that many of them expressed surprise and disappointment when the news mentioned you had gone to Beacon instead."

The heiress' expression clouded over, and the smile she wore was as brittle as ice on a hot afternoon. "Atlas Academy is a prestigious school," she admitted. "It's certainly true that none of the Academies in the other three Kingdoms come close to the technology Atlas uses for training its Huntsmen." Weiss looked across the table at Penny. "But at the same time, I do not believe that I can reach my full potential there," she declared. "The regimentation in Atlas is stifling, and my father's influence reaches to every corner of the Kingdom. It is not a place I want to be in."

"I do not believe I fully comprehend the sentiment behind those words." Penny's face was neutral, perhaps a little thoughtful. "But I believe that I would have enjoyed studying alongside you had I the opportunity to do so."

"Thank you." Weiss gave a genuine smile. "But my point remains. I do not believe myself suited to the system of Atlas. But enough about me. Why don't you tell us what you've been doing since arriving in Vale? Could you tell us anything about your team then?"

"I'll be glad to, Weiss."

The conversation between the girls, sans Yang, continued on for some time, with most of the topics being either about Atlas, her team, or the various things Penny had found fascinating about Vale, which was a lot. Maybe even everything. The girl from Atlas found even the most mundane of things to be points of interest, from the propensity of old folks to feed ducks in the park to even the simple machines the bakeries used to cook their wares. Her fascination had in fact run so deep, that Ruby and Weiss had ended up spending an inordinate amount of time convincing Penny not to visit some of Vale's seedier districts for what the girl professed was strictly _educational_ in purpose.

Almost on cue, a melodic ringtone interrupted the group. The cheerful Atlesian girl fished about in her pocket and flicked open a scroll. "You have reached Penny Polendina. How may I help you?"

' _That is probably the best impression of an automated voicemail reply that I'll probably ever hear in this lifetime.'_

"Yes, I am in perfect physical condition. What am I doing? I'm engaging in an intellectual discourse about the various after-work rituals that single male Valeans periodically engage in." Shirou managed to maintain a straight face, something which was apparently beyond the ability of Yang and Ruby, both of whom appeared to be struggling hard so as to not snicker at the rather unusual choice of words that were being used.

Penny nodded vigorously. "Yes, I understand. I'll be back." She closed the scroll and turned back to the handful of faces staring at her, slowly standing to her feet. "I'm sorry, friends. I am required to return to Beacon to rendezvous with my team. It is unfortunate that our meeting is to be cut short. I hope that we will have the opportunity to meet again. Goodbye my friends."

With a speed that impressed even Ruby, Penny swooped by the four, giving each one a hug before disappearing down the street, vanishing into the distance.

"Every time I meet that girl, I feel like I lose ten years off my life," Yang groaned. Penny had after all, to the amazement and consternation of the four, rattled off for the better part of three hours nearly without pause or requiring a drink. If they did not know better, they would have been certain that Penny could give even Doctor Oobleck a run for his money, what with her seemingly boundless energy and rate of speech that could put an automatic weapon to shame.

The blonde leaned over and nudged her partner, who acknowledged her with a noncommittal grunt. "So Weissy, what are we gonna do now? It's slightly late, but still a bit too early to head back to Beacon. As much as I'd like to get back and relax, we've already done enough of nothing during the break."

"You could always read up for Doctor Oobleck's next class. If I remember correctly you only barely passed the test he gave us last semester."

"What's it to you?"

Weiss levelled her gaze at Yang, matching the blonde's defiant stare with one of her own. "There's no way I'm letting any of you fail a test. That would be unbecoming of a member of our team. While I certainly don't expect you to get top grades, what I cannot accept is you putting in so little effort."

Yang averted her gaze with a scowl, but it was her silence that ironically spoke the most of how she truly felt. Shirou almost smiled. He did not know if Yang realised it yet, but Weiss was deliberately attacking her sore points, a strategy that the heiress had found to be highly effective in convincing her partner to go with a particular course of action. With no little bemusement, Shirou realised that the strategy had yet to fail even once. Trust Weiss to be the one to abuse it for all it was worth.

Shirou opened his mouth. "I think we can…"

A loud, blaring alarm filled the air. The sudden piercing sound brought a wince to his face, while Ruby clapped her hands over her ears as she pinched her eyes shut. Beside them, Yang and Weiss shared identical looks of surprise and discomfort. The sound came to an end just as abruptly as it started, before a crisp voice emerged over the city's systems.

" _Attention all civilians in the commercial district from Sector Two through Sector Eight. Please proceed to the nearest emergency evacuation centre. I repeat. All civilians in commercial district Sectors Two through Eight, please proceed to the nearest emergency evacuation centre. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Please remember to remain calm and move in an orderly fashion. Members of the Vale Police will be at all critical junctions to guide you to safety. To all available Huntsmen in the city, your immediate assistance is greatly appreciated in commercial district Sector Four."_

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, looking around with concern as the people around them stood up and quickly filed away down the streets after a minute of confusion. Any hesitation they had disappeared the moment the siren resumed after the announcement's end. The peaceful, bustling roads had within seconds turned into a sea of anxiety, with the worry almost palpable in the crowds now moving uniformly in one direction.

"That doesn't sound good. They cleared out about a third of the entire shopping area," Yang remarked. The brawler was glancing warily down the street where rows of people were directed into a series of buildings by a half dozen or so uniformed men and women. "Sounds like something big is going on."

"I managed to download a copy of a video from the networks before it was pulled down," Weiss explained. "According to the description, there is supposedly a machine that had gone out of control somewhere in the city. Something's not right about this. I really don't see how it would be this big of an issue if it's just one machine." She choked on a gasp a moment later, the noise attracting the attention of her three team mates, who turned to her only to see her eyes glued to her scroll, bright sapphire eyes widening after several seconds.

"What is it?" Yang demanded impatiently, poking her head in from the side to see just what had been so important that it had got Weiss' unwavering attention. The blonde's own eyes shot open and her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe.

"Are you two going to tell us what you're looking at?" Ruby tapped her foot while staring at the two silent partners. Ruby's voice apparently woke Yang from her stupor, and the blonde turned to her sister with wonder and disbelief written in her lilac eyes.

"Rubes, there's a giant robot tearing up Sector Four."

"That… that's an Atlesian Paladin!" Weiss regained her voice, which was shrill with disbelief. "But it's a highly controlled piece of military equipment. Atlas has never sold it to any other parties before. How did someone get their hands on it? How is it even here?"

Ignoring the verbal stream that Weiss was producing, Ruby snatched the scroll from the hands of the snow-haired girl, and was treated to a shaky and low-quality video captured by a passer-by who had been in the area. Appearing on the display was a sizeable, humanoid machine, smashing police cruisers into piles of scrap metal, and batting away the few law enforcement personnel who had the misfortune of being too close to its path. Other uniformed officers appeared a distance away, firing on it with their revolvers with no visible effect. With how small calibre the handguns were, even Dust rounds did no more than be deflected off what Shirou assumed was reinforced metal plating. Despite to the blurry video, the damage wrought by the machine was clear as day, with smoking and battered vehicles and damaged buildings appearing whenever the video panned to the sides.

"Guys, we need to do something," Ruby said urgently. "That machine is dangerous. It's doing a lot of damage and someone could get seriously hurt."

"You want to stop it?" Weiss asked questioningly. "Not that I'm against it. They did call for help after all."

"I'm in." Yang's answer was instantaneous. A big, eager grin now split her cheeks as the bracelets on her wrists shifted into her gauntlets with quick flicks of her arms.

Shirou's hands balled into fists, appearing troubled as he continued watching the footage play out. _'This is different from that time with the White Fang. Unlike at the docks, this part of Vale is full of people. The chance of casualties is much higher if it continues to rampage about.'_

"We might need to prioritise evacuating any civilians that might still be in the area over stopping that machine," he said, passing the scroll back to Weiss. "Just as Ruby said, if that thing hits someone who doesn't have Aura, it'll almost certainly be fatal."

"So the faster we turn that machine into scrap, the better. Right?" Yang replied, getting a couple of nods from the other two girls.

Shirou's hands reached behind him to make sure that the twin swords and quiver of arrows were secure. He glanced up to see Ruby and Weiss similarly checking their own weapons and for once was thankful that they had the habit of carrying them on their person. Had they left their weapons at Beacon, precious minutes would be wasted while the rocket lockers delivered them into the city.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby dashed off, streaking down the empty street like a small, red comet while the rest of her team were forced to run at full speed just to keep up.

"Weiss. What can you tell us about that machine?" Ruby asked as the four members of Team RXSE covered the distance with Aura enhanced speed, easily crossing a city block in under a minute with how fast they were moving. The distinct lack of traffic had aided them greatly; the empty roads had made for easy traversing.

Weiss appeared hesitant, narrowing her eyes for several seconds before giving her answer. "I don't know a lot. The Atlas military is very secretive of whatever technology they have. What I _can_ tell you, however, is that a Paladin normally has only one pilot and contains the weapons for both close and ranged combat. It was originally designed as an anti-Grimm measure, but recent models had been treated to be resistant to Dust, just in case they need to be used against rogue Huntsmen."

"So direct attacks with Dust won't work?" Ruby had disappointment evident in her voice. It was a sentiment Shirou shared, as that meant the Dust arrows he brought would be of little use.

"Only very concentrated blows would be able to penetrate a Paladin's armour. We'll find out just how new a model it is after we hit it with a few Dust attacks," Weiss explained. "If they have little effect, then we're dealing with a recent model. The older ones should not be able to take that many Dust-based hits."

"How difficult is it normally to take down a Paladin?" The question came from Shirou.

"A team of Huntsmen shouldn't have too much of a problem with a single Paladin, since it is normally incapable of focusing on more than two targets at any one time. It has missiles, but those are fortunately limited to what it can carry."

"Any weaknesses?"

Weiss blinked twice before her eyes refocused. "The pilot has to rely on the optical sensors to see. Take those out and the person inside the Paladin is virtually blind. Also, if you can somehow get past its armour, any sufficiently high pressure or explosive attack will damage the internal components."

' _If what Weiss said about the machine having specialised armour is correct, then the difficult part will be actually damaging the sensors enough to disable them.'_

Pricking his ears, Shirou could barely make out the distant echoes of sirens, along with the occasional sound of explosions. His suspicions were confirmed mere minutes later, when the team arrived at a street which branched out to the highway, the entry point barricaded by several armoured trucks and police.

"We're from Beacon," Ruby quickly explained to the nearest officer. "We heard the announcement and we're here to help."

The man nodded his head before speaking tersely into the transceiver attached to his pistol sling. Listening to the voice that warbled out of the small device for several seconds, he turned back to Ruby. "We're currently tracking the unidentified machine, and it's heading down the highway a couple blocks out. I'll get the boys to let you through. Thanks for coming. You fellows are among first help we've seen all night. A couple other kids like you popped up earlier on, but they got unlucky and took a few hard hits. We haven't seen any Huntsmen just yet. Probably no one near enough. We've been chasing it around the place and our stuff can't even scratch it, so it's really a godsend that you showed up."

The officer waved at another group, who quickly shifted one of the large concrete blocks that made up a part of the barricade, granting access to the team of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Before they passed, the man unclipped his transceiver and tossed it to Ruby. "We'll radio over the machine's position," he added. "If it goes anywhere else, we'll let you know immediately."

Ruby dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you, sir." The girl in red then turned to the rest of her team. "Come on guys!"

The street that led up to the highway was devoid of traffic, an unusual sight for the bustling city. Due to the police's intervention or perhaps just out of sheer luck, the Paladin's rampage had been slow enough that civilians on the streets had ample time to get out of the area. The wide multi-lane road now lay barren, stretching as far as the eyes of the four trainees could perceive.

"This is great!" Yang beamed happily, stretching and rotating her shoulders. "Haven't had a chance to let loose like this in a long time. What's better is that we got this place all to ourselves. The police won't interfere now that we're here to take care of this mess. Sweet."

Weiss scoffed, but did not hide a smile when she turned to gaze at her partner. "Don't cause too much damage. I'm not going to foot the bill for you."

The blonde brawler let out a hearty laugh. "Relax, Weissy. I'll keep the damage to this little Atlas robot we're dealing with." Her smile took on a predatory twist. "I got quite a bit of frustrations recently that Beacon's simulators can't get rid of. This will do nicely."

Shirou gave his head a shake. _'Can't exactly tell Yang that she's wrong. Not when letting off some steam might actually be good for her. And I never thought I'd think that way. What is the world coming to?'_

He flicked the strips of leather holding the swords in their scabbards, and deftly withdrew the twin blades he carried with him. Beside him, Shirou could see Ruby's eyes flicker over at his action, perking up with a smile adorning her face when they landed on the weapons in his hands – weapons made by Ruby herself.

The blades had a pale, light blue hue with faint grey streaks that gave the impression of veins running through the metal, along with the heat treatment which altered the appearance of the composite materials and giving the surface an almost glossy finish. Each of the two identical swords had a blade length of seventy centimetres, with a distal taper that saw the thickness of the blade narrow towards the tip, and a ten-centimetre false edge that ran from the back of the blade from the tip down. The small oval guard curved out and down, protecting the upper knuckles of the hands that held them. The cores of the handles were of polished wood, riveted tightly to the tang and filed down until the metal heads were smooth with the flat of the wood, before being bound in dark grey leather. Even the scabbards had been handmade by the skilled little reaper, using a thin sheet of mild steel and finished with a wrapping of leather identical to that which was used for the handles. Branded on the scabbards was Shirou's emblem, something he had not asked for but which Ruby had added regardless.

The Aster, as the two swords were collectively named by Ruby, were now held at the ready even as the girls deployed their respective weapons.

The transceiver Ruby had been given flared to life, the sudden sound startling the girl who fumbled before placing the device close to her ear. "It's coming in close. Looks like it's planning to use the highway to head down south. Probably trying to reach the city gates. We have men stationed there just in case, but we'd rather end it here than risk damage over that side. You should see it anytime now. Good luck, kids."

The sound of metal striking metal resounded and four heads turned as one. They were treated to the sight of a couple of abandoned cars being knocked away like trash on the sidewalk before the behemoth of steel charged straight in their direction without slowing down in the slightest.

"It looked smaller in the video," Ruby mumbled. Shaking her head to rid herself of the distraction, she turned to Weiss. "Remember that thing you did with the Boarbatusk in Professor Port's class last semester?"

Acknowledging the instruction for what it was, Weiss spun the chamber on Myrtenaster and stabbed the rapier into the concrete, and a fifteen-metre segment ahead of her turned from a dull black into a reflective surface in less than a second. The mech continued its charge, but when it stepped onto the ice, the leg splayed off to the side, sending several tonnes of machinery slamming into the road as its self-balancing system failed.

"Shirou, orange!"

The twin swords in his hands came together, the base of both pommels clicking into place and activating the rest of the mechanisms built into them. The blades pivoted backwards where the handles connected to the cross guard, before a mechanical hiss accompanied a small silver nail that shot out of the back of one blade, securing itself in a wedge in the blade's companion and pulling the bowstring taut. The entire action took a fraction of a second, in which Shirou had already pulled out the appropriate arrow with his free hand and was holding it ready.

This speed of draw was the main reason Shirou chose it over his usual weaponry. Even if the time he saved by not having to switch between separate weapons was a mere second, that same amount of time could very well mean his life or that of another in an emergency.

The arrow with a small orange band around its nock was placed against the bow, the bowstring pulled back to its furthest. Shirou released a breath as his fingers let fly with the Reinforced arrow. The sharp, dagger-like head struck the armour of the Paladin, embedding itself slightly before discharging its contents with a crimson ball of flame. The explosion and resultant shockwave caused the girls to instinctively shield their eyes with an arm, while sending the mech, which was right at the epicentre, hurtling against the side of the highway.

The Paladin tumbled and rolled, breaking through the transparent glass panels situated along the side of the highway with contemptuous ease. It fell over the edge and into the darkness, the sound of it striking the ground reaching the team a second or two later. Sharing a glance, they leapt off the highway, using various methods to break their fall. The area beneath the highway was empty, the land being used normally to store equipment to repair and maintain the long stretches of road held high by pillars of concrete and steel. With the team there, the police now gave the area a wide berth, employing their forces instead to creating a perimeter to ensure that no civilians strayed into the combat zone.

Even a fall from roughly twenty metres had done little other than scuff the armour of the Atlesian machine, and now it stood up to its full height, weapons aimed straight at them.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted, as a wave of rockets shot out of the Paladin. "Shirou! Remember to take out its eyes!"

' _If I can find its optical sensors in the first place,'_ Shirou thought, leaping away as a couple of the homing explosives struck. Face lighting up at the idea that formed in his mind, Shirou charged towards the towering figure, sliding past its legs and climbing up its back while it continued to target Yang and Ruby who were busy running circles around the Paladin and distracting it with occasional gunshots.

"Trace on!" If he didn't know where the sensors were, then a simple application of Structural Analysis should solve that problem. The only difference was that a Paladin was significantly larger and more complex than a simple household heater, and so the process would predictably require more time before Shirou could get an adequate understanding of the entire machine.

' _Two beneath the cockpit, one on each side of the pilot's exit hatch, one on each shoulder, and one on the back.'_ Shirou took his hand off Paladin. Putting pressure on his feet, he jumped backwards, flipping once in the air and firing off a single arrow as he did, taking out the single optical sensor on its rear. When the machine turned to him, he quickly fired off another two arrows with quick succession, destroying the sensors located on its left shoulder and the one to the left of the pilot's hatch. Shirou was forced to run as the machine began firing on him with its automatic guns, the person within it likely realising the team's plan to visually cripple the machine.

Yang ran in a circle around the Paladin, ducking under a swinging arm before attacking one of its legs, firing shell after shotgun shell into the armour plating. The leg swung out, before coming back and delivering a kick that sent her flying. The blonde twisted in mid-air, landing square on her feet before diving right back in again with an excited whoop. In the chaos, Shirou took the chance and firing another arrow, intending to destroy the sensor on the Paladin's right shoulder. In a stroke of bad luck, the machine turned at the very last moment and the projectile bounced off harmlessly when it struck the metal at an angle, failing to penetrate the tough plating.

Shirou stopped beside Weiss, who had been maintaining a glyph charged with wind Dust to throw the rockets sent by the Paladin out of their intended flight paths. "There are another four optical sensors left. But the pilot's gotten wise. Between the pilot focusing on me and the Paladin's movements, I can't get a clear shot," Shirou explained, briefly pointing out the locations of the remaining 'eyes'.

"So what do you need?" Weiss replied. The heiress had not taken her concentration off the Atlesian Paladin, buffeting it with a strong gust of wind when it attempted to take a swing at Ruby.

"Preferably something to stop its movement. If not, then a distraction."

The snow-haired girl frowned. "I don't think my glyphs are strong enough to hold it down long enough for you to get a clear shot in."

Ruby landed next to the pair after spinning through the air to avoid another volley of rockets. The young leader was sweating, and wore a look of worry. From what Shirou had observed, her scythe had done little in the way of damage, and Ruby herself had spent more time dodging attacks than delivering ones of her own. She looked at Shirou and Weiss before asking. "A problem?"

Shirou repeated his explanation while Weiss ran around the Paladin to draw away attention from the pair. Ruby nodded, her eyelids flickering while she quickly processed the information. "Right. I'll distract it then. That's what you need right?" Ruby decided, getting a raised eyebrow from Shirou. "What? I'll be fine."

Ruby switched Crescent Rose into its more compact, gun form before breaking into a run, shooting at the cockpit while doing so. Despite the bullets leaving little but scratches, they still managed to draw the attention of the Paladin, which turned to the reaper and began shooting at her with the machineguns mounted on both arms. Triggering her Semblance, she turned into a red bolt of lightning, dodging the bullets and moving faster than the Paladin was able to keep up with. Tilting her head to the side, Ruby called out.

"Now! Sword Dancers!"

Shirou grasped the handle of the bow with both hands and twisted. The bowstring retracted, and the handle separated, breaking the bow back into its component parts. Now with the twin swords in his grip, Shirou blocked a punch from the Paladin, stopping the blow with the flats of his blades. That split second was all the opportunity Weiss needed, as she jumped onto the arm and ran up to the shoulder. Standing right above the spot Shirou had told her about, she reversed her grip on Myrtenaster and plunged the tip into a small rectangular object that was spinning about on the robot's shoulder. Retracting her rapier from the now-ruined mechanism, she did a backflip, jumping off the machine just as Shirou pushed aside another incoming swing with a grunt.

As she sailed through the air, Shirou reached out with one hand, which Weiss took in her own with no hesitation. He dug his heels in and, generating as much momentum as he could, spun his body around before letting go. The black glyph positioned on her back glowed, powering her acceleration. Weiss flew back at the Paladin's head like a stone released from a slingshot, the force behind her propelling the thin blade of her weapon into the crevice where the optical sensor was installed. Weiss withdrew her rapier and, with the assistance of another glyph, leapt off the face of the Paladin just moments before its arms slammed together.

From behind where Weiss landed, Yang made a running start before leaping over the head of her partner and throwing a punch at the mech, which staggered back a single pace from the blow. It grabbed Yang around the waist and threw her down, sending the blonde crashing into ground. She bounced once with a groan of pain, rolling to her feet quickly when the Paladin brought one armoured foot down with the very clear intent of crushing her.

Due to the severity of the damage sustained, the pilot had likely become more than a little desperate, with the Paladin's actions becoming far more erratic. It fired away with both guns, shooting wildly in a wide spread. While chaotic, the move was sufficient to force the team to focus on dodging the bullets rather than attacking it. Fortunately for the team, the Paladin had long since depleted its stock of rockets, eliminating the risk of wider area explosive attacks.

"We can't keep this up forever," Weiss informed Ruby, the two girls running side-by-side, a trail of torn up asphalt behind them as the trail of bullets rained past. "We're slowly getting worn down, and I don't think it's running out of bullets anytime soon."

"Oh! I know!" Ruby brightened. Turning her head, she shouted across the clearing. "Berserk Rage!"

Shirou froze for a second, before his eyes narrowed. Nearby, Yang laughed aloud before her hair lit up with a brilliant glow, the lilac in her eyes turning a deep red. Weiss shot Ruby an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? How is that supposed to hit? The Paladin is too fast."

"We distract it, and then we slow it down long enough for Yang to hit it," the leader cheerfully replied. "You still have Dust left, right? Earth, fire, water and ice?"

"Yes, I have those."

"Great! I have a few Dust rounds with me too. Let's go, Weiss!"

"Wait, what _exactly_ am I supposed to be doing?" The question had Ruby rolling her eyes, before quickly explaining her plan. A moment later, Weiss' expression changed into one of understanding. "Then say that right at the start!"

"We still don't have a code name for that move yet!" Ruby altered her footing, twisting aside and running in the opposite direction from Weiss.

"Doesn't matter!" The snow-haired girl shrieked over the deafening sound of gunfire. "Ugh! This had better work."

Ruby loaded a different magazine into Crescent Rose, before aiming it at the Paladin and pulling the trigger. The Dust round erupted into a blaze of fire that engulfed the upper half of the large machine, causing it to stagger about while the flames licked at the metal. Another shot fed the conflagration, causing the mech to resemble a large tree that had caught fire. The attack, however, would not do much, if any, damage to the sturdy heat-treated metal other than a mere blackening of its surface.

That was fine with Ruby. It was just there as a distraction.

"Weiss, now!"

A glyph formed beneath the Paladin's feet, before snakes of earth and fire emerged, intertwining with one another and forming a single molten mass that encapsulated the legs of the Paladin. A second later, water and ice struck the superheated material, which lost its glow as it cooled rapidly, forming a cocoon of hardened volcanic rock.

On cue, Yang charged in, her glowing mane lighting up a trail as she sped straight for the temporarily paralysed Atlesian mech. A line of glyphs, courtesy of Weiss' rapidly dwindling Aura reserves, enabled the brawler to reach speeds surpassing even that of competitive sprinters within seconds. She cocked her right arm back, before letting fly with a straight punch to the Paladin. The force, compounded many times over by her Semblance, folded the plate metal in on itself as the machine was torn from its rocky prison. It flew, spinning in the air as it headed straight for one Emiya Shirou, ready and waiting for the part he had to perform.

"Trace on."

His left arm held high, palm facing the night sky. In the dim light, blue sparks sprang up from his fingertips and formed the shape of a handle.

"Trigger off."

His knees were bent, supporting the weight of the giant blade that now rested in his hand. His eyes tracked the Paladin as it approached, his fingers digging into the tattered cloth that served as a grip of sorts for the admittedly crude weapon.

"Set."

After previously conducting Structural Analysis on the Paladin, he knew exactly where and how to strike without harming the pilot that controlled it. The arms, legs, lower torso, joints. The strikes were choreographed in his mind, his body merely moving in accordance with the image he had projected within himself.

The large stone sword moved with inhuman agility as Shirou stepped forward and initiated his attack, bringing forth, for the second time in his life, the bastardised technique that had once enabled him to defeat the blackened Servant of Madness.

"Nine Lives Blade Works."

The Paladin shattered under the impact of the nine consecutive strikes, forcibly ejecting the pilot from the remains of the machine. A person that team RXSE found all too familiar. White coat. Orange hair. Bowler hat.

Mascara.

' _Torchwick?'_ The same startled thought passed through the minds of all four trainees.

Moving before his mind could process anything else, the stone axe-sword vanished and in its place formed a familiar pair of metal nails once used by the blindfolded Servant of the Mount. Momentarily borrowing the skills of its user, Shirou vanished in a blur of speed, leaping between the falling pieces of metal from the Paladin. The chains connecting to the nails hissed through the air, encircling its prey before both it and Shirou landed back on the ground. He drove the nails deep into the concrete, until only the hoops connecting them to the chains were visible. Beside him, the criminal struggled against the chains that bound him hand-and-foot and secured him to the ground.

"You damn brat! Let me out of this undignified setup!" Roman Torchwick howled, his efforts at escape bearing no fruit.

"Well, well, well." Yang stalked up with a snigger, hair and eyes back to normal. "Look what we found? A _runaway_ fashion model."

"Hey, don't you dare insult my fashion sense. I paid top dollar for it," Torchwick snapped irritably. "Neo! Quit playing around and get me out of here!"

His cries set the team on edge, each person tensing up. Weapons remained poised, while four heads warily surveyed their surroundings. A glint of light brought Shirou's head up. "Above!"

A scythe, a rapier, a bow and a pair of gauntlets shifted their aim, sending a barrage of projectiles into the sky above them. What appeared to be a colourful umbrella opened in mid-air, deflecting most of the attacks while the person behind it spun away by redirecting the force of the Dust rounds that impacted its canopy.

The petite woman landed gracefully on her heeled boots as the unusual choice of weapon clicked shut. The lady was shorter than even Ruby, with multi-coloured hair that was tied into a low ponytail. It was only when she looked at the team, that Shirou noticed her eyes bearing the same, mismatched colour scheme as her hair. He was not sure that the rest of his team were aware of the fact, but Shirou himself was pretty certain that the one in front of them was a better fighter than even Torchwick. After all, the woman made no effort to hide it. The umbrella's ferrule pointed outwards, much like the manner a fencing rapier would be held. Her step was smooth, almost cat-like, despite the presence of a pair of high-heeled footwear that should have hindered movement rather than aid it.

"I'll take her!" Yang announced confidently, fists pumped as she dashed towards the new arrival who wore a taunting smirk, blissfully ignorant of the potential danger the confrontation would hold.

' _That idiot!'_ Shirou groaned internally when Yang and the assailant began trading blows, which quickly devolved into a very one-sided affair. "Weiss, keep an eye on Torchwick. Ruby, if you still have the police radio, tell them that we have Torchwick in custody. Also, try and ask them if any other Huntsmen are near," he said urgently. "I'll make sure Yang doesn't get in over her head."

He followed after the blonde while his partner fumbled about with the radio still clipped to her belt. Beside her, Weiss flicked her rapier and encased a protesting Roman Torchwick, chains and all, in a block of ice, ignoring his indignant rants about how much it would cost to get the moisture out of his suit.

Yang had thrown punch after punch, and had hit nothing but air. The handle hooked around her wrist, using the momentum of her own punch to twist the arm around her back while a sharp kick to the back of her knee dropped her into a half-kneeling position. She fired off a shot from her gauntlet and the sudden force released her from the grappling hold. Yang spun around, only for the petite lady to strike her in the jaw with the bottom of her heel as she backflipped away.

A growl rumbled in her throat but was caught when a hand was gently but firmly placed on her shoulder. Yang half-turned her head to look into Shirou's calm gaze. "Yang, wait. This is not a fight you can win on your own."

"Says who?"

"Says your performance for the last minute, unless you're telling me that getting knocked about like that was part of your plan," Shirou replied dryly, ignoring the glare being sent his way by the angry blonde. He kept his eyes on their opponent, or Neo according to Torchwick, who had halted her advance and was watching the both of them with a wary eye and a bemused grin. Yang snorted, but a moment later turned to him with a grudging look, the tension he had seen in her arms now completely missing.

"Fine. You win this time, Handsome. So, now what?"

That was unexpected. To be honest, it was a rather pleasant surprise for Shirou. He did not think that Yang would give in at all without some form of strong persuasion on his part. But he could think about that later. They still had a fight on their hands.

"We don't need to beat her to win," Shirou replied. "Ruby and Weiss are already contacting the police garrison. Once they hear that we got Torchwick immobilised, they should be here within minutes. And if she continues to try and break Torchwick out, then she runs the risk of being caught herself."

Yang gave a nod of understanding. "And even if she beats us both, she might be too tired to escape from the reinforcements."

"That's the general idea."

The blonde rolled her eyes, the smile on her lips turning playful. "Not exactly my kind of thing, but fine. I'll roll with it, big boy. It's been a while since we've had a tag battle. Let's gut this midget!"

Shirou and Yang approached Neo, careful to keep themselves between her and where the other half of their team were guarding Torchwick. The twin swords flicked, and Shirou carefully observed how the lady before him reacted, her mismatched eyes darting between him and the tips of the blades.

' _She's quite a lot shorter than me, which will make it somewhat difficult if I want to land hits anywhere lower than her head. On the flipside, it will be a lot easier for her to hit my torso at her height. From that short tussle with Yang, her agility is probably the greatest concern right now. Yang won't have the upper hand on her own, but a two-on-one is a different story.'_

Before Shirou could blink, the tip of the umbrella was right in his face and, if not for a quick parry with the blade in his left hand, he would have likely walked away with one less eye. The surprise attack was followed up with a series of thrusts that was interrupted when Yang fired several shotgun shells from the side. Shirou found himself needing to correct his initial assessment of this opponent. Every attack had targeted a vital part of his body. First the eyes, then the lightning-fast lunges she performed that would have struck the stomach, lungs and even the heart. Not fast enough to get past his guard, but without a doubt faster than most other first year students could handle on their own.

With Yang present, however, it was a different matter. They stuck to a routine they had developed specifically for scenarios like the one they were in. Shirou closed in with interconnecting cuts. The blade in his left hand swinging diagonally up and leftwards from the right hip, cutting across the petite woman's body just as its counterpart came down from over the right shoulder for a downward thrust. Yang curled around from his right shoulder, now open from the overhead attack, her back hunched and knees bent as she threw a quick right.

The petite, umbrella-wielding lady grimaced. A quick twist of her wrist had diverted the first attack, while she had ducked to avoid the second. That motion had put her directly in the path of the swing from Yang, with no time and her arms in the wrong position to block the attack. Her expression was fearsome as she kicked off the ground, violently twisting her body in the air.

The punch grazed her side. Most of the force had missed, but some of it must have connected, for the woman's mouth opened in a silent snarl. She hopped backwards as Shirou returned with a powerful sideways swing, immediately connecting into another as he spun, bringing the sword in his other arm in with the same motion.

Yang clung to his back like a shadow, emerging in between Shirou's strikes to throw some of her own before immediately retreating to safety behind the protection of his swords. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Yang to even try out that tactic, but the blonde eventually acquiesced after seeing its potency. Making use of Shirou's speed and accurate strikes, it would open the opponent's guard for Yang to enter with a powerful blow.

Even if the enemy could deflect or dodge all of Shirou's attacks, they would be unlikely to do the same with the one from Yang, who would strike at the times when the enemy was in mid movement. Employing the strengths of both individuals to the fullest, it was a tactic that exploited their advantage of superior numbers to force their opponent to reveal openings.

The fight was interrupted by the familiar sound of a siren, followed by bright lights that flooded the open space. A voice began speaking over a loudspeaker, as the siren grew in greater number and emanated from all directions.

The petite lady glanced in Torchwick's direction, only for the thief to shake his head with a faint smile. She turned back to the pair of Beacon students. For a brief moment, a fire burnt deep in her eyes before it was replaced with a smirk and something else. Something that appeared very similar to satisfaction, much to Shirou's confusion. She opened her umbrella and held it out in front of her, obscuring her form. Taking advantage of the lull, Yang darted forward and punched the pink canopy.

It shattered into pieces, along with the woman who had been behind it. Yang blinked in surprise while Shirou's eyes narrowed in recognition. "She's not there anymore," he told the brawler. "That was most probably her Semblance. Illusions maybe. Or some form of instantaneous movement. Hard to tell from just that. But one thing's for sure. She's gone."

"Tsk. So she ran away, huh?" Yang muttered. "Guess we'll have to settle the score another time." Her face brightened right after. "Hey, it's not bad. We still caught Torckwick!"

Shirou smiled, returning Aster to their scabbards as he watched members of Vale's security forces swarm the place, mostly heading towards the largely incapacitated thief still encased in the block of ice. He turned to see Ruby and Weiss conversing with the same officer they had met before engaging the Paladin. The older, uniformed man was gesturing about as he explained something too soft for Shirou to hear from the distance.

"A few Huntsmen appeared just about the time you gave us a call." Shirou heard the man say as he and Yang approached. "They're going to help us haul Torchwick in for questioning. Some very important people want to know just how he managed to get his hands on Atlas' machines."

The officer nodded his head in gratitude before turning away, issuing orders for a bullhead for transporting the captured Torchwick. Looking at the thief, Shirou was reminded to dispel the chains he had used to bind the man with. Those were the last things he wanted the authorities to get the opportunity to examine. He willed it, and the metal implements vanished, giving the thief slightly more wriggle space within his cold confinement. Shirou stopped a moment later when a presence made itself known behind him with a rasping voice tinged with a hint of a slur.

"Hey, officer. Heard the message and got over here fast as I could. What? Everything's done already? And here I thought I'd have a chance to finally break something from Atlas without paying for it."

The four members of team RXSE turned at the voice, two of them in particular sporting identical expressions of surprise, mild disbelief and delight. They came face-to-face with a lanky taller male in a short, tattered red cape and dress shirt, one hand holding onto a small silver flask while the other reaching behind his person to scratch his back, before scratching a little lower.

Weiss recoiled in disgust at the movement. Shirou somehow managed to keep his expression politely neutral, seeing as the man was supposedly still a certified Huntsman. That did not, however, stop his opinion of his fellow man from taking a plunge. Beside them, their respective partners seemed to pay no heed to that, instead crying out in sync.

"Uncle Qrow!"

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Not exactly a New Year release, but I tried. Besides actually writing this chapter, I went to review what I had planned out for the Beacon Dance and subsequent mission and tweaked my plans a little. Suffice to say, the latest bunch of stuff that season 5 of RWBY revealed is going to force me to reconsider a few things I had previously planned.

I suppose it's a small thing, but I do try my best to be as accurate when it comes to terminology as I can. Many thanks to several readers who pointed out the difference between supersonic and hypersonic. I've amended it in the previous chapter.

The idea for Reinforcing Ruby's cloak was inspired in part by Kotomine Kirei's outfit which I believe was mentioned to have been enchanted by the Church to increase its protective capabilities. Quite a likely possibility due to his previous work as an Executor which would necessitate increased protection of their personnel.

The piece of armour for Yang on the other hand was inspired by brigandines, which were somewhat like jackets made of cloth or leather with metal plates riveted to the inside. Historically, it would be worn over a gambeson or chainmail shirt. Based on that, I decided on something that would replicate the functionality of a brigandine, while adding onto it aspects of the gambeson since I wanted it to be a single piece of equipment, not something to be worn over another item of clothing.

Although I had already planned what I wanted to include in this chapter before I had written it, I still want to thank all those who gave suggestions of the kinds of armour to include. I fully agree that speed is likely the factor that most Huntsmen aim to optimise for combat. There are enough cases of real world martial arts which show that greater speed plays a bigger role than strength in a fight. No point being able to punch through a brick wall if you're too slow to hit a single thing. For those who do not know, armour does not refer exclusively to plate mail.

I suppose that's all for now (I added a short section I wanted to put as a bonus little ramble, no need to read if you don't have any interest in the topic). Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Short talk on researching weapons for fanfics**

If anyone is particularly interested in arms and armour – especially those of European origins – Skallagrim has a channel on youtube that showcases a wide variety of weapons (mostly European swords, although he has a few Asian and Middle-Eastern weapons too), as well as a few vids on how to handle them. I've been following his channel since I started writing this story, and I think that the basic knowledge of weapons and weapon handling is crucial for anyone who intends to write stories that has a focus on weapons, like a RWBY or a Shirou-centric one for instance. Shadiversity and Scholagladiatoria are also other channels I can recommend which provide rather interesting and useful information about weapons.

As an example of what I mean by researching weapons for the purpose of depicting weapons in the written word, I'll take you through how I designed Dyrnwyn, a sword Shirou used in Chapter 11. It doesn't exist in Nasuverse canon, so when I thought up this Noble Phantasm, I had to take a look at actual records/stories of the weapon. Its owner, Rhydderch Hael was estimated to have lived around late 6th Century AD in what is now probably around the southern parts of Scotland. A few single-handed swords excavated from that era bore similarities to that of the Roman spatha, and were most likely inspired by the latter due to Roman influences on the British isle up until about 4th or 5th Century, so I did the same and used that as the basis for the design of Dyrnwyn. Determining the material used in making the blade is a bit harder, since the exact time period when steel replaced iron for weapon making isn't really known for that part of the world. Considering that the adoption of steel was somewhat later on the British isle than for mainland Europe, I could only make an educated guess that they still predominantly used iron during the earlier Centuries.

If anyone knows where I can find more research articles on the history of iron and steel usage in weapons in that region, that would be most helpful.

So I guess what I'm trying to say – which I think is especially important for those of you who are planning on writing stories/fanfics – is to do proper research before you write. Weapons were one area I deliberately wanted to go into greater detail, considering how much effort Rooster Teeth and Monty put into designing weapons for their characters, and I wanted to do the same for this story.

Not only will it add a certain depth to the story being written to be able to properly describe weapons while using correct terminology to create a more accurate mental depiction for the reader, but it helps to make fight scenes feel more realistic when the writer can incorporate details of actual techniques. Somehow, it just comes out slightly better when you read it, or at least I like to think so.

I'm not an expert when it comes to the weapons, and I too am slowly learning more about this extremely vast topic. In the coming months, I intend to find books that explain historical sword fighting manuals to further study techniques and weapons, and hopefully improve this story of mine as I go along.

That's probably enough rambling. If anyone actually read through all that, I want to say that I appreciate you doing so. If anyone wants to discuss different types of weapons and their utility in combat, I will be only far too happy to do so.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Shirou had to make a re-evaluation of the man in front of him. The Huntsman who had appeared on the scene with an all too visible alcohol flush and a slurred speech was apparently not just related to his partner, but also the one who had trained her. A quick glance at the man's sheathed weapon confirmed his suspicions, that the sword with a retractable blade had the capability to shift into a scythe larger than the man himself. It came as absolutely no surprise to Shirou that it was also a gun. No surprise at all, the teen realised to his exasperation. He would have been more surprised if it were _not_ a gun. In fact, Shirou could count on both hands the weapons he had seen thus far that were not also a gun.

He looked back to the inebriated man. The black-haired individual was likely to be in his late thirties or early forties, and that was about all that Shirou was able to discern about him. His attire was messy and appeared to be in need of a good wash, but that was a problem that most active Huntsmen faced on a regular basis when out in the field for extended periods of time. Other than the fact that he had a very clear penchant for liquor, there was no sign of his combat prowess or even situational awareness, for the man was slouched, his arms now tucked deep into his trouser pockets. It was a stance unsuitable for combat, as he would be unable to grab his weapon easily from that position. Not something he expected from a professional.

"Ruby, Yang. You know this man?" Weiss asked, the doubt visible in her eyes at the sight of her leader happily swinging from his arm like a child at a playground swing.

"Yeah!" The blonde responded with a smirk. She stepped out, stopping beside the man who was busy prying Ruby off his arm. "This is our uncle Qrow. He used to teach us back in Signal until recently when he started taking missions again." She then pointed back at them. "This is my partner, Weiss Schnee, and that there is Emiya Shirou, Ruby's partner."

Qrow looked at the pair, or rather, squinted at them. He gave a not so soft "harrumph" at the sight of Weiss, before casually looking over Shirou, his eyes lingering for a moment on the twin swords that were still resting in his grip.

' _So this is the drinking partner that Taiyang mentioned.'_ Shirou raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope. It's nothing. You just interest me."

While Shirou was certain that there were no hidden meanings in that statement, he still found himself without an answer. So he decided to take a leaf out of Archer's book instead. "While I'm certainly flattered, I must inform you that I'm straight."

The elder Huntsman choked and spluttered, while Ruby and Yang stared at Shirou in shock. Qrow glared at him when he noticed the smirk on the teen's face. "Real funny, kid. You want a piece of me?"

"No thank you. I think you'd have a better chance offering that to the ladies. They'll certainly appreciate it more."

"Ooh. So that's how you want to play it, huh?" Qrow rolled up his sleeves. "Two can play at that game, punk."

"Uncle Qrow, no!" Ruby latched onto his waist as her older sister grabbed the man's arms. "Stop it! You're still drunk!"

"I'm always drunk! Let me at him! I'll teach this brat some manners."

It took several good minutes and a stern telling off by both Ruby and Yang before he calmed down, although he did continue to level a glare at Shirou all throughout.

Weiss blinked, before abruptly pointing at the man in realisation and disbelief. "Wait, him? A teacher?"

"That's right, Popsicle. And the proper title is _professor_ ," the man named Qrow corrected after finally detaching his nieces, turning to Weiss with a lopsided grin. "Don't forget that, 'kay?" He raised a hand and flicked her on the forehead, eliciting a yelp from the snow-haired girl.

The look on Weiss' face was unique, to say the least. Shirou had never seen such a volatile mix of incomprehension and barely suppressed indignation from the heiress before. Her cheeks had turned a dark crimson, a vein pulsing along her temple while Myrtenaster was pulled from its sheath with a loud, metallic screech. It took a herculean effort on her part, as well as a rather panicked Shirou, for Weiss to push down the urge to skewer the Huntsman on her rapier first and ask questions later.

"Hey. Speaking of that. Weren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Yang asked accusingly, pointing a finger at Qrow while nervously edging away from her partner. "Don't tell me you skipped out to visit the bars again. You're too old to be playing hooky, you old geezer."

"Who's an old geezer?! And no, I already finished that mission," the grizzled male replied, twisting off the cap of a silver hip flask before indulging himself, much to Yang and Ruby's very visible annoyance. "I got a new one, and it needs me to stick around Vale for a bit. So here I am."

"Mission? You mean getting drunk and flirting with all the waitresses in the bars you go to?" Yang countered sarcastically.

"Yeah, keep dreaming brat. Maybe someday that'll make it real."

"Cool! That means you can visit us sometime, right?" Ruby squeaked happily, seemingly not caring or bothering about the conversation between him and Yang. The reaper hopped up and down, not at all disguising her delight.

"Before that, this miscreant should at least sober up," Weiss grumbled. "I won't stand for our room smelling like cheap beer and vomit."

"I'll have you know that my drink takes offense to that. It's neither beer, nor cheap." The flippant answer brought another scowl to the heiress.

"It all looks and smells the same when it comes back out the top," Shirou remarked. "And no one really cares what went in once it does come out as a foul mess. But then again, you have more experience on the matter than we do."

"One more word, kid, I dare you," Qrow replied menacingly.

"Shirou!" Ruby hissed in mortification, tugging at his sleeve. "What are you doing? Please be nice to uncle Qrow. He gets hurt very easily. Dad says that if you tease him too much when he's drunk, he'll go into a corner to cry by himself."

"Tai, you better get your affairs in order, because the next time I'm in Patch, I'm killing you."

"I'm starting to see where my sad excuse of a partner gets her bad habits from," Weiss remarked, her scowl morphing into an expression of horrified revelation. She ignored the glare that the blonde was sending her way in favour of clutching her head in her hands. "Oh God, I can see it happening already. In a few years' time, I'll suddenly find myself called up because my partner burnt down someone's car or house while drunk, won't I?"

"Yeap. That sounds like Yang alright," Ruby chipped in cheerfully, her casual agreement sending her sister spluttering. The blonde shot Ruby a look of betrayal before turning on her partner, extending two fingers before jabbing the heiress in the ribs.

In his time in Team RXSE, Shirou rarely ever saw Weiss rise to one of Yang's provocations but on that night, a likely result of the stress of the fast-paced battle they had taken part in, Weiss snapped and retaliated with a jab of her own. The back-and-forth quickly escalated, with Yang tugging on Weiss' ponytail while having her cheeks pinched hard. Their legs got entangled, and the two girls fell into a heap, too busy in their spat to notice Shirou and Ruby watching on.

Qrow cackled at the sight.

"Oh man. _She's_ gonna go crazy once she finds out about this." Qrow held a hand to his forehead while his red eyes twinkled with mirth, his other had snuck his scroll out of his shirt pocket and was discretely recording the scene play out. "I'd give every Lien I have just to be there when she does."

"Uncle Qrow, uncle Qrow! So what's your mission about?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to one side. "Are you fighting the bad guys here in Vale?"

"Sorry, kid. That's confidential." A calloused hand reached over to affectionally tousle her hair, despite Ruby's protests. "But to answer your second question, that's what the police is for. They handle the crooks around here. Not so much crazy Atlas robots." Ruby giggled at that. "But that's also why Vale has a Huntsman Division, even if they're understaffed most of the time. Look, I gotta go escort creepy guyliner over there. I'll pop by Beacon for a bit if I got the time, okay? I'll see you around, kiddo."

The four students watched in silence as Qrow sauntered over to where a group of Huntsmen were working in tandem to lift up the block of ice encasing the thief, hesitating for several seconds before shrugging and joining in.

"Argh! Just get me out of this!" Torchwick complained loudly. "The moisture is ruining my suit!"

"Well, I guess you just gotta send it to the _drycleaner_ ," Qrow quipped with a snigger, getting a multitude of groans from his fellow men beside him. Minutes later, the handful of Huntsmen successfully hauled the incapacitated Torchwick onto the waiting bullhead, the aerial transport disappearing into the night.

"Well, that was a thing. Never thought I'd see that old man back here so soon," Yang remarked as the last few police packed up and left in the familiar red-and-blue cruisers. She had disentangled herself from Weiss, who was still muttering about getting her favourite dress dirty. Yang's eyes widened a second later. "Hey guys! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're about to waste our time again."

Yang ignored the dry remark from Weiss, rounding on Ruby and Shirou, the pair wearing looks of confusion and, in the case of the latter, even bemusement. "I think we're gonna be rich!"

Shirou's eyebrows raised slightly. "And what makes you say that?"

"Come on, Handsome. We captured _the_ Roman Torchwick. You know, most prolific criminal mastermind in Vale? That's got to count for something, right?" Yang replied enthusiastically.

"I suppose that is true," Weiss conceded with a sigh. "If memory serves, he's also wanted in both Atlas and Mistral for a string of robberies some years ago, so Torchwick's definitely not just any common thief. I think there was even a bounty put out for his arrest a few months back when he started robbing Dust shops here in Vale."

Yang's lilac eyes sparkled. "So there really is a reward?"

"I can't be certain, but I think there is one."

"Whoo! Yes! Free Lien!" The blonde pumped her fist into the air with glee.

Ruby groaned into her palm. "Ugh. Yang."

"What? If they're going to give it to us anyway, there's no problem with taking the cash. I don't see why you guys are even complaining about it."

"We don't have problems with accepting a reward either. But you don't see us making a big spectacle out of it." Weiss waved her hand. "Anyway, forget that for a moment. We should be heading back to Beacon as soon as possible. I don't think any of you want the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch to escort us back like the previous mess we got into."

Yang and Ruby nodded their agreement, before turning to Shirou to see him staring into the distance, apparently having not heard their conversation. "Shirou, is something wrong?" Ruby tugged at his sleeve.

He blinked, shaking his head before smiling at his partner. "I'm fine. Just thinking of something. Let's go back."

It was a small detail Shirou had realised only after the thief had been escorted off by the small posse of Huntsmen. It was probably nothing of any importance, yet the thought refused to go away, continuing to fester in the back of his mind as the team made their way back to Beacon, taking extra care to avoid being noticed by any professors who were still up and about at that time.

' _Why was Torchwick smiling when they took him away?'_

0-0-0

The following day brought nothing that Shirou did not already expect, with the rampaging Atlas Paladin making headline news from the moment newscasters got on the air. The story had propagated like wildfire, especially on the CCT networks, where videos taken of the war machine were rapidly reposted on various news sites. By the time one was forcibly taken down, three more had already sprung up in its place. By midday, the story had spread to the point where the Vale council and Atlas had no way to keep it under wraps.

Naturally, that also meant Team RXSE were on full display, not that Yang was complaining. An enterprising reporter had snapped off a picture that showed off the entirety of the team, with the captured Roman Torchwick and pieces of the destroyed Paladin about them. It had been a very timely shot, likely taken immediately after Shirou and Yang had reduced the Atlesian machine into scrap. In fact, Shirou would not have been surprised if the reporter had been camping at the site of their fight for minutes to get the shot.

"You fought a giant robot and you didn't think to tell us?!" Nora complained. "Unfair! This is discrimination!"

Weiss sighed. "Nora, it was purely a coincidence that we just happened to be in vale when this happened. It's not like any of us knew that it was going to happen beforehand. And even if we did tell you, it'd have been over in the time you'd take to get from here to the middle of the city."

"Did you happen to know of the confrontation with the White Fang as well?" Pyrrha prompted.

The four members of Team RXSE shook their heads, eyes swivelling to the scroll that the girl from Mistral slid over. Together, they pored over the news report that, while still listed as important news, had been buried under the ones about the supposedly stolen Atlas technology.

"Police on patrol were tipped off about a suspiciously large gathering in the industrial district, and were met with furious gunfire from White Fang members upon reaching the location," Yang read aloud. "More than twenty faunus were arrested after a standoff that lasted for over an hour. Before police could enter the warehouse, a large machine escaped from the building and proceeded to take apart the entire police contingent before escaping. Wow, Torchwick must have been on the run for quite a while if he managed to get all the way to the commercial district from the industrial one. It was lucky we were shopping, otherwise he'd have got away entirely."

"There weren't any other active Huntsmen around?" Pyrrha retrieved her scroll as she asked. "That is strange. Considering how many of them travel in and out of the city, there should be at least a team or two in Vale at any one time."

"There were some." Shirou supplied. "But none that appeared before the battle ended."

"It was in the evening on a weekend. I wouldn't be surprised if many of the Huntsmen were with their families at the time. It makes sense that some were not fully prepared when it happened," Weiss remarked before hastily throwing on an addendum. "Not that I'm saying it's a good thing. This incident has obviously shown that these lapses in security could possibly be bad for Vale if an attack overwhelms the police."

"Yeah, and there are giant robots running around the city causing trouble every single day," Nora cut in again, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Wow. The police are in _so_ much trouble."

Ren sighed. "Nora. Be nice."

"What? These guys had a chance to fight a giant robot and they didn't tell us. What happened to Teams Juniper and Rose doing everything together?" Nora threw her head back and wailed dramatically. "Oh dear Lord! The marriage is heading for a divorce! And we weren't even together for a full year!"

"Nora…"

Pyrrha chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know if I should be shocked or jealous that you four somehow always find yourselves in fights like these. Just over a month ago it was the White Fang, and this time it's Roman Torchwick in an Atlesian war machine."

"Oh please. You guys would have done the same if you were in our place," Yang countered. "Would you seriously ignore the emergency call if you were somewhere in the city?"

"Probably not," Pyrrha conceded with a wry smile before her gaze turned curious. "But what were you four doing in Vale? Oh, were you and Weiss out shopping for clothes again?"

The blonde's face soured. "Not normal clothes." When Pyrrha looked confused, she continued with a sigh. "Handsome here thinks that we're not wearing enough protective gear when we fight. Was damned insistent that we tried on some to see if it would keep us safer in fights. Convinced Rubes to help him in his dire schemes to drag me and my poor partner into Vale to get some."

"Armour?"

"Yep. Kept saying we don't need it, but he wouldn't have any of it."

"It's not a bad decision," Pyrrha mused. "Armour is effective in protecting us from blows that would otherwise unnecessarily use up our Aura. Wearing proper protection in combat is also a part of good Aura management."

Yang scoffed. "Yeah, of course you'd say that. You wear armour all the time."

Pyrrha kept smiling, not at all bothering to refute the statement.

"Speaking of which, we have a free period later, so we could check the training rooms to see if there are any that are unused," Shirou pointed out, drawing the attention of the other seven. "Since we have the time, we can start testing your equipment out right away."

Weiss and Ruby nodded, while Yang looked vaguely disinterested.

"That sounds interesting. Do you mind if we join you?"

Shirou shook his head at Pyrrha's question. "Not at all. It would be good to get another opinion on this matter. I don't believe we've actually held that many joint training sessions before either, now that I think of it."

"Indeed. We should do it more often," the redheaded girl quickly agreed, her hands clasping together while a smile lit up her face. "It would be wonderful if we could spar on a more regular basis."

"Yeah… sure…" Shirou muttered, immediately regretting his suggestion. "Why not?"

"Excuse me, but are you Emiya Shirou?"

The unfamiliar, but distinctly feminine, voice caught his attention, and Shirou turned in the seat to see another student standing behind him. He looked up to see a black uniform and skirt. _'Haven Academy?'_ His eyes travelled up to her face and paused. Thick locks of jet-black hair fell across her face, obscuring her left eye from sight. The remaining eye that stared back at him was a bright orange, one that reminded him of the embers of a dying flame. Their eyes met, and she smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yes, I am Shirou. I don't believe we've met before."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Cinder Fall, an exchange student from Haven Academy," the girl introduced herself while appearing slightly sheepish about her mistake. She held her palm out at the lanky male and tanned female with pale green hair that stood to one side of her. "These are Mercury and Emerald. They're members of my team."

Both students smiled and waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shirou returned the greeting. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, we heard of you when we were talking with some of the other students here," Cinder responded, the smile never leaving her lips. "We know of Pyrrha Nikos since we're from Mistral, so it was surprising for us to find out that another student was able to fight toe-to-toe with her."

The rest at the table sat in silence, drinking in the conversation with rapt attention, even if Pyrrha's face darkened slightly at the mention of her reputation.

"Actually, Mercury here is the one who has something to ask of you regarding that."

The silver-haired teen took a step forward and thrust his right hand out. Reflexively, Shirou grasped it in a firm handshake. "Hey man. I'm Mercury Black. I know it's a little sudden, but what do you say about having a spar in combat class one of these days? I mean, other than the tournament, I don't think I'll ever get this chance again, we being from a different Academy and all."

"Merc's the kind that likes to find strong opponents to fight," the girl named Emerald explained, rolling her eyes as she did. "He's crazy like that."

"That okay with you?"

Shirou shook his head, even if he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he was now getting challenges from students from other combat schools. "I don't mind. If it's just that, then I don't see an issue."

"Great. Thanks for agreeing to this. It means a lot to me." A hand slapped Shirou's shoulder while Mercury smiled jovially. "So I guess I'll see you around in combat class, then? Don't forget, yeah?"

"Forgive my friend. He can be very excitable about such things," the raven-haired team leader chipped in with an apologetic smile. Had Shirou been a bit more observant, he would have noticed Mercury's face twitch violently for a second. But like everyone else, his gaze had been only on Cinder, she being the person speaking at the time. "I hope we haven't been a bother."

"No, well." Shirou rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not a big deal. It's just that I'm not exactly used to getting requests like this. I certainly don't have any problems with challenges for fights, but this is all still pretty new to me." He sighed. "I suppose this is probably going to be a common occurrence from now on, so while you are the first, you probably won't be the last ones interested in wanting to have a match with me."

"That's nice of you to say so. Since we'll be here until the Vytal Festival is over, perhaps we could find a common time to meet up. Friends should get to know each other better, wouldn't you agree?" Cinder offered with a bright smile.

There was a startled grunt from behind Shirou, one he failed to notice. He was more concerned about the sudden realisation he had upon comprehending the undertones to her voice.

' _Is she… flirting? With me? Great. All of Archer's experience would not be sufficient to prepare me for something like this. Now what am I supposed to say in this situation?'_

Cinder's smile widened when she saw Shirou struggle to come up with a reply. "I suppose we shouldn't hold you up any longer. Have a pleasant day… Shirou."

Shirou nodded once, his body still numbed as the trio left after saying their goodbyes. Cinder winked once at him, her black hair swaying as she turned. Her hand brushed against his shoulder when she walked past, and Shirou involuntarily stiffened at the sudden and unexpected contact. Shirou's nose twitched, and for a brief second, there was a scent of ash, as though something near him was burning.

When he glanced about, however, there was no indication of anything out of the ordinary. Was it just his imagination? It had been there for a split second, gone long before his mind could even process the information it had received.

' _This whole day is really shaping up to be a really weird one.'_

When he swivelled around to where the rest of the two teams had sat in perfect silence, Shirou blinked in surprise upon seeing various scowls on the faces of his friends. All of them were, for a reason he could not entirely fathom, directed at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion, to which the faces looked away while maintaining their respective expressions of irritation, completely ignoring his question. _'What did I do this time?'_

0-0-0

"Are there problems?" Shirou asked with some concern, watching as Yang fiddled and poked at her new article of clothing. Her face was fixed in what was not exactly a frown, but still one that radiated displeasure in no small quantity.

He had already applied Reinforcement to her and Weiss' protective gear, and he would admit, he was among those curious to see just how well it would fare in live combat. Beside them, in the adjacent stage in the large training hall, another two pairs were also finishing up their final preparations. Pyrrha was with Ruby and, as a surprise to all who were present, Jaune had been asked by Shirou to assist Weiss in testing out her equipment.

When asked why he had chosen the blond, Shirou explained that an opponent like Pyrrha, Ruby, or even Shirou himself, were by default too skilled or fast. As for Ren and Nora, both individuals fought primarily at range, which would defeat the purpose of their practice session, which was to test out her newly acquired defensive equipment and how she would have to possibly adapt her techniques to account for them. Jaune on the other hand, was a close-range fighter whose skill, while not meant as a slight to him in any way, did not surpass that of the heiress. Of all of them there, he was the best fit for the job. Weiss was still less than satisfied, but did not refute his logic.

"No, not really. It's a little clunky, but it fits," Yang replied with a grouchy tone, before adding sullenly. "This really sucks. I'm telling you, I'll be fine. I won't need this in my fights. I promise I'll be more careful. Isn't that enough?"

Shirou shook his head. Ruby had explicitly told him not to bow to any pressure from her sister, and he had been in full agreement with the sentiment. "You may be careful, but anything can happen in a battle. What happens if you take a blow that your Aura cannot fully absorb? Or if you run out of Aura entirely and the battle isn't over? What then?"

"I'll figure something out. I always do," Yang retorted.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yang, I know you'll be fine for most of the time. I don't doubt your skill. But it is the accidents we can't predict that worries me. All it takes is one time for things to go wrong. So, please. I just don't wish to see any of you get hurt."

The brawler grumbled, averting her gaze. "Fine." After a few moments, she turned to face him with a mischievous grin slowly forming. "Though, there is one little problem about this ugly metal."

Shirou gave her his attention immediately. "What is it?"

Yang tucked one arm beneath her chest while the other hand draped over her ample bosom, all the while smiling seductively at him. "It _is_ rather tight around here. Mind giving me a hand?"

Shirou looked to the ceiling for guidance. Unfortunately for him, there was none to be found there, or anywhere in Remnant for that matter.

"Would it kill you to play along with me at least once?"

"I would, if you didn't always take your jokes in that direction." Shirou maintained a straight face as he stepped a distance away from Yang while drawing Aster, his twin blades, the pale blue colouration of the metal gleaming under the light illuminating the combat room.

"Didn't take you to be a prude, Handsome."

Shirou simply responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Somehow, he did not think that Yang had more experience in the matter than he did… not that he would ever say so. Doing so would be to walk down a road that led only to disaster and misfortune, for Yang would never let him forget it if he did. "Yang, can we please focus on the task at hand? At least for now."

Yang huffed. "Fine. I'm adding it to your tab."

"I don't have a tab."

"You do now."

"Kill each other already!" Nora yelled impatiently from where she and Ren were seated., the two opting to watch the proceedings rather than participate.

The blonde powerhouse grinned before deploying her gauntlets and charging at Shirou. "You heard the lady!"

His right arm snapped up, the blade coming to rest against his shoulder as a punch soared past and was deflected by the metal. The sword in his left moved simultaneously, stabbing upwards with an under-armed thrust. Yang twirled and the attack missed by a wide margin. Using the momentum, she brought her other hand down in a wide, chopping motion.

Shirou knocked that blow away, taking a quick step back when Yang kicked at his knee. He watched her face, noticing her eyes flickering from his weapons to his shoulder, then to his ribs. Not a second later, she surged forward in a wave of gold, her fists lashing out in a flurry of strikes.

The first thing Shirou noticed about Yang was that she was keeping up with his Reinforcement-enhanced movement speed far better than she had a couple weeks earlier when they had last sparred during the semester break. At the very start of the school year, when the pair had first crossed blades – in the metaphorical sense – she had struggled to maintain pace with him whenever he put additional bursts of speed. Now, however, she was dodging his attacks with at least some reasonable frequency and was even fast enough to time her hits to coincide with the brief pauses in his movements.

' _At least there are improvements on that end,'_ Shirou observed with a hint of a smile upon noticing Yang's punches targeting primarily his arms with only the occasional jab at the openings he left throughout his torso. He stepped back half a pace with his left foot and turning his body ever so slightly, causing the punch to miss, stopping right in front of his shoulder rather than hitting it. He struck her arm aside with his elbow, leaving her entire right side exposed. His blade whipped out, striking Yang across the side.

The blonde staggered back in a haste. She looked down at her flank, blinked twice when she noticed that the armour had held up to the attack and the drop to her Aura being almost negligible, before turning back to him with a pleased grin. A dangerous glint was in her lilac eyes as she paced about Shirou, her arms raised in a classic boxing stance. A slash to the side of her head was easily knocked away, with Yang quickly stepping close, her other arm already on a straight path for his sternum.

Shirou caught the blow with the flat of his blade and he winced as the force reverberated up his arm. He tossed one sword into the air, reaching out with his now-free hand and snaked it around her elbow. With a strong sweep with one leg, he flipped Yang, making use of her own momentum in the process. He reached out and snatched the blade as it fell back, before cutting across the blonde's back with it.

The constant back-and-forth between the two lasted for minutes, with one side attacking and the other either dodging or simply taking the hit and ignoring it altogether. Normally by that point in the battle, he expected Yang to have already activated her Semblance. But this time around, the blonde appeared to be holding it back. Whether it was intentional restraint on her emotions – a common trigger for her Semblance – or her simply wanting to accumulate more damage before using it, Shirou could not tell.

His knees bent just as Yang swung a straightened arm in a circular motion towards him. He took full advantage of the opening, raking the brawler across her side and armpit with two simultaneous parallel swipes of his twin swords. Shirou's eyes widened the next instant, and rolled to the side when her hand shot down. He was apparently not fast enough in his response, for Yang reached out and snagged him by the nape of his jacket with her off hand. With a heave, she lifted him above ground while simultaneously kicking him in the ribs.

Shirou tumbled but quickly recovered. Yang's hand shot out once again, grabbing his arm. It was not a particularly firm grip, and he easily hit her hand away while driving the point of his blade into her stomach when the blonde was still focused on trying to apply a grappling hold on him.

There was a grunt from Yang, but the Reinforced armour continued to meet his expectations, showing little sign of damage from the direct blow with the exception for a slight dent and even then, he had to look carefully to even see it. Shirou had to focus on the spar and not let the satisfaction show on his face. It was true that the new armament Yang wore in their spar was helping, but it was her progress in combat that made the real difference. Despite her previous shows of stubbornness, this bout made clear that she had not exactly ignored her shortcomings.

And Yang knew it too, if her ever-present grin was any indication.

Shirou did not want it to get to her head, but he did not want to diminish her accomplishments either. So he did the one thing he felt was right, and poured even more prana into his limbs.

He vanished in a blur, reappearing beside an astonished Yang. The blunt side of his blade chopped against her neck, eliciting a pained cry from the girl. He followed up with yet another move that proved time and again to be effective against the brawler, a kick to the back of her knee. She stumbled and a simple swipe at her legs destroyed what little remained of her balance.

The sound of a shotgun discharging sounded out. Not a second later, her hair ignited, and the berserker rounded on him with a roar, the explosive force spinning her back up before she hit the ground. Her lilac eyes now bled red, but still containing a clarity that was absent in her previous spars. The blows came with greater speed and ferocity than before, whipping through the air with an angry whistle. Blocking was no longer an option, not with how much force she packed in each punch with the activation of her Semblance. Taking any single hit head on would mean spending at least a day or two recovering from the bruises that would inevitably follow. Not something that Shirou wanted from a simple practice match.

Shirou dodged a blow that would have sent him flying off the stage and countered with one of his own. No one could have been more surprised than he when Yang caught the blade in one hand, thumb and fingers pressed tight on its surface. She tugged it towards her and the unexpected manoeuvre forced Shirou closer, his feet scraping against the floor as he was dragged along.

Instead of resisting, however, he planted his heels into the ground for a split second before leaping at the blonde. He let go of the blade that she had caught, propelling a single punch at her stomach. Shirou grabbed hold of the tough fabric and, with a twist of his body, turned and tossed Yang bodily over his shoulder before she could react.

Her back cracked painfully when she landed, and she was promptly pinned down by her neck. Yang let her body relax when it became only too obvious to her that their little match was over. Her eyes reverted to her usual resplendent lilac, and she cracked a smile up at Shirou. "So, Handsome. How did I do?"

He reached down with a hand and, when Yang took it, helped her to her feet. "A lot better this time. I didn't expect you to grab my sword just like that, especially not with your bare hand. I suppose it wouldn't have mattered with Aura, but I can't say I saw it coming." When Yang's smile took on a devious edge and her lips parted, he quickly cut in before a single syllable could escape her mouth. "Yes, I know what I said can be easily misinterpreted. No, it is not supposed to have any secondary meaning to it. I know what you're thinking. Please get those thoughts out of your head."

The blonde deflated instantly. "I hate you."

Shirou weathered the look of betrayal staunchly, giving only a smirk in response. "You're welcome."

0-0-0

As Ruby dodged yet another thrust by the red-and-gold javelin, she silently complained against the unfairness of the situation. Why was she the one to get paired with Pyrrha? Yang should have been the one to take on the champion, not her! Instead, her dear sister was off at another corner, happily sparring with Ruby's own partner while she was stuck against a monster of an opponent.

Okay, it was not like Shirou would be any easier an enemy, but at least she had experience fighting against her own partner.

Ruby squeaked in panic when the pointed tip of the tri-form weapon clipped her bangs, several loose strands floating away from her head to land on the ground. She took aim with Crescent Rose and fired off several shots, the recoil propelling her backwards several metres. Pyrrha merely brought her shield up in response, and the bullets ricocheted off harmlessly.

The scythe spun in her hands, its curved blade resting behind her when she pulled the trigger yet again. The powerful downward slash was blocked when the older redhead placed both hands on Akoúo̱, putting her weight behind the circular shield as the sharp edge struck it with the ear-splitting screech of metal on metal. Miló, now in its xiphos form, shot out from around its companion, and Ruby vanished in a cloud of petals as she backtracked.

It was supposed to be practice for her to improve her Semblance control and Pyrrha knew as much after being briefed by Shirou as to the purpose of their little training session. The spartan was only too obviously holding back in their spar, while giving Ruby as many opportunities as possible to utilise her movement enhancement ability.

Opportunities that Ruby did not hesitate to make use of, with next to no success. Time and again, the reaper vanished in a gust of red wind, heading straight towards the champion. Time and again, her attacks were rebuffed with ease. She was trying, she really was. But no matter how many times she attempted to change her course, the moment her Semblance activated, she made a beeline for Pyrrha.

The xiphos shifted into a rifle, which Pyrrha placed against her shoulder, firing off several rounds. Ruby slammed one foot into the ground and quickly turned to avoid the bullets. The very next instant, a bronze shield abruptly slammed into her face, knocking her down in a dazed heap.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Bright, emerald green eyes stared down at her in concern, and Ruby cracked a feeble smile as she blinked her own eyes to get rid of the blurry bubbles at the corner of her vision.

"Yeah, I'm fine! No worries."

"Do you want to take a break?"

She shook her head before pushing herself up. "Let's continue. I need this."

"If you say so. Don't ignore your Aura level. If it falls too low, it's better to stop. No matter how important this is, it's not worth getting injured over."

Ruby swiped her arm across her forehead, blinking the sweat from her eyes before giving Pyrrha a smile and a nod. Crescent Rose was raised once again, and Ruby shot across the wide stage with a loud battle cry. Sparks flew when the razor-sharp edge of the scythe struck the smooth surface of the shield and despite the increasingly painful jolts that shot through her arm with every subsequent swing, Ruby continued to press her attack.

Pyrrha had slowed her attack, shifting into a more defensive position. She was slower than Ruby, but had a wealth of experience that the younger girl did not possess, and that was enough to enable her to spot and deflect each and every one of Ruby's attacks, whether with her shield or weapon.

Her chest was tight, as the reaper fought for breath. Her offensive was not sustainable; the intensity and speed were rapidly wearing away at her stamina, straining the muscles and putting pressure on her internal organs. A quick check confirmed her worries, for her Aura was also rapidly falling due to the near continuous use of her Semblance.

' _It's not working.'_ The disappointing thought filtered through the haze in her mind. Shirou's suggestion had seemed like a pretty good and interesting idea at the time, and she had attempted to put it into practice. But no matter what she tried, she was always too distracted in combat to form any cohesive thought, not to say an image. To begin with, Shirou did say that there was no way of knowing if the method would actually yield results, so she knew that she should not be overtly depressed about it. But Ruby wanted to believe that it could work. Maybe it was Ruby herself that was the problem.

Pyrrha's form was mostly obscured behind Akoúo̱, the circular shield being held at arm's length to restrict vision of her person. Not at all considering the very possible presence of a counter, Ruby once more triggered her Semblance, the world around her merging into a blur as she shot towards her opponent.

Time appeared to slow, as Akoúo̱ shifted slightly to the left and the broad blade of Pyrrha's xiphos made its appearance. It had been timed perfectly. Ruby could not stop fast enough to avoid the attack and with how low her Aura was, the blow would bring her into the red and spell the end of the training session.

It was frustrating, and she did not like it one bit. Ruby wanted to improve, to get strong enough to stand beside the likes of her sister, Pyrrha, and maybe even Shirou someday.

' _No! It can't end like this!'_ Ruby panicked. _'Think, think, think! There must be something I can do!'_

With the adrenaline rushing through her veins, time appeared to slow. She had a fraction of a second to react. Out of the corners of her eyes, Ruby spotted something small and red dancing in the wind generated by her movements.

Her mind blanked out.

"Eh?!" A startled voice reached her ears.

Ruby blinked, remembering what she was supposed to be doing and where she was. A question idly popped up. Why had she not felt the sharp piercing feeling of the short blade? Instead, she was bearing down on a visibly shocked spartan, Crescent Rose aimed at her unprotected back.

That was weird. When had she gotten behind Pyrrha?

0-0-0

"I'm surprised Jauney Boy's still standing." Yang's offhand remark brought Shirou's attention back to the final pair who were still in the midst of heated sparring, having gotten lost in thought midway through. "Even if Weissy isn't allowed to use her Semblance in this fight, she isn't holding back, so I kinda expected him to get thrashed sooner than this."

A quick glance at the pair gave Shirou his answer. "From the looks of it, Jaune's been fighting defensively the entire time. He probably knows he can't get the upper hand with the difference in skill. It's not a bad strategy. Since he has significantly more Aura, it works out for him so long as he doesn't leave too many particularly glaring holes that Weiss can take advantage of."

"Eh. He won't win either if he pussyfoots around her like that. My partner has barely taken any damage and they've been there for almost fifteen minutes. Her Aura's still in the green."

Just as she said, Weiss appeared to be untouched, deftly weaving her way around Jaune while attempting to prise an opening past the shield that blocked her at almost every move. Once every rare while, the blade of Crocea Mors would shoot out, catching only thin air when the heiress dodged the choreographed action with almost contemptuous ease.

At the rate it was going, the match was almost certainly fated to end in a stalemate, with Weiss' attacks, those that got past the blond's defence at least, barely doing anything to Jaune's particularly massive Aura reserves while his own feeble attempts at hitting her failing to land on the nimble, snow-haired girl.

"Shirou! I did it!"

A red-and-black missile struck him in the midsection as his partner bodily tackled him with enough force to nearly send both to the ground. Close behind her was an amused Pyrrha, who merely watched on with a smile.

"Wait. Ruby, you did what?" Shirou fumbled, staggeringly slightly while trying not to fall off his feet. "What did you do?"

"I managed to go around Pyrrha with my Semblance! Somehow!"

"Around? And what do you mean 'somehow'?"

"I don't know how I did it." Ruby shrugged, seemingly not at all fazed by the fact. "I don't remember anything, but it happened! Pyrrha saw it. Tell him, tell him."

The champion nodded. "She's right. Ruby activated her Semblance but before I could hit her with Miló, she circled around me. I didn't even have enough time to react. It was impressively fast."

Yang squealed and pulled Ruby into a hug, while Shirou stared on appraisingly. "That's good news. In that case, we should have someone to spar with Ruby on a more constant basis. At least until you're able to consciously perform that move," he concluded. "Good work, Ruby."

The girl smiled happily at the praise before remembering that she was still, literally, in Yang's clutches and flailed about with an indignant hiss.

Pyrrha sidled up to Shirou, keeping a wide berth from the sisters. "Did you expect this to happen?" She asked with genuine curiosity, only for him to shake his head with a low chuckle.

"No. I merely wanted to force Ruby to face an opponent she has little experience with. She has already sparred with all three of us on many occasions, so while she may still face trouble against any one of us, it wouldn't be the same. We may be able to make the match a challenging one for Ruby, but there would be nothing out of the ordinary either. It may have been nothing more than an accident this time, but there is no denying that she managed something she had never done before." Shirou inclined his head. "So thank you for your help today."

It was Pyrrha's turn to give her head a light shake, turning to watch her blond partner with a fond smile. "Jaune is getting some good practice too, so I believe that the gratitude is mutual." A slight frown turned her lips upside down a second later. "He's been improving a lot these past few weeks, but recently it seems like he's picked up a bad habit of being on the defensive far too often. Look. Jaune's doing it again. He's had so many opportunities to counter Weiss but he barely makes use of any of them. I thought it was only when he sparred against me but it appears I had been mistaken."

The redhead turned her head to the stands where the remaining pair from her team were egging on their leader. Or at least, Nora was. Ren just sat in silence as he always did, a small green flag waving in his hand. Pyrrha sighed tiredly. "I… I don't know what I did wrong."

"You mean… that isn't on purpose?" Shirou blinked in confusion, pointing at the blond who was still deflecting rapier thrusts with his shield. "I was under the assumption that it was a defensive strategy that you've been advising him to use."

"What?" It was the champion's turn to look confused. "No, I never taught him to do that. I always emphasised a more balanced approach."

Shirou shrugged. "Not to say that a balanced strategy is bad but against an experienced opponent like Weiss, you can't fault him for being more cautious than normal. Any sort of aggression would only create more openings for her to exploit."

"That is certainly true," Pyrrha agreed. "But it still doesn't explain why he isn't attacking when he can."

Shirou turned back to where Jaune and Weiss were locked in combat, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight. Jaune swung his left arm about, catching Myrtenaster before pushing it to the side, angling his shield in a manner that forced the rapier's tip to slide off its surface. The same action was repeated again, and again, and if Weiss' look of frustration was anything to go by, it had likely been used since the very beginning of the training session.

' _On the other hand, if he were trying to piss off Weiss, he's doing a wonderful job."_

The girl in question increased her pace of attack in an attempt to break the knight's stubborn defence. Her lips curled into a smirk when panic broke out on Jaune's face. Sensing an opportunity, she struck out with her rapier. Weiss gasped in pain a moment later, when her rapier struck the shield, not at an angle but straight on its flat surface. Jaune had taken a step forward into her thrust instead of backing away, pushing his shield in direct opposition to her attack.

Her Aura had taken care of any injury the surprise counter might have caused, but that did not stop the very sudden jolt of pain that lanced through her arm along with the reverberations she received when the force of her own attack was turned on her. Weiss looked back up from her slightly trembling hand to see the blond having closed in with his sword arm poised for an overhead strike, his shield held in front and across his body to protect his exposed underarm.

With a shower of sparks, Crocea Mors skidded across the vambrace on her arm that had been raised instinctively to cover her head. The blow was surprisingly heavy, and any weaker person would likely not have been able to weather it fully. Granted, Weiss too nearly failed to prevent the edge of the blade from continuing its path down into her shoulder, barely avoiding what would have taken off a significant amount of her Aura.

There was little time to rest, for the shield came back up to strike her cheek. A last-minute jerk of her head had allowed Weiss to absorb part of the attack, but not in its entirety. She should have seen it coming; an offensive strike with a shield was a common technique used by those who still chose to fight with the old fashion armament, easy to execute while potentially devastating were it to successfully connect with the enemy. Aura would mitigate any permanent damage a blow to the head might cause, but a strong enough hit could still generate enough of a shock to daze and possibly disorientate the victim.

Weiss took a step back, and quickly got out of the range of the incoming slash. She glared at Jaune who for once held a surprised yet slightly confident smile. "You got lucky there, Arc. Don't expect that to work a second time."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Snow Angel."

Shirou sighed at the poorly timed, and worded, comeback while Pyrrha rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. It appeared that Jaune was just downright suicidal after all.

Weiss' eyes took on a far more dangerous glint as she threw herself at Jaune, renewing her assault but with a ferocity that forced him to retreat. Even without using her Semblance, the disparity in experience and skill was beginning to show when the heiress quickly took advantage of the non-deliberate openings that appeared, striking him in the arms and chest with quick succession.

All further attempts at countering were swiftly denied and once, embolden by the durability of her defensive armaments, Weiss even struck aside a diagonal swing with her bracer, stepping into his guard to deliver a series of rapid, consecutive thrusts. She dropped to the floor and, with a sweep of her leg, brought the taller male to the ground. He scrambled about, stopping only when the point of Myrtenaster tickled the underside of his chin.

"Yield," Weiss demanded, glaring down at the stricken Jaune Arc who could only bob his head in acquiescence. She removed her weapon and sheathed it with a huff, stalking away from him without so much as a parting word to her sparring partner. She quickly approached the group that had congregated at one end of the room, passing by a concerned Pyrrha who made a beeline for her partner the moment the spar had ended.

"So, how was it?" Shirou ventured upon the arrival of their fourth and final member.

Weiss snorted. "I'd have wiped the floor with that buffoon in seconds if you didn't set that restriction of not using my Semblance. While he has learnt some new tricks, he…"

"I was referring to the equipment, Weiss," Shirou cut in gently before the girl could launch into her tirade.

"Oh." She flexed her arms, taking a glance at the off-white objects. "They are certainly impressive. I don't have any problems with them, especially since the Atlesian school of rapier fencing I was instructed in have several stances that are meant to be used in conjunction with light armour."

"That's good. In that case, since neither of you have issues with these test pieces, I'll get around to crafting some proper ones. It might take me a couple of weeks at most to complete them, so you'll probably need to use these for the time being." Shirou pulled out his scroll, quickly setting a reminder for himself to do so.

"I have no complains. Even these… what did you call them? Ah, yes, this Reinforced gear is certainly nothing to sniff at."

"What she said," Yang added cheerfully. "I may not like it very much but even I have to admit that they're effective. Anyway, how did your fight go, Weiss? Didn't catch the early parts of it. And I don't mean your very obvious dislike of Vomit Boy."

Weiss grimaced, unable to keep the sour expression off her features. "I guess he's been improving. I admit that it took some effort on my part just to get past that annoying defence of his. He's still nowhere near the leve of most of us in the first year but at least he doesn't actually trip over his own feet anymore. Seriously, how did someone like that make it in here, I'll never know."

"Weissy, focus. Your personal feelings are showing."

"What do you want me to say?" Weiss demanded.

Yang shrugged. "What about how you nearly got smacked in the face back there? Don't know if Jauney planned it, but getting you annoyed before exploiting that opening looked like a pretty smart move. If he had been a little quicker and followed it up with another few hits, I think things would have been pretty different, Weiss-cream."

The blonde's partner appeared affronted, but still took the time to ponder the possibility. Shirou noted with some amusement that if the deepening scowl was any indication, then she had likely come to the same conclusion as Yang.

"Hey guys." Jaune waved cheerily, approaching with the rest of his team in tow.

"Hi, Jaune!" Ruby ran over with a smile. "Did you like the practice session?"

He smiled and ran a hand through his golden locks. "Yeah, it was great. Doing something different for a change is always a good thing." He chuckled, if somewhat self-deprecatingly. "Didn't do as well as I wanted though."

"Don't worry, Jaune. You're getting a lot better already." Ruby patted him on the shoulder, and he flashed her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Ruby." Jaune's eyes widened, before he turned to Shirou. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Their new armour, did you make them?"

Shirou waved his hand. "No, those were just some store-bought pieces that I altered slightly. But I will be crafting some in the coming days. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could take a look at mine for a bit," Jaune stammered. "I mean, my sword and armour are rather old, and I can't really afford to buy new ones right now." He threw his arms about in a mild panic when both Yang and Weiss stared at him in suspicion. "Don't get me wrong! I'm not asking Shirou to make me something for free. I know I can't afford it, but I'm also not trying to beg for a freebie. Just maybe… could you take a look at mine? And maybe see if there's anything that can be fixed? Please? I think I got enough to pay for that at least."

Shirou smiled at the nervous boy, alleviating some of his worries. "That's not a problem. I can do some basic tuning of your shield and plate armour. Same for Pyrrha, if you'd like." He glanced at the girl who returned the smile with one of her own. "And don't worry about paying. Unlike forging something from scratch, it's not something difficult, nor would it take up much time."

Shirou then took a few seconds to look at the dirty white metal plates that Jaune called armour. The various scratches and tell-tale signs where the metal had been hammered back into shape were sure signs of its seasoned use. "Then again, I would recommend getting new armour as soon as you can. I can touch them up but from what I see, it would definitely be better if you got a new set. The one you're currently wearing probably won't last more than a year or so if you continue to use it in intensive sparring or even live combat. I'm sure I can find materials that are durable and cheap enough. And if money is an issue, then I could always just give it to you."

"What?! No!" Jaune protested instantly. "I can't just take it for free like that. That wouldn't be fair."

"It's not a big deal. Lien is something that can be earned back again. Besides, friends don't drive each other into financial destitution," Shirou joked. It really wasn't something that important. At least to Shirou, the decision was an easy one to make. Yet his words did little to assuage Jaune for if anything, he simply appeared even more troubled.

"Yeah, I don't know about that, Handsome. _Some people_ certainly might do that," Yang remarked, all the while grinning in Weiss' direction.

"Excuse me?!"

Shirou ignored the two, turning to Jaune. "Look. It really isn't going to cost me a lot, and seeing that you need it, just let me help you this once. I can do a simple touch up of your current set before I craft a new one. Basically, it's the same thing that I did for Yang and Weiss. So don't worry about it."

"Then let me pay for him." Pyrrha replied before her partner could, stepping up to stand beside her leader while placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. Her tone of voice was unyielding and brooked no argument as she looked him in the eye. "Jaune was right to say that it won't be fair to you if you receive no compensation for your work, Shirou. I really appreciate you wanting to help, so let's just do it this way. I'll pay for whatever the cost may be. Like this, any debt that Jaune owes will instead be to me. I believe this is the most equitable way to resolve this problem."

Shirou looked at Jaune, then at Pyrrha, before finally going back to the blond knight. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I can see that you won't take no for an answer so I won't push the matter further. But it'll take me a while. I need to finish the ones I promised Yang and Weiss I'd make for them before I can start on anything else."

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Shirou. And you don't have to worry. We won't let _you_ go into financial destitution either," Pyrrha replied, getting a chuckle from the rest of their little group.

0-0-0

It was the same routine as always. Tracing and Reinforcement followed by several rounds of sword drills. The repetition never did get to him, however many times he repeated it. This time though, things were slightly different thanks to the presence of another.

"No. Don't ever try to counter with a backswing like that. At that angle, you're more likely to injure your wrist." Shirou continued with his instruction. Before him, Jaune was nodding his head, adjusting his stance, shifting his sword arm out of its unnatural position into an overhead one. Shirou shook his head again. "If your enemy is faster than you, try not to go for a slower attack like that, even if it is more powerful. You likely won't be given the chance to finish it. Try a lunge instead. It's faster, and more importantly, harder to stop."

Jaune had asked if Shirou had any suggestions regarding his spar with Weiss after absorbing all the knowledge his partner had to offer. One thing led to another, and Shirou found himself agreeing to give his blond friend a walkthrough of the various things he could have done differently.

Jaune blinked in confusion. "Lunge?"

Shirou took up Kanshou and widened his pace by stepping forward with his right foot. Bending slightly at the knees and leaning forward, he raised his right hand until it was parallel to the ground, the elbow straightened and the tip of the blade pointing forward with a slight upwards angle. "Like this. It is a quick action, and with practice, you should be able to perform it by reflex. It's not the most optimal choice, but considering your current limitations, it's probably one of the best ones available to you. Try it a few times. Get used to the movements."

Jaune brightened, immediately moving to replicate Shirou's actions. "Got it!"

"Don't take too wide a stride. You'll easily lose balance that way. Shift your right foot in half a pace. Also, note that the grip I used was different when I performed the lunge."

"Grip?"

Jaune watched on as Shirou angled his hand to give the blond a better view of his fingers. "This is the standard grip you normally use. It's also called the hammer grip. It's better for cuts, but bad for your hand if you thrust while holding a sword with it, because it forces your wrist into a bad angle."

Shirou then shifted his fingers, allowing the sword to be held diagonally in the palm of his hand with the index finger appearing to be slackened slightly. "This is the handshake grip. It allows for thrusting while keeping the movement of the blade more in line with the rest of your arm."

"Yeah, this definitely feels more comfortable." The knight nodded in satisfaction after copying the hand position and repeating the forward movement with his weapon arm. "What other situation would call for a lunge instead of countering in another way?"

"If your opponent were to swing at you, you can parry his weapon with your shield, then use the momentum to step forward and stab with your sword. Alternatively, remember that overhead swing you tried? If you see someone doing that, then his chest is likely left open unless he has a shield in his offhand. A lunge is ideal in that situation since you can almost certainly strike him before he can do the same to you," Shirou explained. "You would want to target either the chest or the underarm. If you think you can get away with a clean hit, then go for the body. Taking out his weapon arm is better if you can't end it there and then, and the underside of the arm generally doesn't have as much physical conditioning to blows." Shirou then pointed to the upper ribs and armpit.

"Wait, I remember Pyrrha saying something about attacks like these being used more commonly with spears or rapiers. Something like what Weiss uses."

Shirou agreed. "That's right. Rapiers are normally stabbing weapons, not cutting ones. The overall form of a rapier gives it significantly less mass towards the tip than a longsword or even an arming sword like your Crocea Mors, and since most rapiers taper directly to a tip, and in the case of Weiss' one having a diamond cross section, that makes them less suitable for cutting or slashing attacks. But lunges and stabs are not exclusive to rapiers. While your sword is different in form compared to a rapier, it still has a decently sharp tip, so you can perform stabbing motions if needed. Different weapons are suited for different styles of combat. Yours is primarily a sword meant for cutting, but that isn't necessarily the only thing you can use it for."

Jaune continued nodding, scribbling into a little notebook he pulled out of a pocket. He flicked it shut and kept it a moment after. "Thanks for all your help. I really don't know how to repay you for this."

Shirou just laughed. "Like I said. It's no big deal. I'm more than happy to help."

"Yeah but thanks again. And, well. There was one other thing I was wondering if I could get your help with." Jaune shuffled, looking a tad more nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure."

The blond cleared his throat and hesitated. Seeing Shirou waiting patiently, he blurted out. "Please! I need your advice on how to ask Weiss to the Dance!"

Silence reigned in the clearing as Shirou's mind slowly processed the very sudden and very unexpected request. Jaune stared at him expectantly, looking like he was going to run off out of sheer embarrassment. Why Jaune felt that he was the best person to ask was something that eluded Shirou. So, he gave the only logical reply any person in his situation would give.

"Huh?"

0-0-0

 **Extra Scene: A Crow walks into a bar…**

The Crimson Amberjack. A modern, restaurant-cum-bar that sat in between older, more traditional watering holes on the eastern side of the city. Qrow glanced up at the sign of a large fish with the establishment's name emblazoned in large letters across its body. Eye-catching and classy all at once. It was here that Qrow was told go, so without so much as a word, he pushed open the grey-tinted glass door and sauntered in.

The young man at the front desk smiled and gestured to the counter near the back when Qrow pantomimed the act of knocking back a glass, the universal sign that the customer was there to get smashed. Several heads followed him as he made for an empty seat at the extreme end of the counter. He ignored them; Qrow had gotten used to looks from civilians unused to the presence of a professional Huntsman during his many trips out to far-flung towns and settlements. Settling into the highbacked chair, he waved and waited for the bartender to approach.

"Give me a Black Lotus." He got a raised eyebrow but the man quickly went about mixing the drink before sliding it over to him and going off to tend to the next order.

Despite what it looked like, Qrow was not there for entertainment. Before heading off to answer the emergency call the previous night, he had been paying a call to one of his many contacts in the city. Contacts who were all very well versed with the ins and outs of Vale. If some new and aspiring criminal decided to set up shop, then it was more than likely that one of them knew something about it.

Qrow knew that Ozpin and especially Ol' Jimmy did not entirely approve of such methods. But both individuals had also seen the results he had brought in on previous occasions. One does not try to fix something if it already works, and so they left him to his devices after a while.

The Queen and her lackeys were the priority, yet Qrow was none to wiser to who they were or what they were planning with Vale. Information on fresh faces did not fit what he knew about them. Appearances were wrong, and the kind of actions being taken were too unrelated for him to make any logical connections. It did not help at all considering that since Torchwick was removed from the game less than twenty-four hours before, a large portion of Vale's underworld was abuzz with rather chaotic chatter that interfered with the regular flow of information.

Concluding that he would gain nothing more on that end, he turned to what he hoped would be a more rewarding venture, namely information on the White Fang. Ozpin might suspect that they were controlled by their enemies, but Qrow personally was of the belief that the destruction they brought were merely being exploited as a smokescreen of sorts for their own actions. There was nothing of worth to be gained by being too closely affiliated with the violent terrorist organisation that could just as easily turn on them as they did working with them.

So there he was, sitting in a posh little place with a tall flute of jet-black liquor, waiting for someone who supposedly knew something about the White Fang. Qrow grimaced. It had taken lots of arm twisting, begging and, eventually, a rather hefty sum of Lien to get this meeting arranged at short notice. He had gotten nothing on who he was supposed to meet or what they looked like. All he knew was that he had to turn up at that bar, order a specific drink, and wait for his point of contact to appear before saying the code phrase he had been given. He would know if it were them if they ordered a Scarlet Fever, whatever the hell that was supposed to be. The drinks at the establishment were too freaking fancy. Qrow preferred his straight from the bottle, unmixed and undiluted.

"This really better not be a waste of time," he muttered under his breath. His fingers drummed impatiently on the lacquered wood, eyes roving about in hopes to catch sight of the person he was supposed to meet. Being the one who was requesting the meet, he had not been in a position to choose a more convenient time or location. But then again, business was business. If the information checked out, then what he had to endure was a very small price to pay. The best part – he could probably even get Ozpin to foot the bill, which would naturally include a lot of drinks he was planning to get on his own.

Minutes passed, and no one that seemed to fit the profile ever appeared. He tentatively tasted the black ichor and had to resist spitting it back out in disgust. Whoever drank that stuff had to have more than a few screws loose. Soon, his idle red eyes locked onto a young woman who was making her way through the tables.

' _Nice ass. Really nice ass,'_ Qrow thought appreciatively. Faded jeans hugged her legs and rear, hiding skin but concealing none of the slender limbs and shapely form. His eyes slowly went higher, savouring the sight for as long as he could. A similarly used leather jacket covered a white halter top with the ends of a knotted black neck scarf poking out over the left collar. A chuckle died in his throat when he saw the youthful face of the lady, easily putting her at half his age or younger even. Heck, she looked young enough to be his daughter if he ever had kids. _'Okay, no. That one's off limits. Whelp. Better luck next time.'_

He was an incorrigible drunk and an occasional flirt, but even he had standards… low as they were.

Qrow turned away, eyes back on the front desk where all new entrants invariably had to walk past. Where and when was his contact going to appear?

"A Scarlet Fever, please."

Qrow nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Gathering his wits, he angled his head until he could just make out the person now occupying the seat next to him. Surprises had not ended that night, for the young lady he had just seen was there, playing with the napkin while her amber eyes remained affixed to the large screen behind the bar that was currently playing the local sports channel.

' _You gotta be kidding me. This can't be the person I'm supposed to be meeting. She's too damn young! It's just a coincidence, right? This drink is a regular on their menu, so this doesn't really mean anything… right?'_

Qrow forced himself to calm down and observe the lady that was potentially his point of contact. There wasn't much he could tell; her body language gave away little. The jacket prevented him from easily discerning her build, but the manner in which she walked and carried herself betrayed a history of training, perhaps even in one of the Huntsmen Academies. No visible scars from what little skin was shown, and he had not managed to see if there were the usual tell-tale callouses on her hands that could hint at the kind of physical work she did, if any. Black hair was tied up in a ponytail that stuck through the back of a cap perched on her head. Again, a very normal choice of fashion among the younger generations.

When the short tumbler containing the blood-red drink had been given to the young lady, Qrow made his move, taking a quick intake of air. What was the worst that could happen? All he would get in response would be a confused look if it was the wrong person. "Well," he said in a jovial tone as though making small talk. "I don't suppose you know a good place to catch raptors outside of Vacuo, do you?"

For several seconds, the young lady did not even offer a reply, did not so much as budge in her seat. By all appearances, it was as though she had not even heard him speak. Then, with a long sigh, she put the napkin down and turned her head to Qrow with narrowed eyes. Apparently, she was satisfied with what she saw, as she relaxed ever so slightly.

"Let's talk."

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Never thought I'd get here. Chapter 20, and almost exactly a year since I posted the first chapter. Time really flies, huh.

Looking back, it really was a lot of fun writing Heroes, Dreams, and Destiny (I still laugh to myself when I remember adding an oxford comma to the title back right after chapter 1 – mind you, I did find that doing so was more consistent seeing as I use it regularly in chapters themselves). I admit, I wasn't particularly good at writing back then (and still am not; improvement is a long and slow process after all), and I still feel bad whenever I go back to re-read the earlier few chapters. Updating them is something high on my to-do list, but time really isn't something I have, sadly. I really want to thank all those who had read this from the time I posted the first chapter and are still here and giving me constructive feedback all this while.

That being said, subsequent releases following this chapter are going to be quite a bit slower, as I have to deal with my final semester plus job hunting. Just a head's up seeing as how my schedule is attempting to strangle me to death.

The revelations in Season 5 gave me a lot to think about. Some things are going to clash with what I had planned, and I may or may not have to go straight into non-canon territory once this story finishes covering Season 2 material… But then again, one thing I really wanted to do when I first conceived the idea for this story is to write a Shirou vs the Grimm dragon, so regardless of what I do, that will still probably come to pass. If for whatever case it doesn't because I go really off-canon, I'll probably write it as a special omake.

Season 5 had a lot of ups and downs, but at the end of it all I was somewhat disappointed by it, not going to lie. While plot reveals were definitely interesting and certainly gave a lot more for me to play around with, the execution of several key scenes left much to be desired (What the heck Adam?). But like all things, experience is the key to improvement, and I await the next Season to see what they will give us.

On one last note, I'm not being very subtle about our still unnamed fellow, am I? I suppose it was already pretty obvious from the first appearance who it is, but for the sake of prose, the character will remain unnamed until revealed by someone who knows them.

Thank you again for reading.

0-0-0

 **Another little discourse on weapons and armour**

This is something I kind of forgot to mention previously, but the one thing I really find curious about RWBY is the fact that almost everyone has a weapon which has at least one bladed form, yet almost no one wears armour that protects against such types of weapons.

The really interesting thing about the evolution of arms and armour that I've learnt is that one always changes in response to the other. Either new armour come out to counter weapons of that age, or weapons themselves change to exploit weaknesses of armour. This process is ever present, even for modern weaponry. Chainmail (especially riveted mail) once made it near impossible for the wearer to be cut or slashed through it, and in turn swords of that age evolved to have tips that taper smoothly to a narrower point, so that they can stab through and tear open the rings of the chainmail. When cutting and stabbing weapons diminished in utility due to full plate steel armour in the middle and Renaissance periods, people shifted to war hammers and maces that can deliver blunt impact force through the armour. And when cannons and early rifles became common on the frontlines in the 1700s, full body metal armour was discarded since pretty much nothing in that age could stop cannon fire. In more recent decades however, armour has made its way back into use now that technology is now good enough to stop bullets by means of ballistic protection.

So when you see one type of weapon in a certain age, the corresponding armour to counter those weapons should logically exist side-by-side so long as the technology of the time allows for it (most cases it should if looking back at history).

With the kind of technology Remnant has, if applied to not only their weapon but also for armour, I'm pretty sure that they can make some pretty amazing things. Strong, yet extremely lightweight armour is certainly not an impossibility given the tech that is present in weapons. Just look at Crescent Rose as a simple example. With how many moving parts it has, the fact that the scythe blade or handle shaft doesn't break mid-battle is a sign of advanced production methods, superior materials, or most likely both.

What should be happening in-universe, is not armour or Aura competing to remove the other from use. Instead, and indeed like all types of protection, society would adapt to use them in tandem. Armour evolving to be used in ways that can prolong Aura use, and maybe even augment it if the technology exists. Aura control being taught in a manner that allows users to coat simple armour in it, possibly even strengthening the material's durability. So much potential that can be explored in this setting.

Think of it. We could have a sword that launches explosive pommels.

Hey did you know that explosive pommels are actually fruits?

Because that would be a pommel-grenade.

… I'll see myself out now.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"What?" Shirou repeated. "Could you repeat that?"

Jaune stammered as he said elaborated. "I want to ask Weiss to the Beacon Dance. You know, the one that's happening next week. There's not a lot of time left and I don't really know what to do. Please, I need help."

"And so you want my help. But why me? Wouldn't it have been better if you talked to someone else who might be a better option? Like Pyrrha or Ren?"

"I mean, you're on her team, so I guessed that you probably know Weiss better than I do. Yang probably knows her best, being her partner and all, but I don't think she'll give me the time of day, if you know what I mean," Jaune replied. His eyes darted away, shoulders slackening a little. "Never mind. Maybe you're right. I should probably find someone else."

Shirou shook his head while pointing to the ground. "Sit."

"Huh?" Jaune blinked, rooted to the spot in his confusion.

"Sit. Let's talk." Shirou took the lead, squatting down before letting his feet collapse under him and shifting into a more comfortable position. "I didn't say I wouldn't try to help. I can't guarantee that I _can_ help, but we won't know unless we talk it out and see what comes."

"O-oh. Alright."

Seeing that Jaune himself had settled down, Shirou began. "You say that you need my advice. I understand that much. Where's the problem exactly?"

"I want to ask Weiss to the Dance, but I don't know what will work. As in, what will convince her to say yes."

Shirou mulled over it for a moment. "What did you already have in mind?"

"I was thinking of going all out, you know? I got a guitar and…" Jaune only got that far before Shirou interrupted.

"A guitar?" Shirou asked sceptically.

"Yeah! I was going to sing something nice and maybe she'll agree this time. I even thought of some of the lyrics. It goes something like this. 'Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me…'"

' _Is it bad that I think this is already a lost cause?'_ Shirou had to physically stop himself from shuddering at the offkey tune the blond was belching out. _'Weiss would kill him at the very first syllable. And this time, I not so sure that the killing will be purely metaphorical.'_

"Jaune, I'm not going to lie, but that's not going to work. No offense, but you could drive people mad with that tune."

The blond at least had the decency of looking embarrassed at the admittedly horrible singing. "Yeah, that's what I figured too. So, do you think you can help me?" He asked hopefully.

"Honestly, if you were asking for advice on combat, I wouldn't have a problem giving you a solution," Shirou replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but this isn't really the kind of thing I have enough experience with."

Jaune lowered his head. "O-oh. I see."

Before the knight could make to stand and leave, Shirou stopped him. "Let's go over this. You like Weiss, right?"

"Eh? Yeah, I guess I do?"

"You mean you're not sure?"

"It's a… I mean, yes, I like Weiss." There was a hint of red on his cheeks at the confession.

"What exactly about her do you like?"

The blond gazed into the distance. "Well, when I first saw her during initiation, I just thought 'wow'. She was probably the prettiest girl in that room at the time. And the way she carried herself with that confidence and grace. Then when we got flung into the forest and we had to run from that Deathstalker and the big Nevermore, I saw how she elegant she fought with her rapier and Dust. Oh, and did you know that her singing is amazing? I checked out a few videos of some of her concerts in the past. So… yeah."

Jaune trailed off. "Weiss is, well, literally amazing in every way I know. Why do you ask that though?"

"Because it just seems to me that it's not very apparent in your actions."

Jaune stared at him for several uninterrupted seconds. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that despite Weiss making it very clear that she's not interested, you've apparently not caught on. I get that Weiss is talented in many areas, and you like her for that. But considering the lack of interest on her part, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought that you were trying to make Weiss dislike you instead with how you've been pushing."

"If I try hard enough…"

"And it doesn't work." Shirou answered bluntly. He did not miss how Jaune flinched as though physically struck. "I know you've got no real ill intentions. And personally, I'm not actually against you trying to go out with Weiss. But you need to know when to stop and rethink what you're doing."

"I-It would work eventually, right?" Jaune tried to make a comeback. "My dad said so. That all a girl ever looks for is a guy with enough confidence."

' _That might be true but…'_

"… But it won't matter if it's not genuine." Shirou completed, the last part being verbalised for Jaune's benefit. "You speak of confidence, but the truth is that you don't actually feel all that confident, isn't it? Trying to catch a girl's attention isn't something you're used to doing. And because of that, it shows in the way you act. It just looks like you're putting on a front. It lacks anything substantial behind it."

Shirou sighed, scratching his head. "We've been here in Beacon for several months now, nearly a semester and a half. In that time, have you learnt anything new about Weiss?"

"I…"

"What about her family? And I don't mean the fact that they own the biggest Dust mining and processing company in Remnant," Shirou continued, cutting Jaune off yet again as the blond started to stammer an answer. "Do you know if she has any siblings or what they are currently doing? What about the things Weiss likes? Her favourite food, the music she listens to, what she likes to do during her free time. Anything?"

Shirou watched Jaune's mouth open and close several times, his expression cycling through confusion, distress, and several other emotions. Shirou felt somewhat bad for being so blunt with his friend. But it was reaching the point where someone needed to have him face reality, forcefully if needed. Weiss' patience had been running thin as of late, and one thing that Shirou feared was that if Jaune carried on with as little forethought as before, relations between the two ran the risk of being permanently damaged. It was probably best that he faced the music now, rather than to find himself in an even worse situation later on.

"I…" Jaune finally caved in. "I don't know."

"I understand if you didn't see or understand the signs, and for that I don't blame you. But if after all this time, you haven't actually attempted to get to know her even for such simple things, can you really say that you have been genuine in wanting to create a proper relationship with Weiss?"

The blond knight looked to the ground. He shook his head in defeat. "No, I suppose I don't."

It was obvious that Jaune meant well, even if more than a little misguided. It was a matter born from a simple crush on a girl, and nothing more. But then again, the road to hell had also been paved with good intentions, and the blond was setting himself up for failure if no one bothered to get him to see the light.

"Look, Jaune, I'm not trying to demoralise you. But you really need to see how difficult what you're asking me is, and I can't help you if you don't at least try to resolve this problem."

"Difficult?" Jaune laughed softly. "Don't you mean impossible?"

"It's not impossible," Shirou replied firmly. This got Jaune's attention, if only slightly. "That being said, what will you do now?"

"Well… I suppose now that I know how badly I messed up, I want to make things better." Jaune rubbed his neck with a sigh after a few moments. "Fixing things… that's still possible, right?"

"It is," Shirou agreed. "But how you go about doing it will be your job. I can't tell you what to do; there would be no meaning to it if you were only following the instructions of another. Decide for yourself what actions you need to take."

Jaune bobbed his head up and down. Seconds later, he looked up. "Do you… Do you think I still have a chance?"

Shirou reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "That is also up to you. I'm not telling you to give up. If it matters that much to you, then give this a little more thought. Take things a little slower and try to think things through. Above all things, consider how Weiss would react to your actions. If you truly care about her, as a friend or otherwise, you need to start actually considering her wellbeing, and having your actions reflect that. Up until now, all you've been doing is thinking of her, and not thinking _for_ her, if that makes sense to you."

Shirou then leaned back, looking up at the fractured moon. "Relationships aren't an easy thing. Take it from someone who has a little bit of experience. Go back one year, and I was probably just as clueless as you are now, if not worse. You can even say that I didn't notice things until they were a little too late."

He was fixed with wide, surprised eyes. "What happened then?" Jaune queried.

Shirou simply offered a shrug. "Life moved on. You learn to live with the consequences of your actions, whatever they are." He glanced over at the now silent teen. "It's not too late for you. You have a chance to change things for the better. Make the most use of it. Go back and think things through, carefully. My only advice is to be patient. You can't expect things to happen overnight. Don't rush, and don't try to be what you're not. And don't do what you've been doing, seriously. It doesn't work. Please, no guitar shenanigans if you know what's good for you."

The two sat there, Jaune in silent contemplation, and Shirou waiting patiently for Jaune to reach his own conclusion. He wouldn't force Jaune to follow his advice. It was not Shirou's place to tell him what to do.

Eventually, the blond began nodding slowly, some of the light returning to his azure orbs. "I think I understand a bit now." He broke into a soft laughter. "I must have looked like an idiot."

"We all make mistakes," Shirou said, though not unkindly. "What's important is that we don't repeat them. Don't linger on the past, because it'll only be a burden. Learn, and move on."

Jaune nodded again, this time with slightly more vigour. "Yeah. I got it. I think… I think I really have a lot to go over." He stood up, dusting his pants before flashing a smile of gratitude.

"No problem. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

The blond waved his hand, even if the action was not exactly brimming with confidence. "I'm good. I think I'll call it a day, like you said. I promise I'll consider everything you told me… and thank you, Shirou. You've been a really big help all this time. I mean, you've been giving me tips on how to use Crocea Mors, and now all this."

"I already told you. It's nothing much on my part."

"Still, I feel like I'm in your debt. And I want to repay that someday."

Shirou looked up with a start, and recognised the admiration and respect for what they were. He chuckled softly. "Well, if you really want to repay me, then keep on working hard like you are doing now. Make yourself strong enough, and I don't mean just combat-wise but also in all these other areas, until you don't need to rely on me for help. And learn to have a bit more confidence in yourself. You've already made far more progress with your techniques than anyone probably expected of you, so if nothing else, at least be proud of that."

Jaune laughed along with him. His tone was a little lighter, his posture now a little straighter. "Yeah, alright. I'll try. Good night, Shirou."

"You are welcome. Good night, Jaune."

Shirou watched as the blond knight disappeared into the darkness, shaking his head as he recounted their conversation.

' _Maybe I had been a little too blunt on Jaune,'_ Shirou thought with a grimace. _'Had I time to think, I could probably have put it in slight better words. I guess I picked up a little too much from Archer after all.'_

"Somehow… I've become a sort of guidance counsellor," he mused. "This really isn't what I expected to be doing when I signed up for this."

"Neither did I, Mr Emiya."

Shirou stiffened when the calm voice rang out across the clearing, before a familiar form in green materialised out of the shadows, cane and coffee cup in hand and a bemused smile gracing his lips.

"Headmaster." Shirou acknowledged the presence of the older man, inclining his head politely. "Good evening."

"Yes, it is certainly a very lovely evening. I have to say, it isn't often that I see students awake at this time of the night. Imagine my surprise when I come across not one but two individuals busy training behind the main school compound well after the stipulated lesson timings, out of the range of the security cameras if I might add."

"I don't need a lot of sleep," Shirou explained with a casual shrug, carefully ignoring Ozpin's little note about the security cameras. Honestly, he had not known about that, but it was probably for the best that he held his tongue on the issue. "I can sustain a regular day's routine on about four hours or so. If I can't sleep anyway, then I might as well put it to good use."

"A respectable course of action. Now that we're both here, how about accompanying this old man for a chat? I must confess that I'm not one to need much sleep either." Ozpin smiled, gesturing back at the main compound.

Shirou stood up silently and walked alongside Ozpin, both taking a deliberately slow pace. He saw nothing wrong with the Headmaster's request, and could detect no deception of any kind from the enigmatic head of Beacon. "I think that has something to do with your caffeine consumption."

"A small price to pay to enjoy one of life's few pleasures still available to me. Tell me, how are you finding the semester so far? None of it is too difficult for you, I assume?"

"Lessons are alright. There doesn't seem to be any topics in particular that I have trouble with at the moment, except maybe History. Other than that, things are normal. Nothing out of the ordinary comes to mind."

The cup was brought to Ozpin's lips before the man in green asked. "Not even your team's recent encounter and capture of Roman Torchwick? Most people will certainly consider it out of the ordinary. Maybe even a badge of honour, considering how you succeeded where even teams of fully fledged Huntsmen had failed."

"I'm not exactly like most people."

"So it would seem."

A lull in the conversation took hold. It was not exactly awkward; the silence came about simply due to a lack of any substantial topics Shirou was able to think of. Somewhat to his relief, the Headmaster very timely rescued him from that dilemma.

"You were training Mr Arc in combat," Ozpin observed. "Sword forms if I was not mistaken."

The young blade smith nodded, internally grateful that the conversation could resume. It would certainly be rather unpleasant if he agreed to speak with the Headmaster and could not make conversation. "He was looking for ways to improve his tactics and overall knowledge of combat."

"And how would you rate his learning capabilities?" Ozpin asked, eyes flashing briefly behind his circular glasses.

' _Is Ozpin fishing for information on Jaune?'_

It certainly would make sense. The Arc had been at the literal bottom of their class with virtually non-existent combat skills at the start of the school year. He might not be able to face the likes of Yang or Pyrrha in combat, but his improvement was certainly the fastest Shirou had ever seen of anyone in Remnant thus far. That his startling growth had caught the eye of the Headmaster was no surprise in that regard.

"I see no problems there. Jaune takes any combat practice very seriously, and he is capable of quickly internalising any suggestions he is given if it is explained simply and clearly, with demonstration. But then you probably already knew that, seeing as you had accepted him into Beacon. I suppose there really isn't much I can tell you that you aren't aware of."

"I don't know what kind of perception you have of me, but I'm not omniscient, Mr Emiya." Ozpin gave a dry laugh before adding. "I simply have a generous number of cameras around the school, although none in the private areas such as your personal rooms. While I did see potential in young Jaune, I did not know exactly what exact shape that would take. All of the students I bring into this school are ones that I had seen potential in, many of which would likely have remained undiscovered had they not pursued the life of a Huntsman. That being said, all I wish for is that each and every one of you students use your journey through Beacon to mould yourselves into your best possible forms. And I am happy to see that with help from both you and his partner, Ms Nikos, Mr Arc is awakening to his own potential far earlier than I had envisioned he would."

"More Pyrrha than me actually," Shirou freely admitted. "She's the one that is teaching Jaune on a regular basis. I only give him advice on the occasions when I run into him during my own personal practice sessions."

"I see. I suppose that is to be expected. With her years of formal training, Ms Nikos is probably familiar enough with the standard techniques and instructional routines to guide her partner, even if she seems to stick to rather mundane and simplistic practices for his training." Ozpin mused between sips from his mug. "But don't discount your own efforts. You are clearly very knowledgeable in the ways of the sword yourself, seeing how you displayed techniques from both one-handed as well as rapier schools just moments earlier. Rather unusual considering your regular choice of weapons."

"If you can only fight with one type of weapon, then you risk being left at a disadvantage if you don't have it with you or are disarmed. It is always better to at least have a basic understanding of other weaponry should the need ever arises for us to use them." Shirou shrugged his shoulders with a wry smile when he noticed the Headmaster listening with interest. "No one ever likes to pay for insurance, but you don't hear anyone complaining when they actually need to cash it in."

Ozpin nodded in approval. "I couldn't agree more." He drummed his fingers on the handle of his cane. "Tell me then, what do you know of…"

A soothing rhythm played on a piano emanated from Ozpin's pocket and the Headmaster shifted slightly, pulling out a black scroll. "Truly, unfortunate timing. Do excuse me for a moment."

The Headmaster placed the device to his ear and fell silent. Several seconds later, his hands tightened around his cane. "Alright. Keep me informed, and report back as soon as you find something." He ended the call and closed the scroll. He turned back to a patiently waiting Shirou with an apologetic smile. "It appears that I will have to cut this pleasant conversation short, as there are matters that require my attention. I apologise."

"There is no need. Even if it was only for a moment, it was by no means unpleasant," Shirou responded amicably.

"Well then, I shall bid you good night, and thank you for keeping this old man company."

Seeing Ozpin retreat in the direction of his office, Shirou did the same, turning to the dorms. The Headmaster's reactions to whatever message he received over his scroll had been interesting to witness. While Shirou did not know the contents of that brief call, it had been serious enough to cause Ozpin's entire body to stiffen up for a full second. He shrugged, dismissing the thought. It was none of his business and, in all likelihood, Ozpin probably had the problem covered. He was the Headmaster, with all the resources such a position conferred.

Slipping back into his room, Shirou took caution not to wake his team while he quickly washed up. Minutes later, he too was lost to the world of wakefulness.

0-0-0

"Hey, man. Thanks again for agreeing to this," Mercury Black said conversationally, his tone light as he hopped from foot to foot, fists raised and body poised for battle.

It had been several days since he had been issued the challenge, and the two had hashed out the arrangements with Professor Goodwitch, who had readily agreed to oversee the duel.

"No problem." Shirou readied Kanshou and Bakuya, warily watching the enthused teen who looked like he could not wait another second for the match to start. Aster had been temporarily returned to Ruby, who had wanted to make a few adjustments to the internal mechanism to further reduce the transition time between its forms. At the present, the pair of swords were on the table in his dorm, disassembled into their component parts.

He glanced up at the stands, which was unusually packed with more students than normal for the combat class. As his eyes surveyed the crowd, some even standing on the stairs and along the wall behind the seating, he noticed several familiar faces from the more senior years, including Team CFVY among others. Seriously, it was just another duel; there was an average of one duel almost every other day in Beacon, making it a rather common occurrence. That kind of a thing shouldn't invoke interest of this magnitude among the student body.

' _Or maybe it's just because a student from another Academy officially challenged someone from Beacon. Considering that all visiting students are representatives of their own Academies, that an exchange student singled out one from here could likely be taken as a sign that the individual was seen as an equal, meaning he or she had the possibility to be one of the few to be chosen to represent Beacon.'_

He turned back to his opponent, studying the silver-haired male. Mercury carried no visible weapons and, by his stance, appeared to be an unarmed fighter. The vambraces and rerebraces he wore on his arms were ordinary pieces of equipment; Shirou had no problems reading them and, from the information he received in his Reality Marble, he could see no special features to them. If Mercury had any weapons on him, they were not of a type that he could identify from pure visual observation. The attachments that linked to his pair of black boots and circled his ankles did catch Shirou's attention however, even if he could not extract any information from them.

"You've been busy," Shirou noted, getting his opponent's attention. "I heard from Pyrrha's team that you issued a challenge to her as well as a few other students."

Mercury simply grinned. "Hey, there are a bunch of good fighters here, and there's no guarantee I'll get to fight most of you guys in the tournament. Can't let this opportunity pass me by now, can I?" His answer elicited no more than a shrug from the redhead.

"I suppose that's fair."

Professor Goodwitch stepped in front of the two fighters, and the hall went silent. "This friendly match between Mercury Black of Haven and Emiya Shirou of Beacon Academy has been brought to the attention of our staff, which has decided to sanction it as the first of what we hope will be many more inter-Academy duels between our students. Before we start, I would like to remind both participants as well as the audience that duels should be conducted with respect for your opponent and an appropriate level of sportsmanship befitting your station. I do not care if you have personal conflicts among yourselves. If you step on this stage, you will leave any such sentiments behind."

Turning, she glanced at both Shirou and Mercury for a second. "Are both participants ready?"

Shirou's fingers tightened around the grips of the married blades.

"Begin!"

Mercury leaped – literally – the second the call was given.

Left. Right. Left. Three consecutive kicks lashed out even as he sailed through the air. Shirou backpedalled out of reach. The moment the silver-haired male landed, a blast resounded, and he executed a forward flip with the force generated from the impact with the ground, his right leg straightened and heel bearing down on Shirou's head.

A single swipe of his white falchion was sufficient to divert the incoming axe kick with how heavily telegraphed the attack had been. Mercury twisted in the air and landed back on both feet, a confident smirk breaking his previous calm demeanour. The moment lasted less than a second, as the exchange student moved in for yet another attack, spinning around for yet another kick to Shirou's head, this time one aimed at its side.

He bent at the knees, leaning forward even as the roundhouse kick soared above him. A quick jab brought the point of Bakuya on a direct path to Mercury's ribs, but the acrobatic teen twisted along with the kick and knocked the blade aside with his other leg. He continued to spin with the momentum, launching yet another powerful sweeping strike that struck against the flat of Shirou's weapon in a shower of sparks.

' _Kickboxing?'_ Shirou observed, cross referencing what he saw with information he already had. _'His combat style almost exclusively comprises of techniques that utilise his legs, and those things he has on his boots must be to provide additional force behind his attacks and as a method of propulsion. Interesting. So that's what those are for. Also, while he does use his hands, they seem to be only for basic grappling. A strange specialisation, if rather limited in variability of techniques.'_

As weapons, Mercury's boots were nothing special, and his time in Remnant alone was sufficient for Shirou to draw an accurate conclusion of the other teen's weapon. If not, then being in the near constant company of one Ruby Rose certainly helped.

Gun mechanisms installed into a pair of regular boots, with no other particular functionality from what he had seen in the scant minutes the fight had gone on for. He could glean nothing of value from them. Perhaps if he could make contact with the mechanisms, he might learn more of its internal functionality.

Had there been a blade attached to them, however, much like how Ruby's Crescent Rose was half bladed implement and half gun, there would have been no issue since then it would qualify – at least in part – as a sword. Firearms without a bladed component still required him to be in prolonged physical contact to learn even just an understanding of their functionality, much like he had done with the Atlesian Paladin on that very eventful evening in Vale with a comprehensive and rather liberal use of Structural Analysis. As it was, a simple gun attachment for a pair of boots were just too far removed from his element of 'Sword' for him to learn everything from sight, much less include it into the Unlimited Blade Works.

While it was disappointing, no information was still information in itself. Being unable to read the weaponised footwear meant that they did not have a bladed function hidden somewhere within them. One less potential problem that he would have to factor in when anticipating attacks from his opponent. A small consolation.

Shirou swiped at Mercury's legs. The lanky teen did a backflip, but the moment his palms touched the ground, he spun about while maintaining the handstand, his left heel knocking away the white falchion before the right followed immediately after and deflecting its black counterpart. Making a full revolution, his left leg struck Shirou on the upper arm before he flipped upright, stamping onto the stage with both feet. With speed that surprised even Shirou, Mercury followed up with a spinning kick to the stomach, the force of the blow enough to stagger the redhead several paces.

Up in the seats, Yang whistled and muttered. "Damn he's good."

Beside her, Weiss nodded in agreement, while Ruby shouted out support for her partner, silver eyes aglow with excitement.

"It's to be expected from someone who was elected as a representative for the tournament," the snow-haired girl noted before smiling to herself. "But you of all people should know that something of that level won't be enough to beat Shirou."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right. No way is Handsome going to lose against Twinkle Toes over there."

A distance away, Cinder frowned, having caught the conversation from where she was seated.

Back on the stage, Shirou twisted and ducked to avoid the rapid flurry of kicks. The speed at which Mercury attacked was not the fastest he had experienced, but it was by far the most consistent in its unyielding ferocity. It was this combination of speed and force that made the fight particularly difficult even when compared to others like Yang, who had the strength but not the speed, or Ruby, who was the exact opposite.

Bakuya flashed through the air, striking the melee fighter in the shin, stopping cold a particularly powerful sweeping kick. His arm did not stop there; it followed through with the same motion and came up to rake across Mercury's shirt before he could move out of range of the curved blade.

From there, Shirou continued to press the attack, making use of that one counter to step in closer. An elbow thrust contacted a rising knee. A clenched fist to the sternum. Kanshou ramming point down into the Haven student's thigh.

Being that close meant that Shirou could not perform any wide, powerful swings of either of his twin swords. But it also meant that Mercury was not in an optimal distance to perform his kicks either. In order to deal with Shirou's onslaught, he would be forced to grapple, with movement limited to knee and elbow strikes or short-ranged punches. For one whose entire style of combat was dominated by kicks and generally wide movements to generate momentum, it was not a particularly advantageous position to be in.

Throwing caution to the winds, Mercury caught hold of Shirou's wrist, using pure force of strength to angle the curved blade away from his person. He lashed out with a low kick aimed to stumble the sword wielder. The bottom of Shirou's boot met his knee, the Beacon student having already anticipated it and countering accordingly.

Mercury was not done. Making use of that as leverage to lean his weight on, he bent backwards while simultaneously bringing his other leg up. Shirou realised what he was doing, but could not move in time with his arm restrained. A gunshot rang out right before the projectile connected with his chest plate. The silver-haired male somersaulted, making several full revolutions before coming to a stop some distance away.

The two circled each other, wariness and caution dominating their respective minds now that both had a more or less comprehensive idea of what the other was capable of. The previous confident and bravado was nowhere to be found, even as Mercury stalked after his opponent with a frustrated scowl. Cracking his neck, he charged in once more.

Shirou leaned back, a left boot missing his nose by a hairs breadth. That same boot returned to ground just as its partner appeared. This time, it landed, discharging a powerful gunshot the moment it slammed into Shirou's wrist, the impact sending the black falchion involuntarily flying out of his grasp.

"Lost your weapon," Mercury taunted.

Shirou did not grace that with a response, partially due to the force of the blow itself. He glanced to where the blade had come to a stop near the edge of the stage, but even before his body could break into a dash to retrieve the falchion, a leather sole entered his vision, forcing him to roll in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't. Can't let you get that back, now can I?"

' _Should I just trace another copy?'_ The thought passed through Shirou's mind before he dismissed it. _'No, there's no need for that at this point in time.'_

"Trace on."

Prana surged through his right arm, even as he clenched his now-empty hand into a tight fist. From the fight, he finally understood how the student named Mercury Black fought, the kind of techniques he employed and the speed at which he executed them. He saw the openings, the minor lapses in between the motions of certain attacks that did not transit smoothly from one to the other. Most importantly, he also knew how to counter them.

Shirou waited and, true to form, his more than a little impatient opponent decided to strike after noticing that he was not making a move of his own. He watched as Mercury closed the distance, running in a zigzag pattern. The Haven student dug his heel in and pivoted on the foot. He gasped in shock shortly after when Shirou's hand shot out with blinding speed and caught his leg, fingers tightening around just above the knee with the strength of a steel vice.

There was only a fraction of a second before Mercury would respond to having his attack stopped, before the element of surprise wore off. That fraction of a second was all the time Shirou needed. Bakuya scored three successive cuts across Mercury's open flank and stomach, each slicing strike connecting smoothly into the next.

When Shirou released the limb in his right hand, his arm had already been pulled back after stepping close to his opponent. Like a spring uncoiling, the hand shot forward.

Mercury saw it coming, yet when he attempted to dodge, he found himself locked to the redhead by the white blade that had swung around his neck, the spine of the weapon pressing hard against the back of his collar. Spittle flew in the air when the fist buried itself in his stomach and only then did the blade retract, letting Mercury stumble back with a groan of pain as his Aura flickered from the heavy blow.

Shirou's onslaught continued. He caught Mercury from left shoulder to right waist with a diagonal slash and when the male threw his arms up in a desperate attempt to block any subsequent attacks, Shirou took aim instead at his legs, left open for the first time since the start of the match. A single sweep was all it took to topple him, the attack he received just prior to it robbing him of balance.

By the time Mercury pushed himself back to his feet, Shirou had already retrieved the missing half of his equipment and was bearing down on him, both blades gleaming in his hands as light was reflected off their glossy surface. Only a last-minute spin kick and subsequent flip allowed him to maintain the distance between them.

' _From the looks of it, he's already somewhat worn out from our previous exchanges,'_ Shirou observed, noticing the distinctly more sluggish movement of his opponent. He grimaced when a jolt of pain lanced through his shoulder, accompanied by the familiar heat of prana pulsing in his circuits. _'Unfortunately, the same can probably be said for myself. If possible, I should end this in the next few minutes, or recovery might be a little more problematic.'_

"You look tired," Shirou called out. It was only after the fact that he realised what he said could easily be misconstrued as a taunt at his opponent, something he had not intended to do. From the snickers in the audience, they likely had interpreted it in that way, much to his chagrin.

Mercury wheezed, but a moment later snorted in response. "Don't sweat it. I'm just getting started." With a running start, he leapt into the air. He flipped once when reaching the peak of his parabolic motion.

Shirou dove aside as the grey comet landed, sending a spider web of cracks spreading outwards across the stage from the impact's epicentre. Mercury was a surprisingly hard hitter, considering how lithe he was. With nothing else to go on, Shirou could only conclude that his opponent was particularly well trained in the art of Aura control, especially for the purpose of physical augmentation if his attacks were any indication; the male had no particularly large muscle mass, so there was literally no explanation other than Aura that Shirou could come up with for how Mercury could pack such force behind each and every blow.

He shook his head lightly, eyes fixed on the grey-and-black clothed student even as he deflected several kicks with the flats of Kanshou and Bakuya. Shirou waited patiently, biding his time. He subtly shifted onto the defensive, focusing on parrying blows while only returning short jabs of his own. Apparently seeing the change and assuming that Shirou was running low on Aura, Mercury pressed on with vigour, increasing his attacks in both speed and force.

Finally, he overextended, launching a wide-arcing kick that, while powerful, took much longer to fully execute due to the momentum that needed to be built up beforehand. A product of carelessness or a slip of the mind, it was a motion that gave away all of its owner's intentions. It was the opening Shirou had been waiting for.

He did not waste it.

His arm darted out like a striking viper, wrapping around the appendage. Despite the leg contacting his ribs, Shirou redirected the force and rolled with it, spinning into Mercury's unguarded front. His other arm scored a deep cut on the shoulder, before Shirou followed through with more strikes, Bakuya chaining into Kanshou and back into Bakuya in a seemingly endless combination of white and black. It took only a second, but that alone was all that was needed.

Mercury collapsed, gasping for breath and stunned by the unforgiving rain of blows. His Aura flashed before dissipating at the last blow, a pommel smashing into his cheek, the fading light a clear indication as to the end of the duel.

"That will be enough." Shirou stepped away from his downed opponent as Professor Goodwitch signalled for a stop. "Mr Black's Aura has been depleted, thus the duel is over. A very good showing, Mr Emiya. Despite facing an opponent you had no experience with, you did not act rashly but instead fought with admirable calm. You analysed your foe and capitalised on the mistakes he made. As for you Mr Black. Your techniques are indeed impressive, which is to be expected of a Vytal representative, but while you were able to pressure Mr Emiya, you failed to deliver any truly decisive blows during the entire duel. I would suggest working on a more structured finishing strategy, something that I believe should be of little trouble for you and beneficial to your participation in the Vytal tournament."

Mercury Black nodded before turning to Shirou with a jaunty grin. He held his right hand out. "Good fight."

After a moment's hesitation, Shirou reached out and grasped the proffered hand. "Thank you. That was an impressive showing yourself. I don't fancy the team that has to face you in the tournament."

"Heh. I could say the same for you. No offense, but you're a real monster." Mercury chuckled, his other hand swiping through his hair to push back the fringe that dropped into his eyes from the sweat generated during the match. "Damn, did I even make you take this seriously? Because I could have sworn you were holding back a bit."

"Well, you weren't going all out either," Shirou observed, getting a widening of eyes in return. "But I guess that's understandable. It's definitely not a wise choice to reveal everything before the tournament starts."

"Yeah, you caught me. Can't show my hand so soon, or things will get troublesome later on. That and my boss – I mean leader – will have more than a few things to say if I do. Best of luck getting into the tournament though. Would be a waste if you failed to qualify considering how good you are. Maybe we might even get a chance to fight again. Say, talking about fights, you don't happen to know anything about how Nikos fights, do you? Anything you know about her Semblance? Need to get a few pointers before my duel with her in another couple of days."

"Pyrrha?" Shirou pondered while Mercury waited in anticipation. As friendly as his counterpart might seem, Shirou still barely knew him, and it would also not be appropriate in any way for him to reveal information of such nature. If Mercury wanted to know, then he would have to ask Pyrrha himself, not that Shirou expected the competitive girl to reveal anything. "Not very much, I'm afraid. I don't really know the exact details of her Semblance, and it wouldn't be right either if I told you without her knowledge."

Mercury shrugged, not appearing fazed by the lack of an answer. "Oh well. No big deal, I suppose. Got to go now, or else my partner is going to start asking questions. See you around soon, and thanks for the good fight." He waved casually and exited the stage with a short leap, heading for the adjacent changing room while whistling a jaunty tune.

Shirou quickly did the same, getting out of his combat attire and back into his Beacon uniform after a quick wash up. Leaving the changing room adjacent to the combat arena, he noticed his team waiting for him.

"Nice fight, Handsome." Yang waved while Ruby gave him a thumbs up and a big grin. "You really showed that Mercury fellow who's the boss. Have to say, he seems to be an okay guy, but we can't let these other students think they can come in here from the other academies and walk all over us." The blonde then walked up and clapped Shirou on the shoulder in an exaggerated manner reminiscent of the way Professor Port always acted. "You've done Beacon proud!"

Shirou rolled his eyes in good-natured fashion even as Ruby and Weiss snorted at the exaggerated action. He fell into pace alongside them as the four made their way back up to their seats, settling in while another group of students got into position on the stage. He glanced to his side, where Weiss was already engrossed in closely scrutinising the various students and their choice of weapons, before turning back to the stage and doing the same.

0-0-0

Shirou watched as Weiss pointed at the ground directly in front of her feet, the tip of her rapier hovering just above the metal surface. The floor lit up with a complex glyph, bearing not only the symbol that had become the Schnee family crest, but also imageries of swords and intricate details absent from the usual instances of her Semblance.

Her eyes were closed and were it not for the faint rise and fall of her chest, the girl might have been mistaken for being asleep on her feet. The glyph rotated, its revolutions increasing in pace as the seconds went by. Likewise, the magnitude of its illumination followed, going from a mere flicker to being near-blinding. It was a decent progress so far, if what Shirou had seen on previous occasions were any indication. Reaching out with his senses, he could detect, if only faintly, a steady stream of Aura keeping the pseudo summoning circle alive.

At a very basic and visual level, her Semblance bore a number of similarities to the ritual that brought into existence the Servants that fought in the Holy Grail War. A circular symbol inscribed with near unreadable writings that spewed light when fed energy and from which a "familiar" of sorts would materialise to answer the calls of its summoner and obey their commands. Had he mentioned such a thing in the presence of a certain Second Owner, he would likely have his head chewed off for ignoring the vast differences in the technical aspects of the two, before being forced to sit through a several hour-long explanation on the details of said differences. The thought alone was enough to make Shirou smile.

Weiss' breathing hitched. It was a miniscule change but one that Shirou noticed nonetheless due to the sudden spike in the flow of Aura that connected her to the glyph. Rather than a steady stream, the light began to pulse while its rotations became erratic, varying its speed at non-uniform intervals.

' _What went wrong? Everything seemed fine until a moment ago.'_ Shirou frowned as the Aura spikes became more prominent. _'There were no external influences that could have affected her as far as I could tell. A lapse in concentration perhaps?'_

Rather unexpectedly, the glyph flickered and died out. Had the process simply failed on its own, or had it stop due to Weiss cutting off the Aura that kept it going, Shirou did not know. Her shoulders slumped, Myrtenaster scraping the ground as her arms went slack at her sides. With a quiet sigh, Shirou walked over to where she stood, her white bangs obscuring her features even as her head remained bowed.

Weiss slowly straightened at his approach but did not look at him. "I suppose this is where you tell me that it was a good effort and I need to try again," she said bitterly. Her knuckles had turned white from how hard she was gripping her rapier.

"What happened?" Shirou simply asked, choosing to gently guide the conversation in a safer direction.

Weiss shook her head in frustration. "I don't know."

"Did this same thing occur when you tried summoning with your Semblance in the past?"

The shake turned into a nod. "It did, yes. Whenever it happens, it gets difficult to breathe, and there's a sort of pressure at the back of my head. After that it just becomes worse when I try to get it back under control, like you just saw."

The problem was not apparent, at least not to Shirou, who could only scratch his head and go through potential solutions. "You mentioned that your Semblance is hereditary. Do you know if there are any cases of this happening to past users, some kind of records that were made by your family?"

"If there are any, then I wasn't informed of their existence. My sister, Winter, is the only other person in my family that I've seen perform summoning with our Semblance, but I've never asked her about the times when she was still in training," Weiss admitted. "All I know is that when she was as old as I am now, she had already mastered its use for combat."

She breathed a sigh. "Winter's in the Atlas military, and that doesn't afford her much in the way of free time. I could write her a letter like I always do, but it will take her days if not longer to reply, especially if she is conducting an operation."

' _I suppose that Weiss at least has someone she can seek proper advice from, and that is all that really matters right now.'_

"I think you should still get your sister's opinion on the matter," Shirou pointed out. "We can practice all we want here, but the results are unlikely to be better than if you have guidance from someone who probably had experienced the same things you did. It's fine even if you don't get a response from her immediately. We have time, so there's no need to rush. Pushing ahead blindly could cause more harm in the long run if you end up hurting yourself in the process."

"You're right. There's no point in doing something as dangerous as experimenting with it if I can get help with it." Weiss took the towel Shirou offered and dabbed away the sweat on her brow. "What now?"

Shirou turned to where the other half of their team was still engaged in an intense close-combat exchange, utilising the training area beside theirs. Ruby was darting about, dodging blows which, while fast, held no real force behind them. Every now and then, his partner would disappear in a flurry of blood-red petals before her body reformed behind her sister. When she did, Ruby would reach out and tap Yang on the back or shoulder, the action causing the blonde to halt her attacks. The two would then shuffle a distance from each other, restarting their exercise and continuing until Ruby could circumvent the oncoming blow with her Semblance before the cycle repeated yet again.

It honestly surprised Shirou, and not in a bad way. He had expected that progress would be a lot slower since the first time was nothing more than a fluke, but Ruby had apparently gotten a rough idea of how to replicate that initial and very accidental success, and was making visible improvements in that very training session alone. Of course, there was still a large amount of unpredictability involved. Only one out of every dozen or so attempts appeared to succeed, and Shirou had to remind himself that that was already a remarkable achievement for so short a time, even if it meant that she could not yet use it during actual combat.

"Ruby's doing really well," Weiss remarked. A moment later she laughed softly. "A week back, and we both were stuck with our Semblances. Now look at her. At the rate she's going, I fully expect Ruby to perfect her control by the end of the semester. It's quite amazing."

Shirou gave his agreement, but noted a strange light in the eyes of the girl standing next to him. It was an unusual sight, one he had not seen before from Weiss and thus was unable to identify on the spot. Taking a second look, he observed that her smile was ever so slightly strained, as though a part of her did not agree with that physical gesture. Realisation dawned on him.

"Weiss, are you by any chance envious of Ruby's progress?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I've no idea what you're talking about," Weiss answered evasively, not at all meeting his gaze. She turned sharply to glare at Shirou when he smiled indulgently. "It's not funny!"

"As Yang would probably say, you've finally found something that money can't buy," Shirou replied.

Weiss scowled. "You've been hanging around my partner for too long." She let the scowl drop, replacing it with a disgruntled pout. "One Yang is more than enough for a lifetime. I don't need another."

At least it appeared that his little ploy had worked. It had sufficiently distracted the Schnee from what would have been a rather negative train of thought and the detraction from their earlier discussion on her Semblance had allowed Weiss to calm herself down, both physically and mentally. If they were going to continue, it was best that she started from a clean slate, without being overly influenced by her previous failed attempts.

"You'll find no disagreements from me on that. Now, do you want to try again?" Shirou suggested, giving voice to an idea he had conceived that very instance. "But let's try something different this time. There are a series of steps I use when I Trace my weapons. The end result will be different because what you are creating are not weapons, but the processes are similar in that we're both trying to give form to something we have in our mind. I was thinking that you could adapt the steps I use when you attempt your summoning."

Weiss showed no opposition to the idea, and instead appeared intrigued. Taking that as a good sign, Shirou continued. "When I Trace a sword, or any other object, among the first things that I consider are the materials used, the process by which the sword was made, and the physical structure of the weapon. These provide a concrete framework for the item that I am trying to create, before I move onto the next steps. Likewise, I think you can use a similar process for your Semblance. Picture as clear as possible the thing you are attempting to summon, but start from something simple instead of trying to form the entire image at once. Fill in the details with whatever information you have one step at a time, and it should be easier for you to give it a material form."

"And if what I'm trying to create is a Grimm or something that is… or was alive as opposed to inanimate objects?"

"The same principles should apply. Don't try to do it all at once. I suspect that may be one of the problems affecting your summoning. You're probably trying to feed your Semblance all the information at one go, which could be more than it can handle with your current level of control. Either that or it's because you're missing out details and the image you have is incomplete in some way. Why not give it a try? If you take it slow, it might be easier to stop if something goes wrong."

Weiss hesitated for a brief second, before straightening her posture. Her arm flicked out but before she could summon a glyph, Shirou gently placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself," Shirou said. "Your heart rate is still elevated, and you're too tense. Don't worry about it, even if you don't succeed this time. I believe that you can get a breakthrough in time."

Weiss visibly relaxed after a few seconds. "Thank you, Shirou. I think I'm calm now."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and watched as Weiss inhaled slowly and deliberately. Her eyes closed, white Aura shimmering along the edges of her form. That Aura was then channelled into the ground, where a glyph sprung to life.

"First, picture the creation, and focus on its physical form. Start with basics – it's size, general shape, body structure. Simple information."

The heiress gave a curt nod. There was a slight frown on her face as she concentrated.

"Weiss, are you okay?" He got a single curt nod in response. "Alright. If you have the structure down, then focus on other physical characteristics. Fur, claws, wings, tail. Does it have armour and if so, which parts of its body? How many limbs are there?"

The glyph shone brighter.

"Lastly, focus on the behaviour you'd expect from it. How it attacks and responds to aggression."

It occurred yet again, but this time more violent than the previous. Shirou dashed forward and caught Weiss by the shoulders when her body jerked backwards and nearly fell over. The flow of Aura had surged out, as though being forcibly drawn in by the glyph. Weiss' eyes snapped open and she gasped in pain from the shock.

But unlike before, the glyph remained, pulsing steadily. It lifted off from the ground and was even then suspended in the air. Before the two pairs of astonished eyes, a singular armoured hand materialised out of the summoning glyph. It stopped at its wrist, leaving the disembodied hand to float unsupported.

"It… worked?" Weiss murmured, blinking rapidly in disbelief. The instant the words left her lips, the hand broke apart into shimmering motes of light.

Shirou nearly jolted into action when she dropped onto a knee, calming down when he saw that she had not lost consciousness and was merely fatigued. Weiss tilted her head to look at him when he called out her name. There was an uncertainty about the way she looked at him questioningly. Perhaps she thought that he would be disappointed by what little progress there was despite following his instructions.

"Well done. That was a good first step to take. It wasn't very much, yes, but it is still more than you had ever accomplished before today. So there is really no reason to feel down about it."

Weiss brightened up considerably. She noticed her position relative to Shirou and quickly pushed herself off. "Thank you, but I can stand on my own now. You're right; I shouldn't be too greedy. It feels great to finally make some progress."

"Just remember not to push yourself too hard," Shirou cautioned. "I could even see your Aura go out of control, even if it was only for a second or two, so I'm sure that you felt it too. If you're going to practice, make sure that at least one of the three of us are with you just in case something happens."

' _There was some progress, but it's too early to conclude that it was anything other than a fluke like Ruby's case.'_

She noticed the worries that Shirou was harbouring from how he looked away with narrowed eyes, and reached out to touch his arm. "I'll get one of you to accompany me whenever I practice. I promise." Her lips curled upwards. "After all, I don't want to get hurt any more than you want me to."

Shirou found no answer to that remark and simply shook his head, watching as Weiss holstered her rapier before dusting down her combat skirt. She clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head to look across the expanse of space. "Looks like Ruby and Yang are done as well."

He followed suit, his eyes traversing over the distance.

Ruby was lying flat on the ground, with Yang standing over her with arms crossed and a look of exasperation. The blonde was saying something that Shirou could not hear from where he stood, but judging by the way Ruby was turning her head aside and refusing to look at her sister, there was really no need to hear them to understand what went on.

It appeared that Shirou would once again need to have words with his partner.

0-0-0

"Here's the info you wanted." Mercury pulled out a scroll and handed it to his employer, who took it and silently browsed the videos of all the challenges he had been instructed to partake in, along with notes of anything he had noticed and deemed to be of special interest. It had taken him many days of putting himself into the ring against talented students such as the Mistral Champion to learn about their skills and Semblance. It was not an easy assignment by any means, and not a painless one either.

Minutes later, Cinder looked up.

"Good work, Mercury. This is more than enough for now." Before Mercury could sigh in relief at the conclusion of his task, Cinder added. "But keep an eye out for any others that we might have missed. We need to know of anyone that could pose a threat. More information is always better than less."

The assassin swallowed his protest. For the umpteenth time, he cursed the fact that he had been singled out for that job. He knew that there were no one else. Emerald needed to keep a low profile until the Vytal Festival where her Semblance was needed most, and Roman's midget was gone more than she was around, doing God knows what. Cinder herself was out of the question. Really, that left only him.

"I got it. I'll go check out the second year teams again," he replied dutifully, shooting a sideways glare at his green-haired partner who was grinning snidely at him from behind a book. "Although, it would be helpful to have a second set of eyes. I can't notice all the important details if I'm in the middle of a match, after all."

If he was going to be shackled with work, then so was Emerald.

"A fair point. Emerald, be sure to accompany Mercury and assist him in his duties."

Emerald fumed but could not refuse the direct order from Cinder.

"Anything else you wish to add, Mercury?" Cinder asked, pocketing the scroll.

"I got nothing." He wished that he had more information on that Shirou fellow, but the boy had played things close to the chest and was in fact strong enough to win even without the use of his Semblance. Either way, he had not managed to push the kid far enough to force him to reveal it. If Mercury had taken the fight seriously from the start, things would have been very different. But he had his instructions, ones that forbade him from showing his full range of techniques. As much as they needed information, it was not worth the risk of outing themselves or over showing their hand at such an early juncture.

Nevertheless, he did not expect to lose even when holding back. That had been a surprise, and not a very pleasant one at that, no matter how much he had enjoyed the thrill of the challenge. Defeat never was.

That still left the worrisome issue of the first year kid's potential, an opinion that Cinder had agreed with when he voiced it; she had been there to witness that match in particular, and had fortunately come to the same conclusion as him.

' _If that kid was already that good without a Semblance, then how dangerous would he be when he uses one?'_ Mercury discovered that he did not like the answer he arrived at for the seemingly innocuous question.

0-0-0

The knocking on their door caught the attention of the room's four residents. Yang twisted her head and waved lazily. "Hey, Rubes. Go see who it is."

Ruby grumbled but got up from the desk, putting down her gun catalogue with great reluctance. She reached over and yanked the door open. Her eyes brightened at the person behind it. "Oh, hi Jaune! What's up?"

The blond smiled down at her. "Nothing much, really. Say, is Weiss in?"

"Hmm? Yeah, she's here." Ruby stepped aside so that Jaune could see the girl in question sitting on the edge of her bed.

Weiss sighed before glancing up with a distinctive tick of irritation. "What is it this time, Arc?"

Jaune scratched his head awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot. The next instance, he straightened his back. What surprised the four members of Team RXSE was how his he had dropped his normal carefree behaviour, instead bearing a more neutral gaze. Even Weiss realised the difference and had put down her book to stare at him in impatience and mild curiosity.

"So? What do you want?"

Jaune bit his lip but did not falter.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

 **Omake: Disaster's Genesis**

"What is this?" Ozpin looked down at a large pile of rectangular golden objects strewn on his table. He picked one up and turned it about, glancing over it with an analytical eye. Aside from a simple raised pattern on one side, they were nondescript enough that he wouldn't have thought twice about them. He tapped them against the edge of his table, hearing the faint sound of metal striking wood.

"Those, my friend, are the key to my latest little amus-I mean, project."

The Headmaster glared at the grinning old man sitting opposite him. He already felt the headache coming. "What project?"

A binder manifested out of the air and crashed onto Ozpin's table. Placing one hand on the cover, the Magician swivelled it around to face Ozpin, who sighed upon seeing the four words scribbled almost illegibly on its face.

" **Beacon's Holy Grail War"**

Zelretch's smile widened. "So, interested?"

… _To be continued?_

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello again and thank you for reading.

Right, so where do I start? Sorry for the wait, I know it's been really long. I just finished my final semester of university, which was what took up all my time for the past few months. I still had intended to write whenever I could, but halfway through I realised that I needed to put all my time into studies, so I took a break from writing entirely to focus on projects and exams and all that crap. The upside? School's done, and graduation is up next. I also have until October when my job starts (I found one). Now hopefully, I can get back to a regular release schedule.

That omake… it's a teaser for what I intend to be a string of interconnected omakes in the future. Servant summoning shenanigans, whacky Master-Servant pairings and all that. Of course, there will be other random omakes whenever I think up one. As you might already be able to tell from my previous omakes, I prefer high octane levels of randomness mixed with either Nasuverse references or voice actor allusions.

Will Professor Port summon Julius Caesar, his fellow rotund man in a red suit? Will Qrow's misfortune become the catalyst for summoning a Lancer class? Will Ozpin even have an Academy when it's all over? We might never know. Stay tuned.

This and the next chapter were planned as a pair, only because the content is linked so as to close off the Beacon Dance mini arc. Yet if this chapter is any indication, the next is probably also going to be one heck of a pain to write. Took a long time to review and get to a level I consider satisfactory. Along the way I kinda reached the point where I went "alright, this is probably as good as I'll get for this" and stopped trying to look for areas of improvement, because otherwise this chapter might never be released with how it had gone.

Finally, there has been a fanwork by Alex-kellar on deviant art of the scene in chapter 3 where Shirou properly meets Yang and Ruby for the first time. You can search the artist's name on google or paste this link (minus the spaces) to find the piece. It's really well done.

alex-kellar. devia ntart art /Oops -743450074

I really want to say thank you for this piece of art, but I feel that words alone are unable to convey just how humbled and amazed I was to find that someone had done something like this. This is actually one thing I never expected would happen for this story of mine, so… thanks. I don't know what else I can say.

There's really not much more this time, except look out for the next chapter. There will be a special announcement regarding certain things I plan to do with this story going forward. Let's just say that it being the chapter that concludes the Beacon Dance arc makes it the most appropriate time for the subject matter.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Yang sat up, ignoring how the ropes squeaked and her bed rocked. There were more important things to pay attention to, such as how oddly one Jaune Arc was acting. She had expected many things when someone knocked on their door, but this was certainly not one on her list. Her partner got up and steered clear of the hanging bed, giving it a wary glance. With quick, small steps, she crossed the room to stand in front of the much taller blond.

"Alright. I'm here. Out with it." Weiss folded her arms. There was just something strangely amusing about the way she had to tilt her head back just to look Jaune in the eyes, even with about a metre between them.

' _It's about the Beacon Dance, isn't it? He's definitely asking her to the Dance. Oh boy, here we go.'_ Yang could not help but grin, already anticipating the awkward invitation attempt by the lanky noodle and the inevitable shoot down he was about to get courtesy of her own partner. It was going to be one hell of a show, and she wasn't going to miss even a single second of it.

"Okay, well, um." Jaune scratched the back of his head. Typical Jauney. Never able to speak to his precious Snow Angel without stuttering. It was almost adorable how hard he was crushing on her, and equally sad with how much Weiss despised his advances.

"I'm sorry." The blond team leader's face disappeared, covered by his mop of messy hair when he bowed his head. Perhaps the most striking thing was his voice, which was low and contained none of his usual cheer.

The silence in the room took on a different tone. The grin fell off Yang's face as she stared at the scene playing out at their door with surprise and no small amount of shock.

"W-what?" She could not see her partner's face from where she was sitting, but Yang was absolutely sure that the heiress was just as confused as she was by the turn of events. "What is this about? Is this some game, Arc?"

"No games, Weiss."

It took Yang several seconds to realise what was wrong with that simple sentence. _'Wait, he's not calling her Snow Angel anymore? What?'_

Jaune continued. "I just wanted to apologise for everything. I've been thinking about a lot of things recently, and I felt really bad about how I've been acting up to now. I probably pissed you off a lot of times, and I'm sorry. I know that it's also a bit late; I should have realised it earlier and I'm sorry about that too. I guess I was so caught up that I didn't see the truth."

Yang's mouth fell open. She looked to the side to see that both Ruby and Shirou were giving it their full attention, the former appearing just as shocked as her older sister, mouth gaping and shoulders slackened. Seriously, what happened? Were they actually seeing Jaune's doppelganger? Was this the end times?

"You're not using this as a means to guilt me into going with you to the Dance, are you? Because that trick isn't going to work on me."

If Jaune had really thought of that, then he was a lot sneakier than Yang had given him credit for, not that she believed for a second that he could come up with something that devious. Not him anyway.

"I wasn't going to ask you to the Dance. Well, okay. I wanted to at first, but then I changed my mind. It just didn't feel right anymore, you know?"

Weiss gave no reply for the longest time. "You… Who are you, and what have you done with Arc?" She finally asked, pointing a finger at the sheepishly smiling fellow.

' _Now, isn't that the million Lien question?'_ Yang mentally agreed.

"I don't think I've changed all that much, really." Jaune smiled weakly. "Just that you were probably right to call me an idiot."

Weiss took a step back, turning slightly as she did. That gave Yang a perfect view of the conflict present on her face, as though she had a hard time trying to convince herself that what she was seeing and hearing were real.

"You're not making this easy for me," Weiss breathed out a sigh of frustration, which was likely not aimed at Jaune but at herself at being unable to decide what to think or do about the situation she was in. Yang could sympathise; had she been placed in that same situation she would be facing the same quandary.

"I know. All I want is to apologise and maybe, start fresh? I understand if you don't want to. I messed up, and I want you to know that I really regret what I did." Jaune did not look away, and instead met Weiss' gaze with his own.

There was silence once again. It stretched out, becoming almost unpleasant, and was probably twice as bad for the young man waiting for an answer. For a brief moment, Yang thought Jaune might just dash out the door with how down he appeared to be at the lack of a response.

If there was one thing Yang was convinced of, it was that Jaune was genuine in his apology. She knew of people who could fake it, but Jaune was not such a person. He was honest to a fault, something that Yang considered one of his best traits, even if she would never be caught dead telling that to anyone. It was the main reason why she approved of him as Ruby's friend after all. He was of no threat to her in the slightest.

' _I guess he's really serious about this. But wow. This is certainly unexpected. Never knew Jauney Boy had it in him. What's taking Weiss-cream so long though? Forgive him already! Don't tell me she can't see that he means what he says. Sheesh. She's supposed to be smarter than that.'_

"You… argh!" The sudden exclamation startled the three watching on. Weiss threw her hands in the air, before reaching out and jabbing Jaune in the chest. "Fine! I'm giving you one chance. Only one chance, you hear me?"

Before Jaune, or anyone else for that matter, could say anything, she quickly added. "Don't get me wrong. I'm doing this because you apologised and asked nicely. And also because Yang and Ruby are never going to let me hear the last of this if I didn't at least give you a chance to prove that you mean it. That would mean that I would have to put up with them being annoying. No pulling any more of your cheesy pickup lines or anything of the sort. And no more of that Snow Angel nonsense either!"

The smile that Jaune gave her could have lit up the whole of Vale had there been a citywide blackout. "I won't, I promise. So… are we friends?" He asked hopefully.

"That depends on what you do," Weiss responded, still fixing him with a sceptical gaze.

"Eheh. I guess that's true." A bit of the old Jaune had returned. Yang had to admit that the slightly dopey smile was better on the boy than that sad and subdued expression he had plastered on the entire time. She grinned to herself when Jaune awkwardly edged out the door. "Well, um, that's all so… I guess I'll… take my leave now?

"G'night Jaune!" Ruby called cheerfully, getting a friendly wave from her fellow leader and an incredulous look from Yang. Did her sister really not understand what had taken place for the past few minutes? Classic Ruby, unable to read the atmosphere or not bothering to.

Jaune glanced over to where Shirou was sitting and, to Yang's surprise, bowed respectfully before quickly slipping into his own dorm room.

The door clicked back into place, returning the team to a peaceful silence.

"Well. That was a thing," Yang remarked offhandedly. "So, Weiss-cube. How're you feeling?"

"Confused," came the instant reply. "And still doubtful that Arc will really change his ways."

"You know, Jauney's not the kind of guy who breaks his word."

"That's right," Ruby chimed in. "Jaune's a nice guy!"

"That remains to be seen. Regardless, if he does, then he knows what the consequences will be."

Yang resisted the urge to roll her eyes. To think that Weiss called Jaune stubborn when she herself was just as bad as he when it came to things like this. Really, in a different world, the two might even be perfect for one another.

"Since we're on the topic of the Dance, when are you going to ask your little paramour to be your date, Weiss?"

The normally pale-skinned girl blushed. "I was planning on doing so tomorrow. And what about you? Are you seriously turning down everyone who approached you?"

"Eh. There really wasn't anything special about any of the guys, or girls, who asked." Yang shrugged. While it was not the whole truth, there were also no lies in what she said. She just could not see herself doing more than making small talk with the few who did gather up the courage to ask her to the Beacon Dance. She had nothing personal against them; it was simply misfortune on their part that none had caught her eye or appealed to her in any manner or form. That and the fact she had never even spoke with half of them before then.

There were probably only one or two individuals in all of Beacon she would seriously consider had they approached her, and they had not. Yang was alright with that. Helping in the organisation of the event and knowing that she had played a part in making it a success was satisfaction enough for her. Maybe in the subsequent years, she would put a little more effort into finding a date. She had time.

Quickly losing interest in the topic now that Jaune had departed and Weiss settling back down, the blonde turned to the other pair of partners. Shirou had resumed scraping or scratching away at something, just as he been doing for the past hour or so. Idly, she noted that he had not spoken a single word since Jaune had made his appearance. Curiosity soon got the better of her, and simply watching and not knowing what he was doing was not good enough for her.

"Hey, Handsome. What's that you're doing over there?"

0-0-0

Shirou looked up from the square piece of metal in his hands and into the lilac eyes of the brawler. "This? Just a little experiment I'm working on." He stood up and tapped the metal against the window frame, dislodging the layer of metal filings that had accumulated on its surface from his work. "Good timing. Yang, do you think you could help me with this?"

The blonde smiled gleefully and hopped off her bed. "Sure thing."

Shirou reached for a section of the shelf where he had stored a few small items of his and pulled out an identical metal plate, tossing it to Yang. She deftly caught it in one hand, and proceeded to scrutinise it closely. "What's this?"

"Just a regular piece of metal I had Reinforced," Shirou replied. "By the way, how good is your Aura control?"

"Decent, I suppose. We had to spend a year in Signal practicing it."

"Then can you channel your Aura into that piece of metal? Pretend that it is a piece of armour or clothing."

Yang nodded. "Can do." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Several seconds later, her figure was outlined with bright yellow energy. Inhaling and exhaling at a regular pace, her brow furrowed from concentration. The Aura around her person subsided, but a very thin layer remained around the metal plate. She reopened her eyes. "This good enough, Handsome?"

"It is. Now, hold it between your hands," Shirou requested. "I'm going to try cutting it."

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Yang called out cautiously, staring at the metal as though it were a live grenade. "You want to _cut_ it when I'm holding it?"

"Just to see how different the Reinforced metal will behave while saturated with Aura." His explanation calmed Yang down, though she continued to glance at him with some uncertainty.

"If you cut a single strand of my hair, I'll throw you out the window," Yang warned, holding the plate as far from her as she could while tilting her head backwards.

Shirou wordlessly Traced a regular sword, a simple mystic code with only minor enchantments that enhanced the sharpness of its edge, before taking up position in front of the mildly nervous girl. All it took was a quick swing and he was done. The subsequent shower of sparks caused Yang to yelp and jump back, tossing aside the metal plate and frantically checking her hair.

Shirou caught the piece and turned it around. As he had suspected, just by having Aura coating it, the material's durability had been enhanced significantly. A similar cut that he made on an identical piece of metal without any Aura running through it had made a slightly deeper indent.

"Hey, so what is that all about?" Yang asked after finally smoothing down her ruffled mane, content that there was no damage done to it.

"I wanted to see how much of a difference Aura can make to the gear I'm constructing for the both of you." Shirou pulled out the first piece he had tested on his own at an earlier time. "You can see it just from here. These two were identical in every way, except that I had cut this other one without Aura being involved."

Weiss plucked the two pieces out of his hands, studying them silently. "While I already knew that Aura could strengthen objects, I never expected the effect to be this apparent. But on the topic of armour, wouldn't the wearer need to maintain a constant flow of Aura through it for this to work? Even if it isn't particularly costly, it is not that easy for Huntsmen to actively regulate their Aura for the purpose of strengthening equipment while in combat. At the very least, what you're considering will take most people months, if not years, to reach a point where they can perform it reliably at a subconscious level."

Shirou nodded his agreement. It was a problem that he had already considered. Aura control was something that was trained to the point where it could be used without conscious thought, since actively focusing on it in the midst of battle would be detrimental to the person in question. Whether it was to protect the user against blows or to enhance the user's own attacks, commands of that sort were among the first that Huntsmen were apparently expected to do even on the fly.

There was a reason it was taught early on in life for prospective Huntsmen. Altering any actions already embedded into the subconscious was almost just as difficult than getting it there in the first place, so instructors had to make sure that whatever it was they were learning was correct, and that they got it right the first time.

"I see. But if you ever find yourself needing to use your Aura in such a manner, will you be able to do it?" Shirou asked, stowing the metal plates away while keeping them out of reach of his partner who had snuck up behind him and was attempting to grab at them.

Weiss smiled faintly. "I should be able to, yes. But I can't say the same for my partner, who has never shown anything more than just barely acceptable competency in the finer arts of Aura manipulation."

The words triggered an indignant growl from the blonde. "I'll have you know I resent that statement, Weissy."

"It is good to see that you're not denying it either," Weiss shot back with a smirk of her own.

"Now, now." Shirou got between the two before they could start another of their usual squabbles. "Before you tear into each other, I have just one more thing I would like to try out."

Yang turned to him suspiciously. "You're not covering me in sparks again," she said defensively.

"Nothing like that. This time, all I want is the both of you to try channelling your Aura into these." Shirou rummaged about and brought up yet another two pieces of dull grey metal, dropping them into the hands of both Yang and Weiss. "Just something simple to sate my curiosity."

Weiss hefted it before frowning. "It's not the same that other piece. It feels lighter. Is this a different material?"

' _Trust Weiss to notice it immediately,'_ Shirou mused before replying. "It's nothing important. Just a composite alloy I created. The base materials are somewhat more expensive, so I wanted to see if it is even worth using when I forge your armour."

"Hmm." Weiss did not question him further, and instead focused on the relatively simple task he had requested of her. Beside her, Yang huffed but followed suit without complaint.

"Why did you ask them to do this, but not me?" Ruby questioned with a pout. "I learnt how to control my Aura too, you know?"

"This is more applicable for them, since they're the ones who will be receiving armour. In your case, adding on weight would only hamper your Semblance use. I needed to be sure that there would be no issues when they get the final products." Shirou turned his attention back to the pair. Both pieces were aglow with energy from the two girls, an expected outcome.

Shirou smiled, thanking the two while he retrieved the plates, spotting the change via Structural Analysis before the residual Aura dissipated. The layers of metal had been altered slightly, with the bond between the different materials becoming stronger. Seeing the actual effects Aura had on objects was always a rather exciting process for him, especially since he had no way of recreating the phenomena on his own.

Now, all he needed to do was to etch in a few little details when he forged the metal into their intended forms. Yang and Weiss wouldn't know about it, and in all likelihood, it would produce no result. But in the off chance that his theory worked…

0-0-0

Merely stepping foot into his dorm was enough for Shirou to sense the unease that clotted the air, stopping him in his tracks to survey the scene before him with a wary eye.

The day had passed with nary a problem; just another regular school day. Lessons with Professor Port in the morning, followed by a second with the combat instructors. Since the events of the previous night, there had even been a visible improvement to the relations between Weiss and Jaune, even if it was due to neither having exchanged any words at all. Still it was a step up from the usual, with the two actually remaining civil and not devolving into a situation of Weiss snapping at the latter for some slight on his part.

Shirou had cut short his nightly meditation session when his scroll alerted him to a call from Ruby, who had requested him return to their dorm as soon as he could. It was the uncharacteristic urgency in her tone that had clued him in to the fact that something was wrong. The first thing that came into view were his partner and the heiress. Ruby appeared troubled, and was sitting beside Weiss on the latter's bed, trying to make conversation with the subdued girl who only responded in a half-hearted manner.

Shirou took off the belt and scabbards holding Aster and placed it against the wall before walking up to the pair. "What happened?"

His partner turned her silver eyes up to meet him. "There might be trouble," she replied. When it became obvious that Shirou was waiting for an explanation, she quickly continued, shuffling uncomfortably. "You know that Weiss was planning to ask Neptune to the Dance, right?"

Shirou nodded, noting how the snow-haired girl grimaced and turned her head towards the far corner and easily put two and two together. "I take it things didn't go well."

He probably did not need to ask, but he did so regardless.

Ruby shook her head.

' _I was afraid something like this might happen.'_ Shirou groaned. _'That Neptune. What reason does he have for turning down Weiss? After all the time he spent around her since the semester started, you'd think that he would at least have been the one to ask her out to the Dance, not the other way around, and certainly not turning her down.'_

Shirou's face hardened. The Haven student had a lot of explaining to do when he next met him. "Did he say why?"

"No, he didn't." Weiss' voice was quiet when she replied. Her tone indicated that she had a hard time figuring out why things had turned out the way they did. Shirou wanted to help, to give some form of encouragement, but he knew not the words that were appropriate in that situation. Relationship problems were not his strongest suit. "Like I told Ruby, it's probably nothing. In all likelihood, Neptune already promised to spend the Dance with his team."

' _That is true. But in that case, why didn't he just say so?'_

It was at that moment, when he had expected to hear something from her, that Shirou realised that the fourth member of their team was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Yang?"

His partner sighed. "That's the problem. She left the moment Weiss came back with the news. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. That's when I called you. I don't think we can find her alone."

Shirou would not lie. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when he heard that. He knew the unspoken message that Ruby was trying to convey. Its potential consequences were not pleasant to think about. "Alright, let's go find Yang before she does something she regrets later," he accepted, understanding the urgency required.

Ruby made to get up, but then looked back at Weiss, who was facing the doorway in trepidation. Weiss noticed Ruby staring at her with concern and, for a brief moment, regained some of her usual spirit and sitting up straight. "I'm fine! See? I'm not so weak that a simple thing like a rejection is going to drag me down."

Ruby kept her gaze fixed on her sister's partner, and for several seconds it was returned defiantly as the two locked eyes. Unexpectedly, or maybe it was expected in the current situation, Weiss folded first, almost mechanically breaking eye contact. It was painfully obvious that she was not in any right state of mind, something their leader had noticed from the get go. Shirou had to once again remind himself that Ruby was a lot sharper than most when it came to matters of the heart.

"Sorry Shirou, but I'm staying with Weiss for now. We'll come and help you find Yang when she's better."

"Ruby, you don't have to…" Weiss was cut off before she could finish.

"No. I'm staying."

"I'm fi…"

"No." Ruby repeated, staring down the older girl with an intensity she rarely showed.

Weiss closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Shirou smiled at the display, before reaching down and fastening his belt and scabbards back around his waist. "I'll let you know when I find Yang," he called as he made for the door.

Setting a brisk pace, he strode down the hallway. The exchange students were bunked in a different wing, and if he knew Yang, she was heading straight there to find Neptune. It was something he would have done had he been in her position, although Shirou was pretty certain that while some harsh words may be exchanged, there would at least be no fists flying if he were the one confronting the blue-haired teen and not the blonde with a hair-trigger temper.

' _Oh gods. I hope the professors don't catch wind of this. Damn it, Yang. You could have at least waited until tomorrow and we could have all gone and questioned him properly. This could have been resolved in a civil manner.'_

Shirou understood Yang's frustrations and anger. He would be lying if he said that he did not feel similar emotions upon seeing Weiss and finding out what caused it.

He jumped down a flight of stairs, rounding the turn and reaching the walkway that connected the different wings of the student dorms. There were a scant few others out at that time, but those who saw him kept well out of his way. Some took one look at him and bolted back into their rooms, shutting the door behind them. Perhaps it was the fast pace of his stride, or how his fists were clenched while a stern visage replaced his normally passive expression, but no one bothered to speak to him, much less stop him.

Stepping round into yet another identical corridor, Shirou hastily dug in his heels to avoid colliding with another student who had been standing right outside his field of vision. "I'm sorry," he apologised absently. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No harm done."

Shirou paused at the sight of a familiar face that smiled back at him.

"Good evening… Cinder, was it?" Shirou nodded in polite greeting, losing none of the urgency he had in his tone. "I'm sorry that I can't stay to talk, but could you point me in the direction of Team SSSN's room?"

"It's at the end of this row, two doors away from the stairs." The raven-haired exchange student pointed down the corridor.

"Thank you." With a grateful nod, Shirou stepped around the girl. "And have a good evening."

"You too."

Shirou crossed the short distance, ignoring the faint smell of ash. Was one of the exchange students smoking in their dorm? Someone really had a death wish if they had enough courage to do that when the professors patrolled the area regularly. Then again, he had better things to worry about than some student breaking the Academy's rules, and promptly dismissed the thought.

He stopped, only because the door he was heading for burst open when he was but a few metres away. A tanned blond shot out. Their eyes met and the faunus paused. "Dude. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for your friend," Shirou replied tersely. "And one of mine."

Sun frowned. "You're looking for them too?"

"Let's talk as we go."

"Right, yeah."

Shirou made for the stairs, with the other student hard on his heels as they descended to the ground floor. "Yo, Shirou. What the heck happened, man?" Sun questioned. "I got back to my pals telling me that the blondie on your team… Yang, was her name? Yeah, Yang, that's it. She came around, asking for Neptune. When he answered the door, she snatched him and disappeared."

"When did this happen?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Why's she looking for him? Did Nep do something wrong?"

Shirou glanced to his side, unable to hide his surprise. "You don't know about it?"

The confused gaze was reply enough. "Know about what?"

"Weiss asked Neptune to be her partner for the Beacon Dance. He turned her down."

Sun's face fell. "He _what_?!" The shout reverberated around the narrow staircase. "Why? How?"

"I think I should be the one asking those questions. Apparently, he didn't give a reason, and so Yang came here to get it out of him."

"Damn it, Neptune. What the hell got into you?" Sun muttered with worry. He looked back at Shirou. "I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea he did such a thing. Heck, I thought he'd be over the moon to be asked out by her."

"It's not your fault. I don't think anyone would have expected this to happen."

"So… where are we going?"

"Yang likes to hang around several places," Shirou explained. "The training rooms are one, but considering that she intends to interrogate your partner in a quiet place where they are unlikely to be found, she could also be at any of the more isolated of corners around the school. Let's split up. We have each other's scroll number, so whoever finds them first will inform the other."

"Got it. I'll take the training rooms." With that proclamation, Sun sped off. Within seconds, he had disappeared from sight.

The Beacon grounds was no small place, and Shirou had his work cut out for him. But there were several locations he could probably rule out from the start. The cafeteria was an unlikely place, and so were most of the classrooms in the main building. Yang might have headed to the library, but that was also somewhat improbable considering that she did not normally patronise the place.

"Trace on." Carefully, he poured his prana into his eyes and ears. A sharp pain at the centre of his head made him wince. After a few seconds it subsided, and Shirou found himself with a slightly brighter surrounding, albeit one that was still tinged with blue. The once faint chirps of nocturnal insects now resembled something akin to the sounds of a construction site. An unpleasant sensation, but one he endured as he jogged about the grounds in hopes of picking up traces of voices. Or in this case, one female voice in particular.

Luck was not on his side it appeared, as despite his enhanced senses, he found no signs that anyone had passed through, or even the faintest sounds of a person in the area. Sun was nowhere to be seen, and had yet to call back. Reaching the furthest edge of Beacon's perimeter, Shirou circled back along the border where buildings met the treeline.

Snap.

Shirou's head swivelled at the abrupt, sharp sound, like a single firecracker going off. It came from ahead, among the trees in the direction of the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Breaking into a run, he headed for the origin of the unnatural noise. Moments later, he made out two blur forms among a particular dense patch of trees, one conspicuously bright yellow.

' _Found them.'_

Dispelling the Reinforcement, Shirou quickly sent of two texts to Ruby and Sun respectively, before turning his attention back to the brawler and the trembling male caught between her and a tree.

"-orry! I said I'm sorry! Please! I really didn't mean it!"

"-o why did you do it then?"

"-an't tell you that. I-it's personal."

When the distance closed to a handful of metres, he began to pick out bits and pieces of the words exchanged. He kept close to the shrubbery, inching forward while remaining undetected.

"Stop stalling and TELL ME WHY!" Yang roared, her fist meeting the tree beside Neptune's head, splintering the wood and inducing a yelp of fear from the already pale faced boy.

So that was the sound he had heard earlier, Shirou noted. He considered just walking in there and then. It would certainly put a stop to things, but there was the slight chance that Yang was angry enough even to ignore him. If she did indeed flip out, things could very quickly take a turn for the worse.

He could always wait for an opportune moment, but that meant risking the blonde actually hitting Neptune in the meantime, which would spell disaster if he returned injured and word got around that he had been assaulted by a Beacon student. It wouldn't even matter that she believed she had a legitimate reason for doing so. She'd still be punished for it, and Shirou doubted that it would just be detention.

A rustle made him turn, noticing that Sun had popped up beside him.

"Thanks for the message. That them over there?" Sun whispered, peeking out over the bushes and spotting vibrant blue. "Oh yeah, that's Nep alright. And oh shit, is she pissed at him. Are we going to stop them?"

Shirou rubbed his head with a sigh. "I suppose now's as good a time as any." He made to move and noticed Sun waiting for him to take the first step.

"I'm not going out there first. She's less likely to punch you than me. No offense."

He rolled his eyes but acknowledged the point. Pushing through the undergrowth, Shirou made himself known to the pair, Sun close behind.

"Yang."

The blonde froze, snapping her head around to reveal blood red eyes. "Shirou? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He stopped several paces away. "Ruby is worried about you, but she also didn't want to leave Weiss alone."

Yang growled irritably at the mention of her partner, turning back to the boy she was still holding by the collar. "Don't get in my way, Shirou. This asshole deserves whatever's coming to him, and I intend to deliver."

Neptune flinched.

"We can talk this out, Yang. There doesn't need to be any unnecessary-!" Shirou was interrupted by Yang yelling angrily.

"You don't get to decide whether this is unnecessary or not! If Neptune here doesn't want to talk, then he's getting it! Simple as that!" Her hand tightened on the fabric, dragging Neptune up until he was standing on his toes, while her other arm cocked back. "So what will it be? Ready to give me an answer yet?"

Sun unconsciously raised one hand at the sight. "Guys, please don't," he begged. "Nep, just tell her what she wants to know. I don't know what you did, but it can't be worth this."

"Yeah, but…"

"Nep, I'm ordering you as your leader, tell Yang what happened. No more games. She's really gonna slug you if you don't, you know that right? If you did something wrong, then be a man and own up."

Neptune looked to Yang, then back at his leader, before eventually returning to the former. He slumped down lifelessly, like a puppet without its strings. "Alright, fine."

Yang released him, but did not retract her gauntlets. "Out with it."

"Alright, alright." Neptune hesitated for a brief second. "You see… I just… The thing is… I-I just… I can't dance."

Yang blinked, her anger momentarily forgotten. "What was that?"

Sun's eyes widened, having made the connection. He palmed his face and groaned. Shirou pursed his lips and eyed the nervous male, waiting for a clarification of the words that could barely be heard.

"I didn't accept her invitation because I can't dance," Neptune repeated lamely.

"Is… is that it?" The blonde looked confused, not at the situation but rather that she did not seem to know how to respond, or what to feel. Her eyes narrowed. "You mean to say that you turned Weiss down because of something as _stupid_ as that?!"

Yang took a step towards Neptune, followed by another. "You, you…" Her chest heaved as her breathing quickened. What truly terrified Shirou was when the night sky lit up with the glow of her Semblance, indication enough of what was imminent.

Quickly, he firmly but gently took hold of Yang's arm. She tried to wrench it free, only to find his grip unrelenting. Her head turned slowly, until she was staring at him. "Shirou, if you don't let go, I _will_ hit you."

"Better me than him."

Her body trembled. "Why?" Yang demanded. "Why do you keep getting in my way? Why are you defending him?! He deserves it!"

"I'm not protecting him," Shirou replied. "I'm protecting you."

He continued amidst her incomprehension. "I'm making sure that you don't do something that can only end with you being in trouble." He glanced at Neptune. "I don't think that the reason behind his actions are correct either. If I was certain that you wouldn't be punished for it, I probably wouldn't care to stop you."

"What?!" Shirou very deliberately ignored the squawk from Neptune.

"Maybe you're right," Shirou conceded a moment later. "Maybe he deserves it. I'm not in any position to pass judgement on him. But do you think that hitting him will help Weiss in any way?"

Yang's arm wavered. Nonetheless she did not lower it, keeping it poised for a swing.

"All of this… is it really for Weiss? Or is it just so that you yourself will feel better?" When he got no response, Shirou let go of Yang's arm and stepped away.

The brawler made no move for the longest time, her head bowed such that her bangs concealed her face and what emotions running across it. It was a slow thing, but her arm started shaking, before it spread to the rest of her frame. A frustrated cry ripped from her throat as she lunged forward.

Neptune closed his eyes. Sun moved to intercept.

Yang's fist buried into the tree, eating deep into the wood. It was ripped out and, not a second later, the upper half fell to the ground with a resounding crack made ever the louder in the silence they stood in. Neptune slumped against the destroyed tree trunk and slid into a sitting position, his legs having given out on him.

Shirou released a breath he had not known he was holding.

"You don't deserve her," Yang spoke between gritted teeth and disjointed pants, glaring down at the him. "You don't deserve someone like Weiss."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, so _now_ you're sorry." The voice laced thick with sarcasm did not in any way decrease in its bite. At the very least, Shirou was glad that she had stopped her attempts to hit the male. "You have to wait for someone to call you out on it before you say you're sorry? You knew it was a dumbass move, and you still went ahead with it! What the hell!"

Neptune closed his eyes, not refuting the accusations thrown at him. Sun quietly squatted beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You know what it is that I can't stand? That you thought your ego more important than Weiss' feelings. You would rather turn her down and hurt her than risk embarrassing yourself. How self-centred can you be?!" Yang snapped in anger. "You want to know something else? Weiss probably wouldn't have cared that you can't dance. If you had told her the truth, I'll bet every Lien I have that she would have agreed to spend the night with you anyway, without taking a single step onto the dance floor."

The blonde stepped backwards, her rage replaced by unconcealed disgust. "You don't deserve her," she repeated. "I don't know what she saw in you. I really don't." She then levelled a finger at him. "But… you get _one_ chance to get on your knees and apologise to my partner for what you did. Whatever happens, I'll let her make the decision."

Yang closed the distance once more, her face coming to a stop mere inches away from Neptune's terrified visage. "But remember this, blue boy. Hurt Weiss again, and there won't be enough of you to scrape off the floor once I'm done. _That_ I promise you."

"I-I got it," Neptune stammered. "I'll fix things."

Yang did not reply, instead she spun on her heel and turning her back on him. Stared straight ahead, she strode away, signalling the end of their altercation. "Come on," she muttered when she passed Shirou. "Let's go. We're done here."

Shirou made to follow her when he glanced back at Sun, who responded with a grin. "I got this," the blond said, giving a thumbs up.

He inclined his head in acknowledgement before disappearing into the night after the brawler, catching up to her at the pathway to the dorm's wing where he slowed to keep pace behinds her. Throughout it all, Yang spoke not a word. Wisely, Shirou decided on the same, having nothing of value that warranted breaking the silence. In the meanwhile, he sent another message to Ruby as an update. It wasn't until they reached and were slowly ascending the stairs back up to their dorm did Yang slow, finally stopping mid step.

Shirou waited. The minutes felt like hours, passing slowly before the blonde eventually turned to face him. Her face was passive, bereft of the anger she had shown mere minutes prior. Instead, there was hints of a struggle of a more internal nature.

"You keep getting in my way, telling me that I'm wrong. I can't fight like this. I can't hit that guy. I can't do this. I can't do that. It's so damn annoying sometimes!" Yang locked eyes with him, and Shirou stiffened momentarily at the emotions behind them. "I really want to hate you, you know that? But I can't. As much as I want to, I can't. Damn it, Shirou. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

' _How on earth am I supposed to answer that?'_ All that Emiya Shirou could do was shrug helplessly.

Yang took a deep breath, raised her arm, and slugged him in the shoulder, eliciting a sharp grunt of pain from the red-haired teen.

She folded her arms. "That was for interrupting me earlier."

Shirou winced as he rubbed the spot where he could already feel a bruise forming. "You're welcome."

"Just so you know. I'm not saying sorry."

"Wouldn't expect it anyway," he replied dryly, massaging the bruise that was already forming. "That's literally breaking character for you."

Yang huffed at his response. "I can break more than just that if you want me to. You just have to ask."

That Yang was in right enough of a mood to trade jabs with him was reassuring. It meant that she was no longer in as destructive a frame of mind. Now that he was paying attention, he saw that indeed, Yang's eyes had reverted from the blood-red hue that was a common sight whenever she lost control. It was a good sign.

"I'll pass. I still need to bring you back so that Ruby won't have to stress herself out thinking you sent someone to the morgue."

Yang grimaced. "She's gonna be hounding me about this for days. Great."

Shirou shrugged again. That was Yang's problem to solve. "Should have thought of that before you left."

"Shut up." The glare he received in turn was at best a half-hearted one. "You're being annoying again."

"Sometimes I think that's the best way to get you to stop what you're doing and actually listen." Shirou sidestepped another swing from the blonde. He had already taken one punch, and that was more than enough for the night.

"I'm not a kid," she spat. "I don't need you to watch over me like I'm one."

"I never said you were. But Ruby asked me to find you, and I trust her judgement on issues like these," Shirou replied neutrally. "If she thinks that I'm the best suited, then I won't question it. Besides, I honestly don't think anyone else on our team can physically stop you if you actually decided to assault someone."

Yang grumbled, her gaze betraying her still-present irritation. "I wasn't going to hurt him… not too badly anyway. He'd have at least been able to walk after I was done with him."

Shirou turned to glance at the blonde over his shoulder, before looking ahead once more. "Yes, and hearing that certainly puts me at ease." He didn't stop the sarcasm from seeping back into his voice.

"I'll seriously hit you."

"You already did."

Yang did not lose a beat as she countered. "I'll hit you again."

"Then you might want to pay the training rooms a visit. Unlike me, the dummies there will actually stand still and let you hit them." He received a growl and a slap on the arm. It was quickly followed up by a second, then a third, each one being weaker than the last.

When the limp blows finally ceased, Shirou found Yang grimacing while averting her gaze from him. "Feeling better now?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Shut up." She raised her hand, left it hanging for a moment and letting it eventually fall back to her side. "I'm still not apologising."

The smile he had stayed even as he re-entered their dorm to meet Ruby and Weiss, watching the pair pounce onto the blonde and proceed to overwhelm her with a barrage of questions, the former fussing about and trying to check her sister for bloodstains or signs of combat, while the latter spared no time to interrogate her on her actions.

Ruby glanced over Yang's shoulder and smiled at him. She bypassed the heiress and her sister, stopping beside Shirou.

"How's Weiss?"

"Better. She calmed down a bit once we started talking about a bunch of other stuff," Ruby replied, before reaching out and patting him on the arm. "Thanks for helping with Yang."

"I'm just glad she actually listened." Shirou glanced at the blonde. "I was quite certain that I had to restrain her. It was really fortunate that it didn't get to that."

Ruby's expression took a turn and she frowned in worry. "Did she break anything?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh good." His partner sighed in relief. She paused as some of the colour drained from her face from the realisation of what he had said. "Wait. Nothing important? Yang still broke something?!"

"You punched him into a tree?!" A horrified shriek got Ruby looking back at her sister in shock and alarm.

"I said I didn't punch him but a tree!" Yang shot back.

"Why did you even punch a tree in the first place?"

"Because I had to punch _something_ , okay?!"

"Why is it that your answer to everything has to be related to violence?" Weiss took a deep breath. Her gaze softened a second later. "Yang, I understand. But I'm fine. It wasn't something I couldn't have dealt with on my own. I can't say I approve of your actions, but I appreciate the thought behind it."

There was a long, silent pause before the brawler gave her reply. "Wow, it's really that hard for you to just say 'thank you', huh? Is that a Schnee thing or just you?" Yang cracked a grin.

Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't push your luck, Xiao Long. We are still going to be talking about how you'll compensate for destroying school property." She placed one hand on her hip, while the other raised to point a finger at her partner. "First thing tomorrow, you're going to find the professors and apologise for that tree."

"Tsk."

"Don't you click your tongue at me! Hey!" Weiss's cheeks reddened in indignation as Yang stuffed her fingers into her ears and marched into the washroom and slammed the door shut. A lock turning was heard very clearly. "We're not finished here!"

"I am!" Yang yelled from the other side of the door. "I need a long shower to cool down after what happened and you're not helping."

"Why are you the one who needs to cool down when it wasn't even your problem to begin with?" Weiss muttered, rubbing her temples. She turned to where Shirou and Ruby were watching in silence, identical looks of bemusement on their faces. "What?"

"No, it's nothing," Ruby replied quickly.

"This really isn't what the saying 'kiss and make up' is supposed to mean," Shirou remarked, to Weiss' mild embarrassment. He paused a second later when the washroom door opened and a head of golden locks peeked out.

"If you're talking about kissing, Handsome, then I think the right phrase is not make up but make _out_. Then again, that's not something I'd do with Weissy either." Yang cackled and slammed the door shut a second time when the heiress shrieked at her.

Watching from the side and barely concealing his exasperation, Shirou only had one thought. _'Yeah, those two will be just fine.'_

0-0-0

Shirou glanced down at his scroll. There was a mere half hour before the Beacon Dance kicked off. He looked up to where Weiss was impatiently tapping her foot, and the door from which loud complains and protests emerged.

When Yang said that Ruby disliked all things fancy with a passion, it appeared that she had not been exaggerating, for the younger girl had to be dragged bodily into the washroom where Yang tried to aid her sister in putting on makeup.

"Seriously. We're going to be late if they take any longer," Weiss muttered under her breath. She had already changed, and was in a simple white dress that accented her slim figure, while Shirou himself was waiting for the sisters to finish, the bag containing his suit sitting beside his feet.

The very day after Yang's altercation with Neptune, the boy from Haven had kept true to his word, making a very public apology to Weiss and explaining the reason – or excuse, depending on how one saw it – for declining her request. Probably still shaken by the near altercation the previous night, he had prostrated on the ground, silently enduring the ordeal lest Yang decided that his apology was not sincere enough for her liking.

Weiss' decision to forgive Neptune did not come as a surprise to Shirou, although she did make clear and in no uncertain terms her disappointment that he thought her so shallow as to be incapable of seeing past his inability to dance. That and the fact that she would not be accompanying him, the window of opportunity having past with the mistake he had made.

So there they were, waiting as the two most troublesome members of their team finished their preparations. Her frayed patience finally snapping, Weiss raised her fist before bringing it down on the door. "Are you still not done?" She demanded, loud enough for the occupants behind it to hear.

On cue, it opened and an ecstatic Yang pushed a grumbling Ruby out, turning her to face Shirou and Weiss. "Look! Look! Isn't she just adorable?" Yang gushed happily, her countenance the literal opposite of Ruby's. "I used a little eye shadow to bring out her eyes a bit more, because you know, she has such amazing eyes to begin with."

"I see that you added a little lip gloss," Weiss noted with a nod of approval. "The foundation was a good touch too. At least it makes her more presentable."

"I don't need to be presentable," Ruby countered with a pout. "I'm not even trying to impress anyone."

"Your mind-set is the problem here. I know you don't care about it, but think about it this way. If people see that you, a team leader, didn't put in any effort to look decent at an event like this, they won't respect you, you know?" Yang twirled a finger around a lock of hair before flicking it back over her shoulder. "You should at least care about that much."

Ruby grumbled, smoothing down the hem of her skirt. "Yeah, but… Then isn't the dress good enough? There was no need for the stupid makeup." She turned her attention to Shirou, who was trying to get past them to reach the washroom, bag of clothes in hand. "You think so too right, Shirou?"

He may have been called many things, but he was not dumb enough to walk into that minefield. There were just far too many ways he could get blown up if he took a wrong step.

Shirou blinked before giving the three girls a disarming smile after briefly sparing a glance at the sleeveless red-and-black dress that his partner was wearing. "Well, the dress is definitely a good match. But I think that Ruby is already pretty enough without needing any sort of makeup."

He closed the door behind him and quickly got about changing into the clothes he had prepared, conveniently missing the sight of Yang and Weiss looked at him in slack jawed surprise.

0-0-0

Yang pointed dumbly at the door, head turning towards Weiss in search of some consolation. "Did he…" She mumbled. "Did he just…?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes he did."

"Does he…"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh…"

"See?!" Ruby grinned triumphantly. "Even Shirou thinks that I'm… already… pretty enough…" Her dear sister was somewhat faster on the uptake this time it appeared.

The glow from her face would have put high grade fire Dust to shame. She made a noise that could have been a squeak, except that it sounded more akin to a live chicken being strangled. Ruby's hands shot up to cover her eyes.

Yang grinned a moment later. "I'm never going to get tired of these two."

0-0-0

Shirou exited the washroom, grumbling while adjusting his tie. The shirt had been an off-the-shelf piece, with the collar being just a little too tight for his preference. He looked up to see the three girls mimicking statues in the way they stared, first at each other, then at him. Ruby's face was inconspicuously red for reasons he knew not.

"What is that?" Yang exclaimed upon recovering the use of her vocal cords. She pointed at Shirou's chest, looking almost affronted. "What kind of dressing is that supposed to be?"

He looked down suspiciously, meeting her eyes after a few seconds of searching. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?" She responded. "It's black! Black on black on black on even more black! What genius idea did you have to choose something like that?"

Shirou looked down again in confusion. He could not see why Yang would react in that way. Was what he was wearing not acceptable as a formal outfit? He had found something just like it when he had been clearing out some of Kiritsugu's old belongings, and Shirou was certain that when the man had first approached him in the aftermath of the Fuyuki fire, he had been wearing the exact same.

A black suit with matching black shirt and tie.

There were even a couple of pictures that showed his adoptive father wearing it and there certainly seemed to be no issues. If Kiritsugu had not looked out of place in an all-black outfit, then he certainly did not see why he could not do the same.

"Hmm, well maybe it'll be better once I put on the coat that goes with it?" Shirou replied, hefting a similarly black trench coat, only for Yang to snatch it out of his hands with a growl.

"No! No coat!" Yang bundled it up and tossed it onto Shirou's bed. "There's no need for that. We're going to a dance party, not Atlas. Geez. Seriously, Shirou. This is not what colour coordination is about. You don't just wear everything of the same colour. I might have expected something like this from Ruby, but not you. And even she managed to pick something that isn't monochromatic."

"I don't actually see anything wrong with it." Shirou shrugged. "My old man managed to pull it off during his time."

"I guess it doesn't actually look bad," Weiss admitted. "There is certainly a sense of completeness to it, somehow."

Yang shot her partner a glare of betrayal. "You're not supposed to agree with him."

"And what am I supposed to do? If we dally any longer, we're going to be late."

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that when you were the one hogging the washroom the entire time."

"Ruby wouldn't sit still while I put on her makeup!" Yang retorted.

The girl in question frowned. "I never asked for that in the first place."

It was such irony, watching the two wasting more time arguing about the person responsible for wasting their time. Unfortunately, for their own benefit, and that of the team, Shirou had to cut them off.

"I think that is a matter we can discuss at another time, if the both of you are so inclined to continue it," he said, waving his hand to catch their attention before stepping to the door, pulling it open. "But as Weiss was saying, we should be heading down to the main hall right about now."

"Fine." Yang shrugged it off after seeing her partner more than readily dropping the subject. She turned her attention back to Shirou with a sly grin. "Someone's eager to get there. You got a date, Handsome?"

"I don't." The simple and instantaneous reply stunned the blonde, along with the other two girls. He gave Yang a surprised glance. "I had no plans to go with anyone, I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah, but… but didn't you get invitations?" Yang spluttered. "Don't tell me you turned them all down."

Shirou scratched his head, eyes looking up at the ceiling as he went through the past week or so. "Actually, no, I did get one or two, but I politely declined because they were people I didn't know." He smiled good naturedly. "All things considered, isn't getting few invitations a good thing? It means that pretty much every one else already has a partner for the dance. Many of the others in our year seem to be going along with someone from their own team. Even if it's meant to be a relatively casual event, it would be rather awkward to show up with someone they likely have little interaction with."

He did not need to tell them that he also did not feel entirely comfortable with such arrangements. He probably would not be for some time still.

Yang's expression warred between wanting to show pity for him, and wanting to give him a good hard slap. In the end, she groaned and dragged a palm across her face. "Sometimes you're just unbearably stupid."

His eyebrow twitched but otherwise did not respond to the jab.

The four reached the hall, where they quickly dispersed. Yang and Weiss, having assisted with the logistical duties prior, were speaking with the other students handling the coordination of the actual event and going over potential issues. Shirou stood to the side, watching as other teams slowly made their entrance, all decked out in an array of colourful fare.

He felt a tap on his arm and turned in time to receive a cup of punch from Ruby. She settled down into the chair beside him with one of her own, seemingly content to remain there for as long as she can.

"I know what Yang said, but I think it would have been cool if you wore that coat," Ruby said with a playful grin. "You'd have looked like those characters from those spy movies."

"More like a magical assassin, you mean," he replied, leading to a bout of giggles from his amused partner. She was quickly drowned out by loud, hysterical laughter that broke out all across the hall.

Curious, Shirou looked for the source of entertainment, and almost lost his grip on the cup he had been holding.

Team JNPR had arrived. One half of them were normal, the other half… less so.

Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth, shoulders bouncing up and down. Her control broke entirely and she hunched over, laughing and gasping for breath. Shirou himself was unable to stop his lips from turning up at the corners at the sight.

Surprisingly, it was Ren and Nora that were perfectly normal, or as normal as Nora could have possibly been. The girl wore a simple white-and-pink knee-length dress while her partner had stuck to the traditional suit and tie. Nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing that anyone would have looked twice at.

No, it was Jaune and Pyrrha that were turning heads.

The blond and his red-haired companion had, in defiance of perhaps all common sense, decided to swap clothing for the night despite how ridiculous it might look. Jaune had on a white dress that was far too small for his build, while Pyrrha was taking breaths away in a three-piece tailed suit. The two sported wide and carefree smiles, appearing not at all phased or embarrassed by the attention they were drawing.

"Hey guys!" Nora exclaimed, noticing him and Ruby. "Enjoying the party?"

"Not as much as you four," Shirou responded. He turned his attention to Jaune and Pyrrha. "What's the story behind that?"

Jaune scratched his head. "Well, I kinda didn't believe that Pyrrha would have no invitations, so I made a bet that if she didn't, I'd wear a dress. So here I am."

"Doesn't our Fearless Leader look great?" Nora prodded the blond. "Oh! That's my spare dress, if you're wondering. But I might let him have it permanently. We _have_ to make this into our annual tradition!"

"Nora, please no." Jaune's pleadings fell on deaf ears.

"Nora, please yes."

Pyrrha smiled, placing a hand on her despairing partner's shoulder. "Well, I thought that since he would be coming here like this, it would be less embarrassing for him if I played along to make it look like we planned it. So I made a few calls and had a suit brought in." The two shared a look and another smile.

"Ooh. Does that mean you two are here for the Dance… together?" Ruby asked excitedly, eyes darting between the two.

Jaune and Pyrrha coloured. "What? No, no. We're just here as friends. We both didn't have anyone to come with so…"

Pyrrha quickly grasped onto his line of reasoning. "Yeah, t-that's right. There's nothing more than that."

Nora clicked her teeth. "It's taking absolutely foreveeer," she drawled, blithely ignoring the furiously embarrassed glares sent by the two in question. She leaned in close to Ruby, voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "With how things are, it's probably going to take another _year_ before anything happens. Seriously, I keep telling Pyrrha all she needs to do is shove him into a locker and get in with him for some hanky panky but nooooo."

It was Ruby's turn to blush at the vivid imagery. Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, taking a step away from the walking madness that was the Valkyrie. He did not need to nor wanted to know what went on in her sexual fantasies.

"Are the two of you here for the dance together too?" Pyrrha asked, hastily changing the focus back to the reaper.

To Shirou's amusement, Pyrrha did not appear to notice the small Freudian slip when she added the word 'too' at the end of her question. Fortunately for the redheaded champion, no one else appeared to have caught it.

"Huh? Oh, no, we didn't. None of us have a date either, so we're all flying solo here," Ruby replied.

"Heeey! Did Vomit Boy become Vomit Girl?" Yang called out with a wolf whistle as she made her way to the group with her partner in tow. "Damn. I know P-money's the dominant one in the relationship but did you two have to make it so obvious?"

Weiss smacked Yang on the head, looking none too amused at the thinly veiled innuendo. "Behave yourself."

"Yes, Mom," the blonde called out, voice intentionally squeaky and high pitched. "Do I also need your permission to stay out after ten?"

Weiss growled irritably, but could not remain angry for long, especially when Nora broke into loud guffaws at Yang's display with most of the rest quickly following suit. They soon broke into smaller groups when slow music started to play, with Nora being the first to drag her partner to the centre of the hall to join in the many others already there. After only the briefest hesitation, Jaune and Pyrrha joined the other half of Team JNPR. Weiss disappeared to chat with another group of students, while Ruby migrated back to the punch bowl.

"You're not going to dance?" Yang asked Shirou.

"I've never actually danced before," he confessed. "Or at least, not this kind of dance."

The traditional Japanese folk dance that he had participated in during his earlier years of schooling in Fuyuki bore little resemblance to what he was seeing in front of him. Besides, he along with the rest of the kids had basically been left to their own devices by the teachers, and no one had really payed any attention to how accurately they were replicating the movements.

"Really?" Shirou did not like the gleam that appeared in Yang's eyes. That only happened when she was scheming something, usually at the expense of someone else. "Alright. Then let me teach you."

Before he could give any reply, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Come on! It's easy. You'll pick it up real quick."

"What are you playing at?" He could not help but ask; he had seen enough of her stunts to be more than a little suspicious about how quickly she had decided on that course of action. She returned the query with a false look of hurt that could not have been more exaggerated.

"Can't I just help my dear team mate and friend out of the goodness of my heart?"

He snorted. "The day I believe that will be the day hell freezes over."

"Wow, that's _cold_." Yang turned around to face him. "Alright. Do you want to learn or not?"

"Since you've already dragged me out here, we might as well," Shirou responded with a good natured roll of the eyes.

"Great! So here, hold my hand in your left. Yeah, like that." Yang beamed, quickly instructing him on the general posture that was required. "Thank the gods that they're playing a slow song. Follow my lead, okay? When I step with my left, you do the same with your right, and vice versa. All you need to do is keep in time with the music and with me and you should be fine."

He gave a nod. It was indeed a simple routine. His first steps lagged slightly, but a minor adjustment later and Shirou's movements were synchronised with those of Yang's. Granted, if they had been doing something as fast paced as a salsa, it would have been all but impossible for him.

They continued the slow waltz for several minutes, until Yang decided to drop the bomb that Shirou had already been anticipating.

"So, seeing as how I helped you learn how to dance, I think you owe me a favour in return."

There it was. "A favour? Really?"

"What? I didn't say I'd do it for free. This girl's worth more than that."

' _What happened to helping out of the goodness of your heart?'_

He sighed. There really was no winning against Yang sometimes. "Depends on what it is you want me to do."

"Oh, that's simple. I want you to take Weiss out for one dance."

Shirou was not expecting that answer. He blinked once, the rationale behind it quickly becoming clear. "Because of the whole Neptune thing?"

Yang stopped smiling. "It's not fair that she doesn't get to enjoy herself because of that idiot. At the very least, she deserves one good dance. I'd ask her, but you know as well as me that if I did she'll be looking over her shoulder the whole time."

"You have no one but yourself to blame for having the reputation of a prankster."

"I know. I know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Aright. I'm not against it." He agreed readily. It was a nice thing that Yang was trying to do, and he would have gone along even if she did not try to pull a favour on him for it.

"Thank you, Shirou." Her hand traced up his arm, even while she bit her lip. Her contagious grin returned. "But I'm still not apologising for punching you the other day."

"I think we can both agree that is a debt I won't be collecting on… maybe ever."

"Oh look! He can learn after all."

Shirou responded by speeding up his next step, while leaning back on his stationary leg. The change in momentum caught Yang off guard. She stumbled, her arms reflexively wrapping around him to stop herself from planting her face onto the marbled floor. "And you never learn, whether on the battlefield or off it. Still falling for surprises. Literally this time."

When she regained her standing, the expression she wore was almost amusing to see. There was befuddlement, mortification, irritation and genuine embarrassment in equal portions. If he had been a betting man, Shirou would have guessed that he was only a coin toss away from getting a straight right to the gut were they anywhere but in the middle of a sea of dancing students.

Yang let out a loud sigh. "Geez. I really can't win against you."

"She can learn after all," he parroted her earlier words with a smile.

Yang laughed. "Okay. I'll admit, you got me on that one. By the way, I'd like you to do another thing for me."

Shirou's gaze could have burnt a hole through her, but neither she nor her grin budged even an inch. "What is it now?"

"Get Ruby to dance too."

"Huh? Why Ruby?"

"Because I don't want her to look back at this night ten years from now and regret that she didn't bother to socialise. As much as I want her to do things on her own, we both know that she's not going to put in any effort. So I'm going to make this an exception and help things along. I gotta be that good older sister every now and then, you know?"

"Good is not an adjective I'd use to describe you."

"Aww. I always knew you like _bad_ girls more. But okay, I'll make things a liiittle bit easier for you," Yang teased, taking his remark in stride. "You don't need to get Ruby to dance. Just ask her. If she still doesn't want to, then fine. I just want to make sure she knows what she's doing."

That… was reasonable. Shirou could understand Yang's concern as a sibling; he had been in a similar position before, once he found out the relationship he shared with the white-haired master of Berserker. That she was actually older than him was a fact notwithstanding; Illya had hardly ever acted her age after all.

"Hmm? Is that too much for you?" Yang continued before he could reply. "Since we already agreed that you helping me with Weiss was your repayment, let's just say that if you do this then I owe you one."

Now wasn't that an interesting thing for her to say. Yang Xiao Long did not offer favours to anyone.

"What game are you playing now?"

Yang tilted her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped in close.

Too close.

Shirou froze when she stopped right in front of him, eyes only inches away from his own. He could feel a warm breath wash onto his lips. His vision was flooded with an endless ocean of lilac. He could not pull his gaze away, and neither did she.

Time ground to a halt.

"Still think I'm playing?" Her whispered words sent another wave of heat onto his face, while another shot up his spine in response to her proximity.

Before Shirou could blink, the moment was over. Yang had hopped away, a wide shit-eating grin plastered across her face. The music came to a finish, and the students around him quickly dispersed, none paying any attention to him or his situation or blithely ignoring them. Yang gave a cheeky wave at him while similarly making her way to an empty table.

"Remember your promise!"

' _That woman…'_

Shirou gave up trying to comprehend what happened. He did not need to accelerate the effects his magecraft had on his hair. It was already turning white without any extra effort from him or the crazy people he called his team mates.

On the topic of white hair, he had to find another member of his team that had just that. It wasn't hard to do, especially considering how much the colour stood out among the slew of vaguely familiar faces.

"Weiss."

The girl in question turned to him. "Shirou? Is Yang getting into trouble again?"

"What? No, why do you ask?"

"Because last I saw you were dancing with her, then suddenly you're here, talking to me, and my wayward partner is nowhere to be seen. You'll forgive me for thinking that she's up to something again."

' _Well, that's not entirely wrong.'_

"Don't worry. She's behaving. Probably."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for when Yang is involved," Weiss acknowledged. She patted the empty seat next to her and waited until Shirou had settled in. "So what was all that about? I thought you said you weren't going to be participating in any of the activities."

Shirou scratched the back of his head. "I told Yang that I had never really done much dancing before, and she decided to teach me how. And like always, my opinion didn't matter once she made up her mind."

"That certainly sounds like her. So, what are you doing here then?"

"Well," Shirou thought over how he was going to phrase it properly. Finally, he gave up and decided on the direct route. "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

To her credit, Weiss' only reaction was to quirk up an eyebrow while smiling knowingly. "Yang put you up to it, didn't she?"

There was no need to open his mouth; Shirou's expression was answer enough. Weiss chuckled lightly and placed the now-empty glass she was holding onto the table.

"Alright. I can humour my partner for once," she said jokingly. "Especially since she's being so thoughtful for a change."

"How magnanimous of you," Shirou remarked as he led Weiss past the tables and to the edge of the hall, just as the music resumed. The song was faster, yet he had little difficulty in following, another testament to Yang's unexpected skill in instruction. That particular fact was not loss on the snow-haired girl.

"For a beginner, you're not too bad." From anyone else, it might have been a casual statement of opinion, but Shirou had been around Weiss long enough to know that that was just her way of complimenting him.

"I really wouldn't call this 'not too bad.'" Shirou may not have stepped on her feet, but his tense posture and slightly mechanical steps were visible to any who happened to glance his way. "I'm sorry that this is the best I can do."

Weiss shook her head, proving that Yang had been right about how the heiress cared not about such matters. "That you were willing to be here to dance even though you've never done so before means more to me."

"That's good to hear. As long as you're enjoying yourself."

Weiss smiled fondly. "I am. I suppose I have my loud and annoying partner to thank for that. You too, because I doubt you're doing this just because you were caught up in her schemes."

Shirou managed to move just enough to shrug his shoulders. The two continued in a pleasant silence until the song ended, slowly drifting back to the chairs lining the walls where Weiss settled down, clearly contented with the night's proceedings.

"What will you be doing now?"

Shirou pointed to the row of refreshments where his partner could be seen grabbing food. "I think I'll go find Ruby."

Weiss' smile took on a thoughtful, if not slightly devious, edge. "You're making swift progress."

"What do you mean?"

"First you danced with Yang, then with me, and now you'll be spending the rest of the time with Ruby? Anyone looking in from the outside is going to reach the wrong conclusion."

Shirou rubbed his forehead with a groan, the reaction appearing to greatly amuse the girl in white. "If rumours really do start, I'm blaming it all on Yang."

"You speak as if we don't already do that."

Shirou chuckled at that. "Touché. Then if there's nothing else. I'll be off."

He took but a pace when a small hand reached out to grasp his, half turning back to Weiss who sported a warm smile. "Thank you."

Shirou returned it. "You're welcome."

Ruby was still in the midst of stuffing her face when Shirou circled around to her position. She hummed blissfully while continuing to add more deserts onto an already dangerously tall stack on her plate. She paused her chewing when a finger tapped her on the shoulder, turning around only to see Shirou staring down at her and freezing up entirely.

Her eyes darted between the plate her partner was watching intently and Shirou's own person. She swallowed. "Erk… I'm hungry, okay? The food here is so good and it's all free!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh. Well then, have you tried these eclairs? They have strawberry cream inside." She diplomatically offered one to Shirou, who accepted the bite-sized piece. He did not miss how she instantly swiped one more from the table to replace the one she gave him.

' _I really have such a glutton for a partner.'_

"I take it you're going to just stay here all night while bleeding Beacon's kitchens dry?"

Ruby flushed red. "I-I'm not eating that much!" She protested feebly, the evidence against her sitting right in her hands. "I'm a growing girl!"

"That depends whether you want to grow vertically or horizontally."

Ruby gasped in shock at the reply. "How could you? I'm not fat!"

"You will be if you keep eating like that," Shirou countered. On reflex, he grabbed a fresh plate and offloaded several of the items on the one Ruby was clutching, reducing the sizeable pile by half. He staunchly ignored the utterly devastated look she shot him. "This is good for you."

"Muh… okay, fine." She pouted but eventually acquiesced, plonking herself down beside him and grouchily munching on the remnants of her haul. Her eyes lit up as an idea flashed through her mind. "Hey, Shirou. You're great at cooking, but can you make stuff like these too?"

Emiya Shirou mentally sighed at the blatant greed shining in those silver eyes. "I might be able to." Ruby started to cheer. "But I don't feed gluttons."

Dealing with one Taiga had been bad enough. As much as he loved his guardian and pseudo-older sister figure, he didn't need another food parasite in his lifetime.

"But whyyy?"

Shirou deigned not to answer and instead continued to let his eyes roam idly around the hall. Eventually, he decided to broach the topic.

"What are you going to do after this?"

"I was thinking of going back to our room. Play some games. Read some comics." Ruby swung her legs back and forth. "They never said that we had to stay until the end."

"Really not going to join them?" Shirou's eyes landed on Yang swinging a panicking Weiss around like a top. Ruby spotted them too, and she grinned widely.

"Nope. I'm good. Let them have their fun." She turned back to Shirou. "Besides, you're here with me."

"That's it?"

"Yup. We all have our own comfort zone, and I'm perfectly comfortable here." Ruby smiled and her eyes focused on something in the distance. "I got my team and there's Jaune's team too. We already do almost everything together – just like one big family. So I'm fine. I don't need anything else."

Emiya Shirou understood. Just living in the moment, sharing it with the friends he had made in Beacon, was all he wanted at that time. That idyllic peace was something he would never trade for anything else in the world.

"Alright then. Maybe next year."

"Next year?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe next year we'll get to dance."

Even if he was not able to fulfil that particular promise that year, there were still opportunities in the future. Perhaps if he bribed her with some sweets he baked, Ruby might agree. It was certainly an underhanded tactic, but it was almost guaranteed to yield results, although he did not know whether or not Yang would consider that a valid method of persuasion.

Shirou turned in alarm when Ruby broke into a sudden bout of violent coughing and hacking, watching as his partner pounded her chest with a reddening face.

"S-sorry! I think I ate too fast."

Shirou sighed in relief. "Be careful. Aura won't help you if you choke to death." He gently patted her on the back to help her, but all that happened was for her face to turn a darker shade of red.

"Y-yeah. I know." Ruby agreed quickly. She bowed her head, looking down at her plate of food. "Mm. M-maybe next year."

The two sat together at the corner, sipping on punch. They smiled when Yang dragged Weiss into more of her stunts, laughed and clapped when Team Juniper broke into a well-coordinated dance routine, and Ruby whined when Shirou stopped her from going back to refill her plate.

All-in-all, it had been a night to remember.

0-0-0

The screen of the terminal flickered, showing line after line of unreadable computer code as the programme ran its course. All it took was a few seconds.

Cinder Fall could not prevent the satisfied smirk from leaking and destroying what should have been a calm visage.

Mercury and Emerald were keeping watching at the hall where all the clueless staff and students continued in their revelry. Neo had earlier that day successfully infiltrated the control room under the illusion of being one of Atlas' guards, and had secured a fifteen-minute window for her in which the security cameras in the terminal room would be shut off. It had been all too easy with the right amount of preparation.

Her heels clicked as she exited the empty room to return to where all the other students were, so as to secure her alibi. The elevator doors closed and silence returned.

But only for a scant few seconds.

Another form materialised out of the far corner, quickly making its way to the terminal Cinder had occupied. Fingers danced over the holographic keys, and window after window were opened in quick succession until the symbol of a black queen piece emerged on the screen.

A subtle nod was given, before a scroll was connected to the terminal. It hummed before displaying extra lines, discretely inserted into the existing programme. A button was flicked, and the terminal was shut off, the scroll removed.

The job was done, and for a second time, a lone figure quickly vacated the tower that was soon to be a hotspot of activity once the knocked out guards were discovered. Their job was done, and now there was only one thing left to do – wait.

* * *

 **Omake: FGO Simulator**

 _Weiss_

She would never admit it if anyone asked, but at that moment, she scurried away to an isolated corner of the school, clutching to her chest a conspicuously shiny golden object and its accompanying letter.

It was just about two in the morning, a time she had heard was the most suited for what she needed to do.

Peeking into one of the classrooms, she nodded in satisfaction to see that it was unused. Stepping in, she slid the door shut and turned the lock.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. Now she had the privacy to do what she needed. Unfolding the letter, she pored over the contents once more, determined to not miss out any details.

" _To the recipient of this letter, you have been cordially invited to participate in Beacon's_ _Grand Order Simu_ _very first Holy Grail War. This is a very special event that will test each individual on their own combat aptitude, situational awareness, and ability to adapt to any circumstances that you may face on the battlefield. There can be only_ _ **one winner**_ _however, so do prepare yourself accordingly._

 _You should find a golden ticket enclosed with this letter. This item will determine if you, the recipient, is eligible to participate in this Holy Grail War. You are required to break the ticket, upon which the summoning process should begin. If you succeed in summoning a Servant (see Appendix 1 for details), then it means that you have secured a spot in this event._

 _We of the organising committee would like to wish you the best of luck._

 _Ozpin, Principal Sponsor_

 _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Lead Supervisor and Event Coordinator"_

Weiss placed the letter on one of the empty tables before stepping away. "Alright. This is it," she murmured. Determination burned in her eyes. "I will summon the strongest Servant and win this War."

She broke the golden tablet. The room lit up with blinding light as an intricate design formed on the floor.

The floating orbs burst into rainbow light.

"Yes!" Weiss screamed in a manner uncharacteristic of herself. "I did it!"

A ghostly portrait formed before her eyes, and Weiss could barely make out the image of a person in full plate armour. "If I remember correctly, that should be the Saber class," she noted with a pleased smile.

The portrait shattered, the fragments of light collecting into a new form to the young girl's wonder.

When the light faded, there stood her Servant, clad in shining plate armour. _'He's shorter than me!'_ Weiss thought, for indeed her Servant was several centimetres shorter. Weiss blithely ignored the fact that she was in high heels.

"So, you're my Master, huh?" The voice warbled out of the helmet. "I guess you'll have to do."

Weiss bristled. The offhanded remark caught her on her back foot. "Excuse me? What does that mean?"

Her Servant cocked his head to one side. "That just means I have yet to acknowledge you or your strength. Come our first battle, I shall see how worthy you are to be my Master." The voice carried an unmistakable undertone of arrogance in the manner in which its owner so easily dismissed Weiss.

She reigned in an outburst. It would not do if their partnership broke apart in the first minute. "Fine. I admit that does sound reasonable. I shall strive not to disappoint you, Saber."

"Hmph." The knight turned away, before pausing. "So? What kind of a wish does my Master have for the Grail?"

"Why is that important?"

"Knowing your goal is important. I want to see just how great an ambition my Master has. Or how small."

Weiss scowled, but let it go. It would come out sooner or later anyway and if it helped to foster a bond between her and Saber, then it was worth it.

"I wish to have my father removed from his position."

Saber stiffened. "Come again?"

"My father," Weiss sighed through her teeth. "He owns a very large company. I guess if you don't know what that is, then let's just say that he's the ruler of a kingdom."

Saber gave a nod to show his understanding, his silence an invitation for Weiss to continue.

"Under him, there was no doubt that the company our family runs had prospered far more than it did before he took control. But he didn't care for the people that worked for us. To him, success of the company and profits are all that matters. He mistreats our employees and dragged our family name into the dirt. And through it all, he still doesn't care unless it affects the amount of money he makes," Weiss elaborated. Unbeknownst to her, her speech had gradually heated up with emotion.

"I absolutely despise him. The fact that we are of the same blood doesn't seem to be important to him. As long as I followed his instructions, he was happy to keep me around. He doesn't deserve to run the company. I want him gone," Weiss declared. Moments later, her shoulders sagged and her next words came out as little more than a whisper. "I want to fix all the mistakes he made, because I know I can be better than him."

An armoured glove clapped Weiss on the shoulder, startling her. It also nearly knocked her off her feet.

"I get it," Saber said. His voice was thick with emotion, and he had a fist clenched and trembling. "I understand exactly how you feel."

The horned helmet disassembled and clicked into place on the rest of the armour her servant wore. Weiss came face to face with a beautiful face and a pair of brilliant emerald eyes framed in a headful of golden hair that ended in a short ponytail behind her head.

Her Servant was a _girl_.

A large grin formed on the face of the Weiss' Servant. "I misjudged you, Master." He – no, Weiss corrected herself – _she_ jabbed a thumb at herself. "Right then. This Mordred hereby pledge; my sword is yours until we win this War."

The grin turned vicious. "Let's show all those other punks just who they're messing with."

0-0-0

 _Shirou_

It was with trepidation that he finally convinced himself to participate. It would not be the same as his Grail War, he kept reminding himself. There was no tainted Greater Grail to corrupt the wish of the winner. And with Zelretch personally overseeing the proceedings, there was little chance of anything remotely similar happening.

What was the worst that could happen?

The golden ticket crumbed into pieces when he closed his fist around it. The burning sensation on the back of his hand brought a wave of nostalgia.

Would he summon Saber again? He still had Avalon after all. Or maybe this War went by different rules, and left him with a different Servant.

The portrait showed a woman pulling back a bow.

"Archer class?" Shirou's eyes widened in surprise, then in growing horror. "Wait…"

Out of the mist came a familiar form. Oh how familiar it was. Shirou almost felt like skewering it with a dozen swords and saying to hell with the War.

Two voices spoke at the same time when a pair of familiar steel grey eyes bore down on his own, each uttering the exact same words.

"Oh, hell no."

Even before the official start of the War, Shirou was already regretting his decision.

0-0-0

 _Team CRDL_

"Remember, we work together until we're the last ones standing," Cardin instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it, Cardin. Let's just summon our Servants already," Russel chimed in, unable to hide his impatience and excitement.

The dorm room glowed when all four of its inhabitants broke their tablets at the same time.

"Huh? Wasn't there supposed to be three rings of light, not one?" Dove muttered, a sense of dread already coming over him.

Identical pairs of thin, long blades with uncharacteristically small, red handles dropped into the waiting hands of Dove, Sky, and Russel.

Cardin stared down in shock at a still steaming plate of mapo tofu.

A deep voice rung out, echoing off the four walls like a grand chorus.

" _ **Rejoice boys, for your wish will finally be granted."**_

The anguished cries of four young men split the night sky.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

We all know people like these in the games we play, especially so for FGO. The superstitious ones (roll at 3 a.m. JST, roll in the toilet, roll when the light shines the brightest, etc.), the "lucksacks" who get everything with minimal effort (Weiss), the ones who have statistically good rolls but which coincidentally are always the ones they don't want (Shirou), and lastly the ones blessed by Kirei himself (Team CRDL). May you rest in a surplus of mana prisms like I do.

Before anyone from NA asks, I apologise but my account is on the Japanese server.

Recently saw a fanmade illustration of Anastasia from FGO Lost Belt that coincidentally looked a lot like Weiss due to the style used and now can't unsee. Every time I think of the Servant I now think of Weiss. Help.

Well, there's the end to this part. Time to go forward to the next. I've been extremely interested in writing a full combat scene with multiple smaller fights happening simultaneously. The Torchwick fight was the closest I've ever got to a lengthy combat scene, but even then can't be considered a full battle in the manner that I envisioned since he fled without actually being defeated. That won't happen the next time.

Ah yes. In the previous chapter's AN, I mentioned that there is something I'm going to talk about here. Well, over a year ago when I uploaded the first few chapters, I said that there wasn't going to be any romance in this story (how is a person who has never experienced it before supposed to write it realistically?). A year on, and with a lot of planning, I think I'm going to reverse that position and attempt it.

Mind you, I probably won't do a very good job, but I will certainly try my best. It'll be a subplot, and will be developed gradually over the course of the story, so what I can definitely say is that it won't hijack my main plot in any way or form.

What pairing will it be? I'm not telling, and a good part of the reason is that I simply haven't decided on it yet. I have a strong favourite, but if the story doesn't lend itself to properly developing that particular pairing, I won't go with it. I won't force it in just because I like it.

So yes. Rejoice, you who have followed this story since its inception, for your wish will finally be granted (perhaps not all of you because with just one pairing, I can't possibly satisfy every single ship).

On that topic, I trolled a friend who reads this story by saying that the confirmed pairing is Shirou x Raven. Fun times. (He now knows it's a joke, but it was still hilarious)

That's all for now. Thanks again for reading this story.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

The pre-mission briefing had been delayed. All students, both from Beacon and the visiting academies had been instructed to wait for further instructions from the teaching staff. No reason had been given, although the uncharacteristic severity on the faces of the staff members left no question in the minds of any who saw them before all were whisked off to Ozpin's office.

Yang would have loved to speculate on the cause, were her partner not completely uninterested in the matter, stating that it was a complete waste of time.

"Where did Ruby say she went again?"

Weiss sighed and paused her writing. "Ruby and Shirou went to pick up several items from the forge. They're probably going to take a while, since I'm sure many others are there for last minute checks on their weapons before heading out."

Yeah, it was that time of the year, when Beacon sent out its students on various missions around the Kingdom to evaluate their effectiveness in real world situations.

"I know we should wait until they get back, but what kind of mission do you want to choose, Weissy? Maybe we can decide on what we now and save some time deciding later." Yang propped her head on one hand to look down from the canopy of her suspended bedframe, watching Weiss ponder over the question.

"I'd prefer an escort mission, but honestly, I think I'm alright with anything. Although, I believe Ruby will likely want one that has to do with Grimm extermination."

"Yeah, me too," Yang readily agreed. She could definitely see her sister going for something like that. Nothing seemed to make the young girl happier than cutting down hordes of Grimm, except maybe stopping criminals like Torchwick.

"Then our decision is simple, because I don't think Shirou will have any objections."

Yang grinned widely. She was excited for the mission, and rightfully so. They had no chance to test whatever they had picked up in lessons in any actual combat thus far. Rather than a boring escort mission, they could finally showcase their skills against the Grimm. The mere thought of tearing through wave after wave of the black beasts already set her blood on fire and her heart beating faster.

' _It's been too damn long since I could let loose.'_

"Don't you have to do any maintenance on your weapon?" Yang asked, changing the subject out of boredom. "I did mine two days ago, but I didn't see you touch yours at all."

Weiss waved her hand in the air in casual dismissal. "I had the blade sharpened after my previous spar and it's not been used since. I restocked on Dust recently, so there is no risk of it running out. There is no need to worry; I have everything handled. By the way, when does your detention start?"

"Urk." Yang's mood instantly soured.

As expected, rumours spread fast, and Professor Goodwitch caught wind of what had transpired before the Dance, dutifully assigning a month worth of thrice-a-week detentions to her. To add insult to injury, a bill for a replacement tree had been sent to the Xiao Long household. So her Dad was going to know all about what happened, which just meant that there was something else waiting for her when she got back during the break at the end of the year. Fun.

"Starts next week," the blonde replied glumly.

"Good. Be glad that you didn't actually commit any acts of violence that night, or else it would have been far worse."

Yang had something to say to that, but whatever response she thought of was unceremoniously shelved when a knock was heard from their door. She locked eyes with her partner, the two engaging in a mental war over who should go until another knock – louder this time – put an end to it. The blonde hopped down from the bed with a discontented huff and strode across the room while Weiss smirked and returned to her letter.

"Yes?" Yang pulled the door open. Not for the first time, she wished that the dorm doors had spyholes installed so that she could see who it was before deciding if she wanted to answer it.

"I have a package for a… Ms Ruby Rose or a Ms Yang Xiao Long," the old, bearded man in the bright orange uniform and matching cap slowly read off the label of a large cylindrical tube. It was the standard attire for the delivery service personnel that were commonly seen in Beacon, ferrying mail and other parcels to the many students studying there.

"That's me. I'm Yang." She received the surprisingly heavy tube, noting with a start her father's name on the sender's slip attached.

"Please sign here, if you don't mind." The blonde dutifully took the electronic pen and scribbled on the scroll's surface. "Thank you, Miss. Oh, that's right. One moment."

Yang waited patiently as the man dug into his cart for several seconds before pulling out another box, cross-referencing the label with the information on his scroll. "Is there an Emiya Shero here?" He asked. "It's addressed to the same room."

She nodded. "It's read Shirou. He's out at the moment, but I can take it for him."

"That's fine. I'll need you to sign for him too," the deliveryman replied, passing to her the box which, despite being about the same size as her own package, was significantly lighter.

"Done."

"Have a nice day, Miss." The old man tipped his cap politely, grabbing hold of his cart and pushing it down the hallway. "And thank you for using the Apostle Courier Service."

Yang watched him stop two doors down to hand over another delivery before retreating into their room, using her foot to guide the door back into the frame. Weiss moved to the side to allow for space on the table for the two parcels.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Yang shook her head. "It's addressed to both me and Rubes, so I'm gonna wait until she's back. Besides, it's from Dad. She'll throw a fit if I opened anything from him without her."

Weiss shook her head, yet wore a look that said she understood perfectly what Yang meant. The blonde turned instead to the rectangular box addressed to the only male on their team. Her curiosity was rising; Shirou never received any sort of mail in all the time they had been in Team RXSE. _Never_. If it were another commission he was working on, the materials would be sent to the workshop, not to his dorm room.

Her hands inched towards the taped up cover flaps, stopping only when Weiss loudly and very intentionally cleared her throat and stared at her in disapproval.

"Come on! Don't tell me you're not a bit curious." Yang's complaints fell on deaf ears.

"I am. But I also have self-restraint, something that you obviously lack."

"Way to make it personal, Weissy."

"That was the point."

Yang grumbled but retracted her hands. Just like most days, there was really no winning an argument with Weiss. She stomped back to her bed, where she flopped back down, all the while impatiently eyeing the two parcels waiting to be opened. It couldn't be helped. She would just have to wait until Ruby and Shirou returned.

0-0-0

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ruby asked with a grin. She had been uncharacteristically happy that morning, something Shirou attributed to the newly completed weapon that she had been working on for some time.

In her hands was an inconspicuous leather case, its deceptive form being the container for a not so small and rather powerful handgun. One that Shirou would have to devote time in the future to training in its use. Even if it was meant as a backup weapon, it would be useless if he knew not how to use it proficiently. Somewhere along the way, he probably also had to get around to naming it. That, and crafting some specialised bullets for its use.

"I think it'll be fine." Shirou glanced down into the open box in his hands that held another completed work. "It was a good thing that the shaping finished quicker than expected."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with her usual enthusiasm and energy. "And just in time for our mission too. With it, I don't think she'll even lose any Aura."

"While it may be decent, I doubt that it's as good as that, Ruby."

"I disagree. When we tested it, none of the standard calibre rounds made a dent, and my Crescent Rose barely scratched the surface even when I used all my strength," she pointed out. "If it can do that, then it could easily take a swipe from an Ursa or a straight hit from a Creep without any damage. And why are you doubting your own creation, Shirou? You used the best materials you could get and you even Reinforced it afterwards."

"Yeah, well, it's also the first time I've made something like this," Shirou admitted. "You know I normally only work with weapons."

Crafting armour was a vastly different process from forging a weapon. To begin with, material compositions were dissimilar, the cause of which stemmed from most weapons requiring a certain amount of flex, while armour generally exchanged that for hardness and durability.

Then there was the case of the shape. A lot of work had to be done for weapons, especially when applying an edge to an unfinished blade. It had to be an even surface all along the entire length of the weapon, and attention had to be paid regarding the centre of balance. Armour on the other hand, had its own set of problems due to it needing to be custom fitted for its intended wearer. If it hung loose over the body due to incorrect measurements, then the force from blows would not be properly redirected.

Shirou's very nature and affinity with the items meant that creating a bladed weapon was significantly easier than doing the same for a set of armour, although certain skills being shared by both processes meant that he still had a foundation to work with.

"Everything'll be fine. Trust me. She'll love it."

Shirou hummed softly. They rounded the corner and his partner instantly dashed to their door, using her free hand to swipe her scroll across the scanner before pushing it open for him.

"We're back!"

"About time too, Rubes. What took you so long?" Yang's voice carried over the air as Shirou stepped in. "You only had to collect stuff right?"

"Ehh. We kind of spent a bit of time to test it out before we came back," Ruby rubbed her head ruefully. "Sorry, Yang."

Shirou turned to the last individual in the room, placing the box on the floor near to where she was seating such that she received a clear view of its contents. "Weiss. It's finished."

He swore that the heiress' eyes instantly sparkled the moment she comprehended what it was he had been referring to. She reached into the box, clearly trying hard to reign in her excitement, and pulled out a highly burnished piece of plate armour. Weiss ran her fingers over the centre of the metal, slowly tracing the outline of the snowflake that had been painstakingly engraved into the surface.

"It even has my family's crest," Weiss murmured. She turned to Shirou, hugging the metal breastplate tightly. "Thank you. It's wonderful."

He smiled in return. "You're welcome."

"Hey Weissy. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wear it, not hold it," Yang remarked cheekily.

The comment redirected Weiss' attention to the remaining items Shirou had brought. She placed the plate armour back into the box before picking it up. "Yes. I suppose I should test it now that it's here." With quick strides she moved to her wardrobe, picking out several articles of clothing before disappearing into the washroom.

With Weiss pre-occupied, Shirou turned his head to the two items that he was certain were not there when he and Ruby had left the room earlier that morning. "What are those?"

"Oh yeah. We got some deliveries." Yang snapped her fingers. "This here is for Rubes and me, and that box there is for you, Handsome."

Ruby grabbed the tube. "Ooh! It's from Dad!"

"Me?" Shirou couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in genuine surprise at the information. "I'm certain that I didn't order anything that had to be sent here. Are you sure it's for me and it's not just delivered to the wrong person?"

Having the wrong addressee was possible, but not particularly likely. His name wasn't a common one, and the thing had been delivered all the way into Beacon.

Yang tossed the box towards him in response, forcing Shirou to throw his hands out to catch lest it impacted the ground and broke anything fragile inside. Shirou located the receiver's details only to see that the blonde had been right and it was indeed addressed to him.

' _Who could have sent this?'_

The sender's details were non-existent. While not mandatory, most parcels included that in the case that it had to be returned for a variety of reasons.

Shirou Traced a mundane knife and slit the tape. Before he could open it, however, he was distracted by a loud and happy squeal from Ruby.

"It's Zwei!"

Emiya Shirou's brain momentarily halted its functions upon seeing the familiar black-and-white canine in the arms of his partner. His head darted to the tube on the floor, then to the dog.

' _Who the hell sends a dog in the mail?!'_

While in no way meant as an insult to the friendly man he had met on Patch, Shirou found himself having reason to doubt Taiyang's sensibilities upon seeing what would normally be constituted as animal abuse. Judging by borderline eccentric and occasionally outright bizarre things that both Yang and Ruby did, it really did not come as that big a surprise.

Bewildered, Shirou picked up the cardboard tube only for nearly two dozen cans of dog food to tumble out.

' _How is it even alive, and how did it fit inside with so many cans? What manner of Sorcery is this?'_

It appeared that Remnant held more mysteries than Emiya Shirou was able to discern.

All activity stopped when Weiss stepped into the room. Gone was her usual bolero jacket, replaced instead with a similarly white, short sleeved one and matching elbow-length, fingerless gloves. The cuirass connected around her waist and shoulders with her collar hanging out and over the curved opening, while the metal vambraces were strapped firmly to her forearms. Her heeled boots were the same pair she always wore, except for a series of overlapping metal plates that now covered the front and extended up to provide protection for her knees.

"I barely feel anything; it's so light," Weiss said as she twirled around with her arms held out at shoulder height. She had lost none of her usual grace of movement. "How is this possible?"

"Good materials and a little something extra to help it along," Shirou explained. Weiss nodded knowingly, before adopting a more thoughtful expression.

"Normally being lightweight is not something you would associate with strong armour, While I don't doubt that this is a fine piece of craftsmanship, that kind of dissonance in perception is hard to break," she noted. "How well will this stand up to projectiles and melee attacks?"

"Pretty much complete immunity to cutting attacks and arrows, and small calibre rounds will just bounce right off," Ruby replied cheerfully, rapping her knuckles on the breastplate. "This thing is badass."

"You'll still want to take as few shots at point blank range as possible. Even if the bullet is deflected, it can't disperse all the force away. Some will still be absorbed. And in the case of large calibre rounds, like the kind Ruby uses, those can still punch a hole straight through," Shirou cautioned.

"That won't be a problem. With how little this weighs, it should not impede my movements at all once I use my glyphs."

Yang looked down at the newly armoured footwear her partner was wearing and shuddered. "I pity the fellow who get kicked with those boots. Aura or not, that's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"A magnificent idea. Ruby, please remind me to give your sister a good kick whenever she spouts anymore of her horrible puns in the future." Weiss' smile could not have been more radiant.

"H-hey there. That's not something to joke about."

Heavy static was heard for a brief second before Professor Goodwitch's voice emerged from the various speakers located along the hallway, echoing into every dorm room.

" _All students, the staff of Beacon would like to apologise for the delay. The scheduled mission briefing will be conducted in twenty minutes in the main hall. Please assemble with your weapons and any additional gear you deem necessary for the effective completion of the mission of your choice."_

"You heard that. I hope you've packed everything you need, Yang, because twenty minutes might not be enough time to go to the stores and get anything you may be missing," Weiss reminded her blonde partner.

"Relax, Ice Queen. I got everything here already. Extra cartridges, cleaning kit, first aid kit, fire starter, sleeping bag, spare set of clothes, and three days' worth of field rations."

Weiss nodded in approval upon inspecting Yang's bag. "Everything appears to be in order. Ruby? Shirou?"

Shirou mentally ticked off the boxes as he did a once over. "No problems." He slung a full quiver of arrows over one shoulder before attaching a second to the straps on his rucksack. Aster went into its scabbards on his waist. Any other weapon… were inside the Unlimited Blade Works.

"I'm good." Ruby waved distractedly, back turned and still petting Zwei.

"Ruby!"

"I packed already." Ruby detached herself from her dog and scrambled for her bag. "See?"

Weiss let out a longsuffering sigh yet acknowledged that the young team leader's pack had been adequately put together. "Fine. Looks like we're all done. If there's nothing more, we should proceed down for the briefing."

She paused, took one lingering look at the pup beside Ruby and turned back. "What do we do with your pet? We definitely can't bring him along with us."

"Oh he'll be fine. Zwei knows how to feed and clean up after himself, and he can use the toilet when he needs to." Yang held out a can before the dog, who promptly opened it with a can opener and upended the contents cleanly onto a plate.

It said something that seeing a dog operate a can opener no longer fazed Shirou in the slightest.

"Are you really sure we can't bring Zwei along?" Ruby asked again.

"Do you want to answer to any of the professors about why we even have a pet in our dorm?"

"Err… no?"

"Then we leave him here, since Yang so clearly showed that he can take care of himself while we're gone. We don't show up for our mission with something we're not supposed to have, and we don't get in trouble for it."

Ruby shot Shirou a glance, only for him to shrug. "I'm with Weiss on this."

Shirou saw little purpose in bringing the dog along with them. At best, it would take up valuable time and manpower to watch over Zwei. At worse, doing so could even put the entire mission at risk if it accidentally gave away their position. From a tactical viewpoint, even if the dog could act as a tracker, the expected benefits did not appear to outweigh the possible downsides.

Finally, even Ruby relented.

"You stay here and be a good boy, okay?" She patted Zwei between the ears one last time before being pushed out the door by Yang.

Once Weiss and Shirou were beside her, Ruby promptly locked the door and began leading their team down to Beacon's main hall. Walking somewhat behind his partner, Shirou frowned, scratching his head in confusion.

' _Strange. Did I forget something?'_ For the life of him, Shirou could not think of what it was. He shrugged and ignored the niggling in his mind, shelving it aside as another unnecessary worry he was having with regards to their first mission.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby called, with the blond at the head of his own team pausing and turning around with a wide smile upon seeing them.

"Hey. You guys-whoa!" He did a double take at the sight of Weiss. His mouth opened and closed several times. "That looks totally awesome."

Three other heads followed his and landed on the heiress who smiled.

"Thank you, but as its creator, I believe Shirou should be given the credit."

Pyrrha looked up and down Weiss before turning to her fellow redhead. "I have to agree with Jaune; it's certainly impressive."

Ren gave a simple nod, while Nora darted around Weiss with wide, shining eyes.

"I did my best," Shirou replied with a slightly awkward shrug. While it was certainly nice to receive compliments, the attention that he was put under was still just a little more than he liked.

The group of eight pushed past another set of large double doors and slowed when a lanky figure slouching against the wall came into view. Ruby immediately dashed forward with a happy squeal.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey, Squirt. Ready for your first ever mission?" The older man ruffled her hair affectionately. He glanced up at the other seven students. "Oh good. You're all here. That makes things easier."

"Easier?" Yang piped up curiously.

Gently prying Ruby off, the Huntsman pushed off the wall and stood in front of the two teams. "Yeah. Got a message for you bunch from Ozpin. After his little speech later, he wants all of you to head up to his office. Got something he wants to tell ya."

"Us too?" Jaune pointed at himself and Team JNPR.

"Did I stutter? Yeah. You too, Noodle," Qrow's finger hovered across Jaune and went towards Pyrrha, Ren and Nora respectively. "And that includes you, Cereal, Green and Hyper. All eight of you, including the Squirt here."

"Hey!" Ruby's retort went ignored.

"What does Professor Ozpin want to see us about?" Pyrrha asked politely. The neutral smile never left her face.

"He'll tell you then. I'm just the messenger. There, my job's done." Qrow brushed off the question, giving Ruby a pat on her head. "See you around, Squirt."

Qrow sauntered off without another word, slouching with hands tucked into his pockets in an identical fashion to when Shirou had first met the man.

Several heads turned and questioning and rather confused glances were exchanged.

"What was that about?" Weiss muttered.

"While that was probably not the clearest delivery, our instructions seem to be clear," Ren spoke, getting their attention. "We were told to see the Headmaster, and given the timing, I believe it likely has to do with our missions."

"But what for?" Yang questioned. "We choose our missions and go. What more is there?"

"It's probably for the best that we leave that question for the Headmaster when we meet him." Shirou raised one hand, cutting in before the conversation could spiral out of control. "There's nothing we can do about it now, and nothing that we gain from speculating about it either."

"Oh, and we are also blocking the walkway," Shirou added dryly upon hearing several disgruntled voices behind him.

Almost instantly, the other seven shuffled about in a panic, quickly resuming their trek in contemplative silence.

0-0-0

The elevator leading up to the headmaster's office was large, easily accommodating whoever was inside. With eight fully armed students and one Professor Goodwitch, who had escorted them after the mission briefing was over, that was a very different story. As it was, Shirou had to remain ramrod straight, lest he made certain forms of physical contact that would get him killed.

Not surprisingly, several sighs of relief could be heard once they stepped out and into Ozpin's spacious office.

"It is good to see you, students," Ozpin welcomed with a warm smile, standing to his feet before approaching the group. "Be at ease. This is by no means an interrogation."

Shirou took in the room, or more specifically, its occupants. Aside from Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, also present were Professor Port and Ruby's uncle, the latter of whom noticed Shirou's wandering attention and grinned broadly.

"Erm, Professor Ozpin, what is this about?" Ruby asked from where she stood. Despite the headmaster's words, she remained visibly nervous, an emotion consistent with what Shirou believed most of the rest were feeling.

"Hmm, yes. I suppose in the interest of time, we should get straight to the point." Ozpin tucked his cane under one arm and walking back to his desk, sitting back down in his chair. His friendly countenance made way for a more neutral one. "The reason I called your two teams is because of a pair of select missions that I wish for you to participate in. Your teams have been selected due to very specific skills and experiences you possess that make you uniquely qualified for them.

"I understand that you will have many questions, and I will assure you that all will be answered in due course. These missions are of great importance, and their success or failure will have consequences that affect the whole of Vale. That is why before I continue, I want to know if any of you has any particularly strong objections to being a part of them."

A mission of great importance, and the staff had concluded that they were better suited than even the more senior students? Shirou did not know exactly what to make of that piece of information. While he did not doubt that Teams Rose and Juniper were in the possession of rather unique members, even by Beacon's standards, there was little to go on as to what they could do better than any other team.

Shirou turned slightly to the others, seeing lingering confusion but no hesitation. A silent agreement was reached. Ruby locked eyes with the Headmaster and spoke for all of them. "We'll take the missions, Professor."

"Very good. I appreciate your help in this, students. Moving on to more specific instructions, I would like your cooperation in ensuring that no detail of your missions is relayed to any other person. These missions are sanctioned by the Council of Vale, and they have stipulated that nothing is to be made public until the Council gives its approval. Breach of this instruction will constitute an offense, and there is nothing I can do to prevent punishment from coming down on you if the Council decides on it."

' _Just what have we gotten roped into?'_ Shirou remained taciturn, although the same could not be said for some of the others, who sported rather alarmed faces.

"Do not worry. As long as you don't speak of them to anyone outside of this room, there will be no action taken against any of you." Ozpin chuckled, the act of which helped to relieve some of the pressure in the room. "For your missions, you will be accompanied by Professor Port and Huntsman Qrow Branwen, who is an exceptionally skilled member of Vale's force. They will brief you on your roles, so do listen closely to their instructions. There will be a bullhead at the landing zone to take you to your destination. Are there any questions at this juncture?"

"When exactly do we leave?" Pyrrha asked after raising a hand.

"Seeing as you have already packed, immediately. Consider that your missions have officially begun from this point on."

"So is this an extermination mission?" Ruby ventured.

Ozpin glanced at the two Huntsmen before shaking his head in answer. "Not quite, Ms Rose. It is not a Grimm extermination mission. What it is about, and any other details regarding the mission, will be given while you are transported to your destination. While I would prefer to properly brief all of you before departure, we are unfortunately short on time. I seek your understanding on this matter."

The Headmaster of Beacon looked at the assembled students for several seconds. With no more questions, he stood to his feet. "I apologise if you find this very sudden. We would have given you more time to digest all of this if we could. One final word of caution, students. These missions will not be without danger, so work together and look out for one another. All your skills will be tested to their utmost but do not worry, for you will have two very capable Huntsmen with you at every step."

They were herded back to the elevator, now with Port and Qrow with them. To call it sudden was truly an understatement, for they had been in and out in less than half an hour, with Ozpin having done essentially all the talking. They had been caught flatfooted and were swept along by the furious pace that the Headmaster had set, from the very moment they entered his office to the present when they had to leave. No objections could be given if one had no time to stop and think of them.

"Look, let's just get onto the bird as quick as we can, alright?" Qrow said the moment the elevator doors closed. "The sooner we get moving, the sooner I can tell you what this is all about."

"You sure are a lot jumpier than usual," Yang noted.

"No shit, Firecracker. This is a big one, even for me. I'm used to working solo, not something like this." The Huntsman's shuffling made more sense when Shirou noticed his hand ever so often reaching for the empty space on his belt where a flask once resided, only to stop midway and fall back limp at his side.

' _Better a cranky Huntsman than one drunk out of his mind.'_

Professor Port too was silent the entire way, a fact that was not lost on Shirou, or most of the rest. Gone was the boisterous and bombastic persona he had during lessons. It was a stark difference, and it only served to push the point on how much weight their mission carried.

That almost oppressive atmosphere remained until the bullhead lifted off, and Beacon was slowly shrinking in the distance. Both Huntsman visibly relaxed, with Qrow finally breaking a grin.

"Alright, let's get started. We have about an hour or two until we reach, so that'll be enough time to get you kids up to date." Qrow turned to Port. "You want to do this or me?"

Port chuckled but shook his head. "The floor is yours."

The normally drunk Huntsman turned back to the eight expectant faces. "Right. So, where was I? Oh yeah. This mission. Any guesses as to what it's about?"

"The Headmaster said it wasn't an extermination mission. Are we escorting someone important, maybe?" Jaune asked.

Qrow snorted. "Not even close, Noodle. I'll give you a hint. It's what you get when you bring a pet to a very good dentist."

Yang barked a laugh, apparently getting the answer instantly. Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren blinked owlishly before realisation eventually dawned on them. Ruby remained confused, and Nora was unfazed.

"White Fang?!" Weiss demanded. "We're dealing with the White Fang?"

"Yep."

"Why us?" Ren asked quietly.

"Two reasons. One for each of your teams." Qrow held up two fingers, before lowering the first as he looked at Team RXSE. "You kids are the only ones in all of Beacon to have met with them first hand. Oz likes experience like that. Plus, I've seen all your files. You're already better than some second and third years, combat-wise."

He turned to Team JNPR while looking directly at Pyrrha. "As for you, the reason you were chosen is mainly because of Cereal here."

"I… I don't think I understand," she said with a frown.

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You remember that whole mess with the Atlas robot some time back. The one that was wrecking its way through Vale?" When he got several nods, he continued. "Now imagine that, multiplied by eight. Hopefully they don't have more since the last time I was there."

Jaune paled rapidly, and even Weiss and Ren appeared unnerved.

"But, and here's the main point. The objective isn't to fight them. Even with Peter here and myself, it's not going to be fun times with that much firepower all aimed at us. You were selected because your Semblance will work wonders on them." Qrow paused his explanation to look pointedly at the four that were not on her team. "They know of your Semblance?"

Pyrrha shifted slightly. "No. I haven't told them."

"You good with them knowing? Cause if not, I'll do the brief separately for your team. We get that some of you kids don't want to reveal that kind of info so easily."

The champion spared Shirou and his team a cursory glance. "I've no problem with it; I trust them. But can I be the one to tell them?"

"Be my guest."

Pyrrha inhaled sharply. With a weak smile, she looked at them again and spoke. "My Semblance is Polarity. I can manipulate magnetic fields to move ferrous metals at my will."

Yang whistled. "Damn. And almost everyone's weapon contains some amount of iron. That's scary."

Shirou too was impressed. His speculation of what it was based on their many spars had been close, but instead of a magnetism-based ability, he had thought it more of one that allowed her to target specific objects. It certainly explained why she only targeted his weapons and armour in the times she subtly tapped into it.

"Yeah, metal. And those machines from Atlas? Lots of metal. I've already scouted out the place earlier, so I know what it's like and where they keep the things. The plan is to sneak in at night, when hopefully most of them are either asleep or off their guard. You three with Peter here will go with Cereal to where they hold the Paladins and she'll get to work on them. Target the internals. Anything that can be disconnected, you pull apart. If it can be unscrewed or removed, do it. We want them to look untouched on the outside, but unable to be turned on. Don't worry about how effective your Semblance will be. I've got it on good authority that there is plenty of the right kinds of metal in there."

Qrow motioned to Ruby's team. "You four are with me. We'll be heading to the main encampment. Once they are done wrecking the machines, we spring it on the Fang. They'll fight back, but more importantly, they'll try to activate the machines since those are their strongest weapon. And when they find they can't be used, they'll panic. That's what we're aiming for. We hit them in the chaos and round them up as quick as we can. When that's done, mission's over and we head back to Beacon. Atlas will take over from there. Questions?"

"Why are we the ones being sent for this and not the Atlesian forces themselves? Surely with so many Paladins stolen they would be the ones whose jurisdiction this whole problem falls under." Weiss pointed out. "Why leave it to a group of students?"

"You see those carriers?" Qrow pointed back in the direction of Vale, where the flotilla of airships was still visible, hovering above the city. "If Iron Jimmy moves even one of those, everyone in Vale will know. Oz already told you that this is supposed to be confidential, which is also kind of the reason why he didn't want you to be briefed on campus, just in case anyone was listening.

"He doesn't want to take the risk. Moving around that many troops will get people talking, and when they do, they'll sooner or later figure out that the White Fang is involved and suddenly everyone gets paranoid about an attack. Activating his toy soldiers is our last resort. It's best if we get this done and no one hears about it."

' _So as to keep the chances of negativity summoning Grimm to the city at a minimum,'_ Shirou concluded without Qrow needing to say it. The extent to which the media was regulated had been a jarring experience for him at first, but after factoring in how Grimm spawned, he understood the necessity of doing so.

"Right. So besides eight Paladins, what exactly can we expect?" Yang leaned forward eagerly. "How many people do we get to beat up?"

"Probably around sixty if I counted right. But these aren't the same bunch of flunkies you met at the docks. From what I could gather, these are their more seasoned soldiers, some even from Mistral going from their accents. That's not good news, because the Mistral branch of the Fang has been active for the longest time. They'll be more cohesive in a fight, and they _will_ fight nasty."

"Take this seriously. Got it."

Qrow nodded. "We'll be dropped off a bit of a ways from Mt Glenn. Their base of operations is located in the underground portions of the place. You kids aren't too familiar with Mt Glenn, are you?"

He sighed when no answer was given. "Right, right. Before your time and all that. Look, short story, Vale tried to build another city there. It failed. They abandoned the place, but a lot of stuff remained. Part of the city is actually underground, and that's where the White Fang are. It's genius actually. There are only a few usable entrances left at ground level, and since everything's all in ruins, they're hard to spot and no one's gonna think to look for a bunch of terrorists there."

"Will that make it difficult for us to get in undetected?" Shirou pondered aloud. He had a decent mental image of the location from that description, and it made the mission appear more difficult than he initially envisioned. "If there are few entrances, they'll be easier to guard and monitor."

Qrow smiled. "Good point, kid. Yeah, it'll be difficult. That's why we're moving in at three in the morning. I watched them; their patrols get a little sloppier then. They need to sleep too, and I'm guessing they don't have much entertainment there. They change shifts about ten minutes after three, so we hit them just after they do. We'll have a decent window to wreck their shit before the alarm goes off."

"Language please, Qrow." Professor Port cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I got a little off point there. Like I said, we won't be dropped directly into Mt Glenn itself. We don't want to be spotted before we even start so we'll be trekking in for a bit. Once we're in, there's a good building we can set up camp at." He hefted a carrier bag. "In here's some plastic sheets I picked up. We'll use this to block the windows just before nightfall. That way you can have a merry campfire without telling the whole world where we are."

Despite how he looked and behaved, Shirou would never call Qrow unprepared. His experience showed in how the man casually covered all the details, even down to the smaller things that many would overlook. If anything, the man was perfectly comfortable with survival beyond the walls of civilisation, and treated it as if it were just another normal day.

"Any other questions? No? Good. Wake me up when we get there." In less than a minute, Huntsman Qrow Branwen was out like a light, snoring loudly without a care for the others in the cramped bullhead.

"He never learns," Port shook his head in resignation. "Hasn't changed at all since the days when he was a student."

"You were already a professor when Uncle Qrow joined Beacon?" Ruby asked in astonishment.

"Of course. I had only become part of the Academy staff a few years before his batch enrolled. Ah, those were the days."

Shirou mentally shut himself off. Those four words were a very common start to many of the professor's monologues. It had been frequent enough that Shirou could tune it out entirely by reflex. His thoughts drifted towards their mission, one that had not been chosen of their own volition, and there were a lot to think about.

What Qrow had mentioned was the best cast scenario, or at least the most preferred one. It relied on very careful planning and execution, the former of which had already been laid out after what Shirou hoped was suitably extensive groundwork. The latter contained the ever present element of luck. No plan survived contact with the enemy, and there had been no better lesson on that than the Grail War. The sheer number of abrupt and unpleasant surprises he had to endure could have filled up at least three action movies.

There was the ever present possibility that the alarm would be sounded the instant they entered, or at any point of time after that. They had to take out all patrols or, failing that, find a route to bypass them entirely.

A sideways look at his partner revealed the girl deep in thought, with worries similar to his own no doubt going through her mind. Shirou looked out the window on his other side. His eyes narrowed as he focused on a slab of grey in the distance. What looked like a large dilapidated wall had appeared ahead of them, stretching wide and covering much of the horizon. Sticking out above were the tops of buildings, some unfinished and still having scaffolding around them.

' _So that's Mt Glenn. When Qrow said that it was meant to be a new city, I expected something slightly bigger.'_

It was by no means small. But having spent his time solely in Vale and with little that he could take reference to aside from cities he knew of back in his own world, the size of the Mt Glenn settlement felt closer to that of a large town than a small city.

Qrow awoke with a choked gurgle when Port nudged him in the side. "Wha-? Are we there yet?"

"We're reaching the designated drop off point in a few minutes. Get yourself ready, lad. You too, students."

The bullhead lurched, and Shirou felt the change in directional motion as it began its gradual descend. Several seats away, a very pale Jaune started heaving at the sudden movement. It resulted in some panicked scrambling, especially Qrow who had been sitting opposite the blond boy.

The craft stopped and hovered a metre above the ground while its passengers disembarked, leaving the area just as quickly as it arrived once all ten from Beacon had safely gotten off.

"I… hate bullheads," Jaune muttered, one hand still clasped over his mouth. Pyrrha stood beside him, sympathetically rubbing his back.

"Time to get moving," Qrow grunted. He kept a wide berth from Jaune, eyeing the still-nauseous teen warily. "Hey, Noodle. You done polluting the fine lands with your biological waste yet?"

"I-I'm good."

"Team JNPR, you four keep an eye on the rear. There aren't that many Grimm, but we don't want to run into any unpleasant surprises," Port instructed. "Qrow, take point. RXSE, watch the sides."

The students fanned out, weapons drawn and held. Eight pairs of eyes scanned their surroundings, looking beyond the trees to the patches of flatlands that littered the area around Mt Glenn. In formation, they approached the wall of the former city. Qrow held up a clenched fist and they stopped.

Shirou watched with passing interest as the veteran Huntsman fiddled with the keyhole in a metal door built into the wall. Not ten seconds had passed when Qrow reached for the thick lever that acted as a handle, turned, and pushed the thick reinforced door open.

"Emergency exit and entrance," he explained as they filed in one by one. Port, being the last, closed the door behind him. "The city got some of these in case the main gates can't be used. Vale's the same, if you know where to find them. Right, follow me."

The building Qrow had selected was a former office. What were once glass windows were now mostly shattered frames lined with razor sharp fragments, some boarded up from the inside. It sat alongside a wide road, sandwiched between two similar towers.

Shirou grimaced. The whole place smelled of rot and musk. Thick dust coated the floor and any furniture that was present, giving it an almost surreal and otherworldly appearance. Around him, everyone had similar faces, faint reluctance showing upon the realisation that they were setting up camp amidst the dust and dirt. Qrow led them up several floors, finally stopping on one that was devoid of any furnishings.

"This is it. Welcome to Mt Glenn. Feel free to not enjoy your stay." The poor attempt at humour was met with complete silence. "What're you standing around for? This is our base camp. Start setting up your stuff. We don't have all day."

Shirou unslung his backpack, setting it down against the wall. Ruby did the same, and was quickly followed by Yang and Weiss.

"We have about three hours until sunset. I want one volunteer for first watch," Qrow announced. "And I want another for the next three hours, cause Peter here is taking the final watch until we begin the mission."

Standing to his feet, Shirou unsheathed Aster and shifted the twin swords into their bow form. "I'll take the first."

Qrow nodded his acknowledgement before pointing towards the wall where three windows were situated. "That's your post, kid. It looks out to the main street. So if anyone wants to get into this building, you'll be able to see it all from there. And if you _do_ see anything that's alive, give me or Peter a call."

He tossed his carrier bag to Ren. "Later when the sun's about down, get your team to set this up on all the windows on this floor. And are you good with taking second watch?"

The ever quiet Ren simply inclined his head to show his assent, before retreating to the rest of his team to convey Qrow's instructions.

Shirou walked over to the window and knelt beside it. A single arrow was pulled out the quiver on his back and notched to the bowstring. His eyes darted about, systematically taking in as much as he could before committing it all to memory. The taller buildings, the shopfronts, the empty rooftops.

He blinked slowly. The image forming in his mind gradually became clearer, until he finally had the entire layout of the area surrounding his location. The occasional movement or sound caused him to focus his attention, only to realise time and again how distracting even the most minute of things could be. An unlatched door moving in the wind, or just the faint cawing of birds that had built nests in one of the many abandoned buildings.

He knew not how much time had lapsed. Just like the times Shirou stayed behind to clean up the archery range at his school, the minutes and hours flew by before he realised it.

"So kid, see anything interesting?" Shirou turned slightly when Qrow walked over, keeping himself behind the wall and out of the line of sight the entire time.

"That empty shop. On the corner," Shirou replied, turning back to continue his watch. "It's been used recently."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" The Huntsman asked curiously.

"The glass display at the front entrance. It's been cleaned. You can tell how every other place has enough dirt built up over the entire panel to make it almost impossible to see through. But that one has a large portion that's clear. That, and there is actually a hand-shaped smudge near the frame."

"Someone got careless, eh?" Qrow scratched his stubble thoughtfully. "Huh. I don't remember seeing any entrances near there, but if they've been moving around in that area, then that means I might have missed one. Nice work, kid. Broccoli is going to take over in about half an hour, so keep it up."

Shirou was about to nod, when he gave Qrow a strange look. "Broccoli?"

"The quiet one."

"You mean Ren."

Qrow shrugged nonchalantly. "He's tall, green and he doesn't talk. That's literally a plant."

Shirou shook his head with a pained sigh. He had almost forgotten that the man was related to Yang. A grim reminder that madness apparently ran in her family.

Not long after, Ren approached, relieving Shirou of his duty. The sun was on the verge of disappearing over the horizon, and Team JNPR were busy covering the windows with sheets of dull, black plastic. Almost immediately, the room fell into total darkness, necessitating the use of a couple of small, Dust-powered lamps that Professor Port and Qrow had brought along.

Ruby gave Shirou a smile when he sat down with the rest of the team, while Yang tossed him a ration pack.

"So, how was sentry duty?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing special." Shirou tore the plastic and bit into the dry piece of meat, frowning moments after. A complete lack of seasoning coupled with the overwhelming taste of preservatives. Typical.

"Eh? So you didn't get to shoot anyone?"

Shirou shot Yang a deadpan look.

"Just asking."

"With regards to our mission, I have a question that I had not thought of earlier," Weiss asked, turning to Qrow. "I couldn't help but notice that a lot of it depends on us being able to get in without being noticed by the White Fang. What happens if they do? What is the plan then?"

That was something Shirou liked to know as well.

"Then we fight." Qrow's answer was simple. "Not much else we can do if shit hits the fan. Though I'm not too worried. Like I said earlier, I've seen your files. You kids can hold your own so that's one less problem for me."

"So what're we going to do now? Just wait until night?" Yang added on. "Nothing else?"

"Yep. Once you're done stuffing yourself, go take a nap or something. We need you all fully charged for this."

Ruby interrupted. "This mission sounds really dangerous, so Professor Ozpin chose the best right?"

"That's right, Squirt. Why do you ask?"

"Then…" She trailed of hesitantly. She turned around to where Team JNPR were sitting with Professor Port before finishing in a hushed whisper. "…Then why Professor Port?"

Weiss nodded her agreement. "I don't mean to insult him, but Ruby is right. Wouldn't someone like Professor Goodwitch be better for a mission like this? Or even Doctor Oobleck?"

Qrow chuckled. "I see they don't teach you much about history anymore, eh?"

Weiss stared at him unperturbed. "What do you mean?"

The Huntsman leaned forward, hunching over to grab an energy bar from the ration pile in the middle of their circle. "Among all those that Oz has teaching at Beacon, old Peter has the most experience in the field. Heck, I'm surprised none of you know of his reputation."

Seeing the four students watching him intently, he explained. "Peter is at least twenty years older than me. For a Huntsman, that's _old_. And the crazy part is that he's still active after all this time, meaning that when he's not teaching he goes on hunts every now and then. Now tell me, what does it say about a person if he's in his sixties, but is still good enough to take Grimm extermination missions, sometimes even by himself?"

Shirou understood. Ruby and Weiss' eyes widened while Yang looked like she could not wrap her head around the idea.

"He's among the best," Qrow summarised. "That's why he's teaching in one of the best schools in Remnant. Aside from Oz himself, no one knows Grimm like Peter does. I don't know if they keep the old records anymore, but back in the day he had the highest confirmed Grimm kill count in all of Vale. Probably still does if they bother to track the numbers. But he's mellowed out a lot, I have to say."

Qrow smiled reminiscently. "He never stopped telling those crazy stories of his, but when I was in Beacon, he'd used to challenge students who thought he was all talk no show. Was quite the entertainment back then. Got my own ass handed to me once because I was young and cocky and thought I could take him. Never tried a second time."

"But he's way older now," Weiss pointed out.

"He's older," Qrow agreed. "But he's still got what it takes. Why do you think Oz chose him for this mission?"

"Right," Yang drawled, looking thoroughly unconvinced. "Next you'll tell me that he has some kind of killer Semblance."

"Maybe he does. Even after all these years, I've never figured out how his Semblance works and he won't tell." Qrow tossed the empty wrapper onto the ground. "Eh. That's enough questions. Go get some rest. I don't want any of you getting hurt because you're tired."

"One last question?" Ruby looked at her uncle hopefully. Qrow laughed.

"Alright. Shoot."

"How did you and Professor Ozpin learn about this White Fang operation in the first place? Mt Glenn is literally in the middle of nowhere."

That was a good point. Shirou remembered the situation in the previous semester relating to the docks. Back then the Headmaster had apparently gotten word from an informant. Perhaps this time it was similar.

Qrow looked up at the ceiling. "I talked to a few people who were in the know. One of them was willing to tell of this place, at a price. Wasn't easy finding someone who has contacts in the Fang that are willing to snitch. Dangerous business that. There, I answered it. Now seriously, close your eyes. That's an order."

Ruby grumbled but nonetheless squeezed into her sleeping bag and was out like a light in minutes. Yang and Weiss followed suit, the former leaving briefly to visit the toilet. Shirou himself was not tired in the slightest, but appreciated the need for sufficient rest prior to such an important task. He closed his eyes, and compelled himself to sleep.

0-0-0

Not surprisingly, Shirou was the first to awake. He sat up and blinked while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. All around him, several bodies stirred to life when an array of music emerged from their respective scrolls.

A quick wash up later, all eight were alert and ready.

"Students, take only what you need to fight with. Leave everything else here," Professor Port instructed. "Qrow, could you so kindly lead us to the White Fang base?"

"Gotcha. Come on, you lot. The fun starts now."

There were no lights save for the natural illumination from the shattered moon in the sky. That put the group at a disadvantage while they were in the open, so they moved swiftly went from cover to cover, hugging close to walls and buildings as they traversed the city of Mt Glenn. Qrow set a quick pace, and relied on Shirou and the rest to keep up.

They stopped at an open staircase, something that reminded Shirou of the entrances to the underground train stations of his world.

"This is it. All of you, wait here. I'm going in to check for guards." Qrow plucked the weapon from his back and hopped down, disappearing into the darkness. The minutes that followed were stressful. Weapons were readied in the case that the next person to emerge was not the Huntsman they were familiar with.

Even faint sounds of breathing were deafening in the silence.

A thud.

Shirou put three fingers on the bowstring while a couple of jumpier ones beside him aimed their weapons down into the abyss, bullets chambered and fingers on the trigger.

They tensed when a human shape appeared.

"You know, friendly fire isn't how I imagined myself going down," Qrow quipped, his voice bringing several sighs of relief. "Come on. Coast is clear."

Shirou kept a hand on the railing, not trusting the cracked concrete beneath his feet to not give way. He peered down, his vision going only several metres ahead even with Reinforcement.

Flight after flight they descended. No one spoke a word, and every step was as quiet as could be. The constrictive walls around them eventually gave way for a wide expanse of space. Concrete steps were exchanged for rusted metal staircases, and the stifling, mouldy air was washed away by an unexpected fresh breeze.

' _The place is large enough to sustain an underground air current?'_ Shirou deduced. _'I guess that explains why for a city, it appeared so small on ground level. Much of it is probably built beneath the surface.'_

The seemingly endless stairs came to an end at a metal doorway. As they squeezed through, they were rewarded with a breathtaking sight.

The cavern was immense, to the point where even the tallest buildings built there only reached a third of the way to the ceiling. Just like the city above, the one in front of them suffered from years of disuse. Most damning were the signs of combat, with thick, parallel lines gouged out of the walls and inhumanly large indents in the paved ground. Grimm, it appeared, had once again brought the advancement of civilisation to a halt.

A faint illumination throughout the entire cavern made unaided vision possible, the source of which was distinctly unnatural with the light getting stronger in one particular direction.

"Here's where we split," Qrow said. He looked to Professor Port and pointed along the wall. "After about two or three blocks out, there's a clearing that's been converted into some kind of maintenance hub. The toys that Atlas lost are there. Two groups patrol the perimeter every few minutes so you're gonna have to take them out first."

"Nothing we can't handle. Come on team." Port signalled to Team JNPR before he gave a nod to Qrow. "Good hunting, lad."

The five jogged off and disappeared from sight, leaving Team RXSE alone with the lone Huntsman.

"We got our own work to do," Qrow explained as he led them down another path. "Our area is where most of the Fang are going to be staying, so there'll be more security, more patrols. Those need to go. After that, we need to be ready to spring the ambush once Peter gives the signal."

A faint glint caught Shirou's eye and in that fraction of a second, he recognised it as the scope attached to a gun. A gun that was pointing right at them. He grabbed Qrow by the arm, pulling him aside. In the same motion, he drew an arrow, notched it, and launched it into a second-floor window of a building directly ahead of them.

"The heck, kid." Qrow glared at him.

"A lookout," was Shirou's simple reply. "He caught sight of us."

Qrow looked at the building, or more specifically, at the dark windows that dotted its face. "And you could see him from here?"

Shirou shrugged.

"Right. You know what? You take the front. Any other sentries you see, take 'em out too." Qrow gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Keep it up, Hawkeye."

"You do know hawks kill smaller birds for food right?" Shirou replied with a smirk. "Like crows."

"Har har. Very funny. Eyes in front, kid. You're supposed to attack the White Fang, not me."

' _Not mutually exclusive.'_ Shirou kept that thought to himself as he notched another arrow, keeping it at the ready.

They were about to take a right turn around a corner when Shirou stopped. He peeked around cautiously, while the rest of his team and Qrow waited patiently. Another person in full White Fang attire was walking past a row of windows on the fourth floor of another abandoned building.

Timing his movements' Shirou stepped out and let loose his arrow, striking the man in the neck, the lightning Dust inside the arrow activating upon impact. The Fang member dropped and did not reappear. Shirou turned around and nodded to Qrow, who gave him a thumbs up.

Another ten minutes of ducking around and of Shirou taking out the stray sentries along the way, they approached the relatively well-lit area in the centre of the underground complex.

"There's a wide path that leads from there straight down to where the Paladins are kept. We'll split into two groups and do a pincer. Firecracker and I are the hard hitters, so we'll meet them directly. You three got the range, so go around and hit them from the side. Pick them off and keep the distance. When Cereal's done, Peter will fire a green flare; that's our signal. Got it?"

"Roger, Uncle Qrow." Shirou and Weiss too gave their assent.

Qrow turned to Yang. "You ready?"

"Ready when you are." The blonde grinned back at him.

The five became three, and Shirou cautiously skirted several openings with Ruby and Weiss, heading down towards a cluster of small shop houses at one corner of the block.

A small object bounced in front of the three, and Shirou's eyes widened in panic even as he reacted instantly and kicked it back around the corner it came from. An explosion ripped through the air, along with a couple of screams.

His eyes burned with sharp pain when powerful floodlights were trained on their position. In the far distance, roughly where the Paladins were supposed to be stored, explosions and gunfire blared out. Shirou shot out the lights and the White Fang who were in the process of bringing their rifles up to take aim at them, but it was too little too late.

The ambush had been sprung, and they were the ones who had been caught.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

This chapter is here to properly lay the groundworks. No way can I fit all that and the fight into just one chapter.

It appears that many do not understand why I had Yang do the things she did in the previous chapter or do not agree with such a depiction of her. In response to the feedback I have received, and for those who are interested and will bother to read through it, I have included a detailed explanation and breakdown of the character analysis that I hope will show the thought process I had when crafting her character.

On the topic of pairings, I'll clarify one thing. It's **not** a harem. I said that already but I'm repeating it, because this is one thing I am adamant on. If it happens, **single pairing only**. As much as I sometimes like to read one or two harem fics as a guilty pleasure, I will not write a harem as part of any of my stories present or future, unless it's a comedy fic that plays it for the lols. Even then, that's still a big maybe.

Let's talk a little about side characters. One thing I really wished had happened when I watched through the series was for the side characters like the professors (aside from Ozpin) to have been expanded a little. Nothing fancy, just something that people who watch the series can identify with. Even if it's just a small glimpse of their history or backstory would have been enough.

Just as a simple mental exercise, take Professor Port, since I decided to use him as a supporting role in this part of the story. He's quite obviously one of the oldest if not the oldest of all the professors, maybe even being (physically) older than Ozpin's current form. Yet he's still teaching at one of one of the best Academies in the land and still fights, as we see during the Breach as well as the Fall of Beacon in S3 (although off screen mostly). Assuming Ozpin isn't a total idiot, he'd have a good reason for not only hiring Port in the first place, but also keeping him on even in his advanced age.

What does that imply about his talents or strengths? Considering that he teaches a class on Grimm, he'd have to at least be better at it in a comparative sense to others like Oobleck. What does a man need to teach such a class? Probably advanced knowledge on Grimm that others may not have. How would a person best gain such knowledge? First-hand experience. Lots of it. Combine that with him frequently telling stupid tales and boasts about himself and you get something that Tvtropes calls obfuscating stupidity (pretending to be stupid). Not saying that this is how he is in canon, but that this is a reasonably plausible hypothesis from a very simple and quick character analysis that may or may not ever be confirmed in the series itself.

Probably not the best or only way of analysing a character, but one method I find effective that I can suggest for anyone who wants to think about a character in depth would be to keep asking questions like these. From a character's actions or words, what can we infer about their personality or even potential past history that shaped their person? Can we deduce anything about their reasoning, if any, behind the actions they take? What aspirations do they have, and are such aspirations apparent in the kind of actions they make? True, a lot of these will likely end up as your personal evaluation of what the character is, but that doesn't make it any less correct as compared to canon. If anything that is building upon or expanding on canon material if such details were left out or if things were not explicitly stated in the source material.

Simply put, we can always infer something about characters from every action taken or word spoken, and how deeply analyse, the more likely we are to understand them.

Next chapter, the fun starts. Port and JNPR have to disable or destroy the Paladins, while Qrow and Shirou's bunch are stuck in the middle of the big one. Finally, I get to write my big fight.

(This following part is a joke)

Do you know why the Huntsmen and the teams will never truly prevent the train from leaving and ramming into Vale without a certain cat faunus?

(Channels inner Yang) Because there are no Blakes on this terrorist train!

I'll see myself out.

That's all, and thank you again for reading.

* * *

 **The whole Yang and Neptune debacle**

So, I know this has been a point of contention for some readers, as I have received both in reviews and in PM. So what I decided was to highlight my reasoning and the underlying logic as to how it came to be, and why I felt Yang would behave the way she did.

I'll break it down into separate points, for which I will refer to events in canon as supporting evidence.

As seen in the show, Yang is a multi-faceted character. She has shown to have a hair-trigger temper, yes, but she also displayed concern for her friends, strong teamwork, great support for Ruby who is both her sister and leader, and is also a competent fighter (and by that I mean she's not a dumb fighter, at least until she loses patience but that's not the point I want to make).

I have tried to show these different aspects of Yang over the past 20 odd chapters, each meant as a means of highlighting them in the manner of 'hey, this is another side to this character'. But enough of that, let's get into the explanation.

 _ **First point: Yang resorting to irrational actions is not necessarily unexpected**_

We've seen that Yang is prone to taking actions without thinking once in a while. Not all the time, but frequent enough to notice. First instance is in the Yellow trailer, where we see her beat up a bunch of guys in Junior's club including Junior himself. Was that action justifiable or rational? Absolutely not. Junior may not have been an honest businessman, but nothing he did to Yang prior to that could justify her grabbing him by the balls out of nowhere and subsequently socking him in the face with enough force to toss him bodily. The entire incident was in fact completely and easily avoidable had she not done any of that and just approached him properly.

Move onto Season 3, in the pairs match of the Vytal Festival. We see that Yang got riled up easily by Neon with simple but personal jabs at her person. What happens after is that we see Yang getting distracted while in combat, while her reactions suggest a rapidly fraying temper. The point to make here is that Yang easily loses her cool under certain situations that aggravate it, as seen in this particular fight.

Lastly, at the end of Season 3, when Yang sees Adam standing above a wounded Blake, she threw all caution to the winds, triggered her Semblance (probably unconsciously) and rushed in. But there was no indication that she had a plan for taking on Adam – she simply charged. This displays reckless action without thinking through how to approach a dangerous opponent whose abilities she does not even know. Granted it is to save her friend but we see no indication that Yang had any plan except rush in and attack.

These instances show that while it is **not the only** aspect of Yang, it is certainly **one** aspect of her, in that she is occasionally prone to actions without forethought, and actions that are not necessarily rational when she succumbs to emotion. And similarly, I have not treated this as being the only aspect of her character, but the aspect that I decided to show in more detail in the previous chapter.

I use the term emotion because saying she loses her temper denotes that the singular thing that drives her impulsive behaviour is anger. Not true. A more accurate description would be that Yang is a person driven by passion, and I don't mean it in the sexual/romantic sense.

In other words, while this does not make her actions right, my assertion is that these same actions are ones that we can expect her to make at times because a certain degree of impulsiveness is a part of who she is at this point in the story, along with how rationality tends to give way to emotion, a very human mistake we all have made before.

 _ **Point Two: Neptune flirting with Weiss was most likely not a one-off event**_

Canon only showed us the one scene in the library when they first met, where Weiss' interest in Neptune was quite obvious. Canon also skips a lot of time between events, because judging from the dialogue and character interactions shown, the time between that library scene and the Beacon Dance is most likely several weeks at the least, and a month or so at the most.

For Weiss to ask Neptune out for the dance, then they were almost certain to have interacted quite a few times in between, because I don't think she'd do so if they met only once or twice. Logically speaking, I don't think most people would ask another person out if there had not been enough interaction between the two. I wouldn't know since personal experience doesn't exist for me, but I like to believe that Weiss would behave in slightly more logical a manner.

Would Neptune flirt with her every time they meet (or almost every time)? From how canon portrayed him around girls over the course of Seasons 2 and 3 (Weiss, Malachite twins, Team NDGO, etc.), yes I would say that is very likely if not exactly what would happen. The logical conclusion then is that they had interacted (Neptune flirting) at least enough for Weiss to assume that he was interested in her and likewise to confirm her own interest in him to ask him out to the dance.

I didn't include any scenes of this, because I thought it would have been an obvious inference considering how canon portrayed him.

 _ **Point Three: Others close to Weiss would take it as Neptune being interested in her**_

Building on Point Two, if we agree that Neptune most probably flirted with Weiss at almost every opportunity, then from the view of people close to Weiss, it would strongly suggest that Neptune was interested in her.

So when people think that he is interested in Weiss, would they expect him to turn down Weiss' invitation to the Dance after all the times they were likely seen together? I would say no.

And what would the one of the easiest and most logical conclusion be if Neptune did turn her down after all that he did? Probably that he was not serious about a relationship from the start. But taken in light of his actions up to that point, I think that there would be at least some who would come to conclude that he was just leading her on, and not taking her feelings seriously.

Now is what he did actually wrong? The answer will probably depend on who you ask, but I too agree that it is well within his right to decide not to go to the Dance with her. But then again, whether he is right or not isn't the point at all.

 _ **Putting it together**_

So bringing it all back into context. It is not inconceivable that someone watching would think that Neptune was just playing around, and we know from canon that Weiss was indeed rather down after that incident. We also know that Yang is not someone who would ignore her friends when they are having a problem, as we have seen her act with Blake in Season 2.

Yang is also known to occasionally act impulsively as shown above, and combined with the fact that she would want to help Weiss in such a situation, I believe that it is possible that if she happened to act without thinking carefully, she'd go and confront Neptune over what **he was perceived** to have done, jumping to the conclusion that Neptune had been leading Weiss along the entire time with no intentions of having any serious relationship.

Imagine this happens to a very close friend of yours. Some guy appears and starts hitting on her and continues for some time, but the moment she asks him out, he turns her down. Will your first thought when you hear the situation from the friend herself be "Oh yeah, it's his right, he did nothing wrong" or will it be closer to "That guy is an asshole"? If it happened to a close friend of mine, being pissed off at the fellow would certainly be my first response.

Again, and to emphasise, I'm not saying what Yang did was right, but that my whole argument is that it is a very human way to react.

We are affected by strong emotions when we perceive that someone close to us had been wronged, and people tend to jump to conclusions and do things that they might not had they sat down to think it through. And when it is also someone like Yang who is also quick to action? Yeah, the things that happened previous chapter are not implausible.

She's **not always** like that, but it is still a facet of her character that can be inferred from canon to appear occasionally.

Apologies for it being this long, but whenever I do a character analysis, I try to be as thorough as I can. That being said, if anyone does disagree with this interpretation, I am very much interested to learn the reasoning behind why you might have a different interpretation of her character and the evidence in canon that might suggest otherwise.

End Note: If it's easier to swallow, a quick and lazy excuse is that Yang is her mother's daughter. Heheh.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

When Adam Taurus had arrived to take command of the White Fang, what he found in Vale disappointed him. He would never question the fervency of the many faunus that volunteered to fight for the cause, but it did not change the fact that few of those same individuals had ever been trained or experienced actual combat.

That was one thing he was determined to change at all costs. So he brought in his own retinue, going through the effort to smuggle into Vale teams that he had personally overseen and led over the years. They had fought with him, bled with him. Some had died for him. They had been forged in the crucible of war, and were the ones he could trust to not break ranks when the enemy appeared insurmountable, and to stand their ground to their dying breath if needed.

Those same teams swarmed about, each with their own specific duty. All were, however, fully prepared for the inevitable attack by Beacon's Huntsmen.

Adam had foreseen it and was suitably prepared, having learnt of how the humans had already foiled more than a few of the heists that Vale's White Fang recruits had attempted to pull off in search of more Dust. He was a commander, and the reason he was alive despite the strong resistance he had faced in Mistral was due to the thorough planning he did at all times.

As it was, one of the sentries that he had posted in the city above had once again delivered results; the eagle faunus had spotted the incoming bullhead long before it dropped off its human cargo, quickly returning undetected with the news.

If the humans had been resourceful enough to find out about Mt Glenn, then Adam was not taking the risk that they would also be aware of the stockpile of weapons and Atlesian technology they had on hand. The designated pilots trained to operate the machines would be on standby with them at all times. They would eat and sleep inside the Paladins if they had to. For the next forty-eight hours, every faunus would join Adam Taurus on high alert, because failure at that stage was not an option.

When the humans did initiate their break in during the early hours of the morning, Adam had to admit that it had been well planned out. While they did not appear to have any faunus in their ranks, someone among them had good enough vision to rival some of his best, taking out his sentries one at a time with contemptuous ease. Adam had altered the patrols' routes every day, with no two days being the same. It should have been all but impossible for the humans to know exactly where each sentry and patrol were, yet they managed to spot and eliminate them. It almost worried him, were they not still heading straight for the trap he had laid.

Adam turned to the miniscule human that Cinder had assigned to 'assist' him, temporarily burying the annoyance he felt bubbling up. He hated having to work with them, but it served his purpose and brought his ambition closer to fruition. Adam would let it be, until the need for cooperation was gone. Then he would personally see to it that they died like the rest of their kind.

"The Huntsman, I want you to target him," Adam ordered, looking through the gaps in a boarded up window at the approaching humans. "Draw him away from the rest of the group when the fighting starts."

Neo tilted her head with a questioning glance. She drew a hand across her neck.

"I know that," Adam growled. "I'm not asking that you beat him, but that you distract him. My men have set up various defences around the area. Tripwire bombs. Turrets. Lure him into them, waste his time, but make sure that he doesn't regroup with those children from Beacon."

Neo counted off her fingers, then pointed at a pair of Adam's fighters standing near the weapons cache. This time, it took Adam several seconds to understand what she was asking. He pursed his lips but gave the legitimate request his consideration.

"Fine. You may take a few of them with you if it helps." He turned to his left. "Akai, have your team ready."

"Yes, sir." The fighter turned and exited the room with haste.

Adam turned back to Neo. "Is that all?"

The mute girl nodded. She pointed at him and stared, a silent question as to his own role in the coming battle.

Adam did not reply. He turned back to watch silently. A vibration at his waist notified him of an incoming message, and he placed the receiver to his ear.

" _Sir, they're here."_

"Good. Kill them all." Adam needed only one of them alive, and watching the lanky Huntsman that directed the children, he knew who it was that would bring the most benefit by virtue of drawing breath.

He would serve as a means for Adam to figure out how Beacon found out so much about the White Fang's operations. But first, he would watch as Adam slaughtered the children that he had so foolishly led to their deaths.

0-0-0

Jaune Arc ducked beneath a hail of bullets, using his shield to deflect what he could. Still, each hit on its surface sent painful reverberations up his arm. Beside him, Nora lobbed a grenade into a group of White Fang that scattered, reforming into pairs and resuming their assault.

Everything had appeared fine, but the instant his team had stepped foot into the clearing, every single Paladin had turned to face them. Their plan went down the drain, seeing as how they had lost the element of surprise before the battle had even begun.

It was not all bad, however. The open space, while sizeable, was not large enough to allow all eight Paladins full mobility. By targeting one or two at a time while keeping the machine between them and the rest, it had still been possible to restrict the number of Paladins attacking them to a more manageable number.

A mechanical whir from behind Jaune clued him into the need to evacuate from his spot. The foot of a Paladin came crashing into down where he had been seconds earlier. Head held low, Jaune dove aside when an equally large mechanical arm swung at him. He might have been able to stop it if he really tried, but avoiding the hit entirely was still a better option.

With a loud roar, Nora slammed Magnhild into the back of the leg. The Paladin stumbled but quickly righted itself. Not letting that one failure stop her, Nora tried again. This time, when the humanoid mech took a step, she targeted its stationary leg with her next blow. It fell, moving about awkwardly on the ground with its arms flailing about.

"Nora! Help Ren!" Jaune instructed. The silent male of their team was tearing into a group of masked faunus, taking down two of them in the first few seconds when he caught them from behind. Other White Fang members did not stay still, and proceeded to fire on him while those closer to him backpedalled out of melee range.

"Roger, Fearless Leader!" One grenade later, and Ren was free to work his way through the few that remained standing after the explosion.

"Come, Mr Arc!" Professor Port bellowed. With a one-handed swing, he swatted aside a grunt with the flat of his battle axe. Flipping his grip on the weapon, he followed up with a with a flaming slug straight into the chest of the unfortunate faunus. "We'll provide a distraction while your partner uses her Semblance to tear them to pieces."

"There's eight of them!"

"Indeed. So we deal with them one at a time." Port was unfazed. With a spin, he slammed into the Paladin that Nora had brought down, using his weight to knock it once again off its feet before it could fully stand. "Now we can worry about the other seven."

Angling his arm, Jaune hit a grunt on the head with the edge of his shield. Using the same circular motion, he slashed down at the man's legs, downing the fellow. His breathing was erratic as he skidded to a stop beside his partner. "You okay, Pyrrha?"

"Jaune? I'm alright. What about you?" A second Paladin was lying on the ground, jerking and shaking. Pyrrha's hand glowed with black energy as her eyes narrowed in concentration. Sparks flew from several of its limbs before it lay still and unmoving.

"Oh, you know. Just barely surviving." He turned to face away from her, back almost touching hers. His shield shot up and halted a spray of lead that was aimed at Pyrrha. Jaune broke away when a larger barrage of gunfire from another two Paladins was trained on their position.

A flash of inspiration came to Jaune amidst the haze of panic. Folding his shield back into a sheath, he shouted at the redhead. "Pyrrha! I got an idea to bring it down!"

"Okay! I'll cover you!"

Breaking into a fast dash, Jaune ran beneath the main body of the Paladin, turning to face its rear. With Crocea Mors still in his right hand, he gripped the blade with his left. Putting all his strength into the blow, he slammed the tip down into the moving parts that were exposed at the back of the knee joint.

He remembered someone telling him about how durable the blade's material was, so Jaune gambled on it being right.

The sharp point pierced deep. Pushing hard, Jaune forced it in as far as it could go before ripping the ancient blade out with a sideways drawing cut. He dropped to his knees, avoiding a swing from the Paladin's arm, his long blond hair fluttering in the wake of the attack. He tried again, and this time his sword sank further into the frame. When he withdrew Crocea Mors, several small bits of metal came out with it.

"Pyrrha, Semblance! Here!" With the components sufficiently weakened by him, it took far less effort for his partner to pull them apart, the result being the massive machine failing to properly distribute its weight on only one leg and falling over.

Jaune got back up, deploying his shield again to defend Pyrrha whilst she disabled the machine.

"Aha! A brilliant idea, Mr Arc." Port complimented with a laugh. Gripping his battle axe with both hands, he swung at another Paladin as though it were a baseball bat. A shower of sparks burst out when it collided with an oncoming strike, repelling it entirely. From the corner of Jaune's vision, he could just barely make out a faint reddish glow surrounding the rotund man and his weapon.

Running up to the Paladin the professor was engaging, Jaune repeated his manoeuvre on it. Naturally, that drew its attention, and the Atlesian mech swivelled around to focus on the blond, who grinned when it did.

Having been given an opening, Professor Port wasted no time in striking down on it from behind with full bodied swings similar to a lumberjack hewing down a tree. The heavy strikes tore into the metal and by the time the pilot realised his error, the professor had already hacked half the way through one leg with sheer force of blows. Jaune shouted at Nora, pointing at the leg and sprinting away with Port. The Valkyrie's aim was perfect, and between the three of them, another Paladin was downed.

"I don't get it," Jaune managed to blurt out between breaths, dodging attacks from the remaining Paladins and the occasional volley fire from pockets of White Fang troops. "Those things have rockets, but they're not using them."

"That, my boy, is because of how much Dust they have nearby," Port explained. The heavyset man reloaded his weapon, shooting at a building and collapsing the steel overhang onto a White Fang member. "One stray rocket that goes off its intended path is all it'll take to ignite the Dust they have, and the chain reaction could very likely bring this entire cavern down on all of us. The White Fang must know this too, which is why I believe they have yet to use one."

Jaune sighed. That was a good thing, right? It also meant he probably needed to inform Pyrrha to disable the launchers attached to the Paladins just in case one of the pilots decided that he had nothing to lose and fire off the one rocket that would damn them all.

The fighting had gone on for just about fifteen or so minutes, but to Jaune, it felt more like an hour. He had been moving nonstop and just taking those dozen or so bullets that he failed to block or dodge had lowered his Aura considerably. How was he to dodge when he was literally being shot at from at least three different directions at the same time? It was not humanly possible unless he was Pyrrha who with the help of her Semblance was able to do what was normally impossible.

Another White Fang ran up, brandishing a two-handed blade. Jaune liked that, since it meant that the Paladins would stop shooting at him to avoid hitting one of their own. He went into position, catching it on his shield before pushing it off to the side. Crocea Mors lashed out from around his defence, stabbing into the man's Aura to whittle it down. When the blade went down to block, Jaune pinned the faunus' arms against his body with his shield. Holding Crocea Mors high, he brought the pommel down on the grunt's head. He did so repeatedly, until the man's Aura broke and he finally dropped to the ground unconscious.

Stepping back, Jaune wiped an arm across his eyes to clear the sweat. His vision was slightly unfocused, and his breathing coming in quick and short gasps of air. He yelped when his left leg was hit by a stray bullet. It was then that he noticed the shadow beneath him that was rapidly increasing in size.

Jaune's response came not a moment too soon. As he turned, the shield he threw up without thinking came between his person and the blow. Nevertheless, his body still screamed in pain when he was lifted off his feet, tumbling through the air before finally bouncing once on the hard ground.

Scrabbling with his fingers, he planted his feet firmly and regained his balance. He could not afford to stay still; every second he lingered was a second in which he left himself open to another blow.

Loud laughter filled his ears, and a red form flew through the air at the machine, battle axe in hand. The Paladin snapped backwards at the strike to its front, the force seemingly sufficient to actually stagger it.

"Jaune!" His partner appeared, helping him up by the arm. "Are you hurt?"

"Doing fine." Jaune gave her a smile that he hoped did not convey the pain he was in. He did not need her to get distracted by his condition, even if it wasn't too serious. "Don't worry about me. There's still many more of those things we need to stop."

"Nora and Ren are tackling another Paladin, so we can focus on these ones."

The other half of their team had apparently finished clearing out the White Fang soldiers. It was only at that moment that Jaune noticed the distinct lack of gunfire coming from the surrounding buildings. That was great. They could finally focus entirely on taking down the remaining Atlesian Paladins.

Professor Port was in his element. The man was engaging a Paladin on his own, giving the pilot no time to react to anything else with a continuous rain of furious blows. Through it all, the man was still laughing heartily, the red glow surrounding him brighter than before. It was quite the sight to see, the aged Huntsman cheerfully taking on a machine three times his size. Jaune didn't think he'd be forgetting about it anytime soon.

With that Paladin being accounted for, and a second kept busy by the bubbly hammer wielder and her silent partner, then there were just the two attacking Jaune and his own partner that were left.

' _Hold on a minute. Port said we couldn't let it launch its rockets, but he didn't say that we couldn't try to make use of them.'_

They were present in each Paladin, and the explosives were as potent as ever. What if they could turn the weapons against the White Fang?

"Pyrrha, do you think you can detonate the rockets inside it?" Jaune shouted across to her after they split, with him drawing the attention of the machine onto himself. "They must be activated by some mechanism inside that connects the charge to the explosive. Can you try and move it?"

"I… I might be able to," Pyrrha replied after a second of feeling about with her Semblance. "It might take some time."

"Just do it! I'll buy you the time you need. If we set them off, we might be able to destroy it straight away."

The redhead nodded. "I'll try."

"Right," Jaune murmured under his breath. "Eyes on me now."

A mechanical arm slammed into the ground. Jaune vaulted onto it, clumsily running up its length and then sliding down the back of the Paladin. He started stabbing at the joint in its foot, once more going for the gaps in the machinery. It helped that after he brought down the previous Paladin, he knew the places that had more give.

Several times it took pot-shots at him, and each time Jaune ducked or rolled aside, escaping by the narrowest of margins. He was not getting much progress at damaging the Paladin's foot, or any part of it for that matter, but that was still alright. So long as it was focusing on him and not attacking Pyrrha, everything was going according to plan.

"Jaune! Run!"

Heeding the cry from his partner, Jaune disengaged and made a mad dash away. An explosion ripped through the air. The Paladin careened forward and slammed onto the ground. Its movements fell dead.

"I think it's better if we stick to breaking things the traditional way. It's faster," Jaune said, noting how many minutes it took for Pyrrha to set off the explosive weapons. "Let's go help Nora and Ren."

Pyrrha agreed. "But what about Professor Port?"

Jaune spared a look at the man and his unfortunate foe. One of its arms was lying on the floor, and the professor was in the process of relieving it of the other. For a man of his size, he dodged sprays of bullets with far better grace than Jaune had expected.

"He seems to be doing better than we are. Come on."

Team JNPR reformed. Between Jaune hacking away at the Paladin and Nora pelting away at it with grenades, they bought Pyrrha enough time to render it immobile.

"Good job, guys. That makes six. The professor looks like he's done with his so there should be… what?"

The numbers did not add up. There had been eight of the machines in the beginning, but he counted only seven. So what happened to the last one?

Jaune whirled around, and with a sinking feeling in his heart, he received his answer in the form of black track marks leading away from the scene of combat.

While all five of them had been kept busy by three Paladins, the last one had sped down towards another part of the underground cavern from which he could still hear the sounds of heavy gunfire.

His team turned and came to the same conclusion.

"Oh no."

0-0-0

Qrow cursed as yet another explosive device ripped apart the ground near his feet. The blade of his weapon retracted, and he aimed the dual shotgun barrels at the fleeing White Fang. The scattershot bounced harmlessly off the walls, their intended targets having ducked around corners and out of the line of sight.

Give him a straight fight any day and even several dozens of those White Fang flunkies would be little more than a warm up. What he was going through was a completely different animal, no offense to the faunus. While he was not unfamiliar with urban warfare, the tight spaces and guerrilla tactics the Fang employed were making it extremely difficult for him to fight optimally.

He could not unfurl Harbinger into its scythe form without getting it stuck in walls, and even as a great sword there was barely enough room to swing it.

Qrow had been separated from his niece when a ground beneath his feet was ripped up by powerful explosives, followed immediately by heavy gunfire that drove the two in opposite directions. A smaller cell of about six men and a midget with multi-coloured hair had appeared, using a very liberal application of grenades and other ordinances to force Yang's attention on them and drag her away. Once she passed around the corner of the block, Qrow lost sight of her entirely.

He would have given chase, had he not been pelted by large Dust crystals that were subsequently set off with sprays of bullets, keeping him in his position.

' _They must have planned to draw us away into isolated fights from the start,'_ Qrow realised with a scowl. _'Easier to pick us off this way. Damn it, and it's actually working.'_

A lull in the bullets gave him the opportunity to advance. Extending his blade, Qrow caught a White Fang from shoulder to hip, downing the man with a single strike. Twisting, the Huntsman lashed out with his foot, catching another in the groin. A straight hook to the face finished the job.

Qrow could not see Ruby or Yang, or the other two kids for that matter, and that worried him. But every attempt at returning to the open square was met with strong resistance. The Fang soldiers kept their distance, and aside from the one blunder, covered for one another while they reloaded.

With a leap, he latched onto the wall beside him and pulled himself up onto the narrow concrete ridge. Running along its length, Qrow dove straight into a group of faunus whose reaction failed to keep up with his movements. A sweep of his great sword sent all three sprawling. One grabbed his ankle, but a swift kick to the masked head dislodged the hand.

"Gotta get out of this shitty place," Qrow muttered. The longer he stayed there, the worse things were likely to get for him. They'd bottle him in from both ends, and then it was just a matter of slowly wearing him down.

He climbed back up the wall with a grunt. Another jump, and he caught onto the railings of the third floor. Bullets flew by, hitting the wall and windows. Letting go with one hand, he hung there by the other as he returned fire at the shooter.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Qrow wedged his feet into the rail and used that to propel himself up to the rooftop. With a running start, he threw himself into the air, rolling to break his fall on the adjacent building.

A shout was followed quickly by an array of firearms pointed his direction. Several of the more daring ones starting climbing up after him. He aimed down and pulled the trigger. The one closest to him fell back down to the earth, clutching his shoulder. Moving once more, Qrow used the proximity of the buildings to hop over to another one, slowly backtracking to his initial position. From his new vantage point, Qrow could just barely glimpse the battle that raged in the open square.

A red blur was zigzagging about, leaving a trail of unconscious faunus in its wake. They might have been trained, but Qrow doubted that they were trained to handle someone who could move faster than their eyes could see.

Qrow smiled. Tai's little girl was doing just fine.

Being in the open with nothing to hinder his movement, Qrow was finally free to use his weapon at its best. The blade segmented, the individual parts locking into place in a crescent even as the handle elongated. In its scythe form, the onslaught by the White Fang was markedly less of a threat, the bullets being easily redirected with timely spins. Closing in, he struck a faunus in the throat with the haft of his scythe. Grabbing him by the front of his armour, Qrow shoved the stunned fellow in the direction of his compatriots. That granted him sufficient time to take down another two with well-placed strikes.

With the handful or so that were incapacitated, the remaining White Fang became wary, keeping at a greater distance while the few armed with melee weapons broke off entirely to regroup and likely swap out for something that gave them greater range.

That was the thing about fighting people who were used to strength of numbers. Take down enough of them and the rest get nervous. Not enough to create a panic, but certainly enough for them to reconsider any aggressive strategy they might have or second guess their actions. Either way, it relieved the pressure somewhat, giving him more time to think.

Qrow jumped back when the tip of an umbrella was jabbed at his face from the side.

' _The hell did that come from?!'_

The sudden, noiseless attack had appeared directly in his blind spot. The newcomer was shorter than most, but sported the same hood and mask. That did not, however, prevent Qrow from seeing her – for it was indeed a woman – as the threat she was. It was not just her agility, but also how natural her movements were, like when she casually executed a one-handed backflip to move out of range. Her follow up, a series of rapier-like thrusts with the umbrella spoke of seasoned familiarity with the unconventional weapon.

Qrow experimentally fired off a shot from Harbinger, only for the umbrella to unfurl and render it useless. He tried moving nearer, but she was nimble enough to dart in and out of his scythe's effective range.

The difference in their physical stature meant that he had a much harder time trying to hit her, and he found himself more than once missing due to misjudging the angle of the swing and not adjusting enough for his opponent's lack of height, something he was not used to.

He stepped back when bullets hit the ground around his foot, bringing his arm up to put his blade in between himself and a stab from the umbrella-wielding lady. Using the momentum generated, he swung outwards in a counter, only for her to duck beneath the path of the curved edge.

So far, she showed herself to be a decent fighter. Nothing Qrow couldn't handle, but significantly better than the average for the terrorist organisation. It was only when he had to factor in a bunch of White Fang goons occasionally shooting at him when he was in mid-action or lobbing in the random grenade that things became rather different.

Different in a pain-in-the-ass kind of way.

The back and forth quickly started to follow a very obvious routine. The somewhat skilled midget would dart in, execute several attacks that he would be forced to block or counter, while the others nearby waited for when his back was turned and his attention was entirely on her to start shooting at him. Dodging the half-baked cover fire was easy, but it still was annoying as all hell when he had to frequently stop in mid attack just to avoid being hit.

' _This is why I like the Grimm more. At least the damn beasts aren't smart enough to pull off crap like this.'_

It soon became clear that if he did not make some sacrifices, he would gain no ground. Cursing under his breath, Qrow let go of his scythe with one hand and snapped his arm forward in a sudden motion, catching the woman on the side of the face when she advanced within arm's reach, ignoring the pain he felt when several bullets nicked him in the side.

The mask came loose. It spun into the air from the force of the punch and revealing familiar mismatched eyes and multi-coloured hair that peeked out from under her hood.

"You… You were the one Firecracker was chasing." Qrow recognised her instantly. His brow creased. He didn't want to think of what it meant when she was there and Yang was nowhere to be seen or heard. "What did you do to her?"

The short lady pulled off her hood and tossed it aside. She tapped her chin and pretended to think. She then shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

Qrow did not like that response one bit. His fingers curled around the handle of Harbinger until his knuckles turned white.

"Fine. I guess we're doing it this way huh? No hard feelings when I break some bones."

If he found out that the damn midget had hurt Yang, or worse, then she would pay the price.

With his scythe trailing behind him, Qrow closed the distance with a growl.

0-0-0

Ruby was not used to fighting so many enemies at once outside of the combat simulation classes she took in Beacon. Her Uncle Qrow said that there were about fifty White Fang, but it felt like double that number.

More just kept appearing.

When the fighting first started, Shirou had taken out most of the machinegun turrets installed in the buildings around them while Weiss and Ruby herself kept the crowd away from him. That had given them at the least a more level playing field.

They had stuck together for the most part; the three only split when another group of armed and masked faunus emerged to join in the fighting. Shirou had taken one look at them, froze, and turned his attacks on them.

Explosive arrows hissed through the air and detonated around the group, thinning them out slightly. A red haired man burst through the smoke and returned fire at Shirou. Ruby's partner blocked the attacks, and told her that he was going to handle that particular foe.

His voice was calm. Even deceptively so. But she had come to know the subtle changes in his demeanour, and in all the time she had known Shirou, Ruby had never once seen him so angry at anything.

So Ruby did what she felt was right, and allowed him to go, trusting his skill that Ruby herself believed even exceeded that of the professors would be more than enough. For that reason, she did not worry about him going off on his own.

Initially, Ruby and Weiss picked off individuals from the wave of faunus from a distance, but that was only a temporary strategy. Even if the Dust heiress had expended all of the mineral she had brought, it wouldn't have been enough to stop them all before they reached the pair. So Ruby had propelled herself into incoming crowd, relying on her Semblance to maintain movement superiority over her much slower opponents.

Crescent Rose flashed, smacking a man in the side with enough force to throw him several metres. Ruby swung herself around the handle, planting her boots into the masked face of another. Kicking off, she squeezed the trigger on her weapon, spinning like a top and bowling over several more armed men. She landed on her feet, coming to a stop when her scythe slammed yet another insurgent into the ground.

Several paces away, she could see Weiss doing pretty much the same. Conserving her Dust for larger groups of the Fang, the snow haired girl had taken to utilising her glyphs as launch pads to jump around the battlefield, striking enemies as she sped past in a flash of white.

Ruby stayed close to Weiss, mostly for the latter's sake. In a fashion identical to their first encounter with the faunus extremists in Vale, the increasingly agitated and angry group they were presently facing had designated the heiress as their prime target, and were going to great lengths to try and reach her.

That was both good and bad. For one, their enemies were where they could see them. For another, that meant they were at risk of being swarmed if they did not quickly thin out the mob. Up ahead, Shirou was cutting his way through, redirecting some of their attention onto himself and just so slightly lightening the load for them.

Ruby slipped under a serrated blade that swung at her head, whacking the man on the head on her way past with a backhanded swing. Hopping onto her scythe's blade, she aimed it down and shot herself into the air. She curled up and spun, slamming Crescent Rose down on her descent. The Fang grunt dodged, but failed to do the same to Ruby's follow up kick, powered by her momentum from a quick twirl around her weapon.

It was a lot harder than she had expected, fighting that many enemies with no respite. The tenacity shown by the White Fang was another new and difficult problem. They were hit, some even sustaining shots from the high calibre rifle built into Crescent Rose, but almost all would invariably recover and re-join their fellow men in an even fiercer assault. Pain and even wounds apparently did nothing except to anger them.

Her next shot hit one in the leg, stumbling him and temporarily halting their advance when he fell in the way of more Fang members who were right behind him. A light streaked past Ruby and landed on the group of faunus, encasing them in a block of ice. Ruby turned and gave Weiss a smile of gratitude, earning a quick nod in turn.

Their first challenge came in the form of a burly man in a full-faced mask and a chainsaw of all things. Ruby had gotten many laughs in Signal about using an oversized gardening tool, until she showed them the techniques she had picked up from her uncle, upon which all comments had been quickly retracted. But a chainsaw for a weapon? That was straight out of one of the old horror shows her Dad liked to watch.

He was fast, moving with the kind of ease that only came from years of training. All her shots missed, and not from a lack of accuracy. The spinning, spiked chain contacted her scythe, throwing up a scattering of sparks.

"Move aside," he commanded. "The Schnee is my objective. Hinder me, and I will ensure that you suffer before I kill you."

Ruby scowled. "Even so, I won't let you have her."

The chainsaw was brought up. "Then you can die first."

What came next was a series of back-and-forth between the small reaper and the White Fang member, who displayed substantially better combat prowess than his peers. Ruby would chamber round after round, firing the sniper rounds at the man who either deflected them off the flat of his weapon or moved out of the way with a speed that belied his size and bulk.

His feet froze to the ground, and a pair of heels slammed into his momentarily stationary form. Weiss hopped back to rest beside Ruby, Myrtenaster held at the ready.

"I believe that it'll be easier if we _both_ dealt with this miscreant." Another flick of the rapier and a ring of glyphs appeared around the three in a half circle, right beneath the feet of the approaching White Fang. They glowed green, and released a blast of wind that pulled the couple dozen or so men into the air, flinging them into the distance.

Weiss eyed Ruby. "I just used all my wind Dust for that, so you better not waste this chance."

"You got it." Ruby grinned and, levelling her sniper at the now outnumbered White Fang elite, resumed her attack.

Weiss dashed in, striking him in the shoulder when he moved to block the bullet that would otherwise connect directly with his abdomen. Her arm retracted before striking again, driving the tapered metal tip into the man's body in an attempt to deplete his Aura. Faint grunts escaped from the painted mask, the only sign that he was at all affected by her attacks.

He brought the chainsaw up, the weight of the weapon alone being sufficient to knock Myrtenaster aside in mid thrust. His subsequent downward slash ripped through the air, creating a strong drag of air in its wake. Weiss' eyes widened, and she instinctively brought an arm up. The moving chain contacted the smooth surface of the vambrace, found no hold and slid off to the side, leaving the arm protector without even a scratch.

"Wha-?!"

Weiss smirked. Pirouetting on one foot while accelerating with her glyphs, she brought her other leg up in a smooth flourish, sending the plated tip of the boot right into the lower half of the elite soldier's mask. It shattered on the impact, revealing a bruised cheek where the force of the blow had been enough to penetrate Aura and strike flesh.

He paused to touch the affected area. "You'll pay for that," he promised. If his previous onslaught was to be considered aggressive, what came after was nothing less than an all-out offensive.

The chainsaw swung in great arcs, cleaving through the air and any object that happened to be in its path. Weiss flew past a shop front with a glyph as the weapon turned a table into splinters and even carved off pieces of the concrete walls like soft butter in its pursuit of her.

A straggler who remained after Weiss' manoeuvre with her Dust approached and Ruby repelled him with a shot, using the powerful recoil to launch herself into the scaffolding of an uncompleted apartment block. She pulled back the charging handle, aimed for a fraction of a second and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed its mark when the masked faunus chasing after Weiss jumped to the side, striking the tiled walkway and sending up a harmless cloud of dust.

The reaper grimaced and reloaded, discarding the empty magazine and replacing it with a fresh one. She only had a few magazines left, and at the rate she was expending them, they wouldn't last her the entire fight. She had to get in close and use her scythe. So with a sigh, she hopped onto the railing and leapt back down to the ground, her red cape fluttering behind her.

She joined Weiss, the two alternating to cover for each other. Between taking minor blows from the Dust rapier and parrying sweeping strikes from the sniper-scythe, the man was given no opportunity for a counterattack.

In a move that defied their expectations, he ignored a stab to the stomach from Myrtenaster and almost casually knocked aside Crescent Rose with his arm guard. His leg shot out, planting a heavy kick to Weiss' midsection. He grabbed her wrist and threw her at Ruby, sending both girls tumbling. Glancing back up, Ruby's eyes widened. Wrapping her arms around Weiss, she roughly rolled the pair to the side, just barely avoiding the weapon that stabbed down at them. They scrambled to their feet, hastily dodging the return swing.

Just like that, the momentum of battle shifted out of their favour. Where they previously held the upper hand, now both were slowly being pushed back by a singular opponent through sheer brute strength and his unsettling ability to shrug off their blows like they were nothing.

A slash to his knee with Crescent Rose did nothing more than to momentarily stumble him, and any strikes with Myrtenaster were more than easily knocked away with his much heavier weapon.

The nature of Myrtenaster itself as a rapier was an inherent weakness against that particular enemy. It was a weapon meant mainly for thrusting, and so was limited in the area it could hit. All the White Fang soldier had to do was shift himself slightly, and the tip of the weapon would impact hard muscle, rather than the soft targets Weiss was aiming for.

Crescent Rose fared only slightly better. Its swings were heavier and the curved path of the blade was a lot harder to evade, but said attacks were also a lot more visible compared to a quick rapier thrust. Despite that, Ruby had managed to get in a few hits, mainly due to timing them with Weiss' own.

"He's not going down," Ruby hissed through gritted teeth. Beads of sweat were trailing down her cheeks, and her arms were already sore from the constant swinging.

"Yes, Ruby. I can see that," Weiss replied sarcastically. "I don't suppose you have a plan?"

"He's got to go down eventually. It's not like we didn't hit him at all."

Weiss set up a glyph, blocking an attack going for her head. "Do you think _we_ can last long enough for that?"

"I think a just another good hit or two should be enough. He's gotten a bit slower already."

The heiress frowned. "Very well. Let's finish this quickly then." Her arm flicked up, and a large array of glyphs appeared in a dome around them and more on the ground. "You know what to do."

"Got it."

Weiss shot off like an arrow, bouncing off the glowing symbols and accelerating further each time. Whenever she flew past the man, her rapier darted out to strike him. Timing her own attack, Ruby readied her scythe. In a burst of speed, she dashed, activating her Semblance as she did.

Her form dispersed into a flurry of petals, only materialising when she had reached the faunus. Eyes narrowed with intent, she grasped Crescent Rose and swung with both hands. The blow to the chest knocked him back, and he spun and tumbled before coming to rest on his back.

Weiss looked to Ruby, who cautiously kept the barrel of her weapon aimed at the downed enemy. When he did not move for several seconds, she concluded with relief that they had finally taken down the stubborn enemy. She turned back to the white haired girl with a triumphant smile.

"See? I told you that was enough. How much Aura do you have left? We should…"

Weiss' eyes widened. Her hand shot out in warning. "Ruby!"

The young team leader spun around. The supposedly incapacitated foe had, shockingly, not actually been knocked out, and in that short span of time not only got back up but covered the distance. By the time she had come face-to-face with him, the chainsaw was already in mid swing, coming directly for her face with frightening velocity.

In her panic, Crescent Rose was brought back up. A round was chambered and fired at point-blank, with nearly no gap between the muzzle and the White Fang soldier.

It hit him in the mouth and broke past his already weakened Aura.

The body jerked backwards.

There was a sound like a wet paper bag bursting, and a pink cloud sprayed out the back of his head.

The chainsaw was silenced, falling from unfeeling fingers. A second later, the large fighter hit the floor face first.

Ruby blinked in confusion. She stared for several seconds at the broken head, unable to tear her eyes away.

Her vision was filled with a deep red, pink, and flecks of white.

' _He's… dead?'_

"B-but…" She stammered. "That wasn't… I d-didn't mean…"

Weiss held onto the shaking girl and gently turned her away, suppressing the queasy feeling that she herself was getting from even glancing at the body for a brief second.

"Ruby? Ruby! Look at me!"

She was barely able to, silver eyes turning to gaze uncertainly at azure ones.

"I need you to focus," Weiss almost pleaded. "It's not over yet, and there are still more enemies here. So… just for now, try not to think about it. Okay?"

A loud crash forestalled any further response from the red-clad girl. Weiss glanced to the side and her face turned the colour of her namesake when a fully intact Paladin burst through a row of shop houses. The cockpit swivelled and fixed itself on their position.

"Shit."

Given the situation, Weiss was certain that her less than dignified outburst was completely justified.

0-0-0

' _He has to be stopped.'_

Only one thought was in the mind of Emiya Shirou as he cut through the wall of men and women that came between him and his target.

He had been in control for the first few minutes, maintaining a good distance while picking off the White Fang with Dust arrows. He had been with Ruby and Weiss, and they held their own despite the difference in numbers. The tactic that Qrow had instructed them on had continued to work remarkably well, and things had appeared to be good.

Then _he_ appeared.

His all black jacket with red undershirt stood out amidst the uniform sea of white-and-black, and the bright red hair only serving to accentuate his appearance. Then Shirou caught sight of the sword in his hand, and his mind was flooded with its entire history of use.

Shirou saw all the lives that fell under the blade of Adam Taurus. Male and female, young and old alike were cut down with no distinction. So many lives lost, and for what? One man's conquest for power and dominance masquerading as a crusade for justice.

It sickened him.

Even without knowing his identity, it was all too obvious from the way he behaved that Adam Taurus was the one in command. Factoring in what Shirou now knew about the bull faunus' combat prowess, it was clear that the White Fang commander was the most dangerous foe Shirou would have to face since arriving in Remnant, more so than even the one Paladin his team had encountered.

The first task had been to thin out the guards surrounding Adam. Several volleys of well-aimed explosive arrows completed that in short order.

Next had been to meet the man in combat. Taking him out of the picture would not only eliminate the greatest threat, but also likely create a ripple effect once the rest noticed their leader defeated. Ruby had noticed his intent, and simply told him to be careful.

Unfortunately for Shirou, the White Fang had different plans, and many of those present chose to prevent him from reaching their leader.

Shirou rammed the pommel of his blade against one man's wrist, effortlessly flipping the disarmed fellow over his shoulder and continuing his motion to cut across another standing behind him. A crude machete was shattered with a well-placed strike near its guard, and its wielder followed suit when a fist met his jaw.

" _ **This body is made of swords."**_

Tempered steel materialised behind Shirou by the dozens. With an invisible cue, the swords shot forward into the crowd, felling the fighters who were all stunned into inaction at the intimidating sight. The second wave was aimed further in, where Adam and what remained of his entourage of guards stood.

Adam flew across the clearing, knocking blades out of the air while ignoring those that were not aimed at him. Shirou was prepared for the quick strikes that would come, having comprehended the quick draw techniques employed by the skilled swordsman. So when they did arrive, each was deftly parried with equally fast ripostes.

"Among all the humans I've met, you might just be the best with a sword," Adam remarked. "It's a pity you weren't born a faunus, or you would have made a fine addition to the White Fang."

"Even if I were one, I wouldn't work for someone like you," Shirou replied coldly.

Adam went for one of his deliberate openings, and Shirou was quick to capitalise on it, knocking aside the red blade with his blue one and moving in for the connecting slash with its other half in his right hand. Adam's response was fast, redirecting the attack with a single bullet from his sheath-turned-shotgun.

Shirou moved back several paces, just outside the range of the straight blade, darting in right after. He was repelled a second time by the proficient use of the shotgun, and was forced to dodge a drawing cut that would have sliced open his throat. That left him open, and the red blade, Wilt, went down for his legs, scoring across his thigh. It cut through the fabric but failed to penetrate flesh, thanks to a last minute increase in prana to the Reinforcement he had already applied to his leg.

Before Adam could right himself, Shirou stepped inwards and was rewarded with his first hit, a sideways swing that connected with the faunus' shoulder.

Through the back and forth, Shirou made sure to avoid head on contact between his own blades and Wilt, knowing full well that Adam Taurus would simply use his Semblance to absorb the force and make it his own. What he could dodge, he did, but when there was no avoiding a blow, he made sure to guide the red blade away by striking it on the flat, often making use of Adam's own momentum to redirect the attack.

The look of frustration on the face of the White Fang commander made it clear he knew what Shirou was doing, and by extension, that he was aware of the man's Semblance. That realisation must have rankled, although it had the adverse effect of increasing the ferocity of all subsequent attempts to cut Shirou down.

Turning sideways, Shirou launched the blade that was hidden behind his person. Adam's reflexes saved him, but it gave Shirou sufficient time to draw his sword blade across the chest of his opponent, following up with another wave of Projected weapons. That put Adam on the defensive, backtracking away to regroup and figure out a new plan of attack.

Said plan came in the form of more reinforcements. While Adam may be capable enough on his own, he was still a commander. He was used to fighting with a larger force, utilising his men to perform tactical support to augment his own strengths.

Three masked soldiers kept close to the side of a building, using the wall as partial cover while they unloaded their magazines at Shirou from his left. Another three did the same from the other side, effectively cutting off any opportunity for retreat.

Against anyone else, it might just have succeeded.

Two walls of swords sprung into existence, blades stacked edge-to-edge in a tight-knit mesh. The bullets rang loudly when they struck the steel, failing to overcome the defensive barrier. When the hail of lead stopped, the individual columns of swords segmented, turned on an invisible axis until the tips pointed out at the soldiers. Needless of any verbal instruction, they homed in on their targets, shattering weapons and knocking out the ones behind them.

What appeared behind the mass of swords was an Emiya Shirou with bow in hand, an arrow releasing the instant he regained line of sight. The arrow struck the ground, turning into a small black orb. The White Fang that had surrounded their leader in a protective circle fell one by one, pulled down by the gravitational force of the Dust projectile. Adam Taurus, to his credit, remained on his feet, albeit with a grimace and holding his arms out for stabilisation.

Just as the effects of the gravity Dust wore off, a second arrow was fired, this time bearing a red band around its fletching. When that landed in the middle of the half dozen or so faunus, it exploded into a sea of flames that spread rapidly across the gravel. Screams resounded and many threw themselves through windows or rolled on the ground in a frantic attempt to extinguish the fire.

The inferno was swept aside and the red haired faunus leapt out, smoke curling off his person but otherwise unharmed.

' _Heat resistant clothing?'_ Shirou deduced, readying his blades. The blow that came was sufficiently strong as to knock him back several paces, and even with his magecraft-enhanced strength, Shirou could just barely stop the attack.

The advantage of numbers showed itself once again. As Adam kept him busy, more White Fang emerged to replace their fallen brethren, taking up positions a distance away. From the corner of his vision, Shirou noticed the majority coming from one direction – a street that led off further into the deeper parts of the underground cavern that housed the city. If he could block that passageway, the new combatants would need to circle around several other buildings. It wouldn't stop the flow entirely, but it would certainly slow it down considerably.

Shirou knocked away Blush with a sweep, the shotgun round going wide. A sidestep put him out of the way of Wilt when the blade arced down. One thing he had been forced to accept, was that if he wanted to do anything about the reinforcements, he had to do it while still keeping focus on Adam.

There was one tactic he could use. It was a favourite of Archer's going from the disjointed memories Shirou possessed. A seven-storey building sat right beside the street. It would be perfect for what he was going to do.

With a grunt, Shirou struck out at Adam with a series of fast cuts, creating a momentary gap between the two. That was all he needed.

" _ **With blood of iron and a heart of glass."**_

Twenty identical glowing daggers formed to his side. The explosive mystic codes raced for the tower, vanishing into its empty lobby. They ate through its foundations before detonating, disintegrating the material in a ball of intense heat and light.

The building groaned. With its support on one side gone, its weight came crashing down, toppling sideways and showering the street with a rain of debris. A number of the White Fang beneath it scrambled away, although some appeared to be too slow to escape the lethal hail. Even with Aura, they were unlikely to survive being crushed by tons of metal and cement.

Adam's head snapped aside, face and neck taut with anger when he paused at the sight of the wreckage. Shirou took advantage of that brief moment of distraction, ramming the point of Aster deep into the man's stomach.

Spittle flew as Adam hunched over. A follow up swing at his neck was blocked, Adam having kicked off the ground and spun in the air to put Wilt in the path of the strike, absorbing the blow.

Shirou pushed back the annoyance. While several of his hits did make direct contact, Adam never did get winded by any, and could always react instantaneously to any consecutive strike meant to take advantage of the standard openings the first hit normally created. His standard repertoire of chained slashes and stabs were unusable, and he was restricted to getting in single blows one at a time.

When Adam took aim once again, Shirou jumped back, Traced copies of mundane swords materialising in the path of the bullets, diverting them away. The blades then flew at the White Fang commander, impaling into the ground when their target nimbly dodged them all.

Shirou maintained the continuous stream of swords, watching as Adam hopped and rolled, cutting aside those that were unavoidable. His body was burning, temperature rising fast from the constant use of his circuits. Yet he held on, knowing that his opponent was tiring faster than he was.

He never did get to see it to the end, for a sharp whistle from Adam set Shirou on edge. His eyes darted about warily.

Shirou threw himself to the side, landing a couple of metres from where he had been standing. His reaction had been timely, for a swath of machinegun fire cut across the ground. Training his eyes on the building at the far end of the square, Shirou spotted three men, garbed entirely in black, standing in the shadows of the dark rooms while manning the automatic weapons.

Even after they missed, they did not stop firing. Likewise, the spray of bullets continued to traverse the length of the open ground.

Reaching behind, Shirou grasped the last two explosive arrows in his quiver, firing them in quick succession into the building. The machinegun fire ceased.

He turned his attention back to Adam. The man's hair and clothes glowed, reverting back to normal when the red blade was slammed into its sheath. A wide grin appeared on Adam's face.

With horrible realisation, Shirou understood.

The gunfire had been positioned right behind Shirou and, failing to hit him, they would then travel towards Adam himself. With blocking such an attack being near effortless, it allowed Adam to charge up his Semblance. Either Shirou took the surprise attack from behind, or Adam would be set to unleash his strongest strike whenever he wanted. It was a no-loss strategy.

That changed a lot of things. Before, Shirou could afford to give some ground if it let him land a few blows. Now? Moving anywhere within five metres of Adam Taurus and there was no guarantee Shirou would get out alive. He had to end the fight fast.

Shirou heard a scream. It would not have mattered had he not recognised the voice. A familiar form in white flew through the air upon being hit by a large metal arm.

' _Weiss!'_

Adam was already racing across, one hand on the sheath at his side, and the other firmly gripping the handle.

With a low growl, Shirou raised his arm. Hundreds of blades aimed at the leader of the Fang impaled the earth with enough force to create a tremor within the immediate area.

A long, black blade formed out of the blue motes of energy that sparked in his palm. Its form changed, thinning out and elongating as Shirou drew it back on the bowstring. It cracked in several places, a faint glow emanating from within from the overflowing energy.

"Hrunting!"

The sword of Beowulf, now an arrow, was as a beam of light, striking the Paladin on the side faster than any eye could follow. The plate metal offered no resistance, and the Noble Phantasm burrowed straight through the steel, exiting the machine on the other side. An ear-splitting crack resounded a second after, coming in the wake of the unbelievably fast projectile.

The instance the arrow left his bow, Shirou had already turned back. That single shot had taken him no longer than a second.

"Trace-!"

A golden glow had begun to form on his body when the blow struck, flinging him into a nearby building. The concrete, weakened by age and disrepair collapsed, and Shirou's world went black.

0-0-0

A short time later, Shirou burst out of the rubble, coughing to clear his lungs of dust. He had known that if the opportunity to land a direct blow with his Semblance presented itself, Adam would not hesitate to take it. Yet Shirou gave him that, prioritising the Paladin's destruction over anything else at that moment.

After all, he had not been without options.

Stepping out, the golden colouration of the burnished bronze armour that covered his body glinted even in the faint light. The armour of Achilles dissipated, having done its job. It had eaten away a rather large chunk of his reserves, and he had been flung quite the distance, but his body suffered no injuries for it due to the protection imparted by the defensive armament.

Shirou looked around for his foe, catching sight of Adam almost instantly.

It felt like a hand had reached into his chest and held his heart in a death grip.

His partner was furiously fending off the larger man, desperate swings and shots taken with barely any aim doing little to the more experienced fighter. Worse, every shot she made was absorbed, further powering his deadly Semblance.

Shirou was already running, his surroundings becoming a blur as he sped past.

Aster was back into their sheaths. With the internal mechanism jammed and the blades slightly warped from blocking Adam's Semblance-empowered slash, the twin swords were not going to be of any particular use.

The barrel of Blush flashed, and Ruby was knocked down with a groan of pain, Crescent Rose skidding across the stone and out of her reach. Wilt retracted, and Adam glowed. That same predatory smile found its way back onto the face of the White Fang commander.

Something within him snapped.

" _ **Surpassing every limitation, I forge my path."**_

In a burst of blue light, Emiya Shirou brought forth a jet black blade.

0-0-0

It had been a most difficult fight, easily the closest brush with death that Adam had ever experienced. His enemy, nothing more than a human boy, had pushed him harder than any other in recent memory.

The boy had been merciless in his tactics, never once hesitating to use explosives and incendiary weapons on his men. He even brought an entire building down with not so much as a blink. He was far too dangerous to leave alive, and thankfully, he was now gone.

Adam's Semblance had never failed, proving time and again its effectiveness against a wide range of enemies. None had survived to tell the tale.

A minute had passed, and the boy did not emerge from within the large pile of stones that would become his tomb. So Adam set his sights on his next target.

The closest one to him was a young girl, younger even than the boy that had given him so much trouble. Her weapon was certainly intimidating in both form and size, but she herself was just a student, and clearly fatigued.

She had proven to be an easy prey, retaliating against him in a panic. It took little effort to disarm her, in which time he had built up sufficient energy for his Semblance, enough to kill her where she lay sprawling.

Adam Taurus smiled. First the girl, and then the Schnee. He would take his time with that one, maybe even keep her alive after the battle so he could send a recording of her slow death to all of Atlas as a message.

Wilt exited its scabbard, releasing a wave of red.

"Juuchi Yosamu."

The deadly strike split in half down the centre.

His failed blow swept past on either side of the red haired boy he had been fighting, standing protectively in front of the girl. A katana with an ebony blade was in the boy's hand, held with its tip pointed straight ahead of him.

It had been cut with but a single swing. But that was not possible, could not be possible. There was no way his Semblance could be defeated so easily.

Adam tore his gaze of disbelief away from the blade to glare at the boy that somehow survived not one but _two_ of his strongest attacks.

There was no rage on the boy's face. It betrayed no pain, no worry, and no panic. But neither did his countenance reflect calm. It was simply devoid of all emotion, as if Adam were looking at a machine.

Then he saw his eyes.

For the first time in years, Adam Taurus found himself transfixed by what he saw.

For staring right back at him out of that expressionless mask, were twin pools of hardened steel.

* * *

 **Omake: FGO Simulator 2 – Catalysts and Accidents**

 _Yang_

Anyone looking on would call her crazy. She didn't think so. Hey, the letter only said that a catalyst could be used. It failed to say what was considered a good catalyst.

So Yang used the most awesome thing she could get her hands on – her motorcycle Bumblebee. Holding the ticket above her beloved transport, she broke it. Almost instantly the garage was filled with an unnatural, ethereal light. When it eventually died down, Yang couldn't help but smile.

Leather biker jacket with fur collar. Shades. Slick blond hair. Yeah, she struck the jackpot. Her Servant was as cool as they got.

"Yo. I'm Rider, but you can just call me Golden." He leaned forward. "Ooh? Hehe. Looks like my Master is pretty Golden too. Looking forward to fightin' with ya."

The unconventional Servant stuck out a fist and Yang spared no time in bumping it with her own. She had a very good feeling that things were going to be great.

0-0-0

 _Jaune_

Everything was going well. He had expected to mess up, like he normally did. But the process had gone to a great start. He grinned happily when the orbs glowed with all the colours of a rainbow.

He did it! He got a Servant!

The portrait showed an intricately robed woman holding a pair of scales. His eyes bulged. That… that wasn't one of the regular classes. Flipping through the manual included in the back of the letter, Jaune's mouth fell open when his finger stopped on the word 'Ruler'.

"Holy shit."

The door burst open. "Hey, Jauney!" Nora shouted. "Look what I go-woah!"

In her excitement she tripped, sending the bottles of finely ground fire Dust flying out of her hands and shattering. The volatile substance instantly ignited into a blaze on the carpeted floor.

Jaune panicked, patting down the flames licking at his pants and hoodie. As he jumped about, he unknowingly stepped into the summoning circle.

"Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" Nora chanted as she flopped about with the grace of a fish on land.

Jaune turned back to the summoning, fear in his eyes when he caught sight of sparks flying around the portrait amidst the glowing flames. The image morphed into a kneeling figure with long hair concealing its face while being bound in chains.

"What?!" He shrieked in horror.

Through the fire, came maniacal laughter.

0-0-0

 _Neopolitan_

Neo was bored. So very bored. Playing as the fourth member of Cinder's team while maintaining a low profile meant that she was often without work to do. She thought she was fine with that, until she ran out of things to spend her time on. There was only so many hours of watching movies and inane videos streamed onto her scroll before one got sick of it. When she received the letter with the golden ticket, it was like a Godsend.

Gingerly, she unsheathed the spike from her umbrella, before placing it atop a pile of knives she had pilfered from the training rooms.

She hopped back several paces. What was the next instruction? Ah, yes. Break the strange ticket-thing. She grabbed it in her small hands and twisted her wrists. Despite appearing to be made of some unknown metal, it broke apart as though it were breadcrumbs.

She clapped at the lightshow that followed, staring on in wonder.

' _I like that,'_ Neo thought idly at the sight of a topless man in a skull mask with twin black daggers.

The Servant that appeared was nothing like how its class was portrayed. She was small – incredibly small – and oh by the love of all that was holy, what was she _wearing_? Who in their right mind would make a girl as young as that wear a _stripper outfit_?!

Neo had come across weird and perverse people in her career, but this was pushing the limits.

The girl with a scar cutting across her left eye and another on her right cheek tilted her head. It would have been cute, were it not for the large menacing daggers in her hands that gleamed under the light.

"Mother?"

0-0-0

 _Nora_

The bubbly girl pouted. After the little accident from earlier, a terrified Jaune had disappeared. Pyrrha, not knowing where he had gone and unable to contact him, was out searching for her partner. Ren had scolded her before joining Pyrrha on her search.

"I don't even see the problem," she muttered. "He got a great Servant. So what if she threatened to burn him alive? How many people can say they rolled out a top tier Avenger on their first try? So tilted."

Of course, Nora had gotten her own invitation. There was no chance she was going to ignore it.

"All those pancakes~" She sung, drool hanging from the side of her mouth. She knew exactly what she would wish for. "Pancakes. Pancakes everywhere."

There was a certain procedure she had to do. She had seen it done in a Mistrali cartoon once and it had really impressed her with how cool it had looked.

Popping on a pair of rectangular glasses, she threw the golden ticket into the air.

"I am thou. Thou art I."

With one hand thrust behind her person, Nora brought it up just in time to catch the card-like object, crushing it in the palm of her hand as she struck a pose.

"Come! Persona!"

Winds buffeted her, flinging about several loose items around her dorm room. Ah, Ren was going to scold her again.

The room settled down, revealing a girl in a white dress standing in its centre.

"Uah?"

Her Servant, a Berserker, growled at her.

"You can't speak?"

"Rah!"

"Oh okay. Well… I'm Nora! Nice to meet you!"

"Uu?"

"I may be your Master, but we're going to be friends from now on, okay?"

"Uh! Uh!" Berserker nodded vigorously after a moment's pause. Nora smiled happily.

"Hey, hey. Are you hungry? Wanna get some pancakes?"

"U…uah?"

Nora gasped in shock. "How could you not know what pancakes are? This cannot stand! Let's go find Renny. I'll show you just how _awesome_ pancakes are!"

"Wryyyyyyyy!"

Grabbing the girl by the hand, Nora dragged her Servant out of the room in search of her partner and pancakes.

Beacon Academy was not ready.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello, and welcome back.

This chapter took longer than I had hoped, partly because I was busy farming the materials to max the skills for my Caster Scathach and right after that I bought Shining Resonance Refrain. That game turned out to be far more addictive than I had expected it to be.

Combat. A whole chapter dedicated to combat. It was a challenge to write this chapter, simply because the way Huntsmen fight and the way groups like the White Fang fight are very different due to training and organisational structure. As a simple analogy, think of Huntsmen as elite commando units while the White Fang as more like a guerrilla force or simple infantry battalion.

Regarding Adam Taurus, it would have been nice to see him direct a large scale military operation in the series, considering that he's at a position in the WF where he looks to be a relatively high ranking commander. Getting to that kind of position requires far more than just charisma alone, since he would necessarily need to have conducted successful field operations, something that implies good strategic and tactical skills. This of course is something I believe was slowly eroded after Blake left in canon, and being obsessed with finding her likely affected his ability to make sound tactical decisions.

For the weapon Shirou pulled out in the final scene, I will provide a summary of its specifics in the next chapter when you get to actually see him use it. Rank, known users, abilities, etc.

In this chapter, some of you who are more knowledgeable in sword fighting will notice that Jaune performed half-swording, which involves holding a sword in both hands, with one hand gripping the blade itself. This is a historical technique used for when a fighter's opponent is in armour (usually full plate), and has to target the unarmoured parts like the elbow, armpit or even the eye slit in a full-faced helmet. These are very small targets, hence the need to use both hands to ensure that the stab goes in the right place.

Of course, a little artistic license is used here because I don't believe that half-swording in reality can really do that much damage to machinery. But then again, this is RWBY, where Dust doping and power of the soul are real things.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

Yang had lost count of how many White Fang she had beaten down. Another tried to sneak up on her by remaining in her blind spot, but gave himself away when he reared up with his weapon held above his head.

She threw a straight right into his face, following up immediately with a sweep of her leg and one final hit with her left that sent him face first into the ground. The man did not recover. All the while, bullets soared past, a few coming dangerously close to her head.

Screaming, she charged at another, dragging him off his feet as she slammed him into a wall hard enough to leave a spider web of cracks. A bullet missed her, but passed through her flowing mane of blonde hair, shredding several strands along the way. The man who fired the shot got one in return in the gut, and flew into a boarded up window, the only thing visible being his feet hanging limp out of the splintered wood.

Yang growled as she eyed the broken ends of her hair. The three others that accompanied that fellow joined him when a series of powerful, shotgun-enhanced blows knocked them through the concrete wall they had been standing in front of. It made her feel better, if only slightly.

She looked around, still seeing no sight of that one annoying woman. Her appearance had come as a surprise, even though on hindsight it made some sense considering that Torchwick, the one she had been with previously, was working with the White Fang. Yang had relished the opportunity for payback after their last encounter, but instead had been involuntarily dragged around and herded like cattle with a generous application of Dust explosives.

She had no time to even consider Ruby or her partner's situation; Yang herself been constantly kept on her toes, moving about nonstop to take down her attackers while avoiding the constant rain of hellfire. She could not afford to divert even a sliver of attention away. The first and only time she did she had been sent through a wall courtesy of a rocket propelled grenade.

Yang grunted in annoyance when the burst of automatic gunfire from a new wave of White Fang grunts forced her to take cover behind a tower of crates. The short woman had vanished after leading her into a cul-de-sac, where the blonde was left to fend for herself with little protection against the rest of the White Fang. She had fought her way out, slowly, gaining ground in an attempt to retrace her steps and find her team. She needed to regroup with Qrow, Ruby, Weiss… anyone from Beacon.

"Screw this."

Yang decided to take the risk, and during the next lull in the suppressive fire, she abandoned her cover. A running start led into a jump, powered by twin simultaneous blasts from her shotgun gauntlets. She soared, riding the force and landing with a fist into one of the startled grunts. Quickly straightening, she socked another in the cheek and unloaded a flurry of quick punches into a third. Her left hand shot out and grabbed the barrel of a rifle and wrenched it aside, opening the path for her right to incapacitate its owner.

Four down in another ten seconds. Not too bad, considering how her usual tactics were hampered by the less than ideal battleground.

The blonde picked up an empty crate and hurled it into the air. Punching, she shattered it with a single shot from her gauntlet. The wooden bits clouded the air, obscuring vision for another group of White Fang soldiers. Yang used that moment to reload before she engaged them. Once she was in arm's reach, it was smooth sailing, and the three men joined their unconscious comrades on the ground.

That was how Yang survived up to that point, by minimising blows taken while creating opportunities for herself. Her preferred method of finding the shortest distance to her enemies and beating the crap out of them was out of the question, unless she wanted an express pass to the next life when her recklessness was taken advantage of again.

She had to fight smarter. That was the only option now that she had no backup and no one to tell her what to do, as ironic as it might be considering that it was exactly what her partner had been nagging her to do for months.

An idea popped into her head. It was devious, underhanded, and probably even reprehensible if one were to ask her partner. But as more guns were trained on her position out in the middle of a wide passageway, and with no place she could take cover unless she wanted to lose all the progress she had earned, she made her decision. She did not like it in the slightest and just thinking of it brought a bad taste in her mouth, but if it kept her alive, she would find a way to live with it.

Reaching down, she snagged one unconscious man by the back of his uniform and hoisted him up, holding him as a shield in front of her in one hand, while the other remained free to shoot at the rest of the faunus fighters. She was banking on them being unwilling to fire on and kill one of their own, a suspicion that proved to be reality when the bullets halted and were replaced by strings of curses.

Slowly she advanced, keeping the human barrier between herself and the rest of the White Fang. Her eyes fell onto one of the empty, half-constructed buildings to her right. The front was covered in large wooden planks, stacked lengthways across the would-be entrance. In another time, it might have been a little office or coffee shop.

' _Wait. If it was meant to be a shop, then there should be two ways in. One in front and a rear exit,'_ Yang realised with a smile. She had found her way out.

With a grunt, the blonde tossed the unconscious man at the group in front of her, dashing to her right immediately after while they struggled to catch him. Her fist broke through the old and rotting wood and she barrelled through and into the vacant building. Running as fast as her feet could take her, Yang bolted for the small door affixed to the back wall. She pushed it open and savoured the fresh air and lack of terrorists.

' _Yes! It worked!'_

Yang knew that her freedom would not last; her pursuers were still far too close for her liking and would run her down in seconds if she remained stationary. A couple of shotgun rounds fired back through the doorway confirmed it, echoing back in the form of pained groans when the shells hit their mark.

"Where on Remnant is everyone?" Yang muttered. Wide strides carried her down the empty road. After being exposed to the loud noise of gunfire, the relative quiet was borderline disturbing. She could still hear the faint sounds of combat elsewhere, which she used as her guide to find her way to the rest of her team. With any luck, she should run into a familiar face.

Powerful explosions suddenly shook the cavern, overpowering any other sound she could hear. Over the roofs emerged thick columns of smoke.

"That sounded like Shirou's arrows," Yang murmured, grinning. More explosions followed. "Sheesh, he's really going all out with those things."

Taking a left, she headed toward the explosion. Squeezing through a narrow gap between two buildings, she popped out the other side, just in time to duck beneath a spray of bullets from another pair of White Fang.

Yang grabbed the nearest one and slammed his head into the wall. When he let go of his rifle, she hooked it on her foot and kicked it into the second. She closed in and swept his feet out from under him when he tried to bat the gun away, striking him across the neck with her outstretched arm. He fell backwards, accelerated by her blow. Hitting the back of his head on the ground, he was out like a light in seconds.

She dragged the two unconscious men to one side and dumped them into large storage crates that sat about the place. Pulling several of them into a row, she hid behind them, exhaling slowly. The respite from all the fighting was a blessing, giving her a much needed breather and time to take stock of her remaining ammunition which was, unfortunately, depleting fast.

"Forty-five… forty-six… damn, only forty-seven left?" Yang murmured, cursing under her breath. That was just about half of what she had started with. Had she already used up so many? "Ah whatever. I'll find a way."

Getting to her feet, she cautiously peeked around the corner of the crate. When she saw no sign of activity, Yang rounded the corner, only to run face first into the person approaching from the other side.

"Hey!"

Caught entirely by surprise, she shrieked, lashing out with her fist and striking the man on the nose.

"Argh! Dammit, Yang!"

The blonde blinked, only then noticing the familiar scruffy man clutching his face with no White Fang mask in sight.

"Uncle Qrow?!"

0-0-0

A sword was a weapon.

As a weapon, a sword could be used for peace, to fight for an end to conflict and strife. A sword could conversely be used for war, bringing to an end countless lives in the hands of one who sought conquest.

A sword's purpose was many, dependent on its wielder. But regardless of its purpose, the means to execute it would always be the same.

A sword was meant to cut, to stab, to cleave. Whether for the protection of one or for the destruction of another, a sword's role would never change, for a sword, first and foremost, was a weapon – an object meant to injure and harm.

Throughout history, almost every sword that made its mark on human civilisation was forged for a purpose greater than itself. Few swords of renown were ever forged for the sole purpose of being a sword. But the sword held in the hands of Emiya Shirou, the Ten Thousand Cold Nights, was one such sword. It was brought into being simply for the sake of being the best at what a sword did.

The Juuchi Yosamu was a sword that cuts.

That alone was its purpose. Nothing more, and nothing less.

It was a unique existence – one that was based off the story of a meeting of two men that was a chronological and historical impossibility. Its owner was but a mere blacksmith, and with no heroic deeds to call his own, would normally never have been capable of being summoned as a Servant. In a different timeline, the Witch of Colchis would not summon the one known as Sasaki Kojirou, but instead brought forth an anomalous existence built around that false legend. So the Juuchi Yosamu came into being, its very nature a contradiction, until it was witnessed by the Counter Guardian and stored within his inner world.

The air hissed angrily when Shirou lowered the blade into a two-handed grip, assaulting all that were close with a painful, high-pitch whistle.

"Ruby, go and help Weiss," Shirou said softly. He did not turn, instead keeping his eyes entirely on the enemy before him. "I'll take care of this."

"Shirou…?"

"Go."

He heard a shuffle, followed by the dull crunch of boots on gravel. Shirou let the Juuchi Yosamu rest lightly in his palm, tip pointed down. Calmly, he started walking.

Adam Taurus was wary of his approach; the White Fang commander remained on the balls of his feet with knees bend, body tilted forward and hand never leaving the hilt of his sword Wilt.

Like a viper, Shirou struck, closing the remaining distance in a heartbeat.

"Tch!"

Adam countered with his quick draw, missing Shirou who interrupted his movement, digging his boot down and leaning back for just a fraction of a second while the red blade passed by harmlessly before his nose.

Blush, the scabbard-shotgun hybrid flashed, and Shirou sidestepped the slug. The trigger was pulled repeatedly, and Shirou continued to twist and spin, evading each and every shot while simultaneously moving closer to Adam. The curved Japanese blade swung up, bisecting the gun and leaving a clean cut at the cross section.

Adam Taurus stared at the half of the weapon still in his hand with mouth slightly ajar. To his credit, the faunus' immediate reaction was to growl and toss the ruined shotgun aside. He raised his left hand to shoulder height and flicked his wrist.

Swaths of gunfire started anew, all trained on Shirou's position. All ineffectual, for Shirou simply Traced another wall of swords that rendered the barrage as harmless as rain. He broke into a run, the swords scattering in all directions, each flying to their own target. Their aim was true, and none of the men who were struck down recovered.

Adam picked up a rifle from the bodies of one of his fallen men, wielding it as a replacement for his own, broken firearm. With careful aim, he pumped out short bursts of two to three bullets, running as he fired. A handful of White Fang that were not being pursued by Weiss and Ruby continued to provide him cover fire, allowing their commander to remain safely outside of the reach of Shirou's blade.

The tables had turned. Where previously Shirou had been the one cautious about striking at Adam lest he provided his opponent with the opportunity to charge up his Semblance, now it was Adam who kept his distance after experiencing first-hand the cutting prowess of the Juuchi Yosamu, having lost his own firearm to it.

Shirou stabbed and slashed, hitting nothing but air as the agile faunus weaved about. Even though Shirou was the one pressing on and Adam backtracking the entire time, little was being done to either party. The minutes passed, before he took a deliberate change in pace, stopping his attack and switching to a different strategy.

Adam Taurus was a good fighter, but one lingering habit of his was a strong and unconscious preference for melee combat, an influence of the overall style he learnt and practiced. So, when given an opening, he abandoned the safety of distance and went on the offensive at close range. It was both his best and worst trait, one that had got him through many an incident due purely to the difference in skill of the combatants.

From his side, Juuchi Yosamu rose. Shirou turned at the waist, channelling the momentum into the swing. It reached the crest of its upward motion, where it would snap down for a diagonal cut.

Adam disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Shirou with one hand grasping onto the handle of the black blade, instantly arresting its movement. At the same time, Wilt stabbed at Shirou. It was aimed for his ribs, and a newly Traced Kanshou deflected it away in a shower of sparks.

The two grappled, each having the intention of bringing the other to the ground. Adam would not let go of the Juuchi Yosamu, maintaining a strong grip on its handle while angling the blade away from himself. Red and black meshed together as Wilt and Kanshou pushed back and forth in a contest of strength. Neither gave ground, and neither advanced.

Shirou's attempts at stumbling the taller man met with no success as Adam proved familiar with the kicks and leg sweeps aimed at destabilising him. He expertly shifting his own posture, maintaining balance every time Shirou tried to trip him up. Granted, unarmed martial arts was not Shirou's strongest suit, and the crude forms were likely easy to see through by a more experienced fighter like Adam Taurus.

They eventually separated when Adam lashed out with his foot, catching Shirou in the stomach. It did little to hurt him through his body armour, and Shirou retaliated by smashing his forehead against Adam's nose, a gasp of surprise and pain sounding from the taller man.

Shirou feinted high and went low, scoring across Adam's thigh with a clean cut. The potency of the Noble Phantasm showed itself once again, having made contact with flesh and drawing blood despite the faunus' Aura still present. The wound was a shallow one, and did little to hamper Adam's movements. It did slow him down slightly whenever he had to put weight on the leg, but otherwise was nothing more than a flesh wound.

Adam tried to circle around, his movements telegraphed and very clearly meant to get around to strike at Shirou's unprotected back. Subtly but intentionally, Shirou slowed his movement, allowing the faunus commander to get around him.

Digging his heel in while channellings more prana into his legs, Shirou spun about, catching Adam by surprise. Before he could react, Shirou had already scored another blow, this time across his flank, drawing blood for a second time. It was followed up with a flick that had the tip of the Juuchi Yosamu run across Adam's knuckles, splitting flesh and nearly causing the faunus to drop his weapon from the pain when they were cut down almost to the bone.

The routine continued, with Shirou getting in the occasional cut after deceiving Adam Taurus with deliberate openings in his guard.

With Weiss and Ruby systematically tackling the remaining clusters of White Fang stragglers still in the general area, Adam did not have the kind of supportive firepower at his disposal that he did when the fighting first erupted. So while he did continue to aggressively seek out the openings in Shirou's guard, it was tempered with a calculated carefulness, with Adam ready to retreat out of range at any time.

Shirou himself was no longer at his best, being in a position where he had to be careful about what he Traced. In terms of the extent to which he used his magecraft, that battle was the most intensive Shirou had participated in since the Grail War, and that was taking its toll on his body. To make his situation worse, the corners of his vision were starting to blur and fill with a red haze, a symptom of the Curse of Muramasa that was slowing invading his system. Were it not for his unique mind set and affinity with swords, he was likely to have already been overtaken by the weapon's bloodlust.

Shirou threw Kanshou at Adam with a backswing, Tracing its white companion right after.

Adam twisted his body and bypassed the circular saw made from the spinning Eastern blade. It curved around, undetected by the commander of the White Fang who busied himself with finding an opening in Shirou's guard. It was not until a warning was sounded by one of his men did he notice its return.

Adam turned, knocking it out of the air and continued with the motion, making a full revolution and returning to his initial position. He snarled, lunging forward with his weapon once he was in striking distance.

Shirou grasped the opportunity presented to him.

Wilt clashed with the Juuchi Yosamu, putting up resistance for but a second. The Noble Phantasm sheared through the red blade, reducing its length by a good third. It continued unobstructed, making contact with Adam's body when Shirou altered the downward slash into a forward thrust.

Adam dodged to the side at the final moment. His Aura flared up before it once again gave way to the potent enchantments the sword possessed. His quick action prevented the blade from piercing his chest as it was meant to. Instead, the tip of the black blade buried itself into his right shoulder, reappearing out his back.

Adam's scream of pain caused a lull in combat for all who were within hearing range, and for a moment, the sounds of battle were inexplicably silent as White Fang all around stopped whatever they were doing and stared at their leader in alarm and trepidation.

Wilt clattered to the ground. With the exception of the occasional twitch, Adam Taurus barely moved. He collapsed onto one knee after Shirou retracted the katana, flicking the blood off the blade with a sharp twist of his wrist. Adam's left hand clutched onto his shoulder, stemming the flow of blood even as his right arm hung limp at his side.

A manifestation of the unparalleled cutting power recorded in the blade's legend, the Juuchi Yosamu imparted the very concept of 'cut' on anything that contacted its edge. With the exception of objects or individuals with a sufficiently high magical resistance, anything that met the Japanese blade would inevitably find itself split in two.

Yet, it was only when the blade was impaled within another object did the secondary nature of its cutting ability become apparent. Unable to truly cut in the traditional sense, but still attempting to fulfil its purpose, the concept of being 'cut' would then spread throughout the object in a manner similar to a curse for as long as it remained in contact with the blade, slowly but surely cutting apart every aspect of the object from the inside out. It had done so to Adam Taurus, severing muscles, flesh, and nerves alike.

Since the very beginning when Shirou had brought forth the Juuchi Yosamu, that had been his objective. The minor wounds were all just a lead up to that. They conferred pain onto Adam, acting to dull his more rational side while stoking the flames of his anger. The commander had a very successful career, rarely ever meeting an opponent that could trouble him, and for a long time, he had taken pride in that. Shirou made use of that pride, hedging on the chance that when the pain from his accumulated wounds and the frustration of being on the losing end finally overwhelmed him, Adam would eventually slip up and make a mistake.

He did, and it had cost him.

"You… bastard," Adam gasped. His voice shook and was tinged with pain. "I'll kill you for this."

Shirou stared down at the injured man. "We both know that such a thing is now beyond your ability," he replied dispassionately.

He might not be dead, but with Adam's sword arm disabled, perhaps even permanently, the fight was as good as over.

That either was not apparent to the man himself, or he was still refusing to accept it as fact. Adam picked up Wilt in his left hand and, slowly, struggled back to his feet. His teeth were clenched, and sweat dripped down the sides of his face, but he stood straight. With sword in hand, he got back into a ready stance, unsteady as he was.

A series of explosions rocked the underground city square, a different kind from that which the White Fang had been using. Five familiar individuals rushed in, and it was all Shirou could do to smile grimly.

' _Looks like they managed to handle the Paladins on their end,'_ Shirou thought.

Professor Port barked out orders, Ren and Nora nodding and breaking away to join with Ruby and Weiss. The old professor looked about, spotting Shirou and jogged up to him, Jaune and Pyrrha in tow. The blond and even his partner were clearly fatigued, but both remained alert, eyes constantly scanning the area for any other enemies.

"Good to see that you're still in one piece, lad," Port said, clapping Shirou on the shoulder, even as the other two students flanked him on either side, weapons drawn and aimed at the White Fang commander. He nodded at Adam, whose head turned to observe the newcomers, lips pulled down in a grimace. "And who might this fellow be?"

"Adam Taurus. He's the one leading the Fang here."

Jaune and Pyrrha tensed, while Port's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that so? And where is Huntsman Qrow?"

"We were separated when the fighting started. Both he and Yang were directed away from this area," Shirou replied.

The Beacon professor frowned. "That won't do. Mr Arc, take your partner and search for Ms Xiao Long. Qrow can take care of himself, so don't worry about him. Go!"

"G-got it!" Jaune turned and sprinted away, Pyrrha at his side.

Port hefted his axe. "Now, my boy, do allow me to assist you. I can see that you've done magnificently against this dangerous foe, but I believe that I can help tilt the tables further in our favour."

His very presence was already having an effect on Adam, who, judging by his body language, was a lot less certain than he had been only moments earlier. The wound in his shoulder remained open, with the reddish stain on his black jacket continuing to grow larger as the seconds went by. How Adam expected to fight with such an injury was beyond Shirou, but the man seemed determined to try.

Adam struck at Port with his broken sword, the Professor planting his feet in the ground and countered with a powerful swing. The bull faunus flew, landing on his back with a pained gasp. The bulky professor had not budged an inch, looking more bemused than anything else at the ineffectual attack.

Adam stood, but did not attack a second time. Slowly, he moved to reach behind him, and both Shirou and Port tensed when the faunus began to glow, his red hair alight with energy.

' _He shouldn't have had enough for another strike. Wait, he picked up that much energy from Professor Port's counter swing?'_ Shirou thought with urgency. He raised his arm, preparing to intercept with the Juuchi Yosamu, preferably to cut down the faunus commander before he could execute his attack.

Adam struck the ground. The slash gouged out the earth, sending large clumps spinning into the air. Shirou leapt back to avoid losing his footing. Professor Port quickly following suit, one hand shielding his eyes from the cloud of sand and concrete dust.

"He's retreating!" Port shouted. "It's just a distraction!"

Adam Taurus certainly did not have enough energy stored up for an offensive strike. What Shirou did not account for was that the little he had could create a diversion of a magnitude to be effective, or that Adam would even choose to sacrifice that energy for a distraction.

Port took aim and fired. He failed to hit his target when a White Fang soldier threw himself in the path of the metal ball, taking the blow meant for Adam.

"Quickly! We must follow!"

The instruction was unnecessary; Shirou was already zipping past the professor, gaining ground on the faunus. He rounded the corner, and was stalled when he was met with more gunfire and explosives. Beyond that, Adam climbed up the carriage of a train, disappearing on board just as it started to move. The handful of men covering his escape jumped on one by one, the last of whom lobbed several grenades at the building Shirou was beside, sending a shower of stone and glass down on him and Port.

Bullets tore into the side of the train, and in his declining vision, Shirou saw Qrow along with the rest of his team and the entirety of JNPR appearing from another passage parallel to the one he and Port had taken, all aiming at the rapidly receding locomotive.

"Wheels! Keep aiming at the wheels!" Qrow shouted, reloading his weapon before emptying it in just as short a time. "We need to stop that train!"

"Qrow! What is the matter?" Port asked.

"Just shoot, dammit!" The Huntsman howled in response. "Those tracks lead to Vale!"

Port's eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut. He turned back and began firing with haste.

The last carriage dislodged itself from the rest, tipping over when a grenade from Nora blasted out the wheels on one side. It tore apart from a blast that consumed the metal structure. The rest of the train was a speck in the distance, beyond the effective range of even Crescent Rose.

"Shit!" Qrow swore, his anger somehow appearing to be directed at himself. It dissipated, leaving behind an expression of deep despair. "Too late. Not again."

"Qrow, what exactly is the matter with that train?" Port questioned, noting the worry on the face of the other Huntsman.

"The White Fang's plan is use bombs set up in the cars to blow up parts of the tunnel, before ramming the rest into the blockade set up at Vale. That's going to bring all the Grimm into the tunnel, before giving them a one-way passage into the city centre." Qrow pointed, face sagging with fatigue. "We need to contact Ozpin and Jimmy, have his troops ready once hell breaks loose."

"Not yet."

All eyes turned to Shirou, who moved forward with slow, uneasy steps. He raised his left hand. Bakuya faded, replaced by Archer's bow. He placed the Juuchi Yosamu against the bowstring and pulled back. The black katana reformed into a thin spike-like arrow, hooked barbs protruding along its length.

" _ **Sacrificing everything. But never grasping victory."**_

Prana flooded the arrow, _breaking_ it.

"Kid, you're never going to hit it," Qrow declared. "Don't waste your time."

Shirou did not respond, instead focusing solely on aiming at the distant target. The sea of red covered nearly his entire field of vision, and his brain swam with thoughts not of his own. But he persevered, temporarily turning his mind into steel to shut out the whispers calling for blood.

"What I seek is the resolution of all resentment," he whispered. "Severing bonds, fate, and karma."

He let go of the Broken Phantasm and watched it disappear down the tunnel. A violent explosion of air followed several seconds after, buffeting the ten students and Huntsmen and trailing off after the obsidian projectile.

"What the f-!" Qrow exclaimed, staggering about. "The hell is that?!"

It brought no small relief to Shirou's tired mind, for the encroaching bloodlust disappeared almost entirely once he was no longer in contact with the cursed weapon. With renewed vision, he peered into the darkness after the speeding arrow. He saw as it struck the last car, disappearing into it with no resistance. He could sense as it tore its way through the thin walls one by one. When it entered the front most car, Shirou gave the command.

The Juuchi Yosamu shattered, sending hundreds of small fragments in all directions.

All that the rest saw was a faint orange glow deep down the tunnel as the entire train disappeared in the largest explosion yet. The ground beneath their feet rumbled from the faraway detonation, pebbles and loose dirt shaking and bouncing. Shirou and the rest were then buffeted by the winds that flowed back through the tunnel from the rapid expansion of air caused by the explosion.

Shirou sighed, taking a step back and swaying slightly. Three pairs of hands reached out to steady him when he lost his footing and lurched forward. He gave a weak smile when the worried faces of his team appeared.

"Shirou, what happened to your eyes?" Ruby asked in alarm. "They're completely bloodshot."

"Just some… irritants that got to me. Nothing serious." None of his team appeared entirely convinced by his casual dismissal, each continuing to send him concerns gazes from time to time.

"Holy shit." Qrow shook his head slowly in disbelief. When he turned to Shirou, there was a hint of awe in the way he looked at the younger man. "How did you do that?"

Shirou managed a low chuckle. "Would you believe me if I said magic?"

Qrow gave a snort, but followed up with a grin. " _Right_. Nice try, kid, but magic ain't real."

"Good shot, Handsome," Yang complimented. In a whisper, she added. "Are you sure it was okay to show them your… you know, Phantasm thingy?"

"I didn't really have a choice. It was either that, or risk the lives of thousands of innocents if they do make it to Vale." He shook his head. "It's not worth the risk. And get ready. It's not over yet."

"What you do mean not over yet?" Weiss asked. "What's not over?"

Shirou pointed down the tracks. "I stopped the train, but the explosion opened up the tunnel regardless. The Grimm are still going to get in."

Weiss' eyes filled with understanding and dread. "They can't reach Vale because it's blocked up, so they'll go in the opposite direction instead. They'll come right here."

"We're all running low after dealing with the Paladins," Jaune noted after receiving a nod from both Ren and Nora. "We can handle some Grimm, but if it's a whole lot of them… that might be a problem."

Qrow opened his scroll and sent off a message, receiving a reply several seconds after. "I contacted Jimmy." When all he got were blank looks, he tried again. "The big guy from Atlas. Told him to send some of his guys as discretely and quickly as he can. In the meantime, we'll have to hold the fort until they arrive. No other option. Even if he can mobilise right away, it'll take them probably half an hour to get here."

"What about the White Fang?" Pyrrha asked. "We left most of them unconscious in the city."

"And where are they gonna go?" Qrow countered. "If they wake up and try to run, that's their problem. All that's going to happen is that they'll find themselves in the middle of nowhere in Grimm-controlled territory. We can't look after them and hold the Grimm back at the same time. That's suicide."

"But…" Ruby began, only to be cut off by Professor Port.

"Ms Rose, I know what it is that you want to say. I'm sorry, but your uncle is correct. The Grimm are coming, and by the sound of it, we have quite the fight on our hands." He paused to let her hear the increasingly loud shuffling and the occasional roar. "We have neither the manpower nor the time to protect the White Fang should they choose a course of action that endangers their own lives. We have to hold our own here, or by the time our reinforcements from Vale arrive, there might be no one for them to rescue."

Ruby looked sick to her stomach but did not argue. Instead, she cast her eyes on the floor and remained silent. Yang gently wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, while her other hand reached up to gently brush her hair.

"Wait a minute. Can't we just collapse the tunnel here?" Jaune asked suddenly. Once he had the attention of the two Huntsmen, he continued, pointing up at the ceiling above their heads. "This is built into the mountains, so if we can seal the tunnel on this end, we can stop the Grimm from getting in… right?"

Qrow scratched his stubble. "Yeah, that could work. But do we have enough Dust for that?"

Shirou had less than a quarter of a quiver of his Dust arrows left, with only two arrows being explosive in nature. Not anywhere near enough for that purpose. He made eye contact with Weiss, who shook her head. She lifted Myrtenaster, showing him its near-empty chambers.

There was still the option of Tracing a weapon with enough explosive power to bring it down. He could replicate what he had done with the building from earlier, using several mystic codes to destroy the foundations. Shirou analysed the structure of the tunnel, noting where the walls of hewn rock met the roof. If he struck there, there would be nothing to support the immense weight of the tunnel. That might be enough to collapse the entire thing.

He turned to his partner. "Ruby, I can manage it. But I'll need all of you to clear the area."

She looked up at him, confusion making way for contemplation. Ruby nodded. "Alright."

Shirou inhaled, releasing the breath with a slow sigh. Concentrating, he flooded his circuits with prana once more and ignored the pain that followed.

"Mr Emiya, what might you be doing?" Professor Port asked, casting his gaze on the teen.

"I'm doing as Jaune suggested," he replied. "I'm going to collapse the mouth of the tunnel."

The air around him was suddenly filled with a multitude of glowing daggers, every one identical to the other.

Jaune's eyes bulged, and even Qrow was momentarily speechless. Nora's eyes were shining.

"Everyone, back away into the city," Weiss instructed as she waved her hands.

"Kid, are you serious?" Qrow found his voice and gave the mystic codes a cursory, almost doubtful glance. "These little things are going to bring down the roof?"

"Uncle Qrow, get back." Yang pulled his arm and forcibly dragged him away. "Just watch, okay? He's got this."

The other nine moved towards the more built up area, their eyes fixed on Shirou as they went.

Confirming the locations on the walls, Shirou mentally reached out to the weapons. They shot off, embedding themselves into the rock and stone high above his head. Turning bright red, the daggers detonated in sequence, forming a chain reaction along the edge of the cave's ceiling.

A rumble started.

A stalactite fell, breaking apart on the ground. It was quickly followed by another, and another, before the entire ceiling appeared alive with how it was violently shaking. With no warning, it gave way completely. Rocks cascaded down, the force of which reverberated throughout the cavern in the form of a violent quake. Shirou made a hasty retreat, several swords appearing above him and sheltering him from the deadly rain.

When the cloud of dust dispersed, the train depot and loading bay could no longer be seen, buried as it was beneath a newly made hill of dirt that perfectly blockaded the tunnel that led out to Vale. Unless there were Grimm that could burrow through a good hundred metres of stone, they were safe.

When Shirou returned, he paused at the astonished looks he was getting from Port, Qrow and all of Team JNPR. "I believe the Grimm won't be a problem anymore," he said with a faint smile.

With the immediate crisis averted, the mood had lightened sufficiently that several other grins broke out amongst Team JNPR's members.

"I've seen a lot of things before, but almost nothing like that crap you just pulled," Qrow declared. "Seriously, I don't think I'll ever look at knives the same way again. I'm going to have nightmares of my steak knife blowing up in my face when I'm eating."

"Would you prefer it to be your salad fork instead?"

Yang laughed. "That won't work, Handsome. Only good kids eat their greens, and Uncle Qrow was never a good kid."

"I'm right here, you know?" Qrow groused before turning to Shirou with an irritable glare. "Always got a smart ass response to everything, huh?"

Shirou shrugged, an image of the Counter Guardian appearing in his mind. "I had a bad influence."

"Well if you ever see him again, you can tell him to go to he-drop into a fire," Qrow amended quickly after remembering that Ruby was right beside him.

"We already have," Shirou replied, smiling despite the resulting confusion on the Huntsman's face. Qrow would probably never realise it, but his choice of words was far too appropriate considering who they had been meant for.

"Wait. Those White Fang who were on the train, did they die?" Ruby asked, eyes wide as she looked at Shirou before turning to her uncle and Professor Port. "They're now stuck outside, and they can't get back in."

"If the crash didn't kill them, then the Grimm probably will," Qrow answered. "But then again, these kinds of tunnels always have emergency exits that lead up to ground level. They might get out through there if they're close to one. The difficult part starts after that, since Vale or any other settlement is a long way off. Their chances aren't exactly good."

Port brushed his moustache. "That's unfortunate. The commander of the White Fang was on that train. It would have been better if we had managed to capture him alive."

"I can get Jimmy to send his guys to search the area. They might find him if he managed to survive."

"That's a good idea, lad."

Weiss fiddled with her rapier restlessly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but what do we do now?"

"We round up as many of the White Fang as we can, and wait for the soldiers from Atlas to arrive," Port replied. After a moment's pause, he looked at Qrow. "Inform General Ironwood of all known entrances that lead down here, including the one we took. It's best if he can put some of his men at each of them. We can't guarantee that none of the White Fang escape, but we can at least minimise the numbers that do."

Qrow waved his scroll. "Already ahead of you, old timer."

The two teams made their way back, weapons at the ready in case any remaining White Fang soldiers decided to try and ambush them along the way.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Shirou asked. He could not see any external wounds, but considering that she had been fending off Adam on her own, there was the danger that she had suffered injuries of some kind.

"Oh, err, yeah. I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Ruby flashed a grin that even to Shirou appeared forced. She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze then turned away, staring into the distance.

"Leave Rubes to me, Handsome. I'll talk to her," Yang whispered to him, before sidling up to her sister while Weiss took her spot and fell into step beside Shirou.

The heiress turned slightly so she could look at him out the corner of her eye. "Thank you," she said with a tired smile.

Shirou looked to her. "What for?"

"The Paladin."

"Ah. You're welcome." Shirou stared at his partner, walking several pacing ahead of him. "You were with Ruby earlier. Do you know what happened to her?"

"That's…" Weiss paused, looking hesitant. "I think it would be best if we wait until we return to Beacon first. She will need some time before she's ready to talk about it."

"I… I see," Shirou accepted her answer, even as it made him worry for a different, and new reason. "Then let's discuss it again another time."

Weiss nodded with visible relief, before pursed her lips in thought. "Do you really think the White Fang on the train are dead?"

He let out a slow sigh. "I don't know how many of them have an Aura capacity large enough to survive a crash and that big of a Dust explosion, but I doubt many will make it out with Grimm in the area."

' _Especially Adam Taurus.'_

The faunus commander might have survived many harrowing battles in his time, but considering the injuries he sustained against Shirou, his chances of survival were significantly less than it would normally be for the man on a regular day.

Shirou sighed again. "Honestly, I didn't consider them at all when I sealed the tunnel. All I could think of was ensuring that we were safe."

What went unsaid was that even after knowing that their deaths were likely on his hands and his hands alone, he felt no regrets about the actions he had taken. Were he given the option to redo things, he would take the same course without hesitation. The safety of his team was paramount, outweighing anything else.

The white-haired girl shook her head. "I don't blame you. You only did what you thought was best at the time." There was a delay before she slowly continued. "And… and I suppose they knew what was coming, trying to bring the Grimm into Vale. They lived by the sword, and while I don't want to make light of death, I guess you can say that they died by it as well."

His head bowed in agreement.

"Qrow. You knew what the White Fang was planning with the train the whole time?" Professor Port questioned, to which the Huntsman shook his head.

"Not until about ten minutes ago." Qrow pointed at Yang. "After my opponent ran away, I found Firecracker. We went about hunting down any of the Fang we could find, and we kinda stumbled on their planning room. Walls full of maps and notes stacked everywhere. We underestimated their plan, Peter. Turns out, bringing in the Grimm was only just the starting act."

Port's grey eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"These guys we've been fighting? They're almost all from Mistral. The recruits they got from within Vale are hiding out inside the city itself. When the train breached the centre of the city, those inside were going to start separate attacks in all the different districts at the same time."

The students, except for Yang who had been with Qrow, all stiffened, having heard every word that passed between the two older men. The thought of an attack of that scale was terrifying to think of. The number of casualties would be immense.

"By the gods," Port whispered. "If we include the Grimm threat, they might truly be able to bring down all of Vale."

"Yeah. Why do you think I was freaking out so bad when I heard the train starting? And to think we almost didn't stop it." Qrow shuddered. He then looked over his shoulder at Shirou. "That reminds me. You still haven't explained what that sword-arrow thing that stopped the train was."

"That's…" He was about to answer when Weiss beat him to it.

"It was an experimental weapon we had created together," the heiress said quickly, shooting Shirou a look to silence him even as she skilfully weaved the lie for the Huntsman. "It uses a lot of high grade Dust to propel it faster than the average bullet while also having a function that lets it remotely detonate. But when we tested it, we deemed it too dangerous for normal use."

"Hmm." Qrow appeared to buy the deception. "And those glowing knives?"

"Daggers made of metals infused with explosive Dust. You know of Shirou's Semblance, so you are already aware that he can replicate weapons." Weiss' response was immediate and a little too smooth.

' _Knowing Weiss, she had probably prepared it long in advance.'_

"Yeah, but according to the records at Beacon, he made it sound like he could only copy those that he _has on hand_. So now you're telling me that the kid can copy any weapon he has _seen_?"

"Bladed weapons mostly," Shirou corrected.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Like most weapons aren't also a dagger, sword, spear or axe. Well, whatever. You're the one who has to explain it to Oz when we get back, not me. None of my business."

They returned to the city square where Shirou, Weiss and Ruby had been preoccupied in the earlier part of the fighting, and came to a screeching halt.

The paved roads had been gouged out and covered in craters and bullet holes. Patches of the ground were black from where several of Shirou's fire arrows had landed. But that was not what caught their attention. A good third of the battlefield was littered in hundreds of swords of all shapes and sizes. Looking beyond, more could be seen sticking out of the walls of several buildings, some pinning unconscious White Fang soldiers to the concrete by their clothes like a bunch of mannequins.

Team JNPR, who had mostly been in another part of the underground cavern and were not present for the fighting that had occurred, naturally turned to Shirou. Port and Qrow did the same, the latter raising an eyebrow as he did.

Shirou dispelled the weapons, returning the landscape to a more normal appearance, at least for the standards of a battlefield. Not that it helped. They were still staring at him with that curious gaze in all their eyes.

"We have so many questions," Nora declared.

' _Great. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it.'_

"Look, if you kids don't mind, we're still on a mission here," Qrow interrupted. "Let's just do our jobs and be done with it. You can talk your mouths off once you're back in Beacon."

"Meh, spoilsport," Nora replied. "This is why you'll die single, old man."

Qrow shook his head as he walked on ahead, muttering under his breath the entire time.

The clean-up turned out to be expectedly slow. The unconscious faunus had to be bound securely, before they could be moved to the open square where they were assembled into groups that could be easily monitored. Often, the person they were transporting would regain consciousness, and in the extreme cases, had to be knocked out again when they became violent.

Pockets of resistance remained, with many only surrendering when Shirou quite literally shot the weapons out of their hands and the rest of the students surrounded the disarmed individuals. They too were subsequently tied up together with their compatriots in preparation for extraction by Atlas.

Shirou's nose pricked and he paused his work. Straightening, he looked around in no small amount of confusion. There it was again; he had encountered the distinct smell of freshly cut grass and ozone several times in the past few minutes, even when such a thing should be impossible in that barren, underground location. The answer eluded him for several moments, his eyes widening upon finally realising what it meant, and he instantly put up his guard, head darting about in suspicion and trepidation.

' _It can't be. This hasn't happened before.'_

There had been no indication of anyone else wielding the same kind of power he did, no sign of the supernatural outside of Aura and Semblances, both of which did not react to his ability to sense the presence of magecraft. As far as he knew, he had never met another person versed in magic of any sort during his time in Remnant. If there was indeed a magus in the area, then things could go very bad, very quickly.

Using not his eyes, Shirou instead reached out with his senses. It was a crude but fast way to pinpoint the source, but he was able to determine its general location without making it too obvious that he was looking for it.

The source of the strong magical signature was situated on the roof of a building to his left, unmoving from its position. That was as far as he got. There were no means of differentiating whether it was a construct or an actual living creature without actually getting close and observing it directly. From where he was, it looked just like the genuine article.

There was no guarantee he could deal with it alone, not with the condition he was in. So he decided to err on the side of caution.

Shirou continued to haul the unconscious man to where the rest were placed, and only upon laying him down that the redhead turned to where Qrow was standing, typing something on his scroll. With calm, controlled strides, he crossed the distance.

"Qrow, there may be another problem."

The Huntsman looked up with a start. "What problem?"

"There's…" Shirou stopped, considering the phrasing his message. "There's something that appears to be watching us nearby."

Qrow's eyes narrowed and he put the scroll away to give Shirou his undivided attention. "What kind of thing are we talking about? Where is it?"

"Directly behind me, on top of the building." Shirou did not turn to look at it, and neither did Qrow, who simply nodded.

"Go on."

"It appears to be in the form of a… a bird," Shirou said, remembering the small, black shape that he had seen out of the corner of his vision when he turned. Qrow stiffened, something else that Shirou did not miss. "But I don't think it's a normal one."

"How so?" Qrow questioned.

"It hasn't moved at all for at least fifteen minutes. It's been sitting up there the entire time, watching us, it seems. Also, there isn't exactly a lot of wild life here other than the occasional insect. Considering how difficult it is to get in, a bird isn't what I expected to find down here," Shirou elaborated before asking. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Qrow cupped his chin with a frown. "I might. I didn't see it for myself so I can't be sure, but if it's what I think it is, then it'd be best to ignore it. Unless it takes any action, we should leave he-it alone."

"Is it something we can take down together?" He looked to where the rest of his team were hauling still-living but unconscious bodies.

"With the ten of us? Pretty sure we can. But that's still a fight I'd rather avoid if possible. Some of you kids won't be walking away from it unhurt."

Shirou could agree with that. "So it's no threat as it is?"

Qrow shook his head. "Like I said, only if it makes the first move. It's… urgh, okay look, I can't be certain, but if it's _that bird_ , then it's not exactly an enemy or a friend. Think of it as a neutral party. If we don't piss it off, it won't do anything to us. And don't go blabbing to the others about it. They don't know about it, right? Then let's keep things that way. Last thing I want is one of them to shoot at it and get us into something unnecessary. I'll deal with it after all this is done."

"Can you?"

The older man snorted. "Trust me, if it really is that damn bird, then I'm the best for the job."

Shirou wasn't completely convinced, but nonetheless decided to leave it to the Huntsman. He did seem to know what it was, even if Shirou could not confirm whether Qrow was aware that some kind of magecraft was in play. Regardless of the true nature of the strange observer, the normally drunk man was probably still the best to handle the situation. "Alright."

"Just finish grabbing as many of these White Fang fellas as you can find until Atlas gets here. Thanks for informing me, kid." Qrow waved him off, grumbling when he thought Shirou was out of earshot. "Damn. What the heck is she doing?"

' _She?'_

Shirou filed that away for further consideration and returned to his tasks with the rest of his team, but kept one eye on the suspicious bird-like thing that continued to sit on its ledge, watching the eight students and two professors from its beady eyes. Only when the troops from Atlas arrived to assist in removing the captured White Fang from the city, did it finally move, flapping its wings and disappearing into the darkness.

Just as Qrow said it would, the strange bird did nothing, leaving on its own without need for encouragement.

Worry continued to plague Shirou's thoughts, staying with him all the way back to Beacon. The appearance of that thing heralded a new problem that Shirou was not adequately prepared for, and never thought he would encounter in Remnant – the existence of magic.

0-0-0

One hand held onto the wall, providing much needed support. His legs were numbed; the steps they took coming with nearly no input from his brain and more from a mechanical routine. He could not remember how long he had been walking, but it felt like an eternity. Yet the darkness did not give way. Step after slow step and the tunnel still continued ahead of him.

He blinked away the sweat and blood that ran down his face. He did not wipe it off, for if he took his hand off the wall, he'd collapse. It did not even matter, since his eyes could barely be held open. He tripped on the uneven path, although when his face hit the ground, he felt no pain. After what had happened, his body had long lost the ability to feel something as insignificant as pain.

With herculean effort, Adam Taurus pushed himself up. Was it minutes or seconds – he did not know – before his back finally touched the wall, legs splayed out in front of him. Slowly his head turned to the side. He could still see the thick metal door in the distance, the solid steel bars acting as bolts securing it shut and holding back the Grimm. The remainder of Wilt was no longer in his possession, discarded when he needed his remaining good hand to close the barrier that would keep him separated from the black beasts.

His head nodded once, and his vision blurred. He was tired, so very tired. But he resisted sleep, no matter how tempting it was at that moment to just shut his eyes. He needed to keep moving. He had to get above ground, where he could get a signal out to his men in Vale. They would find him, patch him up, and he would resume his work once he had recovered.

His work… It was just one of many that remained unfinished. To find his missing partner, and then to create an ideal world where _his_ White Fang would rule over the people of Remnant.

Adam's mind wandered, thinking back to happier, easier days. Everything had been good. He had been rapidly progressing through the ranks of their ever-growing band of faunus, his partner at his side the entire time. He had even been confident that Sienna would appoint him her right hand within the coming year or two with his record of success.

Then she disappeared. One night she was there, as she always had, and the next morning, she was gone. Everything was as it had been; nothing that belonged to her was removed. She alone vanished without a trace, along with her weapon that she kept on her person even when asleep.

No one in the camp knew where she went, or even what had happened to her. No one had witnessed her departure. She was untraceable as her scroll was still at her bedside table, where she always placed it before she slept. Adam had ordered a search that lasted days, ultimately coming up empty handed. She could have gotten lost or attacked by the Grimm and there was no way to tell. But he had to carry on, otherwise he would never attain that which he wished for.

Adam never did give up. Wherever he went, he would inquire about her, giving detailed descriptions of her appearance at every town and village. Even when the months eventually turned into a year, he refused to believe her dead, that she simply had an accident somewhere and was finding her way back to the White Fang – back to him. The alternative was too much for him to consider.

His lips parted, a hoarse groan forcing its way out. Blood followed.

Adam needed to continue moving. He had to regroup and find the rest of his men. Some had to have survived as well; he couldn't have been the only one. They failed there at Mt Glenn, but it was only a setback. He had faced setbacks before, and was never stopped by them. He would come up with a new plan, one that would finally convince the rest of his kind of the atrocities they were facing at the hands of humanity, and hopefully even convince the passive ones to take up arms.

He looked down. Why were his legs not moving? The fingers on his left hand dug against the concrete, pushing against the wet and slightly sticky surface and staining themselves a dark red.

His vision blacked out for an instant, and Adam panicked. He couldn't. Not there. He had so much left to do. In his feeble struggle against the weight of his own body, he toppled over, desperately pushing himself up to crawl on his knees and hand when he found himself lacking the strength to get onto his feet.

He could see it, the stairs that led up to the surface.

It was so close.

Adam inched along, stubbornly pushing his body to move in its weakened state.

"Bl…ake…"

His partner, the White Fang. It couldn't end like that. He had yet to truly accomplish anything with his life.

"My…" He coughed.

Adam blinked in confusion. Why was it that even with how the distance he had covered, the stairs remained as far away as before? He was still moving, wasn't he? He blinked, and the image he saw changed. It was only then that Adam noticed that he had come to face the wall, his body lying on its side. He had fallen over, and in his delirium he had not even noticed.

Behind the broken mask, his eyes widened as fear finally set in. His arm and legs twitched weakly when he desperately tried to recover.

"N-no… M-my… my…"

The sentence would never be finished, for with a quiet sigh, Adam Taurus breathed his last.

* * *

 **Extra Scene: An unexpected gift**

Team RXSE shuffled into their dorm, dirty and tired. Bags were flung into corners, their contents ignored for the time being. Shirou settled into one of the chairs, finally allowing himself to unwind after the intense combat. There were sores and bruises from the times he had been struck, and by the way the three girls were wincing as they moved, they too had more than a few hard bumps.

Yang had jumped onto her bed and promptly fell asleep, while Weiss insistently ushered Ruby into the shower, the dog Zwei darting about their legs the entire time.

Shirou's eyes landed on the study table, and caught sight of a familiar parcel sitting there.

' _Right. I left it there before we left for the mission.'_

It was funny how easily the mind could lose track of things. He had been distracted by the mysterious appearance of the Xiao Long family dog, before turning his attention to Weiss, who had tried on the armour he had made for her. They then were called out to the main hall for the mission briefing, leaving him with no chance to get around to checking its contents.

Shirou eased aside the cardboard flaps and reached in, pulling out a smaller wooden box and laying it onto the table. Lifting the lid, he was greeted by a neatly folded red cloth. His eyes instantly sparked with surprise and recognition at the Shroud of Martin, as well as the triangular gemstone that sat on top of the holy shroud together with a folded piece of paper. Gingerly, he took it and flattened it out with his fingers to reveal the message it contained.

" _I found these little baubles so I'm returning them. You won't be needing the cloth anymore, but it still works as a nice scarf. Either way, they were last in your possession, so you're technically still the rightful owner._

 _I thought you should know that after you destroyed the Greater Grail, the Association held a formal enquiry. The Einzberns had put up the Tohsaka and Matou representatives as the culprits for what they call 'the Grail War incident'. They were fairly determined to ensure that the two girls take all the blame."_

Shirou frowned, eyes narrowing slightly.

" _It was in such bad taste that I decided to step in. The dead should be left alone, not disrespected in that manner. You should have seen the faces on those stuffy old Germans when everyone in that room found out that their summoning of Angra Mainyu some seventy years ago was what caused the whole mess to begin with. In the end, the sisters were absolved of responsibility, and are even considered by the Association as the ones who helped prevent a disaster started by the Einzberns themselves."_

He relaxed, letting his anger dissipate as it was replaced by gratitude.

" _Speaking of sisters, I ran into yours."_

Shirou sat upright, now giving the letter his full attention.

" _She was in pretty bad shape when I found her. Probably only had a year to go. She had already made peace with things, and seemed pretty content with what little time she had left. Her existence is truly a strange one. Being a homunculus of the Einzbern with the memories of Justeaze, she is probably the only person in the world with an inkling of both the Second and Third Magic, however limited they are. Yes, I am aware that she assisted in the creation of a copy of my Jewelled Sword. It surprised even me._

 _With all that potential, I have decided to take her on as my apprentice. Of course, I can't let that go to waste in so many months, so I contacted a few fellows of mine who took a look at her. She has already undergone a few treatments, and it will take probably another six or seven before her condition stabilises. A full recovery is expected to take several years, after which she will be capable of freely performing magecraft with no risk to her health. Oh, and don't worry. Everything's going smoothly. She won't be dying on my watch._

 _Consider this as me returning the favour for pulling you into one of my own messes._

 _Remember what I told you, boy. Hold onto your wish and cherish the people around you. That world already has enough people playing hero. Just follow what you believe in. You won't go wrong._

 _I'm looking forward to your results._

 _Z"_

Shirou slowly placed the letter onto the desk. Memories he had buried long ago resurfaced. Memories of the War, and all the people he had known. Seeing those faces and remembering his mistakes still hurt, but he found himself for once able to look beyond the pain they brought.

He reached for the pendant, his fingertips gently brushing its surface. It was a reminder not just of the War in which he had once lost his life, but also of Tohsaka Rin, who had saved him even when, as a magus and a participant in the War, she had not been obligated to.

Shirou turned back to the now-finished letter, eyes falling onto the final few lines.

He remembered that childish face framed in a curtain of white, standing beside the large, grey giant whose very existence threatened literally every other participant in the Holy Grail War. He remembered how they had slowly opened up over the course of the War, circumstance forcing them to work together. He remembered the smile she gave as she saw him off before the final confrontation in the chamber of the Greater Grail, weakened from helping create the Jewelled Sword.

He knew what would inevitably become of Illya if she survived beyond the Grail War; her death had been Archer's greatest failing after all. No matter what he did, there should have been nothing within the power of the man named Emiya Shirou to stop that tragedy on his own. But now…

In spite of the stinging in his eyes, Emiya Shirou found himself smiling.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Life has many coincidences. In the previous chapter's AN I said that I had wished for more scenes of Adam Taurus commanding the White Fang. Less than 2 weeks after that RT released an Adam Character Short. Such timing.

It was interesting to see some of my speculations regarding his combat style being confirmed, but I have to admit I was just as intrigued by Sienna. The way she uses a chain appears to be inspired by Chinese martial arts where the user spins a rope around themselves to build up momentum before striking with it. Somehow, that just makes me even more sad that she was killed off so quickly, since that is a combat style I rarely see in animated works or shows in general.

It was brought to my attention by a reviewer in the previous chapter that a Tvtropes page was started for this story. To say that it was a pleasant surprise would be a big understatement, because it was completely unexpected for me. The page appears to still be a work in progress, but I want to thank all those who spent time to fill in the content that is already there. I really appreciate it.

Quite literally, this is the first time Blake is mentioned by name in this story. To clarify, she was the only one that left the White Fang. The rest of her little group needed to stay in their various posts to gather information, while she had to have greater flexibility of movement in order to relay that information to people like Ozpin, something she couldn't do if she had stayed because Adam would naturally be keeping an eye on her, or have someone do so. Will there be more of Blake after this? Probably. The White Fang isn't going to roll over just because Adam is gone.

Adam dying was something I had planned from the moment it became clear that he would need to step in for the Mt Glenn incident. I replayed the fight with many different simulations and scenarios, but most end with him dying because, well, Shirou.

I'll elaborate a bit more on the official lore regarding the blacksmith Sengo Muramasa in a separate segment below this AN. It **WILL** contain some spoilers for those who are playing FGO in the American server as it has to do with a chapter that's beyond Babylonia. Unless you really do not care, I would suggest that players invested in the FGO story skip that segment entirely.

Lastly, yes, just like the food fight, the Extra Scene is canon to this story. It just happened that I couldn't find a good place to put it in these few chapters, or else it would have been part of the chapter itself. Oh well. And Illya isn't going to make an appearance. No one other than Shirou is going to pop into Remnant (although if you do want to read a fic where Illya does join Shirou in Remnant, there's one called Promise of Winter).

As always, thanks again for reading.

* * *

 **Sengo Muramasa**

So according to the Shimosa chapter in FGO: Epic of Remnant (insert laughter here), Sengo Muramasa on his own does not meet the requirements to be summoned as a Servant. Instead, the only way for him to be summoned would be for him to possess the body of a suitable candidate and become a Pseudo-Servant, similar to Waver Velvet/Zuge Liang. The body he possessed was, as you might have guessed, Shirou himself.

In Shimosa, he was not shown to possess the Juuchi Yosamu, and instead forged a blade by the name of Tsumugari Muramasa, which was so powerful that it killed him upon using it. In the same scene, Amakusa Shirou referred to it as the "sword that came out of the Yamata no Orochi". It isn't confirmed what that meant, but there are two equally likely interpretations of this.

First is that he had surpassed his limits as a human blacksmith and made a genuine copy of the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi). The other is that it was meant to be figurative in speech, and that the weapon he created had transcended into the realms of the gods like the Kusanagi. While not being the same blade, it was considered on par with such a weapon. I personally lean towards the latter interpretation, but I'll wait until there is official confirmation of either hypothesis.

Hence why I mentioned in this chapter that the "Sengo Muramasa" that Archer encountered in a different iteration of the Grail War was a fake. Because he was summoned by Caster, the result was something similar to the summoning of Sasaki Kojirou instead of Hassan, and his existence as a Servant in that timeline became one that revolved around a fake legend instead of his proper history, depriving that version of his true abilities and weapons.

* * *

 _ **Juuchi Yosamu (Ten Thousand Cold Nights)**_

Weapon Type: Katana

Blade Length: 70 cm / 27.6"

Weapon Length: 98 cm / 38.6"

Rank: B

Known Users: Sengo Muramasa

 **Abilities**

Imposes the concept of being 'cut' on objects that come into contact with the blade (passive)

If blade is embedded in an object, the concept of being 'cut' is instead transmitted via a curse-like affliction for the duration of contact

Curse of Muramasa: Inflicts a slowly increasing and uncontrollable bloodlust on the wielder over duration of use (passive)


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

He looked into the mirror, rubbing a portion of his fringe between thumb and two fingers.

The change was happening, and faster than he could have expected. The once thin streak had grown into a near solid patch of white that covered a quarter of his head, with only the odd strands of red left within. He had known of the consequences of overusing his magecraft, but the speed at which his appearance was changing caught even him off guard.

Shirou sighed and lowered his hand. He looked straight at his reflection, noting also the flecks of grey that gave his normally ochre-gold irises a slightly duller colouration. It was barely noticeable – Shirou would have missed it had he not been eyeballing his appearance – and would require anyone else to be face-to-face with him to spot the difference.

There was nothing inherently wrong with it, but the changes brought to mind his future counterpart, and all the implications of slowly becoming more like the broken man, even if in reality the similarities were purely cosmetic ones. A much more pertinent fact was that he already had part of the Counter Guardian's memories, and a mild bleed over of some personality traits and mannerisms linked to those memories. It was a silly reason, but he simply did not see the need to be reminded of that fact every time he saw his own reflection.

Stepping towards the desk, Shirou sat down, retrieved a small notebook and flipped through it before stopping at a blank page. Now that the mission was over and he had time to spare, and with the armour set for Weiss being completed, he could finally get around to working on one for Yang. With how close to a disaster their mission had been given that the team had been forced apart, he would spare no expense to ensure that if a similar event were to occur, they would be better equipped.

There was also the issue of the unknown magus that was watching them in Mt Glenn. He did not know why he was surprised by it; being in a world where any person could potentially tap into mystical powers drawn from their own soul should have made him immune to such surprises, yet Remnant decided that on top of the vast array of personalised powers every individual could tap into, even more supernatural forces would exist.

Shirou knew nothing about the magus, nor the kind of magecraft he or she possessed. He could detect its presence, but that said nothing about the nature of the magic itself. For all he knew, the magical system in Remnant was vastly different from what he had been brought up with and practiced. Semblances were probably not a good analogue, but if they were anything to go by, then Remnant's magic was likely worlds apart from his own.

He had other concerns relating to that matter, like how numerous the magi of Remnant were. They were undoubtedly a minority, otherwise he would have detected them far earlier. The question was just how many existed and where they were.

' _And it's not like I can just walk up to just anyone and ask about it. There's no telling who would be in the know and who isn't, and those who are probably won't be too willing to talk about it to just anyone.'_

While he could attempt to investigate it on his own, his options were unfortunately rather limited. He could ask Qrow, who showed clear recognition of what or who that bird was, but the chance that he would get a straight answer from the older man was probably close to zero. If Qrow knew about it, then by approaching him, Shirou would only draw attention on himself for knowing something he was not expected to. If the Huntsman did not, he would probably treat Shirou as either insane or delusional. In short, neither option was likely to result in anything beneficial for him.

An outline slowly emerged on the blank page as Shirou added details and erased others. He paused only when Yang and Weiss, each holding onto identical towers of stacked boxes of what he could only guess were Weiss' latest order of Dust, entered the room. They greeted him with a smile before taking out an almost staggering number of canisters. He shut his notebook and slid it aside. That could wait. He walked over and sat down, helping the two to sort through the colour-coded airtight containers.

"How are your injuries?" He asked the blonde, putting aside a bottle of gravity Dust as Weiss placed a mark on her list.

Yang paused to roll up her sleeve, revealing a bluish-brown bruise near the shoulder. She gingerly poked at the spot, wincing slightly as she did. "Still a little sore. The doc said it'll take another couple of days. Damn rocket launchers. What about you? Still got that cut on your leg?"

"It'll be fine. It was just a scratch."

All of them sported bruises, although thankfully none that were lasting or serious. Weiss in particular had mentioned avoiding what could have been a debilitating injury thanks to the arm guard he had made. Not for the first time, Shirou was relieved that he had completed the set of armour when he did.

"By the way, where's Rubes?"

"Doing maintenance on Crescent Rose in one of the workshops."

"She's still… you know, troubled?"

Shirou nodded. "I think we need to give her a bit more time."

The change that came over the young leader had not been entirely apparent at the start, but it became much more noticeable after they returned to Beacon. Ruby still chatted with them and retained most of her usual exuberance, but she jumped at small and random things that normally would not faze her, and seemed to completely zone out at times. None of the three bothered to pretend that they did not notice Ruby's haggard appearance in the mornings, nor the other subtle signs of fatigue.

Shirou's brow creased in a frown. He had not been there to witness what had happened to Ruby, but he could make an educated guess. Considering the situation they had been thrown into, it was not difficult to reach what he believed was the right – or at least a highly probable – conclusion. The White Fang had come at them with the clear intention to kill, and there were bound to be casualties, accidental or otherwise. Shirou himself had certainly caused his fair share of them. Such was inevitable. He simply wished that it did not have to be as bad as it was for his partner, who was wholly inexperienced with such things.

"How long? We can't wait forever."

Weiss sighed. "Maybe a couple more days. Then we try to broach the subject with Ruby on our own."

Yang mumbled something illegible under her breath but eventually agreed. "I'm worried you know? Whenever Rubes used to have problems, she'd come talk to me or Dad, cause one of us was always there to help. Her not doing so is… worrying."

"I know. But what else can we do? Forcing her to talk is obviously not the right choice, and if we try to press the issue in some way, Ruby will most likely close herself off further," Weiss pointed out. "I honestly don't know what else we can do right now, and I really don't want to have to go to any of the Professors about this."

"You and me both, Weissy." Yang nodded in agreement. "The last thing I want is for this to blow up if they decide it's serious and assign her to a psychiatrist or something. I mean, if it really is serious then there's no helping it. But I'd rather keep it as our final option for when we've tried everything else."

"Do you think your father could help?" Shirou asked.

"Dad? He might. You think I should call him?" The blonde looked at him and Weiss, switching her attention between the two every few seconds.

Weiss shrugged. "You probably know better than we do."

"Dad's gonna panic for sure if he hears about this," Yang muttered with a sigh, wringing her hands restlessly.

Their hands paused at the sounds of a soft knock on their door. They put down the bottles of the volatile powder and waited expectantly as Shirou checked on their guests.

"Hey guys," Jaune poked his head in, stepping in when Shirou opened the door wide, followed quickly by the rest of his team. "We ran into Professor Goodwitch a bit ago and she asked us to pass on a message from the Headmaster to you."

He glanced about for a couple of seconds. "Ruby's not here?"

"She's working on her weapon. We'll pass on the news when she gets back." Yang waved it off, eyes flicking to the side. "So what's this all about?"

"The Headmaster wants to get an official recording of our testimonies of what happened at Mt Glenn," Jaune explained. "Oral testimonies, she said. So there's no need to write up a report for it. We should receive a mail from him on the exact time and location soon."

"I assume it's for proper documentation of the events that took place," Weiss surmised. "Especially since Atlas is involved in the investigation and clean-up."

"I suppose so."

The heiress nodded. "Thank you for informing us."

"No problem," Jaune replied. He spotted the array of bottles containing Dust and asked. "Type 2 powdered Dust?"

"Type 1," Weiss corrected immediately without even blinking, continuing to sort through the Dust. "Type 2 is industrial grade, not weapon grade."

Jaune rubbed his head with a wry smile. "Ah. My mistake."

Yang gave her fellow blond an appraising look. "When did you start getting interested in Dust? You don't even use any, do you?"

He shrugged. "The rest of my team does. I just went and read up a little so I'd know how to better plan around it."

"Hmm…"

Shirou glanced at the other three members of JNPR. Despite having been responsible for the disablement of the Atlesian Paladins the White Fang had acquired, none of them appeared any more wounded than his own team. He had yet to get the whole story from them, having actually not seen them very much since returning to Beacon two days prior. Much like Shirou's own team, they had probably been recuperating.

Pyrrha stepped forward and pulled out another canister of the Dust from one of the boxes. "It would be faster if more of us work on it," She said with her usual smile. "Do you mind if we help?"

Weiss returned the smile. "Of course not, and thank you."

They sat down in a circle around Weiss, arranging the assortment of containers into separate piles. Progress on sorting the Dust was indeed much quicker, although with Nora around, no one dared to relax too much. None of them were going to forget the incident where Nora tried to juggle Dust crystals during one of their lessons on the subject early in the year.

"So, you guys got your asses kicked at Glenn?" Yang directed the question at JNPR with a grin. Despite the decent attempt at humour, Shirou saw it for what it was – a quick change of topic to lighten up the mood and temporarily take their minds off of their leader problems.

Nora barked a laugh. "No way. We totally owned the place," she boasted. "Eight paladins wrecked!"

Ren cleared his throat. "Technically seven. One escaped before we could disable it."

Weiss scowled. "So that was the reason a Paladin popped out of nowhere and nearly killed me." The energetic hammer wielder flinched.

"Err… Sorry?"

"I'm not angry, Nora. At least not at you."

"Oh, okay. Yay?"

"I'm curious. How was it like fighting with Professor Port?" Yang asked. "Is he really as good as he boasts?"

All of JNPR, Ren included, shared a knowing look and cracked identical smiles. "He was a total badass," Nora replied. "He handled some of the Paladins solo. Didn't need our help at all."

Weiss shook her head in mild disbelief, while Yang stared at Nora like she had grown a second head. "Wow," Yang finally remarked. "Must have been quite a show."

Jaune bobbed his head slowly. "It was. So, I'm guessing you guys had it easier than we did?"

"Pfft. No way. Unlike you four, we were split up," his fellow blonde corrected him with a snort, pointing between herself, Weiss and Shirou. "Would have been a lot easier if we had the chance to coordinate but unfortunately that didn't happen."

"Shirou had to fend off Adam Taurus by himself." Weiss turned to him. "But as you already know, he escaped. Whether he is still alive or not is anyone's guess."

' _I would bet on dead, but with Aura anything is possible.'_

"I've heard of the name before," Pyrrha admitted. "He's quite well known in some parts of Mistral. Several outlying villages are strong supporters of the White Fang."

"Why would they choose to side with terrorists?" The heiress appeared bewildered and the redheaded Mistralian quickly explain.

"Those villages have either a faunus majority or are entirely populated by them. The White Fang operates like that of a private militia and protects them from raiders and Grimm. It's much more help than the meagre funding the Mistral Council provides most settlements, so their support was accepted and even welcomed there."

Weiss clicked her tongue. If she was surprised by the reason, she hid it well. They sorted through the Dust, finally finishing and putting them away in Weiss' closet.

Pyrrha turned to Shirou "Now that we have some free time, would you mind sparring with me again?"

He stopped moving. It took him several seconds for his brain to process the request, before he stared at the redhead, who was gazing back at him with her usual, neutral expression.

"We just got back from that crazy mission and you already want to fight again?" Yang blurted out in disbelief. "Wow. You tournament guys really are something else, huh?"

He was not adverse to the idea of a spar. In fact, it would be useful to see just how well he had recovered after pushing his circuits so far during the whole Mt Glenn episode. There were still other unresolved issues with his weapons, one of which involved Ruby. He required her help in fixing the internal damage Aster had sustained, but with her wanting some time alone, he had temporarily shelved that particular plan. As for the reason behind the sudden request for a fight…

' _Must have been because of Mt Glenn.'_

The pieces fell into a neat picture, and Shirou understood what made the champion so eager for another match. Not once did he use his Tracing against her in any of their spars, whether during combat class or in their private time. While she had not been there to witness his magecraft in action, she, along with her team, had seen the aftereffects during their mission. It had been the first time any of them witnessed the results of his blade creation, and it no doubt made for a rather memorable sight. More fuel for the girl who never lacked reasons for wanting to get in the ring with him.

"Now?"

"No, no." Pyrrha denied hastily. "I didn't mean now. Whenever is most convenient for you."

"Then maybe tomorrow or the day after?"

"That would be grand. Thank you, Shirou."

Yang stared at the two. "You two really that eager to smack each other around? Okay then. Have fun. I'll just sit and watch the show."

"Sitting around and doing nothing is how people get obese," Nora added snidely, smirking when Yang shot her a dirty look.

"I don't want to hear that from you, you pancake addict."

Nora stuck her tongue out at the indignant Yang. Her eyes widened and she spun about. "Oh! I almost forgot. Were the White Fang setting off bombs back at Mt Glenn? We heard lots of explosions coming from your side."

"No, those were my Dust arrows," Shirou replied.

Nora nodded solemnly. "Explosive arrows eh? Good to know you're not like these other uncultured swine who appreciate not the awesomeness of bombs."

Ren slowly shook his head.

"They were effective," Shirou agreed with a wry smile. "It would have taken too much time if I had to deal with the Fang one at a time."

"Your Semblance appears to be just as good, if not better, for crowd control," Pyrrha commented, looking at him with interest. "I'm pretty sure that even a dozen or so of your Dust arrows can't outdo the hundreds of swords we saw."

"That's also true, but that effectiveness is limited if I have to focus on close range combat. It's somewhat harder when you have someone trying to hit you every other second."

That being said, Shirou saw no reason to inform her that the difficulty in doing so was only marginal. Inwardly, he sighed. It had been a while since he did the Archer thing and played with words like that.

"Couldn't you train it so that you can do it unconsciously?" Pyrrha pressed on, undeterred.

Shirou raised his hand and a copy of Kanshou manifested, suspended in the air above his palm. The Mistrali champion's eyes flew wide at the sudden appearance of the sword, along with those of her three teammates. With a mental command, he sent it flying, stopping before the tip could meet the wall before disappearing into a faint blue light.

"It already is close to that. But I still need some level of concentration, and I might not have the opportunity for it in the middle of battle. I assume your Polarity is the same. You can't do any complex manoeuvres if you can't focus."

"That's right," Pyrrha conceded. "I guess now that you know what my Semblance is, I don't have to hide it in our spars anymore."

' _And also means I know exactly how to counter it.'_

Fortunately, that particular line of inquiry was not pursued further, and the conversation drifted to other topics. Midway through, Ruby returned with her weapon. If anything, having her weapon tuned and repaired seemed to have a positive effect on the girl, brightening her mood somewhat. It was a small consolation, but one that Shirou was more than happy to accept.

0-0-0

All activity ceased, and three heads swivelled to the door warily. Cinder looked at Mercury, who took the cue and went to check on the one banging incessantly on it. When he turned the handle, the door was thrown open and Neopolitan walked in, shedding her disguise as she did, revealing ruffled clothes and several bruises on her petite form.

"What are you doing back here?" Cinder demanded. "You were supposed to be helping Adam with his preparations."

Neo looked down and tapped on her scroll for a couple of seconds. Cinder opened her own device and stared at the message, momentarily mute in her shock. "What do you mean Glenn is no more?!"

Nearby, Mercury and Emerald stilled. The former put down his scroll even as both listened attentively.

Cinder rose and stalked up to the seated girl, towering over her. It took all her discipline to quash the desire to reach out and hoist the girl up by the front of her dress. "Explain."

Neo blinked, her eyes switching colour each time, finally settling on her usual mismatched brown and pink. She lowered her head and started typing furiously. Cinder waited, tapping her foot restlessly. When she was done, Neo handed her scroll to Cinder.

 _[Beacon sent a bunch of kids and two Huntsmen to Glenn. No idea how they found out. They got caught in an ambush set by Taurus. Fought their way out and Taurus ran away onto the train. They blew it up before it could get far enough. Status of Taurus unknown, possibly dead.]_

Cinder gripped the scroll tight. Adam Taurus dead? It was inconceivable. The man might have been easy enough to manipulate once Cinder understood what drove him, but he was no weakling. The disbelief dulled her anger slightly as she tried to come to grips with the fact that the only link allowing her to control the White Fang was gone. "The train was blown up? And the rest of the Dust? What of Adam's forces?"

 _[Atlas came in after the fighting was over. Grabbed everyone who was still alive. Took all the weapons and Dust. Everything.]_

"Someone leaked the operation to Beacon. Just like all the previous times." Cinder growled in realisation. A thought struck. "How did you get out?"

 _[Snuck onto an Atlas ship. Tight security. Took a while to get back into Vale.]_

Cinder closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, keeping her turbulent emotions in check. As much as she might want to scream, or break a chair, such actions would not improve the situation.

Their efforts had been for naught. Months of hoarding the Dust from Roman's heists and even several of Atlas' prototype machines that had been painstakingly smuggled into the city despite the heightened security for the Vytal Festival. Wasted. All wasted.

She returned her attention to the details Neo sent. "Adam had a sizeable force. Exactly how many teams did Beacon send to Mt Glenn?" She asked. If Atlas was involved, then that would explain how even Adam could be routed.

 _[Two teams. That's all.]_

"You're telling us that Adam and his army was defeated by just ten people, and only two were professional Huntsmen?" Emerald said with a scoff. "I don't buy it."

Cinder was of the same opinion, but watched as Neo typed out another answer.

 _[The Invincible Girl and her team were there. Didn't see them, but they destroyed the prototypes. The same four kids who got Roman arrested were there, and a fat old man in red and a sleazy-looking guy with a big scythe.]_

That was important news. Cinder had been unaware that Qrow Branwen was already in Vale. If Neo had not returned, she would have remained ignorant of it, a mistake that would have cost her dearly considering the man's considerable skill and reputation.

"Qrow, the Huntsman with the scythe," she added when Neo looked confused. "He was the one who dealt with Adam?"

To her surprise, Neo shook her head. _[I was keeping him busy. Taurus' orders. He got beat by a student.]_

"A student was skilled enough to best Adam? I hope you have proof of that, because I'm not inclined to believe it."

In response, Neo pointed her scroll to the wall, projecting the screen onto its surface. Cinder was treated to a video recording, taken from a distance and with details blurred in the dim underground light. They watched as, on the screen, a boy with red hair and twin blue swords met Adam Taurus in combat.

"It's that Shirou guy," Mercury said, eyes wide open. "Holy shit. He can create _that_ many weapons with his Semblance?"

Indeed, the not insignificant number of White Fang soldiers with Adam were mercilessly cut down by wave after wave of swords that appeared out of thin air. One moment they were not there, and in the next, the space around the boy was filled with them. Dozens. Even hundreds.

They watched as he traded his twin blades for a black katana, the mere image of which sent an unexplainable shiver up Cinder's spine. It went downhill from there, and even Cinder had to admit it was clear that Adam was not the better fighter. His group tactics were useless against a literal wall of steel that served the dual purpose of both defensive and offensive measures when deployed. Eventually, a heavily wounded Adam fled the battle, and the recording ended, leaving Cinder to ponder the problem she had to deal with.

Neo had been wrong. The boy had not simply fought off Adam Taurus. He had fought off Adam Taurus _and_ what appeared to be over thirty of the faunus commander's men, all on his own.

The boy and his team certainly had a knack for getting themselves involved in matters related to her operations, and whether it was a coincidence or not, that the four students were more than able to be a genuine disruption was quickly transitioning from a mere annoyance to an actual headache.

The red haired boy, Emiya Shirou, was clearly the one to watch out for. Evident from the recording, he did not fight like the first year student he was, but instead was more akin to a final year student or even a full-fledged Huntsman in both skill and the way he carried himself on the battlefield. The boy displayed a familiarity with combat and a lack of hesitation at using extreme measures that most of his peers did not possess. Taking into account his combat performance, that Shirou posed a threat to her plans. Perhaps not as much as Qrow Branwen but he came close, and that was just by virtue of being present at Beacon. She needed to ensure that when the Festival commenced, and her plan was enacted, she did not run into him or his team.

"From now on, I want all of you to avoid contact with those two teams. Continue to observe them, but keep your distance. Keep an eye on Qrow Branwen if he is around. Neo, same goes for you. Find out where he is and what he's doing. If he meets with anyone other than Ozpin, I want to know who they are and what information changed hands."

Neo pouted but did not complain, replying instead with a curt nod. Emerald and Mercury did the same, acknowledging the instruction. For them, it was easy. They simply needed to continue exactly what they had been doing up until then, with the added condition of not making their presence known. It was a simple task that the two should have no issues handling.

Cinder turned away and returned to scouring through Beacon's documents through the backdoor into the school system that the virus had provided. With the failure of Mt Glenn, there were many variables she needed to reconsider, and many aspects of her original plan that would no longer work.

With Qrow present, there was a heightened sense of urgency. The man had been tracking her for months and, while he was still unaware that she was in Beacon, the status quo would not last forever. He lived up to his name as Ozpin's hunting dog, and had come close to stopping her once. That, in her opinion, was already one time too many.

She need to speed things up. There no longer existed the luxury of hanging around and waiting for things to move by themselves. Anything could happen in the two weeks that were left before the Vytal Festival started.

Cinder needed to secure the Fall Maiden's power, not only to safeguard the future she wanted, but also to keep herself alive, for the only reward in store for her if she failed was a swift death.

0-0-0

"Hey Rubes, where you going?"

Ruby halted, one hand on the handle. She looked back over her shoulder at her sister, head poking out the corner of her bed. She smiled. "Nothing, Yang. Just going for walk."

"Don't let the profs see you. It's pretty late." The long tresses of golden hair disappeared into the canopy.

"Okay," Ruby replied, stepping out and quickly closing the door behind her. Only when it shut tight in its frame did she let out a low hiss of breath.

Her team was great, and she was thankful she had all three of them. They were like an extended family for Ruby with how close they had become. She was not blind; she knew that they were worried for her, even though she had said nothing to them. Weiss, the only one aware of the truth, had been exceedingly accommodating and patient with her. It was something Ruby had to repay her for someday.

But as much as she wanted to speak with them, to get their help, she found herself needing time alone even more. That helped her avoid the memories that she preferred remained buried. Just the mention of Mt Glenn sent up horrifying images of a broken skull in an expanding pool of dark blood.

Ruby swallowed, feeling the lump that appeared in her throat. Her stomach churned painfully. It was the previous night all over again, where she nearly lost what little dinner she had managed to consume. She was successful at hiding it then, fortunately.

Her head was a mess. The guilt ate at her throughout the entire day, dampening her mood even when she was having fun with her team. She knew that there was a limit to how much she could hide her distress, and Ruby did not want to ruin the day for the rest by being around them and spreading her gloom. They did not deserve that.

The cool night air helped, as did the peaceful silence. It calmed her nerves and allowed her to relax. No matter what Yang said about her needing to socialise more, spending time by herself still provided a rare comfort she seldom found elsewhere.

Skirting around the school grounds, she found herself at the small garden that adjoined the main building. Confident that there would be no one present, she entered through the narrow gate.

"Hey, Squirt. Isn't it past your bedtime yet?"

The last person she was expecting greeted her, slouching on one of the benches, legs propped up on the arm rest as he reclined on its length. Ruby wanted to sigh when he chugged at his flask. Drinking again. Figures.

"Dad told you not to drink so much, Drunkle Qrow."

"Yeah, well it won't be the first time he did. Won't be the first time I ignore him either."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She sat on the bench opposite him. "Why are you here so late? Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm here _because_ I have work," Qrow replied, waving airily. "Too much work."

Skipping out on his responsibilities again. No surprise there either.

"Besides, do _you_ like to write reports?" He added.

Ruby did not say anything, but Qrow laughed loudly when her features contorted. Silly Uncle Qrow. Of course nobody liked writing reports. What kind of question was that?

"What if I tell Professor Goodwitch that you're slacking out here?" Ruby countered. To her amusement, Qrow's face soured.

"Do that, and I'll remind you who it was that trained you to use a scythe."

Ruby's grin vanished at the mention of her weapon of choice. She sunk further into her seat, letting her legs dangle and swing over the edge.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Qrow flipped himself upright. "Ate something bad earlier?"

"No, I'm fine."

He snorted. "Yeah, no. Even a blind idiot can see that you're not. What? Did your partner cause trouble for you? I can go rough him up a bit if he did."

"Wha-no! Shirou didn't do anything! No one is troubling me. Don't pick fights with my friends."

"Certainly seemed like _he_ was trying to pick a fight with me though," Qrow grumbled. "Okay, then what's bugging you? Your weapon broke?"

"No."

"Tai forgot to send you your allowance?"

"No!"

"…It's that time of the month?"

"NO!" Her shout echoed around the quiet garden. She calmed down before continuing in a quieter voice. "I don't feel like talking about it right now, okay? Stop asking."

Qrow threw his arms wide. "Hey, I may not be good for much, but I've always been able to solve your problems, right? Run it by me. I'm reliable like that."

The almost comical display made Ruby smile a little. "I don't know if this is a problem you can solve, Uncle Qrow."

"Try me." He shot her a challenging stare, accompanied by his usual confident smirk.

Ruby hesitated. There was likely no better person, she knew. Qrow was someone she had confided her problems with on more than one occasion, and he had been really easy to speak to. He did not rush to console her like her Dad would, and unlike Yang, neither did his solutions usually revolve around beating up the other party. Whether said party was actually responsible was redundant. He listened, and that was something Ruby always appreciated. He was not exactly wrong when he said he was reliable.

"Okay, fine," Ruby eventually conceded. If she had not, he would likely find a way to wriggle the information out of her regardless. She paused, and took in a slow breath. "It's about Mt Glenn."

Qrow nodded, waiting.

"I shot someone." The grizzled Huntsman stilled. "He… he died."

Her honorary uncle seemed to slow, his arm gradually lowering to place the flask on the bench at his side. His expression grew sombre. "Oh."

"He was attacking me and Weiss," Ruby continued, looking down at the ground. "I thought he was down. I turned my back on him. He came back, and I didn't have time to think. I shot him. He…he didn't have enough Aura."

She smiled sadly. "I know what everyone would say – that it was self-defence. That if I didn't stop him, I would have been hurt instead. I know that. But I didn't mean to kill him. I wanted to knock him out. Arrest him. I could have, but I was careless, and because of that… because of that, he's dead."

She pulled her knees up to her chest, curling up on the bench. "It should have ended differently. He didn't need to die. It was my fault."

Qrow sighed. He stood up and crossed the short distance to sit down beside her. "Look, kid, Ruby. I'm not going to say it's not your fault. You made a mistake. Maybe a big one, yeah, but it's still just a mistake. No one here is going to blame you for that."

"A mistake that cost someone his life," Ruby replied bitterly, hugging her legs tighter. His words were meant to comfort, but they only made her feel worse than she already did. How was such a thing supposed to be any better than if it had been an intentional choice? The end result was still the same.

"So you're feeling bad because you think that if things had been different, you might have gotten out without needing to off the guy," Qrow summarised.

Ruby nodded.

"Well, if things had been different and you didn't stop him, I might not be talking to you right now," he added.

She opened her mouth but he beat her to it, continuing before she could utter a word of protest.

"That's the thing. We can never be sure about how things will turn out. Could be better. Could also be worse. We're Huntsmen. This is what our work is like. There will always be times when we question if we could have done things differently. But you gotta to ask yourself – did you do everything you could? There was no way you'd have known the guy was out of Aura. All you had to go on was that if you did nothing, he would have hit you. And then it might have been your Aura to break, not his."

Qrow gently patted her head. "Don't blame yourself for doing what you did. Hindsight is great and all, but focus on that and all you'll have are regrets. You might not have hesitated to pull that trigger if you knew he had enough Aura, but are you telling me that if you didn't know for sure, you'd rather take the hit than shoot him?"

"I… I wouldn't."

"See what I mean? That's why I'm telling you not to beat yourself up over it. You did what anyone would have in that situation."

"It's just… so difficult. I can't forget." She shook her head. "Every time I close my eyes or think of Crescent Rose, I remember what happened. All the blood and everything."

She turned to him. "How do I make the images go away?" She pleaded. "How can I forget?"

"You don't," Qrow said, his expression becoming stern for a moment. "You don't want to forget, no matter how messed up things get. These are all important lessons, you know? They're painful, but once you get over them, you get stronger. You were careless this time, so remember it and not make the same mistake again. Don't _ever_ take your eyes off your enemy until you're sure he's out cold or has stopped breathing."

Ruby felt her cheeks grow cold.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Qrow defended himself. "This is what it means to be in this line of business. You'll eventually find there are people who won't appreciate you getting in their way and who'll be more than willing to kill you if they have to. But we work to defend the peace and protect the civilians who need us, even if it means taking them out permanently. We have to make these kind of tough choices sooner or later."

She did not like the picture he was painting, even when she knew that every word he spoke was true. It was naïve to expect that everyone in the world was nice. There were people who, for personal gain would step on everyone else. It was not just Grimm that she would have to contend with. She knew that, but for so long had tried to convince herself that such things could be changed.

But at the very least, she got the point he was pushing across. She could not allow herself to forget such mistakes, because then she would only repeat it. She needed to remain diligent in the midst of battle to minimise the chances of unnecessary loss of life, whether it be her own or someone else.

There was still just one other problem.

"I shot him through the head. There was blood and… stuff. That was, um, what I was talking about." There was the uncomfortable churning in her stomach again. "How do I forget _that_?"

" _Oh_ … That," Qrow trailed off, looking as awkward as he could ever have been. "Well, that's a different story. Crap, how do I put this? It takes time. You won't think of it as much after a while, and eventually it'll just be another old memory."

He shrugged helplessly. "You kinda just get used to it."

"That's not very helpful," Ruby murmured. She had hoped for a more concrete answer, not the usual 'give it time' kind of reply again.

"Sorry, Squirt. I can only tell you how I did it. By the time I had my first experience accidentally blowing someone's brains out, I was already out in the field for years. It didn't hit me as hard as it did you."

"So much for being reliable," she replied.

Qrow laughed at that. "Hey, what do you take me for, a god? I may not have all the answers, but I'm already a darn sight better than anyone else you'll find here."

She mumbled feebly in protest when he tousled her hair with one hand. "It may be hard, but you'll get over it soon enough. You got your Mom's spirit, and she never let such things keep her down."

That was a sneaky trick, comparing her to her mother. She wasn't stupid. She could see through such ploys.

Yet it worked somewhat. It felt good to hear him say so and made her just a little bit happier, even if she knew what he was up to.

As for her problems, she could give it a try and take a few days. Maybe it was as he said and she would get over it on her own.

"Feeling any better, Squirt?"

"Maybe," Ruby said. "Thanks?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair again, rougher this time. She yelped and swatted his hand away, brushing her now-messy hair. "You're welcome, kid."

Qrow stretched. He grabbed his scroll and sighed despondently at the time displayed on it. "Well, break time's over. That report ain't gonna write itself. See you around, kid. I know you don't have lessons right now, but don't stay up too late, alright?"

Ruby blinked. "You're working overnight?"

"Yeah."

"You're that drunk already?"

Qrow snorted. He swiped at her with one hand, a lazy swing that she dodged effortlessly. "Cheeky brat. I swear, Firecracker and that damned partner of yours are a bad influence."

Ruby pointedly stared at his liquor flask. Qrow caught her message and snatched it off the bench, hiding it under his cloak. "Just be good. Don't do what I would do."

She rolled her eyes and waved at him, watching as the older man disappear around the corner. Alone once again, she leaned back, resting her head against the bench. Her eyes fluttered close, allowing the night wind to gently wash over her. With Qrow's departure, she had to admit that the silence had become just a little lonely. He had that effect, especially on her.

When she thought about it, Qrow had not told her anything she was not already aware of. In a way, all he did was give her a reminder, a confirmation of sorts of the things she knew but which were buried under a mountain of worry, guilt and self-doubt. Certainly, he would never be cut out as a motivational speaker. They would throw him out just for being drunk.

One arm draped over her eyes. Why did things have to be so difficult? She missed the days when her biggest worries were the price of ammunition and handing in her assignments on time. She shivered when a particularly cold draft blew past, wrapping her cloak tighter around her person. She really should be returning soon. Maybe sleeping earlier would help. Ruby got to her feet, casting one final gaze around the empty garden. It was a nice place, one she might frequent in the future when she needed the quiet.

Ruby bypassed the main walkways to avoid any of Beacon's staff still about. It was a longer route, but one that did not come with the risk of admonishment for wandering around at that hour.

She paused at a familiar clearing. She had been there before, on the rare occasions she tried to discretely watch Shirou's meditation sessions to see what new weapons he pulled out. Not that it worked; he always knew she was there. Now, she did not see her partner, who normally sat at the centre, legs crossed and eyes closed in concentration.

Ruby very nearly missed him, with how his form was almost completely concealed behind a tree. He had his back to her, sitting at the base of the large evergreen, and if it were not for the visible shock of white in his hair, she would not have noticed him there. Quietly, she crept up to Shirou, feeling a strange surprise when he did not call her out before she reached him. Peeking around, she saw why.

His head was bowed, chest moving in a gentle rise and fall. There was something clasped in his right hand that she could not see, except for a silver chain that wrapped around his fingers and disappeared into his palm.

Watching Shirou in such a state made Ruby smile. It was not every day she got to see him so unguarded. On reflex, she reached down and gently shook his shoulder.

"Shirou, if you sleep here, you'll get a cold," she called softly.

"Uhh, I'm up, I'm up." Her partner frowned, squinting slightly. His words were almost a garbled mess as they emerged from half-closed lips. "Tell Fuji-nee that I'll be rig-"

Ruby felt him stiffen under her hand when his eyes finally snapped open and focused. He straightened instantly.

"Ruby? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Oh, no. Just walking around," she replied casually. "Met Uncle Qrow, talked with him for a bit. I found you sleeping here on my way back."

She would not speak of the accidental slip of the tongue, nor ask Shirou of who it was that he had mistaken her for. No matter how curious she might be. In that moment of recognition, she had seen in his eye the brief flash of confusion with a hint of sadness. If it made Shirou feel better, she would pretend to not have heard it.

Ruby turned her attention instead to his clenched fist. "What's that?"

Shirou relaxed slightly. He opened his fingers to reveal a stunning red gemstone, perfectly cut into a triangle. "I guess you can call it a memento."

Ruby hummed, intrigued by the item. She had never seen it in all the months they had been in Beacon, but if it was a keepsake, then he might have simply kept it on his person the entire time. She knew how important keepsakes were.

She sat down beside him. "It's really pretty," Ruby commented, eyeing the gem. "What kind of memento is it?"

Shirou's gaze became unfocused, something that always happened when he was deep in thought. "It belonged to someone who saved my life in an incident that happened shortly before I came to Vale," he replied. "I accidentally stumbled on a fight, and one of the people involved decided that there could be no witnesses. I woke up healed and with this left beside me. I've tried to keep it with me ever since."

"How many times have you nearly died already?" Ruby retorted in shock. "Almost every time you tell us more about yourself, it involves you dying somehow."

Shirou chuckled as he slipped the pendant into his pocket. "More than is good for my health, I'm sure."

Ruby glared at him. "It's not funny."

"It's not like I was deliberately participating in those events."

"My point still stands, Shirou."

"I know, I know."

She was not at all satisfied with how he brushed it off, but ultimately decided to let it go. There were many other things she wanted to tell him. Far too many. But if they were on the subject of saving a life, then she had something else to say about it.

"Shirou?"

"Yes?"

Ruby turned to her partner. "Thanks for saving me at Mt Glenn."

The red-haired faunus she only later learnt was the commander of the White Fang had been poised to strike her with what was in all likelihood his Semblance. When it swept by her harmlessly due to Shirou's intervention, she had felt the force behind it even from a distance. There was no doubt that if Shirou did not step in back during the fighting, that blow would have been fatal for her.

She did not know how she could repay him. It was her life she was talking about, not borrowed Lien. She doubted there was anything she could do that would ever equal it.

"I'm just glad that you're alright."

When Ruby looked at the warm smile he had, her chest tightened. She could feel her body heating up, and she quickly averted her gaze when the heat reached her face. Anything she wanted to say died there and then. Seriously, why did Shirou always have to say such things?

 _How_ could he say such things so easily? Stupid Shirou.

"Ruby, do you think you could help me repair Aster?"

His voice broke her out of her reverie. "What happened to them?"

Shirou scratched his head. "I used them to block Adam's Semblance attack. Turns out even Reinforcement wasn't enough to prevent damage. The internal components are jammed, so it can't shift into a bow. I'll probably also need to reforge the blades."

As she thought, they did not compare to the many weapons Shirou possessed. Not in durability, and certainly not in cutting power. It was silly of her to think she could make something on par with the weapons of legends.

"Why not just go back to using Kanshou and Bakuya?" She replied glumly. "They're better, aren't they?"

"I could." Ruby's head lowered, having already expected such a response. "But Aster is special."

She turned to the redhead questioningly. "Why? How are they special?"

"Because every other weapon I own is a copy," was his simple reply. "Every single one was without exception forged with someone else in mind, and originally belonged to someone other than me. Even if I can replicate their skill, I will never be their true owner."

He met her eyes. "Aster is different. You made them for me. It's true that they will never be equal to a Noble Phantasm, but that's not why they are valuable. You gave me a weapon I could call my own."

Ruby jumped a little when his hand covered her own. Surprisingly, she found that she did not dislike it in the slightest. Shirou turned to look ahead, his gaze fixing on something only he could see. "I was a Faker, someone who could only copy others. But for once in my life, I had something that was not a copy. I didn't understand just how important that was until I used them for the first time. It doesn't matter how many times they break. As long as you're willing to fix them, I'll keep on using Aster."

A different emotion welled up inside her, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "They won't be as good as all the others, you know?"

"I know."

Ruby bit her lip. "You'll still use Aster, even then?"

"Yeah."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll help you fix them tomorrow. And I'll make them better. I'll keep improving on the design until someday, you don't have to worry about them breaking."

He smiled at her again. "I'll look forward to that."

Her body moved without any input from her brain. Leaning to her side, Ruby rested her head against Shirou's shoulder and closed her eyes.

There were many problems she had yet to solve, and she might wake up the following morning with those vivid images searing through her mind once again. But for that moment, she believed that everything would be fine.

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Sorry for the late release. Started my first job recently and had little time for anything. Auditing (think accounting) is interesting work, but one that has long hours. It's really hard to write when you're completely tired out by the time you finish for the day. Unfortunately, it'll be this way during this time of year. Heads up for all readers, the annual peak period in my job is from the start of January to end of April every year, so if you don't see any releases during those four months, it's not because I've stopped writing or dropped this story, but rather because I probably will have no time whatsoever with a crazy schedule. The world will have to literally kill me before I stop writing.

I do apologise if this chapter is not of the same quality as my previous ones, as I really don't have the time or energy currently to do my normal 2 to 3 run throughs to check and improve the wording and flow. I do intend to come back and review this more thoroughly, if I have the time.

As you've seen, this chapter is mostly from Ruby's PoV, as I realised that doing a regular Shirou PoV when the focus is Ruby didn't feel right. Not that it was any easier. This chapter was a pretty hard one for me since Ruby is one of the characters whose perspectives I find it most difficult to write from.

Shirou's rematch with Pyrrha will most likely be in the next chapter. I initially wanted to throw it in this one, but I realised it didn't fit in with the overall atmosphere of this chapter.

On one last note, I guess it really is quite telling how disillusioned Ozpin is, seeing as he is shown to quite literally trust no one but himself in the latest season. He is actually one of the more complex characters I had to take time to think about. Problem with him is that with him being alive for so long (hinted at over a millennium or even several millennia), his thought and logical processes I believe are vastly different from a regular person's. I had been using Archer as a template to work on, so it's somewhat good to see that quite a few of my suspicions regarding Ozpin's character were correct.

Ending off here. Thank you all again for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY.

Note: This story contains spoilers for F/SN Heaven's Feel route. Continue at own risk.

* * *

"So, what brings you here today? Never figured you for someone interested in what I do."

Shirou smiled amicably at the well-dressed girl who stared back at him inquisitively over her shades. It was a known fact that if there was someone in all of Beacon who could be considered an expert on clothes, it was Coco Adel. Many unsubstantiated rumours existed on campus about her supposed links to well-placed individuals in the industry, but the one thing that no one would argue was that her ever changing outfits were handpicked, and never once did they fail to catch the eye. For what he was working on, there was no better choice than her.

That was how Shirou found himself in the mostly empty mess hall of Beacon with the second year, accompanied by her team member Velvet, who merely watched and kept silent while the two conversed.

"I'm working on something," he replied, opening a notebook and sliding it across the table. "I need some advice on how to proceed."

The older girl smirked at him before wordlessly perusing the pages of handwritten notes and rough sketches. One eyebrow raised, and her lips cracked open with a wide grin.

"Now, _this_ is interesting," Coco finally remarked when she was done. "I get it. It's definitely an interesting idea, but you still haven't told me what you need me for."

"I have the concept down, and I can work on the plates myself. I need to know if something like this is practical, realistically speaking. I don't have much knowledge about clothing of this kind."

Beacon's resident fashion enthusiast tapped the table with one finger, eyes closed behind her shades. Eventually, she nodded. "I don't remember anything being done this way before, but I think it's workable. The things you should be caring about are the cut and type of material."

Coco drew her finger over the designs Shirou had done for Yang's protective gear. "You don't want it to be too obvious, so you're working with a concealed armour of sorts. That also means you need the plates woven in between the layers. Or riveted, whatever. Best way to hide it is to have the unarmoured sections thicker. That'll make it look like the whole thing's still the same thickness overall. That's the easy part. Getting the right material for this is going to be a bit more complicated if you want to keep the weight down without compromising on the durability. I can find a material that fits, sure, but it might cost you."

Shirou nodded. He was of the same opinion, having already come to that conclusion on his own. Finding someone who knew the best materials and had the ability to supply them to him at the right price had been the biggest problem.

"I'm willing to cover any expenses," he replied without hesitation.

"Someone's got deep pockets, eh? Fine. I'll get in contact with my people. I know just the thing for this." Coco reached across and grabbed the rabbit faunus by the shoulder. "And because I still owe you from last semester for helping Vel here, I'll cover any charges needed to bring it in. Just pay me the cost of the materials themselves and we'll call it even."

He inclined his head politely. "I appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it. You'll need someone to work the material, cut it into shape and piece the whole thing together. I don't doubt you're good at working metal. That armour you made for the Schnee was bloody amazing, no questions there. But can you do the same for fabric and leather?"

He certainly did not have the same experience with those. The most he had was in making the padding for the plate armour that Weiss was using. His response was a simple shrug of the shoulders. He would probably find a way.

Coco clasped her hands and leaned forward. "Tell you what? How about we make a deal? I'll help you design the thing. It's pretty obvious from the design that you're making this for Yang. Knowing that blondie, she'll like it more if it actually looked good. The big guy on my team, Yatsu, he's real good with a needle and thread. Helped me out on some of my clothes. Wouldn't have known, eh? I can get him to help put the final thing together. Sounds good?"

It certainly did. Such an arrangement would also free up quite a bit of his time, seeing as how he had planned to finish it on his own.

"What are you asking for in return?" Shirou knew the offer was good, but the actual benefits of such would depend on the price he would have to pay in exchange.

Coco's grin showed teeth. "You're good with weapons." It was a statement, as his expertise was not in question. "I heard from some guys in my year that you can spot defects in some pretty complex weapons, even if you didn't manage to fix them in the end."

He had Structural Analysis to thank for that particular feat. The internal components that gave weapons the ability to alter their form often were incredibly small, and required a level of precision he did not possess if he wished to try and repair any damage. Shirou nodded once in assent, the simple reply seemingly enough to satisfy the older student.

"Good. Then what we need is easy. Quid pro quo. We help you with this project of yours, and in exchange you help Velvet here iron out some combat related issues."

Shirou turned his attention to the brown-haired girl. If they were asking of him was to identify problems with her weapon, then that was, as she said, easy. Too easy in fact, and perhaps even too one-sided considering that it was unlikely to rival her end of the deal. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"You see, Vel's hit a wall. She isn't improving much lately, and we don't know if it's her weapon causing it or something else. We'd like you to take a look at the thing and advise us on the matter, see if there are any problems inside that all of us missed. If you can help us solve this problem for us, I don't mind paying up to half the cost of the materials as well."

"C-Coco! You don't have to do that," Velvet hissed. Her whispered protests went ignored by her team leader.

"Oh shush, Bunny. It's a cheap price to pay and you know it."

"Then I can pay for it myself."

"I'm team leader. This is my responsibility."

"Urgh, why do you have to be so stubborn…"

Coco ignored her teammate again and turned back to Shirou. "So? Do we have a deal?"

Shirou agreed. "Let's decide on a common time for me to look over her equipment. I might also need to see it in use before I can give an opinion. Like you said, it might not be her weapon that's the issue."

"Not a problem. We won't be going anywhere, so just drop by whenever. Or, you know, just give us a call." Coco pushed her chair back and stood up. She grinned and dragged Velvet up with her. "You know what? If this works out, come and find me again. I think there's some big bucks in this idea of yours. If you want, I can put you in touch with some ladies I know who are absolutely dying for Huntress gear that look good on top of being effective. We can work on them and split the profits."

"I'll think about it."

"Great. In that case, we'll be heading off first. Got a few new clothes to pick up. I'll send a message when the materials are in. We can go over the design then." Coco departed with a wave. Velvet gave a bow and quickly raced off after her leader.

It was a nice offer, and one that was definitely worth consideration. In a sense, it would be like an extension of his existing work repairing weapons for his fellow students. It might even be easier if it was to be a collaborative effort between him and the older girl.

Shirou laughed softly to himself. At the rate things were going, he might as well open a weapon shop in Vale upon completing his time at Beacon. God knows he would have more than enough willing customers, most of whom would be his fellow graduates.

Shirou stood up. Those were matters for another time.

At that moment, he had a much more pressing matter. He had a fight to prepare for.

0-0-0

Kanshou and Bakuya were a comfortable presence. Shirou had to admit, he actually did miss using the black and white falchions. No matter how much he liked Aster, one would never forget the first weapons they familiarised themselves with.

Where the combat hall he stood in would usually be filled with hushed whispers and shifting of dozens of bodies up in the seats, the only sounds that reached him now came from the six sole individuals observing the private match – the remainder of their two teams, each sitting on opposite sides of the circular arena.

Shirou waited on the stage, the twin blades resting snugly in his grip as he watched Pyrrha check her equipment. He had left his standard set of armour in his locker; armed with the knowledge that his fellow redhead could manipulate magnetic fields, he was not going in with anything containing iron on his person. The married blades were an exception, for they, like many of the Noble Phantasms he had, possessed enough resistance to shrug off her Semblance's effects.

Polarity. Shirou did not yet have the time to do any really in depth reading on the subject since returning from Mt Glenn, but at the same time, he didn't really need to. A basic understanding of the physics behind ferromagnetism was sufficient to clue Shirou into just how versatile – and dangerous – of a Semblance it was. Iron was everywhere, and the possible applications of Polarity were limited mostly by the creativity of its user and what Aura she had left.

Aster was not an option. Its repairs were unfinished and at that very moment, lying disassembled in his dorm, leaving Shirou to default back to Archer's favourite armaments. Even if Aster had been repaired, he would not think to use them, not when the pair of swords were completely vulnerable to the effects of Pyrrha's Semblance.

He might use them in almost any other situation, but not against the four-time champion. Not when he knew what she could do to them. He was not generous enough to willingly give her that much of a handicap.

"No armour?" Pyrrha asked, ignoring the steps and hopping directly onto the stage.

"With your Semblance? I'll pass." The reply garnered a wry smile and a knowing nod of the champion's head. While it meant a drop in protection, Shirou preferred that to the risk of being involuntarily moved about at critical moments.

Weiss cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips. "Since there are no professors around, I shall act as referee, which means that I reserve the right to call an end to this match if I feel that either participant is at risk of real and serious injury," she called out from the side. "Shirou, Pyrrha, are the both of you ready?"

Shirou nodded, an action mirrored by the girl opposite him.

"Trace on," he whispered. He leaned forward slightly, resting on the balls of his feet. Skin hardened, while his nerves throbbed with increased activity, their sensitivity heightened from the Reinforcement.

Pyrrha's shield rose from her side, obscuring most of her form behind its circumference.

"Begin!"

Shirou was already running when the Mistrali champion revealed her weapon, shifted into its rifle form. He dug his heel in and made an abrupt turn on the spot, narrowly avoiding a well-timed shot that flew past where his head had been not a second earlier. A second round, this time aimed at his chest, was deflected to the side with a flick of the white falchion.

After the first couple of matches between the two, Pyrrha had quickly caught onto one of the most glaring limitations of Shirou's regular choice of weapons – a complete lack of ranged capabilities – and leveraged on it to keep him moving. It had been a relatively effective strategy, forcing him to react and preventing him from closing the distance for a good minute or two.

Shirou threw Kanshou at her, jolting the girl into action. She broke form, lowering the rifle and turning sideways to block it. Interrupting the slew of bullets with the surprise attack gave him the time he needed to cross the raised stage. Sparks flew when the downward cut with the blade in his right hand was stopped by Akoúo̱, angling off to the side on its smooth, curved surface.

He almost smiled when the black sword came back, attracted to its counterpart in his hand.

A hushed gasp came from the small audience they had, although no word of warning was forthcoming in accordance with the rules and etiquette of non-interference. Nonetheless, when the redhead angled her body to push back his strike, she noticed out the corner of her vision the returning blade. Her arm swept out, repelling Kanshou with the circular shield strapped to her arm. Her right side was left open and vulnerable, and Shirou spared no time exploiting it, landing a series of cuts on the hand and arm holding her weapon, even as he caught the returning Kanshou in his free hand.

Miló, still in its rifle form, was of little help once Shirou was in striking range, and his unrelenting offensive prevented her from shifting it into either of its other forms that would have been more effective options for her situation.

The time he spent in Remnant had truly not been wasted. Shirou had made more than decent progress in the assimilation of the Counter Guardian's vast knowledge on combat. Techniques and manoeuvres from across time and civilisations were practised and ingrained into muscle memory. Understanding of the eccentric logic behind multi-form weapons came soon after, thanks in large part to the countless matches against his peers.

The greatest difference, however, was in his implementation of Archer's combat methodology. At the very beginning, his execution had been conceptually flawed. Where Archer had seamlessly integrated the false openings into his forms, Shirou's early attempts had been blatant, for lack of a better word. Some of the holes had been a little too glaringly obvious, in contrast with how natural Archer made them appear.

His elbow snapped to the side, catching onto Pyrrha's arm. As he did that, his foot impacted her ankle, digging against the joint.

Her posture wavered. Before she could right herself, the foot straightened and slammed into her midsection. Her body glowed, but instead of slowing down, her fall sped up, morphing into a flawless execution of a backflip that opened up a distance between them. Her shield was up in a defensive stance even before her feet touched the ground, emerald eyes glowing slightly in amusement.

' _Still easy enough that she can show off, huh?'_

Her weapon shifted back into a xiphos. In that short couple of seconds, and while twisting in mid-air, Pyrrha had managed to trigger its transformation without interrupting her movements. He already knew that she was capable of such a manoeuvre, but seeing it in person never did get stale.

Pyrrha's body snapped to the side, releasing its hold on her shield and sending it flying towards Shirou. Its form glowed, and it accelerated into a golden blur surrounded by a faint outline of black. He braced himself, Kanshou swinging out into the path of the straight-flying projectile.

Right before it impacted, it abruptly flipped on its axis. Its surface, previously parallel to the ground, turned to the side, enabling it to only just barely slip past his guard and strike him in the shoulder. He swiped at it to knock the shield away, but Akoúo̱ had already flown back into the waiting hand of the triumphantly smiling girl.

That trick with the shield was new, or at least it was one that he had never seen with Pyrrha normally keeping her Semblance under wraps. The almost casual use of it came as a surprise, if a somewhat unpleasant one.

Shirou grimaced, rotating his shoulder. That strike was definitely going to leave a bruise. He glanced at his opponent and came to a decision. If Pyrrha was taking things seriously and not holding back the use of her Semblance for once, then the least he could do was respond in kind.

" _ **This body is made of swords."**_

Four leaf bladed swords appeared above his shoulders, shining with a bright gold colouration. The sharp tips pointed towards the Spartan, before propelling themselves with a violent burst, leaving behind trails of blue prana.

Pyrrha jumped, throwing her shield. It deflected off one blade and flew back to her waiting arm, while the remaining impaled the ground harmlessly. Her head snapped up only to see another eight already flying to her new position. Her hand rose instinctively, glowing with black light.

Containing no iron, and the barest traces of the less common types of ferromagnetic metals, the bronze blades continued on, largely unaffected by her Semblance. Shirou smiled, his expression contrasted by the shocked realisation on his counterpart as she was spurred into motion, widening her stride to escape the volley.

Swinging both arms, Shirou tossed the married blades, sending them into her path and cutting off her primary avenue of retreat. Experience guided her actions and her reaction came naturally, using her shield to deflect Kanshou and Bakuya and knock them wide, while her xiphos-turned-javelin spun rapidly in her other hand, speeding up with her Semblance and repelling the majority of the projectiles. Two got past the makeshift defence and grazed her shoulder and side with a flare of Aura, eliciting a brief wince of pain from the Invincible Girl.

Shirou advanced, newly Traced copies of the Chinese blades held at the ready. A simple focus dispelled the previous set as he charged towards the redheaded girl, feinting at her arm while striking her in the leg with his offhand. Her upward slash aimed at a gap in his defence, seemingly opened up from his strike, was countered in a shower of sparks by a quick reversal of his grip on the white falchion, and its black companion found its way into _her_ side, scoring a fine cut across the leather.

With little warning, her right arm weaved around his, using the weapon to bind it in place. At the same time, his vision was filled with burnished gold as the edge of the shield rocketed towards his face. Snapping his neck to the side, he avoided the first thrust, only for the disc-like armament to return in a relentless barrage of blows. Shirou caught a couple of strikes to the side of his head before finally managing to snag it on the back of his weapon, forcing it down. Wrenching his arm out of the lock, he followed up with a straight, connecting with Pyrrha's cheek.

' _She really likes going for the face these days,'_ Shirou noted dryly, silently acknowledging the role he played in cultivating such a habit in his opponent even as he leaned back, moving out of range of her boot when it swung out in a high and wide arc.

It was a tactic she had never used against anyone else, and had not been part of her usual repertoire until Shirou got around her guard once too many times. She adapted accordingly, incorporating offensive manoeuvres with the shield and turning it into something of a second weapon, a means of attaining a more even footing against his two-sword style. If only she had not also gained a preference for striking him in the face with it.

Another mental command sent a further half dozen blades at the competitive girl, utilising the easily executed technique to get in another couple of hits. A powerful sweep of her shield swept the Bronze Age swords aside, clattering to the ground harmlessly.

Pyrrha did not back away and instead remained close, slashing with her short sword and striking with her shield in a coordinated flurry, moving at a speed that would have overwhelmed any lesser fighter. Her arms and armour maintained a constant black glow, providing him with the very obvious sign as to how she was pulling off such a feat.

Bakuya was struck near its tip, and the powerful blow to the weak of the blade knocked both it and Shirou's arm to the side. He retaliated with an underarm stab that was also parried away. For an instant, he appeared defenceless.

Against all normal sensibilities, Shirou let go of the black falchion, and instead of attempting to regain his guard, continued with the motion and turned one full revolution with a sharp twist of his waist.

With his arms angled away and obscured by his body, Pyrrha never saw the new weapon he Traced until it impacted against Miló in a two-handed sweeping cut. The macuahuitl trapped the xiphos in the gap between the segmented obsidian blades, instantly binding the weapons together. The powerful swing of the heavy Mesoamerican club-sword carried the smaller blade with it, wrenching it out of her grip. Made entirely out of wood and stone, her Semblance failed to stop its momentum.

Shirou rotated his wrists, turning the weapon around to strike with the razor-sharp stone blades on its reverse edge. Pyrrha's earlier decision to stick within melee range backfired when she failed to dodge in time, taking the blow to her neck in its entirety.

Behind the pair, the blow was reflected by the substantial chunk that disappeared from her Aura meter, dropping her down to just over a third of her total capacity.

Pyrrha reeled back, one hand on her throat where she had been struck. Her remaining hand reached out as she looked to her fallen weapon, willing it back to her person. In a rare occurrence, something that bordered on panic flashed across her face. Not once in any of her fights in Beacon did Pyrrha allow herself to be disarmed, and Shirou did not think it wrong to assume that it was probably the first time such had happened against one of her peers.

The macuahuitl was hurled at Pyrrha. The split second that action bought him was sufficient for Shirou to come between her and Miló, kicking it to the far end of the stage, standing between her and the short sword with another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands.

She frowned, eyes darting over his shoulder to her weapon. Without it, she was at the disadvantage, and there was no reason why he would not try to keep it that way.

The four-time champion dashed towards him, her gaze locked firmly onto his. She dug her heel in and flipped forward. Her shield disconnected from her person, flying towards him like a stone from a sling.

Shirou raised his blades, ready to knock it away. The move confused him; Pyrrha was already lacking her weapon, and so anything that could risk losing her only other equipment did not strike him as logical. Regardless, it did not change his decision, and he swung out at the spinning shield.

It glowed and stopped.

All his counter did was impact it, failing to budge the circular disc even an inch. Pyrrha's feet slammed onto Akoúo̱, somersaulting over Shirou. She rolled as she hit the ground, picking up Miló before assuming a defensive stance with the weapon.

' _Trading her shield for her weapon. Not a bad choice,'_ Shirou conceded.

Considering the circumstances, such was likely the best course of action for her, as the chances of normally getting past him for her weapon were slim. For a prolonged match like the one they were in, having only a weapon was a better option, even if she had to sacrifice her defence for it.

When her shield made to move towards her, he quickly struck it with a backhand with enough force to send it clattering up into the empty seats surrounding the combat arena.

Pyrrha looked up, and Shirou nearly froze. Rather than the usual focused concentration he had come to expect, a wide, almost wild smile adorned her lips, stretching from cheek to cheek. He blinked, and in that instant, she vanished.

Shirou's response could not have been more timely, his arms coming up to shield his head just as a powerful kick slammed into them. His teeth clenched and he had to refrain from gasping in pain. Had he not applied Reinforcement beforehand, the bones in both arms would have shattered instantly.

A stab with the xiphos came right after, aimed at his torso. Shirou knocked it aside, pushing against the flat of the blade with his own.

With one hand no longer needing to hold onto her shield, Pyrrha grabbed his arm. She spun backwards, legs clamping around his shoulder and neck with the strength of a vice and dragging him to the ground with her own weight.

His oxygen was cut off. Theoretically, that gave him only a brief expanse of time to break out of the stranglehold before he blacked out.

" _ **W-with blood of iron and a heart of glass."**_

Multiple copies of Bakuya manifested in the air. With the points aimed downwards, they rocketed towards their companion, the lone black blade that he still held in his hand. Conveniently, that very same hand was being gripped by Pyrrha due to the grapple she had executed, positioned close to the centre of her body.

She let go in a hurry, rolling aside as the rain of steel struck the ground with an ear-splitting screech when they tore through the metal plates covering the floor.

Not waiting to catch his breath, Shirou instead reacted instantly while she was still within reach. He locked her arm against the spine of his weapon, twisting sharply. With Miló pointed away from him, there was little need for worry as he struck her with his second blade, scoring across from shoulder to the opposite hip.

He kicked the back of her leg, all the while maintaining his hold on her right arm. When she went down on one knee, Shirou let go, pivoting on his foot and striking her with the sole of the other. Off balanced, Pyrrha fell backwards, cracking her head on the ground with a sharp cry when she failed to stop her descent in time.

Despite what had to have been a painful blow, she wasted no time, pushing off the floor almost immediately after. Her disorientation showed, as the simple action was enough to nearly cause her to stumble and lose her balance. That moment – just a fraction of a second – cost her when Shirou stepped in with both blades already in mid swing.

Kanshou struck her in the gut, dragging across her midsection in a powerful draw and driving the air from her lungs. His follow up, a sharp blow to her forehead with Bakuya's pommel knocked her flat once more, the sound of her head impacting the stage for a second time being almost painful to hear.

By the time her eyes refocused and finally struggled onto one knee, it was to see Shirou standing a distance from her, the falchions held loose in his hands in a manner completely unsuited for combat. She turned around, confusion written on her features. Her body slackened, losing what tension it had when her eyes fell on the screen beside them.

That last blow had sent her firmly into the red.

Pyrrha's grip on Miló loosened, and her eyes closed.

Shirou stepped away, returning the black-and-white blades to the sheaths on his back.

"…I lost," Pyrrha murmured, though loud enough for him to hear. She smiled. A second later, Pyrrha burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter. "I lost!" She fell back, lying flat on the floor as she kept laughing.

It stunned him for a long moment, and the same could be said for their little audience if the slackened jaws and stunned faces were any indication. Although, the shock could also be due to his victory over the once-undefeated girl. He'd never know for sure which it was.

"Wow. I guess you broke her," Yang remarked as Pyrrha's laughter persisted, even if it did taper off slightly. Their audience had descended to the stage when the match had ended, and still had their attention on the girl lying sprawled on the ground. "Way to go, Handsome. That fight was amazing."

The sounds of mirth continued, albeit much more subdued, even as Pyrrha accepted his proffered hand and pulled herself to her feet. On her lips remained a smile of satisfaction, and despite having her Aura almost entirely drained, somehow appeared almost radiant. She wiped her eyes with one hand and turned to face Shirou.

"Thank you."

"Not many people thank their opponent for beating them."

"Yes, but I wanted to. I needed it, a defeat I mean," she replied. Her eyes turned distant, and her smile faltered. She looked down at her hands. Hands that trembled ever so slightly. "I've never actually been beaten before you know? Not by anyone in our age bracket since I started fighting competitively."

Pyrrha slowly walked around the stage with measured steps, using what little Aura she had left to pull her shield back to her. She continued on, the words flowing out without stop. "When I won my first championship, the people in Mistral dubbed me the 'Invincible Girl' because of how easy they thought I made it look. I didn't care at first. A lot of tournament fighters had fanciful titles like that. It didn't mean anything. But then after the second consecutive tournament victory, then the third, people really started to believe that I was apart from the rest – that I was special. It reached a point where many of them stopped fighting seriously because they didn't think they had any chance of winning. I didn't want that. Eventually, almost everyone I knew stopped treating me as Pyrrha Nikos, but rather as this person who is somehow untouchable in a fight. That's why I left Mistral. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Then came Beacon," Shirou concluded, getting a smile and a nod in return.

"That's right," she agreed happily. "I can't describe how excited I was during our first match. It was the first time anyone my age pushed me that hard. And you didn't even use your Semblance! It was the closest I had gotten to what I wanted."

"And now you did."

"I did. But that's also something I still don't understand. In some of our previous spars that ended in a draw, why did you not use your Semblance? You might have won if you did."

"There was no real need to," Shirou explained. "There were more benefits to keeping it hidden than if I had won with it. I only used it here mainly because we don't have any spectators and all of you are already aware of what I can do."

That aside, he had also made use of those matches to refine his techniques rather than overly relying on his Tracing in combat. While the latter was undoubtedly a highly effective strategy regardless of the enemy he faced, his prana was not limitless, and it made better sense to improve the fundamentals of his style of combat while using Tracing as more of a supplementary tool for when he really needed it.

Idly, Shirou manifested several copies of the bronze weapons he had used during the match. "The best weapons are the ones nobody expects you to have. However, knowing what your Semblance does, creating weapons that you can't influence actually became one of the best strategies I could use. They're not really used anymore, but there certainly are weapons that are not made of steel."

"How fitting it is that in the first match I lose, I'm on the receiving end of someone whose Semblance has the ability to work as a perfect counter to mine," Pyrrha replied with a chuckle, shaking her head in amusement.

Shirou could certainly see the irony of it. A sudden movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention. It was a small black shape, almost like what he had seen in-

Moving entirely by reflex, one of the Traced bronze blades rotated and shot off in a golden blur. Before anyone could even react, it flew out a window that was left slightly ajar. Not a second later, a loud squawk returned.

Silence reigned.

"Oh no, birdy…"

"Damn. Calm down, Handsome. It's just a bird," Yang said. "We're not in Mt Glenn anymore. No terrorists are going to jump us here."

"Speaking of birds. What do you guys think is the air speed velocity of an unla-!" Nora never finished, for Ren firmly clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Not the time."

Shirou ignored them, eyes still locked warily on the window where the black shape was no longer in sight. It certainly had been a bird, but blackbirds were a common sight even around Beacon. It was less of him being back in Mt Glenn, and more of a return to a state of mind he had during some of the worst parts of the Holy Grail War. All from the knowledge that there were magic users present, and perhaps watching him.

He sighed and finally turned away. Whether or not it was justified, perhaps he really was getting a little too paranoid.

0-0-0

Qrow Branwen stood up with much difficulty. His feathers were out of place, and hitting his head on the way down made getting up onto his skinny bird legs all the harder.

He shook his head, dispelling some of the dizziness. He glared up at the tree branch he had been perched on to watch the spar, just in time to notice the golden blade disintegrate into dust.

The man-turned-bird growled in irritation and slowly hopped away, ignoring the mocking chirps from the swallows up in the higher boughs. He had seen enough.

"I swear, I'm really gonna kill that kid someday."

0-0-0

He picked up on the third ring, and spoke in his usual mocking drawl that grated on her nerves. "Well, well. You're the last person I expected to call. What's the matter? Did your _master plan_ not turn out the way you liked?"

Cinder bit back a caustic response. He was out to bait her, and she would not rise to it, not when he was right and they both knew it.

"Watts," she greeted, keeping her tone level. "I have an offer for you."

"Not interested." His curt answer was instantaneous. "I highly doubt you have anything in your possession of even the slightest value to me."

Cinder smirked. Flicking across the files on her scroll, she selected one that she had the fortune of acquiring when the good General of Atlas had connected his scroll onto Beacon's system to communicate with Ozpin on Mt Glenn, giving her temporary access to his files when it was infected with the virus. She sent it to her colleague. There was the click of a tongue, followed by several seconds of silence which she knew was spent giving it a cursory glance.

"-!"

The choking sound was pleasant music to her ears, as was the look of pure surprise on his face. It was almost delightful to see the scientist's normal arrogance wiped away. It was soon replaced by a grimace and barely concealed disdain.

"So that old fool actually succeeded in his little project… Very well, Cinder. I'll admit this much. you've managed to actually surprise me with something other than your usual shortcomings. Remind me to congratulate you on that the next time we meet."

She saw movement from the corner of the screen, and knew that Watts was attempting to read the rest of the document, which she had conveniently failed to provide him.

"Where's the rest?" He demanded. "This is just the first page. Where are the plans? The designs?"

"Now, now. You can't expect me to provide it all, do you?" Cinder shot back, her smile still picture-perfect. "I thought that you of all people should know that nothing in this world is truly free."

"Tsk."

Cinder knew that Watts would not ignore it once he had so much as caught a glimpse. His very nature as a scientist would not allow it, much less the fact that he had been working on similar projects when he had still been on Atlas' payroll. Years on and he still was unable to get over the fact that his work had been dismissed as the delusions of a madman, while the very ones he considered beneath him filled the space he once held.

It was a bitterness at the perceived unfairness of the system he had worked in, of an underserved wrong done to him. It was a bitterness that she was only too ready to exploit.

Arthur Watts closed his eyes and sighed slowly. A hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. You have my attention. Speak your terms."

Her smile grew wider.

0-0-0

The doors opened, and JNPR and RXSE stepped out into the expansive office of Beacon's Headmaster. Even before they saw the people already present, the sounds of their conversation reached the group.

"Look, Oz, the job's not finished. We definitely didn't nab that little midget with the rest of the Fang, and that means she's still out there. She's no great fighter but she's not a slob either. Slippery as a snake, that one. Dodged most of my hits and ran away." Qrow, standing with his palms flat on the table, was looking down at a seated, bemused Ozpin. "Just give me a few days and I'll track her down, tie up this loose end."

"I suppose it's best that you clean up after your own mistakes."

"Wow. That's all you got to say? And here I thought we were friends."

Ozpin's eyes flicked over to the group standing awkwardly to the side, before going back to the gangly Huntsman. "I think we shall have to put that conversation on hold. The students are here."

They filed in, standing in two groups before Ozpin, who chuckled. "Mr Emiya, it appears that you've aged since the last time we spoke."

Shirou unconsciously ran a hand through the white patch in his hair, before acknowledging the casual remark with a faint smile. "It's probably genetic."

The Headmaster with his own headful of off-white hair nodded along. "Believe me, I can sympathise with that. This body of mine isn't that old either, yet it is already like this."

' _Odd choice of wording.'_

Qrow grumbled and stepped aside, sauntering to the wall and leaning against it. For reasons unknown to Shirou, the drunk's red eyes landed on him and a scowl appeared. Shirou merely raised one eyebrow in response.

Expectedly, within seconds every person present was aware of the silent staring match between the two.

"Oh no, they're doing the thing again," Ruby murmured.

"Qrow, behave," Professor Goodwitch snapped, levelling a glare at the man who rolled his eyes.

"Great. Sure. Always my fault."

"You don't provide much evidence to the contrary, while Mr Emiya's behaviour has rarely been anything less than professional," the blonde professor replied frostily. "Now stop causing trouble and act your age for once."

"Now, now. There's no need for that," Ozpin directed towards Qrow and Goodwitch before turning to the eight students. "I believe this is the first time I've spoken to all of you since you returned from Mt Glenn. How have things been? I hope there have been no complications arising from your mission."

"Erm, well, we're alright. No serious injuries or anything," Ruby replied hesitantly. The rest responded in kind.

"That's good. I'm glad that no harm had befallen any of you. I want to apologise, as I am aware that all of you had to face far greater danger than you should have for a first year mission. I am truly sorry for that."

"Not sorry enough if you sent them in anyway," Qrow muttered.

"Before I begin the post-mission assessment, I thought it would be best to update the eight of you on the latest reports that we have received from Atlas after they conducted a preliminary search of Mt Glenn," Ozpin continued, ignoring Qrow entirely. "After your ordeal, I believed that you all at least deserved know the outcome of your mission."

The Headmaster paused to reach for the terminal on his desk, pulling out several files and giving them a once over. "Atlas has yet to clear out the entirety of Mt Glenn, but as of this morning, they have confirmed that the number of casualties among the White Fang currently stands at twenty-seven."

Several sharp intakes of air could be heard from around him. Shirou merely closed his eyes.

"A handful were found crushed beneath collapsed buildings, and about an equal number died from bullet wounds. But the vast majority were found to have multiple puncture wounds consistent with that made by large blades."

He instantly felt multiple sets of eyes lock on him. The entirety of JNPR and his team in fact. Qrow did the same. There was little reason to doubt when they had all seen it in person. Expectedly, Ozpin caught on immediately.

"Is there perhaps anything you might want to tell us, Mr Emiya?"

Shirou's expression remained fixed. "I didn't exactly have the luxury of time to ensure that the amount of force I used would not be lethal. My, no, our survival was a much more pressing concern."

"Please do not get me wrong, Mr Emiya. I am not faulting you for the decision you made. I understand entirely why you had to make it. Indeed, we won't always choose the most optimal course of action when under extreme stress."

Shirou nodded.

"Perhaps more importantly," Ozpin continued, returning to face the entire group. "Atlas has discovered the body of what they believe to be Adam Taurus, a high ranking commander in the White Fang. None of the four Kingdoms have any concrete documentation on his true identity or citizenship, but his physical characteristics match that of reports of past raids on Atlesian convoys. He was found when the soldiers cleared out the tunnel of Grimm and searched the emergency shafts in the immediate area. I shall not go into detail, but the results of the autopsy completed only a few hours ago suggest that the most likely cause of death was multiple organ failure due to severe blood loss. His injuries were by no means insignificant."

"So he's really dead?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, unfortunately so."

"Hard for anyone to be alive once you put them on the dissecting table and cut 'em up," Qrow said. "But with what he was trying to do to Vale, I wouldn't lose too much sleep over him being gone. World's honestly better off without guys like him."

The grizzled Huntsman snorted when most of the students stared at him. "What? You brats don't think so?"

"Just because it may be true doesn't mean it's the best solution," Pyrrha replied testily. "He could have been taken captive and it would serve the same purpose."

"Yeah? Sounds like a waste of resources to me. Look, I get that you're still young and full of that wonderful idealism. Catching criminals, saving the day and all that. But one day you're gonna learn that sometimes you need to choose who you want to keep alive. Either the civilians, or these crazies, because leaving them alive means hundreds more who will die when they break out and start massacring people all over again. It's not a nice choice, but sometimes dead is better."

Pyrrha pursed her lips, but did not stop glaring at Qrow, who merely offered a crooked grin in return.

"So, Professor Ozpin… What happened to those machines?" Jaune asked, quickly changing the subject. "I know we were supposed to disable them but we kind of busted them up pretty badly."

"I wouldn't be too worried, Mr Arc. While General Ironwood certainly wasn't too happy about the state they were in, he was far more relieved that the White Fang no longer has possession of them. Atlas can easily replace a few Paladins. Less so for the White Fang. There won't be any punishment for destroying the Paladins."

Jaune sighed in relief, and off to his side the hammer wielder did the same.

"Since we are on that topic, I believe we should get to the main reason you were called here – namely to get your accounts of what transpired down in Mt Glenn." Ozpin's face turned solemn. "I know these are not good memories for most of you, but I ask that you provide us with as much information as you can so that we can at least draw this chapter to a close."

Ozpin inclined his head towards Professor Goodwitch, who stepped forward and took over. "We will begin with Team JNPR. I need you to focus on the sequence of events that led up to your engagement of the Atlesian Paladins. Do remember that we will be recording your responses. Mr Arc, why don't you start us off?"

"Oh, err, right. Okay. Well, we had split up with Rub-err Team RXSE after going underground at Mt Glenn, and we followed Professor Port to where the Paladins were kept. After that…"

0-0-0

"That will be sufficient." Goodwitch eventually nodded, as did Ozpin, who had kept silent for the most part and allowed his deputy to direct the questioning, only cutting in on occasion when he required clarification on a point.

The eight students visibly relaxed, although the response could just as well have been from the fatigue of the several-hour-long session. The professor was thorough in her questioning, homing in on every little detail in the two teams' narrative, which was not unexpected or surprising given how their testimony was to be part of the mission report that would be shared with the Atlas military.

It was surprising to hear how JNPR had dealt with the Paladins. While it could not have been an easy task by any means, they had substantially less trouble due to somewhat favourable circumstances. Luck, as always, was a large factor.

The accounts of Shirou's own team were likewise not glossed over. While the professors had taken interest in JNPR's side of the story due to the Paladins, they had been similarly invested when it came to the topic of Adam Taurus. The instant the conversation shifted to the red-haired faunus, Shirou became the only one who could even contribute any information of worth, for the rest had next to no interaction with the man.

His tactics in that fight, while shocking for some of his friends, had been amusing to Qrow, who could not hide his apparent approval at the very direct methods used to neutralise the White Fang soldiers.

"It seems that we have gotten all that which we need," Ozpin concluded. He typed on his terminal, eyes flicking between it and the students before settling on them. "Both Beacon and Vale are thankful for your help. I don't wish to keep you any longer than necessary, so you may all be dismissed, except for Mr Emiya. I shall need you for a few more matters."

"Just Shirou?" Weiss asked, looking at him worriedly.

"We need him to confirm that the body of Adam Taurus is indeed that of the man he encountered in Mt Glenn," Ozpin explained. "According to your testimonies, he is the best choice. The rest of you need not be present."

"We can stay until he's done," Ruby insisted, leading to a muffled snort from her uncle.

"What Oz means, is that he doesn't want you kids seeing the dead body if he can help it. Trust me; I saw it. It ain't a pretty sight."

Professor Goodwitch approached, and herded the seven towards the lift with an unyielding gaze. No matter how stubborn they might be or what objections they might have, none were willing enough to give voice to them in front of the stern professor. Right before they could step in, they paused at the sound upon hearing Beacon's Headmaster speaking up again.

"I do have a final piece of good news for you. Normally, we'd wait for the official announcement, but in light of what you went through, I think we can bend the rules a little." He smiled. "Congratulations, Team JNPR, Team RXSE. You both have been selected to represent Beacon in the Vytal tournament. Do take the time to practice and hone your skills. You'll be needing them again very soon."

The doors closed, but not before two identical squeals of excitement from Ruby and Nora filtered through the thin metal.

Qrow chuckled. He slowly turned back to Shirou with an appraising look before slowly walking towards the teen.

"So, you protected Ruby from that bastard, huh?" He said, referring to the testimony from Shirou's own partner regarding what little interactions she had with Adam. "She didn't tell me something like that happened when we last spoke. Guess I have to thank you for that."

"They're my friends. I wouldn't have done otherwise."

Qrow appeared pleased with the answer, and held out one hand. "Yeah? Well, guess you ain't too bad, kid. Even if you are a bit of an asshole."

Shirou glanced at it, and back to the man. His lips quirked into a smile, even as he grasped it in a firm handshake. "I'm not going to get addicted to alcohol now, am I?"

"It's not a disease, you little shit." Qrow's head snapped towards Ozpin, who just sat in silence and smiled. "And what are you grinning like that for? If anyone has a disease, it's you and that nonsense you keep drinking. What is that shit, anyway? Smells worse than normal."

"Each man to his own poison, except that I should add that mine does not kill my liver." He held up the cup. "This, by the way, is a rather unusual blend if you happen to be interested. Not the best I've partaken, but the Black Ivory certainly has a unique taste if nothing else."

Shirou grimaced in disgust. If its preparation was anything like the identically named coffee from his world, then he was not going anywhere near the cup.

"I'm sorry. We seem to have gotten off track." With a single fluid motion, Ozpin pulled up a series of images and projected them in the air beside him. "Mr Emiya, can I get your confirmation that this is indeed the man you fought in Mt Glenn?"

Shirou looked at the pictures and understood why they were so reluctant to show them to the rest. In the first image, the corpse was still clothed, but in the rest, it had been stripped down to the undergarments to document the wounds scattered all over the body. Several cuts and stab wounds were undoubtedly his own doing, especially the thin opening in the right shoulder surrounded by darkening, purple flesh.

Most prominently, an angry scar ran across the face of the deceased Adam Taurus, the three letters burnt into the flesh visible even from a distance.

"That is him," Shirou confirmed. "But this is the first time I've actually seen his face. He wore his mask the entire time."

"At least _he_ had a legit reason for wearing it," Qrow remarked. "Even I wouldn't go about in public if I had something like that. Sheesh. And those stuck up snowflakes wonder why the Fang goes after them the most."

Shirou gave his silent agreement. As much as he did not like Adam, he felt nothing but repulsion for the branding the man had been subjected to.

Ozpin closed his files and placed his hands on the desk. "That would be all for Mt Glenn. The rest of the investigation and concluding reports will be handled by Atlas. Qrow, you can head down first. You should spend some time with your nieces."

"Excuse me, but if confirmation of the body is done, is there anything else you need me for?" Shirou asked the seated Headmaster.

"Just one other matter. Please take a seat for a moment."

"Right then. Guess I'll take my leave. I'll let you know when I get any leads on the Fang still hiding in the city." Without another word, Qrow turned on his heels and walked towards the lifts. "Smell you later, kid."

Shirou did as instructed, and watched as Ozpin pulled out a stack of paper from a compartment beneath the desk. When it was rotated to face him, he instantly recognised it.

"This, I think you already know, is the report we had made based on your constitution when you first joined Beacon. I've read it several times since, and I'm still none the wiser as to how it came to be. While not exactly the main reason I wished to speak with you, it is related somewhat."

If Shirou had been wary before, he was now fully alert. He had no idea where the conversation was headed, or why Ozpin would bring up that topic so suddenly after putting it aside for several months.

"So is this about running more tests?" He asked cautiously.

"Goodness no. The staff here have already decided against any of that. No, I realised that there may have been a simple answer that I had overlooked the entire time. All I require of you is to answer a single question that I have. Perhaps I am wrong about this, but even if I am, there is nothing lost by trying."

"A question?"

"That's correct. Your honest reply will be all I need to clear this up."

Shirou exhaled slowly. Something wasn't quite right, but he just could not put his finger on what it was. He swallowed.

"What do you wish to know?"

Ozpin looked down at his clasped hands.

One second. Two seconds. Three…

There was the slightest hint of hesitation in those movements, but they were gone the moment the older man glanced back up. His eyes hardened behind his glasses.

Despite what he thought, Shirou was not at all prepared for Ozpin's next words.

"Tell me, Mr Emiya, does the name Kaleidoscope mean anything to you?"

* * *

 _Author Notes_

Hello again.

First off, sorry for taking this long, but I really didn't have time at all to write during Jan and Feb. Doing thirteen to fifteen hour days every day for several weeks straight is not fun at all, no matter how interesting the work itself is. Really wasn't too far off in my previous note when I said the world was trying to kill me.

Really had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and not just because of a lack of time. Not actually writing anything for two months has made me rusty. Too often I found that I couldn't get the right words to describe things in the way I wanted. It was especially frustrating since this is meant to be an important point in the story. Guess sometimes you just have to learn to walk again.

One other thing I intend to do from here onwards is to try and take the fights I write to the next level. A large portion of fights so far is a blow-by-blow narration. May be fun to read at first, but I also want to include more thoughts of characters and their emotions during the fights, which may be implicit for non-viewpoint characters through their expressions and actions. It's not easy, but I do want to keep improving my writing as I go along.

Casual dialogue is, as always, one of the hardest parts for me to write, and will be another area I will try to work on as well.

If anyone is curious as to how the bronze sword Shirou traces during the fight looks like, the design I had in mind comes from the Ewart Park era bronze sword, specifically the design by Neil Burridge.

I have one more gift for all readers. Another Omake below, which sadly I couldn't release to coincide with the first of April.

As always, thanks again for reading my story.

* * *

 **Omake: FGO Simulator 3**

 _Winter_

Checking her appearance in the mirror, Winter Schnee adjusted her uniform and brushed aside several loose strands of hair. Satisfied that she was finally presentable, she stepped back and retreated to her desk, where she picked up the golden summoning ticket, the proof of her acceptance into the strange event being held at Beacon Academy.

The General had been pleased to find out that someone from Atlas was participating, and had promised her access to any assets she might need to guarantee her victory.

She broke the ticket, and squinted when her small living quarters was flooded with light.

The symbol on the ground expanded, going through her person in a manner identical to the holographic projector technology Atlas was using.

The lightshow was certainly fascinating, although when Winter saw that she was summoning an Assassin, she frowned in disappointment. She had been hoping for a Saber class, supposedly the one with the best parameters.

' _A pity. I shall have to change my plans, even if subtlety isn't my best suit.'_

Her Servant, when she appeared, was… unique. At least in appearance. She wasn't dressed anything like the mental image Winter had with regards to legendary heroes. A sports jacket, short shorts, scarf and baseball cap could barely be considered dignified clothing.

The oddly dressed Servant bowed, the large blonde lock of hair that mysteriously managed to stick out of her cap bouncing in the air. "I am Servant Assassin, code name, Heroine X. It is a pleasure to meet you, Master. Come, we must hurry to defeat every other Saberface!"

Servants really were a strange and incomprehensible existence…

0-0-0

 _Pyrrha_

Pyrrha was happy that her partner was getting a great deal more help with his combat training. She was ecstatic when he showed visible improvement after a mere couple of days, even if he had that strange faraway look in his eyes when talking about his training.

She was happy for him.

Pyrrha Nikos could not have hated the situation any more than she did.

Watching from afar, she glared in frustration as that black-clad Avenger that Jaune summoned barked at him for slowing down, hurling another bolt of fire at him.

She was Jaune's partner! She was the one who should be out there training him, not that rude homewrecker!

Worse, Nora had said something about girls like that just playing hard to get, acting brash and cold at the start only to show their nice side at rare occasions. Something like Weiss, but better.

Pyrrha bit her lower lip. It wasn't fair. She hadn't gotten the invitation to the Grail War that almost every other student had received. Why? Was something wrong with her? Was her wish that much less significant than all the others?

It just wasn't fair!

"Ah-ahem. You are Pyrrha Nikos?"

The redhead turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry that there had been an administrative error that resulted in the delay of your summoning package. Do accept our utmost apologies." The old bearded man inclined his head and held out a thick envelop. "You'll find everything you need in here. All the best in the War."

Pyrrha stood in silence, looking down at the plain white envelop in disbelief. So entranced by it was she that she did not even notice the man walking away with a wide grin. She tore it open to see that it indeed held the same instruction manual that her teammates possessed along with the familiar golden ticket.

Finally, she had a chance to enter! With more excitement than was necessary, she pulled out the ticket and tossed the rest away without even a glance. With it came every possibility she could imagine.

If she won the War, she could wish for all the time in the world to spend with Jaune, away from that violent hussy of a Servant he had.

Her lips pulled into a blissful smile, half-lidded eyes glazing over as her imagination ran wild with her fantasies. Quite unintendedly, she closed her fingers around the ticket.

Pyrrha yelped as she was knocked off her feet by the wind. She looked up to see her Servant, staring down at her with a gentle, if slightly bemused, smile.

Light green hair and a matching kimono. White horns. The inhuman girl reached out with a hand, and Pyrrha let herself be pulled to her feet.

"Ufufu how clumsy. Hello, Master. I am Servant Lancer. I'll be in your care from now on."

0-0-0

 _Jaune (Again)_

That was a surprise. He had never expected that he'd pick up the ticket that someone else dropped. Probably an accident, but he'd never find its rightful owner. Anyone and everyone would claim it for themselves. When he approached Ozpin, he was simply told to consider it a fortune and keep it.

Jaune Arc would not look the gift horse in the mouth.

So once more in the sanctity of his dorm, Jaune began a summon. Avenger was out exploring the school, and Nora was causing chaos elsewhere with _her_ Servant. He shuddered. Nora and her Berserker were a terrifying combo. Ren had nearly died from exhaustion from cooking all those pancakes.

The room filled with light.

The winds were as violent as before, tossing about objects. Crocea Mors, placed against the back of a chair, toppled over into the circle of light.

"A Saber class, huh," Jaune muttered, feeling vaguely disappointed. Deep down, he had hoped to pull that Ruler once more.

A large form appeared within the fading light, accompanied by a deep, booming laughter.

"Hahahaha! You were expecting a holy maiden, weren't you? Too bad! It is me! Julius Caesar!"

Pyrrha jumped in fright, hand freezing just before the doorknob when a loud scream emerged from the JNPR dorm.

"CAAAAEEEESSSSAAAAARRRRRR!"

0-0-0

 _Blake_

This… this was her punishment for her crimes in the White Fang, she just knew it. The gods were finally letting their displeasure known, evident by the abomination that stood before her, tail wagging and ears twitching, large furry claw-mitten things on the Servant's hands.

"Standing before you is one of the Tamamo Nine, the wild fox Tamamo Cat!" The Berserker was surprisingly, and mortifyingly for Blake, exceedingly exuberant. "Master, good to meet you."

There were no words she could use to describe her situation. Was it a cat? Or was it a fox? It certainly couldn't be both.

"Master, I'd like a walk. You may hold the leash if you like, woof!"

And now it barked?!

Blake buried her face in her hands. She gave up. Any dreams she had of winning the war and wishing for the reformation of the White Fang went down the drain. A high pitched whine emerged from her throat. "Why does this happen to me?!"

* * *

End note: Yes, the Winter section is an allusion to the shared voice actress they have (RWBY official jap dub). Winter is voiced by Kawasumi Ayako. Both Winter and her Servant also dual wield. Bonus.


End file.
